


The Magic Within

by PizzaNSunshine



Series: The Magic Within [2]
Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Magic, Mystery, Romance, Slow Burn, Survivors Guilt, court intrigue, dealing with traumatic life events, eleteo, matena, mentions of blood sacrifice, mentions of necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 205,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaNSunshine/pseuds/PizzaNSunshine
Summary: An ancient kingdom extends an offer of friendship just as a mysterious threat rises over Avalor. Elena learns there is more to her magic than she knew, and turns to the only one who can help: her royal wizard and dearest friend, Mateo de Alva. Working together to master her magic and defend Avalor, they discover the true depths of the connection that they share.





	1. Chapter 1

Elena Castillo Flores, crown princess of Avalor, sat on a hillside overlooking the beautiful Avalor City. It was her favorite view of the city and her favorite place to come when she needed a few moments of solitude – away from the hustle and bustle of the palace and her duties as crown princess. The hillside was beautiful; lush green with tiny flowers sprinkled among the grasses; towering Avaloran oaks providing cool shade; and the sea sparkling like a thousand diamonds in the sun, dotted with colorful ships alongside the humble fishing boats. The sounds of birds calling to one another and the gentle roar of a nearby waterfall were calming and peaceful. The princess let out a sigh as she rested her chin on her knees which she had hugged to her chest, and gazed wistfully at the kingdom that was hers to rule and protect.

Elena reflected on the events that had lead to her becoming crown princess –- the recent and the not-so-recent. After the evil sorceress, Shuriki invaded Avalor and killed her parents, she had gone after the rest of Elena’s family. Elena confronted the witch to buy Alacazar, the royal wizard at the time, enough time to cast the spell that would magically protect her grandparents and little sister. Shuriki turned her wand upon Elena and the amulet of Avalor –- Elena’s amulet -– protected the princess by pulling her inside where she remained safe but trapped for 41 years.

After such a long time inside that amulet, Elena hadn't been sure that she would ever be free again until her amulet fell into the hands of a special princess, Sofia of Enchancia, who came to her aid with the help of a young Avaloran wizard-in-training, Mateo. Elena smiled at the thought of the –- now royal -– wizard who had become one of her dearest and most trusted friends in the short time she had known him. How could he not be, having played a key role in her rescue from the amulet.

Elena’s thoughts turned to the new friends she had been blessed with since becoming free of the amulet. There was Naomi Turner who was one of the best friends she had ever had. It was funny how life would occasionally throw serendipity things in your path that can change your life in the blink of an eye – Naomi was one of those things. Elena had been visiting the market on her first day as crown princess, searching desperately for something she could do to convince her family – specifically her grandfather and cousin – that she was, indeed ready to be queen when she met the harbormaster and his daughter, Naomi. Naomi was quick to inform Elena, in no uncertain terms, that there were ships being stolen and that the palace needed to do something about it, which Elena heartily agreed with. They ended up on an adventure together to find the lost ships and managed to solve the mystery behind the disappearances. Through that experience, Elena realized that she needed to slow down and take advantage of the wise counsel available to help her learn how to rule the kingdom as crown princess until she came of age. She needed someone as practical and confident in her opinions and advice as Naomi and, naturally, selected her to join the grand council. In the months since Naomi’s appointment to the grand council, the girls had become dear friends and close confidants.

Lieutenant Gabriel Nuñez, a junior member of the royal guard and known as Gabe to his friends, had become Elena’s personal guard and accompanied her on much of the business she had to attend to  outside of the palace. He had become a dedicated friend and a fierce protector of the crown princess. He was loyal and quite funny, though sometimes Elena wondered if he had become a little too close and suspected that he may harbor romantic feelings towards her, feelings that were not mutual. She hoped that she was mistaken, for -– in her mind -- it would be a terrible loss for such a thing to drive a wedge between them and harm their friendship.

And then there was Mateo de Alva, who was –- perhaps -– her closest friend. Elena felt comfortable around him, like she could tell him anything and he would listen without judgement. They had spent many afternoons together, just talking. Mateo told her of growing up under Shuriki’s rule and how he had studied magic in secret. He admitted that his 16 years had been nothing compared to the 41 years his mother and countless others had endured, however, that short time was bad enough. He described the years that laughter and music and dancing had been outlawed and anyone caught participating in those activities was punished – sometimes it was just a severe warning, sometimes it was far worse. It really depended on what kind of mood the so-called queen was in that day. Elena told him of the long years she spent in the amulet and of the many kingdoms she had seen and the princesses she had tested. Elena also learned that Mateo struggled with confidence in his abilities as a wizard, which surprised her as she felt the complete opposite. Her belief in his potential and the great destiny that he had ahead of him was so strong that she appointed him as her royal wizard -– a position that while he was honored to accept, he did not feel he was equipped to accept, especially since he had his grandfather’s reputation to live up to. On the night of his induction ceremony, he seemed particularly discouraged but Elena took him by the hand, looked him in the eye and insisted that she believed in him and that he was destined to be a hero to them all. She wanted him to do his best -– if not for himself, then for her –- because she needed him by her side on this journey as crown princess, and, eventually, as queen.

Mateo was the grandson of Alacazar and had studied magic in secret for the last 8 years because of Shurki's decree banning all magic in the kingdom aside from her own. It was clear to Elena that Mateo possessed the talent to become as great a wizard as his grandfather -– if not greater -–  and had come quite a long way on his own. This was impressive for a wizard who had no mentor and no formal training; he was a gentle soul and had a kind heart, which, in her opinion, was infinitely more important than the talent. Kindness of heart would protect him from seeking power for the sake of power, which is a path that had led many fine wizards throughout history to dabble in dark arts and to seek things that were not theirs to take -– as in Shuriki’s case. She stole the kingdom of Avalor from Elena’s family because of her arrogance, pride and delusions of grandeur. She was not kind and the kingdom suffered under her rule for 41 long years.

It was odd for Elena to realize that most of her friends and acquaintances from before she was trapped in the amulet were either 41 years older and had moved on with their lives or were now deceased. A lot had changed in Avalor during those years but a lot had stayed the same. She was glad to see that the spirit of her people had not been broken by the evil queen; suppressed, perhaps, but not broken.

Elena’s thoughts turned to the reason she had been drawn away from the palace to seek this moment of solitude. Ever since her release from the amulet, Elena had felt odd. Almost as if some force was thrumming beneath her skin. There had been several instances that caused her to wonder if she possessed some type of magic, the type that did not require years of study or concentration to manifest -– it was now a natural part of her. For one, she could see spirits without the assistance of a wizard. The power beneath her skin had become especially noticeable when she was in possession of the royal scepter -– the Scepter of Light.

The scepter tended to glow whenever she took hold of it and would release magical power at unpredictable times. Elena had learned, with the help of Mateo and her spirit guide, Zuzo, that there were certain keywords that would trigger various magical effects, such as “glow” or “blaze” and assumed that there were other words that would trigger the scepter’s magic. Using the scepter was physically draining, as she had learned during the recent solar eclipse. At the apex of the eclipse, the moth fairy, Orizaba, appeared to bestow upon Avalor the “gift” of eternal darkness. Elena knew that it would take magic to banish a magical being such as the moth fairy and tasked Mateo with tracking her down. Despite his doubts, he bravely accepted the task and followed after the fairy, who was seeking a magical jewel that would allow her to maintain eternal darkness over the land.

Soon after Mateo had left, Elena couldn’t stand the thought of him facing Orizaba alone. It brought back memories of herself facing Shuriki alone so she followed after him. She had already discovered that she could use the scepter to summon fire with a single word, “blaze” and was determined to use the scepter to banish Orizaba before the fairy could carry out her plan. She tracked Mateo to a nearby Meruvian ruin; he heard her coming and, thinking she was Orizaba, cast a freezing charm upon the princess. Upon seeing that she was, indeed, not the moth fairy, he quickly removed the spell. Mateo was somewhat less than pleased that the princess had put herself in such danger and told her so.

Hearing the approaching fairy, he had grabbed Elena’s hand and pulled her to safety behind a pillar where they both watched the fairy searching for the jewel that she needed. Elena couldn’t stand the anticipation one moment longer and attempted to cast the blaze spell upon the fairy, who nimbly dodged the attack, chipping away at a stone sculpture and revealed the jewel hidden within, which Orizaba promptly took and sped back to the city to set her plan into motion.

Elena was out of breath and clearly weakened after the sudden burst of magic from the scepter. With the help of Zuzo, both the princess and Mateo learned that the scepter was a conduit for magical power but it came at a great price; it would expend great amounts of energy from the wielder to feed its own power. So much so that Elena collapsed and Mateo had to carry her back to the palace. Elena wasn’t going to let a little threat to her life stop her, so the two teenagers followed Orizaba, determined to stop her at any cost when Elena discovered another power of the scepter; it would glow at a single word from her and the glow would banish the darkness, and any dark creatures along with it. The need for this spell to be sustained made it exponentially more draining than the blaze spell.

Elena triumphed over the moth fairy and banished her back to the spirit world, but the scepter drained so much energy from her that she collapsed and didn’t stir for two full days. She later learned that Mateo carried her back to the palace and placed her under the care of the palace physicians. He stayed near her bedside the entire time she was asleep and was one of the first people she saw when she woke. When she heard the story of what he had done to help her, she was eternally grateful –– not just for the role he played in the defeat of Orizaba, but for his steady companionship and the deep friendship that they shared.

Elena, Mateo, and Zuzo discussed the magic possessed by the princess at great length. They knew the scepter was powerful and that it channeled the magic to some extent. Zuzo thought that, perhaps, the scepter was the only way to channel the magic into a tangible force. The three agreed to work together to learn as much as they could about Elena’s power and the scepter of light.

Elena wondered if there were other ways to harness this magic that seemed to be as much a part of her now as her left arm. She could feel the power building up inside her, wanting to be released but felt powerless to do anything about it without endangering herself by wielding the scepter. There were odd moments where she had felt the magic seeping out that were outside of her control. For example, if she engaged in a particularly passionate disagreement with the council, or –- more often than not -– with Esteban, she could feel the magic radiating from her, a slight breeze would fill the room and the teacups on the table would rattle ever so slightly. She could pass it off as natural causes but it unnerved her that the magic could escape without her consent. Most of the time when things like this happened, those around her had no trouble attributing it to natural causes. The key phrase was “most of the time”. She knew that Mateo, her resident magical expert, was suspicious of her secret. Her subtle magical manifestations typically resulted in a knowing look from her friend, if he was around. She thought that her abuela may also be suspicious because her abuela missed nothing, especially when it came to her family.

The princess was not interested in pursuing control of the magic for the sake of power. She believed she needed to learn to control it before something significantly less subtle happened. After Shuriki, she was afraid that her people would not accept another magic-wielding queen. It was one thing to be chosen by some mystical force to wield a powerful, ancient artifact; however, it was quite another thing to have the very essence of magic running through her veins. She needed to learn to control this magic in order to maintain her secret. Elena felt very alone in this and wondered what could she possibly do. This secret had been plaguing her for months and the burden of the secret had become so great that she finally just slipped away from the palace to think in peace.

“What am I going to do?” the princess asked herself as she rested her forehead on her knees.

“Did I hear someone asking for spirit animal guidance and wisdom?” a voice near her ear asked, causing Elena to jump about a foot off of the ground.

“Zuzo! You startled me!” Elena said in surprise as her spirit animal friend popped up, seemingly out of nowhere, and glided on his back in lazy circles around the princess.

“My apologies, princess but you seem to be a tad bit out of sorts so let me give you some spirit animal advice to guide you on your way, ‘The strength of the wolf is in the pack but the strength of the pack is in the wolf’.”

“Wait, what?”

“Good spirit animal advice never makes sense at first, consider these words and eventually you will understand. See you later princess!” Zuzo said as he disappeared with a pop.

“The strength of the wolf? What does that even mean?” Elena murmured to herself.

Standing up and dusting off her dress, Elena knew that it was time to head back to the palace before she was missed. As she started down the path, she heard a cheerful voice, “Hola princessa! Need a lift?”

It was one of the jacquins, magical flying jaguar-like creatures that were the national symbol of Avalor. This particular jacquin’s name was Skylar and was another friend of Elena’s. He and his friends, Luna and Migs, played a crucial role in freeing Avalor from the clutches of Shuriki. Elena considered all three of them to be good friends, but she was particularly close to Skylar.

“I would love a ride, mi amigo! Thank you!”

She hopped onto Skylar’s back and he launched himself into the sky. Elena felt a thrill of exhilaration whenever she flew through the air on the back of a jacquin.

“What brings you so far from the palace alone, princessa?” Skylar asked.

“Oh, well, I have a problem that I don't know how to handle. I was desperate for a few moments alone with my thoughts -– away from crown princess duty.”

“I can understand that; why do you look so glum then? Did you think of a solution?”

“Honestly, no. I have no idea how to handle this situation. To make things worse, the problem is magical in nature.”

“Hmmm…well, it seems to me that if you have a magical problem, you should ask a magical expert for help. I think you know at least one of those.”

“I don't want to burden anyone else with this problem. This is something that I need to deal with on my own.”

“That sounds familiar. Remember that time when you decided to confront Shuriki alone because you believed that was a burden you needed to shoulder alone? How did that work out for you?”

Elena laughed, “That is true, but I hate the idea of casting my problems onto the shoulders of my friends. They don’t need this kind of burden.”

“In my experience, the privilege of being able to help a friend is never a burden but a joy…or is that how I feel about napping in the sun?” Skylar said as he turned his head and winked at her over his shoulder.

Laughing as she gave Skylar a good scratch behind the ears, she said, “That’s certainly how I feel about helping my friends, but I still wish I could figure out a way to do this on my own.”

“You are strong princessa, but one of the things that makes you strong is having that pack of friends.”

“Pack?” Elena mused, “Like a wolf pack? What was it Zuzo said? The strength of the pack . . . Perhaps you’re right. I should seek the counsel of my friends, or at least one of my friends. My friends are my greatest strength! Can you take me to the palace please?”

“As you wish princessa!” Skylar said with a whoop, promptly followed by a swoop as he set his course for the palace.

––––––

Mateo de Alma busied himself about the wizard’s workshop hidden within the palace –- the workshop that had previously belonged to his grandfather. The young wizard still had a long way to go before he would achieve true mastery of the magical arts; however, as the official royal wizard of Avalor, he had a list of magical tasks entrusted to him by the grand council and Princess Elena herself. He was especially eager to please the princess and to prove that her faith in him and his magical abilities was not misplaced.

Currently he was working on a variety of healing potions to treat the sick around the kingdom of Avalor. It was Princess Elena’s idea to serve her people by finding new treatments for various illnesses – magical and otherwise. Mateo was more than happy to use his magic for the good of his people. It brought him great joy to know that something he had created from his will and the abilities he had spent so long honing was making a difference in the world. The potion he was currently working on was, thankfully, one that he knew by heart and could mix with little attention, for his thoughts were far from his task. As he absently reached for a vial of essence of aloe, he considered the drastic turn his life had taken in a short amount of time. The past year had been a whirlwind of activity, starting with freeing Princess Elena from the amulet and defeating the evil queen to being appointed the royal wizard of Avalor and many adventures in between.

Before all of that, he considered his life to have been somewhat dull and unexceptional -– in his eyes. He had been born under the rule of the evil sorceress, Shuriki, and while he had heard the stories of the kind and benevolent royal family who came before her rule, he couldn’t truly imagine what life would be like if the kingdom was free from her tyranny. From a young age, Mateo knew that he would be willing to do anything to undermine her rule, even if it had to be in secret. He had never met his grandfather, Alacazar de Alma, as he had disappeared 41 years ago, but he knew that his grandfather had been a great wizard and was, in fact, the previous royal wizard of Avalor. It was common knowledge that all magic aside from Shuriki’s own magic was outlawed in Avalor, but Mateo was determined to learn the magical arts at any cost. At the age of 8, Mateo discovered his grandfather’s original wizard’s workshop in the basement of his home. It was inaccessible from the house, but, as a curious child, Mateo had found a loose stone behind his house that lead to a tunnel that lead to the workshop. It was there that he used his grandfather’s journals and scholarly books to study magic in secret for the past 8 years.

It amazed him that the small choice he had made in defiance at such a young age led to his playing a major role in securing the freedom of princess Elena, the surviving members of the royal family, and –- in essence -– the entire kingdom of Avalor. He helped change the future of his people. Truthfully, he still had difficulty accepting praises from those that would refer to him as “a hero”. Mateo felt entirely too young and inexperienced to be the royal wizard, let alone a hero. He smiled at how Princess Elena would vehemently reject that idea and would defend him from anyone who said otherwise – especially himself.

The best change of all was the unlikely friendship between the young wizard and the princess. He appreciated her quick wit and her wisdom beyond her years, though –- to be fair -– she was technically 57 years old and had nothing but time to observe and to think during 41 of those years. That was bound to have an effect on her. He also admired her kindness and her determination to always do the right thing, even when it wasn't easy. Their friendship had developed rapidly over the past few months –- exponentially so once he was appointed royal wizard and started spending so much time in the palace. In spite of their busy schedules, the young wizard and the princess managed to find time to talk. It was becoming a bit of a tradition for them to take a walk through the palace garden most evenings just to talk –- about their days, their hopes, their dreams,and, well, anything really.

Recently he had noticed a few strange things about his friend. He had his suspicions but did not want to draw attention to the oddities for two reasons: in case he was wrong, or –- even worse -– in case he was right. He knew that if his suspicions were true, it could possibly have severe consequences for Elena and the future of Avalor. He honestly wasn’t sure, however, he hoped that she would trust him enough tell him if she had a problem because he truly wanted to help. He would do just about anything for Princess Elena.

As these thoughts were playing in his mind, he absently added 5 drops of aloe to his potion and gave it a quick stir while maintaining the magical fire beneath the cauldron and then hurried across the room to the shelves and cabinets containing a multitude of potion ingredients. Mateo crawled into one of the lower cabinets in search of the clove oil extract he was looking for.

“Lose something?” an amused voice asked from behind him.

Mateo knocked his head against the shelf above him, “Ouch! Elena, you startled me!” Still on his hands and knees, half inside the cabinet, he looked over his shoulder and saw Elena standing in the middle of his workshop with a grin on her face, her arms crossed and one hip cocked to the side.

Elena giggled with a hand over her mouth, “So sorry Mateo. What are you up to down here?”

“Oh, a little of this, a little of that. Right now, I’m working on that list of healing potions that you asked me to make.”

“Oh wow! How is that project coming along?” she asked eagerly.

“Once I found the right recipes, it’s been quite simple. The ingredients are easy enough to come by, but the secret is in the magic,” Mateo finished, his voice a little muffled from inside the cabinet.

Mateo found the vial he was seeking and got to his feet. As he turned towards Elena, he paused and took a closer look at the princess. He couldn’t help but notice that her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. It was as if she was having an internal struggle -– she looked nervous. He knew her well enough to know that she was putting on a brave face when there was, in fact, something bothering her. He also knew that she hated asking for help and would prefer to do everything alone rather than burden a single soul.

Concern filled his eyes as he took a step towards the princess, he asked, “What’s wrong?”

“What makes you think something is wrong?” she asked evasively.

Crossing his arms and raising a reproachful eyebrow at his friend, he said “That’s not an answer.” Mateo saw the princess’ countenance fall ever so slightly, sorrow looking out of place in her usually warm brown eyes. Much to his surprise, she crossed the room and collapsed into a wing-back chair, burying her face in her hands.

“Mateo! I’m in trouble. I think there is something seriously wrong with me,” she sobbed as Mateo crossed over to where she was sitting and, kneeling down, placed a comforting hand on her knee.

“Elena, what is wrong? Please. Tell me so I can help,” he pleaded, though he thought he had an idea of what the problem was.

“I-I want to tell you, but I’m afraid.”

“That doesn’t sound like the brave princess that I know. The princess I know is fearless and won’t let anything stand in her way,” he countered.

Elena raised her tear-stained face just enough to look Mateo in the eye. She took a deep breath and said, “You’re right. I need to be brave and face this problem as I would any foe.” She smiled at him, a hint of the warmth he was used to peeking through the sadness, and he couldn’t help but return the smile -– he found her smiles to be contagious. She continued, “I have felt odd since I was released from the amulet. I know it’s been 41 years but I don’t feel like myself. Something is off.”

“Well, obviously I didn’t know you 41 years ago, so I can’t tell you if you are different now than you were then; however, I could tell that something odd has been going on with you.”

“Wait, What? You knew something was off? Do you think anyone else has noticed?” Elena said with a panicked expression.

“Honestly, no I don’t. Except, perhaps, your abuela, but that woman misses nothing, as I’m sure you’ve noticed,” Mateo said earnestly, “But, Elena, I know you well enough to notice such things and I possess a certain skillset and knowledge that you may find useful in solving this particular problem that you are having,” he finished with a crooked smile that Elena found endearing.

“What is it that you know about my problem?”

“Well, I don’t know anything for sure. I just have a theory based on evidence I’ve seen when I’ve been around you in certain situations.”

“Such as?”

“I don’t know for sure but I think you have been gifted with an innate magical ability. We’ve seen how the scepter of light reacts to you and how you are able to harness its power when no one before you could. But I’ve also noticed subtle things happening around you when you are feeling something deeply -– passionately. For example, when you were so upset and crying a few minutes ago, I could sense the magic radiating from you and the candles were flickering. It is subtle and I don’t think many would notice it if they weren’t well versed in the various forms of magic.”

Elena sighed, looking at the floor, and said, “Yes, you’re right. I think that during the time I spent inside the amulet I absorbed it’s magic. But the magic is unlimited. The magic within me is not finite, it is infinite. It didn’t cause the amulet to lose power in any way. It’s almost as if it multiplied when I was inside and “gifted” me with the excess. If you can call it a gift,” she finished bitterly.

“Elena, I'll admit that I had hoped I was wrong because I wanted to spare you from the difficult times you may have. However, while this may seem like a terrible thing, it doesn’t have to be. If you can learn to master it, you could do amazing things for your kingdom. You were already doing amazing things and now the possibilities are endless!”

“But do you honestly think that the people would accept me as queen if I was magically gifted? After Shuriki, I wouldn’t blame them!”’

“It might be difficult at first to convince them, and, then again, it might not. But I think you have already proven in the past few months that you are brave and kind and fair. It’s obvious to anyone paying attention that you are not prone to excessive ambition and that you truly care about this kingdom and the prosperity of the people -– not for your own benefit but for theirs.”

“I still don’t know what to do. It sounds like this magical gift is pretty rare. How will I ever learn to master it?

Mateo gave her his best crooked smile and said, “Well, you may know someone who knows a thing or two about magic and is willing to help you along the way.”

“Perhaps, I do know at least one person,” Elena laughed.

“I will help you in any way that I can. We will research and practice together. You won’t be alone in this. I promise,” Mateo said earnestly, placing a hand over hers. Elena felt much better already.

Mateo got to his feet, offered a hand to Elena, which she took, and helped her to her feet. Much to his shock and –- if he was being honest with himself, which he wasn’t –- delight, Elena threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder as he patted her back awkwardly.

“Thank you, my friend,” she whispered, turned and walked out of the hidden workshop with her head held high and her heart feeling lighter than it had in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

The clicking of heels echoed down the sun filled halls within the palace as Crown Princess Elena led her little entourage of palace officials towards the royal dining room for the morning meal. Armando, the castle steward, was reciting the list of things requiring her attention that day as Elena either delegated the task to an appropriate party or put the tasks on her own schedule for the day. Her cousin, Chancellor Esteban, stayed at Elena’s side, sharing his expertise and opinions on each task that was mentioned; he was well versed in questioning every decision made by the princess – which exasperated her to no end, and, truthfully, Elena found it to be incredibly tiresome. As her schedule for the day was filling up, she made a mental note to keep a few hours free to study magic with Mateo.

Esteban had been going on about a matter that had been discussed at the previous grand council meeting, and, in spite of the fact that he had been overruled by a majority vote, was still trying to argue his case, “Do you truly think it wise, princess, to deny Doña Paloma her request to increase the status of the merchant’s guild and take leadership over all trade negotiations and agreements in Avalor? It could be a mutually ben –”

“Esteban, no. Absolutely not!” Elena interrupted, “While I greatly respect her business savvy and her negotiation skills, it is common knowledge that she has a reputation for being greedy and money hungry. Need I remind you of the mess she made of Navidad last year because of her selfish ambition? That woman cares for money above all else and I cannot trust her to make decisions for the good of the kingdom.”

“But princess, think of the benefits that could be gained by allying yourself with the most influential woman in Avalor.”

“Last time I checked, dear cousin, I was the crown princess and, unless I am mistaken, much beloved by the people of Avalor which makes me the most influential woman in Avalor.”

“But princess –”

Elena sighed as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to soothe her rising irritation, “No. Major trade agreements affecting the entire kingdom will continue to be handled by myself and the council. Smaller agreements between merchants can be handled among themselves and the guild as it currently stands.”

“But princess, consider– “

“Enough Esteban!” she snapped, as she stopped walking and, with a stamp of her foot, turned towards him, eyes flashing. As her temper flared, a gust of wind blew through the open air hallway and a door slammed at the other end.

The entire entourage, including Esteban, froze – wide eyed – and stared at the princess. She wasn’t sure if it was because they sensed the magical surge or if they were simply surprised by her outburst. With an inner sigh, Elena calmed herself and softened her expression towards Esteban, “Please, cousin, do not argue this point any further. I have made my decision.”

Esteban pursed his lips, but said nothing more. The group continued on their way to the dining room for the morning meal. They hadn’t moved more than a few feet when a much smaller set of feet could be heard skipping down the hall towards them.

“Elena!” called a sweet voice.

“Isa! Good morning!” Elena called out with a bright smile that she reserved especially for the little sister that she adored. Elena thought of how thankful she was that Isa was safe and happy after 41 years of being frozen in an enchanted painting. She would do anything, sacrifice anything for the well being of her beloved sister.

“Look at this! It’s my latest invention!” the young princess beamed as she approached her sister, a smudge of grime on her cheek, and held out a small, intricately detailed box.

“Wow, this is beautiful! What does it do?” Elena asked as she knelt down to wipe the smudge from Isa’s face.

Isa, wriggling out of her sister’s grasp, set the box on a nearby ledge and pulled a tiny key from her pocket, inserted it into the back of the box and gave it a twist. The lid sprang open and a golden rose with individual petals “bloomed” from the box, turning slowly in circles while a traditional Avaloran melody emanated from within the box.

“Isa! It’s so beautiful, I’m impressed!” Elena bent down to give her sister a hug, which Isa was all too happy to return.

“Thank you! I had a bit of trouble adjusting the rotation rate on the hexagonal gears that control the extension angle of the petals but it seems to have come together in the end. I’m so glad you like it!”

“Of course I like it, Isa! You are amazing! Will you be joining me for breakfast?”

Isa grabbed the little box, tucking it away in her pocket and said, with a mischievous look at her big sister, “Yes, but only if you can beat me there!”

Elena raised an eyebrow, put one hand on her hip and said, “Do you really want to go there?”

Isa giggled, “Absolutely! Ready? Set? Go!” And the little princess took off running, Elena hot on her heels. Both girls were giggling, leaving the palace officials and Esteban behind. Most smiled indulgently after the two girls, knowing that after the last 41 years, the girls deserved a chance to just be girls. However, Esteban was somewhat less than amused. He crossed his arms as he watched the sisters disappear around a corner with narrowed eyes and a scowl, muttering  under his breath, “Not suitable princess behavior, this will simply never do.”

Elena and Isa were sprinting through the palace, giggling like mad the entire time. They had rounded a corner when Elena suddenly collided with an unsuspecting person just on the other side.

She let out a cry of surprise as both fell to the ground in a heap and books went flying in all directions. Elena opened her eyes and saw she had ploughed right into poor Mateo and was now entangled with him on the floor. She raised herself on her forearms and said, “Mateo! I am so sorry! Are you ok?”

“Princess! I should be asking you the same thing! I am so–,” Mateo paused, staring – mesmerized – into Elena's eyes. He had never noticed the tiny gold flecks ringing her warm, chocolate brown eyes. They were such lovely eyes, he wondered why he had never seen this before. Then he realized that it was because he had never been in such close proximity to the princess before and felt the heat rising in his cheeks, for even though she was his closest friend, he was unaccustomed to having her – or any girl, really – sprawled over him in such a way.

“Elena! Are you ok?” Isa called out, as she realized her sister was no longer racing with her. She turned and ran back to see what the hold up was. Seeing the heap that was Elena and Mateo, she giggled and said, “Watcha doin’?” in a childish singsong voice.

Elena realized at that moment exactly how they must look and, face flushing, scrambled to her feet, reaching out to help Mateo up.

“I am so sorry,” she apologized again, “here, at least let me help you pick up your books.”

Mateo grinned at the princess and, pulling his wand from the holster at his side, said “That will be unnecessary.  Venido volador cannona! ” The books flew into the air, and landed in a neat stack in Matteo's arms.

Mateo peered at the books and said in an amused voice “I'm still working on getting them to alphabetize themselves but this is a huge improvement over the first time I tried the spell. The books flew into me so fast, they knocked the wind out of me and I ended up on the ground.”

“Wow Mateo! That is amazing!” Elena praised her royal wizard. “Do you have many mishaps when you are learning new spells?”

“Naw, most of the time the spells just don't work the first few tries. Occasionally I'll trigger a minor explosion but that's becoming pretty rare.”

“Well that's good,” Elena said lightly, “I would prefer it if you refrained from blowing yourself up, I've become rather fond of you.”

“Don’t worry about me, princess,” he flashed his best crooked smile.

“Would you like to join us for breakfast?”

“Oh! Well, I'd like to but I've left a potion brewing and it will need stirring soon. I only ran out for a moment to grab these books from the other library. But I'll see you later?”

“Ok Mateo, I'll see you later,” Elena said, with a warm smile. She then turned and, taking Isa’s hand, started back on her way to the dining room – at a much slower pace this time.

Mateo stood watching appreciatively as the princess walked away from him. Then, with a little shake of his head, he turned and headed back to his workshop, wondering all the way at what had gotten into him to make him look at his friend that way.

–––––––

The two princesses walked hand in hand into the royal dining room, chattering happily to one another, and approached the table laden with a breakfast feast fit for a royal family. There were platters piled high with huevos rancheros, chorizo sausage; bowls of freshly sliced mango, strawberries and bananas; pitchers of horchata and freshly squeezed orange juice; and – to Elena’s delight – a large platter of pan dulce .

Abuelo Francisco and Abuela Luisa were already seated at the table, chatting quietly to one another as the girls approached. Francisco glanced up and, seeing his grandaughters, smiled and said, “Buenas dias to two of my favorite girls in the kingdom!”

“Buenas dias, abuelo!” both girls returned happily.

Elena reached over to hug Luisa, “Buenas dias, abuela!”

Francisco looked at the girls in mock sternness, “That commotion I heard in the hallway didn’t, by chance, have anything to do with you two, did it?”

Elena, hands clasped behind her back, gaze directed at the floor to hide her amusement, said “Maybe...just a little?”

Isa chimed in, “Oh you have no idea! We were racing to breakfast when Elena crashed straight into Mateo. He was carrying his books and they went flying. I found them in a tangled heap on the floor!”

Elena felt the color rise in her cheeks as Luisa shook her head but smiled indulgently at the crown princess, “Oh mija! I hope you never lose your joy and energy but you truly have a lot to learn about the decorum of a princess.”

“I know abuela. I just can’t help it sometimes, I am trying to find a balance,” Elena replied, looking repentant.

The princesses took their usual seats at the table just as the palace staff and Esteban entered the room. Each took their place around the table and started dishing the various breakfast foods onto their plates. It was pleasant in the sunny dining room; quiet chatting could be heard throughout the room when Esteban cleared his throat and addressed the royal family, “I would like to bring to your attention a request we recently received from our nearest neighbors to the north, Malvara. They are interested in establishing diplomatic ties with Avalor, and have sent an inquiry as to our willingness to allow a Malvaran ambassador to visit our court indefinitely.”

A little crease appeared between Elena’s eyebrows as she considered the request. Francisco said slowly, “Malvara? Is that not the island nation from which Shuriki came from?”

“Yes, but I believe that is simply where she came from. She was not a member of the royal court. It is my recommendation that we accept this offer of friendship from our northern neighbors.”

Elena thought for a moment, “It is odd that, after so much time, they would be interested in a diplomatic relationship. Not much is known about the kingdom of Malvara, they have always had a reputation for mystery and isolation. I wish I knew what their motivation was.”

“Perhaps this is simply due to the establishment of a new regime. New policies for a new time?” Luisa offered.

“Regardless, this is an issue for discussion at the grand council meeting this afternoon. We should discuss the details, evaluate the risks and benefits, and Naomi should also have a say in this,” Francisco said firmly.

“I wholeheartedly agree, abuelo,” Elena replied as she reached for the last slice of her favorite pan dulce at the same time as her little sister. She flashed Isa a mischievous grin and said, “I challenge you to a thumb wrestling match, winner gets the last slice!”

Isa giggled and said, “You’re on!” and proceeded to grab Elena’s hand to assume the position for a mighty thumb wrestling battle for the pan dulce.

Just as the girls were ready to begin their contest, they heard an exasperated sigh followed by a pointed cough from Esteban, “Elena, do you really think that is behavior suitable for a princess?”

Elena raised an eyebrow and shrugged at her cousin, “I don’t see anything wrong with my behavior, cousin. I’m just trying to have a little fun with my sister.”

Esteban rolled his eyes and said with an air of long suffering, “A princess should not thumb wrestle. It is simply not done.”

Francisco and Luisa exchanged a look but remained silent.

With a heavy sigh, Elena pulled her hand back, looked at her little sister and said, “Isa, you may have the last of the pan dulce. There, happy now cousin?”

“Very.”

Elena's shoulders drooped ever so slightly and her eyes were downcast as she picked at her food with her fork. Being a teenage crown princess was a challenge in itself but trying to maintain her sense of self made it even more difficult. Elena found it difficult to live up to the expectations of behaving like a queen even though she was still a 16 year old princess. She just didn't care what anyone thought of her – and even less about “keeping up appearances”, as Esteban liked to say. It was one of the things she and Esteban argued about constantly. Her mood quickly spiraled down at her inability to live up to the gentle beauty and grace of her mother or the regal and composed manner of her father.

As she pondered these things – feeling more upset with herself and the situation by the second –  her fist clenched the fork tightly and suddenly she noticed the frost that was working itself in a lacey pattern from her fist down the fork. With a start, she dropped her fork and quickly hid her hands in her lap. Everyone in the room paused at the clatter and looked up at her.

Elena quickly got to her feet and, with a nervous giggle, said, “I believe I have finished, please continue with your meal. I have important matters to attend to.”  She curtseyed and fled the room. A wave of relief washed over her as she bustled out of the room and into the hall. Pausing to collect her thoughts, she closed her eyes and leaned with her back against the wall; breathing deeply,  that was a close call,  she thought, and realized that she couldn’t go on like this much longer. She needed to learn to master this new power and soon.

A voice from her left startled her out of her reverie, “Good morning princess! Er..is everything ok?” Gabe had been standing guard by the door to the dining room and was now peering at the princess, concern filling his eyes.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she said, “Hey Gabe. Yeah, I’m ok, really.”

“Are you sure? You don’t look ok.”

There were still a few hours before the grand council meeting so Elena decided to go to Mateo’s workshop sooner rather than later.

“Well, I do have a bit of a problem,” she said slowly.

“Anything I can do to help?”

Truthfully, the princess didn’t know how to explain and was still feeling reluctant to admit what was going on to anyone but Mateo. “I’m honestly not sure but I think I’m headed to Mateo’s workshop. You want to join me?”

Gabe looked over his shoulder and nodded to his counterpart who was standing on the other side of the door, “I’m going to escort the princess to her destination. Will you be ok here?”

With a salute, the young guard snapped to attention and said, “Yes, lieutenant!” 

Gabe and Elena turned down the hallway that would take her to the main library, where the secret door to Mateo’s workshop was hidden, when she heard a friendly, “Elena! Gabe! Where are you two going?”

Glancing over her shoulder, Elena saw her friend, Naomi Turner, running to catch up with her.

“Hey Naomi,” the princess said, as she nervously played with a lock of hair, eyes on the floor.

“Elena, is something wrong?” Naomi asked with concern in her voice.

“Esteban and I were arguing about the proper behavior of a princess–”

“Say no more, that pompous windbag needs to lighten up on you. You are 16 years old and rescued the kingdom from 41 years of misery. I'd say that entitles you to a little fun.”

Elena smiled gratefully at her friend and, remembering her previous conversation with Zuzo and Skylar, decided in that moment that she would confide in Naomi and Gabe, and said in a low voice, “That is not the only thing that is bothering me, but we cannot speak of it here.” The princess took Naomi by the elbow, and, beckoning to Gabe to follow, swiftly led them down the hall towards Mateo’s workshop.

“Ummm...why are we going to the workshop?”

“Because I have something important to share with you that cannot be overhead by anybody. Mateo already knows and I’m confident that his workshop is safe.”

The trio had reached the royal library and opened the secret door, quietly entering the workshop to find Mateo hunched over a book while absently stirring a bubbling potion.

Hearing the footsteps behind him, Mateo glanced over his shoulder to greet his guests, “Elena! Naomi! Gabe! Welcome, what are you three doing here?”

“I decided that it was time to share my secret with all of my friends and you know as well as I do that this is one of the few places in the palace that is completely safe from eavesdroppers.”

“That makes sense,” Mateo agreed.

“So what is this terrible secret?” Naomi asked.

Gabe added, “Yeah, I’m really curious what the big deal is now.”

“You may want to sit down for this,” Elena said nervously as she took one of the wingback chairs in the corner, her three friends following suit.

Elena and Mateo proceeded to fill Naomi and Gabe in on how it seemed that the Amulet of Avalor had gifted Elena more than they originally thought and how it seemed that Elena actually had an innate magical ability which she would eventually be able to shape as she willed. They explained how the magic was starting to build up in such a way that it needed to be released; and how she was planning to master it – with Mateo’s help.

When they were finished, Naomi stared at Elena in awe. “Ok, I knew something weird was going on with you but I never expected this! Wow! So your magical abilities are not limited to whatever it is that the scepter can do? I can't believe that you didn't tell me sooner!”

Gabe looked dazed, like he had just received a blow to the head. With a little shake of his head, he said cautiously, “Does this make you a sorceress? Like Shuriki?”

Shaking her head with her hands in front of her, palms out, Elena said defensively, “Goodness, no! I am not a sorceress! I'm nothing like that witch! And I didn't tell anyone until just a few days ago when I told Mateo and asked him to help me. I am terrified that my people won't accept a magically gifted queen after Shuriki. And what happens then?”

“Of course you are nothing like her,” Naomi said soothingly, reaching out to place a hand on Elena’s shoulder, “but the truth is that you are magically gifted and no matter how much you learn to control it, you won't be able to hide it forever, it will slip out eventually and keeping it secret will only make it look like you have something to hide. I think we can agree that honesty is always the best policy, especially when you are responsible for an entire kingdom.”

“I don’t know,” Gabe said slowly, “Avalor never had a magically gifted ruler until Shuriki and look how that turned out. It might be better to keep the magic a secret.”

Naomi’s eyes flashed with anger, “Really Gabe? Do you really think Elena is anything like Shuriki? I’ll admit that I wasn’t here during her reign but I’ve heard enough. Elena could never in a million years be like her.”

“But the magic–”

“You are a fool, Gabriel Nunez, if you think that the gift of magic is all it takes to turn a person into power hungry moron!”

“Ok, I’m sorry. I know Elena is not a power crazed ruler but as someone whose job it is to always be looking out for her wellbeing, I am worried for her safety if the people are not ok with another magic wielding ruler so soon after Shuriki’s reign.”

“They’ll be much more ok with it if she’s honest than if she intentionally hides it.”

Elena pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she considered these words. She knew that honesty was always right and deceiving her people for any reason was not the mark of a good queen. It bothered her that she was even considering making a deliberate choice to be deceitful, and the more she thought about it, the more upset she was with herself.

Seeing the array of emotions playing across his friend’s lovely face, Mateo cut in, “Naomi is right. However, at this moment the first priority is to learn how to manage the magic; for your own safety. The first step is to manage your emotions. It seems that strong emotions cause the magic to become volatile, so until you learn to manage the magic, you need to try and be careful of your feelings.”

Elena laughed, though it had a slightly hysterical edge to it, “Have you met me? I wear my feelings on my sleeve!” 

“That’s putting it mildly,” Gabe muttered under his breath, as Naomi gave him a sharp swat on the arm, “Oww!!”

Taking a calming breath, she continued, “You're both right, of course. First things first, I will learn what I need to do to master this gift, then I will figure out how to convince the kingdom that I am still worthy of their trust.”

Mateo clapped his hands together and leaned forward eagerly, elbows on his knees, and said, “I have a theory about the scepter, by the way. Would you like to hear it?” at the incredulous look from the girls and a bewildered look from Gabe, he continued in an amused voice, “Ok, ok! Of course you do! Silly question. I believe that the scepter not only channels your magic but it amplifies your magic, which is why it saps so much if your energy each time you use it. Even for a wizard, using magic expends energy. The more powerful the spell, the more energy is expended. Most of the time it's expended at a rate that your body can keep up with, but occasionally there are spells that require more magic than your body can replenish right away and it will leave you exhausted. Powerful shields that require concentration to maintain are a great example of this.”

Elena’s brow creased in confusion as she said, “So, you mean that I may find using magic in general to be harmful like the scepter was?”

Mateo continued, “At first, but wielding magic is a bit like physical exercise. The more you practice, the stronger you become in regards to how fast your body can replenish the magic. You may find that eventually you will be able use the scepter to some extent without breaking a sweat.”

“That's a relief,” Elena said.

“As a side note,” Mateo said, “I've done a little research on magical labels and terminology since we last spoke and I've learned that a person who is naturally gifted with magic, as in your case, is a sorceress”, as Elena opened her mouth to protest, Mateo hurried on, “let me finish. It is a common misconception that Shuriki was a sorceress. She is what is known as a malefica, an evil witch. Like a malvago, only female.

“The fundamental difference between a wizard and a sorcerer is that, with enough training, a strong will, and some affinity for the arcane arts, almost anyone can become a wizard while a sorcerer or sorceress is naturally gifted. You, Elena, will eventually be able to use your magic with a single thought. No spells, no physical focus required.

“It appears that Shuriki was unique in that her power was completely reliant upon her wand, which, I believe, was an ancient relic, native to her homeland. After a little digging into the antiquities, I've learned that the ancient Malvarans were a powerful and magically gifted people, similar to the Meruvians – though perhaps a bit darker. Many Malvaran relics are powerfully enchanted, much like the scepter of light. The relic acts as a conduit for the magic and the wielder must have some affinity for the arcane. The scepter never reacted until you took possession of it. I hypothesize that  you were the first magically gifted ruler to wield it in living memory, and – therefore – the first to be able to channel its power.  Shuriki must have had an affinity for magic but I suspect that she was a lousy malefica. She knew the words needed to trigger its power but it seems that she had very little inherent power in her own right.”

“Or she wouldn't have shriveled up like a fig as soon as her wand was broken,” Naomi quipped.

Elena practically leapt from her chair and began pacing the room, apparently deep in thought, “So, I spent 41 years absorbing magic from the amulet. That is a long time to be absorbing an infinite magic source and because of that I now have a natural gift that doesn't require an artifact to harness. I wonder what that means for me?”

“It means your magical gifts are ridiculously powerful?” Naomi suggested.

“And that's what I'm afraid of,” Elena said.

“Why are you so determined to think this is a bad thing? You’re usually one of the most optimistic people I know, this attitude is so not like you.”

“I want to be a good queen. I want peace for my kingdom. That cannot happen if my people don't trust me.”

“You don’t know that the people won’t trust a magic wielding queen, save that worry for another time. I know you will be a great queen. This is an amazing gift and it sounds like you will be able to shape it how you will and will only be limited by your imagination! Think of the possibilities! You could be a healer or a mighty protector of your people; if another Shuriki threatens your kingdom you will be equipped to stop the threat in it’s tracks! How could the people not love that?” Naomi countered.

Elena stood with her back to her friends, head bowed and her arms wrapped around her middle, as if she was trying to warm herself. It was clear that she was worried for her kingdom, and – in that moment – she looked utterly alone.

Gabe looked torn, as if he wanted to go comfort her but was, at the same time, a little afraid of her. Mateo rose from his chair and quietly approached the princess. He placed a hand on her shoulder and could feel that she was trembling. More than anything, he wanted to be a comfort to his friend and said quietly, “Elena, I understand that you are scared but remember, you are not alone. I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I will be with you every step of the way. I will not rest until we have mastered your gift. And I'll stand by you no matter what happens.”

“Me too,” Naomi chirped, “you know I'll help in any way I n can.”

“Me too!” a third voice chimed in.

Elena and Mateo both nearly jumped out of their skin, with a cry of shock, as Zuzo popped in from the spirit world, bobbing in the air next to Elena’s ear.

“Really Zuzo? Again?” Elena exclaimed as she once again put a shaking hand over her racing heart, “You really should give a girl some warning before you just pop in like that!”

Gabe and Naomi exchanged a bewildered look at the sight of Elena talking to the air. Naomi bit her lip in confusion as she looked between Elena and Mateo and said, “Ummm…what just happened?”

Mateo tore his gaze away from the spirit animal guide and looked apologetically at Naomi, “Oh, sorry! I forget that you two won’t be able to see him. Zuzo was my grandfather’s chanul – his spirit guide –  and spirit guides can only be seen by the average person when summoned by a wizard –– or Elena, so it would seem.”

“Oh, did I startle you? Honestly, by now, you should just expect me to pop in occasionally,” Zuzo quipped, “Who’s this?” he said with a pointed look at Naomi and Gabe.

“Oh, this is Naomi and Gabe. They are friends of ours but I don’t think they can see you – or hear you for that matter,” Elena answered.

“Well, then you two must look really silly to them right about now.”

Rolling her eyes, Elena said, “Yeah, thanks for that. Is there anything we can do to bring them into this conversation?”

Mateo said, “Maybe I can cast the summoning spell?”

“It's worth a try,” Zuzo shrugged as he stretched and settled himself in to wait.

Mateo grabbed his tamborita and cried “ Illuminara Alacazar Wayohel! ”

Nothing happened.

“Was something supposed to happen?” Naomi asked doubtfully.

“Yeah, that should have worked, Princess Sofia could see him when I did the spell before. Maybe…” Mateo trailed of, eyebrows knitted in consternation. He gave his tamborita an accusatory look as if it was responsible.

Elena pondered this for a moment. Her eyes lit up as an idea popped into her head, “Maybe it's because he’s already here!”

“Who's here?”

“Zuzo, the spirit guide! Zuzo, can you please pop back into the spirit world so Mateo can work the spell properly?”

“Sure thing princess, see you in a minute – or less!” Zuzo said as he vanished with a little “pop”.

“Ok Mateo, try again,” Elena encouraged.

“Ok, here goes nothing,” Mateo said as he prepared himself to cast the spell, “ Illuminara Alacazar Wayohel!”

With a little puff of smoke, Zuzo popped back in. Naomi cried out in astonishment and nearly fell out of her chair as she could definitely see the spirit guide this time. Gabe leapt from his chair to stand in front of Elena with his sword drawn.

“Why does this keep happening to me?” Zuzo asked as he feigned sorrow, “You were expecting me this time, weren't you?”

Naomi collected herself and said, “Yeah, sorry about that. I've never met a spirit guide before. Or any spirit really.”

“Calm down, Gabe. I’ve already told you, this is Zuzo. He won’t hurt you. And seeing as he’s a spirit, you probably can’t do anything with that sword even if he was a danger to me, so put that thing away,” Elena chided her royal guard. Gabe slowly put his sword away and sat back in his chair.

“Anyways,” Elena cut in, “what was it you were saying before we got distracted by your presence?”

“I said, ‘me too’,” Zuzo said with a grin, “I'll help guide you through this magic thing, it's what spirit guides do. We guide people.”

“Thank you Zuzo,” the princess said earnestly.

Elena reached out to grasp Mateo’s hand and gave it a grateful squeeze while glancing at Naomi, Gabe and Zuzo, saying, “I am truly blessed to have friends as loyal and true as you four. Thank you!”

“I'm touched, you consider me a true and loyal friend,” Zuzo said as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

“Of course I do,” Elena replied as she turned towards Mateo, grasping his hand with both of hers as though it were a lifeline, she said, “Now, can you tell me how to go about learning to control these gifts?”

Looking at his hand grasped in hers, and wondering if it was just him or had the room become a little warmer, he cleared his throat and said, “Well, from my experience, it starts with a daily practice of meditation to calm your mind and help you to focus your thoughts. As a wizard, I have to practice concentration on a daily basis. Even for a naturally gifted magic wielder, concentration is key. Every spell I learn starts with me visualizing the desired end effect of the spell. Without that, my spells would be empty words and useless beating on my tamborita.”

“Maybe start small, princess,” Zuzo said lightly, “try lighting a candle and putting it out. But be careful, maybe everyone should take cover?”

“This I've got to see!” Naomi said enthusiastically.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Gabe muttered as he leaned in to see what the princess was about to attempt.

“Okay…” Elena said uncertainly as she released Mateo’s hand and took her seat again. Mateo rummaged through a cupboard and produced an unlit candle and placed it in front of her.

“Now, close your eyes and visualize the candle. Think about the magic deep inside you, imagine spiraling deep inside yourself and drawing just a bit of it, the way water is drawn from a well. Think about shaping that magic into a tiny mote of flame on the tip of the candle,” Zuzo instructed.

Elena wasn’t sure if she believed that anything would happen but she tried anyways. She closed her eyes and tried to follow Zuzo’s instructions – to no avail. Her face was scrunched in concentration and a bit of sweat gathered on her forehead from the effort, but nothing happened to the candle. Elena’s eyes flew open with a gasp, and she was out of breath from the exertion.

“Well that's a bummer,” Naomi said in disappointment, while Gabe looked a little relieved.

“It's ok,” Mateo said gently, “it takes a lot of practice to hone your will and concentration enough to work the magic. Trust me, I know,” he finished with a crooked grin.

Zuzo added, “You also need to have absolute confidence that the magic will work. You will never be able to work the simplest bit of magic without that. Think about this, though: you did interact and expend some amount of magic. That is probably why you look like you just ran up 3 flights of stairs.”

Sighing, Elena said, “Thank you, Mateo and Zuzo. You have given me much to think about. Now I will have to practice and hopefully– ,” she flashed a mischievous grin, looking much more like herself, “I'll be able to avoid destroying the world as we know it.”

Naomi laughed, “I suppose that is the worst that could happen. Oh wow! Look at the time! We'd better go, or we'll be late for the grand council meeting.”

“Alright, let's go then,” and looking over at Mateo, “thanks again for your help. I'll be back to practice again soon. This is the only place in the palace that I can risk practicing without anyone seeing me. Will you walk with me this evening?”

“Of course, princess,” Mateo said with a warm smile as he gave a little bow.

“See you later Zuzo!”

“Bye princess!” The spirit guide called after her as he vanished.

The girls left the workshop, accompanied by Gabe and hurried across the palace to the grand council chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena left Gabe at his post by the door as she entered the grand council chamber, Naomi at her side. Looking around, she could see that Francisco and Luisa had already taken their seats, as had Esteban. She heard a pointed cough and a muttered, “It’s about time.”

“Did you say something, cousin?” Elena asked lightly, though she had heard every word.

“No, of course not, princess,” Esteban replied smoothly.

Naomi looked at Elena and rolled her eyes but said nothing as each headed to their respective seats around the table. Elena glanced around, thinking about how fond she was of this room. It had several wide, arching windows that allowed sunlight to pour through; colorful tapestries depicting various scenes from Avalor’s history hung on the walls; and bright, plush rugs scattered the floor that were nice for bare toes to burrow down into. Elena knew this because she would oftentimes slip her heeled shoes off during council meetings when no one could see what she was doing. She knew that this was not “princess behavior,” according to her cousin, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She walked around in heels all day, she could afford to enjoy a few moments of freedom while cloistered away for hours at a time in grand council meetings.

Looking around the room, Elena said, “Are we ready?”  Receiving nodded affirmation from her four council members, she cleared her throat and hit the gavel on the table two times, saying loudly, “This grand council meeting on the 19th day of Marzo of the year nine hundred and fifty six shall now commence.”

As these words were spoken, the royal scribe began hurriedly taking notes.

“What is on the agenda for today?” Elena asked the chancellor.

“Well, we have several extremely important items to discuss today,” Esteban began, looking at the list of notes in front of him. He continued, “We have received reports, from the villages near the northern borders of Avalor, that thievery and highway robbery has been on the rise. The roads between villages are simply not safe anymore. Merchant caravans and travelers are routinely attacked by highwaymen. Leadership from the various villages have united together to request royal attention on this matter.”

Luisa shot a concerned glance at her husband and said, “We must send assistance to these poor villagers. We cannot stand by and allow this to happen.”

Naomi nodded in agreement and said, “Absolutely, it is the right thing to do! We need to let the people know that their crown princess cares about their welfare even though they live so far away from the capital. I think we can spare a military unit or two to increase patrols and protect the villagers.”

Francisco looked around the room and added, “I would also put forward that we should send someone to discreetly investigate this matter. There must be a reason for the sudden increase in highway robbery.”

“Perhaps it would be wise to consider the cost. Not just monetarily but what it would mean for the safety of our city,” Esteban quickly added, “let's not be hasty.”

Elena rose from her chair and began pacing the room – biting her thumbnail all the while – as she thought, considering each of the council member's suggestions, “Think, Elena, think!” She muttered under her breath as she paced. Her instincts told her to rush to the villagers aid but Esteban had a point.

“Are you walking around _barefoot_?!” Esteban asked in shock, “a princess–”

Elena shushed him with a wave of her hand, still pacing, deep in thought.

Finally, she paused and turned to face her council, looking at each of them, she said, weighing each word carefully, “Perhaps...perhaps we can do all of the above. I agree that it's exceptionally important to extend our hand to protect the villagers, but at what cost? I suspect the villagers would love nothing more than to protect themselves, but let's face it – most of them are are simple farmers or tradesmen. They have never had the resources or training needed to protect themselves. Let's send a small contingent of soldiers to train up volunteers from the villages to form a militia. We can provide them with the resources and equip them to protect themselves under the guidance of the royal military. It will give them ownership over the issue without feeling invaded by a barrage of soldiers.” Most of the table was nodding in agreement. Esteban pursed his lips and twirled his mustache; Elena wasn't sure if it was a thoughtful look or a disapproving look.

“Abuelo, I also agree with you that this situation warrants a thorough but discreet investigation. I find it very odd that this rash of highway robbery has come up so suddenly. Avalor has always been a peaceful kingdom – where are these bandits coming from and why?”

Francisco smiled proudly at his granddaughter and said, “I believe that your suggestions are wise and well thought out. It really is the best and most balanced option. Well done, mija.”

Esteban curled his mustache between his fingers and said, “Yes, I do believe your suggestion has merit. It extends royal support to the village while maintaining order and protection around the city.”

Elena and Naomi both stared at him in shock.

“Wait...did you just agree with Elena without a fight?” Naomi asked incredulously.

Esteban looked affronted, “Why would I disagree when we both want what's best for the kingdom? This may be a sign that she's starting to take her role as crown princess seriously.”

Elena rolled her eyes at the backhanded compliment, but, not wanting to argue, said graciously, “Thank you, cousin. It means a lot to me to have your support in this. Shall we vote?”

“All in favor,” Esteban said as 5 hands were confidently raised in agreement.

“It is settled then,” Esteban started, “I will make the arrangements.”

Elena took her seat and asked, “What is the next order of business?”

–––––

The meeting stretched on for hours as they discussed royal matters of varying degrees of urgency and importance. Sometimes with a heated argument between Elena and Esteban, in which Elena could sense her magic flaring in proportion to her irritation. Thankfully she was able to calm herself enough to maintain control.

After 3 hours, Elena – weary from the unending need to control her magic – said, “Anything else, Esteban?”

“Just one more thing, we need to decide on the issue of Malvara.”

Naomi’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What issue?”

Elena quickly said, “It’s an issue that came up over breakfast and I didn't get a chance to fill you in before the meeting. Cousin, will you please explain?”

Esteban proceeded to reiterate the request from Malvara to send an ambassador to their court indefinitely.

Naomi said slowly, as if trying to reconcile the facts by speaking then out loud, “So this strange, reclusive kingdom in the north is suddenly interested in establishing ties with other kingdoms? Not only that, but the same kingdom that Shuriki came from? Something feels off about this.”

“I agree,” Francisco replied, Luisa nodding in agreement, “however, we cannot deny them based solely on a feeling. Inter-kingdom politics must be handled delicately, and it would be unwise to disregard the possibility of peaceful ties with our northern neighbor simply because they are a mystery and the fact that Shuriki was born there.”

Luisa added, “This could be a lovely opportunity to learn about our neighbors and perhaps gain an ally and trading partner in the process.”

Elena, playing with the end of her ponytail as she considered this, asked, “What do we know about them?”

“We know they are an island nation in the north. They have a reputation for isolation and have never allowed envoys from our kingdom to cross their borders in the past. I believe your father tried once,” Esteban explained.

Elenas eyes lit up as she remembered a detail from her conversation with Mateo and piped in, “We also know that they are an ancient people who were – or possibly still are – powerfully gifted with magic.”

Three sets of eyes stared incredulously at the princess, who gave an embarrassed little cough and nervously moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

“What? I asked Mateo if he knew anything about the Malvaran people and he found this tidbit in the antiquities of the ancient archives.”

Esteban stared at the princess a moment longer, cleared his throat and said, “Regardless, I believe that we should accept their offer, this is too great an opportunity to pass up. Strategically, it would be wise for us to pursue strong alliances with all of our neighbors.”

“Hmm…,” Elena said as she tried to weigh the pros and cons, “I cannot find a good reason to deny them this request. We currently have ambassadors from several other kingdoms residing in our court, and they are key agents in maintaining our friendship with their respective kingdoms. Any other thoughts before we vote on it?”

Naomi said, “You're right, of course. I still feel uneasy about this but maybe it’s just because they are the unknown.”

“Shall we vote?”

“All in favor?” Esteban asked.

All 5 hands raised, some more confidently than others.

“By unanimous vote, we shall agree to accept the Malvaran ambassador in our court for an extended visit. I will make the necessary arrangements ”

“I believe our business for today has concluded,” Elena said, as she discreetly slipped her feet back into her shoes, and hit the gavel on the table, “meeting adjourned!”

–––––––

Later that evening, her royal duties for the day tended to and dinner with her family complete, Elena made her way through the palace towards the garden – reflecting upon the events of the day. As she rounded a corner just before the entrance to the garden, she saw Gabe standing guard just outside the garden entrance. He had been chatting with his partner in the guard, however, at the sight of Elena approaching, both guards snapped to attention and with a salute, Gabe said, “Good evening Princess!”

“It’s ok, you don’t have to do that. So, are you on garden patrol duty tonight?”

“How’d you guess?” Gabe said with a smirk, “It’s one of those rotating duties and tonight is my night. Are you off to the garden for your evening walk?”

“Yes, it’s become a bit of a tradition for me,” Elena said with a smile.

“Would you like some company?” Gabe asked hopefully.

Elena blinked at him, a little confused after he had seemed so fearful and hesitant when she revealed her secret earlier that day. Regardless, she already had plans to meet Mateo this evening. She wanted to him down gently, so she replied, “Oh Gabe, no thank you. I already have plans to walk with a friend. I’ve had a long day and after the grand council meeting and the dozens of people I’ve had to work with all day, I really just need some quiet time. I hope you understand.” She said this as she moved an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear.

Gabe looked slightly crestfallen but recovered quickly, “Of course, princess. Enjoy your walk with Mateo, and please call if you need anything at all.”

Surprised that he knew who she had planned to meet – she didn't realize that the entire palace had noticed who she spent most of her free time with and enjoyed speculating the why – she said “Of course,” as she nodded to him and continued on her way.

By the time she entered the garden, the sun had been replaced by the moon, bathing the garden in its ethereal light. Knowing she was alone, Elena removed her shoes and tucked them under a nearby shrub. She much preferred to walk the garden in her bare feet, enjoying the feel of grass between her toes. As she rounded the first bend and was out of site of the palace door, the princess turned her face up to the moon – throwing her arms out wide – and twirled, feeling absolutely free in that moment.

Once she had collected herself, Elena smoothed her dress and continued down the path, taking in the unearthly beauty of the moonlit garden. She took in the neatly trimmed hedges that flanked the garden walls; meandering paths winding lazily between grassy plots laden with sprawling trees and glassy ponds; and the flower beds scattered throughout containing countless flowers, shrubs and bushes, all of which were bursting with brightly colored blooms in various shapes and sizes.

Her favorite spot in the garden was a secluded area in the farthest corner from the palace. It was a small, cozy area surrounded on all sides by tall flowering bushes and trees that arched overhead – creating a leafy canopy that allowed just enough of the filtered moonlight through to see by. One tree had an old swing hanging from a lower branch of an oak tree. A lovely archway draped with grape vines marked the entrance. It was like her own secret world where only kindred spirits could enter.

Elena made her way through the garden, thinking of how uncomfortable the encounter with Gabe had been. She didn’t want to hurt his feelings and considered him a dear friend, but she just didn’t feel that way about him. She was too busy with ruling the kingdom to really even consider a romantic relationship with anyone.

She also suspected that Naomi was smitten with the young royal guard. Naomi was too proud to pursue it, especially since it was pretty obvious to anyone with eyes that Gabe had another romantic interest. Elena smiled as she considered ways she could play matchmaker between her two friends. As she laughed to herself, she heard a familiar and welcome voice greeting her, “Hey Elena!”

Elena turned eagerly towards the source of the voice, “Hello Mateo,” she said with a warm smile.

Mateo stepped out of the shadows and onto the moonlit path. Elena looked around, “Why were you lurking in the shadows? Are you hiding something?” she teased, crossing her her arms, eyes twinkling with amusement.

“What?! Me, no, I have nothing– No! I was just– Why would you even say–,” Mateo sputtered, looking a bit like a child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Elena could see the reddening of his face, even in the moonlight.

“Calm down, Mateo, I was only teasing,” Elena laughed.

“Right, of course you were! I knew that,” Mateo said in an attempt to be smooth, but realizing that he was utterly failing, gave up and flashed a sheepish grin at the princess as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Elena had spent many evenings walking through the garden with Mateo but had never shown him her secret spot. She decided that tonight was as good as any, so she grabbed him by the elbow and said, “Come on! I want to show you something!” and took off running with the young wizard in tow.

“Where are we–”

“You’ll see in a minute!”

She hauled him to the far end of the garden, where the trees grew much closer together; as they neared the entrance to her secret spot, she slowed and – releasing his elbow to put a finger to her lips – said in a low whisper, “Follow me.” She reached out and pushed the curtain of vines out of the way and motioned for him to enter.

As Mateo walked through the archway, he looked around – awestruck – and said, “Wow, Elena! I had no idea this was even here. This is probably the most beautiful place in the entire garden and I bet very few even know about it!” He noticed the arching tree branches overhead and the moonbeams filtering through and lighting the space.

“This is my very favorite space in the entire palace grounds. I’ve come here since I was a child whenever I wanted to play alone, to find some quiet or just to think. I loved that swing!” She said pointing at the old swing, “I would swing as high as I could, pretending I could fly, but I haven't swung on it for ages! After everything you’ve done for me, I figured you ought to be let in on the secret,” Elena said softly.

Mateo smiled and said, “Elena, I'm honored that you would share your secrets with me.” He wanted to mention the other secret she had shared with him recently but decided against it since he was fairly sure that while they could not be seen, they could still be heard. He would be a lousy secret keeper indeed if he was so careless.

Elena crossed the clearing to a moonlit patch of grass, motioning for Mateo to join her as she settled herself in a comfortable seated position.

“Of course I share my secrets with you, you are my best and most trusted friend, though I don't have a whole lot of them. Typically, I’m not a secretive person, but I'm sure you can understand why I have the few that I do.”

“Yes, I suppose I do. I still can't figure out why the crown princess of Avalor would even associate with someone like me, let alone share her deepest secrets,” Mateo said looking at the ground as he idly picked at a few blades of grass.

“‘Someone like you’? What do you even mean by that? And seriously, are you really going there? Again?” Elena asked her royal wizard in a mock stern voice. “Have you forgotten how we met?”

“You mean when Princess Sofia rescued you from the amulet?”

“That is exactly what I'm referring to but you keep forgetting that she never would have been able to do any of it without you. You were the key to my rescue and the rescue of my grandparents and Isa. It was your choice to defy the law and study magic at a young age that led to securing the freedom of all Avalor. Not only that but you are an exceptionally talented wizard.”

“So you associate with me because of my magic?”

“No! I'm saying that you are brave, talented, kind-hearted, and worthy of friendship and trust. I will be eternally grateful to you for rescuing me. Against all odds you helped rescue me from 41 years of captivity and then you helped me to defeat that witch! Do I really seem like the kind of person who only associates with people of ‘noble birth’?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Mateo grinned crookedly at the princess, saying, “No, I know you aren't. That is one of my favorite things about you. You have a big heart and you truly care for your people and are worthy of their love in return.”

“Thank you,” she said simply and continued, “Those events pushed us together and finding a true friend in the process was an added bonus. The two of us get along, it's as easy as breathing. I don't know if you've noticed but there are precious few people that I can truly be myself around and you, mi amigo, are one of them. I have to act the way a princess is expected to act, though as I'm sure you've noticed, I fail at that daily,” she laughed as she wiggled her bare toes in the grass. “I have to talk, walk, dress, and even eat like a princess. Do you know how sick I am of hearing, ‘that is not princess behavior’?” Elena said, giving a fairly convincing impression of Esteban.

Mateo laughed, “I'll admit I don't have quite the same pressures as far as my behavior goes. Everyone expects a wizard to be a little quirky,” he flashed her a grin as he continued, “but I can kind of understand the feeling. Since I was appointed your royal wizard, the pressure of living up to everyone's expectations that I will be as great a wizard as my grandfather has been a little overwhelming and I'm afraid I'll never live up to him.”

Elena peered carefully into her friend's eyes, and – seeing the hint of doubt – shot him a wicked grin as she pushed his shoulder, knocking him to the ground as he said, “Ouch! Hey! What was that for?!”

Laughing, Elena said, “I'm trying to knock some sense into you. You don't see yourself clearly. I know you're amazing and are just starting to explore your full potential but you refuse to see it!”

“Okay, okay! I’m amazing. Are you happy now?”

“Yes, and don't you forget it!”

“You know, it feels insolent to say about royalty, but you are my best friend. I love that we can talk for hours at a time and I love that I have a skillset that I can use to help you. You know that I'd do anything for you, Elena.”

Feeling a little awkward about voicing these thoughts, Mateo rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously. Elena smiled warmly in return.

“We make a good pair, you and I,” she said, looking fondly at her friend.

They sat awhile in companionable silence for a little while, simply enjoying each other's company and the beauty of the garden around them.

Elena was first to break the silence, “How is your mami doing?”

“She is doing well. I know she is keeping busy but I think she misses me.”

“Don't you see her everyday?”

“Not since I finished school in diciembre and was appointed your royal wizard. Most nights I sleep down in the workshop.”

“Wait, what? You sleep in the workshop? Why in the world would you sleep there?”

“Most days I'm working on potions or trying to learn new spells or refine old spells and time gets away from me so rather than make the journey across town and up the hill in the middle of the night, I sleep in the workshop. Those wingback chairs are remarkably comfortable.”

“I wish you would have said something before. You don't have to sleep in the workshop! There's not even a bed down there! I honestly thought you went home every night. You know, Alacazar had a suite in the palace when he was royal wizard. First thing tomorrow I will make the same arrangements for you.”

“Really, you don't have to do that.”

“Nonsense, I want to do this and it's not like there's any shortage of rooms in the palace,” Elena replied, “I'll not have my royal wizard sleeping in a wingback chair every night. You need to be well rested, and, besides, you are practically part of the family! I want to do this for you, please?”

She leaned over and draped her arm across Mateo’s shoulders and gave him a friendly hug, bringing a smile to his face.

“Fine, and thank you.”

She leaned back and returned the smile, though it faded slightly as she realized the time. Sighing, she said, “We should probably head back before Gabe sends out a search party.”

“Why would he do that?”

“I ran into him just before I got to the garden. He was hoping for an invitation to walk with me but I turned him down.”

“What made you turn him down?”

“First of all, I already had plans to walk with you and, believe it or not, I actually look forward to our evening walks. Second, it is pretty obvious to anyone paying attention that he is interested in being ‘more than friends’ with me. I value his friendship and think he's a great royal guard, but I’m not interested in him like that.”

Mateo had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite identify, suddenly feeling irritated with the young guard but at a loss as to why, asked, “Why aren't you interested? He seems really nice, he's willing to protect you with his life and I've overheard several palace maids giggling and saying how attractive he is.”

Elena gave her friend a sad little smile and said, “Those are all good qualities but those qualities could also be applied to a good friend. While I consider Gabe to be a good friend, I find that he can be quick to judge and is not always as kind as he could be. If doing the right thing conflicts with his sense of duty, he will choose duty first every time. Did you hear him in the workshop earlier today when I shared my secret? He was almost afraid of me and my magic and was quick to insist that I lie to my people rather than embrace the gift, make the most of it, and – most importantly – prove myself to be a queen who stands for honesty and integrity.”

“Oh I heard him in the workshop. His attitude was actually making me pretty angry, I was seriously tempted to zap him.”

Laughing, Elena said, “While I appreciate the thought, I don’t think that will be necessary. He is entitled to his opinion just as I am entitled to mine. I will be sad, however, if he allows his opinions to drive a wedge into our friendship.”

Mateo could see the sadness and resignation in the princess's eyes and pushed, “I can understand that, but I think there’s more to it, isn't there?”

Elena looked him in the eye and said, “Truthfully, what I want or find attractive probably doesn't matter either way because as crown princess and the future queen of Avalor, I'm expected to marry for the good of the kingdom. I can't bear the thought of giving my heart to a man just to have it broken because of a stupid marriage alliance with another kingdom.” Her gaze turned towards the ground as she toyed with a stray wildflower in the grass.

As she continued to stare at the ground, a finger gently lifted her chin and her eyes met Mateo's kind but concerned gaze. She thought of how much she loved his crooked smile and wondered why she had never noticed the way his tousled hair framed his face or how a little crease would form between his eyebrows when something was bothering him. She felt the heat rising in her face and shook her head a little to clear her thoughts.

Watching the princess carefully, Mateo withdrew his hand and said quietly, “That does not sound like you either. You are the most optimistic person I know and this sort of talk sounds like you've already accepted defeat. You've always been a little unconventional in your rule, the people know this and most of them love that about you. Why should your choice of who you spend the rest of your life with be any different?”

“Because, I know that there are a lot of things that in the grand scheme of things will make very little difference to the future of Avalor, like walking around the garden in bare feet or thumb wrestling with my sister at the dinner table–”

“Wait, you thumb wrestle with your sister at the dinner table?”

Elena dismissed the questions with a wave of her hand, “That’s not the point, the point is that those things are trivial and while they may cause people to ‘talk’, they won’t impact the kingdom. Marriage alliances can make or break a kingdom. They can secure peace for centuries.”

“But Avalor is a peaceful kingdom, we have never had any true enemies. Why is this an issue? And besides, you have made many unconventional decisions that could have affected the kingdom. Like that time you decided to go against the rule of the council and befriend Charocca on the Monfuego. That could have gone seriously wrong. And I have a hard time believing that you are concerned with carrying out tradition for tradition's sake. And don’t get me started on when you decided to chase down the moth fairy during the eclipse last year. Or last Navidad, you were insistent on creating new traditions and not doing things just because that’s how they were always done.” As he continued, the rhythm of Mateo’s speech increased in speed and his hands gestured emphatically with each word. Elena half expected him to leap to his feet and start pacing the clearing.

The princess gently placed her hand over his mouth, which effectively halted the young wizard’s tirade, “Shhh...Mateo, what has gotten into you? I didn’t realize you felt so passionately about my choices, or lack thereof.”

Mateo shook his head and she removed her hand, “I didn’t realize it either,” he said quietly, “but you looked so sad and resigned to that fate. I know there are worse things than an arranged marriage, but I don’t like the idea of you not having a choice in who to love. As your friend, it is my duty to look out for your happiness, and I know that an arranged marriage would not make you happy. After everything you have suffered on behalf of this kingdom, I think you deserve a little happiness. Well, actually, I believe that you deserve a lot more than ‘a little’ happiness but I think you know what I mean.”

Elena took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she did so, and tilted her chin towards the sky until her face was bathed in moonlight. “Perhaps you are right. It’s not like there are any marriage alliances in the works anyways. Really, though, it makes no difference when it comes to Gabe. I am not interested. He’s a great guy but I simply can’t think of him as anything closer than a brother. Much like Naomi is my sister.” Mateo raised an eyebrow with a little smirk and said, “What about me?”

Laughing, Elena said, “What _about_ you? You are closer than a brother, you are the best friend that I have ever had. I can tell you anything and be myself. I’m not sure I can even do that with anyone in my family. I don’t have to words to describe what you are to me.”

Mateo smiled, “Well at least there’s that.”

“Indeed. But seriously, the moon is getting pretty high in the sky. I know I need to get some sleep and you should too. Go see your mami, sleep at home tonight. I’m sure Skylar will gladly give you a ride. I’ll make the arrangements for you to have your own suite of rooms tomorrow. No more sleeping in chairs, you crazy wizard!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Mateo said, laughing.

The two friends stepped out of the secret garden and Elena gave a loud whistle as they made their way down the path. The sound of large, beating wings filled the air as a jacquin landed in front of them.

“Hola! Princessa! Long time, no see!” Skylar greeted the princess.

“Hey Skylar, sorry. My schedule’s been pretty loco lately. I’ve missed you!”

“Aww, stop, you’re making me blush. So, what can I do for you, princessa?”

Elena walked over to Skylar and scratched him behind the ears. The jacquin leaned into her touch and was practically purring. With a small giggle, Elena said, “It seems that our royal wizard has been working late nights and hasn’t had the energy to walk home in the middle of the night. I was hoping that you would be so kind as to give him a ride home.”

As he gave a little shake of his head and a stretch, Skylar looked at the princess and said,  “Well, I like that wizard, so, sure! I’ll give him a ride.”

“Thanks Skylar! You’re the best!”

“Yeah, thanks Skylar,” Mateo added and turned towards Elena, “I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Count on it! We’ve got some serious studying and practice to do. Thank you for walking with me and talking with me. I always enjoy my time spent with you,” Elena said as she leaned over and kissed Mateo on the cheek. “Hasta mañana, mi amigo!”

“Hasta mañana, Elena,” Mateo said as he climbed onto Skylar’s back. The jacquin took off and as Elena watched the pair fly off into the distance, she thought about how thankful she was to have Mateo’s friendship and wondered if it was, indeed, true that she considered him to be more than a brother or a friend, then what, exactly, did that make him to her?


	4. Chapter 4

Elena kept her promise and ordered the old royal wizard’s suite to be set up for Mateo the very next day.  No one blinked an eye at this order as it was well within tradition for all palace officials to have a suite of rooms within the palace, and the royal wizard was unquestionably a palace official. In fact, the question most often asked was why hadn’t Mateo been given these rooms sooner. The truth was that Elena simply thought that Mateo preferred staying at home with his mother, that is, until she discovered that he was sleeping in his workshop every night.

Mateo explored his suite and marveled that it was his. He had never seen such extravagant furnishings, and had certainly never owned anything as luxurious as these. He had been content with his life before his appointment as royal wizard, but – he thought – it would not be difficult to get used to this new life.

The suite was large and consisted of 3 rooms. There was a bedchamber, a dining room that doubled as a game room and a washroom. The bedchamber had a large, luxurious bed and was decorated in deep blue hues accented with gold. There was also a mahogany desk and a bookshelf so large that it took up an entire wall. It was full of Avaloran history books, books on herbology, potions recipes, lore and even a few basic Meruvian spellbooks. The game room had a full sized billiards set, a piano and a small table laden with an intricately carved marble chess set. There was also a 4 person dining table that was perfect for hosting small get togethers if the young wizard ever had a fancy for such things.

He had taken the princess’s advice and gone home to visit his mami, who was ecstatic to see her son if even for a short while. She understood that he had an important role to play in the Avaloran court, and it was time for him to grow up, and go out on his own to unleash his full potential. Her son had a great destiny ahead of him, of that much she was certain, however, it still filled her with great joy when he made the trek across the city to visit her.

The young wizard took one last look around his new suite before heading down to his workshop for the day. He had a few more healing potions to experiment with and he wanted to work on a new protective enchantment that he had discovered in the Codex Meru. He also hoped to spend a few hours with Elena to continue helping her with her magical studies.

One of the nice things about the wizard’s suite was that it was just one wing away from the main library where the entrance to his workshop was located. Mateo reached out and activated the not-so-secret-anymore door to his workshop. As he walked down the stairs to the workshop proper, he had the feeling that he wasn’t alone. Peering around the corner he saw Princess Elena perched on a stool at his worktable. She appeared to be engrossed in one of his books on magical lore, studying so intently that he was able to sneak up on her – for once – without her notice. Grinning mischievously, he leaned over her shoulder until his mouth was right next to her ear and said, “Hey Elena! What are you doing here?”

The princess nearly fell off her stool in surprise. “What the– You– Mateo! You scared me! I didn’t even hear you coming!” She gave him several of playful swats on the shoulder.

Laughing and trying to duck out of her reach, Mateo said, “Ow! Ow! Sorry princess, I saw an opportunity I couldn't resist!”

Elena gave him a mock glare, but was unable to sustain it as she broke into a fit of giggles. “Sorry Mateo, I had a few hours this morning of free time so I thought I’d get a head start until you got here. I hope you don’t mind,” she bit her lip, as if suddenly realizing that he may not appreciate her intrusion into his space, and looked uncertainly at him.

“Of course not, princess! My workshop is your workshop,” he said with an exaggerated bow.

She smiled, “Thanks Mateo, I knew I could count on you.”

He grinned and asked, “Find anything interesting?”

Elena’s eyes lit up, “Yes! I had never even thought to study magic until now and I feel like I’ve been missing out on something truly fascinating! Did you know that royal school children in many other kingdoms, to include Enchancia, study basic wizardry skills in school? It sounds like it’s just simple spells but still! How incredible is that?”

Mateo smiled in satisfaction at his friend’s enthusiasm about his favorite subject. “I believe I may have read that somewhere.”

“Of course you have, anyways, I just thought it was interesting. I wonder how difficult it would be to implement magical studies into the schools in Avalor?”

“Well, considering that there is no one else in Avalor educated in the magical arts aside from myself, it may be difficult to find a teacher.”

“Hmmm...I didn’t even think of that. Perhaps a solution will present itself or perhaps it’s not meant to be. It just seems that there may be others in the kingdom who may have an affinity for magic but will never know unless they have the opportunity to try.”

“Speaking of having the opportunity to try, let’s try some more concentration exercies. I know this is not very exciting but strengthening your focus and concentration will pay off in the long run. Why don't you make yourself comfortable in one of these chairs.”

Elena did as she was told and sat in one of the comfortable wing back chairs.

“Now close your eyes and think about the magic that you wish to attempt. In your case, you should think about lighting a candle and the tiny mote of flame flickering on the tip of it. I am trying to learn a new protective enchantment that, if cast correctly, can shield an individual from powerful physical attacks or strengthen the fortifications around the palace. In that case, I will be visualizing wrapping the palace in a very large, magical blanket of light and the strength of protection it will need to provide.”

Elena nodded and said, “I think I can do that,” and then leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. Mateo followed suit.

A minute later, Elena opened one eye and said, “Have I visualized long enough yet?”

Mateo laughed and said, “No, you really need to spend some serious time concentrating before you can even hope to work the magic. I’d give it at least 10 minutes before even attempting the magic, you want to have a very clear picture in your mind’s eye of the end result when you work with magic. Also, you should be imagining yourself working the magic with the utmost confidence. There is no room for doubt when working with the arcane.”

Elena gave a dramatic sigh and said, “Fine, I’ll be quiet and pretend I’m a powerful wizard.”

The pair sat in silence for the next quarter of an hour, each visualizing the end result of their spell. Elena was a girl of action so this was quite a challenge. Mateo, however, was used to this sort of exercise and had no trouble sitting in silent concentration for 15 minutes straight. However, Elena was also a very determined girl so she forced herself to follow instructions and tried her best at focusing her thoughts on the task at hand. Finally, Mateo opened his eyes and said, “Now, let’s see where our concentration got us.”

He placed the unlit candle on the table in front of Elena and told her to try and light it with her thoughts. He explained once again that it was important to visualize the well of magic within her and to mentally draw up just enough to light the candle.

“Why don’t you go first? I’d like to see the results of this exercise in action,” Elena said with an amused smirk.

“Ok, fine. But I’ll warn you that it probably won’t work the first few times.”

Mateo pulled his tamborita from the holster on his back and stood facing the princess. He closed his eyes and mouthed the words to the spell silently. After a moment, he opened his eyes and – with an air of confidence – said, “ _protegorande lumos!”_

Nothing happened.

“See? What did I tell you? It happens to everyone their first try at a new spell. With a little bit of practice, I should be able to conjure this protective shield.

“I want to see it, try again!”

Mateo spent a moment in thought and spoke the incantation again. A few feeble sparks shot from the end of his tamborita. He tried again, and this time a warm, orange light shot from his wand, like a river of gold and wrapped itself around the princess, who was watching with admiration and delight on her face.

“That was beautiful! And I feel so warm. How long will the spell last?”

“On a living being? Only as long as I can concentrate on maintaining the spell. It has to do with the constantly changing state of a living body. On a dwelling, the magic will be absorbed into the structure and last indefinitely.”

“Wow! I had no idea that magic was so complex!”

“Oh, You have no idea,” Mateo said lightly, “But if you continue your studies, you soon will. Ok, it's your turn. Let's see what you can do with that candle.”

Mateo knew that Elena was probably not going to be able to produce a flame for awhile because of the need to hone her will and concentration, but he also knew that she needed encouragement and to start practicing if she was to make any progress.

She sat there, staring at the candle, trying to visualize the flame with all of the will power she possessed. After a few minutes of this, she gasped and collapsed – out of breath – into her chair.

“I don't think I am ever going to get the hang of this!”

“Nonsense! You've only tried twice. When I first started, it took a solid month of trying before I successfully cast my first spell.”

Cocking her head to the side, Elena asked, “Really? It took that long?”

“Yes, the first spell is always the hardest. A magic wielder is, in essence, taming wild magic and training it to their will. The magic is resistant to be shaped and molded so it takes a truly strong willed person to be able to control it. You are already strong willed but your will needs strengthening.”

“Hmmm...ok, that makes sense. So what spell was your first , out of curiosity?”

“Luminosa. It is a spell to provide a magical light, even in the darkest times.”

Elena pursed her lips in thought, “That seems appropriate, considering the state of the kingdom at that time. Well, ok. I'll keep trying. It's just really annoying that the magic comes out whenever it feels like it but when I ask it to...ugh!”

“Calm down before you accidentally set my workshop on fire with your unruly magic,” Mateo teased, “it will come, don't worry. I've told you it's like working a muscle. The more you exercise, the stronger your will becomes and the more control you have.”

Elena tried again, and again for the next few hours to no avail. Towards the end, she was pretty sure she saw a bit of smoke at the tip of the candle but still no flame.

Mateo watched, impressed with her determination; instructed as needed; and encouraged her to keep it up. It reminded him of when he was first started learning magic and he was pleasantly surprised that he and the princess had much more in common than he had realized. After 2 hours of this, he could see the exhaustion was starting to wear on her and insisted that she call it a day.

This became a daily routine for Elena and Mateo. After breakfast, which Mateo had started attending, along with the other members of the royal court, in the dining room, the two would spirit away down to the workshop so that Elena could practice in peace. Mateo also spent some of the time instructing the princess on magical lore and provided reading material for her to study. Occasionally, Zuzo would pop in to offer guidance and advice. This went on for several weeks, each day a bit easier on the princess, physically. One day, Elena finally made a breakthrough.

“Mateo! Look!,” Elena cried out, “It's a flame! An actual, real life flame.” She was practically dancing in her excitement.

Smiling at her enthusiasm, Mateo said, “Excellent work! I knew you could do it!”

In her joy and excitement, she launched herself onto Mateo and hugged him fiercely. The excitement must have been contagious, for Mateo eagerly returned the embrace.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I couldn't have done this without you!” Elena said joyfully.

Mateo laughed, “You are amazing! I never would have imagined you as a magic wielder but here you are,” he said as he tightened his embrace.

“Hey guys! I thought I'd find you down–what's going on here?” Naomi had just come down the stairs and was now watching the pair in speculation.

The pair broke apart as if they had just received an electric shock.

“Er...nothing,” Elena said with a sidelong glance at Mateo whose face was reddening by the second. She was certain that his red face was second only to her own.

Naomi raised a skeptical eyebrow at the princess and said, “Riiiiight…”

Mateo collected himself enough to try and explain, “Look at this!” he said as he pointed towards the candle. “Elena used her magic to light the candle! She’s been working on this for weeks and was very excited when it finally worked. You know how she can be,” he finished with a crooked grin at Elena, who crossed her arms and said with feigned offense, “Really? And just how can I be? Hmm?”

“That’s not important!” Naomi interrupted, “Really Elena? You were able to use your magic? That's amazing, and I missed it!” In her excitement, Naomi seemed to have forgotten the awkwardness from just a few moments before.

“Yes! I’ve been staring at that candle for weeks now and it’s a relief to finally have something to show for it. Though, it seems a little trivial to light a candle when I supposedly have this amazing power.”

Mateo cut in, “It may seem that way at first but everyone has to start somewhere, Elena. What you’ve done is a huge step towards achieving mastery over the magic. Eventually it will intertwine itself with your will and that is when you will have absolute control. It won’t happen overnight but now that you’ve managed to mold even the smallest bit of your magic to your will, it should become exponentially easier to make progress. But I think you should call it a day. Rest and be ready to try something new tomorrow.”

“Yes, oh wise and magnanimous teacher,” Elena said with a dramatic curtsey to Mateo, who laughed, shaking his head at her antics.

Naomi said, “Well, it's nearly time for the mid-day meal. Are you coming?”

“Sure, I’m starving!” Elena said, but looked at Mateo hopefully, “Will you be joining us?”

Mateo rubbed the back of his neck and looking shifty-eyed around the room, said, “I’ll catch up soon. I have...er...a potion I need to get started before I leave.”

Elena looked a little disappointed but said, “Ok, see you soon then, ready Naomi?” With a nod, Naomi and Elena took their leave of the workshop, leaving Mateo alone with his confused thoughts.

–––––

Naomi and Elena walked in silence down a few hallways before Naomi rounded on Elena, hands on her hips and said, “Now will you tell me what that was all about?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Elena said evasively.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. I walked in on what looked like a pretty serious embrace between two of my best friends. You like him, don’t you?!”

“Of course I like him, he’s one of my best friends. Just like you!”

“You would never hug me like that and, in case you were wondering, that’s ok with me,” Naomi said, poking a finger into Elena’s chest.

“I was a little – er – impulsive in my excitement. I don’t know, I just feel comfortable with him. Being myself around him just seems natural.”

“You spend a lot of time with him, probably more time with him than anyone else in the kingdom.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, he’s the only one in the kingdom who can help me with...my little problem.”

“Riiiight, mmhmm, it’s just because he’s helpful. Girl, you are in denial with a capital ‘D’.”

Elena sighed and turned towards an arching window, placing her hands on the sill and said, “I don’t know what you want from me. You know as well as I do that as queen of Avalor, I will be required to marry for the good of the kingdom. I refuse to allow my heart to be broken in that way.”

The window was a large, arching window with a large sill, wide enough to sit on. Naomi sat on the windowsill next to her friend and said quietly but fiercely, “You are the future queen of Avalor. You are _required_ to do nothing. Is this a law or a tradition that you are afraid of? Because the Elena I know is not afraid of anything and does what she believes is right.”

Turning her head towards Naomi, Elena replied, “It is a tradition. My mami and papi had an arranged marriage and my grandfather on papi’s side had an arranged marriage. It seems to have worked out for both couples but I couldn’t bear to allow myself to become that vulnerable just to have my heart broken.”

“So make your own tradition. I know you almost as well as you know yourself and you have never cared much for tradition for tradition's sake before, so why is it a big deal now? This is something that will affect the rest of your life and your happiness. If anyone can create a new tradition, it’s you.”

“You sound like Mateo, he said almost the same thing to me a few weeks ago.”

“You talked to him about this?”

“Yeah, we had a walk in the garden a few weeks ago and he wondered why I wasn’t interested in Gabe even though he is clearly interested in me. I explained that Gabe is like a brother to me and I have no romantic interest in him and that it didn’t matter either way because of this whole arranged marriage thing.”

“Wait, you talked to Mateo about Gabe?”

“Yes, but speaking of Gabe…”

“No, don’t even go there!” Naomi said evasively.

“Really? Why not? I know you like him,” Elena said playfully as she turned and sat on the window sill next to Naomi.

“First of all, we are talking about you. And second, I will not be anyone’s second choice. No matter how adorable I think they are or how attracted I may or may not be to them.”

Laughing, Elena elbowed Naomi in the side and said, “Ha! You just admitted to being attracted to Gabe! I knew it! You would be perfect for each other if we can just get him to pay attention.”

“I told you, I will not be second–“

“You wouldn't be second if he would just stop it with the tunnel vision. If he stopped and paid attention, you would be his first choice. I just know it! Besides, it may be a moot point if his reaction to the conversation we had in Mateo's workshop is any indication.”

“We'll see about that. I'm not getting my hopes up.”

Elena looked at her friend, thinking hard about how they could get Gabe to move along and pay attention to anyone aside from Elena, when she noticed a strange movement in the shadows down the hall. She wasn't sure why but the hair on the back of her neck prickled, like someone was watching her, and her instincts roared that danger was coming. Her expression changed in an instant, from a girl giggling about boys with her best friend to a crown princess determined to protect all within her kingdom. Naomi noticed Elena’s sudden change in expression and followed the princess’ gaze.

“What are you looking at?” she whispered.

“I’m not sure but I saw something odd in the shadows down the hall and I just have a bad feeling,” Elena replied in a low voice

The two girls were in a corridor that was away from the main traffic within the palace and was not particularly well patrolled by palace guards.

“Let's get to the dining room,” Naomi said nervously as her eyes darted up and down the corridor, and the two friends continued on – away from the strange shadows.

At the next crossroads between corridors, Elena grabbed Naomi by the elbow and pulled her in a sharp left turn down the next hallway and into an alcove behind a pillar, just as an arrow whizzed right past the spot they'd been walking just seconds before.

Eyes wide with shock, Naomi covered her mouth with her hand to keep from crying out. Elena tried to stay calm and think – how could she get herself and Naomi to safety? In her rising panic, she thought she could feel the magic roiling inside her, wanting to be released –– to protect her. She wished desperately in that moment that she could do more with her magic than light a candle.

Trying to calm her racing heart and her unpredictable magic, Elena looked around, noticing a suit of armor on display between two pillars. The suit had an old rapier strapped to it. Elena pulled the rapier from its sheath as silently as was humanly possible and prepared to defend her friend – and herself – to the death. While she was by no means a master swordsman, she had been expertly trained in swordplay from a young age and was not afraid to use those skills to whatever end.

Nudging Naomi farther back into the shadows of the alcove and drawing back into the shadows herself, she whispered, “I am pretty sure that we have an assassin following us, and I’m also pretty sure that it's me he's after. I will do my best to defend the both of us. My plan is to draw the assassin’s attention and once he is fully distracted, I need you to run for help.”

“No, I won’t leave you alone with an assassin!” Naomi hissed at the princess.

“Naomi, you are our only hope for getting out of here alive. I need you to find help!”

Naomi bit her lip in frustration, trying to think of a better solution. Coming up with nothing feasible, she said, “Fine, but I don’t like it.”

The two girls waited. Elena was certain that the attacker would not stop after one failed shot and would pursue them as long as the halls remained quiet. The lack of foot traffic and distance from the more highly populated areas of the palace was the assassin’s greatest advantage, however, Elena was not going down without a fight. She hoped to be able to take the unknown enemy by surprise.

It wasn't long before the assassin, clothed in black, prowled silently past their hiding place and down the hall. While the assassin was relatively slight in build, they were broader in the shoulders, which made Elena suspect that her attacker was male. And slight though he was – for a man – he was still bigger than her. He was wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled up over his head, which successfully hid his face in shadow. A short bow and a quiver of arrows was strapped to his back, twin fighting knives strapped at his waist, but the attacker was still armed – only now he was armed with a rapier of his own.

 _Good,_ Elena thought, _at least we are evenly matched_. She watched as he moved further down the corridor and then paused, as if a thought had suddenly occurred to him. It seemed that he realized there was no way the girls could have made it all the way down the corridor in such a short time as he then began searching each of the alcoves for their hiding place.

Holding her breath, she motioned for Naomi to stay back as she crept out of her hiding place, stopping a few feet from the attacker, standing tall, and confidently pointed her sword at his back, saying in a voice that was much more confident than she felt, “Looking for something?”

The attacker whirled, sword at the ready, and as he beheld his prey, said in a low voice that was dripping with malevolence, “There you are. I've been looking for you, pretty little princess.”

Elena met his gaze with a fierce look of determination and raised her sword ever so slightly as she replied, “Well, you've found me. Now what are you going to do?”

“This can only end one way, we both know it. I have a job to do and I never fail.”

Elena laughed mockingly at her assailant, “Really? I think we'll have to agree to disagree on that because I have no intention of losing to you.”

With a growl, the assassin lunged toward the princess, with a violent jab which the princess parried easily. Blades clashing rapidly, the assassin and the princess moved around each other in a sort of dance. Each thrust of the attackers blade was met easily by the princess's own blade.

The assassin was larger and stronger than Elena but she had speed and agility on her side. Whirling and twirling as she dodged the assassins attacks she desperately tried to find a weakness – any weakness – to exploit. At the same time, she allowed him to advance upon her as she led him down the hall and away from Naomi so her friend could escape without his notice.

Naomi watched in horror as her friend matched blades with the assassin. She knew Elena was an excellent swordsman  but it was entirely different when that sword was the only thing between the princess and a violent death.

Naomi noticed that Elena’s magic intensified in proportion to the increasing intensity of the duel between the princess and the assassin. A subtle aura pulsed around the princess and power was rolling off of her in waves.

She hated that she was helpless in that moment but knew that the best thing she could do for Elena was to run for help. It felt completely wrong to run while her friend was in such danger, but she was starting to believe that the magic may actually buy Elena some time. She knew that running for help was the only sure way to save her friend. Once Elena had led the assassin far enough down the hall that Naomi wouldn't be noticed, she made a run for it.

Seeing Naomi run down the hall, to safety, Elena felt a rush of relief sweep over her and her determination to beat this unknown enemy doubled as she parried a blow and countered with a fierce riposte, taking the opportunity to slash her rapier across his left side. Shouting with pain and rage, the assassin responded with a brutal lunge towards the princess that she gracefully dodged with a mocking smile.

As the fight continued, Elena could feel the magic rushing out of her. It seemed to be helping her movements become more graceful and swift than she had ever known them to be, and her steps more sure. For once, she was actually thankful for the magic that hovered beneath her skin, and even though she still wasn’t in direct control of it – she was pretty sure it was on her side.

She made a sudden low jab with her sword and threw the assassin off balance. Blades flashing as they whirred through the air, Elena had the advantage and pressed the attacker back down the hall. She was starting to tire but knew that, in this case, defeat meant certain death and continued on, taunting him every step of the way, “Is that the best you can do? And here I thought that assassins were supposed to be silent and sneaky. You must be the worst assassin I've ever met.”

She was hoping to enrage him to distraction with her insults. It seemed to be working as his jabs and lunges were becoming more erratic and sloppy by the minute. It was a good plan, and seemed to be working but what the princess didn't take into account was that proper princess footwear was not made to sustain such quick movements or pressure.

One of Elena's heels broke from her shoe and she stumbled with a cry as the assassin's blade was driven into her shoulder. Blood blossoming from the wound, as she fell to the ground, ice coating her veins in fear as she peered into the shadows of his hood. A feeling of sorrow for her family, friends and kingdom overwhelmed her as she thought about being taken from them so soon. As the assassin raised his blade to deliver the finishing blow, an enraged voice sounded from behind the princess, “PROTEGORANDE LUMOS!”

Elena struggled to turn her face towards the sound of that voice she held so dear and saw Mateo at the end of the hall, tamborita outstretched and a look of pure fury on his face. She had never seen him angry before and thought that – in this moment – he looked like a dangerously powerful wizard. She was glad he was on her side.

She felt the familiar warmth surrounding her like a gentle embrace. Though comforting and warm to the princess, the force of the spell against the assassin's blade was so strong that the assassin was thrown against a wall and landed in a heap on the floor. This happened just as Naomi and Gabe rounded the corner at full speed, a small contingent of palace guards following closely behind. “That's him!” Naomi shouted, “That's the assassin!”

As the guards apprehended the assassin, Mateo shouted, “Elena!” and ran to her side, falling to his knees at the sight of the blood coming from the wound on her shoulder. She peered blearily into his face, and gave him a faint smile as she said quietly, “Mateo, you saved my life. Again.”

“Oh Elena! I should have come with you! This is my fault, I could have protected you!”

She reached up and cupped his face in her hand, “Shhh...don't be silly. Of course it's not your fault,” she said, her breathing labored as darkness crept in at the edges of her vision. “You are my hero, Mateo. But I think– I think I’m going to pass out now.“ And she allowed unconsciousness to sweep her away into the blissful embrace of darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Mateo felt a sense of panic as the princess fell into unconsciousness, wondering if the wound was worse than he thought. Had the unthinkable just happened?

No, he couldn't allow himself to think those thoughts. Gingerly taking her hand in his own, he found her pulse. With tears of relief lining his eyes, Mateo placed his hands –  shaking with emotion – over her wound and said quietly, “S _anarando.”_

The flesh knit itself back together and the bleeding stopped.

Knowing that the worst was over, Mateo got to his feet and gently scooped Elena into his arms. He then walked over to where the palace guards and Naomi had apprehended the assassin.

Gabe noticed the unconscious princess in Mateo’s arms and, eyes wide with alarm, asked, “The princess– is she–”

Mateo felt numb with shock and answered in a flat voice.“She will be fine. The wound was not lethal and I have already healed it. She lost a lot of blood, I think this is her body's way of conserving energy so that it can heal itself from the inside out.”

Gabe nodded and turned towards Naomi, who, upon seeing her best friend unconscious and covered in blood, covered her mouth with a gasp, and said, “Oh my goodness, Mateo! I’m so glad you arrived when you did, I wouldn’t have found help in time to save her! Your saved her life!” Her lips were trembling, and she looked like she might burst into tears at any moment. Gabe put a hand on her shoulder and said, “You were amazing too, Naomi. You managed to run for help when most would have frozen in panic. If you hadn’t ran, the assassin might have gotten away.”

At that, Naomi’s tenuous grasp on control broke and she let out a sob and buried her face in Gabe’s shoulder. Gabe looked a little shocked at the outburst but recovered quickly, and comforted Naomi by patting her back, saying, “Shhh...it’s going to be ok. See? Elena will be ok. It all worked out and it was thanks to you that it did.”

She cried for a few minutes, but once she regained control over herself, she pulled back, sniffling a bit, and gave him a small smile. “Ok, sorry about that. I’m ok now. Thank you.”

Gabe, smiling at Naomi, straightened and said, “We need to take the princess to her chambers, secure the prisoner in the dungeon and report the incident to the palace. The rest of the royal family needs to know what happened.”

Naomi, Mateo and the small contingent of guards agreed and as the entourage made their way through the palace, news of the assassination attempt spread quickly, as Mateo could hear the panicked cries echoing through the halls as he marched on with the princess still cradled in his arms.

Upon reaching Elena’s chamber, Mateo placed her gently on her bed and sat numbly on a nearby chair as a flurry of activity whirled around him like a storm. Placing his head in his hands, elbows on his knees, Mateo reflected on the events of the last hour.

He couldn't believe that just an hour ago, Elena had been in his workshop and they had been celebrating the breakthrough she had made with her magic. Elena was his very best friend and they had been through a lot together, but this– he had convinced himself that they were simply best friends and had thought nothing of it until recently when he started noticing little things about her that he had never noticed before. Like the way her hair shimmered in the sunlight or the way she would play with her ponytail when she was nervous or the way her nose would crinkle ever so slightly when she was pacing in thought, which she did all the time. These were perfectly normal things for best friends to notice about each other – he was pretty sure.

But then she hugged him the way she did today, with all of the love and joy and excitement that was “so Elena” and he had felt a warmth spread through him at her touch. He felt such joy in that moment that he eagerly returned the embrace with just as much – if not more – enthusiasm as was originally expressed. It was just a friendly embrace, right?

When the girls had left the workshop, Mateo spent a few minutes trying to sort through his confused thoughts. Once he had pulled himself together, the young wizard had collected his things and departed for the dining room. He had been walking on autopilot, too deep in thought to be thinking about where he was going, when the clashing of swords and Elena's mocking voice roused him from his jumbled thoughts, “You must be the worst assassin I've ever met!”

 _Assassin? Impossible! Elena, no!_ Mateo broke into a run and followed the sound around a corner to the corridor where Elena was, just as he heard her cry out and saw the assassin's blade pierce her shoulder.

In that moment, everything became clear as his world was turned upside down. The thought of losing her forever was too much to bear and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was completely and irrevocably in love with his best friend. Had he been in denial before? Perhaps, but now–  Mateo was filled with a rage unlike anything he had ever experienced. He would not allow that assassin to further harm the girl he loved. Mateo swiftly pulled his tamborita from its holster and, concentrating with all his might on protecting the princess, shouted, “PROTEGORANDE LUMOS!”

The golden light poured from his wand and wrapped itself around the princess, acting as a shield from the assassin. The spell was so powerful that when the assassin’s blade made contact with the shield, he was thrown down the hall and had landed in a crumpled heap, which disabled him just long enough for the guards to swarm in from the other end of the corridor and surround the man.

At the sight of the fallen princess, Mateo thought his heart would break into a million tiny pieces as he rushed to her side. He had never felt relief so great as when he heard the sound of her voice as she called him her hero just before she gave in to her exhaustion. Mateo was thankful for the practice he had with healing spells over the past few months, for this allowed him to recall the spell needed to stabilize the princess and heal her injured shoulder.

He knew the princess would be ok but what he couldn’t understand was why this had happened in the first place. Who would want to eliminate the brave, beautiful, kind crown princess of Avalor? Avalor had no enemies, nor did Elena, unless you counted Shuriki but she was dead, wasn’t she?

Then Mateo’s thoughts turned to a more pressing matter –– he was in love with the crown princess of Avalor. How had this happened? They had become fast friends from the moment they met, that much was common knowledge. How could two people go through what they had gone through together – helping to free the princess from the amulet, freeing her family from a painting, and working together to defeat the evil queen and restore peace to the land – and not be friends afterward? He always found time with the princess to be enjoyable. She was intelligent, kind and funny. The more time they spent together, the closer they became. Trying to resist would have been a bit like trying to resist a magnetic pull –– it was impossible. But when had the friendship become more to him? When had he gone from considering her a close friend to finding her attractive in every way? As he considered the events of the past few weeks, he could see the signs, however much they had eluded him at the time.

The question was, what was he going to do about it? Perhaps he should confess these feelings. What if she felt the same? Could they have a chance at happily ever after? No. He simply couldn’t tell her. What if the feeling wasn’t mutual? He knew how she felt about the idea of becoming romantically involved with anyone if she was to be required to enter into an arranged marriage. What if she pulled away from him? That would truly break his heart. He couldn’t imagine not having her in his life, it was unthinkable! He would rather be her best friend than ruin the friendship with a confession of love. No. He would maintain the status quo. He would continue to be her best friend and love her in secret. As her best friend, he could at least look out for her safety and happiness – he could remain by her side and simply enjoy knowing the truth in his heart.

As Mateo tried to sort through these thoughts, the doors to Elena’s suite burst open and Francisco charged in, Luisa and Isabelle close behind.

Upon seeing his unconscious granddaughter on the bed, Francisco demanded, “What happened?”

Luisa covered her mouth in shock and whispered, “Oh mijita! I can’t believe it’s true. An assassin? In the palace?”

Isabelle buried her face in her hands and cried, “Oh Elena! You have to be ok! You just have to!” She then crawled onto the bed and curled up beside her sister.

The palace physician had been examining Elena, but he stood and turned to the royal family. “I am not entirely sure of the whole story, but I have been told that the crown princess received a serious puncture wound to her shoulder. However, I see no evidence of that wound aside from the blood on her.”

Naomi spoke up, “There is no evidence because Mateo did an amazing job of magically healing it before carrying Elena up here.”

The physician turned towards the royal wizard, eyebrows raised in surprise and said, “Really Mateo? This is your handiwork? This is exceptional work for one so young, there won’t even be a scar. I am curious, how did you manage such a feat?”

Mateo blinked –– still in shock ––  as he sat up, lowering his hands and said, “I don’t know. I have been working on healing spells thanks to an assignment the crown princess had tasked me with months ago. I hadn’t had the chance to get any practical experience since wounded person to practice on were in short supply – I knew the theory, however. When I saw the princess, I couldn’t think of anything except how much I wanted to heal her and I think that extreme desire was passed along through the magic.”

The physician considered this a moment and replied, “Well, nice work, young man. I am impressed.”

“Thank you sir, it was my honor.”

Naomi turned towards Francisco and said, “I can tell you most of the story. I was with Elena when it all started.”

Francisco nodded, “Please tell us everything you know. We must know as much as we can so we can figure out why an assassin would be after the crown princess and how to prevent this from happening in the future.”

Mateo listened as Naomi relayed what she knew of the story, starting with Elena noticing the movement in the shadows and acting on her instinct to get out of there. How Elena’s quick thinking saved the girls from an arrow and how they had hidden in an alcove behind a suit of armor. She told of Elena finding the rapier on the suit of armor and insisting on protecting Naomi so she could run. How Elena had challenged the assassin and how she had held her own throughout the duel.

Upon hearing Naomi’s side of the story, Mateo felt pride in his princess's bravery and skill, and a fresh surge of anger towards the assassin and whoever had sent him in the first place.

“That’s everything I know. When I returned with the palace guards, Elena had already fallen and Mateo had cast a protective spell around her and somehow knocked the assassin to the ground.”

Luisa looked at Mateo with pleading eyes, “Please, Mateo, tell us everything you know.”

“I don’t know much since I came upon the fight just as Elena had fallen. I will say that just before I reached the scene of the fight, I could hear her voice mocking the assassin from around the corner.”

Luisa let out a sound that was half laugh and half sob, “That sounds like our girl. She is fearless to a fault.”

Mateo continued, “When I reached the scene and saw the assassin preparing to deliver the final blow, I just acted on instinct to protect the princess. I was afraid that she–– I–– I thought I was too late. You can imagine my relief as I ran to her and saw her breathing. She even spoke to me before she passed out from exhaustion. It was clear to me that she would be ok if we could get the bleeding under control. I knew the spell needed to stabilize the princess and heal the wound, so I did what needed to be done.”

The physician confirmed, “Yes, I believe that she would have been much worse off had she been carried through the palace with an open wound such as what’s been described. I honestly think that the only reason she is currently unconscious is due to a combination of exhaustion and the initial blood loss. She should wake up soon.”

As if on cue, Elena began to stir and a hush fell over the room. With a small groan, her eyes opened to the sight of her friends and family surrounding her bed, which brought a soft smile to her face. Anxious though he was, Mateo forced himself to stay behind the others near the foot of the bed though his instincts begged him to take her in his arms and make sure she was alright.

Searching all of the worried faces around her, Elena’s eyes met with the eyes of the one whom she was most eager to see. As she took in his anxious expression, she smiled and nodded at him, communicating silently.

_Hello my friend. We'll talk later._

Mateo nodded in response.

“Do you remember what happened, mija?” Luisa asked, wringing her hands anxiously.

“I remember being in a sword fight with an assassin. I was doing pretty well too, until the heel broke off of my shoe and I stumbled. I think I'll be wearing flats from now on.”

“Functional footwear is a necessity to any swordsman of quality,” Gabe said matter-of-factly. Seeing the incredulous looks directed at him, he said, “What? It’s true!”

Elena laughed, “Thanks Gabe, I’m glad you see things my way.”

“What made you decide to challenge an assassin to a duel in the first place?” Francisco asked.

“To be honest, Abuelo, I really had no choice. After he shot the arrow at me, Naomi and I hid in an alcove off the hallway and once the assassin realized we couldn't have gone too far, he began systematically searching each of the alcoves. I figured it would be best to challenge him on my terms rather than let him find us and trap us in that tiny space. I needed to buy Naomi time to run for help.”

“When you put it that way, dueling with an assassin does seem like a sensible choice,” Luisa said.

“Look at the bright side,” Elena said cheerfully, “at least one of my hobbies that is ‘not becoming of a princess’ has proven useful. I’m certain that this one saved my life.”

“This is true,” Luisa said, “I will never question your sword training again, though Esteban may require more convincing.”

Naomi shrugged, “He’ll get over it.”

Isabelle threw her arms around her sister and said, “Oh Elena! I was so worried! I’m glad you are ok.”

Elena gingerly drew Isabelle into a hug and said, “You can’t get rid of me that easily, little sister. Of course I’m going to –– ow! Oooh..ugh!” Elena cringed in pain.

“Are you ok, mija?” Luisa said, hands fluttering over Elena, wanting to help but not knowing how.

“I’m ok, just a little sore. I did just lose a serious sword fight to an assassin, nearly died and was healed moments later by an incredible wizard. All in the last hour,” Elena said, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

“This isn’t funny, Elena. Why would an assassin be sent after you? What could you have possibly done to anger anyone that much?” Francisco said, his eyebrows knit in consternation as he began pacing the room.

 _So that’s where she gets it,_ Mateo thought to himself, a half smile playing at his lips.

“It’s ok, Abuelo. I’m fine,” Elena said soothingly.

“It is not ok. This time it turned out fine. But what if there is a next time? Will it always turn out fine? I am extremely concerned about this.”

“I honestly don’t know why anyone would be after me. If I have enemies, they have never made themselves known before now,” Elena said, as that little crease formed between her eyebrows, signaling to Mateo that she was thinking hard about the issue at hand. ”I think we need to talk to the assassin and find out as much information as we can about why he was sent and who sent him.”

Francisco nodded in agreement, shoes clicking on the floor as he continued pacing the room, “I agree. I don’t think he will talk easily, especially if he is a seasoned professional. However, we must do everything we can to learn the facts so that we can be prepared for whatever may come. I am still confused as to why they are after you and perhaps the assassin can shed some light on that subject.”

“I don’t think it’s Elena they are after,” Naomi chimed in, “I think this is bigger than Elena.”

“I don’t follow,” Elena said, raising a questioning eyebrow at Naomi.

“Think about it,” Naomi continued, “you don’t have any enemies but you represent the entire kingdom. This has been done before, only without an assassin. Remember what happened with your parents? Their elimination allowed Shuriki to take over without a huge military campaign.“

“It’s possible,” Luisa said, “But now is not the time to discuss this. Elena has been through a terrible ordeal and needs to rest.”

“You’re right, of course, abuela.”

Elena gave her sister a squeeze and reached out for her abuela, who gladly reciprocated the hug. She reached her hand out to give her abuelo’s hand a squeeze as they all headed out of the room. Naomi, Gabe and Mateo turned to leave when Elena said, “Please wait, you three.”

The three friends paused and turned back towards the princess, stepping closer in the space that had just been vacated by the royal family.

“I just wanted to say thank you, to all three of you. You each played a serious role in saving my life. I don’t think I would be here now without any one of you three. I couldn’t ask for better friends,” Elena smiled at her three closest friends.

Naomi put a hand on one hip and said with a smirk, “We couldn't have you dying on us. Mateo and Gabe would be lost without you. We can't have that now, can we?”

Mateo looked awkwardly around the room at anything but the princess, blushing furiously as he rubbed the back of his neck. It took Gabe a moment to process what Naomi had said because a few seconds later he looked indignant as he exclaimed, “Hey!”

Laughing, Elena said, “Seriously, I'm eternally grateful to each of you. Naomi, you were so brave to run for help. Gabe thank you for coming so quickly. And Mateo, thank you for arriving just in time with a trick up your sleeve.” The princess looked fondly at each of her friends.

Naomi nudged Elena, with a twinkle in her eye and said, “Scoot over, your royal trouble-makerness. I want to sit down.”

Elena rolled her eyes as she slid over, giving Naomi space to sit on the bed with her friend.

“Well, now that Naomi has made herself comfortable, Gabe, Mateo, please sit. What I’d really like more than anything right now is to enjoy a few normal minutes with my friends..”

The bed was enormous, and long enough that there were still several feet between the princess's’ feet and the foot of the bed. Mateo sat cross legged in the space between Elena’s feet and the footboard, sitting just close enough that her toes brushed his legs. Gabe grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it close to the bed.

Gabe looked at Elena, concern etching his face as he spoke, “I can’t help but wonder how an assassin even got into the palace undetected. I thought the palace security was tight. This is going to bother me for a long time.”

Naomi added, “What is even more odd to me is that he chose that corridor, out of all of the hallways in the palace. The corridor that we take often when visiting the library or Mateo’s workshop. He knew your habits.”

“If he knew my habits, what more about me does he know?” Elena questioned, that familiar crease forming between her brows. Mateo was sure that if she had the strength, she would be pacing the room and laughed a little to himself.

“What’s so funny down there?” Elena asked, peering at her best friend in interest.

“No–nothing. I just noticed something amusing, that’s all,” Mateo said as his hand shot to the back of his neck.

“Aren’t you going to let us in on the joke?” Naomi demanded.

“Oh fine, you won’t leave me alone until I tell you so– it’s just– just that watching Elena think so hard about this problem makes me think that she would be pacing the room right now if she had the strength for it.”

Gabe gave Elena an amused grin, “That sounds about right. You do pace an awful lot.”

“Very funny Gabe,” Elena said in a mock angry voice as Naomi let out a giggle.

Clearing his throat, Mateo said, “I’m much more concerned about why this happened. It is so much more important to understand the why rather than keeping threats out by force. Force always has a weakness that can be overcome but if there are no enemies then there are no threats. Avalor is a peaceful kingdom. You are a kind princess who has never met a stranger.  Who would want to harm you and why?”

Elena looked at Mateo in a way that felt as if she were seeing into the depth of his soul.

“I can’t imagine why anyone would want to harm Elena if it wasn’t to take the throne. She hasn’t done anything or made any royal proclamations that anyone could possibly be unhappy with,” Naomi said with a shrug.

Gabe scratched his head, “Maybe...maybe to cause unrest in the kingdom? Or possibly chaos? Simply to cause trouble for Avalor? It could be any number of reasons!”

“I don’t know. Only time will tell, I suppose,” Mateo said with a sign, “but Elena, how are you feeling? How is your shoulder? Does it hurt?”

Rubbing her shoulder where the grievous injury had been, Elena met his concerned gaze with a smile and said, “I feel a little tired and the muscles are sore but overall I feel fine. I didn’t realize you had become such an expert at healing spells Mateo.”

“Yeah Mateo, I’m impressed,” Naomi said with a grin.

Gabe looked amused and said, “That was seriously a cool bit of magic. Apparently, you are good to have around in a fight.”

The four friends laughed and talked awhile longer, it was a sweet time that was born, in part, from the exhilaration and relief of defeating and apprehending an assassin – as a team. That is, until Elena started dozing between sentences.

“Ok, time to go and let her royal highness get some beauty sleep,” Naomi said sarcastically as the others laughed.

The three stood up and turned to leave, saying their farewells to Elena. Mateo looked uncertainly at the princess and lingered a moment longer as the other two left the room. As he turned to leave, Elena said softly, “Wait, Mateo, please”

He turned and approached her bedside, ever resisting the temptation to gather her into his arms and confess what his heart was demanding for him to do.

She patted the space Naomi had just vacated and reached out to take his hand, her hand feeling exceptionally warm, though delicate in his own. However, that may have simply been due to Mateo’s imagination playing the scene of her defeat over and over in his mind. She pulled him toward her until he was forced to sit on the bed next to her.

Heart racing, Mateo tried to act as he normally would. They had sat together before, this was not a big deal. He sat with his back against the headboard and Elena rested her head on his shoulder.

“Mateo, our friends each played a role in my survival from the attack but you are the true hero of the day. Regardless of their part, I would be dead without you.”

“Awww, Elena, it was noth––”

“Don’t say it was nothing! It’s not nothing! You saved my life with your quick thinking and the spells you had at the ready. I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again, Mateo de Alma, you are an amazing wizard. I appreciate that you don’t allow it to go to your head but you need to understand that you are special and powerful. Avalor is lucky to have you as the royal wizard –– I’m lucky to have you as my best friend.”

Mateo sat a moment in silence, relishing the closeness, absorbing the princess’s words – considering his own words carefully before he spoke, his voice thick with emotion, “Elena, when I came around that corner and saw the assassin hurt you like that, I thought I was going to lose you. You are my best friend and I can’t imagine a world without you in it. The thought of what could've happened had I been a few seconds later haunts me.” Mateo cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter. He turned his head to look at the princess, raised an eyebrow as he said with a crooked grin, “but seriously Elena, a duel with an assassin? Really?”

Elena looked at him and laughed, “I know, I know. This is the kind of thing that could only happen to me. I just love a challenge I suppose.”

“I kind of wish I could have seen it. I’ve seen you practice swordplay before but this is completely different. I bet you were amazing! Especially in a dress and heels,” Mateo finished with a grin.

“Ha! Yeah, that does add a whole new level of challenge to the sword fight. I bet not many men have been presented with that challenge.”

“Probably not,” Mateo agreed.

Elena lowered her voice conspiratorially, “I probably shouldn’t say anything here but I think the magic rose up to help me during the battle. I felt more sure footed and faster –– almost as if my feet weren’t even touching the ground. I couldn’t afford to think much about it at the time because I had to focus on not letting the assassin run me through with his sword, but it was a bizarre feeling.”

Mateo thought for a moment, “Hmmm...that is interesting but not surprising. This magic is a living thing. It has a will of its own. It is part of you, especially now that you've started the process of molding it to your will. It stands to reason that, as an extension of your will, the magic would want to resist death as much as you did.”

“Really? Well, maybe this magic isn't as bad as I thought.”

“I'm certain that once you master the magic, you will find that the people of Avalor will accept you just the way you are.”

“Thanks Mateo.”

“Anytime, princess.”

The pair sat like that for most of the night, just talking and each feeling contentment in the presence of the other. Elena leaning against Mateo with her head on his shoulder, the picture of ease; Mateo, wishing he could hold the princess close but choosing to simply enjoy the moment with his best friend, and feeling overwhelming relief for her safety. Both were utterly content as they enjoyed a shining moment of peace knowing that it would most likely be at an end come morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing as she sat in a Grand Council meeting, chin propped up on her hands, listening to the passionate –– almost angry –– tirade coming from the other end of the table.

Elena was the picture of health after her near miss with the assassin the previous day. She was exhausted, but attributed that more to the fact that she had stayed awake, talking with her friends and then Mateo alone until the wee hours of the morning. He had finally insisted that she allow him to go so that she could get some sleep, knowing that the aftermath of any storm is usually worse than the storm itself. The exhaustion was worth it –– in her mind –– as her brush with death gave her a new appreciation of the time spent with loved ones.

Elena had awoken, a little later than usual, to a message from Esteban requesting an emergency grand council meeting to take place after the mid-day meal. Since Elena was crown princess, and it was her council, she was the only one who could authorize the meeting. Thinking that, given enough time to wake up and gather her thoughts, she would have initiated the meeting herself, Elena approved the request.

Now, Francisco and Esteban were going on and on about palace security and Elena's safety after the attack. Elena felt they were taking this incident way out of proportion. Yes, she agreed that the breach of security needed to be investigated, however, Elena felt that a simple increase of guard patrols focusing on the lower traffic areas within the palace would solve the problem. Naomi looked as mystified as Elena felt. Luisa looked torn between agreeing with her husband and wanting to avoid any hasty course of action.

“And of course, we must appoint a special task force of royal guards to accompany the princess at all times,” Esteban said thoughtfully while twirling his mustache between his fingers.

“Wait, what?” Elena’s elbow slipped on the table as she nearly fell out of her chair in surprise and indignation. “No! That will not be necessary! I would rather their efforts be spent on securing the palace in general.”

“Elena, your safety is the priority. Without you, all is lost,” Francisco said gently, “We must ensure your safety.”

“I don't need a security detail 24 hours a day. Having that many people following me everywhere will make me crazy!” Elena argued, thinking of her evening walks in the garden with a security detail at her back or trying to sneak away to her places of refuge outside the palace or, even worse, a group of guards following her into Mateo’s workshop as she practiced with her magic. The idea filled her with dread.

“Mija, you must be safe. I would rest easier knowing you were protected,” Luisa said, a tear gleaming in her eye, “We almost lost you to Shuriki, and now an assassin. I can’t bear to go through that again.”

“You have to admit,” Naomi began, “yesterday may not have happened if you had a little more protection than me at your back.” Elena looked at her friend incredulously, surely Naomi must understand how opposed she was to having her privacy invaded so completely.

Seeing the look on her friend’s face, she continued quickly, “I think that you could fulfil both the wishes of the council and your own. What if you picked your guard? I think you could think of a couple of qualified individuals whose presence would not only be tolerable, but would be a comfort.”

Elena thought she saw a bit too much understanding in Naomi’s eyes but considered her suggestion carefully. On the one hand, Elena loved her freedom –– on the other, she recognized the danger posed by an unknown threat outside the palace walls. The assassin did not simply decide to come after the crown princess of his own volition. If she must have a guard detail, perhaps she could choose friends whose presence would, indeed, be a comfort.

Elena straightened in her seat, her mind made up and said diplomatically, “Esteban, Abuelo, you are both right. Until the threat to my person is weeded out, we must take extra precautions. I am not afraid of the idea of more assassins lurking about, and if I had a sword, I could–”

Esteban interrupted, “That simply will not be enough! I do think that a princess walking around the palace armed is unseemly, however I also agree that in light of the current situation, it would not create a scandal. But I don’t––“

“Please, let me finish, cousin,” Elena interrupted what she was sure to be a new rabbit trail for him to rant about. “I also like Naomi’s idea. If I am to have a guard detail assigned to me at all times, I am going to choose the individuals. They must be individuals that I would trust with my life both to protect it and to be part of it to that extent. I can think of no more suitable individuals than Lieutenant Nuñez and Mateo DeAlma.”

Esteban looked shocked, “Mateo? The royal wizard? But he’s not––”

“A royal guard? He’s the one who saved my life with his arsenal of spells yesterday. Honestly, I can think of no one more suited for this task than he, however, in the interest of propriety, I believe that a 2nd is necessary and I choose the lieutenant, who IS a royal guard. And, truthfully, this assignment won't be too much out of the ordinary for him since he is already my personal guard outside the palace.”

Luisa smiled fondly at her granddaughter, “I think you’ve made fine choices, mijita, and have shown wisdom and willingness to see reason.”

Francisco nodded in agreement and Naomi smiled conspiratorially at the crown princess. If Elena didn’t know better, she would have thought that Naomi was up to something. No, Naomi was definitely up to something and Elena was pretty sure she knew what. Naomi was trying to play matchmaker. Inwardly sighing, the princess thought that her friend was being silly, however, Elena narrowed her eyes and said nothing, thinking to herself, _Two can play at that game, Naomi_.

Esteban, looking around the table, gave a great, longsuffering sigh and said, “Very well, it is decided. Princess Elena will be accompanied by one or both of her personal guards at all times until such a time as the danger to her life has been neutralized.” Turning to the scribe, he added, “Please, have the aforementioned young men summoned at once. Nodding, the scribe rose and hurried from the room.

Meeting Elena’s eye, Naomi said quickly, “I’ll go and get Mateo, I’m not sure anyone else knows how to get to his workshop,” as she bustled from the room.

The grand council chamber was quiet while the remaining council members waited for the newly appointed guard detail to arrive. Francisco had summoned his guitar keeper and stood by one of the arching windows, gazing into the distance as he idly strummed a quiet tune. Luisa had pulled out some knitting project from her bag and was busily working away. Esteban was standing near his seat, imperiously curling his mustache between his fingers. Elena simply sat, head in her hands, looking down at the table as her mind raced with the implications of the events of the past day.

While they waited, Elena considered the speed at which her life was changing. She found it hard to believe that 24 hours ago, she was in Mateo’s workshop celebrating her magical progress, and in the blink of an eye, an assassin changed her life –– at least for the foreseeable future, if not forever. _Mateo was right,_ she thought, _the aftermath of the storm is much worse than the actual storm. Dueling with the assassin was a lot more fun than this._ Still, Elena did not relish the idea of having guards accompany her everywhere, inside and out of the palace. However, it eased her dread a bit to know that both of the guards were treasured friends – one more so than the other. She was sure that would make a difference to her. These two knew her well and would allow her to be herself without judgement. That alone, made this new rule bearable.

–––––

Mateo had been busy assembling the ingredients for a new sleeping potion he was trying to perfect when Naomi burst into the workshop. Mateo, startled, looked up from his work and paused at the state of her.

“Naomi! What’s wrong, you look as if you just ran clear across the palace grounds!”

“Nothing’s wrong and I did run clear across the palace. There’s a grand council meeting in session and I ran all the way from the council chamber.”

“Ummm...why aren’t you in the council meeting?”

“Because I’ve come to bring you back to the council.”

Mateo looked dumbfounded at this statement. “Why in the world would the council want to see me?”

“You and Gabe,” Naomi corrected him, “I came to find you because I didn’t think any of the servants or guards would know where to find you. And I’m not telling, it’s for the council as a whole to share. Or, more specifically, it’s for Elena to share since she is the one who requested your presence in the council chamber.”

“Really? She requested me?” This was a puzzle to Mateo. He couldn’t imagine what the grand council had in store for him, let alone why Elena would request him, of all people, to come and stand before the council. They had already appointed him to the post of royal wizard, a title he felt inadequate to possess. What more could they do for him?

“I don't know why this is such a big surprise to you. You saved her life yesterday,” Naomi said, interrupting his thoughts. “Come on! We mustn't keep the grand council waiting or Esteban might irritate Elena to the point that her magic goes nuts.”

As she walked towards the door that would allow them to exit the workshop, Mateo followed.

“You make a good point,” he replied, quickening his pace, “Does that still happen often?”

“Not nearly as often as before she started working with you. It still happens occasionally, though. Last week, she got so irritated with Esteban that she froze her pen. Thankfully, no one else noticed.”

Mateo smiled a little, shaking his head at the princess's slip of composure. Naomi stopped talking, as they had reached the workshop door.

They hurried through the palace in companionable silence, Mateo's mind whirring in speculation the whole way.

_What is this about? Why won't Naomi tell me? I hope Elena is ok. What if she had a relapse from her injury yesterday and needs a healer. Maybe I did something wrong. I really hope she's ok._

His heart raced in anticipation, both from wondering about this whole council situation but also from the anticipation of seeing the girl he loved. He wondered if he had been over dramatic the day before and would wake up with a more sensible outlook towards his friend once the excitement had died down, but no, that certainly was not the case. If anything, he was more resolved than before.  Both to love her and – though it nearly broke his heart – to love her from afar.

Entering the council chamber, he saw that Gabe was already there. Mateo’s eyes locked onto Elena's, a question written on his face.

_What in the world is going on here? The anticipation is killing me!_

She grinned mischievously in return, shaking her head. _You'll see._

With an inner groan, he couldn't help but to return her grin with a crooked smile of his own. Shaking his head, he stepped up next to Gabe and turned his attention to Chancellor Esteban. The chancellor had taken his place at the table and cleared his throat, “As you are no doubt aware, Crown Princess Elena's life was threatened yesterday. It has been decided by the grand council that, moving forward, a number of precautions will be instituted within the palace to ensure such a thing never happens again. One such precaution being that the princess will have a guard detail assigned to her at all times.”

 _Elena is going to LOVE that,_ Mateo thought to himself with a smile. Though he completely understood and agreed with the council’s assessment of Elena’s safety, nothing could have prepared Mateo for what came next.

“She has chosen the two of you for this prestigious honor.”

Shocked, Mateo thought to himself, _Me?! Elena's personal guard? I can't believe it!_

Looking over to where she was standing, he met her gaze and –  in that moment – it seemed that they understood each other perfectly.

_Are you sure about this?_

_Of course I'm sure. If I had my choice, you would be the only one. You are the only one that I need._

His heart skipped a beat. _He_ was the only one she needed. The idea of that being true was overwhelming to the young wizard.

Elena smiled reassuringly at her friend and Mateo knew that he would walk to the ends of the earth for that smile. He was also determined to do whatever it took to protect the owner of that smile. Whether she knew it or not, she was the center of his world now.

Esteban continued, “You, Lieutenant Nuñez and you, Mateo de Alma, are henceforth assigned to Princess Elena's personal guard detail. Your number one priority from this moment on is to ensure the safety and wellbeing of our crown princess.”

Both Gabe and Mateo bowed, saying, “Thank you for this honor.”

The crown princess stood and addressed her new guard detail, “Please, take your posts by the door.” Mateo and Gabe did as she asked, knowing that she would fill them in on the details as soon as they had an opportunity to speak privately.

A whirlwind of emotions rushed through Mateo as he took up a post by the door. He was humbled that the girl he loved felt so safe with him that she would personally request him as her protector. He was terrified that he would make a mistake while her life was in his hands. He was relieved that he would be able to personally see to her safety. Finally, he was thrilled at the prospect of having so much time to simply be around her and enjoy being in her presence.

The chancellor cleared his throat and said, “There is also the matter of the assassin himself. He has been apprehended by the royal guard and is currently housed in the dungeon with plans to transfer him to the Pointe Obscura prison tower within the week.”

Elena looked at her cousin and asked, “Have we sent anyone to speak with him yet? Is he even willing to talk to us?”

Francisco answered, “The captain of the guard and the royal spymaster have both attempted to speak with him. So far, he refuses to speak at all. According to the dungeon guards, he hasn’t spoken a word since he was placed there yesterday afternoon.”

Mateo watched the princess rise from her seat and, predictably, started pacing the room. That adorable look of concentration upon her face, he could almost see the thoughts spinning through her mind.

_Think Elena, think! How can we reason with this man? There has to be a way!_

Elena paused and looked up. Silence filled the room as all eyes were upon her, anticipation thick as everyone waited to see what she would say next.

“Have we tried to reason with him? I don’t like the idea of threats or torture.”

Incredulously, Esteban retorted, “Royalty must be willing to do whatever it takes to protect the kingdom and their own interests.”

“I will do whatever it takes to protect the kingdom but I will not compromise my sense of integrity to do it. Threats and torture will just make him angrier at us than he already is and will keep him as tight lipped as ever. There is always a better way. Can we offer him freedom or amnesty? Protection from anyone who may seek to harm him for not completing his job? Appeal to his better nature!”

“Better nature?! He’s an assassin! He has no better nature!”

“Everybody has a better nature. Assassins aren't born, they’re made. Maybe he has a family or a daughter that he would do anything to protect and we can appeal to his sense of what’s right and give him the opportunity to right a wrong.”

Esteban had nothing to say about that, aside from his signature move of rolling his eyes in exasperation at Elena’s lack of political prowess, at least according to his definition.

Thoughtfully, guitar still in hand, Francisco said, “Perhaps you are right, mija. I will speak with the spymaster and the captain. Together we will come up with a plan to try and reason with this assassin.”

“Thank you abuelo,” Turning to the rest of the council, Elena asked, “Is there any further business to discuss, aside from my near death experience and the supposed lack of security in the palace?”

“No, your highness,” Esteban replied with a small bow.

“Then I declare this emergency meeting of the grand council adjourned!” Elena said with a rap of her gavel on the table. Her grandparents and Esteban rose and, with nods in her direction, took their leave. Naomi joined Elena at the head of the table as Elena beckoned to Mateo and Gabe to join them.

“So, I’m sure you’re wondering how in the world this guard detail came to be,” Elena started.

“Maybe, just a little,” Mateo said.

“Not really,” Gabe replied, “It’s pretty obvious that you need some serious protection after that assassination attempt. You could have been killed!”

Rolling her eyes, Naomi elbowed him in the ribs as she said, “Really Gabe? Good job stating the obvious.”

“Ow! Geeze Naomi, that hurt!” Gabe replied as he flinched away from her elbow.

Elena laughed, shaking her head. Then, clearing her throat pointedly, said, “Anyways, you should know that I chose the two of you personally because I know that there is no one else in this palace who is as capable or as dedicated to keeping me safe, and there is no one I trust more than the two of you. Plus it helps that I don’t find the idea of your constant presence in my life to be abhorrent,” she finished with a wink.

“Wow, princess, I’m so glad that you can tolerate my mere presence,” Gabe quipped.

“Really?” Mateo said with a touch of awe in his voice, “You believe that the two of us are the most capable in the entire kingdom of protecting you?”

“Of course I do, Mateo. You saved my life yesterday with those amazing spells of yours. I know that between you and Gabe, I couldn’t be in better hands. Though, unfortunately, yesterday will probably never happen again.”

Gabe looked shocked, “What do you mean ‘unfortunately’?!”

“It’s just that the assassin was the first opponent I’ve ever had who was a true challenge to my abilities. I’ve never had an opponent that wasn’t afraid to strike me because I’m the princess. The duel was kind of exhilarating!”

Mateo shook his head, laughing, and said, “Leave it to you to find a duel to the death with an assassin to be a fun challenge.”

Gabe shook his head and, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, said, “This is going to be harder than I thought”

Elena ignored Gabe and gave her royal wizard a mock stern look and said pointedly, “So, anyways, I’m thinking as far as schedules go, I want the both of you well rested so I will assign a rotating palace guard to my door and my balcony at night, while I sleep so that both of you will be able to sleep as well. Then Gabe will accompany me in the morning, both of you after lunch and anytime I have to leave the palace. Mateo will accompany me during my evening activities,” Elena said these things with a conspiratorial look at her best friend. Mateo know exactly what she was getting at. She still wanted to take their evening walks and was making sure that they would be able to do so privately.

“I hope that will give each of you the time you require to attend to your other duties as needed.”

“Works for me,” Gabe said with a shrug.

“As you wish, princess,” Mateo said with a smile.

–––––

Once the meeting had adjourned, roles were explained and guard schedules worked out, the four friends took a few moments to walk leisurely through the halls of the palace before Elena needed to attend to her afternoon commitments.

As they walked, Elena looked sidelong at Naomi and said to Gabe, “So, Gabe, how’s Fuego doing?”

“He’s as amazing as ever!” Gabe said enthusiastically, “He seems to be getting faster by the day, if that’s even possible. I’m thinking about entering him in the upcoming horse race that’s being sponsored by the royal guard.”

Elena put her hands on her hips and challenged, “Ha! He’s nowhere near as fast as my Canella!”

“Oh, no, you did not just say that,” Gabe retorted, “And I’ll prove it to you. Anytime, anywhere!”

“You’re on! Just wait, I’ll show you!” Elena took the challenge enthusiastically.

Naomi was hanging on every word Gabe said, thoroughly intrigued by his enthusiasm and said, “Wow, Fuego sounds amazing. I’ve heard he’s one of the fastest horses in the kingdom!”

“He is!” Gabe said confidently, “Have you ever seen him?”

“Only from a distance.”

“You should come out to the stable with me sometime to see him. I bet he’d like you, especially if you had a sugar cube to share,” Gabe said with a wink.

“I’d like that,” Naomi said, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

Mateo watched Elena giving the pair an assessing look. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head and wondered what his clever girl was up to.

Elena pressed on, “Naomi, have you ever ridden before?”

“You know I grew up on a ship at sea. When would I have ever had the chance to ride a horse?”

“Aren’t you interested in learning?”

“Well, sure but–”

“Gabe, you’re one of the best horsemen I’ve ever met. You really should teach Naomi how ride!”

And then it became clear. Mateo laughed inwardly as he realized that she was determined to play matchmaker. Those two didn't stand a chance.

Gabe looked warily at the princess, “I don’t know, I’m not sure I’m the most qualified–”

“Don't be silly, Gabe! Of course you are! There are plenty of horses in the royal stable, I’m sure there are a few spare gentle mares for Naomi to choose from.”

Naomi started, “I couldn’t possibly take one of the royal–”

“Yes you can. You are a member of the grand council and you never know when you will need a horse of your own for council business, trust me. Technically they are my horses so consider it my gift to you for being such an amazing friend and a valued member of my council! Now you just need someone to teach you how to ride and I think Gabe would be an amazing teacher! In exchange, I bet you could teach Gabe a thing or two about sailing.”

Naomi narrowed her eyes at her friend and replied in a loud whisper, “I know what you’re up to, Elena Castillo Flores!” and then said in her normal voice, “Thanks Elena, of course I would love a horse. And Gabe, if you’re willing, I’d love to learn to ride.”

Shrugging, Gabe said, “Sure, why not? It’ll be fun and I know Fuego will love the attention. Do you want to come with me to the stable tonight after I'm off ‘princess duty’?”

He said that last part sarcastically as if “princess duty” was an annoying inconvenience.

Elena, hands on her hips, looked offended as Naomi laughed and replied, “Sure, I don't have any plans.” In spite of her minor irritation with Elena's meddling, she looked happy to have the attention of the young, handsome royal guard. Naomi looked at Elena with a mischievous glint in her eye as she decided in that moment that she would be repaying the meddlesome gesture with some meddling of her own.

As they made their way further down the hall, Naomi looked at Mateo and said, “Hey Mateo, do you remember Margarita Corrales from school?”

“Sure, what about her?”

“I've heard she's been asking about you lately.”

Elena's eyes flashed and her gaze snapped to Naomi and then Mateo as he said innocently, “Oh really? Why would she be doing that? I don't think we've ever spoken more than a few words to each other.”

“Really Mateo?” Naomi said incredulously, “You are such a typical guy. She's liked you for ages, especially since you took part in liberating the kingdom from dark forces and were appointed the royal wizard. You are famous and interesting, and practically a celebrity. What’s more, it is common knowledge that you are good friends with our lovely princess.”

Elena nearly choked when she heard this, thinking, _What? I can't believe this! Some girl is interested in MY Mateo because of his fame as the royal wizard and his friendship with me? He was interesting long before he became the royal wizard! Wait. What? MY Mateo? Where did that even come from? Why am I so upset about this?_

Elena managed to keep her face smooth and would have been the very picture of nonchalance if it wasn't for the breeze that had picked up in the interior hallway and the curlicues of smoke spiraling up from her fists clenched at her side.

Mateo, of course, picked up on the princess's obvious distress and the signs of magic around her, and said hurriedly, “Well, while I'm flattered, I'm not interested. These days I'm far too busy to even consider pursuing romantic relationships outside the palace and, furthermore, I have no desire to do so.”

Mateo turned to Elena, took her hands in his, and, noting how uncomfortably warm they were to the touch, said over his shoulder, “Naomi, Gabe, could you excuse us please? We'll catch up with you in just a moment.”

Gabe hesitated, saying, “But I’m on princess duty, I can't abandon my post.”

“You're not abandoning your post, I, too, am on ‘princess duty’ and will remain here with her. She'll be perfectly safe, now please give us a moment.”

Naomi, with a satisfied little smirk, took Gabe’s elbow and pulled him away, saying, “Come on. Let's go secure the perimeter or something.”

Mateo looked at Elena, who was still clearly struggling with her magic, and gently pulled her into a nearby alcove to give her a little privacy in case a servant walked by. He gently cupped her face in his hands and directed her gaze to his, saying soothingly, “Shhh . . . Elena, what's wrong, mejor amiga?”

Elena's eyes closed as she melted into his touch. It had the desired effect as she instantly calmed, and the magic dissipated around them.

The princess opened her eyes – mortification written on her face – took a step back and said, “Oh, Mateo! I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!”

“You have nothing to apologize for, though would you care to explain what that was about?”

Elena turned away from him, rubbing her hands over her face as if trying to clear her thoughts, and said, “Truthfully, I'm not entirely sure. We were walking along and all of a sudden I was so angry at the thought of some girl being interested in you because of your fame. You deserve so much better than that!” She turned back towards the young wizard and smiled, though Mateo thought he could see a kernel of doubt and confusion in the depths of those warm, brown eyes that he loved so much, as if she didn't entirely believe what she was saying.

“And the magic rose up in response to that anger? I thought you had moved past these episodes.”

“I have, mostly. But it still sneaks up on me sometimes. Especially when I'm angry. Maybe I should go visit Charocca and learn some of his anger management exercises,” Elena said with a little laugh.

“That might actually be a good idea,” Mateo said with that adorable crooked grin of his, “Though, I’ve never thought of you as a particularly angry person.”

“I’m not, not really. But the burden of the crown can be heavy sometimes. Trying to do what’s right and having to constantly argue my case with the grand council, or, more accurately, with Esteban, is frustrating. Honestly, I have no idea where this current anger came from. It took me by surprise,” Elena said with a nervous laugh, playing with the end of her ponytail.

This was a sure sign that Elena was hiding something, though Mateo chose to let it be for now. Instead, he reached out and pulled her ponytail from her hands and gently laid it behind her shoulder and said with an encouraging smile, “We should catch up with our friends before they send out a search party. Are you going to be ok?”

Taking a deep breath, Elena smiled and said, “Yes, thank you. Have I mentioned lately how glad I am that you are my best friend?"

Mateo responded with a crooked grin of his own, "Maybe once or twice."

"Come on, let’s go.”

After that, their walk was relatively uneventful. Naomi parted ways with her friends, promising to return to the palace that evening to visit the stable with Gabe. Elena, accompanied by her royal protectors, had an afternoon schedule full of commitments she needed to attend to.


	7. Chapter 7

Late in the day, as the light of the sun began it’s trek towards the horizon, bathing the world in golden light, Gabe took his leave for the day. Elena was finishing up her business while Mateo faithfully trailed her every step, taking his role as protector seriously. Once each of her afternoon obligations was complete, the time of day Elena looked forward to most had finally arrived. It was time for her evening walk with her best friend.

This evening, however, Elena did not want to walk through the garden. She turned to Mateo and said, in an overly casual tone that he didn’t buy for one moment, “Soooo, I think I would prefer to walk the palace grounds this evening.”

Mateo crossed his arms and raised a suspicious eyebrow at the princess, saying, “Tell me why and maybe I’ll go along with whatever you are planning.”

Elena grinned, “You know me too well, my friend. If you must know, I want to see how Gabe and Naomi are getting along without us. It’s sort of their first date.”

Mateo turned and started walking towards the entrance hall, snickering as he said, “I’d hardly call a visit to the royal stables a ‘date’. Though, I did notice how hard you were working to play the matchmaker earlier. What made you decide to make Naomi and Gabe your victims?”

“They are not my ‘victims’. I know for a fact that Naomi really likes Gabe. I also know for a fact that Gabe really likes me, or he did until recent events occurred that may or may not have changed his mind. Because of this, Naomi refuses to seek his attention because she doesn’t want to be his second choice.”

“That does make sense,” Mateo said, gazing thoughtfully at the darkening sky through the windows as they approached the main entrance. “What makes you think that Gabe is so easily swayed?”

“I just think that if he paid attention, he would see how amazing Naomi is and how good the two of them would be together. So, I decided to try and move things along.”

“You're right, they would be good together. Fine, I’ll play along with your little scheme.”

Exchanging a conspiratorial grin, the pair continued towards main entrance to the palace. The royal guards positioned on either side of the door dutifully opened the enormous double doors for their princess and the royal wizard. Mateo noticed that the evening was quite a bit cooler than usual, as if a storm was headed their way. As Elena stepped into the cool night air, she shivered from the chill. Mateo watched as she wrapped her arms around herself in a futile attempt to get warm. 

“It looks like you forgot your wrap, again. Should we go back inside? You look awfully cold,” Mateo asked, concern edging his voice.

“No, I-I’ll be f-fine.”

“Riiight. You are going to crack your teeth if you keep letting them chatter together like that. Come on, you shouldn’t be out here like this. Let's at least go find your wrap.”

Though Elena was shivering in her off-the-shoulder red dress that she loved so much, Mateo was quite warm in his grandfather’s maroon royal wizard’s robes. The robes were fleece lined and had long, thick sleeves. Elena must have noticed this too, since she leaned into her friend, placing an arm around the small of his back. “There...much warmer,” she smiled.

Heart racing, the young royal wizard tried to act nonchalant as the princess moved closer to him than he had only recently started dreaming she would. Placing what he hoped was a casual arm about her shoulders, he asked quietly, “Feel better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

The pair continued on through the palace grounds, Elena contentedly nestled into her royal wizard’s side. In her mind, this was a perfectly natural way for best friends to behave –– right? She didn’t quite understand, however, why her heart was racing. She was completely sure of one thing in that moment: She was utterly safe and warm with her dearest friend and most devoted protector so close at her side –– protecting her from everything, from assassins to the chill night air.

As these thoughts churned through the princess’s mind, Mateo had his own tumultuous thoughts to sort through. This stolen bit of physical touch was more than he had ever dreamed possible and he was enjoying every second of it. He was convinced that Elena did not mean anything romantic from the gesture, however, he was also certain that his dear princess was not toying with him or trying to lead him on. One of the perks of being the best friend of the girl he loved was that he knew her well enough to know that she was adorably impulsive and had little sense of personal space around her friends. The closer the friend, the less personal space mattered to her. That being said, it was a challenge for him to not respond to her in a way that could be construed as romantic. His heart racing at her close proximity, he could feel the softness of her skin beneath his hand and was tempted to gently run his hand up and down her arm to further explore the feeling beneath his fingers. He could probably get away with it under the guise of trying to make sure she was warm, but no. Better safe than sorry. He was terrified of scaring her away. 

Both were interrupted from their thoughts as the earthy scent of fresh hay and manure alerted their senses to the fact that they were, indeed, approaching the stable. Elena paused for a moment, taking in the scent and listening to the soft nickering and shuffling of the dozens of horses within. Mateo, of course, followed suit. Turning a little towards the princess, he could see her eyes shining in the starlight as she gazed wistfully towards the stable, a soft smile on her face.

“What is it?” Mateo asked quietly. 

“It’s just that I love the stable so much, the sight of it and the smell. When I was younger, I spent as much time with my horse as I could get away with. Obviously, I have a different horse now since that was about 45 years ago, but her name was Dulce. The smell of the stable brings back so many fond memories.” Elena spoke in barely more than a whisper as she leaned into Mateo’s warmth. 

Mateo laughed quietly and said, “I’ve never ridden a horse before since we didn’t own one. We had a donkey but he was for pulling the family cart to and from the via mercado, not for riding. But I think I can imagine why you loved your horse so much. They are such large, gentle animals,” and raising his voice to a normal level, he teased his friend, “But, really Elena? You love the smell of manure?” 

Elena poked him in the side with her free hand, and, laughing, said, “It’s more than that, you goose! It's the smell of hay and alfalfa, the warm, earthy smell of the horses within, and I suppose the manure is an important part of it but yes! I don’t expect you to understand. It’s a horse thing. But what I really love is the speed that you can only get from horseback riding. Did you know that I used to run obstacle courses with my horse?”

“No, I don’t believe I did.”

“Yeah, my favorite was the water barrels. We would roll barrels into the middle of an open field in the game park and I would ride Dulce at a dead run and she would circle the barrels as fast as she could. It was exhilarating!”

Shaking his head in amusement, Mateo said, “Is there anything that you are afraid of? You are the bravest, craziest, most impulsive girl that I’ve ever met.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Elena said with a wink, “But my absolute favorite thing about horses is the fact that my horse seems to understand me as much as any human – maybe even more – and loves me unconditionally with no expectations.”

Mateo considered her words for a moment and realized they were true, to some extent. He knew her family loved her unconditionally but he knew that the crown came with a lot of expectations. He also knew that there was at least one person who loved her unconditionally with no expectations, but she didn’t know that. He would just have to show her through his actions.

“Shall we continue?” Mateo asked as he started walking again, pulling her along.

“Yes, I suppose we should do what we came here for.”

The pair entered the stable together and found that it was much warmer inside than it was outside. Elena realized this was probably because there were dozens of large warm bodies packed into the building, and gave Mateo a little squeeze before stepping away. Peering down the rows, Elena was listening for the voices of her friends.

“Where is your horse, Elena? I’d like to meet her.”

“Oh! Canella lives just down this row,” Elena said eagerly as she took hold of Mateo’s elbow and led him down the row to a stall at the other end where a beautiful palomino mare stood, waiting expectantly as she saw her mistress approaching. Her large, dark eyes watched the pair with more understanding and intelligence than Mateo realized any creature, aside from a jacquin, could possibly possess.

Elena reached into a pouch that was hanging between the stalls, just outside the reach of the horses and pulled out a handful of small, white cubes. Handing one to Mateo, she said, “Lay your hand out flat, facing up and put one of these sugar cubes in the middle of your palm. Keep your hand flat and offer it to Canella. She will love you forever, if you do.”

Hesitantly, Mateo did as Elena said, and as he offered the small lump of sugar to the horse, he realized how large the beast truly was. If the horse was that large, how large were its teeth? Then Canella gave the tiny offering a sniff and pressed her velvety nose into his hand as she used her lips to search for the sugar cube and carefully took it from him. Mateo was in awe of her gentleness –– despite her size. 

“Here, she’ll let you pat her. She likes to have her nose rubbed and her favorite spot to be scratched is behind her ears. Watch.” Elena placed her hand on Canella’s nose and the beautiful palomino closed her eyes as she pressed her nose into the princess’s palm, clearly wanting more. Then Elena reached up with her other hand and scratched the horse behind her ear. Mateo watched with interest as Canella appeared to be experiencing a moment of complete and utter bliss. He reached up and scratched behind her other ear, chuckling softly as she seemed to be trying to decide which side she should press for more attention.

Suddenly, Canella raised her head, ears twitching and looked toward the stable doors.

“I think someone is coming,” Elena said in a whisper, “Come on, in here!” The princess quietly opened the door to Canella’s stall and slipped inside, “Come on Mateo! She won’t hurt you.”

Mateo followed Elena inside the stall and slipped the latch back on the door. The floor of the stall was covered with a thick layer of fresh hay. It was actually quite a bit cleaner than he had imagined, but that was to be expected. The royal stable had its own army of staff, whose responsibility was to care for the horses and ensure that they had the best living conditions possible. Elena actually sat down in the hay, her back against the wall adjacent to the pathway. Canella didn’t even blink an eye at the intrusion into her space. Mateo thought that any horse of Elena’s must be willing to completely give up any ideas they may have had of personal space. He shrugged and settled himself next to Elena, having learned himself to just go with it where Elena was concerned.

The stable doors opened and the sound of footsteps scraping on the ground could be heard entering the structure, the sound of hushed voices in conversation floating towards the pair hidden in the horse stall.

Canella whinnied a greeting to the newcomers that was echoed by a slightly louder, deeper whinny.

“I’m coming Fuego, hold your horses!” 

Elena nudged Mateo and whispered excitedly, “It’s Gabe! They’re here!” 

Mateo could hear their voices more clearly now as they walked down the row towards where they were hiding, Canella dutifully standing watch, with her head stuck outside her stall.

“This is Elena’s horse, isn’t it?,” Naomi’s voice questioned, sounding as if it was just on the other side of the stall door.

“Yeah, that’s Canella.”

“She’s beautiful!” 

Elena and Mateo held their breath as they looked up to see a feminine hand reach into the stall – just over their heads –  to pat Canella on the neck. Canella nickered quietly in response, nudging Naomi’s shoulder with her nose, seemingly trying to push the couple on and away from her mistress’s hiding place. Elena covered her mouth to stifle a giggle, merriment dancing in her eyes. Mateo, amused, just shook his head at the predicament they had found themselves in. He knew their friends probably wouldn’t appreciate their spying, but he had to admit, he was nearly as curious as Elena was.

“Where is your Fuego? I’d like to meet him.”

“Right over here,” Gabe said and the hidden couple could hear his footsteps walking away from their stall. It seemed that Fuego’s stall was just across from Canella’s. Mateo chuckled inwardly at the irony.

“Wow! He’s big! And so beautiful! His coat is such a beautiful brown color, and it looks so silky smooth!”

“He’s a bay. You can tell by the deep brown coat and the dark mane. And yes, he is a beauty,” Gabe said with an air of pride.

“He looks so strong. I can tell just by looking at him that he’s fast. Look at the muscles in his legs!”

“Here, give him a sugar cube and he will be your best friend. Then we can pick out your horse. It’s a little late for a riding lesson today but I can show you basic grooming and the equipment you’ll need. You need to know those things anyway before you even get on the horse.”

“Ok, so how do I do this without getting my fingers nibbled off?” 

Elena could hear Gabe explaining to Naomi how to hold her hand when giving treats to a horse. Elena turned and found a small crack in the wooden stall door to peek through. She almost gasped at what she saw. Gabe was standing behind Naomi, close enough that his shirt was brushing against Naomi’s back. He had one arm reaching forward, guiding her hand towards the horse, palm flat with a sugar cube in the middle of it. Naomi gave a little gasp when Fuego took the sugar cube from her and licked her hand to make sure he didn’t miss a crumb. 

Elena nearly squealed with delight at what she saw between her two friends. But she managed to remain silent. She could tell that Naomi was ecstatic at being on the receiving end of Gabe’s attention but still a little wary because she didn’t know how he felt. Naomi turned a little to look at Gabe, awe and wonder shining in her eyes, saying softly, “Thank you so much for bringing me here to meet your Fuego. I know you are busy and have other things to attend to, but it means a lot to me that you did this.” 

Gabe looked her in the eye, mouth open as if he was about to say something in reply but froze, just looking at her. Eyes widening slightly, he looked like he was having a revelation of sorts but then cleared his throat and turned away, face flushing, saying, “It’s no big deal. I’m always happy to show off my horse.” Grabbing a lead line, he showed Naomi the various mares that she could pick from. Naomi deliberated between each of them, finally deciding on a beautiful light chestnut mare with a sleek coat of fine brown hair, white knee high socks, a white star on her forehead, and a long flaxen mane and tail.

“Wow. I never dreamed that I would ever have a horse of my own. She is so beautiful!” Naomi said softly, as if she was dreaming and afraid that a loud noise would end the dream. Elena thought that Naomi sounded rapturous and wished she could see her face. 

“You should give her a name,” Gabe said, just as softly. 

Deliberating for a moment, Naomi said, “That’s a tough one, it has to be a perfect name because she is so perfect. Hmmm...I think...Bella. Her name is Bella.”

“That is a beautiful name, for a beautiful horse.”

If Elena didn’t know better, she would think that Naomi’s enthusiasm for her new four-legged companion was making a huge impact on Gabe. It was certainly getting his attention. She was certain that Naomi’s love of her new horse was genuine and that she wouldn’t rest until she was an expert on everything related to her new four legged friend. That was just Naomi’s way. This was going better than Elena could ever have hoped. 

Once Gabe had showed Naomi how to fit the halter and snap on the leadline, he helped her lead Bella to the grooming stall at the other end of the stable.

Elena risked peeking over the top of the stall door to ensure the coast was clear before she and Mateo tried to sneak away. Once Naomi and Gabe were out of their line of sight,  Elena put a finger to her lips, and motioned to Mateo to follow her. As she tried to quietly push the stall door open, it gave an almighty creak that sounded as loud as an explosion in Mateo’s ears. Both froze in place as they heard Gabe say, “Did you hear something?”

At those words, Canella whinnied in response to cover the noise. Gabe continued walking with Naomi and Bella to the grooming stall while Elena looked at Mateo and whispered, “Come on, let’s go!” The two managed to creep out of the stable undetected

Once they had hurried far enough away from the stable that they wouldn’t be heard, Elena collapsed into the grass in a fit of giggles. The laughter was contagious and Mateo couldn’t help but to join in. It must have been a reaction to nearly being caught in their spying but still managing to escape undetected. Elena was also delighted to see the potential between her two good friends.

Once the laughter had died down, Elena realized that it was still cold outside and she was still without a wrap. Looking at her royal wizard with a shy smile, she asked, “May I borrow a bit more of your warmth?”

“As you wish,” Mateo responded, stretching out his arm in welcome. Elena scooted as close to him as she could get, snuggling into his warm side. 

“Well, that went better than I thought it would,” Elena said eagerly.

“It sure sounded like they made a connection tonight, though I can only go by what I heard since SOMEONE was hogging the only peephole,” Mateo said as he playfully bumped into the princess, as if trying to knock her over. 

Elena, of course, wasn't one to go down without a fight, and turned, laughing, to give him a shove with her free hand, which he reciprocated. This time she was knocked off balance and, seeing as her arm was intertwined with his, unintentionally pulled him down with her which resulted in Mateo landing atop the princess. 

Laughing together, they both paused a moment to catch their breath. As Mateo pushed up to untangle himself from his friend, who was still laughing, his eyes met hers and they both froze, faces just inches apart –– so close that she could feel his breath on her face. Elena was startled by the warmth and surprise she saw in his hazel green eyes, the way a lock of his adorably messy hair fell just between those eyes, and the shape of his lips as they formed a shy, crooked smile. Her arms were already curved around his back from the fall and she subconsciously pulled him a little closer, if that was even possible and was nearly overcome with the desire to run her fingers over the lines of his mouth just to see what it felt like. Suddenly, she realized what she was doing was NOT something best friends did. Coughing a little in an attempt to clear her confused thoughts, she said in a throaty whisper with a shy smile of her own, “I'm sorry, Mateo, I don't know what came over me.”

Mateo couldn't help but to be struck by her beauty and being in such close proximity while not being able to act on his heart's desire was a bittersweet torment to his soul. He sat up and replied, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Once Mateo had pulled her into a seated position, the two sat in companionable silence while Elena puzzled over her very confused thoughts, until they were jolted back to reality by a clap of thunder. 

Looking up, Mateo said, “It looks like a storm rolled in while we were in the stable and it’s going to be a big one! We should hurry back to the palace!”

The pair got to their feet and started running for the palace as a torrent of cold rain was unleashed upon them, laughing all the way. They reached the palace, dripping water on the floor with every step. It was early enough that there were still a few servants bustling about. A few noticed the sopping wet princess and hurried away to fetch some towels.

Once they had a few towels and were no longer dripping water everywhere, Mateo spoke up, “I’ll walk you to your room so that you can warm up and get some dry clothes on.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Elena smiled.

They made their way up the stairs and to the wing of the palace reserved exclusively for the royal family. Only a select few individuals were allowed past the guards at the entrance of that wing. As the princess’s personal guard, Mateo, of course, was on the list. Stopping at her door, Mateo said quietly, I will see you tomorrow, your highness.”

“Really Mateo? Your highness? What is that all about?”

Grinning, he said, “I just have to keep you on your toes. That’s all. But seriously, it looks like your night guards are in place so you will be safe in your room. Please call if you need me. You know where to find me.”

Elena reached out to brush that stubborn lock of wet hair out of her royal wizard’s eyes and, smiling softly said, “Thank you for sticking by me today. I’m sure it couldn’t have been particularly fun, following me around to all of my appointments. I’m so thankful that I can count on you.”

“Anything for you, princess.”

–––––

The next morning, Gabe met Elena outside her room, ready for another day of ‘princess duty’. With a bow, he said, “Good morning, princess.”

“Hey Gabe! How was your visit to the stable last night?” Elena asked as they started walking towards the dining room, barely concealed glee twinkling in her eyes.

“It was fine. Fuego was happy for the attention and sugar cubes. I think he was disappointed that we didn't go for a ride, but that storm last night was miserable. There was no way we were going for a ride in that! I didn't even want to walk back to the palace in that rain.”

“And Naomi?”

“What about Naomi?”

“Weren't you going to help her pick out a horse last night?” 

“Well, yeah. She was there.”

“And?”

“And what? We picked out her horse.” He sounded a little defensive, and something Elena couldn't quite define shadowed his eyes.

Elena pressed on, “That's all you have to say about it? Did you guys have a nice time together?”

Nervously rubbing the back of his neck, Gabe said, “Well, yeah. We did. Naomi picked out a beautiful mare and I showed her how to care for and saddle her.”

“Wasn't this your first time alone with her? Sort of like a date?”

“I wouldn't call it a date. We just went to the stable together.”

“Riiight. I think you like her.”

“Of course I like her, we're friends!”

Elena stopped and turned to her guard, saying, “Ok, time for some honesty. I know for a fact that she really likes you and that she would be thrilled if the feeling was mutual.”

Interest and curiosity sparked in Gabe's eyes, “Really? She does? She really feels that way?”

“You've never noticed? And, by the way, if you ever tell her I told you this, I will cheerfully pummel you into repentance and deny it to my dying breath. Yes, she does. And the only reason she hasn't acted on how she feels is that it's pretty obvious to all of us that you have another interest.”

Face reddening, Gabe looked at the floor and said quietly, “Yes, I did –– I do! But lately I've been unsure if it was meant to be.”

With a sigh, Elena put her hand on his shoulder and said gently, “I'm only going to say this once, so listen up. First of all, you are like a brother to me. A dear friend and brother. Second, I have come to terms with the fact that my ‘happily ever after’ will most likely be as part of a marriage contract with the most beneficial ally to Avalor. I don't like it but it comes with the crown. Because of that, I have no intention of becoming romantically involved with anyone”, smiling kindly at her royal guard, she continued, “For what it's worth, I think you and Naomi would be amazing together!”

Gabe looked equal parts disappointed and relieved. As if he had been let off the hook but was unsure of how he felt about it.

“Well, that gives me a lot to think about. Shall we continue on?”

Smiling, Elena said, “Yes, let's.”

The pair made it to the door of the dining room, where they found Naomi and Mateo waiting for them just outside. Elena watched as Naomi gave Gabe a shy smile that he quickly returned. Mateo flashed the princess a grin and said, “Good morning, princess! Did you sleep well once you dried off?”

“Yes, thank you. The drying off part was a challenge though. I was soaked to the bone.”

“Wait? You guys were out in that storm last night?” Naomi asked with surprise in her voice.

“You know that I take a walk nearly every night and last night was no different. The storm took us by surprise and by the time we ran back to the palace, we were soaked,” Elena said smoothly, then she quickly changed the subject, “Ready for breakfast?”

They all nodded as Gabe opened the door with a flourish and said, “Ladies first!”

Naomi and Elena made their way to the head table. As a member of the grand council, Naomi had a place at the head table reserved for her that she could sit at whenever she chose to dine at the palace.

As Elena took her place with Isabelle on her left and Luisa and Francisco on her right. Isabelle smiled at Elena and said, “Good morning, Elena! So, how was your first day being followed everywhere? Did it drive you crazy?”

Helping herself to a slice of pan dulce, Elena said lightly, “Not nearly as bad as as I thought it would be. It was nice knowing I had someone watching my back and that I was safe. How can I not be with Mateo looking out for me. He is an amazing and talented wizard.” Elena said this last bit fondly, a softened expression lighting her face.

At the sudden change in demeanor, Isa and Luisa both peered closely at Elena.

The conversation was cut short as Esteban cleared his throat and addressed the crown princess, “I have received word, princess, that the Malvaran ambassador will be arriving on jueves of next week.”

Elena started in surprise, saying, “So soon?”

Esteban replied drily, “Yes princess, if you recall, it’s been 2 months since the original request was received. Ample time for our response to reach the Malvaran court and travel arrangements to be made.”

“Right, ok. Well, we will be ready. How do you suggest we proceed, cousin?”

“We should, of course, ensure that the palace is in pristine condition.”

“Isn’t it always?” Elena asked, the little crease forming between her eyebrows as she considered the chancellor’s comment.

“Yes, but we should hang the best banners, trim the hedges, and ensure that palace in perfect order for our guest. I also suggest that we prepare an Avaloran feast for the day of his arrival and host a ball in honor of the ambassador – in celebration of the potential peace alliance between our two peoples.”

Elena brightened at this, “That sounds like fun! Yes, let’s arrange for a royal ball. Shall we set the date? Perhaps Sàbado after the arrival of the ambassador?”

“That would be a suitable time,” Esteban said, nodding in approval. “I would also suggest that you ensure that you are on your best behavior so as not to give the Malvaran ambassador the wrong impression of our kingdom.”

“Excuse me?!” Elena demanded, “What do you mean, my ‘best behavior’? There is no reason for you to be speaking to me as if I were a child, cousin.”

“I simply mean that you should be careful to not display some of your more. . . ah. . . eccentric behaviors while the ambassador is with us. No running around barefoot, racing through the palace, or thumb wrestling at the table. It might give the wrong impression.”

Sensing the rising irritation within and the sudden warmth blossoming in her hands, Elena took a few quiet deep breaths and looked around the room, searching for the eyes that would help her to keep her wits about her. Meeting his patient, yet concerned gaze, she smiled and it was like a balm to her soul. 

_ Are you okay? _

_ Yeah, sorry about that. _

_ You have nothing to apologize for. Just remember –– calm thoughts. _

Mateo smiled reassuringly at his friend and turned back to his meal.

Elena was pulled back to reality by Isa saying, “Why are you smiling like that, Elena?” Following the direction of her sister’s gaze, Isa saw Mateo sitting at a table not far from theirs. “Ooooh, ok. I get it now,” she said to Elena with a conspiratorial smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Elena said defensively. 

“Riiight.”

Naomi, who was sitting on the other side of Isa, leaned around her to meet Elena’s eye and said, “See? I’m not the only one who sees it.”

“I still don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Mmmhmmm.” Naomi resumed eating and, much to Elena’s relief, dropped the subject.

Elena thought her friend and sister were crazy to think that there was anything more than friendship between herself and her royal wizard, though a small part of her –– the part that Elena was well versed in telling to hush up and go away –– told her that she was the crazy one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so in celebration of Mateo's first appearance in the show since Navidad, I've decided to post everything I've written and edited so far. That and a busy season is about to start...vacation, moving to Germany, end of school! I want to make sure you guys are all caught up, but don't worry. I plan to keep up with the story, my posting may become a little more sporadic. In the next few hours, I should have chapters 8-10 posted. So make sure you don't accidentally skip one ;-)

The crown princess of Avalor continued to ignore that little voice inside her head, and busied herself with preparations for the arrival of the Malvaran ambassador and practicing with her magic every minute that she could spare.

Elena, Mateo and Gabe fell into a comfortable routine over the week after the confrontation with the assassin. Gabe accompanied the princess every morning, Mateo joined them for lunch, and Gabe left them mid afternoon. Once Gabe left, Elena typically spent the next few hours tying up loose ends from her obligations for the day and then headed down to Mateo's workshop where the two of them worked on making progress with her magic.

Mateo had been right. Elena found the magic to be much more cooperative after that initial breakthrough. She was able to light a candle anytime she thought about it and could put it out just as easily. Though, the first time she tried to freeze a chalice of water, she accidentally turned the entire workshop into a winter wonderland. Thankfully, Mateo knew a suitable counter spell and was able to put it right in no time. Mateo was an excellent teacher –– kind, patient and always encouraging. 

A week after her initial breakthrough, Elena progressed to summoning elemental magic with her hands. She could produce a flame in the palm of her hand. She could also conjure a tiny fountain of ice and snow or a crackle of electricity with a single thought.

The young royal wizard was impressed with his pupil’s progress and told her so often. Zuzo was still prone to popping in occasionally to help as needed.

“Princess! How goes the magical training?”

“Not bad, look!” Elena said as she produced a mote of flame with a flourish of her hand.

“Impressive! Now, what do you plan to do with these new skills?”

Shrugging, Elena replied, “I hadn't really given it much thought. I just want to master the magic so I can try to avoid roasting anyone. How can I prove to my people that I'm worthy of their trust if there's a constant threat of the magic rising up uncontrollably?”

Zuzo nodded in approval, rolled over onto his back and, looking at the princess upside down, said, “Mmmhmm, yes. That is important. But let me suggest to you that there may be a deeper purpose for your magical ability.”

Zuzo flipped back around and bobbed in the air in front of the princess. Glancing at Mateo, she felt a tingle down her spine as she pondered those words. Carefully weighing her words, she slowly replied, “What do you mean by, ‘a deeper purpose’?”

“I can't be sure. I'm just a spirit guide. I've got wisdom coming out of my ears but I can't see the future. I do sense, however, that there are some dark times ahead for the kingdom of Avalor and you need to be prepared, mentally, physically and magically.”

It took her a moment to fully process what Zuzo had just said, but when the words finally sunk in, Elena’s breath caught in her throat as she felt a jolt of panic rush through her very core.

“But Avalor has only had a year of freedom from the last 4 decades of dark times. How is it possible that more dark times are on the horizon?”

“Maybe ‘dark times’ isn’t quite the right sentiment but I believe that there is a threat to Avalor’s peace and stability that you need to be prepared for. You are the sworn protector of this kingdom and it is you who will need to be prepared for what is to come.”

Mateo watched as that little crease formed between her eyes and the crown princess started pacing the workshop. He knew that she was considering the possibilities, considering her own skills and generally worrying for the people under her care –– the burden of the crown was, indeed, heavy upon her shoulders. 

Elena continued her pacing as Mateo thought out loud, “What could possibly threaten Avalor this time? Have we even seen any signs of a threat? Well, aside from an ancient, reclusive kingdom suddenly wanting to establish political ties with Avalor and that assassination attempt ––”

Stopping in her tracks – eyes lit up – the princess exclaimed, “Yes! That’s it! The signs! We’ve had a rash of bandits around the northern villages, an assassination attempt on my life, and contact from Malvara when they haven’t reached out to any kingdom in over 500 years. I think they must be related somehow. What are the chances that these three out of the ordinary events would occur simultaneously and not be connected?”

Zuzo quirked an eyebrow and said, “You may be onto something there princess. The odds of that would be extremely low.”

Mateo looked around the room, forehead crinkled in thought as he said, “But how are they connected? Do you think Malvara is up to something? Are they looking for a way to infiltrate the Avaloran court?”

“That is exactly what I think. Malvara is looking to infiltrate our court. The bandits were sent to distract us from protecting our city but they were probably counting on us to send a several squads of soldiers, not just the few individuals that we sent to train up a militia of villagers.”

“That’s all well and good, but, Elena, what can we do about it?”

“Now that is the question of the hour. Truthfully, there isn’t a lot we can do. I’m not even sure that I can bring this up to the grand council. Right now, all I have is a strong feeling. I know exactly what abuelo would say. He would say that rulers have to deal with facts, not feelings. Esteban would argue and ridicule me on this. I think we need to tell Naomi and Gabe so that they can be on the lookout for foul play.”

Running a hand through his hair, Mateo considered these things for a moment and said, “Why would Malvara even want to infiltrate our court? We know nearly nothing about their kingdom. I’ve only been able to find a few references to them in the ancient archives. They had strong magically gifted bloodlines that may still exist  today. There are also references to dark magic being prevalent throughout the kingdom, almost as if it was a common way of life there.”

Elena had resumed pacing, as was only natural for a girl with her level of energy, and said, “Do you think it is still true today? If so, how does that change things?”

“We have no way of knowing if the magic is still prevalent in their bloodlines or if dark magic is still a way of life in their kingdom. I think that any dealings with Malvara, political or otherwise, should be handled with the assumption that both are still true today. The consequences of giving them the benefit of the doubt in this are too great.”

Stopping in her tracks and looking Mateo in the eye, she said, “Yes, of course. You are right. We can’t afford to assume that anything has changed, especially in light of the fact that it is likely that they are responsible for attacking our people and making an attempt on my life, how in the world will we be able to battle dark magic?”

Noticing the intensity, desperation and –– was that fear in the crown princess’s eyes? –– he wanted nothing more in that moment than to do whatever it took erase  that look from those beautiful brown eyes. Mateo flashed her a crooked grin as he whipped out his tamborita with a flourish and said, “With light of course.”  He then proceeded to conjure a sparkling sphere of light between them. Elena gazed upon it in awe, the sight of that light sparked hope within her soul. Her eyes met Mateo’s and she smiled softly in agreement.

The sliding door sounded and they could hear exaggerated footsteps approaching as a voice called, “Are you guys down here? Stop doing anything I shouldn’t see!”

Naomi appeared at the foot of the stairs with a hand covering her eyes just as Mateo made his light sphere vanish.

Rolling her eyes, Elena said, “Very funny, Naomi. We have nothing to hide, you can uncover your eyes.”

“I figured I would find you guys here since that’s what you do almost every night besides walk the garden. What’s going on?”

“Nothing much, I was just about to try my hand at conjuring light, wanna see?”

“You know I do!”

“Ok, here we go.” Elena then thought hard about producing a sphere of light, what it would look like, what if would feel like. She reached out her hands and traced a sphere in the air in front of her, imagining the light taking up that space. Concentrating with all of her might, she willed that thought into existence. A dazzling sphere of light, about the size of an olaball, materialized – flooding the workshop with warmth and light.

Shading her eyes, Naomi said, “Wow! That’s amazing! And so beautiful!”

“Yes! That is perfect!” Mateo praised his best – and only – student, who also happened to be his best friend. Looking at her affectionately, he said, “That was excellent. I’m impressed with your progress over the last week.”

Blushing a little at the sincere praise, Elena looked down as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and said, “Thanks, it was because I had an amazing teacher––” her voice trailed off she looked up and her gaze met his. She could see the affection, and something more that she couldn’t quite place, in his eyes –– the gaze lasted seconds, or hours, until a pointed cough drew them both back to the present.

Shaking her head a little as she cleared her throat, Elena said quickly, “Anyways, I’m glad you’re here, Naomi. Mateo and I were just talking and there’s something I need to speak with you and Gabe about. Could you please go find Gabe and bring him here?”

“Of course!”

–––––

It took a little while, but soon, Elena and her 3 most trusted friends were gathered in Mateo’s workshop. 

“Some important things that will affect the safety and peace of the kingdom have come to my attention that I wanted to share but also get your advice on.”

Gabe and Naomi exchanged a puzzled glance, and Naomi said, “Ok, but why aren't you telling this to the grand council? If it's a kingdom matter, it's a council issue.”

“Truthfully, that's part of why I asked you here. I'm trying to decide if I should bring it before the entire council.”

Elena then explained the connection she had made between Malvara and recent events. How Malvara was an ancient and powerfully magic kingdom. She told of the warning she had been given by Zuzo and how she wanted to use her new powers to fight darkness with light.

Looking over at Mateo, she smiled and, reaching out a hand to take his, said, “and I'm hoping our royal wizard will join me in this fight,” he met her gaze with a small yet determined smile and nodded, as she continued, “I’m hoping all of you will join me.”

Perplexed, Naomi said, “If this is a magical fight, then how can we help?”

“The thing is, I have no solid proof that any of this is true. I have circumstantial evidence at best. I need each of you to watch my back but also help me investigate and figure out exactly what Malvara is up to. I think they have a deeper purpose than simply infiltrating our court. Why send an assassin? Why send the bandits? Why are they trying so hard to create these distractions in our land?”

Confidently, Gabe said, “You know I’m in. I will gladly protect my crown princess and this kingdom with my life, even if that means extra princess duty.” Gabe finished with a wink.

Naomi nodded, “Of course I'll help, but I definitely think we need to tell the rest of the council. Keeping secrets is only going to cause trouble.”

They discussed everything they knew about Malvara and the recent events in Avalor, trying to figure out what Malvara’s motivation in all of this was. After an hour of talking in circles and coming up with no good solutions, Naomi noticed that it was getting late and announced that she needed to get home. As the group dispersed, Mateo realized he was still technically on ‘princess duty’ as Gabe liked to refer to it. He, of course, was not going to give up an opportunity to escort his princess to her room for a final good night.

Elena was still pacing – though more slowly this time – and muttering to herself, wracking her brain to try and figure out what Malvara was truly after. Mateo started following her footsteps and said, semi-jokingly, “You are going to wear a hole in my floor if you don’t stop that pacing.”

He was just a few inches away from her as she turned on her heel to pace yet another lap across the workshop, but ran straight into Mateo. Since her mind was not completely in the present, she was thrown off balance a bit by the unexpected collision. Mateo lunged forward to steady her, catching the princess with one hand about her waist and the other caught her by the elbow. It looked as if they were dancing and he was dipping his partner. 

“Are you ok?” he asked quietly as he gently pulled her upright.

“Yes, thank you,” Elena replied, biting her lip and looking at the floor.

“I’m not sure if I believe you.”

“No, I am fine. It's just that I wish I knew what in the world Malvara was after. It is really unnerving to know a huge threat is coming but not know why or how to stop it. On top of that, I have to mentally prepare myself for what I'm sure will be a huge argument with most of the grand council tomorrow.”

To Mateo's surprise, she pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned. Closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder, she took in a deep breath and seemed to be trying to draw strength from her friend.

Elena thought there was no better place to be than spending time with her closest and most trusted friend. She wondered why it was so easy to be so close to him, why she didn’t hesitate to seek comfort in his arms. The only time she was ever even remotely physically close with anyone was with her family. She especially loved hugs from Isa and her abuela. Perhaps this was simply because he was a good as her brother? Yes. That must be it. He was her brother. She chose to conveniently ignore the way her heart would race at his touch.

Once again deciding to just go with it, Mateo rubbed his hands in comforting circles on her back and then pulled away so that he could look her in the eye. “You were brilliant tonight. Putting the pieces together to see the connection between the odd things going on around here, you learned a new way to use your magic with no instruction and you rallied our friends to your cause. But– I can understand that this is all a huge burden for one person. I think it takes a truly incredible person to rule a kingdom fairly and kindly and not break. Thankfully, you are a truly incredible person.” He finished by tightening his arms around her ever so slightly.

Releasing a little sigh, Elena said, “Thank you. When I appointed you as my royal wizard, I knew I would need you by my side but I didn't realize how much I would need your kindness, wisdom and steadfast presence – not to mention your unwavering friendship. I'm not sure I could carry this burden alone.”

“You could. But I am honored to be able to share it with you in my own small way.”

“It's definitely not small,” she took a deep breath, steeling herself, “Ok.” The princess looked gratefully into the eyes of her most trusted friend. “We should probably both get some rest. Ready to walk me to my room?”

“Of course, princess.”

–––––

Elena awoke in a panic, heart pounding, and breathing heavily as she jolted upright in her bed. She felt cold to her core and noticed that there was ice coating her bedsheets and creeping up the posts. Looking around she could see that her windows were coated with ice and –– was that snow on her nightstand?

_ Ugh! Stupid magic! _

But the dream –– It had been so vivid, so real –– She looked around her room and told herself that she was safe, she was in her room in the palace and guards were posted at every possible entrance. 

Elena closed her eyes as she placed a trembling hand over her racing heart, attempting to calm herself. She didn't know how to clear up the ice. That was something Mateo usually took care of. She hadn't learned that skill and was afraid to attempt it without his coaching. 

While looking out her window, noticing it wasn't quite dawn yet, she heard her door open and close. How in the world was she going to explain this mess to whoever was visiting at this hour. She didn't even want her ladies maids in the room right now.

A small set of footsteps sounded and Isabelle crept into the room, still in her nightgown. Elena smiled at her beloved little sister but then froze as she realized that Isa didn't know about her magic. Isa, looking at the bed and then at Elena, quirked an eyebrow at her sister and, crossing her arms,  said, “I knew something weird was going on with you, but magical flare-ups resulting from extreme emotional distress was not something I would have guessed. Though now that I consider the events of the past few months, the signs were there.”

Elena stared at her sister in shock, and said, “You understand what happened!? And this doesn't frighten you?”

“No, why should it?” Isa said simply. “Though it would have been nice if you had told me.”

“I'm sorry for that,” Elena said, eyes lowered apologetically as she climbed out of the frozen bed, “I didn’t want to burden you with my worries, it felt like something I needed to take on alone. I carried it alone for months before I asked Mateo for help, since he is really the only one who can help. I eventually confided in Naomi and Gabe, hoping for their support.”

Isa ran the last few steps and threw her arms around her sister in a fierce hug, “I want to help! We’re sisters and that means we are there for each other, no matter what. You don’t have to protect me like that, I’m tougher than I look.”

Elena returned the hug. “Thank you, Isa. You are right. We are sisters and should be able to rely on each other. You are getting older and wiser, and – hard as it is for me to admit – you aren’t such a little girl anymore, but a mature young lady.”

“So, I don’t understand why this is such a big deal? Why were you so worried that you were keeping secrets from everyone? That’s not like you.”

“Truthfully, I was worried that having this strange innate magical ability would make me a sorceress in the eyes of everyone. Who would want me as their ruler then, especially after the last sorceress queen?”

“Everybody wants you. This does not change who you are. Everyone knows that you are a kind, generous and fair crown princess. In fact, I think everyone in the kingdom will love that you have the power to protect them from another Shuriki. You'll be able to protect them where Mami and Papi could not.”

Elena looked thoughtful for a moment, “I suppose I hadn't looked at it that way before. I was already planning to reveal this to the grand council today. This makes me a little less anxious, thank you Isa,” and drew her sister in for another hug.

Isa looked around at the frozen mess that was Elena’s bed, eyebrows raised, and asked, “I came in here to see if we could have breakfast in bed and hang out but what are we going to do about your frozen bed?”

Elena groaned, “Ugh, this magic thing can be so inconvenient! We need to go and get Mateo. I don’t know how to reverse this, I suppose that is the next thing on my list of things to learn to do with my magic.”

Elena grabbed her dressing gown, and found her slippers. “Come on, Isa. Let’s go find our royal wizard.”

The sisters left, Elena instructed her door guards to allow now one to enter her room without her express permission. They looked at one another, wondering if they were supposed to escort her. She said, “I will be fine.Your orders are to guard my door and I’m just going down the hall. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Isa and Elena walked to the next wing over, where the royal wizard’s quarters were located. Knocking on the door, Elena said softly, “Mateo? Are you awake?”

No answer. Elena looked at Isa, a mischievous glint in her eye and said, “Watch this.” She closed her eyes and concentrated on a sphere of light, picturing it forming right above where Mateo’s head should be in his bed. Then she concentrated on a small sphere of ice-cold water, no more than the size of a very small drinking glass. They could see the light flare under the door and heard a little splash, followed by a loud cry of surprise from the royal wizard, then, “Elena? Really?! Was that really necessary?”

The two sisters were doubled over in a fit of giggles from the little prank the crown princess had just played on the young royal wizard. “That. Was. Amazing!” Isa gasped in between giggles.

Knocking again, Elena called, “Mateo? Are you awake now? I need your help.”

“Just a second.” 

The sound of shuffling came from the room as they heard what they assumed was Mateo getting out of bed and dressing enough to open the door for the two princesses.

The door swung open and Mateo stood there in his pajamas – Elena’s orb of light bobbing over his shoulder – bleary eyed and tousle haired. He crossed his arms, an eyebrow raised in mock irritation. “May I help you?”

Elena had one hand over her mouth to hide her amusement and the other shielding her eyes from the dazzling orb, but she couldn’t hide the twinkle in her eyes. Mateo couldn’t maintain the irritated facade and cracked a grin. “Seriously, do you have a reason for that unpleasant wake up call aside from your own cruel amusement? And can you do something about that?” Mateo pointed at the orb that had taken to following him like a puppy dog.

Sheepishly, Elena flicked her fingers and the orb vanished. “I’m sorry Mateo, I thought it would be more effective than pounding on your door and shouting. Or more amusing, anyways. I need your help. Apparently the magic flare ups are not limited to my waking emotions because I had a nightmare and now my bedroom is frozen solid.”

The young wizard's eyebrows furrowed in concern, all humor removed from his eyes, as he began to assess her well-being, “Are you ok? What kind of nightmare was it? It must have been horrible for the magic to become that widespread. Do you want to talk about it?”

Elena looked into his eyes, warmth spreading through her at his sweet concern, and said, “Yes, I do want to talk about it. But first things first. We need to set my room right. My ladies maids will be arriving any minute to start their morning routine and I do not want to explain this to them.

“Agreed, let me just get my tamborita and we can go,” Mateo said as he turned back into his room to grab his things.

The three of them quickly headed back to Elena’s suite, where they found an exceptionally agitated Gabe pacing by the door.

“Would you care to explain to me where you went  _ unescorted _ , princess?” 

“Does it look like I am unescorted, Gabe? Mateo is just as much my personal guard as you are.”

“The night guard told me that you and Isabelle left alone!”

Rolling her eyes with an exasperated sigh, Elena said, “We went a whole hallway over to get Mateo because I have a problem that only he can fix.” Elena opened her door and brushed past her royal guard, followed by Isa and Mateo.

“What could possib–“ Gabe stopped his tirade mid-sentence as he saw the frozen wasteland that was the crown princess’s bedroom. “What happened?” he said, a tinge of fear and trepidation in his voice.

Turning on her heel, one hand on her hip, the princess said sarcastically, “What does it look like, Gabe? A malvago infiltrated my suite and cursed my bedroom with eternal winter.”

Mateo snorted at the hyperbole and Isa had to stifle her giggles with a hand over her mouth.

“Wait, what?!” Gabe looked at Elena in disbelief, “Really?”

“Ugh, no! I had a nightmare and it apparently caused another magical flare up. Mateo is the only one who can set it right.” Turning to Mateo, she gestured to her bed, “Mateo, if you please.”

Glancing at Elena with a confident little smirk, Mateo pulled his tamborita from its sheath and, with a flourish, aimed it at the bed. Elena watched in admiration as his gaze focused intently on the frozen bed, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and he spoke the incantation clearly and with conviction, “Invierso!”

A wave of shimmering golden light flowed from the tamborita, bathing the ice coated room in magic. The ice shimmered and faded away, leaving the room warm and dry.

Elena did a little turn, gazing in awe at her restored room. Mateo never failed to impress her with his abilities. “Thank you, Mateo! It’s perfect! I think you may need to help me figure out how to do that trick.”

Mateo gave a dramatic bow, saying, “At your service, princess. Now, would you please tell me what that was all about? I didn’t know you were prone to nightmares.”

Elena turned and led her sister and friends to the sitting room, Elena took a seat on one of the plush sofas, gesturing for the others to sit as well. Isa hopped onto the sofa next to her sister while Gabe and Mateo made themselves comfortable in two of the chairs.

Mateo watched Elena closely. He could see that she was unsettled by the nightmare, in spite of her typical attempts to lighten the mood and bring laughter to those around her. She was fidgeting in her seat and playing with a lock of her unbound hair. Mateo had only seen her with her hair down a few times but each time involved her lying, injured, in bed in various states of unconsciousness. Tonight, however, she looked beautiful with her hair let down. He had never realized just how long it was since she typically kept it up in a ponytail, but now it was a silky cascade of dark waves flowing down her back and about her shoulders – he very much wanted to reach out and run his fingers through it to see if it was a soft as it looked. The candlelight caught the soft waves in such a way as to set it shimmering. In spite of the seriousness of the situation, he thought his princess was glowing and had never looked more lovely in his eyes.

As Mateo shook his head a little to focus his attention, Elena took a deep breath and said, “I don’t think I’ve ever had a nightmare in my life, so this is really weird. I think I was so worked up from trying to puzzle out this mysterious threat to Avalor and that carried over to my dreams.”

Mateo leaned forward in interest and concern, and said, “But what exactly did you dream that caused your magic to flare-up so dramatically?”

“The dream started pleasantly, it was a beautiful, sunny day. The palace was sparkling clean and had all of the banners and flags unfurled to welcome the Malvaran ambassador. In my dream it seemed like the perfect day to welcome an ambassador, but as I greeted him the sky darkened. Then there was a clap of thunder and the palace faded to black. Suddenly I was in a strange room surrounded by men with black masks. They wore black and red robes and I knew they were sorcerers. They bound me from head to toe with magic so I couldn't move, and then used their magic to lay my body on a stone dais in the center of the room.

“As I struggled against the magical bonds, I noticed Shuriki watching from the shadows. She looked so happy and she had a sickeningly satisfied smile. The group of wizards circled around me and started chanting and moving in a strange way. Their movements were like a dance, but the words didn't make any sense to me. I think it was some sort of ritual, and I was pretty sure it wouldn’t end well for me. One of them chanted louder than the rest and walked toward the dais, making some sort of odd gestures with his hands. He had the Scepter of Light in his grasp. Oddly enough, I noticed his hands. He had a large ring made from some sort of black stone on one hand and the other had a tattoo of a large M imposed over an ‘X’ and inside a circle on the back. As he came nearer my blood ran cold and it felt like my heart was pumping ice into my veins. He pulled out a huge knife and raised it over his head, and then he began to walk slowly around the circle of wizards, when he got close to my shoulders I could no longer move my head enough to see him. I knew he was going to walk up behind me, so I just looked up waiting to see that terrible dagger come swinging into view. But then before I saw the dagger, I woke up. My heart was racing, I was covered in cold sweat and my room looked like a blizzard had blown through."

When Elena finished,  she leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and hands covering her face. “It was so real,” she whispered into her hands.

Isa put a comforting arm around her sister and rested her head on Elena’s shoulder. Gabe’s mouth was half open in shock. He stammered, “Well, it was only a dream, right? You’re awake and everything is fine.”

Mateo considered the princess’s story, wondering if there was anything to it? Perhaps the magic in her allowed her to have visions? As his best friend, seeing the princess in this state would have been difficult, but as the love of his life, seeing her in such a state of fear nearly undid him. The royal wizard rose from his seat, crossed the room and took the seat on the other side of Elena. He reached over and gently lifted her chin with a finger so that she was looking at him. He spoke soothingly in an attempt to comfort his dear friend, “Elena, I can understand how frightened you must be, especially if you have never had a nightmare before. But right now, at this moment, you are safe. You have your family and two highly skilled and devoted guards to keep your safe,” he finished with a small smile and a wink.

Elena rewarded him with a small smile of her own and whispered, “Thank you, Mateo.”

He reached over and placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze. Standing up, he looked back at the princess and said with a hint of sarcasm, “Will you be ok now? Am I allowed to go back to my room and prepare for the day?”

Elena laughed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and said, “Yes, thank you for everything.” She flashed him a genuine smile just before he turned and left the room. She looked over to see Gabe watching her in speculation.

“What?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing princess.”

Isa watched Mateo leave and, elbowing her sister in the side, gave Elena a knowing smirk and said, “Sooooo, is it too late for breakfast in bed?”

Flashing Isa a conspiratorial look, Elena said, “It is never too late for breakfast in bed! Gabe, I have a few hours before my first obligations of the day. Can you please let the servants know that we would like breakfast for 2 sent to my room? Then you may take up your post.”

“Sure thing, princess!” the royal guard said, snapping to attention, before exiting the room.

The sisters made their way back to Elena’s bed, which was once again warm and dry. They enjoyed a few hours of giggling, chatty sister time before Elena had to prepare for the day and attend to her crown princess duties. She was relieved that her sister knew about the magic and was on her side one hundred percent. It was amazing what a few hours of sister time could do to for her mood and morale. The time had come to face the music. In just a few short hours, her secrets would be revealed to the council – for better or for worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so in celebration of Mateo's first appearance in the show since Navidad, I've decided to post everything I've written and edited so far. That and a busy season is about to start...vacation, moving to Germany, end of school! I want to make sure you guys are all caught up, but don't worry. I plan to keep up with the story, my posting may become a little more sporadic. In the next few hours, I should have chapters 8-10 posted. So make sure you don't accidentally skip one ;-)

Elena stood before the door to the grand council chamber, hand poised to turn the doorknob, when she paused, and –– closing her eyes –– took a steadying breath. She was flanked by Gabe and Mateo who were prepared to stand guard throughout the council meeting. Mateo spoke up from behind the princess, “Just remember, you aren’t alone. Gabe and I will be there the entire time, as will Naomi. It will be ok.”

Elena nodded and whispered, “Thank you.” She squared her shoulders and pushed the door open, walking into the room with more confidence than she felt. On time, for once, she nodded to her council and said, “Good afternoon, everyone! Are we ready to begin?” At the nods of affirmation from each of the council members, she took her place at the head of the council table and hit the gavel on the table, announcing, “This grand council meeting on the 22nd day of Mayo of the year nine hundred and fifty six shall now commence.”

Esteban pulled out a scroll and prepared to read the agenda for the day when Elena cleared her throat and spoke up, “I’m sorry, Esteban, but there is an urgent matter that has come to my attention that must be our number one priority today.”

The chancellor froze, and looked at the princess through narrowed eyes, “What, may I ask, could possibly be so important as to override the entire established agenda?”

Elena took a deep breath, deliberating between revealing her magic or talking about Malvara, and chose the latter. “I have reason to believe that Malvara may be behind the rash of recent problems in Avalor, specifically the bandits in the northern villages and the assassination attempt on my life.”

Naomi nodded in encouragement while Francisco, Luisa and Esteban looked shocked at this announcement.

“What proof do you have of this outrageous accusation?” Esteban asked, looking at the princess in disbelief. “Or is this another one of your ‘feelings’?”

Elena clenched her fists on the table in front of her and shot her cousin a glare before answering. “I will admit that my evidence is circumstantial at best. My spirit guide, Zuzo, recently warned me that a threat was looming over Avalor and that I needed to be prepared to defend the kingdom.”

Silence.

“You...have a spirit guide, mija?” Luisa asked slowly.

“Well, technically he was Alacazar’s spirit guide, but he's taken a liking to me. Mateo, Naomi and Gabe have all met him, if you don't believe me.”

Naomi nodded emphatically, “It's true. I've met him.”

“Regardless, that is hardly proof that Malvara is the threat,” Esteban said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Elena had to count backwards from ten to calm her rising irritation. From her place at the head of the table, she could see Mateo standing patiently by the door, hands clasped behind his back. As they made eye contact, they had another one of those wordless conversations that seemed so natural that it never occurred to them that most people couldn't communicate that way.

_ Are you ok, mejor amiga? You look a little on edge. _

_ I'm fine. I knew this was going to cause a fight but Esteban is still getting on my nerves.  _ Elena gave him a little smile.

Mateo rolled his eyes playfully.  _ That's hardly anything new. For what it's worth, I think your instincts are usually right on. I love it when you ‘just have a feeling’ and then go on to prove everyone wrong. Oh, and you look lovely today.  _ He gave her a roguish grin.

Blushing a bit, she laughed inwardly and responded with a brilliant smile of her own.  _ Thanks Mateo, you always know how to make me smile. _

“Elena? Elena!” 

The crown princess was pulled back into the council meeting by Naomi calling her name. She gave her head a quick little shake and looked at her friend, “Yes?”

“What were you smiling at, hmm?” Naomi teased.

“Nothing,” Elena sputtered, “I was smiling at nothing! I don't know what you're talking about! I was just...thinking!”

Naomi gave her one of her knowing looks and muttered under her breath, “Looks like ‘nothing’ is standing guard by the door.”

Elena chose to ignore that comment, and, clearing her throat, said, “What I was going to say, cousin, was that it seems like quite a large coincidence that there is an assassination attempt, a crime spree in the north, and contact from our mysterious, reclusive neighbors who also happen to be in the north. And all of these events happened within days of each other.”

“Mija,” Francisco began, “I agree that this does seem like an extraordinary coincidence and it warrants caution. However, we can't act on that information without solid evidence. If your suspicions prove to be incorrect, it could have serious political implications and, perhaps, even start a war.”

Elena looked at her grandfather. “Of course, we don’t want that and I have no desire to act rashly in this situation. Honestly, I was hesitant to bring it up without more solid evidence.” She paused a moment to think before continuing, “Have we been able to convince the assassin to talk? He may be the proof we need.”

Francisco shook his head, “No, I am afraid not. He is as uncooperative as ever. We have offered him money, freedom, protection, and more but he won’t speak.

Pursing her lips, Elena thought out loud, “I wonder what he would say if we told him that the Malvaran ambassador will be arriving in less than a week?”

“That is actually a great idea! At least then we could gauge if that means anything to him at all and that could give us a clue as to whether or not he comes from Malvara!” Naomi said excitedly.

“Yes! Good point Naomi! In fact, I would like to be the one to talk to him. The sting of facing the target of his failed mission may loosen his tongue a bit.”

“Absolutely not,” Luisa interjected, “it is too dangerous! No!”

“Abuela,” Elena said soothingly, “I will be fine! You can all accompany me, along with my guard detail. The assassin will be behind bars and the regular prison guards will be there too. What could possibly go wrong?”

Mateo grimaced at that. He hated it when Elena said that. It was a sure fire way to guarantee that something would go wrong.

“Elena has got a point,” Francisco said, “it is important that we find out as much as we can about our mysterious enemy and this is a tactic we have not yet tried.”

Luisa looked exceptionally unhappy about it, but Naomi and Esteban nodded their approval of this plan.

“A matter as important as this must be overseen by the grand council,” Esteban interjected imperiously, twirling his mustache all the while. Elena and Naomi exchanged exasperated looks.

Francisco said, “It is settled then. We will pay our guest a visit at the prison tower after the meeting and see if you can coax some information out of him.”

“Pefect! Ok, since there isn’t much we can do about Malvara until we have solid evidence, what else is on the agenda for today?”

–––––

A few hours and several agenda items later, the grand council meeting had finally adjourned. Elena made arrangements with the council to meet in front of the palace within the hour ready to make the trip to the prison tower.

Elena ran off, accompanied by Mateo, to find her three favorite jacquins. They could usually be counted on to lounge about the large balcony just outside her suite, so she decided to try looking there first. She was not disappointed, for there they were, enjoying a lazy afternoon catnap in the sun.

As Elena and Mateo opened the door to the balcony, she saw Skylar stretched out in the sun. He opened one eye and gave her a lazy feline smile. “Hola princessa! What brings you to our humble balcony?”

Elena grinned at him and looked around to see Luna and Migs, who were also sprawled in the sun. Migs opened his eyes slowly and stretched lazily, as if he was just waking up. Upon seeing the crown princess standing on their balcony, scrambled to his feet. “Your highness!” he said with a bow of his head. “To what do we owe this honor?”

By this time, Luna had become lucid enough to get to her feet and had nudged Skylar to do the same. The three jacquins had arranged themselves in a semicircle centered around the princess. Mateo hung back by the door as Elena approached them, close enough that she could give Skylar a good scratch in his favorite spot under his chin, to which he responded by closing his eyes and purring loudly.

“I wish I could say that this was purely a social call, but I need your help. Really, I need the help of all of the jacquins. Avalor needs your help.”

Whatever they were expecting the crown princess to say, this was not it. Migs looked astonished for but composed himself quickly, ready for action. Luna stared wide eyed at Elena, waiting for her to continue. Skylar cocked his head to the side, looking at the princess and said, “How can we help, princessa?”

Elena told them about the assassination attempt –– which they already knew about –– as well as the rash of highwaymen in the north. The jacquins did not have any brothers currently stationed near the northern villages, so they had not been aware of that problem. 

“Have you ever heard of the kingdom of Malvara?” Elena asked Migs.

“Only a little. If my memory serves me correctly, there are a few bits of jacquin lore involving the Meruvians and the Malvarans. They were sister kingdoms. Meru was a kingdom of peace and light. Malvara was a kingdom of power and darkness. Both were strong in the magical arts. At some point over 1000 years ago, the Meruvians disappeared and the Malvarans became reclusive. Nobody knows why, not even our ancient ancestors were able to maintain that record.”

Elena tucked that bit of information away to ponder more thoroughly at a later time. “Malvara has decided to come out of isolation and has expressed an interest in allying itself with Avalor. I thought it was odd from the beginning but dismissed the feeling as paranoia. Until the trouble started. Now I suspect that Malvara is the common thread between them. They are up to something but I don’t know what. I don’t even have solid evidence. On top of all of that, Zuzo warned me that there is a threat looming over Avalor and I need to be prepared to fight it.”

Migs looked thoughtful for a moment but then said, “We jacquins are the sworn protectors of Avalor and we take that role very seriously. Anything we can do to help, we will.”

“You know that’s right!” Luna chimed in while Skylar nodded vigorously.

“I am relieved to hear you say that. I need two things –– well, three things actually –– from you.”

“Anything, your highness.”

“First, I need you to tell your clan elders about this. See what suggestions they have for preparing for this trouble. Then I would be forever in your debt if your clan could dispatch a few jaquins to the northern villages. They could patrol the roads and generally protect the villagers. We’ve sent a few royal guards to help the villagers to form a militia but I know that having a few jacquins to watch the roads would go a long way towards restoring peace in that region.”

“Of course, princess. What is the third thing?”

“Well, I am going to the prison tower at Pointe Obscura to try and coax some information out of my assassin, and the grand council would like to accompany me. The council and I could really use a ride.” Elena finished this thought and flashed her most winning smile at the eldest of her three friends – and the most reluctant to allow people to ride on his back.

Skylar piped up, “Of course, princessa! We would be happy to!”

Luna said, “Why not? I haven’t been to that creepy tower in ages.”

Migs sighed and said, “Oh, alright.”

Elena clapped her hands in delight and ran forwards to give each of her furry friends a grateful hug. She gave Migs an extra scratch behind the ear for good measure. “Perfect! Just meet us in front of the palace when you are ready. I’ve told the council to meet me there in about 20 minutes.” She turned and hurried back into the palace, calling over her shoulder, “Thanks a million guys! I knew I could count on you!”

Once she had closed the door, Mateo asked, “Er, Elena? Does the rest of the council know that they are traveling by jacquin?”

“No, why should it matter?”

“Well, I don’t think any of them, aside from Naomi, are accustomed to traveling by jacquin. This is probably going to come as a bit of a shock to them.”

“Oh, they’ll be fine! What could possibly go wrong?”

“You know I hate it when you say that, don’t you?”

Elena flashed him a mischievous grin but continued on. They reached the front doors and once again stepped out into the warm spring afternoon.The grand council was already waiting near the steps, where Gabe had prepared a royal coach for their departure. They had noticed the three jacquins waiting nearby as well and were eyeing them curiously, clearly wondering what they were waiting for.

Elena approached and said, “Change of plans. I have found us a better ride to the prison tower.” She then pointed over to the jacquins, who walked over to the group, ready for the journey.

Esteban looked confused, “What? Travel by jacquin? That is out of the question! It is simply not done and–”

Elena interrupted, “Cousin, it will take 4 hours one way to travel to the tower by coach. With the jacquins’ help, it will only take 1 hour each way. And I assure you, these three are the best. Plus they are willing to help, so I suggest you put your complaints aside and just go with it, ok?”

Esteban looked unhappy, but he agreed. Francisco had traveled by jacquin once before, so this wasn’t quite as much of a shock. Though propriety and tradition were important to him, he was a practical man and did not relish the thought of traveling 8 hours round trip.

“Ok? Esteban, Luna will take you. Abuelo? Abuela? You two can ride with Migs.” Elena pointed to each jacquin respectively. “Mateo, you can ride with me and Skylar.” 

Naomi and Gabe waited expectantly for their jacquin assignment. Elena walked over to them and spoke quietly, “Ok, so here’s the deal. I only have three jacquins so only one of you can come, but whoever it is has to ride behind Esteban.”

Both Naomi and Gabe looked at each other and said in unison, “I’ll stay here.”

Elena and Mateo both laughed at that. Elena spoke up, “That’s perfectly fine. I will be safe with Mateo at my back and a battalion of royal guards at the tower, so Gabe, you shouldn’t have to worry. And you both know that we will fill you in when we return. So, don’t have too much fun while we’re gone.” Elena gave Naomi a suggestive smile, to which Naomi responded with playful smack to her best friend’s shoulder. 

Elena and Mateo turned and walked back over to Skylar, who was patiently waiting for them to return. Mateo held out a hand to assist Elena as she hopped onto Skylar’s back and then clambered up behind her. Elena gasped internally as she felt his hands tentatively grip her waist – as if he was a little unsure if it was ok for him to do so – just before takeoff. She was pretty sure that he was close enough to her that he could hear her traitorous heart thundering in her chest.  _ Be good! _ She reprimanded herself, still attempting to ignore that persistent little voice in her head that was practically demanding that she pay more than friendly attention to the young man seated behind her. It took all of her self control not to melt back into his arms, but she maintained a fully upright position.

The three jacquins had taken to the air with their passengers firmly seated on their backs. Esteban had never flown before and, judging from the death drip he had on Luna’s silky fur at the base of her wings, was clearly more than a little nervous. 

“Hey chancellor! Watch the feathers!” Luna chided him. Esteban merely grunted in response. Luna just shook her head and muttered something about carrying useless dead weight around.

Elena grinned over her shoulder at Mateo and said, “Hold on tight, Mateo! Skylar! Let’s have some fun!”

Skylar gave a loud, “You got it, princessa!” And did a swift nosedive and a sharp upturn, flying daring circles around the other two jacquins. Elena was whooping with delight, and Mateo just laughed affectionately at her and used the air acrobatics as an excuse to move a little closer and tighten his grip. He wasn’t afraid but he wasn’t quite the adrenaline enthusiast that she was.

Luisa and Francisco chuckled at their granddaughter’s antics, appreciating her youthful enjoyment of life. However, Esteban clucked his tongue and made a disgusted noise. “Really, Elena. That is not princess behavior, and certainly not behavior suited to a queen. When will you learn your place? Will you ever take your role as ruler of Avalor seriously?”

As Esteban continued his patronizing lecture, Luna and Skylar looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They both seemed to have the same opinion about how the chancellor was speaking to their friend. Luna looked around mischievously and seeing a flock of birds flying in their direction and a barn below them, she flew straight for the birds. This caused the birds to panic, and Esteban let out a yelp of fear. Luna then made a sharp dive down and pretended that the barn was inescapable, flying through the hayloft and making sure to rocket straight through a pile of straw and a flock of chickens who scrambled to get out of the way. 

“Oops! Sorry about that, chancellor! Those birds took me by surprise. Are you ok?” Luna asked with mock concern.

Esteban had a chicken feather sticking out of his mouth and bits of straw sticking out of his hair. He was laying flat on Luna’s back, with his arms tight around her neck – clearly terrified of falling off. 

Elena knew exactly what Luna had done and was torn between gratitude to her friend for sticking up for her, amusement at the state of her cousin, and concern for the fear she could see in Esteban’s eyes from where she was. She decided that all three were appropriate sentiments. “Are you ok, cousin?”

“Yes.” was all Esteban could say.

Francisco’s mustache twitched ever so slightly at the spectacle but he was able to maintain his pleasant yet stoic expression. Amusement danced in Luisa’s eyes, but she maintained her composure.

The three jacquins settled into a smooth flight formation and continued north towards their destination. Elena looked over at Francisco, who seemed to be enjoying the quiet ride. She thought that he and Migs were well suited for each other – patient, wise, always trying to do the right thing according to law and tradition. 

“Abuelo?”

“Yes, mija?”

“Before we left, I spoke with Skylar, Luna and Migs here about enlisting their clan to help monitor the possible situation with Malvara. I'm also hoping that they will be able to spare a few of their brothers and sisters to spend some time in the north, patrolling the roads for bandits.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea–”

Esteban, still clinging to Luna’s back for dear life, interrupted, “A matter such as this should have been voted on by the grand council! We agreed not to act on this issue! You know better, Elena, than to take matters into your own hands!”

Elena, temper piqued, looked over at the chancellor in disbelief. “Really, cousin? You really think that I am required to run every word that I speak by you? This is a matter of kingdom safety and the jacquins are our allies. Their purpose for being in Avalor is to protect and defend it, on their terms. I was simply passing on information that you dismissed to my friends who will take it seriously and can help without causing political turmoil!”

Mateo could sense that Elena's magic was starting to flare in proportion to her temper. He gave her a little squeeze to remind her that he was there and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “Shhh...calm down. Let's not blow us all out of the sky, ok?” Elena smiled and felt her temper melt away in an instant. 

Esteban was spluttering about rules and regulations, when Francisco spoke up, “I must disagree with you on this, Esteban. Elena has done nothing wrong. She is well within her rights to alert the jacquins. They have as much stake in the safety of our kingdom as we do and she is right. They are well suited to this task since they have no political ties, are devoted to the safety of Avalor, and will not arouse suspicion from Malvara.” Luisa nodded in agreement with her husband and added, “Mija, I think you made a good choice.” She smiled warmly at Elena.

Elena gave her grandparents a grateful look and turned back toward the open sky ahead of them. The rest of the trip passed in relative quiet and the three jacquins landed in front of the tower just as the afternoon light had turned golden. 

Mateo had slid down from Skylar's back and turned to help Elena, though he knew she didn't need it. She smiled as he took her waist and lowered her gently until her feet touched the ground, all the while hoping that he could not hear her heart racing when he touched her. “Thank you,” she said quietly, blushing slightly.

Elena stepped away from Mateo and looked up at the tower, thinking that it looked bigger than she remembered – and much more ominous. The tower itself was designed in the same Avaloran fashion as the palace towers were but was constructed of dark stone. There were two guards posted outside the main entrance who snapped to attention at the approach of their crown princess. 

Squaring her shoulders, she addressed the guards, “I require a word with your captain.”

Saluting, one of the soldiers said, “Yes, your majesty,” and hurried off to fetch the prison guard captain.

The royal entourage was ushered into a small office area just inside the foyer. There were just enough seats for the council members. Mateo took up his post by the door. They had not been seated long when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. The captain entered the office, dressed in the red and blue uniform of the Avaloran Royal Guard. He had a pleasant face but his eyes betrayed an edge that told Elena that he was tougher than he looked. She wondered what stories he had of the charges under his watch that had built upon that edge slowly over time to make him who he was now.

Bowing before the crown princess, the captain said, “Greetings Crown Princess! I am Captain Montejo, the overseer of the prison tower. To what do we owe the honor of your visit today?” At an acknowledging nod from the crown princess, he took his seat behind his desk.

Elena folded her hands in her lap and said, “Good afternoon Captain Montejo. You obviously know who I am. Please allow me introduce my grandmother, Luisa; my grandfather, Francisco; and my cousin, Grand Chancellor Esteban. I appreciate that you were willing to meet with us on such short notice. I do apologize that we arrived unannounced.”

The captain respectfully bowed his head, “It is no trouble at all, your majesty. We are here to serve the crown.” 

Elena flashed her most winning smile at the captain, whose face – Mateo was amused to see – reddened slightly. That smile that reminded him of sunshine and twinkling starlight dazzled many people, not just him. 

Elena continued, “I believe you have the assassin who attacked me in your custody here, is that correct?”

“Yes, your majesty. We have him locked in a high security cell with a rotating shift of two guards watching him around the clock.”

“Perfect. It has come to my attention that he has not been terribly forthcoming with information regarding his assignment or those that hired him. Is that correct?”

“Yes, we have tried interrogating him several times, using different techniques each time, but he has proven to be exceptionally reluctant to speak. There is some indication, however, that he may be under extreme duress to complete his assignment.”

Francisco seemed especially interested in this bit of information. “What makes you believe this, captain?”

The captain stroked his chin thoughtfully. He said, “I was present at every interrogation attempt. We take all of our prisoners seriously, but we are especially serious about investigating any threat to the crown. Among the tactics we attempted, we asked him about his life outside being an assassin. He wouldn’t speak but his eyes told us enough. We also asked him about his employer, and though his face was as stoic as ever, there was fear in his eyes.”

Esteban interjected, “This is hardly relevant! This man is a monster and should be treated as such! He has no feelings except for his own survival and the love of murder! I say we dispose of him once and for all! Send a clear message to whoever sent him in the first place!” He pounded his fist into his open palm repeatedly throughout his tirade.

Francisco interrupted sternly, “No, Esteban. That would be foolish and rash in this case. There is something bigger going on and we must have answers!”

Elena looked apologetically at the captain. “I apologize on behalf of the chancellor,” she shot Esteban a glare, “he tends to get a little excited sometimes. I trust your instincts and expertise in this matter. I also think that any morsel of information we can get will give us an edge.” Elena looked thoughtful for a moment and continued, “which brings us to the reason we have come here today, captain. I would like to try speaking with the prisoner myself. We have a lead as to who his employer may be and are hoping that the presence of his would-be target will loosen his tongue.”

Whatever the captain expected her to say, this was not it. His eyes widened in surprise and he said, “I am not sure that is wise, your highness. He is a dangerous criminal and it is too risky to have you anywhere near the man to attacked you.”

“I appreciate your concern, Captain Montejo, but we need answers and this is a tactic we have not tried that could be effective. Also, I do not intend to go alone. The members of my council here will be accompanying me. I would appreciate your presence as well as the presence of the two guards currently posted by his cell. Mateo,” she gestured to the young wizard by the door, “is my personal guard, who happens to be our royal wizard. He will also accompany us. He is the one who defeated the assassin and saved my life. I trust him to keep me safe.” Elena looked over her shoulder and smiled at Mateo, her sincere praise filling him with warmth from head to toe.

Captain Montejo looked appraisingly at the young wizard by the door.  “Well, in that case, I believe we can accommodate this plan of yours. I also agree that this is a matter of utmost importance that must be dealt with immediately.”

The captain rose from his seat and called to the guard posted just outside the door, ordering him to facilitate the transfer of the prisoner from his cell to the interrogation room. 

A few minutes later, the entire entourage was headed up the stairs to the interrogation room. The prison tower had 8 levels. The 2nd level was a barracks level that housed the battalion of guards stationed there. The 3rd level held a variety of interrogation rooms. The 4th through 8th levels were full of prison cells, the highest security cells on the 8th floor. They would be going to the interrogation room on the 3rd floor.

As the group approached the appointed room, the crown princess turned to Captain Montejo and said, “I’m sure this goes without saying, but some of the items that will be discussed are closely guarded secrets affecting kingdom security. I trust that you and your guards will be discreet.”

Snapping to attention, the captain said, “Yes, your majesty, of course!”

The captain led the way into the room, followed by Luisa Francisco and Esteban. Elena was right behind her cousin and Mateo stayed by Elena’s side, ready to defend her at a moment’s notice.

In the center of the room was a chair that was bolted to the ground. The chair had thick, leather restraints on the arms and on the legs. The would-be assassin was already seated and bound to the chair by his wrists and his ankles. His head was bowed to his chest, and did not so much as look up when the group entered the room.

Elena was pleased to notice that he was wearing a clean, grey prison uniform, and he, himself, was also clean – his semi-long beard neatly trimmed and braided, and his dark, shoulder length hair was combed and tidy. It was Avaloran law that prisoners must have their basic needs taken care of. Prisoners were fed a simple but nutritious meal, 3 times a day. They were given clean prison uniforms and were permitted to perform basic hygiene rituals. Prisoners were not to be kept like caged, neglected animals – living in their own filth. Avaloran prison life was no vacation by any stretch of the imagination, the prisoners still spent endless days and nights in their cells, alone with their thoughts. 

The prisoner’s guards were posted at either side of his chair, while the captain stood a little off to the side. There were four chairs arranged in front of the prisoner, where Elena, Luisa, Francisco and Esteban sat. Mateo remained just behind the princess’s right shoulder, his tamborita at the ready. He kept his eyes, a hard glint sparking within, on the prisoner at all times. There was no way he was going to allow more than a few inches of distance between himself and his beloved princess with her attempted murderer in the room.

Once Elena was seated, she made herself comfortable and eyed the prisoner. Clearing her throat she said sweetly, “Excuse me? Señor Assassin? I would very much like to speak with you, if you please.”

Francisco watched his granddaughter intently while Esteban rolled his eyes at Elena’s reluctance to take harsh action and execute punishment when he felt it was needed. He thought she should be forcefully demanding answers, not speaking politely as if it were tea time.

The prisoner's head jerked up in surprise, eyes wide as he beheld the crown princess in front of him. “Have you come to return the favor?” he asked, his voice hoarse with disuse.

The tower guards looked at one another in surprise, they had never gotten a single word from this man in all the times he'd been interrogated. Even Captain Montejo looked surprised.

Rolling her eyes, Elena gave a little laugh. “Hardly,” but continued kindly, “however, I am very interested to learn why you would try to kill me.” 

She said this conversationally, as if she was discussing the weather or olaball, this must have taken the prisoner off guard because he blurted, “I didn't try to kill you!”

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, she looked around at her companions and then back to the prisoner, “I have a broken shoe and –– well, not a scar thanks to our amazing royal wizard but memories of a painful wound that speak otherwise.”

The prisoner looked angry with himself for revealing this bit of information and set his jaw resolutely.

“You don't want to talk? Ok, I have no problem talking. You should know, I've not had so much fun in a fencing match as I did in our little skirmish. I wanted to thank you for not going easy on me just because I'm a princess.”

The prisoner and all three prison guards looked at the princess incredulously. Mateo rolled his eyes as he leaned forward whisper in her ear, “Ugh...really, Elena?” quietly enough that only she could hear him, which elicited a giggle from the princess.

She continued sincerely, “You don't believe me? Everyone in the palace either goes easy on me or let's me win because I'm the princess. It's infuriating, really. The last time I had a truly fair match was when I entered the fencing tournament in disguise. But this was much more fun.”

The prisoner's chin had dropped, leaving his mouth slightly open. He did not understand how she could be speaking so casually and pleasantly to someone she believed had tried to kill her. “Are you crazy?” he asked.

Elena said, “No!” at the same time as Esteban muttered, “Yes, I've been saying that for awhile now.” Elena shot him an irritated look before continuing, “I am not crazy, I just appreciate extraordinary talent.”

The prisoner looked equal parts intrigued and perplexed, as if the crown princess before him was a puzzle to be solved. He just couldn't quite reconcile the pieces. “Look princess, you know as well as I do that I can’t tell you anything. My life depends on my secrecy.”

Raising an eyebrow, Elena said, “And your life doesn’t hinge on your success in the mission?”

“That–– that is a good point. But perhaps I can bargain for my life if I keep my treachery to a minimum.”

Elena shrugged nonchalantly, “Ok, I understand. It is time for me to leave anyways. I have preparations to make for the arrival of the Malvaran ambassador in a few days. Thank you for your time.” She nodded at the prisoner and made to stand from her seat when she noticed that he had frozen, face paling in panic. His eyes darted wildly about the room –– his breathing growing erratic. “What–– what did you say?” he croaked.

The royal entourage peered curiously at the prisoner, each realizing that Elena’s plan had worked perfectly. Elena cleared her throat and repeated, “I said that we are very busy making preparations for the arrival of the ambassador from Malvara and must go.”

“The ambassador–– from Malvara?” he whispered.

“Yes, does that mean something to you? Most kingdoms have never heard of Malvara, and have certainly never had contact with them in the last 1000 years.”

Lips pursed in thought, and fidgeting nervously in his seat, the prisoner looked thoughtfully at the princess as if he was having a serious internal battle. Finally, he said hoarsely, “He is no ambassador, he is a sorcerer and a member of deCasa Montoya –– his father is a member of the ruling council of Malvara. He said he would come personally if I failed my mission. My life is officially forfeit, it’s just a matter of time.”

Elena pressed on, “Look, I can see you are scared. We can offer you protection. But we need your help. We need information.”

The prisoner looked conflicted, and released a great sigh, “Ok, I will tell you what I know.”

Princess Elena smiled at the prisoner, “Let’s start small. Do you have a name?”

The prisoner looked her in the eye and, with a little nod, said, “My name is Inigo deCasa Chavarria, I am the eyes, ears and left hand of the Assembly of Mages of Malvara.”

Elena smiled at Inigo, “It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Crown Princess Elena.” She looked over at the captain and said, “Please release his hands and his feet. That looks awfully uncomfortable.”

Captain Montejo looked at the princess, eyebrows furrowed in consternation and mouth forming a little “O”. A few seconds later, he collected himself enough to reply, “That is absolutely not a good idea, your highness. The risk––”

The princess waved her hand dismissively, “We are establishing trust here. I want my new friend to know that I trust him and, if we are lucky, he will trust us too.”

Reluctantly, the captain unbound Inigo’s hands and feet but stood closer with his hand on his sword, the other two guards following suit. Mateo, sighing inwardly at how his princess had once again placed herself in unnecessary danger, gripped his tamborita tightly and mentally prepared a freezing charm that he would be ready to cast at a moment’s notice.

The prisoner rubbed his wrists and looked at the princess. “You are the strangest princess I have ever met.”

Shrugging, Elena said, “I’ve been called worse things, now if we may continue our conversation, that would be lovely.”

Francisco casually raised a finger, indicating that he would like to speak, eyebrows knit together thoughtfully. “And the Assembly of Mages is the ruling council?”

“Yes.”

Mateo whispered in the princess’s ear, “Permission to ask the prisoner a question?” She whispered back, “Permission granted.”

Mateo cleared his throat, a little uncertain that it was his place to speak during what was clearly a grand council function, but he was pretty sure that his role as royal wizard granted him the privilege and responsibility of speaking up during conversations relating to the arcane. “I have read a little about the history of Malvara and have learned that your kingdom is an ancient civilization that was strongly gifted with magic. Are all Malvaran citizens magically gifted?”

Inigo shook his head, “No, only certain bloodlines carry the gift and these are the nobility and the ruling class of our kingdom. I, for one, am not gifted with an ounce of magic. That makes me practically a slave among my people. The majority of Malvarans are lower class, non-magic wielders. Each magically gifted family rules a region of our kingdom as Conde’s and Condessa’s while the non-magic citizens are required to work the land, serve in the household and generally do what is demanded of them. I was born in the capital region and was picked up to serve the council. I was trained by the spymaster in espionage, swordplay and the ways of the assassin. I have traveled all over the world, blending into various kingdoms as the eyes and ears of the assembly.”

Elena tapped her chin in thought, “It makes sense that a reclusive kingdom would still want to know what was going on in the world around them. Have you been to Avalor before?”

“Oh, yes. I was tasked with keeping an eye on Shuriki and reporting her activities to the assembly in her later years as queen. I remember you,” he said this while jerking his head towards Esteban, “I remember seeing you bowing and scraping to her like a lapdog.”

Esteban gasped, a mask of fury clouding his face, “How dare you––”

Elena interrupted, “Yes, we are quite aware of Chancellor Esteban’s service to the usurper. Moving on, why were you sent to kill me?”

Inigo shook his head vigorously, as he rubbed his sweaty palms on the pant legs of his uniform, “I told you! I was not sent to kill you! I was sent to incapacitate you and bring you back to the assembly of Malvara. My instructions were to leave no witnesses alive.”

Elena shuddered to think of what would have happened to Naomi had she not been able to run. Was that arrow actually meant for Naomi, then? She shook her head, chiding herself for worrying about the past when there were serious problems to deal with in the present.

“Why would they want to kidnap the crown princess?” Francisco looked exceptionally worried about this fact. “If they tried once, they will try again. We cannot allow that to happen!”

Inigo shook his head, “That, I cannot tell you for I do not know myself. I am given orders not explanations. My insight into the plans of the assembly go no deeper than my assignment at any given time.”

Elena said, “I think we need to call an emergency grand council meeting as soon as we return to the palace to discuss this development.” She eyed Inigo carefully, “I am not sure what to do with you. We will protect you, but I am not sure that I can allow you to go free, I need to––” 

“But you must let me go! I must go into hiding. Tonight! The ambassador will come and he will kill me. I need to be as far away from here as possible!” Inigo looked around frantically, and, with a speed and agility that defied reality, he leapt from his chair, darted around the royal entourage and ran for the door as chaos erupted throughout the room. The guards had unsheathed their swords and were storming towards the prisoner. 

Mateo rolled his eyes, thinking  _ Every time. Every single time. What could possibly go wrong, she asks? Ugh! _ And pointed his tamborita at the prisoner. Before he could utter the incantation, Princess Elena had leapt from her chair and reached a hand towards the prisoner, and shouted, “Please stop! Come back!”

Inigo froze in place and floated back to his seat in front of the princess. His eyes widened in fear as he beheld the magic that had clearly originated from the princess. Luisa, Francisco, and Esteban’s jaws had all dropped simultaneously, and the guards stared in astonishment.

Mateo covered his face with a hand, shaking his head as he took his place at Elena’s side. “What could possibly go wrong, you ask? May I present ‘exhibit a’?” 

Elena laughed lightly, “What’s the fun in life when everything goes perfectly as planned?” She then noticed the astonished looks directed at her from around the room and her laughter died in her throat. “So, you know that thing I can do with the scepter? Yeah, it turns out that my magic goes a little deeper than the scepter’s abilities. I was going to talk about that at the meeting earlier, but the issue with Malvara kind of overshadowed its importance. We can talk about it later.”

She turned to the prisoner and noticed that he was still bound with magic and said hurriedly, “Oh, I’m so sorry, let me undo that for you.” She tried to release the spell but seeing as she wasn’t sure how she cast it, she had no idea how to reverse it. “Mateo? A little help please?”

Pointing his tamborita at the prisoner, he said, “It’s just like the spell I used to get rid of the snow in your room––”

“You had snow in your room, mija?” Francisco asked curiously.

“Yes, and I’ll tell you about that too but we have a more pressing matter at the moment.”

“Invierso!”

Inigo was suddenly released and fell back into his chair, the guards closing in on him and securing his hands and feet with manacles.

Elena’s eyes flashed as she gave the prisoner a stern look and said, “See, that makes it harder for me to trust you. However, I did promise to protect you and I will. I’m just not sure how.”

Elena’s brow furrowed in thought, that worried little crease forming as she started pacing the room.  _ Think Elena! _ She muttered quietly to herself and Mateo could hear broken up phrases each time she passed by him.

“Maybe– another kingdom– no, that won’t work. A hidden– countryside, no– In the palace? No– definitely not– ” After a few minutes of this, her eyes lit up as an idea occurred to her.

Turning to the captain, she addressed him, “Captain Montejo? I would appreciate it if you and your guards left the room for a moment. Please stay just outside the door. What I am about to say must be known by as few people as possible. This is not a jab at your trustworthiness but for your own safety.”

The captain looked uncertainly at the prisoner but seeing as he was secured, nodded with a bow and stepped outside the room with the other two guards, securing the door behind them.

Elena continued quietly, “How do you feel about sea travel and manual labor?”

Inigo looked at her and shrugged, “Neither bother me.”

“What if we feed the ambassador false information, mentioning the assassination attempt in passing and mentioning that you died in an escape attempt on your way to prison?”

Inigo cocked his head to one side, considering, “That...that just might work. What does this have to do with sea travel and manual labor?”

“To hide you, we can make arrangements for you to work on an Avaloran ship as part of an Avaloran crew. You should change your name, cut your hair and shave your beard in a more Avaloran style, but your features and coloring are close enough that you will blend right in. You will be free, in a sense, but you must stay on the ship. Avaloran ships go as far as Enchancia across the sea and no one from Malvara would think to look for you there.”

The prisoner smiled in relief. “I really think that could work. It will be nice to start a new life, free of the restrictions of my people.”

Chancellor Esteban invited the guards back into the room and they stayed there for another hour, gleaning as much information about Malvara as possible.

As the entourage was preparing for their departure, Elena addressed the captain, “Please transport this man to the palace dungeon first thing in the morning. We will take care of him from here. And, I thank you for your hospitality this evening. This turned out better than I had hoped.”

Captain Montejo bowed before the princess, saying, “The pleasure was mine. I'm glad to put this mystery to rest. We will transport the prisoner first thing in the morning, you have my word.”

Elena and her royal entourage thanked the captain once more and took their leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so in celebration of Mateo's first appearance in the show since Navidad, I've decided to post everything I've written and edited so far. That and a busy season is about to start...vacation, moving to Germany, end of school! I want to make sure you guys are all caught up, but don't worry. I plan to keep up with the story, my posting may become a little more sporadic. In the next few hours, I should have chapters 8-10 posted. So make sure you don't accidentally skip one ;-)

It was late in the evening when the entourage returned to the palace, tired and hungry, but mostly pleased with the results of their impromptu trip to the prison –– all except Esteban. He was convinced that the prisoner was lying about everything and refused to believe that Malvara was up to anything. Elena asked her companions to join her in her private dining room, saying that she would call for a late dinner to be served for them while they had their emergency council meeting. She also sent a guard to fetch Naomi and Gabe for the meeting.

Thankfully, the kitchen staff realized that the royal family had been away for the evening and assumed they would be hungry when they returned, so they had set aside the food prepared for the head table. It was a welcome site when the meal arrived and was set upon Elena’s table. There was a platter of pork tamales, bowls heaped high with spicy Avaloran rice and frijoles, pans of cheesy enchiladas, steaming hot corn tortillas, savory pozole, and – to top it all off – a gorgeous caramel flan for dessert.

Naomi and Gabe had arrived by then. Elena explained what was going on and invited them to join the rest of the group for the late meal, or at least dessert. She also told Mateo, in no uncertain terms, that he was to sit and eat with them. “Mateo, if you are so concerned about my safety in my own room with guards stationed at every entrance, you can sit next to me.” She pulled out the empty chair to her right and gestured for him to sit.

Once everyone had plates filled to the brim with the delicious, hot food, Elena stood up and – swallowing nervously –– said, “Before we go any further, we need to clear the elephant from the room.” With one hand on her hip, she looked at the faces around the table as she raised the other and conjured a half dozen sparkling orbs of light and sent them floating around the room with a flick of her fingers. “With the exception of Gabe and Naomi, you all surely noticed the magic that I unintentionally performed this afternoon.”

Naomi quirked an eyebrow at this news and said, “Oops, guess the cat’s out of the bag!”

“Mija! Of course we noticed! How long have you been a sorceress?”

“A sorceress? How can this be?” Esteban stammered.

“You already know that I absorbed a bit of magic from being stuck inside a magical amulet for over 40 years. It’s just turned out to be more than we initially thought. I knew months ago when the magic started manifesting unpredictably –– usually when I was upset –– but I wanted to get a grasp on it before I told anyone of it. I have been working with Mateo for weeks now towards mastering this new gift.”

Francisco’s eyebrows knit with concern, and he said, “Mija, why did you keep it a secret in the first place? A queen must be worthy of trust from her people. Secrets and palace intrigue do not cultivate trust.”

Elena, head bowed apologetically, said, “I know, abuelo. I will admit that the reason I kept it a secret in the first place was because I was worried that, after Shuriki, everyone would turn against me for being magically gifted. I have since realized that being honest will go a long way towards earning the trust of my people. I would like your advice. I need help figuring out how to go about spreading the word.”

Francisco opened his mouth to answer when Esteban leapt from his seat, a frenzied look in his eye, with an emphatic, “No!”

Six sets of incredulous eyes stared at the chancellor’s outburst.

Elena said, “Excuse me?”

Esteban cleared his throat and straightened, clearly trying to compose himself before continuing. “I do not think it wise, princess, to allow this information to reach the public. Think of the rumors, the panic it could spark. This would truly create a scandal!”

“A scandal for whom, exactly?” Luisa asked carefully, a warning look flashing in her eyes.

Esteban began pacing the room agitatedly, “For the entire royal family, of course! People will talk. Speculate. Rumors will abound!”

Naomi rolled her eyes and said, her voice dripping with irony, “Really, chancellor? You think that telling the people of Avalor the truth would cause more rumors and speculation than allowing them to find out when the truth inevitably comes out at an unexpected time?”

“No, that is not what I meant! I simply think that this is a delicate matter that must be carefully thought through. I believe that Elena was correct in her concern that the people would reject another magical ruler. Avalor does not need another Shuriki.”

Mateo ground his teeth in anger as Elena flinched, gasping as though she had been slapped, her lovely chocolate brown eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Naomi clenched her fists on the table as her expression became livid, and Francisco looked mortified at what the chancellor had just implied. Even Gabe looked angry at the implication of that last phrase.

Mateo reached under the table and found Elena's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. She responded with a thankful squeeze of her own and didn't let go.

“Esteban!” Luisa cried out in shock. “How could you say such a thing?”

Esteban rounded on them and slammed his palms on the table. “I mean that not one of you knows what it was like to live under the rule of that evil sorceress! I do! I don’t think that our people have forgotten either.”

Luisa spoke soothingly, “Esteban, you are right. None of us knows what it was like when Shuriki was queen, but Elena has proven herself to be unselfish and determined to do right by her people. She is nothing like Shuriki. Would it be any better to live under a queen who has no trouble lying to her people for her own benefit?”

“Yes! We must protect the people from this truth!”

Francisco rubbed at his chin thoughtfully and said, looking at Elena, “Mija, this is a difficult situation. I see Esteban’s point, however, I do believe that our highest priority is to be honest. You can demonstrate your kindness, fairness and integrity to the people. But if you were to lie about this, everything you stood for would be questioned. A single lie can destroy your entire reputation.”

“As one of the ‘people’,” Naomi interjected, “I think that it is a comfort to know that our future queen is devoted to her kingdom and has the power to protect Avalor from another threat like Shuriki. Especially if Malvara turns out to be the problem we think they are.”

Luisa patted Elena’s other hand and said kindly, “You have a beautiful heart, mija. Everyone will love you no matter what powers you possess. It is time you cast those worries away. There may be a few who don’t like it but they will be won over in time. Just keep proving your love and devotion to Avalor just as you have been doing. Nothing has changed, not really.”

Esteban shook his head disbelievingly and took his seat, placing his head in his hands.

Elena looked around the room, gratitude shining on her face, and said, “Thank you everyone for your support and opinions. Now, we need to decide how to go about making this truth common knowledge? We can’t just make a royal proclamation, ‘By royal decree, the crown princess has the power to manipulate the forces of nature, but it's ok because we all know she’s nice’.”

Mateo snorted from beside her and she responded by elbowing him playfully in the ribs.

Francisco pursed his lips in thought, “That is an excellent point. It must be done correctly, so as not to cause a panic.”

“Everyone already knows that Elena is ‘chosen by the scepter of light’, so why don’t we ease them into it being more than originally thought?” Naomi suggested. “Very few actually understand magic at all, so if at the next royal function they see the scepter glow when she touches it and then see her do bits of magic without it, then it may just become commonly accepted fact without making a big deal out of it.”

Elena had stood and was pacing again. Mateo smiled as he noticed that her shoes had been abandoned beneath her chair and that the little crease had formed between her brows. His greatest desire in that moment  was to be allowed to take her in his arms and sooth her worry.

The crown princess chewed her thumbnail as she paced.  _ Think Elena! Think! _ Pausing and turning back to the council, Elena threw her hands up and said, “It’s all just so strange! If it were anyone else and had Shuriki not been the previous ‘queen’,” Elena said this last word derisively sketching air quotes with her fingers, “no one would care. It would just come out naturally, without fanfare. Telling everyone directly will be weird but not telling them would create a scandal when the truth comes out. How can we––” she paused. “Wait! What if … what if we sent people out to spread the word? It wouldn’t be a royal proclamation, just people telling their families and friends and letting the word spread that way?”

Francisco’s eyes lit up, “Yes, I do believe that idea has some merit. Who would we send though? It would need to be someone we can trust to tell the facts and who are completely loyal to you.”

Naomi exclaimed, “I can do it! I can make sure the word is spread up and down the docks. Gabe and Mateo could also spread the word to their families who will spread the word to their friends. Maybe Isabelle can tell her school friends too, and her friends in the village!”

“Elena,” Luisa added, looking pleased with these ideas, “don’t you have a few trusted friends in the merchants guild? I have a few trustworthy friends at court as well.”

“Now just wait one moment!” Esteban exclaimed. “Have we really thought this through? Think of the talk! With this plan we are practically begging the people to gossip and start rumors of their own! Think of Malvara! What do you think this will do for our chances at peace with them?”

Elena gaped in disbelief for a moment before finding her words, “Esteban! Were you not paying attention at all to the prisoner this afternoon? It's pretty clear that Malvara has no intention of establishing peaceful ties with Avalor.”

“All I heard was a monster trying to save his own skin and you bought into it so easily. I’ve always said you were far too soft hearted, Elena! And this may be the time it destroys everything!”

“Esteban!” Francisco reprimanded his grandson. “If you are going to take part in these discussions, you must calm yourself. Your assessment of the situation is exceptionally biased and your behavior towards Elena all day has been antagonistic and harsh. Luisa and I were there too and we completely agree with Elena’s assessment of the prisoner’s story.”

His grandparents were probably the only two in the entire kingdom of Avalor that could correct the chancellor with any hope of him listening. Esteban hung his head in shame for his behavior, and mumbled, “My apologies, princess.”

Naomi looked confused and said, “Could someone please fill me in on what happened during your trip to the prison this afternoon?”

“Oh, I’m sorry Naomi!” Elena said quickly. “Let’s get you up to speed, shall we?”

Elena proceeded to tell Naomi everything from when they arrived at the tower until they left. She told her about the prisoner’s reluctance to speak and how she got him to open up out by confusing him with compliments about his swordfighting skills during their duel. She highlighted how he had completely panicked when she mentioned the ambassadors impending visit and how that was the turning point that convinced him to join their side and tell them everything he knew.

“Wow.” Naomi was stunned. “He wasn’t trying to kill you. He was trying to kill me and kidnap you? I did not see that coming.”

“I know! I don’t think any of us did. All evidence pointed to an assassin, not a kidnapper. We’ll have to deal with that too at some point. But right now, what I need from you is a merchant ship that sails as far and wide as possible, has a mostly Avaloran crew and spends little time on this side of the sea. And that has a captain that would be willing to add a new man to their crew –– tomorrow.”

Naomi frowned in confusion, “Too easy, but why?”

“Well, part of the deal with our not-an-assassin is that we would protect him from any harm that Malvara would seek to deal to him. I decided that the best way to hide him would be as a ship’s crew member. If he cuts his hair, shaves his beard off and changes his name, he could blend in with any Avaloran crew easily. Once he’s away on the ship, we would feed the ambassador false information about how he had died in an escape attempt.”

“Well, plenty of ex-criminals join up as crew members, so this shouldn’t be too hard. Ok, between my dad and me, we’ll get him squared away. When is he arriving?”

“I ordered the prison to transfer him to the palace dungeon first thing in the morning.”

“Ok, consider it done.”

Elena yawned, looking around the room at her council and said, “If there is no further emergency council business, I believe it is time for bed.”

The council members nodded at Elena, except for Esteban. He had fallen asleep in his chair and was muttering to himself in his sleep about messes he was going to have to clean up. Naomi snickered and elbowed the chancellor in the side, causing him to awake with a yelp.

Elena cleared her throat pointedly and he looked bleary-eyed up the table at her. “Alright, I declare this emergency council meeting adjourned!”

The adult council members filed out of the room as the servants on duty bustled in and cleared the table. Naomi, Gabe and Mateo remained. Once the servants cleared out, Elena gestured for them to follow her to the much more comfortable sitting room.

The 4 of them sat comfortably on the two overstuffed loveseats, Gabe and Naomi sat together on one while Elena and Mateo took the other. Elena was starting to feel sleepy but wanted to talk with her friends before retiring for the night. Mateo had casually slung his arm across the back of the couch so, in spite of her traitorous racing heart, she leaned into him and sleepily laid her head in that comfy spot on his shoulder and said, “So, now we have a better idea of where the trouble is coming from and that Malvara does not have friendly intentions towards us. I’m still not sure what to do about it. I think that even if we rescinded their invitation to the palace, they would still continue whatever plot they are up to.”

Gabe had been quietly absorbing the information all night and Elena could see the wheels turning in his mind. As a royal guard, this was his area of expertise. His passion was being a royal guard and protecting the kingdom. Naomi had noticed this too and turned to look at him, “What is it, Gabe? You look like you’re trying to solve one of Isabelle’s physics equations.”

“Ha ha, very funny, Naomi,” Gabe said sarcastically and continued, “I think– I think we need to let them come. It would be easier to find more clues if they are plotting under our noses rather than in hiding. You know what they say, ‘keep your friends close and your enemies closer.’”

Mateo spoke up, “What about this plot to injure and kidnap Elena? That right there is enough to keep me awake at night with worry. There is no way that they will stop after just one attempt.”

“Yeah, that will probably keep me up at night too. I think the current guard rotation at night and having us with her at all times during the day is the best solution short of having a dozen guards follow her around every minute of the day.”

Elena didn’t bother raising her head as she gave a half hearted groan from across the room, as she mumbled, “No guards.”

Mateo laughed at her drowsy response, “No, I think our current arrangement will suffice. I know Gabe and I can’t watch out for you 24 hours a day but I worry about you at night.”

Gabe added, “I agree with that sentiment, but I just remind myself that my brothers in arms are just as well trained and just as devoted to protecting their sovereign as I am.”

Sighing, Mateo said, “You’re right, of course.” He smiled a little as he felt Elena press into him just a little more, almost as if in acknowledgement and appreciation of his concern.

“We must be extra vigilant, however. This is a huge threat and we cannot let the enemy succeed.” Gave looked over at the princess and said pointedly, “ And SOMEONE needs to make sure she doesn’t wander off alone in the middle of the night. AGAIN.”

Elena opened one eye and raised a drowsy thumbs up in acknowledgement of the reprimand.

The three of them all laughed at their half-asleep friend and her antics. They talked over the information about Malvara for awhile longer until Elena sat up and yawned, “Alright, I can’t stay awake a moment longer so unless we are all having a slumber party in my sitting room we should call it a night.”

Naomi looked at the clock and noticed that it was nearly midnight and said, “I am not going all the way back home at this hour. I’m voting for slumber party.”

“That’s fine, you can sleep here tonight. I’ve got plenty of room.”

The four friends stood and Elena walked over to Gabe and put a hand on his shoulder, “Thank you for your advice. I feel better knowing that I have you watching out for me.”

Gabe shrugged, “Just doing my job! Good night princess!” He turned to Naomi and reached out to take one of her hands. Kissing it, he said, “Goodnight, Naomi!” She smiled and said, Goodnight Gabe.” He turned and left the room.

Naomi left to wash up before going to sleep, so Elena turned back to Mateo. A small smile graced her face as she reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. She said sincerely, “Thanks for everything you did today. You are amazing and I am so thankful that you stick by me and put up with the nonsense that is my daily life.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Mateo blushed a little and raised his free hand to rub the back of his neck. He had not been expecting a kiss, though he welcomed it. “Aww, Elena. We’re close enough that you should know by now that, like it or not, I will stick by you to whatever end. You don’t have to thank me for that. You know I’d do anything for you.” With a grin, he squeezed her hand and, feeling a little bold, leaned in and brushed his lips tentatively across her cheek. She gasped in surprise and her fingertips were drawn to the spot like a beacon. Mateo flashed her favorite crooked grin and said, “Goodnight, princess.” He gave her a little bow, and, though it pained him, took his leave for the night.

Elena watched him leave – her fingertips still grazing the spot where his lips had been – feeling a slow warmth spreading through her and a strange fluttering feeling in her stomach. Smiling to herself, she wandered into her bedroom. Naomi had finished in the washroom so Elena went to get ready for bed. Halfway across the room, Elena turned and said, “I’ve got that huge bed that I’m sure could fit 10 of us and plenty of pillows so you are welcome to sleep there. Just don’t take my special pillow with the jacquins on it. It’s my favorite.”

Naomi laughed and said, “Yes ma’am! No jacquin pillow and sleeping on that bed sounds perfect.” She ran the last few steps and threw herself across the squishy, soft bed.

Laughing at Naomi's enthusiasm, and thinking that she was glad to have her friend with her tonight just in case she had another nightmare, Elena continued the trek to the washroom. As she went through her evening routine, she carefully considered recent events. Not the recent events she should probably be concerning herself with as crown princess but recent events between herself and her best friend.

She had been noticing little things about him for months now that she had found endearing and had slowly been realizing how attractive she found him to be – on the inside and out. Elena had been able to attribute these feelings to the depth of their friendship but now– now she had felt a steady pull towards him. It was like gravity –– a force that she wasn't strong enough to resist, even if she had wanted to. The more she submitted to the pull, the stronger the bond between them became. It made her happy to have such a deep and meaningful friendship with her royal wizard. His friendship made her a better person.

But it became confusing the day Naomi suggested Mateo meet up with some school girl. Elena had been filled with an undiluted fury at the very suggestion. That had taken her by surprise. Then that evening they had visited the horse stable together –– when he had fallen into her arm and she had looked him in the eye, their faces so close together –– she had felt shy with him for the very first time. Since then, there had been a steady progression of incidents that had encouraged her to look twice at their friendship.

This was all so confusing! He was her best friend, for heaven’s sake! She couldn’t think of a single time when he had instigated anything less than gentlemanly, so this was all on her. She did not want anything to come between them and was sure that his feelings for her stretched no farther than the boundaries of friendship. And even if she gave in to that little voice telling her it was more, she had to remember her duty as crown princess. If she opened her heart like that and ended up in a marriage contract, it would destroy her. Worse, it would destroy their friendship. Elena was determined that nothing would come between them, he was far too precious to her. She renewed her resolve to protect their friendship, to protect her heart, and –– most importantly –– to protect the heart of the one person in Avalor who needed protecting from her.

She did not know what was in store for her in the near future but she needed to be prepared for anything. It took a valiant effort, but the crown princess of Avalor shoved that little voice to a distant corner of her mind and told it to hush up and be good.

–––––

Mateo couldn’t sleep. He didn’t care what Gabe said, he didn’t trust anyone but himself to truly protect Elena. He supposed he trusted Gabe too, but these days Mateo was uneasy whenever she was out of his sight. It had been bad enough when there was a mysterious enemy out to eliminate the princess, but now– now there was a dark and deadly group of sorcerers who were determined to capture the princess and do who knew what with her. And that nightmare… It sounded so real and had accurately described a dark ritual in general, he was afraid that it was more than a nightmare but a glimpse of what was to come. The thought of that nearly undid him.

He knew that he couldn’t be with her 24 hours a day. It would be completely inappropriate for him to be in her room while she was sleeping and he would be useless to her if he didn’t sleep at regular intervals. He also couldn’t risk becoming overbearing and protective because that might push her away as surely as a confession of love would.

As he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, his thoughts turned to his friend’s recent behavior. Most of the time, everything was normal. They were simply best friends. They laughed, they talked and just enjoyed time with each other. Of course, Elena always had little to no sense of personal space around him, which he had developed a special appreciation for in the last week. But every once in awhile, he thought he saw a hint of something he couldn’t quite define in those warm, chocolate brown eyes. He could hear her heart leap into overtime those few occasions he had a reason to touch her, like earlier when they rode together on the jacquin. He had been sitting close enough to her that he could actually feel her heart beating at an incredible rate. Was it a coincidence or could this possibly be a reaction to him touching her?

It seemed too much to hope for, yet the evidence was there. It didn't change anything as far as he was concerned. He was determined to keep his feelings to himself and wait for her to change things, and to be content if she didn't. It was completely up to her. But –– he thought, as he rolled over and closed his eyes –– it seemed that there was now hope where, previously, there had been none.

–––––

Elena was restless. She had been attending to her duties as crown princess all day. Normally she loved her role as crown princess. Serving her people was one of her greatest joys in life. But today– today was a challenge. She supposed everyone had off days and today was hers.

Early that morning, Inigo had arrived, as agreed upon. Elena had gone to meet him in the dungeon, accompanied by Gabe, Mateo and Naomi. She had him released from his cell and introduced him to Gabe and Naomi, who would be helping him get to his ship. They had brought the supplies needed to give him the much needed  makeover. They cut his hair and allowed him to shave his beard. Naomi had brought a few changes of clothes that would be commonplace aboard an Avaloran ship. She sent him along with Naomi and Gabe to the docks, where Naomi had secured him a position as a crewmember.

Elena had spent the rest of the morning attending meetings and reviewing proclamations, Mateo trailing her in Gabe’s place. By the time the midday meal arrived, she was so restless that she could barely sit without fidgeting. Naomi and Gabe returned to the palace halfway through the meal. By the time the meal came to a close, Elena had decided that she desperately needed some time outdoors. She caught Mateo's eye.

_ I need some time outside the palace. Can we walk the garden? _

_ You're the boss. _ Mateo grinned at her.

With a mischievous grin, Elena leapt from her seat and took off running out the door, calling over her shoulder, “Come on boys! I'll race ya to the garden!” Mateo and Gabe quickly followed after her, Naomi just behind them.

As they chased her through the palace and into the garden, Mateo thought that he was pretty sure she just needed some fresh air after a long morning, but he was also sure that she needed a lesson in not running off alone and a little payback for the wake up call she had given him the previous day. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he pulled out his tamborita, pointed it at his fleeing princess and cried, “Levaloot!”

With a cry of surprise, Elena floated into the air and glided back to where the three friends had stopped to await the fleeing princess. By the time she touched the ground, light as a feather, her arms were crossed and a look of mock annoyance was written upon her face.

“Really, Mateo?”

Behind Mateo, Gabe and Naomi were doubled over in fits of laughter.

Gabe, still laughing, gave Mateo a slap on the shoulder, saying, “Now that is a handy trick! It was fun seeing it used on someone else for a change.” Elena shot him a glare but was clearly fighting a smile.

Mateo stared down his beloved princess, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, and said with a smirk, “I just didn't think it was a fair race. I also thought you could use a little payback for the yesterday’s wake up call.”

Elena gave in and started laughing with the others. “Fair enough. Ok, seriously though, I need a walk and some fresh air. I am so restless that I can't think clearly.”

The four friends made their way through the palace garden. It was a beautiful, sunny spring afternoon. The air was warm and the scent of the spring flowers danced along in the breeze. Elena thought that there was nothing more glorious than the feeling of the sun on her skin, or the knowledge that she was surrounded by friends.

Mateo watched appreciatively as the princess closed her eyes, twirling and dancing down the garden path, clearly enjoying the sunshine. When she opened her eyes and caught his gaze, the smile she sent his way evoked images of dazzling starlight on a clear summer night, the warmth of firelight on a chill morning, and the sparkling weave of magic swirling through the air during the casting of a spell.

Gabe and Naomi were trailing behind the royal wizard and the crown princess, chatting quietly to one another. Elena skipped over to Mateo, linked elbows with him, and they strolled arm in arm through the garden, meandering down the winding paths

Mateo had noticed her restlessness this morning and wondered what the source of it was. “Have you had any word from the Malvaran ambassador? He is due to arrive in two days, isn’t he?”

Elena sighed, “No word has arrived, but we have no reason to believe that his plans have changed. He is due to arrive in two days so we prepare, no matter how crazy it makes me.”

“Why would it make you crazy?”

“To start with, I can't stand the thought of pretending we don't know that Malvara has something terrible planned for us. The idea of playing nice with the ambassador, knowing that it's a ruse and that he's an evil slimeball sickens me. Then there's Esteban.”

“Uh oh, what's wrong with Esteban this time.”

“You know how he is. Whenever a royal visitor is expected, he becomes even more critical and nitpicks every little thing. I've been chastised about my less than perfect princess behavior in the last few days more times than I can count. It's a good thing I've got a better hold of my magic because I've nearly lost it a few times.

“And the decisions! Endless decisions to make. Which room should we give the ambassador? What color sheets should we use? Select a menu for his arrival feast! Select a menu for the royal ball! Which place settings should we use for the feast? What–”

Mateo smiled, letting her continue her rant. He knew she needed to get it out of her system and was happy to be her listening ear. He gave the hand she had linked through his elbow a sympathetic pat.

Elena paused for a moment, closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. She looked at Mateo and grinned sheepishly. “I'm sorry you had to hear that.”

“No apology needed. I expect you don't have many people you can express your frustration to.”

Elena considered this for a moment, eyes gazing into the distance. “No,” she said thoughtfully, “I suppose I don't. I usually keep it all in because I don't want anyone to know how much the crown weighs on me sometimes.”

“Why would you hide something like that when you have friends and family who love you and are glad to be there to share in your struggles, to help you overcome them?”

“I just don't want to add worries or problems to what anyone is already going through. I'm strong enough to bear my own burdens”

“I know you are strong enough but that other stuff is ridiculous!”

Elena raised an eyebrow and looked at Nateo in disbelief “Excuse me?”

Mateo stopped and turned to face the princess. Reaching over to take one of Elena's hands, he looked into her eye, all traces of humor gone – replaced with a tender expression. Elena felt he was peering into her soul. Softly, he said, “Elena, you are never a burden. I, for one, nearly always notice when something is weighing you down. It causes me a lot more worry not knowing what the problem is than when you allow me to come alongside and bear the burden with you. I'm sure your family feels the same. But if it bothers you that much, at least promise you'll never feel like a burden around me. I assure you, you're not. I will always be here for you.” He smiled her favorite crooked grin which earned him a dazzling smile in return.

“I promise.” Elena whispered. She was quiet for a few moments, until she spotted something and perked up. “Look! It's my second favorite spot in the garden!” She pulled him across a bridge to a tiny island surrounded on all sides by a bubbling creek. A graceful weeping willow arched overhead, shading the entire island. The creek was crystal clear and the grass was extra plush beneath their feet. The bubbling of the creek running over the stones was pleasant and inspired feelings of peace.

Elena sat in the grass and removed her shoes, practically purring at the feeling of the grass on her feet. Mateo settled himself beside her, close enough that their arms brushed slightly.

“You seem exceptionally restless today, why is that?”

“I don’t know! I didn’t sleep well last night, too many thoughts were chasing each other around in my mind. I would think that would cause me to be tired and lethargic, not brimming with energy. I just can’t sit still and it is completely throwing my focus off. I know I'm worried about the arrival of the ambassador and all of the new developments with Malvara, but I can’t imagine how that could have anything to do with this.”

Brow furrowed in thought, Mateo took a moment to consider when an idea hit him. “Elena, when was the last time you practiced with your magic?”

The princess was taken aback by this question. “Hmmm. I think it was two days ago, unless you count the unexpected outburst yesterday at the prison tower. And even then,” she grinned mischievously, “it was just a few minutes of waking you up.”

“That’s it! You need to make sure to actively practice with the magic on a daily basis. Otherwise it will build up, needing to be released. That’s probably why it slipped out so easily yesterday at the prison.”

Elena’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really? I never thought of that. The magic builds up? I had no idea! Is it the same for you, as a wizard?”

“Yes, actually. I am still working towards mastery of the magic within me, but ever since I overcame that initial obstacle of training the magic to my will, I have had to be sure to work with it every day. As a wizard, it is not going to slip out the way it does with you. However, it will build up to the point where I am filled with nervous energy and become completely distracted.”

Elena pursed her lips, considering this. Her eyes brightened and she smiled in relief. “Now that my secret is out, I can practice whenever and wherever I want. So I suppose I can start now. What should I do?”

“Let’s try something new. Since we are outside, you can practice working with the elements around you. Do you think you could conjure a breeze?”

“I don’t know, I can try. It’s a little harder to picture things that are invisible. I think that’s why I had a hard time undoing the freezing spell yesterday. I didn’t know how to picture it.”

“It is a little different, but since you can’t see the wind, you can imagine the effects of the wind. Close your eyes.”

Elena closed her eyes, smiling.

Mateo continued, “Imagine the leaves on the trees fluttering in the breeze. The coolness of the air brushing along your skin. The grass swaying in the breeze.”

Elena spent a few moments concentrating on how she wanted the breeze to manifest. When she thought she had a clear picture of what that would look like, she summoned the will to turn those thoughts into reality.

There was a sudden roaring sound, the breeze had manifested as a huge, gusting windstorm.

Hair whipping across her face, Elena turned panicked eyes to Mateo and saw him rolling in the grass in fits of laughter. Eyes narrowing, Elena thought  _ Stop! No more wind, please stop! _ The wind stopped.

Out of breath, Elena turned a glare upon her supposed best friend who was still laughing. “What, may I ask, is so funny?”

Mateo attempted to reign in his laughter. It took a few minutes but he eventually gained control over his amusement. Straightening, he turned to Elena, his eyes twinkling in amusement, and said, “Sorry, that was just a bit more than a breeze and the look on your face –– it was priceless.”

“You could have helped!”

“I could have but you managed to fix it on your own. Good job! But seriously, that is something the can happen when you let the magic build up for too long. When you finally release the magic, it can come out in large unpredictable bursts. Hopefully you got that out of your system. Let’s try again.”

Eyebrows raised uncertainly, Elena said, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I might destroy the garden next time.”

“You can’t be afraid of your magic. Show it who’s boss! I know you can do it!”

Taking a deep breath, Elena steeled herself for the worst but tried to have a confident mindset. When she was ready, she tried to will a  _ gentle _ breeze into existence. This time, she felt a soft, swirling breeze flowing through the clearing. She opened her eyes and could see the breeze carrying leaves and flower petals in a beautiful swirling pattern around her. She willed it to swirl around Mateo and it moved as she asked it to.

Mateo smiled at his student and said, “Well done! That is perfect. I knew you could do it!” Elena cast a relieved smile in his direction. She was glad that she had managed to avoid destroying anything. She closed her eyes, willed the breeze to stop and it obeyed.

Elena remembered how he had laughed at her just a few minutes before and how he had cast the floating spell on her. In retaliation, she looked at the creek in front of them and imagined sending a splash of water into Mateo’s face. When she added her will to the vision, she apparently had a little too much will because the splash was big enough that it soaked both of them from head to toe.

Utterly surprised that the magic had turned on her like that, she spluttered and looked at Mateo, who looked just as surprised. He was soaked, his usually tousled hair dripping in his eyes. Elena found the combination of the surprised look on his face and his dripping hair in his eyes to be adorable. She couldn’t help the fit of giggles that overtook her. “Sorry! That didn’t go exactly as I planned. I was trying to splash you a little, not dump a bucket of water over both of us.”

He shook his head at her in mock irritation. “Really, Elena? It’s going to be like that, is it? Oh, it’s on!” He couldn’t maintain the irritated look for long and burst out laughing right along with the princess.

“I’m afraid to attempt drying us magically. I might roast us alive if it goes wrong. Do you have a spell for that?”

“You’re lucky that I do, though I should let you walk back to the palace soaking wet and explain that to Esteban.”

Elena gasped in mock horror, “You wouldn’t!”

“No, I wouldn’t. Let’s see…” Mateo pursed his lips and started listing spells on his finger, trying to remember the specific spell. “Aahh! I remember now!” He picked up his tamborita from where he had set it on the ground next to him.

_ “tibio secaroso!” _ he said, pointing the tamborita at Elena. A whoosh of warm air swirled around her and she found herself to be warm and toasty, as if she was sitting in the sunlight. Mateo repeated the steps and pointed the tamborita at himself.

“Wow! That was amazing! And so convenient. I can’t wait to learn more useful magic like that!”

“You will, eventually. You need a bit more practice before attempting something like that. As you observed, it seems like a simple enough task but could go seriously wrong. You know, though...I was thinking that we should try practicing with the scepter. You're going to have to use it sooner or later and it would probably be wise if you could wield it without passing out. Especially if there is truly a cabal of dark sorcerers coming to cause trouble.”

“That's not a bad idea. I don't have many obligations this afternoon, let's go try it out now. Where's Gabe?”

They looked around and saw him and Naomi sitting in the grass just on the other side of the creek, deep in conversation. Elena smiled as she could see that Naomi was over the moon with happiness. Mateo rose to his feet, brushed off his pants and turned to offer a hand to Elena, who happily accepted his assistance. He then offered his arm and she took it. Crossing the bridge, the pair made a beeline for their two friends.

Mateo snorted in amusement as Elena called out, “Hey Gabe! Naomi! Stop doing anything we shouldn't see!”

Gabe snapped his head towards them so fast that Mateo was surprised he didn't get a crick in it. The young royal guard’s face turned a fantastic shade red as he processed Elena's words. Naomi rolled her eyes and said, “Very funny, Elena.”

“We are heading back to the palace so I can practice working with the scepter. Are you guys coming?”

Gabe sprang to his feet and reached down to help Naomi. “Of course I'm coming. I'm still on princess duty.”

“Sure, I'll come. I'd like to watch.”

The four friends meandered back through the garden and up to the palace, chatting companionably the whole way. Elena thought that spending a beautiful sunny afternoon surrounded by loved ones was her personal definition of a perfect day.


	11. Chapter 11

The palace halls were quiet as Elena and her friends wandered back towards her suite where the scepter of light was kept. The four of them were chatting happily to one another – as they so often did – when Naomi shot a teasing look at Elena as she asked, “So, that freak windstorm earlier. Was that, by chance, because of you?”

Blushing, Elena responded, “Yeah, I suppose that was me. Apparently, if I don’t use my magic everyday, it will build up and become hard to control. I was _trying_ to summon a gentle breeze.”

“You should probably work on that,” Naomi quipped.

“Haha. I did actually. You should have seen it, it was spectacular!”

Mateo cut in, “Tell her about the bucket of water you dumped on our heads.”

Elena covered her face with a hand, shaking her head. “You just had to go there, didn’t you, Mateo?”

Gabe burst into laughter. “You what?! This I have to hear.”

Since Elena seemed reluctant to regale her friends with the story, Mateo happily told about how Elena had tried to pull another magical prank and how it backfired on her. He was equal parts amused and intrigued by Elena’s self-consciousness. He found it adorable the way her cheeks turned pink and how she kept brushing imaginary locks of hair behind her ear. Though her eyes were downcast, he could clearly see that she was fighting a smile, so Mateo didn’t feel too badly about teasing her.

Suddenly, Gabe threw an arm out, stopping the other three in their tracks. “Guys! Stop!” he hissed as he entered into royal guard mode.

In an instant, the lighthearted mood evaporated. All four of them were on high alert, peering around the hallway.

“What’s going on, Gabe?” Elena whispered.

“I just saw someone go into your room.”

“Well, servants go in and out all the time.”

“That was definitely not a servant. He was dressed as a royal guard, but I didn’t recognize him. Plus, royal guards are expressly forbidden from entering the royal family suites without permission from the owner of the room. Since I'm pretty sure you're not in your room and have not given any random orders allowing royal guards into your room, I am going to assume that whoever just went into your room is an imposter and up to no good.”

“Why would anyone want to go into Elena’s room?” Naomi whispered.

“They may be trying to finish what the assassin started,” Mateo whispered, taking a subtle step in front of his princess as he pulled his tamborita from its holster.

“In broad daylight?” Elena asked.

“It actually makes sense,” Gabe said. “If they’ve been watching the palace, they would know that the middle of the day is the easiest time to get into your rooms because there are no guards posted by the doors. And they would probably know that you don’t sleep with a guard physically present in your room. It would be pretty easy to sneak in and find a place to hide undetected until you go to bed.” Gabe paused and scratched his head in thought. “Now that I think about it, there are some serious holes in our security strategy.”

Elena pursed her lips, anger flashing in her eyes as she balled her fists at her sides, electricity crackling from her fingers. “This is getting old. I am so sick of this! I'm going to put a stop to this once and for all!” The crown princess brushed past Gabe and made to storm down the hall to confront the intruder in her room when two hands firmly grasped her arms.

“Oh, no you don't!” Gabe and Mateo said in unison as they pulled her back.

“You are not leading the charge here! No way! It's too dangerous,” Gabe said fiercely as he drew his sword. “I will go in and deal with this.”

Elena, hands on her hips, looked ready for a fight as she said indignantly, “You can't seriously expect me to stand here and do nothing!”

“Yes, that's exactly–”

Mateo interrupted what he was certain was about to become a spectacular argument, “Elena! Listen to reason. If that's an assassin in there, it would be beyond foolish for you to barge in there alone.”

Elena turned a glare on her best friend. It was clear that she was not happy about the direction this conversation was going. Her greatest desire was to protect her loved ones, even if they were better equipped to protect her than the other way around. Mateo did not like having that look directed at him, but it was worth it if it kept her from acting impulsively and getting herself injured or killed.

Mateo ran his hand down her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind, and took one of Elena's hands –– thankfully, the crackling electricity had died down –– and said earnestly, “Elena, you are brave and fierce and wonderful but you are also the crown princess. You need to consider the risks.”

“I will not be ruled by fear!”

“This is not about being afraid!” Mateo snapped, which brought both of them up short. This was not typical Mateo behavior. He was becoming frustrated, which felt completely wrong directed at the crown princess. “It’s about being smart and not getting yourself killed!” He said this earnestly but gently.

Naomi stepped in, “Elena, there is no reason for you to go in there alone. What are you going to do against an assassin by yourself? We will all go with you. Between the four of us, we may stand a chance of catching this guy.”

Elena, arms still crossed, took a deep breath through her nose. Her lips were pursed and her eyes narrowed, but she was clearly considering their words. She looked at Mateo, and her features softened ever so slightly.

_I’m sorry. It’s just that I am so tired of this mysterious threat. I love having you with me so much of the time but I hate that I need constant protecting. I’m sorry for taking my frustration out on you._

Mateo felt his frustration melt away as quickly as it had come, a small smile played at his lips. _You must realize that I need you to be safe. I am still haunted by the sight of you passed out and covered in blood after your last confrontation with an assassin. I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you, especially if it was in my power to stop it!_

Elena sighed and relaxed her posture. _Fair enough. Thank you for looking out for me, my friend._ She smiled.

A pointed cough sounded in Elena’s ear, bringing them both back to the present. “You know, it’s really weird when you two do that,” Naomi said.

Ignoring the jibe, Elena turned to Gabe. “So what’s the plan, Gabe? And it had better involve me somehow, I refuse to hide.”

Gabe beckoned them all into a huddle and spoke in a near whisper. “Your suite has four main rooms and the washroom. All four rooms have doors connecting them. I suggest we split into two groups and surprise the intruder from both sides, hopefully confusing him and allowing us to capture him.”

“Wait,” Elena interrupted, “someone should cover the bedroom door too. My bedroom is pretty big so if you come at him from the sides, he could easily escape through the main door. Naomi and I can cover it.”

Gabe looked torn between his determination to protect the princess and admitting that this was a sound strategy. “The two of you can't just stand there, defenseless. That could just get you killed.”

“We won't be defenseless. I wish I could grab the scepter but it's in the bedroom. I do have a decent sword hanging on the wall in the sitting room and you know I'm great with a sword. Plus, who knows what my magic will do for me in self defense.”

Mateo rolled his eyes. “ _That_ is reassuring,” he said sarcastically. “Your magic _might_ behave unpredictably in a way that _might_ be helpful. Right.”

“Fine,” Gabe said. “You two can cover the main exit. Elena can grab her sword and Naomi can grab something to hit him with. Maybe a tall candle stand?”

“Sounds like a plan, let's go!” Elena whispered enthusiastically.

The four of them crept towards Elena’s suite. They found the door had been left opened slightly, so it was easy to slip in silently. Gabe went to the left, Mateo went to the right, while Elena and Naomi stayed near the main door. They wouldn't get involved unless the intruder tried to escape that way. Elena, armed with her sword, was at the ready. Naomi had grabbed a tall candelabra, as Gabe had suggested, and was prepared to block the intruder’s escape.

The girls listened – nerves on high alert – for the boys to make their move. Suddenly, they heard shouts coming from her bedroom, followed by pounding footsteps coming towards them. The door flew open and the intruder came bounding through the bedroom door, clutching the Scepter of Light as he ran. He had features similar to the would-be-assassin: the same shoulder length hair and long braided beard. His build was slight, not quite filling the royal guard’s uniform he had acquired. A split second later, he noticed the girls blocking his escape and froze, a panicked expression on his face.

Elena smirked at the intruder and raised her sword in challenge as Naomi tightened her grip on the candelabra. “Going somewhere?” the crown princess challenged the intruder. “And with my scepter?”

Gabe and Mateo each appeared in their respective doorways, ready to close in on the thief. The man looked wild eyed about the room, turned on his heel and dashed back into the bedroom. Elena shouted, “We can’t let him get away with the scepter!” Elena bolted after the thief, Gabe close on her heels. Mateo groaned as he and Naomi followed.

The thief threw open the doors to Elena’s balcony and took off out the door. He had to leap over the napping jacquins, but Elena thought that, surely, the thief would be stopped by the balcony railing. To her surprise, he leapt over the railing and onto the balcony outside the ballroom and dashed along the railing, under the dome and to the far end where he vaulted over the railing onto another roof about 5 feet below. Elena was thankful that she had started wearing flats as she leapt over the railing without hesitation, sticking the landing. Gabe was right behind her, both of them had their swords drawn.

Naomi and Mateo stopped by the balcony rail, as neither felt confident in their ability to stick that landing without tumbling off the roof. Mateo was frantic, knowing that his princess was chasing a thief and he wasn’t there to protect her. He looked around and saw Skylar starting to rouse from his nap. “Skylar! We need your help!” Mateo shouted.

“What’s up amigo?” Skylar said with a sleepy yawn.

“A thief stole the royal scepter from Elena’s room and she is chasing him down on the roof. There is no way we can catch up on foot but we have to stop that thief!”

Luna leapt to her feet. “First an assassin and now a thief? What is going on here? Migs! Wake up! We’ve got work to do!” Migs jumped to his feet in shock, “What’s going on?! Wha– Huh?” As Migs tried to shake the sleepiness from his head, Luna quickly explained what was going on. He was quick to agree to help with the pursuit. Luna and Skylar lowered to the ground so that Mateo and Naomi could get on their backs. The three jacquins took off in the direction that Mateo pointed to.

Elena and Gabe were still in hot pursuit of the thief. They hit what looked like a dead end when the stretch of roof met the next tower. It must have been window washing day because there was a scaffolding hanging from the side of the tower below them. The thief grabbed the rope and swung down to the scaffolding, taking another leap onto the roof below. Elena and Gabe each swung down the rope without a second’s hesitation and continued their pursuit of the thief. Gabe, that familiar feeling of exasperation at Elena’s complete disregard for her own safety, was trying his hardest to get in front of the princess, but she was just too fast.

The thief appeared to be tiring, as the princess and the royal guard started closing in on him. He apparently noticed because he looked around frantically around and found a loose roof tile. Snatching it up, he flung it towards the approaching princess, who managed to dodge the roof tile. Gabe didn’t see the tile until Elena had ducked. He managed to dodge the flying roof tile but lost his footing. Elena glanced over her shoulder to see Gabe tumbling off the side of the roof. “Gabe!” she screamed, pausing to go help her friend when she saw Migs pop up with Gabe sprawled on his back. She nearly cried with relief and continued the chase, thankful that the jacquins had joined the pursuit in time to help.

They were sprinting across the roof above one of the open air walkways the lead to the main doors of the palace. The thief leapt from the side of the roof, grabbing the edge and swinging himself through the arch and onto the walkway. Elena followed suit without hesitation, landing lightly behind the fleeing thief. The thief burst into the palace entrance hall and, concealing the scepter behind his back, called out, “Open the doors!” Because he was dressed like a royal guard, the guards didn’t question him,  and complied with his request. As the thief ran through the door, Elena burst into the hall, shouting, “Stop that thief! He’s got the royal scepter!”

The door guards startled and turned to run after the thief, who had bolted down the palace steps. Several horses were saddled and tied to the hitching post at the bottom of the steps, including Canella, as Elena had planned to go into the market that afternoon. The thief frantically untied Canella and climbed into the saddle, urging her to go. Elena laughed as she watched Canella look over her shoulder, a disdainful glint in her eye, and didn’t move a step. She knew he was not her mistress and refused to move for anyone else. The thief slapped the reins once more and gave up as the guards were moving in on him. He jumped over to one of the other horses that was saddled up. This horse had no trouble taking off at his urging. Elena was thankful that the thief had so kindly untied Canella for her and took a flying leap from the top of the palace steps, landing neatly in the saddle. Grabbing the reins, she leaned over Canella’s neck and whispered in her ear, “Let’s catch that thief, girl!” Canella swiftly turned and sprinted after the thief, who had directed his mount across the long bridge leading from the palace into the city.

Elena and Canella flew at breakneck speed across the bridge, slowly catching up to the thief and the scepter. Once the thief had reached the edge of the city, the streets were crowded with people, so he was forced to abandon his horse and continue on foot. Elena left Canella by the fountain in the city square and continued the pursuit on foot. She could see the thief across the square as he entered the Via Mercado at a run, dodging between merchants and the goods spread out for shoppers to see. She knew the Mercado better than he did so she was able to pick out a more efficient path through the carts and stands. She had just neatly jumped over a row of baskets laden with colorful handmade jewelry when she heard a familiar laugh just behind her.

“He-hey! Hola princessa! Need some help?”

She maintained her pace but glanced over her shoulder to see Mateo and Skylar flying just behind her. Gasping for breath as she ran, she said, “Help would be appreciated!”

Mateo shouted, “Come on Skylar! I have an idea!” The jacquin flew past the crown princess and easily caught up to the thief. Mateo pointed his tamborita at the scepter and shouted, “ _Cannona!_ ”

Elena breathed a sigh of relief as the scepter flew out of the thief’s grasp and into Mateo’s outstretched hand.

She continued her pursuit of the thief as she rushed by the many shops in the Mercado. She could hear shouting behind her and knew that Gabe had mustered a squad of royal guards to pursue the thief. The princess thought she could catch the thief in just a few more blocks if she could just run a little faster. Determination and anger flashed in the princess’s eyes as she willed her legs to move faster. Her magic responded enthusiastically and carried her on a phantom wind. As she got within arms reach of him, the thief grabbed hold of a fruit cart, overturned it in the street and continued running. Apples, mangoes, strawberries – dozens of different fruits – were scattered everywhere. Elena was furious but stopped, breathing heavily, to help the poor fruit seller clean up the mess. She'd rather let the thief get away than ignore one of her subject’s as their livelihood was trampled, especially since the scepter was safe with Mateo.

The squad of royal guards, led by Gabe, carefully avoided the flood of spilled fruit and continued in pursuit of the thief.

Skylar and Mateo landed beside Elena, who was still trying to catch her breath and control her rising temper at the thief's escape. Elena looked over her shoulder at Mateo as he rested a hand on her shoulder and said with a smirk, “Can we not do that again? I thought I was going to have a heart attack when you jumped off the balcony!”

The princess laughed, her irritation melting away, and said, “I can’t make any promises about what I will do the next time a thief tries to steal a precious royal heirloom from my bedroom, but I will certainly make an effort to prevent you from having heart failure.”

The young lady whose cart had been overturned looked close to tears as she tried to overturn her cart by herself to no avail. Elena was overcome with compassion for this young woman and wanted to help. She said to Mateo, “Do you think I can turn this cart over with my magic? If I can do that, then you can do that handy spell I've seen you do to clean up and organize messes.”

“Absolutely, the cart is heavy though so it will probably take more concentration and a stronger will to lift it than usual. Just be careful to imagine the upright cart in your mind's eye and the motion it will take to set it right. And be gentle, you don’t want to smash the cart to splinters. That will be a lot harder to fix.” Mateo said this with a laugh. Elena rolled her eyes at this and approached the young woman. “I’m so sorry about your cart! Are you ok?” The young woman nodded,  and ––  noticing that it was the crown princess speaking to her –– she dropped into a hasty bow. Elena said kindly, “Please, that’s not necessary. Here, let us help you.” She motioned for the girl to step back.

Once the area was clear of people, Elena took a moment to concentrate as the fruit vendor looked on curiously, clearly wondering what the princess was going to do if not gather a group to lift the heavy cart. Once she felt mentally prepared, Elena stretched her hands towards the fruit cart and willed her magic to carefully turn it upright. The young woman gasped with shock –– along with the onlooking crowd –– as she watched her cart rise in the air and was gently lowered to its proper place by magic.

Elena gasped for breath as soon as she completed the spell. It had clearly required more magic than she had expected and had drained her of energy. Mateo thought that she looked as if she was about to fall over and hastily put an arm around her to steady her.

“Are you going to be ok?” He asked quietly so only she could hear him.

“Yes, I’ll be fine. I just need to catch my breath. Could you please magic the fruit back into the cart now?”

“As you wish.” Mateo  looked at the fruit scattered in the street and imagined how it would look when placed in the cart. He imagined the different varieties of fruit grouped and arranged in an appealing display. He then pointed his tamborita at the fruit, the image of his desired end state clear in his mind, and said confidently, “ _Venido Volador Fruita!_ ”

To the delight of the fruit vendor, the fruit rose in the air and glided back to the cart, arranging themselves into groups and leaving the cart looking good as new.

“Thank you, your majesty! It would have taken me hours to set this right!”

Elena and Mateo both smiled at the young woman. The princess said, “It was the least we could do after that thief knocked your cart over. I couldn’t leave you to deal with that alone.”

The woman thanked them profusely and offered them a large basket of fresh fruit to take with them, which they graciously accepted. Elena gave Skylar the coconuts, knowing how much he loved them and told him to share with Luna and Migs. He looked over the moon and took off to find his friends. Elena laughed and took Mateo’s arm as they walked arm-in-arm back through the Via Mercado to the fountain where Canella was patiently waiting for them.

“What happened to Naomi? Is she ok?”

“Yeah, she took off after Gabe when he fell from the roof.”

“I saw that! I’m so thankful that Migs was there to catch him and that Naomi was able to help.”

As they walked along the path through the mercado, they shared their stories of what happened during the chase. Mateo told about how he had enlisted the help of the jacquins and how Migs had caught Gabe just in time. He told about how they had made sure that Gabe was ok and then hurried to catch up with the thief. Elena told about the rooftop obstacles and how Canella refused to move when the thief tried to steal her. Mateo thought that was hilarious. Elena told about how she had raced after him into the city and continued on foot through the Mercado. She also told him how she had willed the magic to help her run faster and how it had responded easily to her plea. He was impressed with her ability to adapt and try new things with her magic. They arrived at the fountain and found Canella, who was enjoying a drink of the cold fountain water. The beautiful palomino looked up at the sound of her mistress’s voice and whinnied a friendly greeting, walking over to meet the princess. Elena secured the basket of fruit to her saddle, took the reins in one hand and took Mateo’s arm in the other. The three of them turned and began the trek up to the palace.

Mateo looked sidelong at the princess, assessing her health after she had nearly passed out from overexerting herself with her magic. He thought that she looked a little pale.  Concern coated his voice as he asked, “How are you feeling? It looked like you were about to pass out back there. Do you want to ride back to the palace?”

Taking a breath, Elena smiled softly as she gave Mateo’s arm a little squeeze. “I’m fine. I feel a little tired, but I’m fine. It was so weird though. Like wielding the scepter of light for the first time all over again.”

Pursing his lips thoughtfully, Mateo considered this for a moment. “I think it’s time to start working on more complex spells. You have exercised your magic enough that you can cast simple spells quickly and with little effort but if you ever hope to be able to cast healing or protective enchantments, or even use your scepter, we definitely need to work on your endurance.”

Elena’s posture deflated a little at that as she sighed, her eyes downcast. Mateo thought she looked a bit crestfallen and raised a questioning eyebrow. “I just didn’t realize how much farther I have to go. I was feeling pretty proud of my progress.”

Mateo playfully bumped his shoulder into hers. “You have a lot to be proud of! You have no idea how far you’ve come in such a short time. But, yes, you do have a lot more to learn. Truthfully, I have a lot more to learn and I’ve been doing this for eight years. Mostly it’s just building up your endurance and practicing concentration. We’ll keep practicing. Just remember, we’re in this together.”

Canella whinnied softly in Elena’s ear and nudged her shoulder in encouragement. Elena laughed a little and reached over to rub Canella’s nose. Turning her attention back to her royal wizard, she rested her head on his shoulder and said, “And for that, I am glad. You’re right. We’ll keep practicing and I’ll get stronger. I keep forgetting how complex magic is and how long it took you to get to where you are. I suppose I just need a bit of patience. Though having a devoted best friend by my side definitely helps.”

They continued on like this, the princess and the royal wizard walking arm in arm, talking, joking and laughing together. To the casual observer they looked the part of two young people who were quite close – the very best of friends. Who could know the tumultuous thoughts each of them struggled with?

Mateo, for his part, was a perfect gentleman. He was true to his commitment to initiating nothing more than friendship with the princess. He was determined to be whatever it was that she needed him to be, whether it be a best friend, a confidant, or a shoulder to cry on –– he would be there for her. However, if by some miracle, she needed him to be something more than her closest friend, he was certain that he would be the happiest –– and the luckiest –– man alive. That was not to say that he wasn’t tempted to confess what was in his heart or to take her in his arms and discover just how those beautiful lips –– that he found so distracting –– felt against his own.

Mateo’s behavior must have been very convincing because Elena was certain that he felt nothing more than friendship towards her and used that as her foundation for insisting that she felt the same –– even if she knew that she wasn’t being entirely truthful with herself. She cared about her royal wizard more than she could explain and knew that being separated from him would cause her physical pain. Not too long ago, she had been determined to protect her own heart from sorrow but now– now she felt a driving need to protect him from the heartbreak that anything more than friendship with her would inevitably end with. This driving need was her motivation to maintain the status quo, to be content with the amazing friendship that the two of them shared.

Her decision did not diminish her physical reactions to him, however. No amount of determination to simply be friends could stop her heart from racing at his touch or that fluttery feeling that she got whenever he looked at her. Since –– in her mind –– distancing herself from him was not an option, she tried her hardest to ignore those feelings and hoped that, somehow, he did not notice.

As they entered the palace gates and approached the front doors, Elena could see Naomi, her grandparents and Esteban waiting anxiously on the palace steps. She had planned to call another impromptu council meeting to deliver the news, but apparently, the news of the thief in Elena’s room had reached Francisco, Luisa, and Esteban in her absence. She steeled herself for the lecture that she was sure she was about to receive.

Elena had just handed Canella’s reins off to a nearby servant, asking him to ensure that she was returned to the stable and cared for, when Luisa ran forward and grasped Elena by the shoulders. Peering into her granddaughter’s face, clearly looking for any sign of injury, she exclaimed, “Oh mija! You are ok!”

Mateo chose to remain where he was beside the princess, sensing that she would need his support as Francisco and Esteban both stepped forward to address the her. Esteban couldn’t help himself and started lecturing without asking for any details about what had happened. “Once again you have taken matters into your own hands, completely disregarding palace protocol, and, rather than reporting the theft to the guards, you decided to chase the thief through the palace and into the Via Mercado! Not to mention the fact that you disregarded the council decision that you need to have a guard with you at all times! You–”

“Elena,” Francisco interrupted, “What happened?”

Elena and Mateo launched into the tale of how they, along with Gabe and Naomi, had found the thief in her room and how they had come up with a plan to block him in her room. They explained that he had jumped off the balcony to the ballroom balcony and how Elena and Gabe had followed after. Mateo told about enlisting the jacquin’s help and how Skylar had helped him get close enough to the thief that he could retrieve the scepter by magic. Elena described the chase over the rooftop and down to the courtyard where they continued to the city by horseback.

“And the chase only ended when the thief purposely overturned a fruit vendors cart. I just couldn't bear to leave her to clean it up alone,” Elena finished.

Esteban responded with his characteristic eye roll. “After all of that, you let the thief escape because he knocked a few pieces of fruit on the ground?”

“It wasn't just a few pieces. We had the scepter and I decided that in that moment it was more important to help one of our people by not allowing that girl’s livelihood to be trampled in the street rather than chasing the thief I may not have been able to catch anyways. Plus a royal guard squad was just behind me. They continued the pursuit. That cart was too heavy for the girl to upright alone. Mateo and I were able to set it right in a matter of seconds by magic.”

Francisco looked thoughtful for a moment as he processed her explanation. “The most serious issue here is that under no circumstance should you have put yourself in such danger. You should never have pursued the thief in the first place and especially not alone. If he had turned on you– I don't want to think about what could have happened. You must learn to control these impulses, Elena. A ruler must make rational, well thought out decisions.”

Elena's posture wilted a little, her hands clasped behind her back and her eyes downcast. She knew that her grandfather always spoke with wisdom and out of love so she took the criticism with grace and without argument.

“I'm sorry, abuelo,” she said quietly, “I just couldn't let the thief escape with the scepter. Chasing him seemed like the right thing to do. Perhaps I should have let Gabe go after him alone, but my first instinct is always to stand between those I care about and danger. I want to protect everyone under my care.”

Luisa, her face full of compassion, took Elena's hands in her own and said kindly, “Oh, mijita. I know you want to protect everyone. But how do you think Lieutenant Nuñez and Mateo feel when you won’t allow them to do their job of protecting you?”

Elena sighed. “You’re right, abuela. I will try to do better.”

Just then, Gabe and the squad of guards that had joined in the pursuit of the thief returned. Gabe approached the royal family, stood at attention and said, “It is my duty to report that, unfortunately, we were unable to apprehend the thief. We chased him through the city and into the hills. He managed to disappear somewhere along the wooded path. After a thorough search of the area, we found footprints of a horse leading away from the city. We believe that the thief had a horse ready to make his escape on.”

Francisco said, “Considering the circumstances, that is not surprising. Thank you, Lieutenant Nuñez , for your quick thinking and perseverance in this matter. We should appoint a task force to continue investigating this. We need to know why the thief was after the royal scepter, of all things.” He finished as he stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Gabe saluted and said, “It will be taken care of immediately!” After a moment, he spoke up again, “If I may, I would like to suggest that we station a couple of guards outside the crown princess’ suite during the day. I am concerned about how easily he was able to get into her room. Had he been an assassin, it would have been too easy for him to get in and hide until the princess returned for the evening.”

“Excellent idea, Lieutenant Nuñez . Please see to that immediately as well.” Gabe saluted and, beckoning to his men, headed towards the guard barracks.

Mateo watched as Elena moved an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear, and thought that she must be nervous that the lecture wasn’t over. She then arranged her features into a calm, serene smile and said, “If we are done here, I have final preparations to make before the Malvaran ambassador’s arrival tomorrow. I must approve the final menu for the feast and see to some last minute details for the royal ball. Are you ready, Mateo?” Mateo gave her a little nod. Elena gave a respectful nod of her head to her grandparents and cousin and beckoned to Naomi to join them.

Once they had moved out of earshot of Elena’s family, Naomi rolled her eyes and said, “Ugh, sometimes Esteban drives me crazy! The way he speaks to you makes me so angry! What were we supposed to do? Let the thief run away while we ran through the palace searching for a guard to chase after him? Taking matters into your own hands….that is ridiculous!”

Elena smiled at her friend’s tirade, thankful that she had such great friends on her side. “I completely agree with you. I don’t know what he expects from me. I know he wants what’s best for our kingdom, but we disagree on what that is a lot of the time and when we agree, we disagree about the best way to go about it.” She turned to Mateo. “And, Mateo, I am sorry that I worried you. I know I acted without thought for anyone else’s concerns and I’m sorry.”

“Worried? Me? Noooo...you only jumped off of a balcony to chase a thief who may or may not have been violent. Why should I worry?”

Elena and Naomi both laughed at the sarcasm.

Naomi’s features then became sober as she said, “So, tomorrow’s the big day? We open our doors to a man who is most likely our enemy?”

Elena’s mouth tightened and her eyes narrowed. “Yes, I am not happy about that but I know that the only thing we can do right now is be vigilant. We need to be smart about our safety and we need to keep our eyes open for clues.”

“Do you think Malvara is after the Scepter of Light too?”

“Who else can it be? How could an assassination attempt, bandits on our northern borders, an attempted theft of an important royal heirloom and the arrival of a mysterious, reclusive potential political ally with a reputation of practicing dark magic be a coincidence?”

They continued discussing the implications of the ambassador’s arrival until they reached the kitchens, where the royal chef was waiting to present the menu for the ambassador’s welcome feast and for the royal ball. Mateo trailed the princess to each of her afternoon commitments, Naomi accompanied them and gave her two cents when appropriate. The pleasant afternoon continued into the evening, and was quite uneventful compared to the excitement of chasing a thief through the city.

After the evening meal, Naomi excused herself saying that she a riding lesson with Gabe, leaving Elena and Mateo to enjoy their evening walk together.

The pair strolled arm in arm through the palace garden that evening, enjoying the stillness and tranquility as the moon bathed every plant, tree and grass in it’s ethereal light. Both princess and wizard walked in companionable silence as they considered the events of the day. Elena was relieved that none of her friends were hurt. She was beyond thankful that Mateo’s quick thinking had allowed them to retrieve the scepter, admiring his bravery, cleverness, and skill. She had noticed the confident little smirk and furrowed eyebrows that he got each time he worked a spell. She found that expression nearly as endearing as that crooked grin of his that she loved so much. Her smile grew as her thoughts progressed down this course, and she subconsciously tightened her grip on his arm –– pressing herself a little closer to his side as they walked along the garden path.

Mateo remembered the panic he felt as Elena vaulted over the balcony rail. He had felt helpless as he watched her chasing a criminal over the rooftops. In that moment he realized that he wasn’t physically able to protect her. Once he and Skylar had caught up to her, he had been overcome with relief to see that she was safe. He admitted, however, that his fear for her safety and irritation that she had put herself in such danger was mired with a hint of admiration of her bravery. In spite of the fear for her safety, he couldn’t help thinking about how beautiful she was as she was as she ran so swiftly and gracefully, her shimmering hair streaming behind her like an ebony flame.

Elena glanced sidelong at her friend and said, “I just wanted you to know that I really am sorry for running off without you earlier. It was thoughtless of me to leave you when you were supposed to be protecting me. Especially since we make such a good team when we work together.”

Mateo reached his free hand over to pat her hand as he said, “You were forgiven hours ago, it’s done. I know you well enough to know that you didn’t mean any harm, and that you were just trying to do what was right. As much panic and fear as it caused me, I can’t fault you, especially since your driving determination to always do the right thing is one of the things I admire most about you.”

Elena was filled with a warm, tingly feeling from head to toe at his words. She hadn’t thought that she could possibly feel any deeper affection for her best friend, but those words– hearing that he admired something that was such an integral part of her being but so often caused contention among her council – her heart swelled at his words and she thought she might cry. Blinking rapidly, Elena said in a soft voice, “Thank you mi mejor amigo. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

He smiled and said gently, “It’s the truth. Always remember that you are amazing and I am always on your side.”

The pair wandered down the winding paths a little longer, chatting quietly about the events of that day and the events that were to come. Mateo told Elena that he would like to accompany her and Gabe for the arrival of the Malvern delegation in the morning and she agreed. The time was getting away from them when they noticed that the moon was high in the sky and the hour was getting late. Mateo accompanied Elena back to her room and bid her goodnight. As he walked towards his suite, he thought about the coming days and the approaching danger. He hoped that they would –– somehow –– overcome the darkness with light.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a little long, but it's important information to set us up for the next chapter and beyond :)

It was a beautiful, sunny day. The palace was sparkling clean and all of the banners and flags had been unfurled to welcome the Malvaran ambassador. It seemed like the perfect day to welcome an ambassador, and it set Elena on edge. She had awoken earlier than usual to ensure that all of the final preparations for the ambassador’s arrival had been completed, and as she walked briskly towards the main entrance of the palace, Mateo and Gabe flanking her, she looked around and thought that the scene looked exactly like her dream. As she put on her most calm and collected crown princess face, Elena reminded herself that she had two extremely capable, devoted guards whom she trusted with her life. 

Luisa, Francisco, Isabelle and Esteban had already congregated on the palace steps. Elena smiled when she saw her grandfather, guitar in hand, warming up with the royal mariachi band. He loved to make music and took every opportunity to do so. In his mind, music was the greatest gift one could give. The band had assembled off to one side as they prepared to play a lively Avaloran melody to welcome the ambassador when he arrived. Armando, the chief of the palace, had gathered the servants and royal guard to welcome their illustrious guest, and had arranged them at the top of the palace steps. Naomi arrived just as Elena had taken her place. Mateo and Gabe stood on either side of the crown princess. Luisa and Isabelle stood next to Mateo while Naomi and the chancellor stood next to Gabe.

Elena took a deep breath to calm the anxious butterflies in her stomach, and was startled as she felt a hand gently grasp her own, giving it a quick, reassuring squeeze. It was Mateo's way of reassuring her that he was by her side and would be watching out for her. This made her smile. It soothed her soul to know that he could see through any mask that she put on and that he was such a faithful, steadfast friend.

She clasped her hands in front of her and drew herself to her full height as she saw a strange carriage approaching. It was white with glossy black flourishes along the back and sides with an embossed scripted M overlaid on each door, and was pulled by four sleek ebony horses. The carriage stopped at the palace steps. As the footman hastily jumped down to open the carriage door, Elena nodded to her grandfather which was his queue to start the band. 

A tall figure, that Elena could only assume was the Malvaran ambassador, appeared in the doorway of the carriage. As he stepped out into the sunshine, she could see that he was cloaked in billowing black and white robes and carried a tall staff, capped with a fist sized ruby which was clasped within the mouth of a carved serpent –– all but confirming that he was, indeed, a sorcerer. She had seen facial features like his twice before and it was glaringly obvious that he hailed from the same kingdom as the thief and the assassin. He had longer hair, bound in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. In contrast to her previous Malvaran contacts, he had a mustache that flowed into his long braided beard. She wondered if the mustache and beard length was a status symbol in Malvara or just a personal preference. His facial features were a bit on the sharp side and his eyes were shrewd, reminding her of a serpent. 

He looked to be in his mid 30’s and moved fluidly as he made his way up the palace steps. Elena, as the crown princess of Avalor, moved forward to meet their guest halfway down the steps, as was tradition. Mateo and Gabe waited, their nerves stretched thin as the princess stepped away from them to greet the ambassador. It went against every instinct of theirs to stay in position as she walked away to meet a suspected enemy, but they were given very specific instructions by the chancellor. They must remain in position as was the traditional protocol when welcoming an honored guest to their court. He insisted that it would not do to insult their guest as it would send the message that they did not trust him. This had caused a bit of an argument the evening before, but Elena had eventually conceded that they should listen to Esteban’s advice and instructed them to stay back.

As the crown princess approached the ambassador, Mateo grit his teeth when he saw the the look in the ambassador’s eyes as he brazenly looked her over from head to toe and back again. Mateo saw the gleam of hunger, but the young wizard wasn’t sure if the hunger was that of a man desiring a beautiful woman or that of a predator sizing up his prey –– perhaps it was a bit of both. Either way, he didn't like it. Gabe must have noticed the same thing because he grasped the sword at his side so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Elena approached the ambassador and offered him a respectful nod, for as a sovereign ruler greeting an agent of another kingdom, it was not appropriate for her to bow or curtsey. 

“On behalf of the kingdom of Avalor, I greet you, Lord Ambassador. I am Crown Princess Elena Castillo Flores, it is a pleasure to meet you. We are overjoyed to welcome you to our court that you may learn of our kingdom and that we may learn of yours.”

The ambassador responded with a cold smile that did not extend to his eyes and a nod. It was not the proper display of respect from a non-royal but Elena had little care for such things and was willing to overlook it. She did, however, file this gesture in the back of her mind as it spoke volumes of his attitude towards this political alliance. 

Elena glanced at Mateo, eyebrows raised.  _ He’s not very subtle, is he? _

Mateo shrugged.  _ No, he’s not. Perhaps being isolated from the rest of the world for over 1000 years makes it hard to get along with other people. It may be easier to find clues than we thought. _

The ambassador seemed to realize his slip of protocol as his eyes widened a bit and he forced a bit of warmth into his smile as he replied, “Thank you for your warm welcome, your highness. As the appointed representative of the kingdom of Malvara, I greet you, crown princess. I am Lord Tiberio Miguel, 2nd son deCasa Montoya. We thank you for welcoming us as a guest of your court.”

Elena smiled graciously. “Welcome, Lord Tiberio. I would like to introduce you to my family and grand council.” She turned and led the way back to where her friends and family were gathered. 

Francisco had rejoined his wife and was waiting to greet their guest. Elena said, “Lord Tiberio, I would like you to meet my grandfather and grandmother, Francisco and Luisa, who are both members of my grand council.” 

Lord Tiberio bowed respectfully, taking Luisa’s hand and kissing it, drawing a smile and a small laugh from the older woman. 

“The pleasure is all mine, señora, señor. Thank you for welcoming me into your kingdom. By the way, the music was lively, you are quite an accomplished musician, señor.”

Francisco beamed and reached out to shake the ambassador’s hand, “A man after my own heart! Please call me Francisco.”

“This is my younger sister, Princess Isabelle.” Mateo noticed the sudden interest the ambassador took with the little princess as the ambassador’s eyes brightened. He smiled widely and said pleasantly, “A pleasure to meet you, young princess.” Isabelle smiled politely but watched him, suspicion clouding her eyes. “The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Ambassador.”

Elena led him over to where Naomi and Esteban were standing. “This is my cousin, Chancellor Esteban. And this is Naomi Turner. Both are members of the grand council.” It was clear that Naomi wasn’t impressed but gave a respectful nod. 

Esteban clearly wanted to impress the ambassador, as he bowed deeply and said pompously, “Welcome to Avalor, Lord Tiberio. We have prepared a great many events to honor you and your visit to our humble kingdom. If there is anything at all that you require, I would be honored to personally attend to it for you.” 

The ambassador looked at Esteban, a feline smile playing about his mustache as he assessed the chancellor. “Thank you for your hospitality, Chancellor. It is most appreciated.”

Lord Tiberio looked towards his carriage and snapped his fingers twice. Two men emerged and walked up the palace steps to take their places next to him. One of the men wore what looked to be a servant’s uniform. The other man wore clothing with a similar color pattern but of a higher quality fabric and more refined design. She assumed he was some sort of palace official, a higher rank than the servant. The men both had shoulder length hair and neatly braided beards, just like the thief and the assassin. Perhaps facial hair was a status symbol in Malvara. Maybe only magic wielders could sport mustaches.

Lord Tiberio gestured to the men and said, “This is my manservant, Tristan, and this here is my personal assistant, Liano. They will be attending to me for the duration of my stay.”

Elena nodded to the two men, “A pleasure to meet you. I do hope that you will enjoy your stay in Avalor. If there is anything at all that we can do to make sure your visit is pleasant, please do not hesitate to ask. My chief of palace affairs, Armando, will show you to your suite.” She gave the ambassador her most winning smile. “Once you are settled, it would be my honor to escort you on a tour of the palace. This evening we have a traditional Avaloran feast planned in honor of your arrival and in two days, hence, we are hosting a royal ball in honor of the potential alliance between Malvara and Avalor.”

“Thank you your highness. We have had a long journey. Resting in my room would be welcome. I will send a servant when I am ready for the tour.”

Armando led the ambassador and his attendants to the guest wing of the palace, and Elena realized that she was thankful for its location on the opposite side of the palace from the royal family wing. 

The royal family gathered around Elena, who said, “Well, that went as well as could be expected.”

Esteban clucked his tongue. “As well as possible? It went perfectly! You were worried about trouble for nothing and I was most impressed by your behavior. Excellent work princess!”

Mateo and Naomi exchanged exasperated looks behind the chancellor’s back as Elena said, “Yes, well, very good. I have some work to attend to in the wizard’s workshop. When the ambassador is ready for his tour, please send a servant to fetch me there.”

Esteban looked surprised and suspicious. “What could possibly require your attention in the  _ wizard’s  _ workshop. You are not a wizard.”

“Thank you, cousin,” Elena said drily, “First of all, what I do in my spare time is not really your concern. And second, I am quite aware that I am not a wizard, thank you. However, I do need to continue my research into the magical gifts I have acquired and the wizard’s workshop is the perfect place to do that.”

Rolling his eyes, Esteban said, “Are we still going on about this magical nonsense?”

“It isn’t just going to disappear because you wish it would. And it would be extremely foolish and dangerous to pretend it doesn’t exist. Trust me, it will make itself known if I just ignore it.”

“It’s true,” Mateo offered, “If she doesn’t exercise the magic, she will never be able to control it. Further, if she doesn’t release the magic on a daily basis, it will build up and eventually release itself. Out of control magic is a danger to the princess and others.”

Esteban threw his hands up in the air and swept away with a huff. Shaking her head, Elena turned to her family. Isabelle rolled her eyes at Esteban’s retreating back, said, “Elena, I was hoping that you could come and help me with an invention I am working on after you give the ambassador his tour of the palace.”

“Absolutely! I’ve cleared my schedule to accommodate the ambassador and the other special events for the rest of the week so this afternoon will be the perfect time for some sister time.”

Isabelle beamed at her big sister and turned to wander off. Francisco and Luisa also left to attend to their daily obligations. Gabe, Mateo and Naomi followed Elena as she led the way to Mateo’s workshop. Elena wanted to discuss some important details with them before she met with the ambassador again. 

Once they had all filed down the stairs into the workshop and secured the door, Elena beckoned her friends to join her over in the corner where the comfortable chairs were gathered.

“So, this is the day we’ve been anticipating, the Malvaran ambassador has finally arrived. You and I all know that he is up to no good. I think Isabelle is suspicious, but my grandparents are undecided. I think they want to take my warning and the assassin’s word seriously but are unwilling to take any definite course of action until they are certain. Plus it doesn’t help that he was so charming and complimentary towards them when he arrived. Esteban, of course, refuses to believe my claim, so it is up to us four to keep an eye out.”

Naomi broke in, “Did you see how he greeted you, Elena? I know you don’t care about proper protocol when people greet you, but his first reaction to meeting the ruler of another kingdom is to give you an arrogant nod and look at you like you are his next meal!?”

“That look he gave you!” Gabe interjected, “I wanted to draw my sword and teach him some manners.”

“What look?” Elena looked puzzled.

Mateo explained, “The look he had in his eye as he looked you up and down and back again. Like Naomi said, it was like you were food. He looked hungry.”

Elena shuddered at that, “I think I was too nervous to notice, but now I feel dirty. Like I need a bath and a change of clothes.” 

Mateo added, “Elena, did you see the interest he took in your sister? I don’t know what it means, but I found it odd that he seemed so much more interested in her than any of the others.”

“That’s what I thought I saw, but I was really hoping it was just in my head. I can’t stand the idea of Isa being involved in their schemes.” Elena’s eyes were downcast and she had crossed one arm across to grasp her other arm. Mateo could see that this new fact worried her more than anything else. Elena loved her sister more than just about anything in the world. He vowed to himself to do whatever it took to keep her safe.

“I think we have enough evidence, just from seeing how he acted this morning, to warrant keeping an eye on him,” Naomi said.

Elena stood and started pacing the room slowly, considering their options. Stopping and turning back towards her friends, she said, “Ok, so I think I would like you three to take turns keeping an eye on him and those attendants of his. Gabe? Do you have any guards in your squad that you trust to discreetly keep an eye out and report any odd movements?”

Gabe puffed out his chest a bit, and said proudly, “I would trust my life and the most sensitive of palace secrets to every guard in my squad.” 

Smiling in satisfaction, Elena said, “Perfect! Gabe, please instruct your squad to keep an eye out. Maybe even go so far as to ensure that a few of them are stationed near the guest wing of the palace around the clock.”

Gabe nodded seriously and said, “Consider it done.”

“Ok, the four of us will keep an eye out when possible. The key here is to be subtle. We cannot let him know that we suspect that anything is amiss. He is an honored guest and we must treat him as such.” 

Mateo spoke up, “I think we also need to ensure that Isa is protected. She spends a lot of time alone in her room.”

Elena considered this. “You are absolutely right! How can we assign a guard to her without arousing suspicion, or frustrating her?”

The four of them were all quiet for a moment as they thought hard about how to ensure the young princess’s safety. It was Naomi who spoke up, “What if you assigned her a ladies maid? Of course it would need to be a woman trained as a royal guard.”

“That could work. I know that there are a few women in the royal guard. Gabe, could you please check around and see if any of them would be appropriate for the job? I trust your judgement to decide if they can be trusted to be Isa’s sole protector.”

“Absolutely, that will be my highest priority this afternoon.”

“Before we set anything in stone, I need to talk to Isa about this. She is perceptive and will know if we are keeping secrets. She will understand and go along with it if I am honest, I am sure of it.”

Elena paused to make sure she had covered everything she wanted to talk about, and feeling satisfied that she had, said, “Alright guys, I think that’s it. I really was planning on working on my magic down here until the tour. Gabe, I know you are technically on duty this morning but I’ll be down here with Mateo for the next few hours so if you would like to go and inform your squad of the new instructions and look into candidates for Isa’s ladies maid, this would be a good time to do it. Naomi, you are free to stay or go. Up to you!”

Gabe went to gather his squad, and Naomi decided that this would be a good time for her to make her first patrol of the palace. This left Elena and Mateo to work on their magic in the workshop.

“Elena, you really don’t need to work on anything new yet. I suggest that you work on endurance. Practice hovering one of the chairs and making it fly around the room. See how long you can keep it airborne,” Mateo instructed and then bumped her shoulder playfully with his own, “But be careful, I would appreciate it if you could refrain from smashing the chair or destroying my workshop.”

Elena laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. “You’re no fun. I promise, if I destroy the workshop, it won’t be an accident.” 

Mateo recoiled from her in mock horror, placing his hand over his heart. “I’m wounded! How could you even think such a thing!?”

Elena laughed and Mateo, finding her smiles and laughter to be utterly contagious, joined in.

“So what will you be working on?”

“A little of this and a little of that. I have some reading to catch up on and some potions to prep. And I’m certain you will need my help at some point.” He looked at her with a roguish grin and they both laughed.

“Ok, I guess I’ll get started then.”

Mateo leaned against a pillar, arms crossed, and watched his princess work for awhile. Elena closed her eyes and reached a hand out towards the chair she had been sitting in. He could see the effort she was putting into concentrating on her task.

Slowly, a warm glow blossomed from her hand and extended towards the chair, enfolding it in its soft light. The chair wiggled in place a moment and slowly rose into the air. 

“Nice work! Now all you have to do is concentrate on maintaining that until you start to feel tired. Then slowly lower it and rest.”

Elena nodded silently, never taking her eyes from the floating chair. This continued for about 10 minutes before Elena had to lower the chair and take a moment to regain her strength. 

Mateo had retreated to his worktable to study a spell that he was trying to learn. He kept one eye on the princess and one eye on his studies. She repeated this pattern twice more before she felt too out of breath and shaky to continue. She sat in the chair and looked over at Mateo, watching him as he studied whatever it was that he was studying. She would never grow tired of watching that adorable look of concentration: eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed, his eyes intent on whatever it was he was reading. At that moment, he glanced in her direction, and, seeing that she was resting, left his book and sat in a chair across from her.

“So, it looks like you are making good progress towards building up your magical endurance. How do you feel?”

“I feel like I’ve just chased a thief to the other end of the city. But I suppose that’s not nearly as bad as I felt after using the scepter on Orizaba. Speaking of which, I should practice with the scepter too.”

“Yes, but I think you should start way smaller with the scepter. If my theory is correct, it will magnify any spell you cast with it so if you tried to will it to light a candle, it may set the whole room on fire. In fact, we should probably practice with it outside. Away from anything that can collapse or catch on fire. Not right now, of course. But definitely soon.”

“I’ll probably keep working on this endurance thing throughout the day. I can do it in my room when I wake up and when I go to sleep.”

“That’s a great idea. I’m fairly confident that after practicing so much, you won’t destroy your room if you’re careful.”

Elena pondered that for a moment and then, deciding to change the subject, said, “Speaking of not destroying things, arrangements for the royal ball are coming along nicely. I think the music and the feast are going to be fabulous.”

“Oh yeah? What’s on the menu?”

“The main dish is arroz con pollo y mole, one of my favorites! And the dessert table will feature sopapillas, flan, pan dulce and a chocolate fountain!” Elena practically danced in her seat at the mention of the chocolate fountain.

Mateo laughed at that, knowing that his beloved princess had a serious weakness for sweets and especially chocolates. “That sounds fantastic! Good food? I’m there!.”

Giggling, Elena playfully nudged him with her foot and said, “I hope you will be there for more than just the food.”

Mateo had several reasons for wanting to attend the ball but decided to play coy. “What other reason could there possibly be to go to a dance?”

“Well, aside from being on guard duty, I may need you to chase away unwanted dance partners.”

“Gabe can do that for you, you don’t need me,” Mateo deadpanned.

“Of course I need you. Besides, Gabe will probably be dancing with Naomi all night. I need you to watch my back.”

“I can watch your back from the food table, can’t I?”

“Ummm...well...yeah, but I was hoping you would dance with me too.” Elena blushed a little at this and her eyes looked everywhere but at him.

All amusement faded from his eyes, replaced with affection. “Really? You want to dance with me? At a royal ball?”

“Of course I do. You’re my best friend.”

“You’re in luck then, because I have a new set of robes and dancing shoes that I had made just for the ball.”

“Really? Wizards have dress robes?”

“Of course, you can’t expect us to look like everyone else, can you? It’s part of our mystique,” Mateo said with a wink.

“Right, how silly of me. Well, I can’t wait to see them for myself. I commissioned a new ball gown we’ll both be able to debut our fancy new formals in two days,” Elena quipped.

“I’ll need to brush up on my ballroom dancing though. Before you came along, dancing was against the law so any dancing had to be done in secret, like my magic.”

“That's right.” Elena shuddered a little, thinking about how her people had suffered for over 40 years under the rule of a usurping tyrant. She thought she would do anything to protect her people from having to live in fear and darkness ever again. 

Mateo could see those dark thoughts cloud her eyes and watched as she cleared her throat and returned her mind to the present.

“Here, let me show you my favorite merengue.” She was apparently feeling rested after her magical workout because she sprung to her feet and took Mateo by the hand, leading him to the center of the workshop. 

She showed him where to put his hands –– one on her waist and the other holding her hand. As she pulled him close to begin the dance, her heart stuttered a little. “Be good,” she muttered.

“What was that you said?” Mateo asked with a teasing grin, he had felt her reaction when they got close and knew she was reprimanding herself. He had similar feelings of butterflies whenever she drew near, but –– to his great relief –– his heart never took off like a galloping horse. As long as he schooled his features, she would never know.

Elena shook her head, refusing to answer but proceeded to show him the basic four beat march and how to spin his partner. “One and two and three and four and...great job Mateo! You catch on fast!”

In spite of the characteristic clumsiness of his earlier teenage years, in the last year Mateo had finally grown into his legs and feet. Now that he had outgrown his awkward stage, he was exceptionally more coordinated and could dance without crushing his partner’s feet, for which he was thankful.

They talked and laughed as they merengue marched and twirled around the room. Mateo did not honestly expect her to dance with him at the ball, regardless of what she said. He would be there as her faithful defender, and he would enjoy watching her dance as she fulfilled her obligations as crown princess. 

They stopped and broke apart when they heard the door slide open and one of the palace servants hesitantly crept down the stairs. Elena smiled at the young woman as she curtseyed and said, “Your highness, the ambassador is ready for his tour now.”

“Thank you, I will attend to him immediately. Could you please ask Lieutenant Nunez to meet us in the main entrance hall?” The girl nodded and hurried from the workshop.

–––––

Elena and Mateo arrived at the main entrance to the palace just as Gabe and the rest of the grand council arrived. Naomi stepped to Elena’s side and whispered in her ear, “You should know that the ambassador and his assistant were wandering the halls and nosing into random rooms, not resting.” Elena nodded, and thanked her quietly. “Nice work!” she whispered.

Isabelle had decided to tag along for the tour as well, mostly to offer moral support to her big sister. “Elena! You were so busy this morning that you missed breakfast!” Isa called out.

This brought Elena up short. Her sister was right and that meant that Mateo missed breakfast too. “Oh my, you’re right! I don’t know where my head was.” She rounded on Mateo, hands on her hips, with an accusatory look, “And why didn’t you say anything?”

Laughing, Mateo recoiled from the princess, hands raised in defense, “I’m sorry! I guess I was just as distracted as you were.”

“You had better not just be saying that! You do not have permission to let me starve you!”

Mateo gave her a little mock salute. “Yes ma’am, sorry!” Drawing a laugh from the princess.

The little group startled as a pointed cough sounded from across the hall, “Ahem. I hope I am not interrupting?”

Elena quickly composed herself and looked over to see the ambassador and his assistant enter the hall. She put in her best diplomatic smile and approached the ambassador.

“Hello Ambassador Tiberio! I trust you've gotten settled and had a pleasant rest?”

“Yes, I thank you. I am eagerly anticipating seeing the palace and exploring your city later.”

“I'm glad to hear that, shall we begin?”

“Yes, let’s.”

Elena and her little entourage of grand council members, family, and guards escorted the ambassador throughout the palace, pointing out interesting architecture and artwork along the way. Elena showed him the various common rooms, particularly the music room, both libraries, the ballroom and the main dining hall. The ambassador seemed particularly interested in the main library and spent an extended amount of time examining the artwork along the walls and the many shelves of books. He was especially impressed with the mural of the three mysteries and seemed eager to inspect it thoroughly. Elena and Mateo exchanged a mystified look behind his back.

_ Do you think he knows about your workshop? _

_ It’s quite possible. It’s not much of a secret anymore, the servants and guards know about it. It wouldn’t be difficult to get someone to talk about it. Why would he care though? _

_ You don’t keep the codex in there, do you? _

_ Well, yeah and, now that you mention it, I could see how a powerful sorcerer would be interested in a treasure like that. Perhaps, I should secure it in my room for now. _

_ I think that would be wise. _

The ambassador finished examining the painting and commented on the exquisite craftsmanship of the frame along with the masterfully done painting which made it a valuable asset to any art collection. 

Elena said, “If you look out your window, you will see these three islands in Avalor Bay, you may have seen them from your ship. But this magnificent view can only be seen from the docks at sunset. It’s well worth the trip.”

Ambassador Tiberio nodded and gestured for the princess to continue the tour. They left the library and turned down the hall where the so-called assassination attempt took place. The ambassador looked around and commented, “I heard that you, crown princess, had a run-in with an assassin a few months ago.”

_ The moment of truth,  _ Elena thought as she realized that this was her chance to save Inigo’s life with her reply to this obvious bit of information baiting.

“You heard correctly, Lord Tiberio. Thankfully, my faithful and talented guards here,” she gestured to Gabe and Mateo, “were able to defeat and capture the so-called assassin, and saved my life.”

“I do hope that he was locked away for his crimes.”

“That was certainly our intent, however, the prisoner attempted to escape his entourage of royal guards while being transferred to our prison tower a half day’s journey from here. He was killed in the attempt. It was a disappointing blow because I had hoped to convince him to reveal his employer. But, such is life.”

Lord Tiberio looked satisfied, and perhaps a little smug, at this information. He said, “That is, indeed, a disappointment. I am relieved to hear that he will not be a threat to your person any longer.”

Mateo glared at his back and thought,  _ Sure you’re relieved. Right. _

Elena was thankful that Esteban managed to keep his mouth shut. She was afraid that he would tell the ambassador the truth about Inigo deCasa Chevaria since he didn’t believe Inigo’s story about Malvara, and he certainly did not agree with Elena’s decision to hide the pardoned criminal aboard an Avaloran ship. But he managed to keep quiet.

As they progressed down the long hallway, the ambassador looked over at Isabelle, who was walking arm in arm with her sister. 

“Young princess, I have heard that you are an inventor of some renown. Is this true?”

Isabelle eyed him with a hint of steel in her eyes and said quietly, “Yes, sir. It is. I won first place at the inventor’s fair last summer. I hope to enter again this year.”

“That is an impressive accomplishment for such a young lady. I would be most interested to hear about your invention.”

Isabelle described her clothes changer and how it worked. Elena could tell that her sister was finding it difficult not to be too enthusiastic because while Isa clearly did not trust the ambassador, she loved talking shop about her inventions.

“I would be very interested to see where the magic happens. Do you have a workshop?”

Elena eyed the ambassador suspiciously and said calmly, “Isa has a spare room in her personal suite where she works on her inventions, however that is in the royal family’s private living quarters and generally isn’t open for company. But I’m sure Isa would love to set up some of her creations in the ballroom for you.” She offered the ambassador a friendly smile, which he returned. She couldn’t help but notice that the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

He pressed on, “Do you have a tutor here in the palace? Or are you self taught?”

“I attend school with the children in the city, but I am mostly self taught.”

Elena wasn’t sure if she was just feeling protective of her sister, but she thought these were very odd questions for an ambassador to be asking a child. Particularly on his first day in their court. She tried to change the subject by asking, “Lord Tiberio, I tried to do a little research about your kingdom before your arrival but have found the history books to be a bit lacking. I suppose that’s natural considering the fact that Malvara has been in isolation for 1,000 years, but I did learn that your people are gifted with powerful magic, much like our ancestors, the Meruvians. Is this true?”

Mateo stepped a bit closer to the princess as the ambassador gave her an appraising look. Mateo thought he looked a little surprised that Elena knew even that much about his people and was trying to decide how much to tell her.

“It is true, your highness. Magic runs strong in our blood and is quite common in our land. Entire houses work together to further their understanding of magic. It is a beautiful thing to behold. The magic has seeped into the very soil and has made our fields extra fertile and our livestock extra tender.”

“It sounds wonderful!” Luisa piped up.

“I know Malvara has been in isolation for 1,000 years, but what does your kingdom produce? Is Malvara even interested in trade?” Francisco asked.

“We have exotic fruits and vegetables that grow only in Malvara. We also have glass artisans whose work is exquisite. You would be hardpressed find their equal anywhere in the world.”

As they made their way back to the entrance hall, Francisco and the ambassador chatted a bit more about potential trade agreements and products Malvara was interested in exporting. Elena was thankful that her grandfather had taken over the conversation.

When they entered the entrance hall, Elena said, “That concludes the tour. I hope it was helpful, since you will be staying with us for awhile.”

“Yes, your highness,” Lord Tiberio said, with a small bow. “I thank you for taking the time to help me familiarize myself with your beautiful palace. It was most informative and enjoyable.”

Esteban couldn’t remain in the background any longer, “Lord Ambasador, I would be honored to lead you on a tour of Avalor City if you were so inclined.” He said this with a low bow.

“I do appreciate the offer, chancellor, but I think that I would prefer to explore the city on my own this afternoon, if that is agreeable to the princess. I would be interested in a guided tour some other time, however.”

Esteban looked a little disappointed, but recovered quickly. Elena said, “Very well, Lord Tiberio. We will leave you to your day. Meals are served in the dining hall at the 8th hour, the 12th hour and the 18th hour of each day. You are, of course, welcome to dine in your suite if it pleases you. Please let me or any of the palace staff know if you requires anything at all.”

“Thank you, your highness. A good day to you.” The ambassador bowed and, once again, took his leave.

It was nearly time for the midday meal, so Elena and her entourage departed for the dining hall. Once the meal was over, Naomi said she needed to head home to help her father with his harbormaster duties but would be back first thing in the morning to help Elena with final preparations for the ball. Gabe asked her if their evening plans were still a go and she nodded, blushing a little. Elena decided to be kind and let it go. For the time being. 

The crown princess and her two guards accompanied Isabelle back to her little workshop, where they found a mess waiting for them.

“Isa! What’s with this mess?!”

“I was working on my new invention this morning and ran out of time before the tour, so I didn’t get a chance to clean up.”

Gabe and Mateo relaxed a bit now that they were away from the Malvaran ambassador. Elena looked around and asked, “So, what is this new invention of yours?”

“I’m working on a device that will allow us to talk to each other from different rooms! I call it ‘the message projector’!”

“Really?! That’s amazing! How can I help?”

“I need you to help me test the prototype.”

Isa picked up a long, thin wooden block with two metal cups attached to either end. The cups each had a sturdy bit of string attached that connected with another longer string that led to another block and cup contraption at the other end. 

“Here, Elena. Take this handset into the washroom, close the door, and put one cup to your ear and the other to your mouth and wait for further instructions.”

Elena did as she was told and shut herself in the washroom, the string snaking out from under the door and running the length of the room to Isabelle’s handset. Isabelle spoke quietly into her handset, “Elena, can you hear me?”

Mateo laughed as he heard a squeal of delight from the washroom. Isabelle held the handset away from her ear for a moment and said, “Ok, I guess that means you can hear me. Talk back so I can hear you.”

Isabelle smiled as Elena said, “Isa! This is amazing! You are amazing!” Elena then came bounding out of the washroom and tackled her sister in a bear hug. “I can’t believe it! We need to figure out how to set this up so we can talk from our rooms!”

Isabelle beamed, and said, “I’ve been thinking about that. I think, with ha long enough string, we can string it along the wall outside from my window to yours. I have a bell set up that we can set alongside the handsets. We’ll hang a cord with a bell at each end that I can pull to ring the bell in your room, which will let you know that I want to talk.”

Elena was speechless. “Oh my goodness, Isa! I can’t believe you came up with this all on your own! I can’t wait to try it out. It’s lucky that our rooms are adjoining and the balconies are so close. Here, Gabe, come with me to my room. Mateo, when I come out on my balcony, you can use your floating spell to send the handset and the bell over to my balcony, where we will catch them.”

“Sounds like a perfect plan, Elena,” Isabelle was practically dancing from excitement over the success of her new invention.

The little group worked together to get the message projectors setup and tested in each of their rooms. Once that was done, Elena led Isabelle, Mateo and Gabe to her sitting room. She looked at her sister seriously and said, “I am so proud of you, I can’t wait until we can use this new invention in earnest. But, I need to talk to you about something.”

Isabelle just looked at her sister, waiting patiently for her to continue.

Sighing, Elena continued to explain that the ambassador seemed to have a strange interest in her and in light of the fact that they were fairly certain that Malvara was after Elena, it seemed plausible that they would be after Isabelle to. She also explained how and why she thought it best that Isabelle have an inconspicuous personal guard with her at all time, and how she would basically be a ladies maid with royal guard training.

“You want me to go to school and around the palace with a guard?” Isabelle asked incredulously.

“Well, she doesn’t have to actually attend class with you. But she would accompany you to and from school, not too different from the royal guards who currently drop you off and pick you up. But I think she could also be helpful with your inventions and things like that,” Elena finished hopefully, thinking she may have managed to convinced her baby sister.

Isabelle sighed, “Fine, if you have to have guards following you everywhere, then I can handle it too.”

Elena laughed, “You are 11 years old, practically a lady. You are too old for a nurse maid and since you attend the school in the village, you don’t need a governess. I think you are ready for a ladies maid. I’ll make sure to tell abuela and abuelo what’s going on so they don’t panic later. Gabe, I’m putting you in charge of finding the perfect lady for the job.” Gabe responded with a sharp salute, “Yes, princess! By the way, I think it’s about time for me to patrol the halls. I’ll catch up with you guys in a bit.” And with that, Gabe left the room.

“Isa, would you like to have tea in the garden? It’s such a beautiful afternoon and I thought we could make a little picnic of it.”

“That sounds wonderful! Mateo are you coming too?”

Mateo rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortably and said, “Well, I am on princess duty but I don’t want to intrude on sister time…”

Elena smacked him lightly on the shoulder, “Oh you’re always invited Mateo. You are part of the family.”

Isabelle grinned, “It’s true. So you are having tea with us. Like it or not!”

“Well, I guess I’ve been told then. Shall we go down to the kitchen?”

The three of them went to the kitchen where the servants happily put a basket of goodies together for the princess’ tea time picnic. Mateo trailed behind them in the halls just a bit. They had passed a hallway where he could have sworn he saw the ambassador’s assistant leaning casually against a wall. When they got to the doors of the garden, Mateo looked around and saw the assistant walk by. It was odd because the ambassadors rooms were nowhere near where they had been.

The trio planned to set up their tea on the little island in the middle of the garden. It was a warm, breezy day. As they followed the meandering pathways, they saw brightly colored butterflies fluttering over the rose bushes and fat bumble bees buzzing from flower to flower. The sunshine felt glorious on Elena’s face, and Mateo watched affectionately, as she closed her eyes for just a moment and tipped her head back in delight. Once the tea was set up, Elena sat in the shade with her knees hugged to her chest, along with her sister and best friend.  _ This is a good time, _ she thought.

Elena thought she saw the ambassador and his assistant at the other end of the garden. She leaned in a spoke in a low voice, “Is it just me, or do you find it odd that the ambassador was so tired but chose to wander the halls this morning instead of resting? And now, he shows up in the garden just after we have entered the garden.”

Mateo spoke just as quietly, “I thought it extremely odd. Plus, on our way through the palace, I saw his assistant three different time in places he had no reason to be in.”

“That is really strange,” Isabelle said thoughtfully, “I wonder why he is so interested in us? What could he be up to?”

“That is the question of the day. What is he up to?”

Just then, Gabe wandered over. He sat across the blanked from Elena and joined in the conversation. “I just finished patrolling the halls with one of my other soldiers. I noticed the ambassador’s man servant wandering around just outside the royal suite. We also watched your back from a distance on your way to the garden and noticed that the ambassador’s assistant seemed to be trailing you.”

“Well that matches up with the things we have been noticing this afternoon. Thank you Gabe, you’re the best! All we can really do with this information is be aware, be vigilant and continue to keep an eye out for trouble.”

Gabe smiled proudly at the compliment and then said, “I’m still trying to catch up with the girls in the guard. I’m hoping we can have one in place the day after the ball.”

“That sounds perfect! In the meantime, Gabe, I need you to keep an eye out for Isabelle.”

“Not a problem!”

Gabe excused himself shortly after that to meet Naomi for whatever it was that they were doing tonight. 

Elena enjoyed the quiet afternoon picnic. It was like she had been given a stolen moment of peace and was determined not to waste it. She felt better knowing that her sister would be looked after and that she still have Mateo to watch her back. It wasn’t a perfect day, by any stretch of the imagination. But it was a good day, and for that, she was glad.


	13. Chapter 13

The day after the ambassador's arrival was relatively uneventful, filled mostly with preparations for the royal ball in honor of Malvara and the Malvaran ambassador. The morning of the ball dawned and it seemed that the entire palace was bustling to ensure that the final preparations were complete so that the event would go off without a hitch.

Elena, Naomi, Mateo, and Gabe were working on getting the decorations hung in the ballroom. There were large embellished Avaloran crests to be hung along one wall and Malvaran crests to be hung along the other wall. Between each crest, a swath of coordinating fabric was draped in elegant arches. Elena had suggested that Mateo use his floating spell to lift the crests into place while Gabe and Naomi stood ready, atop their ladders, to secure the crests to the wall. Elena had declared herself the official supervisor. The system was quite efficient and the servants were happy to allow the four teenagers to tackle what was typically considered a tedious task.

They had successfully mounted the third crest when Mateo turned to Elena and said, "You really should be the one lifting these crests. This is a perfect opportunity to not only work on your endurance but to get people used to seeing you use magic."

Swallowing uncomfortably, Elena looked uncertainly around the room. "I don't know, I feel really self-conscious about doing magic with an audience. What if I mess up and destroy all of the hard work the staff has put into preparing the ballroom?

"I'll be here to put it right. You'll see," Mateo said with an encouraging smile, and then playfully added, "As your teacher, I order you to lift those crests by magic.

Laughing, Elena snapped to attention and gave him a salute. "Yes sir!" She then proceeded to concentrate on the large crest in front of her, imagining the gentle way it would glide into the air and over to its position on the wall between Gabe and Naomi. Once that image was clear in her mind, she stretched her hand out towards the crest and willed it to float. To her immense relief, it cooperated and smoothly glided up the wall and into position where it was secured.

"I did it!" she exclaimed a little breathlessly as she exhaled a sigh of relief. Mateo smiled at her self-satisfaction. "I knew you could do it. This is no different than the practice you've been doing down in the workshop."

Naomi came down from her ladder to move it to the next position when, glancing around, she said quietly, "Don't look now, but you've got a bit of an audience." Elena glanced with feigned casualness around the room and noticed most of the servants staring at her in awe and whispering to each other. Deciding to ignore the attention and act as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened, she helped Naomi move the ladder to its next position. Mateo looked over Elena's shoulder and noticed that the ambassador was watching her with great interest, a piercing, speculative look shadowing his eyes. It seemed that he had noticed the princess's use of magic. Mateo wasn't sure what he would do with that information and wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

The group made their way around the room, hanging the crests. Once that was complete, they moved back to where they had started and prepared to drape the fabric. This time, Gabe was positioned by one crest, and Naomi was at the next one. Each would secure the fabric once it was lifted to them. Elena looked at the fabric that was lying on the ground and up at the crests, then back again. Mateo thought he could see the wheels turning in her head, as if she was trying to solve a puzzle. She turned to him and said, "What if we worked together? We could each use our brand of magic on the ends of the fabric to raise them simultaneously."

Mateo considered this for a moment and nodded. "You know, that's a great idea! I've never had to control my spells to work with another wizard or sorcerer before. This will be a great exercise for both of us." Elena saw the enthusiasm sparking in his eyes and smiled.

Both the young wizard and the princess took their positions at either end of the fabric and looked at each other. Elena said, "Ok, on the count of three…one…two…three!" Mateo pointed his tamborita towards his end of the fabric and said, " Levaloot!" while Elena outstretched her arm towards hers end and willed it to glide up to Naomi's waiting hands. Elena's end shot up a little too fast and in her distraction and panic, her magic stretched the entire length of the fabric and caused it to twist and tangle itself in the air, eventually falling in a heap on poor Mateo's head.

Elena ran over to help him up amid the peals of laughter from her friends above. "Mateo! I am so sorry! Are you ok?!" She rummaged through the fabric until she found Mateo in a tangled heap, struggling to get free. Upon noticing that his head was no longer buried, he looked up and saw Elena standing over him, panic written on her face. He shot her a grin, and said, "We should probably work on that one." She laughed and knelt to help him to untangle himself from the fabric. "I am so sorry! I don't know how that happened! I don't understand this magic sometimes."

"Don't worry about it, that's part of the learning experience. At least you didn't set anything on fire and managed not to suffocate me. I'd call that a win. You just need to keep practicing your concentration and keeping calm when you make a mistake."

Gabe and Naomi came down from their ladders to help the princess untangle Mateo from the yards of fabric. Once they had it lying flat on the ground again, Mateo quirked an eyebrow at Elena and said, "Ready to try again? Though I would prefer it if you resisted the temptation to strangle me with an oversized curtain."

Elena couldn't help it, she let out a very unladylike snort at his comment and said flippantly, flicking an imaginary speck of dust from her arm, "I make no promises."

They all went back to their stations, Gabe and Naomi to their ladders while Mateo and Elena stood at either end of the fabric. Mateo instructed carefully, "Now, take a deep breath. Take it easy, slowly. Ready? One…two…three… "

Elena closed her eyes and concentrated on slowly raising just her end of the fabric. Upon opening her eyes, she could see a subtle glowing orb surrounding just the end of it, lifting it gently into the air. It paused right around her waist. Trying to maintain her concentration on keeping the fabric there, she glanced at Mateo to see that he had his end at about the same height as hers. He caught her eye and nodded. They both raised their ends slowly until Gabe and Naomi each took hold and secured them in position.

Mateo approached the princess and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder, "Nice work!"

Grinning, Elena said, "Thanks! We make a pretty good team, don't we?”

They managed to hang the rest of the decorations quickly and with little fanfare. Once that task was complete, it was time for the midday meal. As they made their way towards the dining hall, Elena's mind was not quite present with her friends' conversation as she considered the accomplishments of the previous few hours. Elena and Mateo found that their magic wove together beautifully and each was a perfect complement to the other, working together seamlessly once the princess had overcome her nervousness and lack of concentration. This was yet another thing that caused Elena to pause and look again at her friendship with her royal wizard. In her mind, the person that would be her "happily ever after" would be her partner, an equal. Not in rank, but in their minds, their abilities, their hopes and dreams. They would work together to defend and protect the kingdom of Avalor. They would complement each other, complete each other. She truly couldn't imagine some nameless, faceless prince or lordling filling that role.

"Elena? Did you hear me?"

Elena snapped back to the present with a jolt, "What? Sorry, could you repeat that?"

Naomi was looking at her with mock irritation, "Does no one around here listen to a word I say?"

"Sorry, what was that?" Gabe quipped and was rewarded with an elbow to the ribs. "Ow!"

Elena laughed at her friends' antics. "I'm sorry, Naomi. I've got a lot on my mind and I think I kind of spaced out."

With a dramatic sigh, Naomi said, "I asked if I could get ready for the ball in your room after the meal. I'm not sure my dress would survive a trip from the docks back to the palace."

"Sure! I've got plenty of room and I could use some help with my hair. Isa is getting ready in my room too." Then, shooting a mischievous look at the boys, said, "Sorry boys, you'll have to get ready in your own rooms."

"But aren't we on princess duty?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, but I have already tasked a detail of guards to stand outside my suite while we get ready so that you two can get ready as well. You two can meet us outside my room when it's time and be our charming escorts."

"Sounds good to me," Mateo said with a grin, and Gabe nodded in agreement.

A few hours later, Elena, Naomi and Isabelle cloistered themselves in the crown princess's suite to enjoy some much needed girl time. Girl time could happen anytime but it was especially fun before a big event –– like a royal ball. They helped each other with their hair and getting into their dresses. It was a lighthearted time of excitement and laughter.

Elena helped Isabelle with her hair, braiding the sides back and weaving the smaller braids into a larger thick braid, draping it over one shoulder. Tiny flowers and beads danced in and out of the braids, giving the young princess the look of a springtime fairy. Isabelle was a vision in her pink ball gown with it's full skirts and the ruffles she loved so much.

Naomi was sporting her lavender ball gown with it's pink underskirt. Elena thought it was a very flattering style on her. Her hair was too short to do much with but the crown princess had a surprise for her best friend.

"Close your eyes, Naomi!"

"What did you do?" Naomi demanded.

"You'll see! Just close them!"

"Ugh, fine." Naomi complied, crossing her arms across her chest in feigned irritation. Elena couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up in her throat. She then pulled out a wreath of beautiful lavender colored blooms that complemented Naomi's dress perfectly, and placed it atop her friend's head, securing it with pins so that it would stay in place all evening.

Elena guided Naomi in front of a mirror and said, excitedly, "Ok, you can open your eyes now!"

Naomi opened her eyes and froze, looking at her reflection with wide eyes. "Wow!" she said breathlessly. "Those flowers are beautiful, Elena, you shouldn't have!"

"Of course I should have. I saw this in the Via Mercado the other day and knew that I needed to get it for you. I thought it would look perfect with your dress! And would have the added bonus of getting the attention of certain people who shall remain nameless." She finished with a conspiratorial glint in her eyes.

Naomi laughed, "Well, thank you Elena. It really is beautiful. And there's only one person who's eye I'd want to attract, but he shall remain nameless too." Hands on her hips, Naomi smirked at Elena. "Ok, now it's your turn. Let's get your hair up, so we can get you into that gorgeous new dress of yours."

Elena had so much hair that it really took a minimum of two people to wrestle it into place. She, with Naomi's help, wove it into a chunky braid that wreathed her head from the crown around to the nape of her neck and rolled the remainder into an elegant twist knot. They left her full, wavy bangs down to frame her face, and delicate, teardrop shaped crystal earrings peaked out from beneath her dark, shimmering hair.

Then it was time for the dress. Elena was so excited that she was finally able to wear her new ball gown, she had been looking forward to this for weeks –– a bright spot among all the stress and worry about Malvara and her magic. The dress was a deep burgundy red with full skirts that, once again, required assistance to get on. Naomi helped Elena into the dress while Isabelle fastened the tiny hook fasteners in the back. The bodice was tailored to her figure perfectly and was cut in an elegant v-shape at the waist. A graceful sweetheart neckline transitioned seamlessly into a deep v-cut in the back and featured delicate capped sleeves of gathered material that graced her shoulders. Thousands of crystal beads sparkled in subtle floral patterns around the bodice while the skirts were a cloud of shimmering tulle that gave the illusion of floating as she moved.

Once all of that had been done, Isabelle placed the finishing touch ---- the crown princess's tiara ---- onto her sister's head. Isabelle and Naomi stepped back to admire their handiwork and declared her to be the epitome of perfection.

"Wow, Elena, you look amazing! Like a queen!" Isabelle gushed.

"It's true, we do awesome work," Naomi joked as she playfully examined her nails with feigned arrogance.

Elena looked in the mirror and smiled at what she saw. "You guys are amazing. Thank you for your help. I couldn't have done this alone." She hugged her sister and her best friend.

"So, who's eye are YOU trying to catch this evening?" Isabelle asked in an overly casual tone of voice.

"Nobody's." Elena said a little too quickly.

"I've heard that word lately more times than I can count," Naomi said, "Can we please move past the denial stage and try for some honesty. If you won't be honest with us, at least be honest with yourself."

Elena crossed her arms and looked away from her friend and her sister, lips pursed as she tried to figure out what to say. Sighing, she finally looked back towards Naomi and Isabelle and said, "Look, Mateo is my very best friend. He's right up there with you, Naomi. You both know that we are really close, as close as a brother and sister. But… I will admit that maybe… lately… I have had some not-so-sisterly feelings around him. It's very confusing."

"What's so confusing about liking him as more than a friend or brother?" Isabelle asked reasonably.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious to anyone paying attention that is the case with you two," Naomi added.

Elena cringed a little at that. "Really? It's that obvious?"

"Yeah, I bet even the ambassador has noticed, and he just got here."

Elena buried her face in her hands at this and said, voice muffled, "Ugh. All of my attempts at nonchalance and self-control were for nothing."

"Buy why were you trying to be 'self-controlled' in the first place? That makes no sense," Isabelle asked.

"You know why."

"What? That whole silly arranged marriage thing? So, what? It's not like it's a law or anything."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "That's what I told her. I think even Mateo has told her that."

"Wait. You talked to Mateo about this?"

"It was months ago, when Gabe still had doe eyes for me and before I started wearing my heart on my sleeve apparently."

"But seriously, Elena. There is no reason that you should not be able to be with someone you love. Especially after everything you have suffered for our people."

"Naomi said that too," Elena said with a hollow little laugh, "It doesn't matter tonight, though. We are all going to have a great time at the ball, we will honor our guest, we will dance until our feet fall off, and we will drink from the chocolate fountain until we get sick."

"Now that's a plan I can get behind!" Naomi said enthusiastically.

At that moment, a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it!" Naomi bustled off to answer the door while Elena turned back to the full-length mirror to make sure her earrings were fastened and her tiara was secure. Seeing someone approaching her in the mirror, she looked up and froze, her breath catching in her throat, as their eyes met.

He hadn't been joking about having a new set of robes made. He looked spectacular in his royal blue robes that were of a similar cut to his everyday robes. The material looked to be a soft, brushed velvet with golden stars and crescent moons embroidered along each of the hems. He wore a satin sash of burnished gold around his waist with extra fabric hanging from the knot at his hip down to just above the hem. He had a new leather holster that conveniently carried his tamborita on his back. She had never seen such shiny black knee high boots as those that he wore. They must have been a special kind of leather as they practically sparkled in the candlelight. She was glad to see that he had left his hair in it's typical endearing messy style.

When Elena turned from the mirror, Mateo took in the full effect of her finery and was stunned into speechlessness. She was always beautiful, he couldn't think of a time that he had thought she was anything less than stunning. But tonight– tonight, she was utterly, heartbreakingly, breathtakingly beautiful. He felt his throat constrict with emotion as he beheld her standing there, radiant in the candlelight.

Clearing his throat, he stepped forward with a bow and said, "Your highness, you look absolutely stunning tonight. Would you honor me by allowing me to escort you to the ball?"

Blushing a little, Elena smiled and said, "Why of course, it will be a pleasure to have such good company on my arm tonight." Heart racing and her palms a little damp, she approached him and took his arm.

They met Isabelle in the hall along with Gabe who had Naomi on his arm. The group made their way to the ballroom. Stopping at the double doors, the two royal guards stationed on either side of the doorway snapped to attention at the crown princess's approach, Elena addressed the herald standing at the door, giving him their order for the grand entrance. It was decided that Gabe and Naomi would enter together, followed by Mateo. Then Isabelle would make her entrance, followed by the crown princess. The herald called out each of the names and then, "All rise for her royal majesty, Elena Castillo Flores, Crown Princess of Avalor." The room went silent as everyone stood and turned toward her, and, in unison the crowd bowed respectfully. Even after the last year and a half, she still wasn't used to people bowing before her. All eyes were on her as she entered the ballroom, her best crown princess smile in place as she said, "Please rise". She pleasantly greeted her guests as she made her way to the dais where her family, the grand council, palace officials and the Malvaran ambassador awaited her.

Armando presented the royal scepter to the crown princess as a signal that the festivities were about to begin. As usual, the scepter flared with magical light upon contact with the princess's skin. The crowed oohed and awwed at the display of power that never seemed to grow old. Standing confident and tall, Princess Elena turned to her guests and spoke a few words of welcome.

"My fellow Avalorans and distinguished guests. It is my honor to welcome you all to this royal ball in honor of the potential peace alliance with our nearest neighbors to the north, Malvara. Please join me in welcoming the Malvaran Ambassador, Lord Tiberio deCasa Montoya who will be visiting our court indefinitely as the appointed representative of Malvara." She turned towards the ambassador, gesturing towards him with the scepter and as the crowd applauded, she noticed that he was once again eyeing her with an assessing gaze. She didn't know what was going on in his mind but was fairly certain that it was nothing pleasant. Once the applause died down, she faced her people and, spreading her arms wide in welcome, said, "Let the festivities begin!"

The crowd dispersed and Elena turned towards her family and personal guests. Gabe and Mateo took their places at her back.

Luisa grasped Elena's hands in her own, "Mijita! You look so beautiful!"

Francisco gave her a little hug and said wistfully, "You look just like your mother."

"Thank you abuelo, abuela. That means a lot to me," Elena said earnestly and gave them each a hug.

Elena took the opportunity to mingle with her guests. In Avalor, royal balls were not solely for the nobility and high born citizens. Everyone in the kingdom was invited, provided that they RSVP. And even that rule was simply a security precaution. The crown princess loved visiting with her subjects, it didn't matter to her where they lived or how much money they made. She treated the farmers and via Mercado vendors exactly the same as the Lords and Ladies of the land. Sure, many of the nobles thought she was a little odd, but, overall, her subjects loved her for it.

Elena made her way around the room –– Mateo and Gabe always at her back –– asking Señora A about her new baby and Señor B about his rug weaving business. She spoke to Lady C and Lord D, chatting about the weather and the exciting new imports arriving each day from across the sea. She greeted the ambassador and politely discussed the wonders of Avalor with him while attempting to get him to open up about Malvara, to no avail. Once she’d made the rounds, she graciously accepted dance invitations from young men who had been courageous enough to ask.

This evening was going exactly how Mateo had expected it to, and he found that he was content. True, he wasn’t thrilled about watching other young men vying for Elena’s affections, but he was happy to see her looking so happy surrounded by her subjects.

Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe had just caught up with Elena after her most recent turn around the dancefloor, when Esteban approached her and said quietly, "You do look the part of a queen tonight, this is true."

Elena was taken aback by the compliment. "Um, wow! Thank you, cousin. That means a lot coming from you." She flashed her dazzling smile at him.

"I can see that you are finally starting to grow into the role of queen, and tonight your behavior has been exemplary. As the ruler of Avalor, you should start considering your viable marriage options for when you come of age and take the crown. I’m sure you have noticed that there are several suitable young noblemen in attendance tonight, and you would be wise to consider each of them carefully. Tonight is as good a night as any to begin."

Both Elena and Mateo's hearts sank at his words. Mateo realized that, in spite of his best efforts, he had started hoping that –– against all odds –– there could be something more between himself and the crown princess. Elena realized that she had subconsciously started toying with the idea of throwing the royal marriage tradition out the window and exploring the exciting yet terrifying possibilities that her heart had been trying for months to present her with.

Elena felt irrationally upset with her cousin at the moment and drew herself to her full height as she raised her chin a bit. In a low, formal voice that neither she nor Mateo recognized, she replied, "Yes cousin, you are quite correct. It would be the wise thing to do. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

The princess turned and swept across the room –– Naomi, Gabe and Meteo following closely –– and over to the dessert table where she grabbed a dipping bowl and filled it to the brim with chocolate from the fountain while grabbing a plateful of strawberries. She turned to her guards and, eyes downcast, told them in a flat little voice, "Please feel free to enjoy yourselves this evening. This room is swarming with royal guards, I'm sure I'll be safe without you two feeling the need to stay on my heels all night. I promise to come get you before I leave. If you need to find me, I am going to sit over here in this corner and stuff some chocolate in my face where Esteban can't see me.

Naomi shot a dirty look at Esteban's back before turning to her friend. "Listen, he's not the boss of you. I've been trying to tell you that since the moment we met and you wanted to help find those ships."

"I know, but I have a lot to think about regardless. Please, go make Gabe dance with you. Nothing would make me happier." Elena gave her friend a tremulous little smile, and Naomi knew that the best thing to do right then was to leave her alone with Mateo. She grabbed Gabe's arm and drug him off to the dance floor.

Mateo stood over the princess, arms crossed and a stubborn look on his face. "Guard duty or not. I'm not going anywhere."

Elena slumped a little in her seat as she shoved a chocolate covered strawberry in her mouth and gestured to a nearby chair. Mateo took that as an invitation to sit down. Mischief dancing in his eyes, he leaned over and snagged a strawberry that she had just dipped in chocolate from her fingers and shoved it into his own mouth.

Swiping at the air in front of her, too slow to get her strawberry back, Elena exclaimed, "Hey!"

"That was good, thanks!" Mateo laughed.

Elena couldn't help but smile in return. "Sorry, my cousin always knows exactly what to say to steal my joy. Of all the things I thought he might say this evening, that completely threw me off balance."

Mateo was a little confused by her reaction though. He had been under the impression that this was exactly what she had been steeling herself for. For the moment, he decided to leave the topic be and said, "So, should I get us some more chocolate so we can we sit here and dissect everything that all of the eligible bachelors do this evening? Maybe create a pros and cons list? Or, perhaps, we could just make fun of them all? Or… " and he paused for just a moment, building the courage to speak the words aloud, "Or, we could completely ignore your cousin and you could dance with me." It took all his self-control to keep his hand from shooting awkwardly to the back of his neck, though he was pretty sure that he was blushing.

Elena paused, mid-strawberry, and looked into his hazel green eyes that sparkled with warmth. Those eyes that held the key to a secret world where only kindred spirits could enter, a world ripe with possibilities. She smiled in that way that sent butterflies coursing through his body into his very soul, so he stood and bowed, extending a hand towards her, he said, "Elena Castillo Flores, Crown Princess of Avalor, would you dance with me?"

Nodding, she took his hand and the pair swept onto the dancefloor to the beat of a lively merengue march. Elena allowed Mateo to take the lead, though she could tell that he was a little nervous doing so.

She loved dancing and found the music to be infectious; she soaked it in and felt the joyous melody sweep away her troubles. Having Mateo as her dance partner compounded the feeling exponentially, which once again gave her pause. The second he took her hand and her waist, their eyes met and the world around them faded to a blur until it was just the two of them. There was no danger, no royal expectations, no responsibilities. They were just Elena and Mateo, twirling and spinning to the music. She realized that not only were they the best of friends, but they couldn't be apart. It wasn't physically possible. There was no Elena without Mateo and they were long past the point of no return –– there was no going back. She had never had romantic feelings before and still wasn't sure what this meant for them. She knew one thing though, being here –– tonight –– with him, her heart was lighter than it had been in weeks, and she felt –– not for the first time –– incredibly lucky to have him there by her side.

The merengue ended and an elegant waltz took its place. The princess showed no inclination to change dance partners and Mateo was perfectly content to stay with her, regardless of how many scowls and glares the men around the room shot his way. She was warm and soft in his arms and he felt as if he could fly. He could tell that she had cast the weight of the world away from her shoulders –– if only for the evening –– as she flashed her best and most dazzling smile at him. Was it just him or had the light in the room dimmed a bit?

She was radiant, so much so that he thought she was glowing. He did a double take and grinned. It was subtle but she WAS glowing, literally. Her magic apparently approved of what she was doing.

Pulling her a bit closer, he leaned in to whisper, close enough that his lips nearly brushed her ear, "Did you know you are glowing tonight?"

She looked away and blushed a little as she said, "Thank you, Mateo."

"No, Elena, you are literally glowing."

She looked down and, noticing the subtle luminescence radiating from her skin, she gasped. She tried to pull away, but Mateo wouldn't let her go, instead he whispered, "It's ok, it's subtle. No one who doesn't know you the way I do will notice. And even if they do, who cares. You lifted enormous decorations with your mind in front of the entire palace staff this morning."

He led her into a smooth spin and caught her about the waist. She laughed. "True. I guess I'm just used to hiding it. This will take some getting used to."

"Though, even without the magic, you are radiant tonight. You outshine every girl here, no competition."

Elena blushed in earnest this time as they spun gracefully around the dance floor, "Thank you. You are rather dashing yourself. I love the new robes by the way," she whispered. "They really do enhance your mystique."

Amusement twinkled in his eyes as he laughed at that, "Yes, that's exactly the effect that I was going for, I'm glad you remembered."

They stayed together, and dance after dance they drew closer and closer –– it was an irresistible pull, like gravity –– until they were one unit moving together in harmony. They had ceased speaking aloud long ago and let their eyes do the talking, as they so often did. It was an evening of pure bliss, like magic. In their blissful state, they had forgotten the world around them: the guests at the ball, the fact that pretty much everyone in the kingdom could see them –– each formulating their own theory about their crown princess's behavior. They didn't notice Naomi and Isabelle on the sidelines practically bouncing with glee at what they saw. They didn't notice Francisco and Luisa beaming with joy at their granddaughter's happiness. They certainly didn't notice Esteban rolling his eyes each time they swept past him in irritation at how she completely disregarded his advice for the evening. And everyone missed the way the Malvaran ambassador eyed them, a malevolent glint of triumph in his eye.

Eventually, Elena leaned in and whispered in Mateo's ear, "I need some fresh air and the garden is calling my name. Will you join me?"

"Of course, princess." He smiled and spun her across the dance floor to the nearest exit and offered her his arm, which she eagerly took. No one interrupted the couple as they strolled through the doors, and out to the balcony that would lead them to the garden below.

In Elena's eyes, the garden was especially magical that evening. The full moon was high in the sky, bathing the world around them in an otherworldly light. It was like a scene from a fairy story. Bushels of late spring roses had bloomed in explosions of color every few yards, their heavenly scent swirling around them in the gentle, warm breeze. Everywhere they looked, countless fireflies bobbed lazily in the bushes, like the twinkling of starlight.

Mateo, for his part, was afraid to make any sudden movement lest he awaken. Surely this was a dream, for he had never dared to imagine an evening like this when Elena had shyly told him that she hoped to dance with him at the ball. He couldn't believe that not only was she on his arm now, but she had refused to dance with or even speak to anyone else this entire evening, not even the guest of honor. He heard her sigh quietly as she moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He took a chance and gently rested his head on hers as they walked, breathing in her scent that smelled of warm vanilla and sunshine. It reminded him of home, which, he thought, was an accurate description of his relationship to her. They say that home is where the heart is, well, whether she knew it or not, Elena was the keeper of his heart.

They strolled in a silence that was comfortable but there was a tension between them –– perhaps tension wasn't the right word. The air between them was thick with anticipation, their steps automatically leading them to the secret garden. It was inevitable that Elena's most secret and cherished spot would be their final destination that evening, where they had twirled their way through a secret world of dreams, their souls dancing together in the starlight, their minds far from the troubles of the world.

As they approached the secluded archway entrance into the secret garden, Mateo stepped forward and pulled the vines out of the way to allow his princess to enter.

 _Ever the gentleman,_ Elena thought as she gracefully left the turmoil of reality behind and entered that secret world of hopes and dreams that she had only ever shared with the one who she trusted to keep those secrets safe.

Her heart was in her throat as she heard the vines rustle to a close and knew Mateo was right behind her. Instinctively she was drawn to the swing, where she sat quietly with her thoughts. Mateo stepped behind her and gently gave her a push. He noticed the low cut back of her dress and smiled to himself at the goosebumps that were left behind.

As he continued to push the swinging princess, Mateo looked around, still in awe at the serenity of their surroundings. Now that it was spring, the gracefully arching trees overhead were brimming with sweet smelling cherry blossoms, and every few minutes a stray blossom would float to the ground. Fireflies scattered throughout the clearing, adding to the enchantment around them. As Elena swung, she idly played with her magic, causing little swirls of leaves and blossoms to dance around the clearing in a beautiful arrangement. Mateo was in awe of the breathtaking beauty of this wonderful girl he loved –– inside and out.

Speaking quietly, so as not to startle her, Mateo asked, "I have a question, if I may. I'm a little confused as to why Esteban's earlier suggestion upset you so much. I thought that was the exact scenario that you have been preparing yourself for. I know it was an unexpected conversation, and I understand why you wouldn't be enthusiastic about it, but I am wondering why it upset you so much."

Elena was quiet, but her mind was racing, her heart was pounding and that fluttery, shaky feeling had spread from her stomach to her fingertips, her toes and the top of her head. Her very essence was singing in anticipation. This was the moment of truth, what was she going to do with her future?

She thought about her best friend and about how much he meant to her. She thought about how being apart from him for any significant length of time would be like trying to separate her from her soul.

She thought about how they complemented each other so well, he was the steady rock to her sometimes volatile fire. Steady, faithful, reliable.

She thought about his messy hair, his hazel green eyes, those lips she found so distracting.

She thought about how he was her equal in every way except rank and, to her, that was meaningless –– a mere technicality.

She thought about his bravery and his determination to do what was right for Avalor. How he had quietly defied the dangerous sorceress queen and studied magic in secret. She might be reckless, and he often seemed to be careful and calculating, but Elena knew that whatever she did, Mateo would be right beside her.

She thought about how he had been the key to rescuing her from the amulet and freeing her family from that painting.

These thoughts spun in her mind, faster and faster until –– it clicked.

So obvious, how could she have missed it for so long? And why had she denied it once she started seeing the signs?

She loved him. She was completely and irrevocably in love with her royal wizard –– her closest, fiercest, most loyal, steadfast friend. He was her other half, her soulmate. He completed her. She couldn't imagine ruling her kingdom or even spending a day without him.

She stood quickly and turned to look at him, eyes wide with the shock of revelation. Mateo stepped around the swing, approaching her carefully –– half afraid of what that look meant. Was she about to run away?

"What is it, mejor amiga?" he asked so softly, it was almost a whisper.

She took a step closer to him, words failing her as she worried that he wouldn't feel the same way. She didn't want him to feel obligated to her because she was the crown princess. Elena was terrified that he might reject her, but knew the risk would forever be worth the reward.

They each took a step towards each other until they met in the middle. Placing her palms on his chest, and grasping the fabric as if it were a lifeline, Elena stared into his eyes –– as if truly seeing him for the very first time. Words failing her, she let her eyes reflect her heart, knowing he would understand her intent.

_I love you Mateo de Alma. I've been a fool to deny it._

Mateo couldn't believe it. He'd had this dream before and knew that he was about to wake up. He pinched himself. Ow! Nope, definitely awake. He looked at her in astonishment, too shocked to respond.

He decided to take a chance and carefully took her in his arms, hands resting gently against the exposed, soft skin of her back. He pulled her close, never taking his eyes from hers as she melted into him. She raised her hands and cupped his face, one hand resting behind his ear, a thumb tracing soft circles, the other gliding over the planes of his cheeks and tracing lines with her fingertips over his lips as she had been longing to do for awhile now. Unable to resist any longer, palms a little sweaty, and her heart pounding in her chest, she snaked her arms around his neck. Mateo felt that gentle tingle running up and down his spine, his throat a little dry as he met her gaze.

As if she was being pulled to him by an unstoppable, invisible force, Elena leaned slowly towards him until her forehead rested gently against his. She paused –– whether for nerves or simply to savor the moment and enjoy the exquisite pain and joy of anticipation, she didn't know for sure. Their lips, a hair's width apart, their breath intermingling, the electricity thrumming between them was palpable.

They were standing on the edge of a precipice, knowing that everything would change once they jumped. Mateo decided to take that leap and closed the distance between them, brushing his lips tentatively against hers. In that moment, the world fell away and their two hearts beat as one.

Elena felt loved like she had never felt before. Not the same way she felt loved by her family, but this was something different, more powerful. She knew that this precious person in her arms adored her. She wasn't his friend, or his sovereign, or the girl he saved from an amulet. She was simply Elena –– the woman he loved.

She returned the kiss with a soft and sweet kiss of her own, tears of joy trickling down her cheeks. Her hands slid up his neck to tangle in his messy hair, and she appreciated each lock and wave as she went while Mateo ran his hands gently up and down her back, pulling her close until the space between them had vanished.

For him, this moment was utter perfection. This feeling –– it was magic, it was light, it was a dream come true. Her lips were soft against his –– he smiled as he noticed that they tasted of chocolate. The kiss went on for minutes, or hours, possibly even years. Time had all but stopped in that moment.

At last, Elena pulled away just enough to meet Mateo's adoring gaze. Eyes lined with silver, she smiled softly.

Breaking the silence, Mateo said thickly, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Elena laughed a little in surprise, her voice cracking with emotion, "Really? You sure could have fooled me. I've been convinced for weeks that you felt nothing more than friendship and I refused to jeopardize that."

He reached up to move a stray strand of hair behind her ear and said with a grin, "Maybe you saw what you wanted to see."

"That is quite possible. I've been in denial since that day Naomi suggested you call on that girl from your school who liked you… though now that I think of it, she probably made it up to make me jealous."

They both laughed at that and Mateo took her by the hand and lead her over to a large stone bench where they sat as closely as they could without Elena sitting in his lap, though she was tempted to do just that. He draped an arm across her shoulders and she leaned her head into him.

"I think the signs had been there for months but I didn't realize it until the day of the assassination attempt. The moment I saw that man hurt you, something snapped in me and I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that I truly loved you."

"Why in the world didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew how you felt about the arranged marriage tradition and I decided I was willing to be whatever it was you needed me to be, even if that was simply a best friend or brother. I wanted to be there to look out for your happiness and well-being rather than risk you pushing me away because you either didn't return the feelings or you were so adamant about that tradition that you would send me away for your own mental well-being."

Her heart swelled at his determination and dedication to put his desires aside and focus on being what she wanted and needed. She truly was the luckiest girl ever to have him in her life.

Elena eventually gave into temptation and ended up nestled in Mateo's lap, her arms wrapped comfortably around his neck ---- his arms wrapped gently around her waist ---- as they talked a little more, kissed a little more and simply enjoyed their newfound freedom from the doubts and fears that had plagued them for so long. Elena noticed when the moon was low in the sky and said that they should probably get a little sleep before the next day. Mateo escorted her to her room where she bid him farewell with a kiss –– not caring if her night guards saw or what they would think.

“Good night, mi querido,” the princess whispered before they broke apart.

“See you in the morning, mi hermosa,” he replied softly, with a final caress to her cheek.

Mateo felt as if that night had been a dream, and was half afraid that he would wake up tomorrow to find that nothing had changed. He readied himself for bed, thinking about the dancing, the declarations of love, and the kiss –– his first kiss. He was glad it had been with her. The evening had been truly surreal. Once he had gotten into bed and was drifting off to sleep, he realized that his heart was full of hope. He had hope for a bright future at the side of the woman he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.my.goodness! I had so much fun writing this chapter. Can we get a collective fangirl squeal, please??? Seriously, I died a little from happiness by the end of the chapter! Don't worry, this isn't the end! We've got a lot more story to go.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all of the kind words, they really make my day!  
> I went back and added a bit to chapter 13 to maintain continuity for this chapter. It's just a few paragraphs but if you want to read it, it starts at the beginning of the ballroom scene.  
> Also, I wanted to mention that I spoiled you guys last week by posting all of the chapters I had already written to get everyone caught up. I am now posting each chapter as I write it. I promise to try and get each chapter posted as soon as possible but sometimes it may take the better part of the week. Please forgive me and bear with me! This week was exceptionally tough because chapter 13 was a tough act to follow...we're back to building up the story arc. I promise, I am still working on the story. :)

Elena didn’t sleep much that night, her mind was reeling from the events of the evening. It was unreal, a dream that she had never dared to dream come true. To say that she was happy would be an understatement.  Nothing had changed. Not really. She was still the crown princess, there was still a mysterious threat looming over her kingdom, her cousin was still going to lecture her later that day, and Mateo was still her very best friend. The difference was a change in perspective and focus. For months she had felt that she was walking a tightrope between her fears and her desires, her balance tenuous at best. The problems and mysteries facing her and her kingdom felt enormous –– insurmountable. But, having a partner by her side who loved her, supported her and expected nothing in return gave her a renewed strength. She felt like she could take on the world.

She thought about Mateo's role as her best friend, and how last night hadn't changed that. Realizing that he was her soulmate, her other half, didn't negate the fact that he was her best friend. If anything, it gave the term a deeper meaning and drew them closer together, if that was even possible.

The princess had never really struggled with self-worth. She was strong, independent, and confident in her abilities. But the knowledge that Mateo loved her, had given her his heart and found her to be worthy, beautiful, and special made the world seem a little more beautiful –– made her feel a little more beautiful.

Then there was that overwhelming sense of joy and freedom that she felt once she gave herself permission to love him and to allow him to love her. She had finally admitted to herself –– and to him –– that he completed her. He was the keeper of her heart.

She lay in bed that night, pondering these things as she drifted in and out of consciousness until she heard a light knock on her bedroom door. She wondered who it could be as it was still very early. The sun hadn’t even risen yet.

Slipping from her bed, Elena padded over to the door. Upon opening it, she saw Naomi grinning at her on the other side. “Good morning, sleeping beauty!”

Elena smiled, not surprised in the least that her friend had come to swap details from the evening before. Opening the door wider, she said, “Did you even sleep last night? Come on in.”

Elena led the way back to her bed where she flopped onto her stomach, hugging the pillow under her head. Naomi sat cross legged on the other side facing the princess, a pillow hugged to her chest.

“So…”

Elena was dying to tell her friend all about the evening before, but decided it would be more fun to play coy. “So, what?”

“You and Mateo.”

“Me and Mateo, what?”

“Oh come on! Everyone in the kingdom saw you two dancing together. All. night. long. I saw how you two were looking at each other. I need details!”

This brought Elena up short. “Wait, what? Everyone in the kingdom?”

“Ummm, yeah. It’s not like you were dancing in a private room. Everyone at the ball saw you two together.”

“Oh, well I guess that makes sense. And I suppose, it really doesn’t matter.”

“No, it really doesn’t. Though, most of the lordling boys looked like they were going to cry knowing that they had no chance compared to the royal wizard. Though Ser Cassius looked relatively happy for you”

Elena laughed, “He’s a good man, though I bet his father's irritated that he's out of the running. I wish I could say I felt sorry for the boys,” she paused, looking a little nervous, “Did you happen to notice how my family reacted?”

Naomi rolled her eyes, and replied, “Well, Esteban was angry. He kept rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath about duty and growing up. Blah blah blah! I’m sure you are going to hear about it at the meeting later.”

“What about my grandparents and sister?”

“Isabelle was as excited as I was. Your grandparents looked happy to see you happy. Oh, and here’s something weird. I heard the ambassador asking Esteban about your relationship to the royal wizard and if was common for Avaloran royals to pair off with the palace staff.”

Elena's eyes flashed in anger. “What!? He really asked that?”

“Yeah, I didn’t hear Esteban’s response but I'm sure it was pompous and patronizing. They were looking like good buddies by the end of the evening.”

Elena looked concerned for a moment, trying to decide if that information was something that could be used against her, then shook her head as she decided to just file it away in her mind for the moment.

Naomi got back to business, “So, what made you decide to get out on the dancefloor?”

“Truthfully, I was planning to sit and eat chocolate all night, hoping that no one would notice me in that dark corner. But then Mateo asked, and I said yes.”

“He actually asked you?!”

“Yeah, he did. This was after he suggested that we make a pros and cons list of the noble boys in attendance to see who would be the best marriage candidate.”

Naomi laughed in surprise, covering her mouth with a hand. “He didn’t!”

Elena giggled, “Yes, but I think he was just trying to be supportive and make me feel better. But, honestly I hadn’t planned to dance all night. I’m not sure what came over me. Once our hands touched, it was like magic, and I kind of forgot that there were even people around me. It was like the world had faded and it was just me and him, in our own private world.”

“You looked enraptured. No, you looked like a woman in love. It was beautiful.

Elena blushed a little, and felt a tiny butterfly flutter in her stomach from the memory of the evening. “Did I really look like I was in love?”

“Yes, and, to be fair, he looked just as in love as you did. I don't think you two broke eye contact for hours. Seriously, you guys danced for two hours straight before you left the party.”

“Was it really that long?! Wow, I didn’t realize.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy. The look on your face, it was pure joy.”

Elena smiled and hugged her pillow tighter, remembering the magic of the evening before.

Naomi continued, “So, what happened after you guys left the dance?”

Elena sat up, bringing her pillow with her, and stared dreamily out the window for a moment. “Well, we strolled through the garden to a favorite spot of mine. My mind was spinning with everything that had happened between me and Mateo, and I realized what you’ve probably known for months now.”

“What? That you are head over heels in love with him?”

Blushing as she pushed a stray hair behind her ear, Elena said, “Yeah, that.” She continued, “He is my very best friend, I trust him with my life. We complement each other, he is steady while I’m a little impulsive–”

Naomi snorted and muttered, “A little?”

Elena chose to ignore her friend, “Our magic even weaves together like two parts of a whole. And then there was the hard to ignore fact that I just love everything about him from his messy hair and crooked smile to his compassion and his gentle spirit. I feel like we’ve been drawn together by an irresistible force. I didn’t know how he felt at the time but to me, if he were to leave or be sent away, it would be like ripping my soul from me.”

“What do you mean by ‘at the time’?”

“I’m getting to that! I thought about what my happily ever after would look like and I couldn’t stomach the thought of some faceless, nameless noble filling that role. In that moment, I decided to give myself permission to embrace the truth. I love Mateo and I told him so.”

Naomi, eyes wide, covered her mouth with both hands and squealed, “Elena! Oh my goodness! I can’t believe you did it! You actually did it! What did he say?” She was literally bouncing up and down in excitement for her friend.

Elena looked away, feeling a little shy, before she said quietly, “He didn’t say anything at first. I was terrified the he was going to reject me, he had been so good at hiding how he really felt. We just stared at each other and kind of moved towards each other, it was as if we were in a trance. Then he took me in his arms and we kissed...a lot.” She felt her cheeks heat as she smiled at the sweet memory.

“Wow,” Naomi said quietly. “I knew he felt the same way and I could see he was trying to hide it for whatever reason, but I could tell. I am so happy for you.”

“I’m happy too, but I’m still afraid that something will happen and I will have to break his heart...and mine.”

“Last time I checked, you were the crown princess, the almost-sovereign ruler of Avalor. Only you can decide your future. There are ways of securing peace that don’t involve sentencing two people who barely know each other to a lifetime of _maybe_ tolerating each other.”

Elena gave her friend a small smile and said, “Maybe you’re right. It may be a remnant from years of preparing myself mentally for that outcome, but I just have this sense of foreboding that I can’t shake. But,” and she perked up, “for now, I am the happiest girl in Avalor. And I fully embrace that old saying, ‘it’s better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all’. We will enjoy what time we have together, whether it be a few months or a lifetime.”

“I’m rooting for a lifetime,” Naomi grinned at her friend.

Elena’s demeanor switched to one of mischief as she threw a pillow at her friend and said, “So, what about you?”

“Ow!” Naomi exclaimed as the pillow smacked her head. Laughing, she said, “What about me?”

“Haha, very funny. Come on, you and Gabe have been seeing each other for weeks now and I know you guys danced last night. What’s going on?”

It was Naomi’s turn to blush now. “Well, Gabe and I may have had some moonlight wanderings of our own after you left the ball.”

“Really?!” Elena squealed with excitement.

Naomi plugged her ears and flinched dramatically as she laughed, “Yes, take it down a few octaves please!”

“Where did you go?”

“It was such a beautiful night, we took the horses down to the docks. I took him onto one of the patrol ships that was at dock and we just talked while we watched the waves and the starlight. Until– well, until about an hour ago. I knew it was too late and I was too excited to get any sleep, so I came here to wake you up so we could exchange stories.”

It was hard, but Elena managed not to squeal again, “That sounds so romantic! And I’m so glad you came!”

“I have to admit, it was!” Naomi giggled and continued, “We talked for a long time about so many things. About our interests. Before last night, we had mostly talked about the horses, things going on around the palace and with you. But last night– last night was different. We talked about us.”

“Soooo...do you still think you're the second choice? Or do you feel like his attention is completely on you?”

“I definitely don’t feel like a consolation prize. And we have sort of moved forward...I’m not sure we are officially ‘an item’ but I can definitely see that changing in the near future.”

“Yay!!!” Elena said excitedly as she clapped her hands, and continued, “I love it when people listen to my advice!”

“Wait. What? Who listened to your advice?”

Elena froze, face turning read and said in an unconvincing attempt at nonchalance, “Nobody.”

Eyebrow raised in skepticism, Naomi said, “Mmmhmmm...right. You better spill the beans!”

“Ugh, fine. A few weeks ago, the morning after your first visit to the horse stable, I basically told Gabe that he needed to wake up and pay attention,” Elena pause and continued in a quiet and extremely fast voice, “Aaaand, I may have told him that you were interested in him too.” She looked away and fidgeted with a lock of hair.

There was silence for a full minute. Long enough that Elena finally braved a look at her friend. Naomi was still sitting on the bed but her arms were crossed and she was looking at Elena, her face clearly torn between irritation and gratitude.

Elena quickly added, “It was clear to me that he liked you a lot, but he was still hung up on old news. I thought he needed a nudge in the right direction. Plus in the last few weeks, I think he’s caught on to my interest in Mateo. Yet another person who knew before I admitted it to myself.”

The slightly irritated look was still on Naomi’s face but she sighed and said, “Ok, I’ll admit that I’m a little glad that you meddled–”

“Like you meddled with me and Mateo?”

“I have no clue what you are talking about.”

“You mean you don’t remember inventing a story about some school girl who wanted to get together with Mateo just to make me jealous? Because, in case you were wondering, it worked. I have struggled with figuring out what my reaction to that meant and how I truly felt about Mateo. Not to mention the fact that my magic nearly burned down that corridor. I think it was the starting point that brought us to where we are now. Ok, technically it brought me to where I am now.”

“Really?! My little story did all that?! Wow!”

“So you did do that on purpose!”

“What!? No–– ok, fine. I did. But you started the meddling.”

“The point is, do you forgive me?”

Naomi groaned but said, “Yes, I forgive you. Also for the meddling you did when you insisted that Gabe teach me to ride. Because I think that was the starting point for us. But, wait. If my story brought you to where you are now with Mateo. What brought him to where he is now?”

“He told me that he snapped the moment he saw the assassin hurt me. That was the moment that he realized that he loved me. He chose to keep it to himself because he would rather be my best friend than have me send him away because of my hangup with arranged marriages.”

“Awww. That’s so sweet! I’ve said it already but I’ll say it again, I am so happy for you!”

“I’m so happy for you too, my friend!” Elena leaned over and gave her friend a quick hug.

The girls laughed and chatted about their boys and the fun they had the evening before until the rosy colored sun started peaking over the the horizon.

–––––

Mateo was pretty sure he didn't sleep a wink that night. He was also pretty sure that he hadn't wanted to because if he went to sleep, he might wake up to find out that this evening had been a dream. He had been nurturing this secret for quite some time –– for what felt like an eternity –– and, suddenly, it's not a secret anymore. Not only that but the object of this secret returned his love. She believed they were partners, equals. That thought alone completely astounded him. She said that he completed her, but Mateo knew that it was the other way around. He was a studious young man, spending his time alone in dark, musty libraries seeking out the secrets of magic. She was like a shooting star in his life, blinding him with her brilliant light. Before, he had been unable to see the qualities he possessed and had been shy and lacked confidence in his abilities. Then she came shooting into his life and lit up those dark corners of his soul, allowing him to not only see her but to also see himself clearly for the first time.

Hours passed as these thoughts tumbled through his mind, and realized that he had not eaten since lunch the previous day. He had been just a tiny bit distracted at the ball and failed to eat dinner. If he hadn’t eaten, he knew that Elena hadn’t eaten either, so Mateo decided to go and have a breakfast tray prepared for the princess.

When Mateo entered the kitchen area, he was greeted by a room full of bustling kitchen staff, most of whom had maintained the buffet the night before. A few spotted him and smiled, knowing that he was the one who had danced with their princess and had brought her such joy in doing so. When he explained what he was doing there, they gladly prepared a very generous tray of breakfast goodies.

Thanking them, he headed back towards the royal family wing. As he rounded a corner near the entrance to the wing, he nearly collided with someone who had been hurrying in the opposite direction. It was the ambassador’s servant. Thankfully, the tray had not been upset.

“I am so sorry señor!” the servant apologized profusely, looking exceptionally nervous.

Mateo peered at him through narrowed eyes, knowing that he had no business in this part of the palace. “Are you lost?”

Eyeing the tray in Mateo’s hands, he sputtered, “Y-yes, señor! I was trying to find the kitchen to have breakfast prepared for the ambassador in his room and got turned around.”

_Mmmhmmm….right. I’ll believe that when jacquins stop flying._

“Ok, well, you are quite far from the kitchen,” Mateo said and proceeded to give the servant directions to the kitchen. “Be careful from now on, this really isn’t a part of the palace that guests typically wander alone. The guards may think you are up to something.”

The servant swallowed nervously, eyes darting around the hall and nodded has he hurried away in the direction Mateo had pointed.

_That is really odd. Why are they constantly finding their way to this part of the palace, what do they want?_

Deciding to just file the information away for the time being, Mateo continued on. Reaching Elena’s door, he greeted the guards posted on either side of the door and knew that Gabe would be there to relieve them soon. He paused a moment and thought he heard giggling inside. Shifting the tray to one hand, he knocked on the door. A moment later, Elena opened the door and smiled that starlight and sunshine smile at him.

She had already looked happy, but her entire countenance changed as she saw him standing there, as if she had just spotted her favorite person in the world who she hadn’t seen in years. He could understand the sentiment as he looked at her, feeling like a drowning man taking a breath of air.

He looked her over and grinned as he noticed that she was in her bathrobe, her hair was down, and her feet were bare.

“Good morning!” she sang out, “It seems that no one got any sleep last night, not even you.”

Mateo never took his eyes off hers but still looked a little curious, “What do you mean? Who else do you know didn’t get any sleep?”

Elena’s cheeks turned pink as she laughed, “Well, I know I didn’t get any sleep and I’m guessing Naomi didn’t either since she knocked on my door a few hours ago and we’ve been talking ever since. But, seriously, come in!” She opened the door wider and allowed Mateo to come in.

“Just in case you didn’t notice, I brought you breakfast.”

The princess’s smile widened and, once again, that overwhelming sense of love and adoration washed over her. She reached up to cup his cheek, and leaned in to kiss him, to which Mateo enthusiastically responded. Pulling apart they grinned at each other, and Mateo spoke first, his voice quiet, “That's going to take some getting used to.”

Laughing, Elena said lightly, “What? My terrible, inexperienced kissing?”

Mateo snorted, and said wryly, “Hardly, remember I'm just as inexperienced as you are, if anything, my awkwardness compared to your grace makes my kissing terrible. No, it's the fact that you are the one kissing me.”

Elena smiled shyly, “You'll have plenty of opportunity to get used to it, I assure you.” She blushed and went on, “and let's agree that our kissing is equally terrible but since we don't know any better, that makes it perfect.”

They both laughed at that. “Deal,” he said.

She led him into her bedroom area, where a small table with four chairs sat near one of the massive windows, offering a great view of Avalor Bay.

Naomi was still sitting on the bed and looked over as Elena led her second guest of the morning into her room. “Hey Mateo! I hear you had a nice time last night.” Looking at the tray, she asked, “What’s that?”

“Well, it was supposed to be a surprise breakfast in bed for Elena, but since the kitchen staff is generous with their portions, there’s enough for all of us to enjoy breakfast together.”

Elena looked up and noticed the time. “Naomi, Gabe should be here any minute for ‘princess duty’, you wanna go into the hall and drag him in here for breakfast?”

Naomi beamed, “You know I do!” She bounded off the bed and out the door, returning a moment later with a confused looking Gabe in tow.

Gabe looked around, surprised at the crowd in Elena’s room so early. “Why didn't I get an invitation to the party?” he asked, feigned hurt in his voice.

Elena laughed, “Sorry Gabe! They all just sort of showed up, which is why they are dressed and I’m still in my bathrobe. This one,” she said, pointing to Naomi, “showed up hours ago and woke me up. I don’t even think she went home after hanging out with you all night.” Gabe grinned at Naomi, who blushed and grinned back. “And this one,” Elena pointed at Mateo, “showed up about 30 seconds before you with a breakfast tray in hand.”

Naomi piped up, “Now you're here and the party's complete! Sit down and join us for breakfast!”

The four friends sat around that little table, and enjoyed a lively meal together. There was laughter, endless chatter and heaps of teasing to be had. Elena even challenged Naomi to a thumb wrestling match for the last of the pan dulce and won, much to Mateo's amusement.

A mischievous look in his eye, Mateo pointed at the pan dulce and murmured, _“Cannona!”_ The pan dulce slice shot from the princess’s fingers and glided into his outstretched hand.

“Hey! What the–” The look of shock and outrage on Elena’s face was priceless. Mateo broke off a piece of the sweet bread and popped into his mouth, grinning a challenge at the princess.

_What are YOU going to do about it?_

_Just wait. I won’t go down without a fight._

And she attacked. Leaping over to his chair, she fought valiantly to win back her prize, laughing and screeching in protest. Gabe and Naomi roared with laughter at the site of the pair fighting over their breakfast. Mateo leaned back in his chair, stretching his arm out to keep the sweet bread out of her reach. He leaned back a little too far, and the chair toppled to the ground, wizard and princess landing with an almighty crash. Both of them laughing breathlessly, Mateo pushed himself off the ground and helped Elena to her feet before righting his chair by magic.

“Why does this keep happening to us?” Elena asked as she gasped for breath from laughing so hard.

“Apparently, falling awkwardly in a heap on the ground is our thing,” Mateo laughed as he hid the hand with the pastry behind his back.

Elena’s expression softened as she locked eyes with the object of her affection, walking slowly towards him. He was, of course, mesmerized as he watched her approach. She reached one hand to cup his cheek and the other she placed on his shoulder, sliding it down his arm slowly.

Naomi looked like she was about to explode with happiness, watching her friends. Gabe looked awkward and as if he shouldn’t be witnessing this.

Elena leaned slowly towards Mateo, never taking her eyes from his, and paused with her lips a breath from his. She grinned as she slid her hand around his back and snatched the pan dulce from his grasp, leaping back with a yelp of laughter as he tried unsuccessfully to catch her around the waist. In a very unladylike display, she shoved the rest of the sweet bread in her mouth to protect it from harm.

Mateo looked at her with mock offense. “That. That was not nice.”

“You are such a tease,” Naomi exclaimed, tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks.

They sat back down and had a good laugh about Elena’s tactics for getting what she wanted from Mateo. Elena leaned over and gave Mateo a quick kiss, saying, “So sorry, mi querido. I couldn’t help myself. I should probably be careful or you may never take any of my attempts at affection seriously again.”

They all laughed and turned back to their breakfast, making sure not to leave a crumb behind.

Once the plates were clear, Gabe decided it would be fun to fish an ice cube from the water pitcher and drop it down Naomi's collar, causing her to jump up screeching and dancing around in an attempt to dislodge the ice cube from her dress. Elena, Mateo and Gabe were doubled over, gasping from laughing so hard. Once Naomi had gotten rid of the offending ice cube, she attacked Gabe with a barrage of playful smacks. “Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. Gabriel Nuñez!” Gabe, still laughing, did his best to dodge the blows and utterly failed.

Elena gazed fondly at her friends as she enjoyed that sweet time of camaraderie and fun together. Though she still had that strange sense of foreboding that pain and darkness was coming, she felt true peace and joy in her heart knowing they had her back and would always stand with her, no matter what. Her thoughts drifted to the council meeting that was scheduled after lunch. She knew that was going to be unpleasant but felt a little better knowing that her friends would all be there for her.

–––––

Hours later, the four of them filed into the grand council chamber, and Gabe and Mateo took their posts by the door. As she walked by, Elena reached out and gave Mateo’s hand an affectionate squeeze. She had decided hours ago that she didn't care if Esteban lectured her, she wasn't going to hide what happened the previous night. She would not be ashamed, for she had nothing to be ashamed of. While she had no intention of making a spectacle of this precious new aspect of her relationship with Mateo, she was going to smile, hold her head high and let her joy shine through. She would not allow her cousin to steal this joy, and she would not apologize, not for this.

Naomi greeted the other council members and took her seat.

“Good afternoon abuelo! Abuela!” Elena said cheerfully as she swept in and kissed them each on the cheek. She took her seat and look past her grandfather to where Esteban was seated and said, “Good afternoon cousin!” He merely nodded in her direction, looking rather grumpy.

 _So that’s how it’s going to be,_ Elena thought wryly to herself.

Elena called the meeting to order and started by saying, “I think the royal ball went rather well last night. We had a great turnout, the decorations were flawless, the music was beautiful, the feast was spectacular and the desserts were to die for. Overall, I think it was a well executed tribute in honor of our Malvaran guest.”

Francisco spoke up, “I most certainly agree with that assessment. The guests seemed in high spirits throughout the evening. I even spoke to Lord Tiberio, who mentioned that the event was impressive. I know you were at the head of the planning committee and put a lot of work into making this a success, well done, Elena.”

Elena felt her cheeks warming as she smiled at her grandfather, pleased with the sincere praise. Luisa spoke up, “Yes! Everyone I spoke to was very complimentary. And the decorations looked fantastic. I heard that you four,” she gestured to Elena and her friends, “were the backbone of the decorating committee.”

Elena nodded and said, “Yes, abuela, we worked together to get most of the decorations in place yesterday morning.”

Luisa gave her a knowing smile, “I also heard that you, Elena, used your magic to raise the hanging decorations into place.”

Esteban nearly fell out of his chair from shock, “You what?! You used magic to hang decorations, in front of everyone?”

Elena rolled her eyes, but ignored his outburst as she replied to her grandmother with a smile, “Yes, abuela. I did. Mateo was doing it at first–”

“That is far more appropriate! The royal wizard should be doing such things, NOT the crown princess!” Esteban couldn’t help but interrupt.

“But he suggested that I should do it as endurance practice,” she continued over his rant, “Since we, as a council, had already agreed to start informally spreading the word, I agreed. I thought it would be a good opportunity to casually use magic in front of the staff to serve my people, which would hopefully inspire them to spread word of what they had seen.”

“It seems that your intuition was correct, mija. I heard about it from members of the palace staff that they were surprised but impressed with your skill,” Luisa said, smiling in approval at her granddaughter. She continued, laughter twinkling in her eyes, “They also mentioned that you had a little mishap and dropped a bolt of fabric on poor Mateo’s head.”

Elena blushed but laughed, sparing a glance at Mateo standing by the door. He grinned at her in amusement. “Yes, that part is also true. I’m learning more everyday but I still make mistakes.”

Looking over at Esteban, Elena was surprised to see that he looked to be on the verge of exploding. She knew he was against her using her magic or even talking about it in public, but she couldn’t understand why he was looking that angry.  “Cousin? Is there something you wish to say?”

Esteban took a deep breath, as if trying to calm himself, and said, “I would like to ask the grand council, why no one deems it necessary to call to attention the crown princess’s reckless, irresponsible, and disrespectful behavior last night?”

Elena was taken aback by that accusation. Shocked, she asked, “Reckless? Disrespectful? What are you talking about?”

Mateo clenched his fists at his sides in anger at the accusation. He knew this lecture was coming, and thought he had mentally prepared himself for it, but it still angered him to have Elena spoken about in that way. He looked around at the other council members to see how they would respond. Naomi looked ready for a fight. He knew she would defend the princess in this. Luisa looked as shocked as Elena did at the accusation. Francisco looked as if he was trying to process the events of the previous evening to find a moment where his granddaughter behaved in a manner worthy of that accusation.

“You spent hours dancing with only one man, never speaking to another soul, never giving anyone else your attention. This is a serious political misstep. Many of the nobles were offended that you failed to pay attention to their eligible sons, which if I remember correctly, I advised you to do.”

Elena was speechless.

Naomi stood and said firmly, “This accusation is completely out of line. Elena attended to her crown princess duties for hours before she danced with Mateo. She mingled with everyone, including the Malvaran ambassador. She even danced with several of the lordling boys first.”

Francisco spoke slowly, weighing his words carefully, “What do you mean by ‘eligible’ sons, Esteban? What exactly did you advise her to do?”

Esteban looked reluctant to explain so Elena spoke up, “He told me that I was doing a great job behaving like a queen last night and as the future sovereign, I should take the time to consider each of the young noblemen in attendance as potential marriage partners.”

Luisa said indignantly, “Marriage?! But you’re still so young!”

“She will come of age in a year and a half,” Esteban finally said, “and when that day comes, she will be crowned queen and be expected to marry for the good of the kingdom.”

Francisco looked over to Esteban and spoke seriously, “That was not something you should have started advising Elena on last night and certainly not without the agreement of the council. Further, I saw everything she did last night, and, while a bit unconventional, Elena choosing to dance with one man for the rest of the evening after attending to her guests is not a crime.”

“But he is not a noble and did you see how they were looking at each other? Like– like they are in love!” He practically spat the last few words, as if they were a bad taste in his mouth.

Elena was starting to get angry, she knew Esteban was going to try and make things difficult but he was now starting to border on cruelty.

Mateo’s heart skipped a beat at the chancellor’s words. He knew they were true, but he was afraid that Elena was about to get into some serious trouble with at least half of the council. He saw Elena’s eyes flash and could sense the magic starting to shimmer around her.

 _Uh oh. Now he’s gone and done it,_ Mateo thought to himself but for some reason didn’t feel the need to rush in and calm her magic at this time.

She opened her mouth to speak and he couldn’t believe what came out. “That’s because we are in love!” she snapped.

Silence.

“You, what?” Esteban stammered.

“I am in love with Mateo de Alma, the royal wizard of Avalor, and he is in love with me.”

“You– you can’t be serious?”

“I am, and no amount of lecturing, complaining or patronizing is going to change that.”

“But, as the future queen of Avalor, you are expected to marry–”

“–for the good of the kingdom, yes I am quite aware of the tradition and the expectation. I’ve thought long and hard about that blasted tradition before last night. However, I have also determined that it is not a law, it’s a tradition, so there is no reason that I should not be able to choose who I love.”

Sighing in exasperation, Esteban said, “A political marriage is not about love! It’s about securing allies for your kingdom! It is your duty to–”

Naomi cut in, “There are other ways to secure allies without forcing two people who may not even like each other to marry! There is simple diplomacy and building friendships for a start.”

He glared at Naomi through narrowed eyes. “You, Ms. Turner, are hardly qualified to make that determination. While I admit that you may be knowledgeable about many things, inter-kingdom politics is not one of them.”

Elena was so angry that he was speaking to her friend that way, she could feel the magic rising up in her defense. The council froze as they noticed the breeze that was swirling around the room –– a room where the windows happened to be closed –– causing papers to flutter and tapestries to sway along the wall. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm herself. _Ok magic, calm down._ The breeze calmed instantly.

“Enough, Esteban,” Francisco interrupted. He looked at Elena, and said gently, “Mija, as your grandfather, I completely approve of you having a choice. I do not care if the person is of noble birth or not, as long as you are safe and happy. As a council member with the good of the kingdom and your success as queen in mind, I am worried that there may come a time when a marriage alliance will be your best option. I do not want to see you get hurt.”

“I understand your concern, abuelo. That concern has also crossed my mind many times, but I decided that I was willing to take that risk. And since Mateo,” as she said his name she smiled affectionately at him, “was aware of my concerns about becoming involved with anyone for that very reason, I am assuming that he was also willing to take that risk.” Mateo nodded fervently in response.

Luisa reached over and hugged her granddaughter. “I am so happy for you, mijita. I think you deserve a lifetime of joy, especially after a 41 year ordeal. You have truly sacrificed for your kingdom, even before becoming crown princess. I completely support you in this and I approve of the young man you have chosen to gift with your affection.” As she said this, she smiled warmly at Mateo, who blushed at the attention.

Elena hugged her grandmother back, emotion constricting her throat, as she said, “Thank you abuela, you have no idea how much that means to me.”

Esteban made a disgusted noise but said nothing else.

After taking a moment to compose herself, Elena sat tall in her seat and asked, “Ok, if we are done discussing my love, what is next on the agenda?”

Francisco spoke up, “I have information from the agent we sent to investigate the attacks on the roads near the northern villages.”

Elena perked up at that, “Oh? What did he have to say?”

“First, he said that a pair of jacquins did, indeed, show up and have succeeded in making the roads safer for travelers, so please let me be the first to say that you made an excellent decision when you asked the jacquins to protect the villagers.”

Elena was thrilled to hear and it warmed her heart to receive praise from her grandfather. “Thank you, abuelo. What else did he say?”

“His description of the bandits matches what we have seen in the other Malvarans we have encountered. Long hair, braided beards, dark eyes.”

“Do you think that is proof enough to question our Malvaran guest?”

“Absolutely not!” Esteban said. “We still have nothing but circumstantial evidence. There is no evidence that the Malvaran government is involved in any way, shape, or form.”

“Esteban is correct,” Francisco said, “Though our agent did mention that there was a magic wielder among them. This person did not appear to be a wizard. There were no wands or spells, only raw magic.”

“Ok, so we have more circumstantial evidence,” Elena said, feeling a little frustrated, “I feel like this is a serious problem but I'm frustrated that there isn’t anything we can do aside from try to eliminate the individual problems. That’s like treating the symptoms of an illness but not the illness itself. It will never go away and we can never heal as long as the root problem exists.” Mateo watched as that little crease appeared between her brows, he knew she was a problem solver. She couldn’t leave a problem unresolved like this, it would plague her.

She looked up, an idea sparking in her eyes. “I would like to make a royal visit to the northern villages to inspect the damage for myself and speak with the leadership to better determine what we can do for them.”

Luisa instantly said, “No! It’s far too dangerous!”

Francisco eyed his granddaughter shrewdly, “I think this is a good idea. It would be helpful for us to have first hand knowledge of the conditions and what is needed. Our people will also appreciate seeing you. It will reinforce the idea that their crown princess truly cares. However, the roads are too dangerous to risk traveling by carriage and it would take far too long to sail up the coast. ”

“I would travel to the villages via jacquin. The jacquins would be able to protect us from harm better than a legion of guards, no offense Gabe.” She added this last bit when she noticed Gabe looking a little hurt. “That would also have the added benefit of avoiding the roads and the bandits.”

Mateo raised his eyebrow skeptically at the princess, who noticed from across the room.

_You and Naomi can’t go alone. Even on the jacquins, you need someone to watch your back._

_I’m not done yet, you goose. Be patient. Besides, I’m pretty sure someone is about to point that out to me._ She smiled mischievously at him.

Luisa looked resigned to this plan and spoke up, “You girls can’t go alone, mijita.”

 _I told ya!_ Mateo just shook his head in amusement.

“You must take your guards with you. There will be places that the jacquins can’t go and you must be protected.”

“Well, I have two jacquins who can get us there so that leaves room for Gabe and Mateo.”

Francisco looked satisfied with this plan, while Luisa looked unhappy but resigned. “I do believe that will work. When were you planning to take this trip?”

“I was thinking we would leave on lunes of next week. We will travel for one day, stay for three days and travel back in one day.”

Francisco glanced to his right at the chancellor. “Esteban, do you have anything to add?”

Esteban still looked a little miffed from the previous discussion, but was recovering. He seemed mollified to be included in the planning. “While I generally do not believe that traveling by jacquin is proper for a princess, I agree that this trip will be beneficial to the kingdom and that it is far too dangerous to travel the roads. I am not sure, however, that 4 rambunctious teenagers are the best representatives of the kingdom–”

Elena raised her eyebrows in disbelief at her cousin. “Ummm...Estaban, one of those ‘teenagers’ is the crown princess, another is a grand council member, one is a royal guard and the other is the royal wizard. All four of us are more than simply ‘teenagers’. Though, if you would prefer to come along to make sure we don’t mess things up, I could possibly persuade another jacquin to carry you.”

The chancellor looked extremely uncomfortable at that suggestion. Elena thought he was remembering his last ride on a jacquin and didn’t want a repeat of that episode. “No, no! That will not be necessary. I do believe that you and Ms.Turner will manage perfectly fine without me.”

‘Alright! It’s settled then. The royal delegation, namely myself and Naomi along with our security detail, will depart one week from tomorrow for the northern villages. Please have one of the scribes send a message to the leaders via pigeon to inform them and to ensure that they will arrange accommodations on my behalf. Is there any further business to discuss? No? Then I declare this meeting to be adjourned!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, if you read Chapter 14 within 24 hours of me posting it, I added a few paragraphs from Mateo's point of view. It starts just after Elena and Naomi finish taking about the night before. Sorry about that! I suppose that's one of the downsides to reading a WIP. But I honestly think it makes the chapter much more well rounded. You guys are amazing and keep me motivated to write. Thank you!

Elena, Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe continued the discussion from the council meeting in Mateo’s workshop.

“So, that went about as well as could be expected,” Elena began, and, feeling a bit dizzy, put a hand to her head.

Mateo noticed that she looked unwell and approached, taking her in his arms, and asked, “How are you holding up? That can’t have been easy.”

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m ok, I’m a little tired from when the magic decided to try and ‘help’ back there. And you’re right, it wasn’t easy,” she pulled back just enough to look him in the eye, “But I was determined that I would not apologize for my behavior last night. I was not going to apologize for choosing you.” 

They smiled at each other a moment until they heard Naomi loudly clear her throat.

A sheepish look on her face, Elena stepped away from Mateo, and plopped into one of the chairs, gesturing to her friends to follow, “So, we’re going on a trip next week. I know it was kind of an impulsive decision and I probably should have asked first, but do you guys mind coming along?”

“Of course not, I’m there! I just need to let dad know I have grand council business. He’ll be fine with it,” Naomi said enthusiastically.

“Just try and stop me. Besides, someone needs to be there who can reverse your magic if it goes crazy,” Mateo added with a crooked grin.

“I’m your royal guard. I go where you go,” Gabe said confidently. 

“Thanks guys, you have no idea how much that means to me,” Elena sad sincerely. 

“Is the purpose of this trip really just to meet with the village leadership? Or did you have something else in mind?” Mateo asked curiously, for he knew her well enough to know that there must be an ulterior motive for wanting to make the trip without a legion of guards in tow.

“Well, actually, yes. I was getting to that part. I'm hoping we can do a little investigation of our own. We have a lot more details and firsthand knowledge of the Malvarans, so we may be able pick up on important details that even a seasoned spy may miss.”

Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, saying, “Of course. Of course you're going to put yourself in danger. Could you not make my job more difficult, just once? That would be great.”

“Aww, where's the fun in that?” Elena said lightly, and continued, “But seriously, the kingdom is at stake here, Gabe. As it's sworn defender, it is my duty to do whatever is needed to keep Avalor safe. Since we are the only ones who seem to understand the gravity of this threat, we must do whatever it takes to stop it.”

“She’s right, Gabe,” Naomi said quietly. “We have to do this for the kingdom's sake. Besides,” she said with a grin, “what's a pack of bandits and a sorcerer compared to us?”

Gabe looked resigned but smiled in amusement at her question and dropped the subject.

Elena saw that he would protest no more on this subject, and continued, “Ok, enough about that. We can make a plan for the investigation once we arrive and see the lay of the land. Right now, I have two concerns that need to be taken care of before we go. First, Gabe, have you found a woman who would be a suitable protector for an 11 year old princess? Preferably with training in stealth and information gathering, or at least the potential to be good at it.”

“Yes, I’ve got the perfect woman lined up. Her name is Claire and she’s the daughter of the retired guard captain. She was raised with a sword in her hand, and has also studied martial arts. I am confident that she will do an excellent job as Isabelle’s ladies maid and personal protector. Truthfully, I would trust her with your life, which should tell you something,” Gabe finished with a smile.

Laughing, Elena said, “Ok, perfect! I have another special job for her, if she’s willing. Claire will have about 8 hours of free time during the day while Isa is at school. If she can be discreet, I would like her to pose as a scullery maid while we're gone and ensure that she is on the team that cleans the ambassador’s suite each day. I need her to gather as much information on him and his assistants as he can. I want to know what he is up to, why he’s following us, why he is so fascinated with the secret door to Mateo’s workshop, and why he has taken such an interest in Isa.The more information we have to prepare for what’s to come, the better.”

“I think she would be willing and well suited for that assignment. I will make sure she understands the details and the importance of discretion.”

“I would also like to meet with her tomorrow for afternoon tea, I need to know a little about her personally if I’m going to completely trust her with my sister’s life.”

“Of course, princess.”

“I have a name, you know.”

“Fine. Of course, Elena.”

“Much better,” she smiled with satisfaction.

Elena then turned towards Mateo and said seriously, “I’ve done a little reading about dark magic in some of those books you lent me for study. It sounds like a lot of dark magic revolves around blood sacrifices and mind control. I don’t like the sound of either of those things, however, I have a hard time imagining the ambassador performing blood rituals under this roof. That leaves mind control magic, which is bad. Will any of those protective spells you’ve been learning ward against mind control?”

Mateo thought for a moment, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed, and said, “Yes, I've been working on a spell called the ‘Shield of Light’. It wards against all dark magic, not just mind control. I’ve been trying to master it ever since we discovered the threat Malvara posed and their history with dark magic. Just in case.”

Elena looked impressed. “And that’s why I made you the royal wizard, you think of everything. That sounds perfect!” she praised her royal wizard, “How does it work?”

“It’s a complex spell and potion combination that I found in the Codex. I actually have a few batches of the potion ready. We need to shower the potion over the palace, I have a spell that will scatter the potion if we can get ourselves high above the palace. If Skyler will agree to help, it should be easy. That is done in conjunction with an incantation that primes the potion and allows the magic to soak into the stone of the palace. There is also an incantation for reinforcing the magic at strategic locations. I suggest each of the four outer walls around the palace, the common areas, and each of the royal  bedrooms. Once those steps have been taken, the occupants of the palace, especially your family, will be warded against all forms of dark magic indefinitely.”

Elena pressed the tips of her fingers together , just in front of her mouth, almost like a prayer, as she looked at Mateo with gratitude for his thoughtfulness in preparing this spell and his amazing skills. She looked a little emotional and said quietly, “Thank you Mateo. That is even better than I had hoped for. Truthfully, I have been worrying that we would go to bed one night and wake up to a palace full of mindless zombies.” She paused a moment and asked, “Wait, would I be able to channel my magic to protect and shield? Will I ever be able to cast enchantments like that without a potion or incantation?”

“Yes, and we can work on it. The Scepter of Light is a powerful artifact that can not only magnify your powers, but was created for the purpose of fighting dark magic. But we can talk about that later. First, I was hoping to discuss information I've noted about the ambassador and his men. I’m sure Gabe has information to report as well.” Gabe nodded in confirmation.

“I also have information,” Naomi interjected.

Elena looked curiously at her friends, “Really? How did you guys find time to do that with how busy we’ve been over the past few days? I’m impressed!”

“I patrol the halls regularly anyway, it’s sort of my job as a royal guard,” Gabe said with a hint of sarcasm, to the princess’s amusement.

“I mostly just made observations in my comings and goings,” Mateo added.

“Same here,” Naomi said.

“Ok, what do you have for me aside from the fact that they are creepy stalkers.”

“Well,” Mateo started, “That’s pretty much the jist of what I had to say. Except, I ran into the ambassador’s servant just outside the royal family wing this morning when I was making my way back to your room with the breakfast tray.”

“Really? Did he say why he was there?”

“He said he got lost on his way to the kitchen,” Mateo said as he rolled his eyes, “I don’t believe his story for a second. He looked way too nervous, as if he was about to run for it at any second. I told him that he needed to stay away from that area of the palace since it wasn’t an area guests usually wandered unescorted otherwise the guards may get twitchy and try to throw him out.”

Gabe grinned and said, “Nice one!”

“Thanks!”

Gabe added, “Well, in my patrols inside and outside the palace, I have noticed the three of them at various times in various areas of the palace within sight of either you or your sister. It’s as if they are watching your movements, but are trying to be subtle.”

Elena shuddered, “That is so creepy.”

Naomi piped up, “Do you want to know what is even more weird? I’ve noticed that the assistant seems to be trailing Mateo around too.”

That gave everyone pause.

“What?” Elena asked.

“Why?” Mateo looked utterly perplexed.

“It could be a coincidence, but I doubt it. I’ve noticed them moving down the same hallways in the same direction as you at least half a dozen times in the last few days.”

Elena threw her hands in the air. “This is so frustrating! We have a lot of evidence but none of it tells us what they are up to. Just that they are up to something.”

“Maybe they are watching both Mateo and I,” Gabe suggested. “Because they know that we are your personal protectors. What if they are trying to feel out any holes in your security?”

Elena looked thoughtful for a moment. “You know, that is quite possible. Nice one, Gabe!” Gabe smiled proudly at the praise.

“They could also be trying to locate places Mateo keeps his things, if they are interested in the codex,” Naomi suggested.

“Well, I have spelled the doors to my workshop and my suite. If anyone tries to enter, aside from you three and the palace staff, without my permission, they will seriously regret it,” Mateo said with a smirk.

Elena laughed, “You didn’t set an exploding trap, did you?”

“Of course not! You are the one who lacks subtlety, not me.”

“What? I’m totally subtle!”

Naomi and Gabe both snorted. “Subtle like a cannonball, maybe,” Naomi muttered under her breath.

Everyone laughed at poor Elena’s expense. She eventually gave up trying to look offended and laughed along with them.

Mateo paused, and said slowly, “What if they’re still trying to get the scepter since their thief failed?”

“Of course!” Elena exclaimed, smacking her hand to her forehead, “Why didn’t I think of that!? That at least explains one of the reasons why they may be trying to get into the royal family wing. We know they are trailing Isa and I. They are keeping an eye on the entrance to our rooms and they are keeping an eye on Mateo.”

“I feel like this is all leading to a bigger plan. It seems that they’re after several things, but I don’t think they are random, they all fit together into the bigger picture,” Naomi thought out loud.

“We know for sure that they want Elena, or they wouldn’t have tried to kidnap her. We think they may be interested in Isabelle for some reason, maybe they want her too? I think it’s safe to say that they’re definitely after the scepter, considering the fact that they sent a thief after it. And they are either after Mateo because he’s a guard, or they are after something of his. Or they could be after him for some unknown reason,” Gabe thought out loud.

“I hope these clues will start to make sense soon, before our enemies have what they need to cause some serious trouble for Avalor,” Elena fretted for a moment but then straightened and said, “For now, however, we really should plan our trip. We have a lot to do and at least three jacquins to convince.”

They all rose from their seats and left the workshop, laughing and chattering together like the good friends they were, to set their plans for the following week in motion. 

Over the next several days, Elena and her friends were quite busy with preparations for their trip. Elena had spoken with Skylar, Luna, and Migs to convince them to take them to the Northern Villages. Skylar and Luna would carry them and Migs would act as a lookout. They were happy to help protect the princess throughout the trip and were just as eager to prevent whatever trouble Malvara was cooking up from hitting Avalor.

The day after the council meeting, Elena had tea with Isa and Claire in her private sitting room. She found that she really liked Claire, and Isa seemed drawn to her as well. Claire would blend in with the other ladies maids easily –– she had skills with dresses, sewing needles and hair styling, but she also had skills with swords, throwing knives and stealth. She was the perfect fit for this position. 

Elena thought it was important that Claire know as much as possible so that she could be fully prepared to protect Isa from whatever may come. Elena told her everything they knew about Malvara, the ambassador, and what he seemed to be up to. Claire agreed that it all seemed suspicious and declared that she would gladly do whatever it took to protect Avalor and it’s royal family. They discussed her undercover assignment for when Isa was in school and how Elena hoped that Claire would have some information to share upon her return from the north. Isa also seemed happy with the arrangement. She didn’t feel like it was a guard who would be following her, but a friend. Elena felt very comfortable with Claire and told her so. The young guard would start working with Isa the following morning and was sent to spend the afternoon gathering appropriate clothing that would be required for the job.

The following day, Elena had tea with her grandparents to tell them about Claire and her plan for protecting Isa to the best of her ability. While her grandparents weren’t completely convinced that the Malvaran government had anything to do with their troubles, they took no issue with taking subtle precautions to ensure their granddaughter’s safety. 

Elena and Mateo worked together to ward the palace against dark magic. Skylar was more than happy to fly them above the place. Once in the air, Elena used her magic to float the potion bottle a few feet below them. Mateo used a spell to shatter the potion bottle and send the potion droplets scattering to every corner of the palace, quickly followed by the shield of light incantation. Once that was complete, they made their way to each of the palace walls as well as each of the bedrooms and common rooms to reinforce the spell. 

Throughout the week, Mateo helped Elena figure out how to produce protective magic. She was slowly learning to cast protective enchantments and shields around people as well as wards around objects and locations. This and healing were the two things she was most eager to learn, as her greatest desire as crown princess was to serve and protect her people. They also worked a little with the scepter on producing light magic. It was exhausting for Elena, but she thought that, maybe, she was starting to improve her endurance with the scepter by the end of the week.

Though the couple stayed busy that week making preparations for the trip, they managed to find time each evening to escape to the palace garden for their regular moonlit walks together. They would stroll the garden paths arm in arm, or hand in hand, or with their arms around each other –– the latter more often than not. Most nights, they found themselves in the secret garden as they couldn’t seem to resist its lure. It was the best place for the privacy they craved to enjoy one another’s company where the only distraction was them. Mateo still found Elena’s lips to be fascinating and couldn’t resist kissing them whenever the opportunity presented itself, which was often because Elena found his lips just as irresistible. Each evening ended with Mateo escorting his princess to her door where she left him with a goodnight kiss

The morning of their departure for the north dawned clear and bright. Elena was up early, ensuring that everything was in place. She felt confident that the palace and it’s inhabitants would be protected in her absence. Her satchel had been packed the night before and was sitting on her bed, ready for the day’s journey. Since they were traveling by jacquin, they had to pack light –– only one small satchel each was allowed. Elena was thankful that she was not a high maintenance girl as she packed her night clothes, an extra change of day clothes, the scepter, some food for the trip, and a few necessary hygiene items. 

She had already pulled her hair back and twisted it into the elegant knot style that she preferred when she knew she was going to be “roughing it”. It was easier to maintain than the long ponytail and less likely to get caught on something. Swapping her royal gown for the blouse and pants ensemble that she found to be much more comfortable outdoor wear and securing her sword belt at her side, Elena was ready for the journey ahead. She smiled in satisfaction as she thought of the wards Mateo had placed on her doors to protect from intruders, so, now, if anyone aside from her family and her servants tried to enter her room while she was gone, they would be bound from head to toe by magic, and the guards would be alerted to the intrusion. 

Upon hearing the knock on her door, Elena shouldered her satchel and went to meet her friends. She was pleased to see that her grandparents and sister had accompanied them. Stepping aside to allow the small party to come in, she smiled and said, “You know I wouldn’t have left without saying goodbye, right?”

“Of course, mija. But now you don’t have to come and find us. We came to you,” Luisa smiled as she stepped forward to hug her granddaughter. “Be safe, do you understand me? Don’t do anything reckless.”

“Yes, abuela,” Elena said fondly, knowing that her grandmother was fiercely protective of her family. “I will stay out of trouble. I’m sure that Gabe and Mateo will act like over protective mother hens in your place.” She grinned at her grandmother, who shook her head in amusement.

Elena turned to her grandfather, “Thank you for taking charge while I’m gone. I couldn’t leave Avalor in better hands. Though, I think Esteban is disappointed that I didn’t choose him.”

Francisco smiled and said, “I think he will survive the disappointment. Have a safe trip. I know you will do us proud.”

Elena gave him a farewell hug and turned to her little sister, who looked sad. “Isa, I need you to be safe while I’m gone. I’ll miss you!” She bent down to give her sister a warm embrace.

“I’ll miss you too!” she nearly cried.

“Don’t worry, I’ll only be gone for five days. It’s really not that long. You’ll be at school every day that I’m gone. And you’ll have Claire to keep you company. I know she’ll be happy to help you with your inventions if you need her to.” Elena gave her sister a final squeeze and turned to her friends.

“Are you guys ready to go?” They were all three wearing their traveling clothes. Even Gabe had swapped his royal guard uniform for more suitable clothing that would help him to blend in and not draw attention to their group.

“Yeah, we should get going so we can make it to the village by nightfall,” Naomi said. 

Saying a final farewell to her family, the traveling party stepped out to the balcony where the three jacquins were waiting patiently for them.

“Good morning!” Elena sang out to her three furry, feathery friends.

“Hey princessa!” Skylar said cheerfully.

“Good morning, your highness,” Migs said with a bow of his head.

“Hi Elena!” Luna called out excitedly.

Elena smiled and approached each of them to deliver an affectionate scratch behind the ears as she explained the plan for the day. “Ok, so you already know we are headed to the northern villages. We will be staying in Pueblo Luzon. Do you know where that is?”

Migs answered for the others, “Yes, I have already made up our flight plan to ensure we take the shortest route and reach the village before dark.”

“Perfect, and I would like to stop at least twice to give you three a rest, especially Luna and Skylar who will be carrying us. Plus we should probably eat lunch at some point.”

“Don’t worry, your highness. Rest stops have already been established.”

“You think of everything, Migs. Thank you!”

If jacquins could blush, Migs probably would have. He bowed his head humbly and said, “Happy  to help, your highness.”

“Ok, Naomi and Gabe will ride with Luna. Mateo, you’re with me,” Elena instructed. “Migs, you are our lookout. I don’t expect trouble in the air, but these days, one cannot be too careful.”

Everyone agreed to the plan and proceeded to mount the jacquins. Elena was happy to see that Naomi looked thrilled to be riding with Gabe. Turning to Mateo, she said, “You take the front and I’ll ride behind you.”

“Really? I didn’t think that you would ever give up the front seat,” Mateo said with feigned shock in his voice.

She laughed and said, “Well, I figured that it would be more comfortable to ride in the back. Plus, I get to have my arms around you all day.” 

He grinned at the mischievous look in her eye, as if she was a cat that had caught the canary. “Well, when you put it that way… actually, no, it’s definitely a win-win situation for me.” 

Ever the gentleman, he helped Elena climb onto Skylar’s back and then scrambled up in front of her.  _ This is so nice, _ he thought,  _ having her arms around me and knowing she’s feeling the same thing that I am.  _ Turning his head to look over his shoulder at her, he quietly teased her, “Good job keeping your heart rate under control this time.”

“Don’t let it go to your head,” she muttered in response. He laughed and turned back around, ready to start the journey.

Once everyone was seated and secured, the jacquins spread their wings and took off, leaving the palace far behind. Elena felt that familiar sense of exhilaration that she was accustomed to feeling every time she flew, she felt a freedom that was rarely afforded her. This flight was even better because not only was she flying but she was flying with the one she loved in her arms.

They flew due north over the rocky peaks for several hours before it was time for the first rest stop. The jacquins took them down and landed gently next to a stream. They were in a heavily wooded part of the rainforest, which wove its way through the lowlands between the peaks and valleys of the mountains that comprised much of central Avalor. Elena was fairly confident they were far from the nearest road, which followed the rainforest between the mountains.. Mateo thought it must be mid morning, not quite lunch time, so he pulled a banana from his pack, held it in one hand and muttered,  _ “reproducio”.  _ Elena, Gabe and Naomi watched in awe as the banana multiplied into 7 bananas. 

“That looks like a handy trick,” Gabe said, impressed.

“Yeah, it is. As long as we have a small bit of quality food, we  will never go hungry.”

“Nice!”

Mateo distributed the bananas between his friends and offered one to each of the jacquins.

“Can you do that trick with coconuts, amigo?” Skylar asked as he happily swallowed his banana whole.

“Sure, but I didn’t bring any coconuts. They are too heavy and take up too much space. You’d have to find a coconut first.” Skylar didn’t have to be told twice, he took off in search of a coconut, leaving Migs and Luna to shake their heads at their friend’s distraction.

With a deep sigh, Migs said, “Sorry about that, your highness. He should know better than to take off like that when he’s got a job to do. I hope he doesn’t make us late.”

Elena looked a little concerned but smiled and said, “I’m sure he’ll be back in a moment. He’ll probably realize soon that palm trees don’t grow in the rainforest.”

Sure enough, Skylar returned a few minutes later, without any coconuts. He was disappointed as he said, “I couldn’t find a single coconut.”

“Skylar, we are in the middle of the rainforest. Coconuts don’t grow here, they grow near the ocean. Maybe we can find some for you when we get to the village.” Elena said as she scratched under his chin, in an attempt to cheer him up. He looked much happier after that.

“Thanks for the snack, Mateo!” Naomi said. “I wouldn’t have packed as much food had I known you had that trick up your sleeve.”

He grinned at her and said, “Anytime!. And it’s a new spell that I just learned this week in preparation for the trip. I thought it would come in handy.”

“Nice work,” Elena smiled. “I’m going to have to try that one too.”

They loaded up as Migs mentioned that it was time to get flying again, promising they would stop in a few hours so that the humans could eat lunch.

Elena was comfortably seated behind Mateo as the jacquins took to the air once again. She leaned forward to ask, “So, I was wondering, why is it that you have been able to cast magic without your tamborita lately? You used to use it all the time but lately I’ve noticed that you could cast some spells without it.”

Turning a little so that she would be able to hear him, Mateo answered, “In my studies, I’ve learned that a focus is not always required to cast spells. It helps to make them more efficient and more powerful spells will still require a magical focus. However, a strong will and lots of practice can be sufficient most of the time.”

“What is a magical focus?”

“My tamborita was my focus, but it can be a wand, or a crystal, or, in your case, a scepter. The object needs to be created of materials that already have magical properties. For example, only certain types of crystals will work, like the ruby in the ambassador’s staff. And I believe the crystal at the end of your scepter is Meruvian blue crystal, which is a powerful magical substance.”

“Interesting, so, I assume that you’ve been practicing lately?”

“Yes, I thought it would be a useful skill to possess. What if I lost my tamborita in a fight or something? What if I happened to find myself in a situation where I didn’t have a tamborita and needed some magic? I can cast most of the simple spells I know, but with practice I will be able to work more powerful spells with my bare hands,” Mateo explained. “And, I decided I wanted to be more like you,” he teased, much to the Elena’s delight. 

They continued on and made great time, stopping midday for lunch and taking to air again soon after. The flight was quiet and uneventful, everyone in the party enjoying the peace and serenity of traveling by air. Elena was glad to get a break from the palace. She loved her people and loved being the crown princess, but occasionally she felt smothered by the pressure and expectations. The past two months had been particularly difficult, thanks to Esteban.

She loved her cousin and knew in her heart that, while a tad too ambitious and interested in power for her liking, he was not a villain and truly wanted what was best for the kingdom. It was understandable if he was extra protective of Avalor after enduring 41 years of catering to Shuriki’s whims. He wanted to shape Elena to be the queen he thought she should be. The problem was that they disagreed on what exactly was best for the kingdom, and what type of queen she should be. Truthfully, most people disagreed with the type of queen he wanted her to be. He was too hung up on tradition and “the way it has always been done”. And his obsession with appearances made her crazy. 

She also knew that he loved his family, including her. She didn’t think that his suggestion to start thinking about a beneficial marriage was meant to hurt her, no, he truly believed it was important. She, however, had realized that it was not as important as she had thought. She knew he was stubborn and set in his ways, as was expected for someone who was going on 60 years old and had lived a rough life. The problem was that, in spite of her youth, she was also stubborn and set in her ways. Though, the difference between them was that he believed he was always right and was reluctant to listen to reason. Elena was not so arrogant as to believe that her way was the only way. She had enough humility to listen to reason, which was why she had selected her grandparents and Naomi for the council. They were wise, balanced, and valued kindness. Esteban was a valuable member of the council because of his political expertise and his connections with every noble and merchant in the kingdom, however he was quick to jump to conclusions, disregard the value of people he deemed less than nobility, and was too wrapped up with the letter of the law that he struggled to understand the heart of the law. She found that when Esteban let his superior and pompous guard down, it was much easier to listen to his advice.

His hangup with appearances led him to be very judgemental, and it was glaringly obvious in his reaction to the situation with Malvara. The ambassador was a respected official in his kingdom, he was friendly and charming, so, therefore, he must be trustworthy. The would-be assassin was a criminal and a nobody in his kingdom, so, therefore, his word could not be trusted. It didn’t matter if his words made sense and explained the missing pieces in their understanding of the problem. Esteban would continue to believe that the Malvaran government was interested in peace until they made their move and it was too late to stop them. Elena agreed with her grandfather and Esteban in that she couldn’t make any accusations without solid proof, but that did not stop her from secretly investigating. She was determined to figure out what was going on so that she could put a stop to it before anyone got hurt.

The princess thought that this trip would give her a little space to sort her thoughts and ease a bit of the pressure. She hoped to return with a fresh perspective and renewed resolve as well as a clue as to what Malvara was up to. She also hoped that Esteban would benefit from the space and be a little easier on her. 

She was also glad that her closest friends were taking this trip with her. It was a relief to know that she had them to shoulder this burden with. Laughing to herself, she remembered a few months ago when she wanted nothing more than to protect them from the burden. She had since realized that they were a team –– a clan of sorts –– and that the four of them were stronger together than they were individually.

As these thoughts tumbled through her mind, she wrapped her arms a little tighter around Mateo’s middle and rested the side of her head on his back. She could hear each of his breaths as well as the steady “thump, thump, thump,” of his heartbeat, and thought to herself how precious each of those breaths and heartbeats were to her. She smiled as she felt one of Mateo’s hands squeeze hers, brushing his thumb in little circles on the back of her hand before he returned to the important task of keeping them from falling to the ground.

Lost in her thoughts, the time flew by and Elena failed to notice when they began their descent for their final stop before reaching the village. Mateo looked over his shoulder at her and smirked as he said, “When you decide you are willing to let go, I can help you down. Unless you want to stay there, though I think Skylar might have something to say about that.”

“Oh! Sorry!” The princess felt a little flustered as she hurriedly let go of Mateo and hastened to sit back upright. Her mind still not quite in the present, she lost her balance and fell right into Mateo just as he had turned to help her down. Thankfully, he managed to catch her and set her upright.

“Way to go, grace!” Naomi called from where she stood next to Luna. Elena couldn’t help the blush that warmed her cheeks.

“Are you ok?” Mateo asked quietly, concern filling his eyes as he looked her over.

“I’m fine,” Elena assured him, taking his hands in her own, and pulling him close. “My mind was elsewhere and I hadn’t even realized we’d landed until you told me it was time to get down. Thank you for catching me.”

“I’ll always be there to catch you when you fall.” She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

“Ahem!” Naomi said to the kissing couple, “Could we focus, please?”

The two broke apart, both looking a little sheepish. “Right!” Elena said, looking around. “I suppose we should stretch our legs, get a drink from the stream and maybe have a snack.”

“Or maybe, you can put your hands up and hand over your belongings,” a rough, male voice said from behind Elena.

She whirled around, drawing her sword, and saw yet another familiar set of Malvaran features stepping out from the thick brush around them. She glanced around and saw at least six more surrounding them.  _ Ugh, highwaymen. This is going to get messy.  _ The 4 of them backed up with the jacquins until they were in a tight group, back to back. Elena had Gabe on one side and Mateo on the other.

“You really don’t want to do this, I assure you,” Gabe said in his best royal guard voice.

“That’s where you are wrong. Now get your hands up if you know what is good for you. Or, your friends here are going to get hurt.”

_ Right, they apparently have never tried to fight a jacquin before _ .

Elena was getting angry and could feel her magic writhing in response. She decided to embrace it this time as she willed it to become a fierce wind that swirled around her friends, not touching them but blew the highwaymen off of their feet. They yelled out in surprise as they tumbled to the ground and rest of her group attacked. The jacquins snarled at the men and leapt forward pinning three of them to the ground. Gabe rushed forward, sword drawn and stepped on the leader’s chest, pinning him to the ground. Naomi had grabbed a long, thick branch and held it to the throat of another, who didn’t move for fear of being impaled. Mateo had frozen the sixth man in place with a spell while Elena used the same freezing and floating magic she’d used on the assassin to freeze another in the air. She glanced at Gabe and noticed that he had the leader pinned down. The man had lost his swagger and confidence as he was now staring at Gabe, a mask of terror on his face. Whatever expectation he’d had upon approaching them, finding a capable fighter, two magic wielders and 3 huge winged felines was not it.

Gabe glared down at the leader, his sword pointing at his heart. “What was it you were saying? That we were going to get hurt? Because the way I see it, all seven of you are at our mercy. I warned you, but you didn’t listen. So what are we going to do with you?”

“P-please. Don’t hurt us,” he stammered, “We didn’t mean no harm, we’s just simple poor folk trying to survive on nothing.”

Elena snorted with derisive laughter, “Right. I don’t believe that for a second because I know you are citizens of Malvara sent here to wreak havoc on the northern villages.”

His face paled as his jaw slackened with shock. “W-what? N-no, we’re Avaloran!”

“No, you’re not. Your accent is not of Avalor and your facial features look like every other man I’ve met from Malvara. You are Malvaran. Now, I want you to tell me what you have been sent here to do and why.”

His eyes were still panic stricken, “W-who are you?”

“That is not your concern, all you need to know is that we are Avaloran and that we are determined to protect our kingdom. Now tell us what you know!”

“I know nothing about why we were sent. Only that we had our orders to cause trouble here in the north. We unwaveringly do what we are told or we die, that is the law of our kingdom.”

“How many magic wielders are among you?”

“Just one.”

“Is he a Malvaran noble?”

“Yes.”

“Is he the leader of your group? How many of you came here?”

“Yes, she is. And there are about 30 of us total.”

_ She? Interesting,  _ Elena thought and filed that away for later.

“Last question, where is your base of operations?”

“There are two caves along the mountain road, about ten miles apart.  One cave between each pair of villages.”

Elena peered at the man, satisfied with his information, and nodded to Gabe.

He released the leader and get to his feet. 

“You need to leave, now. Everyone,” she called out, “release the prisoners,” and she released her prisoner, letting him drop to the ground with a thud.

At that, the other six scrambled to their feet and bolted out of the clearing.

“Come on, guys,” she said, “This break has been cut short, I’m sorry, but we need to go. Now.”

The seven of them agreed and took to the air again as soon as they were able. After another few hours of uneventful flying, they arrived at Pueblo Luzon..


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I was on a cruise in Alaksa last week and literally in the middle of the ocean without any internet. I tried to log in here and it just couldn't connect. I hope you can forgive me for making you wait. I do plan to make it up to you by posting two chapters, maybe three this week.  
> Also, did you see the new episode last Saturday? I just saw it this morning but there was like a whole 10 seconds of Elena and Mateo dancing together towards the end...it's the little things in life, right?

Upon seeing the village of Pueblo Luzon, Elena thought it was one of the most charming places she'd ever seen. Situated along the northern coast of Avalor, the village was nestled in a natural harbor of crystal clear water at the base of the rainforested mountains they had just flown over. Towering trees crowned in emerald green practically shimmered in the sun, vibrant flowering shrubs cascaded over the cliff edges and throughout the crevices in the mountainside as scattered waterfalls delivered the fresh mountain streams to their journey's end in the sea below. 

A quaint cobblestone road ran the length of the village before it lazily zig zagged its way back up into the hills where it headed south towards the mountain villages and –– eventually –– to Avalor City. Several small buildings lined up along the road, forming multi leveled tiers facing the sea. Some were quaint stonework cottages, where the walls were left bare and exposed to the elements, with brightly painted doors and window shutters. Others sported vibrant stucco coated walls with terracotta roof tiles. It was a harmonious blend of old and new, rustic and refined. The oceanfront road had been reinforced with a beautifully crafted seawall of stones, which also lent support to the rustic wooden dock that ran from one end of the village to the other.  Colorful fishing boats bobbed in the calm waters of the harbor as the sounds of seagulls calling to one another echoed through the air.

As the jacquins soared towards the seaside fishing village, Elena could see the villagers bustling about their daily business, hear the shouts of fishermen calling to one another as they worked, and she could smell the sea salt dancing in the breeze along with –– she realized with an involuntary wrinkle of her nose –– the fish in various stages of processing. 

Pueblo Luzon was the largest of three villages in this part of Avalor and was the center of trade for the region, hosting the marketplace and the only inn in the area. Merchant vessels docked in the harbor to trade for fish that could only be found in these waters while people came down from the mountain villages to trade their handmade goods, produce and livestock for fish and other necessities. The princess found the thriving little community to be a hidden gem within her kingdom, and her determination to protect these people whom she had never met increased exponentially.

The jacquins landed just outside the inn, which was on the second tier of the village and promised a spectacular view of the harbor for its patrons. It was a long two story building with vibrant yellow sides of stucco, a terracotta roof, accented with ruby red painted doors and shutters. A wooden deck at the far end hosted several small tables and chairs, and looked to be a lovely spot to share a meal while enjoying the sights and sounds of the ocean below. 

Mateo slid down from Skylar’s back and turned to help Elena down, who smiled down at him and slid gracefully into his arms. 

“Much better this time,” he grinned at her.

“Practice makes perfect, I suppose,” the princess said lightly as she stepped smoothly away from her royal wizard, squeezing his hand before turning to the others. “Ok, Migs, Luna, and Skylar. Where will you be staying?”

Migs spoke up, “It's a small enough village that we'll find a nearby hillside to sleep at night. We'll rotate watch so one of us is keeping an eye on the inn throughout the night. If you need us, just signal with a whistle.”

“That sounds perfect! I’ll sleep soundly tonight knowing that you three are looking out for me. Thank you!” the crown princess smiled. “By the way, Skylar,” she said with a wink, “you should have no problem finding some coconuts around here. I bet Mateo would be happy to magic a few more up for you later.

Skylar grinned and said cheerfully, “You have the best ideas, thanks princessa!” as he lept into the air and flew off in search of a snack.

She then turned to the others and said, “We should go and see if the proprietor received my request for accommodations.”

The little group walked together into the inn, and, looking around, she could see that they were standing in a large dining room and cantina. There were no diners at the moment but it was well past lunch and not quite dinner time. She thought it might be much more lively during mealtime, especially in the evening and wondered if this was a favorite spot for villagers to unwind after a day of hard work. Elena stepped to the main counter, where a young woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties turned and asked in a business-like manner, “May I help you, señorita?”

“Yes, I am Crown Princess Elena Castillo Flores. I had sent word about a week ago to request that accommodations be made on my behalf and, well, here I am!” 

The young woman’s eyes went wide upon realizing that the crown princess stood before her. She dipped into a low curtsey and said, “Oh! My apologies, your majesty! Please forgive me for not recognizing you!”

Knowing their friend’s distaste for bowing and curtseying, Gabe and Naomi smirked at each other from behind the princess as Elena tried to comfort the poor flustered girl. “Please, don’t worry. It’s fine. We’ve had a long journey and are very tired. Were accommodations made on my behalf?”

“Yes, your majesty. We were expecting you later this afternoon, but your room is ready for you now.”

_ Wait? My room? What about–   _ “Thank you, but is there a second room for my traveling companions?”

The girl looked as if she was about to cry. “I’m so sorry! But no, your majesty. We were not told that you would need two rooms! And the inn is full!” she wailed.

“Sh...shhhhhh...it’s ok,” Elena said soothingly, holding her hands out towards the girl in an attempt to comfort her. “Don’t worry about it, we will make do. Please just point us in the right direction. We do have the room for two nights, right?”

“Yes your majesty. Please let me show you to your room. I know the village elder was waiting for you. Would you like me to send word for her to meet you downstairs in the dining room?”

“That would be most helpful, thank you,” Elena replied and followed the girl up the stairs and down to the end of a hallway. The girl pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the last door. She looked over at the crown princess and said, “It's not much but it is our largest room.” she bowed her head and continued, “Please forgive the lack of luxury, we are but a humble fishing village.”

Elena smiled kindly and said, “This will be perfect. Thank you for all of your hard work!”

Nodding, the girl handed the room key over and, with a quick curtsey, hurried away to her other duties.

Mateo met Elena's eye and shrugged. “I think you scared the poor thing. You should be ashamed of yourself,” he deadpanned, as Gabe and Naomi snorted with laughter behind them.

“I know,” Elena said, head hanging in mock shame, “I am a terrible person.” Perking up, she put her hand on the doorknob and said, “Well, shall we see what manner of awkwardness awaits us, my roommates?”

Upon opening the door, the little group took a step inside. The room was quite a bit smaller than Elena's bedroom at the palace but was clearly designed to accommodate a family. There were two decent sized beds on one end of the room and a cozy sitting area with a small sofa and a pair of wingback chairs arranged around a pretty little area rug by the window.

“Well, isn't this nice?” Naomi said, looking around, one hand on her hip. 

Gabe stepped past the girls and walked around the room, looking as if he were trying to secure the perimeter. “This will do, I'll sleep on the floor and Mateo can have the couch. Elena and Naomi can take the beds.”

“That works for me, though I don’t mind sleeping on the floor,” Mateo said, “but shouldn't we plan to keep watch at night?”

“Yes, you and I will each take a watch, so between us and whichever jacquin is on patrol, Elena should be secure.”

Elena rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips in exasperation. “Really? I don't think that's necessary. We are safe here. There's no reason you two should be losing any sleep this week.”

“Elena, just let me do my job for once, ok? You have guards outside your room all night long at the palace, why should it be any different here?”

“Because I don’t have anyone else in my room at the palace, but there are 4 of us here. What could possibly go wrong?”

Mateo groaned, “Ugh! Elena! You know I hate it when you say that! Now everything is going to go wrong.”

She laughed and said, “Oh, Mateo, you’re so funny! Fine, take watch all you want. But just know that if you guys are losing sleep, then I am too. I’ll be taking watch with you.”

“Me too!” Naomi said.

It was Gabe’s turn to roll his eyes. “Why can’t you just let us do our job?”

“Because you’re my friends first. It’s just for a few days and, really, if you’re that concerned about something happening overnight, then it’s smarter to have two people on watch to make sure the other stays alert.”

Gabe couldn’t argue with that logic, so he let it go. Elena stepped over to one of the beds and set her satchel down upon it. Rummaging through it, she pulled out her neatly folded clothes, along with the small bag containing her hairbrush and toothbrush, and placed them on the nearby bedside table. Peering inside, she decided to keep the Scepter of Light with her inside the satchel. She didn’t know if she would need it or not, but she couldn’t just leave it in this room.

She turned and walked over to where Mateo was rummaging through his bag where she peered over this shoulder and said lightly, “Whatcha doin?”

He jumped a bit and turned towards her, grinning, “Elena! I didn’t hear you walking over here. I’m just trying to lighten my load a bit.”

“Oh? What do you have there?”

“Just my tamborita, my spellbook, and a small satchel of potions that may come in handy.”

“Oooh! Really? What potions did you bring?”

His eyebrows furrowed a little and that characteristic look of concentration crept onto his face as he pawed through the bag to take a quick inventory. “Let’s see, we’ve got some healing potions, some sleeping potions, a few antidotes, a shapeshifting potion, some invisibility potions, among others.”

“Wow! That’s quite a collection you’ve got there.”

“Eh, you just never know when you’ll need a good potion. Better safe than sorry, right?” He looked up and grinned her favorite crooked smile as he shrugged.

“We should probably go downstairs and see if the village elder has arrived,” Naomi interrupted the pair.

Glancing quickly at her friend, Elena said, “Yes! You’re right! Thanks Naomi.” Looking around, Elena asked, “Are we ready then?”

Elena led her little entourage down the stairs to the main floor of the inn. Upon entering the dining room, Elena saw a small group seated at one of the tables –– two men and a woman –– who appeared to be waiting expectantly for someone. As the princess approached the table, the three occupants –– village elders, perhaps –– stood and looked uncertainly at her, as if they weren’t sure she was the one they were waiting for. Elena thought that while it felt odd that no one around there recognized her, it was somewhat of a relief to be free of the pressure of having her every move dissected and analyzed. 

“Greetings,” Elena said with her best diplomatic smile and a respectful dip of her head, “I am Crown Princess Elena Castillo Flores. Am I correct in assuming that the three of you are the village elders in this region?”

The three looked at one another, a hint of panic showing in their wide eyes as –– before Elena could protest –– they dropped, as one, into a deep bow.

“Your majesty!” said the woman in the middle, “Forgive us for not recognizing you. We are honored that you have come to visit our humble villages. Welcome to Pueblo Luzon.”

Elena said quickly, “Please, rise. Truly, the pleasure is all mine. Shall we sit and make introductions?”

Elena sat on one side with Mateo at her right, and Naomi and Gabe at her left. The three elders sat opposite the princess, the woman in the middle and two men on either side. Elena guessed that the woman must be the elder of Pueblo Luzon.

“As mentioned, I am Princess Elena. This,” she gestured to Mateo, “is Mateo de Alma, Royal Wizard of Avalor, and this,” she gestured to Naomi and Gabe, “is Grand Councilor Naomi Turner, and Lieutenant Gabriel Nuñez of the Avalor Royal Guard.

Mateo felt a little thrill that was a mixture of pride, excitement, and nerves each time he heard someone introduce him by his official royal title. He tried his best to look and act the part, striving to honor his grandfather’s memory by doing his best to live up to the title of royal wizard.

The woman bowed her head respectfully in acknowledgment of the princess's words and said, “I am Doña Mira Estrada, the village elder here in Pueblo Luzon.”

Doña Mira looked to be in her mid fifties, with long greying hair that Elena could see was once a glorious raven colored treasure. Her hair was bound in a thick braid that fell down her back and was nearly as long as Elena’s. Her hands showed that she was no stranger to hard work as they were rough with calluses and looked strong. She wore a white homespun blouse with a colorfully patterned wrap about her shoulders and a long purple skirt. Elena could see that her naturally copper toned skin was a bit wind chapped, and wondered if she spent her days working in the harbor with the fishermen.

Doña Mira continued, “Here on my right is Don Diego Velasquez of Pueblo Montaña and on my left is Don Juan Morales of Pueblo Lluviam.”

Elena nodded to each of them in turn. “Thank you for taking the time to meet with me today. I'd like to personally know more about your village’s troubles with these highwaymen. There's only so much that can be conveyed through a message and since the problem does not seem to be going away with the measures we've taken so far, I would like to see if we can find the root of this problem and take it out for good.”

The the elders looked at each other in surprise. Doña Mira said, a hint of emotion coloring her voice, “Princes Elena, we did not realize that you were personally attending to this matter. Of course, we will tell you everything we know.”

“I know we sent a small contingent of soldiers to train up a militia to help patrol the roads. How is that working out?”

Don Juan spoke up, “It is going well, for the most part. Most of the men and some of the women in each village have volunteered to work with the soldiers. They have all received training and weapons, and they take turns patrolling the roads around the villages. That way, no one misses too many days of their work. The militia is volunteer only because the villages can't afford to pay them for their time. If they don't work, they can't support their families.”

This concerned the princess and she made a mental note to bring the a issue up to the council at their next meeting. She asked, “Does the militia seem to be making a difference?”

“Yes, the militia and the soldiers have been able to fend off several attacks. But there are only so many patrols and much road to cover. The bandits are clever, they are learning to avoid the patrols. The patrols are most useful when they are able to escort travelers.”

“We were surprised when a few jacquins moved into the area recently and started helping with the patrols. They have been most helpful,” Don Diego interjected, “Nearly as helpful as the entire militia. They patrol by air and have stopped several attacks on their own.”

The elders and the princess continued their discussion while Naomi helpfully took notes. They shared many useful details, including observed habits and patterns of the bandits, when they are most likely to attack, and where their favorite hiding spots along the road were. No one had more than a vague idea of location of their base, however. There had been no casualties, but several injuries and countless frightened travelers. Elena could see that this was starting to affect the villager’s livelihood, and needed to end. Now.

Mateo had been quietly observing the conversation, listening to the facts as they were presented and noting the subtle changes in the princess's tone that alerted him to her growing distress over the situation. He knew that Elena was fiercely protective of her people and the fact that there was an unwelcome presence in Avalor causing pain and suffering could not be ignored. 

He realized then, with an internal groan, that she was going to insist that they personally confront the bandits to stop them once and for all. He agreed that it needed to end, and he wasn't afraid to do whatever it took. No, the problem was not that he lacked concern for the villagers or the courage to face the bandits, it was the thought of Elena facing such danger. He loved her bright, burning spirit. She was like a shooting star, blazing through the night sky –– determined to bring hope to everyone she met. But sometimes, he thought– sometimes, she was too quick to leap into danger. 

Mateo knew there would be no convincing her to do any less than eradicate the bandits, so he determined then to try and at least help her to come up with a plan that had the potential to succeed without being reckless. He must keep his beloved princess safe as she did the right thing. They were strong together and he knew that together with their friends, this was possible. 

Elena rose from the table and walked the village elders to the door, thanking them once again for their time. Once they had left, the princess turned to her friends and said cheerfully, “Well, that has given us a lot to talk about and a lot to plan. But, for now, it's getting late. It must be close to dinner time.”

People were already starting to trickle into the dining room, and a group of musicians was warming up on the small stage at the front of the room. Elena gestured for her friends to follow as she found a smaller table for the four of them. The room was open and bright, with windows on all sides, offering a view of the mountains on one side and a view of the ocean on the other. The tables all seemed to be arranged around an open area in the center of the room that Elena assumed was a dancefloor. Once they had claimed their table, they sat and listened to the musicians as they began a series of lively Avaloran folk tunes. It made Elena wish that she had brought her guitar with her, she loved making music even more than listening to music. That was probably due to growing up in a home full of music and laughter. As she tapped her toes to the music, she reached under the table and, finding Mateo’s hand, interlaced her fingers with his. He looked over at her and smiled that half smile that she loved, she smiled in return.

_ A penny for your thoughts. _

_ I miss my family. I think it must be the music. _

_ You haven’t even been away from the palace for an entire day, you silly girl.  _

_ I know. _

_ I’m sorry you miss your family. _

_ It’s really not that bad. I’m happy to be here with you. _

_ Have I mentioned lately how much I love you? _

_ No, I don't think you have in the last five minutes, and that's entirely too long. _

_ Well, I love you, you amazing, beautiful, clever girl. _

Elena jumped as a piece of bread smacked her in the cheek. She looked over to see Naomi grinning at her. “You guys are doing it again.”

Mateo snorted but laughed at the look on Elena’s face and squeezed her hand again.

“The food arrived while you two were making puppy love eyes at each other,” Naomi said. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“I guess we should eat so we can get back to the room and figure out what needs to be done tomorrow,” Elena said as she threw a mock glare across the table at her friend. The four of them ate their dinner with little fanfare, while Mateo and Elena continued to hold hands under the table the entire time –– Mateo contentedly drawing soft little circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

Once they had finished eating, Elena led the way back upstairs to their room. Once they had shut themselves in, they gathered in the sitting area as Naomi pulled out her notes from the meeting. Elena and Mateo took one small sofa while Gabe and Naomi took the chairs.

Mateo rifled through his bag and pulled out a piece of Avaloran chocolate, setting it on the small table in front of them.

“Oooh! Dessert!” Elena cried out. “Who’s that for?” She looked eagerly at the chocolate, hoping it was for her.

Mateo grinned mischievously and said, “This one? It’s not for anyone. I thought it would be fun to tease you with chocolate you couldn’t have.”

He laughed, trying to pull away as Elena pinched him in the arm. He pointed to the chocolate and said “ _ reproducio”.  _ To Elena’s delight, the single, lone chocolate multiplied into two dozen chocolates. 

She hugged Mateo excitedly and kissed him on the cheek, and then grabbed a handful of the chocolate as she popped one into her mouth. “Have some chocolate” she said to Naomi and Gabe who practically fell off their sofa from laughing at Elena talking with her mouth full of chocolate.

“No wonder Esteban gives you such a hard time!” Naomi gasped from laughter. “You are one of the most unladylike ladies I have ever met!”

“Thats no joke,” Gabe muttered under his breath.

“So,” Elena said pointedly over the fits of laughter coming from her friends, sitting up tall and attempting to look dignified with a smudge of chocolate on her cheek, “from everything the elders told us, I think that the best thing that we can do for these villagers is to remove the bandits from Avalor.”

“Well, that's pretty obvious, isn't it?” Naomi said.

“Sure it is, but now we know that more extreme measures need to be taken,” Gabe said. “I know you were reluctant before, but we should send a company of soldiers to root them out.”

“There’s a problem with that plan,” Mateo said. “These bandits are led by a sorceress. A company of melee soldiers would be wiped out in a second without magical reinforcement of their own.”

“You really think that fifty soldiers couldn’t take down one sorceress?”

“Could they take down Shuriki?”

Gabe opened his mouth to retort, but closed it. There was no argument against that point.

“What did you have in mind, Elena?” Mateo asked, knowing exactly what she was about to say.

“I think we should take down the bandits ourselves.”

Naomi looked at her in surprise, “Really? You really think we can do it?”

“Sure! Why not? We’ve the element of surprise, the best swordsman in Avalor, an exceptionally talented royal wizard, and a grand councilor with no shortage of clever ideas and plans. I think that between the four of us and our jacquin friends, we could absolutely win.”

“No,” Gabe said. “There is no way I can allow you to put yourself in that much danger! And what would your grandparents say?”

“They’re not here and you can allow me becuase you can’t tell me what to do,” Elena shot back, her eyes flashing.

“Here we go again,” Naomi said with a roll of her eyes.

“Before you two start fighting again,” Mateo cut in, “Let me just point out, Gabe, that arguing is pointless. Elena is the crown princess and is ultimately the one who decides what she does. We can make our concerns known and let her make her own choice. If her choice puts her in danger, we’ll still protect her with our lives. So, let’s not fight, ok?”

Elena looked at Mateo gratefully and then back at Gabe, who said with a sigh, “Fine, do you have a plan?”

“No, I hadn’t gotten that far. That’s why we’re talking now. “

Mateo pulled a map from his bag and, moving the chocolates into Elena’s hands, rolled it out on the little table. “This, here,” he pointed to a spot on the map, “is where we are. Here’s the road south. The two mountain villages are here, and here. If the bandits have two bases, one between each village then I’m guessing they are here and here.” He pointed to two markings on his map. 

“What are those marks?” Elena asked.

“Those are known Meruvian ruins in this area. They are well off the road and probably well hidden among the foliage in the jungle.”

“That would make perfect sense!” Naomi exclaimed. “They are a good shelter where no one would be likely to stumble across them. And if the Malvarans are as closely related to the Meruvians as we think, they probably have cultural ties to those ruins as well.”

“That’s an excellent point, Naomi!” Elena said enthusiastically. 

“So, we know where they probably are,” Gabe said, “But how do you plan to remove thirty armed men and women from Avalor with only four of us and three jacquins?”

“By outsmarting them. I just don’t know how yet. I think that if the bandits are anything like our assassin, they are probably the lowest class in Malvara and little more than slaves. They may welcome the chance at freedom if we can eliminate the sorceress.”

“So that means we should focus on defeating her,” Mateo said thoughtfully, the wheels in his mind already spinning with possibilities.

“Yes, that doesn’t mean that her lackeys won’t come to her aid,” Gabe said. “That means that we need to be prepared for a big fight.”

“What if we put them to sleep?” Naomi said thoughtfully.

Mateo looked at her. “That is a great idea! If we can find their water supply, we could taint it with the sleeping potions I’ve brought along. It’s strong enough that it will last a few days, so no one should wake up during a fight.”

They discussed the details of the plan for a little while longer before they decided it was time to get some sleep. The four of them took turns using the washroom to change for bed. It was agreed that Naomi and Gabe would take the second watch, which left Elena and Mateo on the first watch. 

Elena said, “Gabe, go sleep in the other bed. There’s no point in sleeping on the couch if I’m not using the bed. I’ll switch with Naomi when it’s your turn.” Gabe reluctantly agreed and went to the bed.

Elena grabbed her hairbrush and went to make herself comfortable on the sofa next to Mateo, who was already there and reading from the codex. As Elena began the process of taking her hair down from the twisted knot it was in, she thought through the events of the day. It was hard to believe that so much had happened in just a single day. They had traveled across the entire kingdom, been threatened by bandits, arrived at a beautiful seaside village, and learned about the mysterious bandits plaguing this region. Now they were planning a battle to eradicate the bandits once and for all.

Once her hair was untwisted, Elena started the arduous process of brushing the enormous mass of hair. She loved her hair but taking care of it was an annoyance. As she struggled to remove the tangles from the back of her head, she felt a warm hand close over hers, and that voice that sent warm shivers up her spine spoke quietly in her ear, “Here, allow me.”

“You don’t have to–” the princess started.

“I want to,” replied the royal wizard

She allowed Mateo to take the brush and turned so that she was sitting on the sofa with her back to him, her knees hugged to her chest. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly, “I’ve never had anyone brush my hair for me before, aside from Mami when I was very young.”

“Really?” Mateo paused –– truly surprised by that statement. “I would think that as the crown princess, you would have ladies maids to do that for you every day,” he commented as he resumed the gentle brushing of her hair.

She laughed quietly, so as not to disturb her sleeping friends, and said, “You should know me better than that. I don’t want or need a servant to do those simple things that I’m perfectly capable of doing for myself. Other nobles may do that, but not me. It just seems excessive.”

“Hmm,” Mateo said thoughtfully and continued working the brush through her hair.

It was true, Elena had never expected anyone to brush her hair for her, had never wanted anyone to. But allowing Mateo to do it– well, it was nice. It felt like an intimate, but sweet gesture on his part. She was ok with allowing him that bit of intimacy –– to be that close to her, both emotionally and physically. The fact that he was brushing her hair of his own accord made her realize that he truly would do anything for her, and that nearly overwhelmed her with that feeling of being loved and adored. She knew he expected nothing in return, but it made her wonder. What could she possibly do to demonstrate her love for him in such a selfless way?

Mateo soon finished brushing her hair, and upon laying the brush on a nearby table he draped his arm along the top of the sofa which was a clear invitation for Elena to make herself comfortable. So that was exactly what she did. They sat like that, the two of them cozy together on the couch, holding hands, and chatting quietly for the next few hours. They talked about their theories about Malvara’s intentions, ideas for driving the Malvaran bandits out of Avalor, spells Mateo was working on, and types of magic that Elena wanted to learn next –– among other things. Their watch was quiet and uneventful, which suited them just fine. When the watch had ended, the two of them woke their counterparts and switched places, thankful for the opportunity to sleep a few hours before dawn. As Elena was drifting off to sleep she smiled as she thought about what needed to be done over the next few days and how everything would be ok so long as she was surrounded by friends to watch her back and had Mateo by her side, ready to catch her if she fell. 


	17. Chapter 17

The next day dawned, as bright and beautiful as the last. Gabe and Naomi roused the sleeping princess and wizard, one of which required a bit of extra encouragement. Mateo knew that Elena was not a morning person and liked to sleep a bit later than most. Since they weren’t on vacation and had a mission to accomplish, it was not the time for extra sleep. 

She wasn’t responding well to Naomi’s shakes and threats, so Mateo offered his assistance. He motioned for Naomi to step back and –– grinning mischievously ––  pointed a finger at the sleeping beauty in front of him, conjuring a tiny splash of water and sent it splashing onto her face. She jumped out of bed with a yelp, looking groggy and a little dazed, as if she didn’t quite know where she was. The combination of her shocked look and the water dripping off of her face and hair sent Naomi, Gabe and Mateo into fits of laughter. 

“Good morning, princess,” Mateo said, laughing all the while.

As Elena was starting to remember where she was and realized why her head was dripping with water, she looked at Mateo, eyebrows drawn together and her lips arranged in a pout, saying, “Why are you trying to give me a heart attack? I can think of much better ways for you to wake me up.”

“Don’t be such a drama queen, or should I say, a drama princess,” Naomi said with a grin.

“I thought that your method for waking deep sleepers was quite effective when you used it on me. You only have yourself to blame for this, you know,” Mateo said reasonably, still trying to get his laughter under control.

“That’s a good look for you,” Gabe said in amusement.

“Hush, you!” the princess hissed at her royal guard.

“You two need to get dressed. We can have breakfast and then meet up with Skylar, Migs, and Luna to tell them about the plan,” Naomi said.

“We also need to scout out those ruins so that we don’t go into this fight blind. We need a strong strategy,” Gabe added.

Elena smiled and grabbed her clothes and went to the washroom to change. Once she was finished, she gave her hair a quick brushing and twisted it back in it’s twist knot from the previous day. Breakfast was eaten with little fanfare and the group stepped outside into the brisk morning air. Elena stuck her fingers in her mouth and blew a long whistle. A moment later, three sets of wings could be heard flapping in the breeze. The three jacquins landed in front of them and greeted the princess and her friends.

“Good morning guys! Did you find a comfy spot to sleep?”

“Yeah! There was this great spot up on that cliff right in the middle of a grove of coconut trees,” Skylar said enthusiastically.

“Sounds wonderful!” Elena smiled at his excitement. “If you take us there later, we can double your coconut stash.” Then she got down to business. “We spoke with the village elders yesterday afternoon. They gave us some good insight into the bandit’s habits. Our plan is to take them down, here and now. Well, not right now, but before we leave in two days.”

Migs and Luna looked a little surprised, “Really princess?” Migs said, “You’re going to fight these criminals? I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Right?” Gabe said.

“We’re not going to fight, much. I hope. We are going to try and outsmart them so that we can set a trap.” She proceeded to explain their plan for the trap to the jacquins. 

Luna said, “That sounds like a great plan but how will you drive them away?”

“We’re still working on that part. I was hoping one of you might have an idea. Truthfully, if my suspicions are correct, we only need to take out the sorceress. In Malvara, the magic wielders are nobility and the non-magic wielders are little more than slaves. I think that with the high ranking sorceress gone, they will be much more cooperative and leave of their own free will.”

“But if we defeat the sorceress and drive her back to Malvara, she will just come back –– most likely with reinforcements,” Naomi said reasonably.

“True,” Migs said thoughtfully, “There is another way.”

“What do you suggest?” Elena asked curiously.

“The jacquins are a magical race, we can do more than just fly. We have the power to create portals to access other worlds, among other things. As the sworn protectors of Avalor, we have had many occasions over the centuries to drive evil out of Avalor. Often before the humans were ever aware of the threat. We have a certain portal that we create to send the threat to a dimension reserved specifically for enemies of Avalor. I believe this situation warrants such measures.”

Elena, eyes wide in awe, said, “Incredible! I had no idea jacquins possessed such powers!”

“What? Did you think our sole magical ability was flying princesses around?” Luna asked with a feline grin.

Blushing, Elena said, “I guess I had never thought about it. I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry about it, princessa! You learn something new every day, right?” Skylar said cheerfully.

“Thanks Skylar,” Elena smiled and turned to Migs, “Mateo showed us a map that shows two Meruvian ruins deep in the jungle, which matches the thieve’s description from yesterday. We think that the bandits may be using the ruins as their base camps.”

Luna piped in, “That’s possible. Do you know where these ruins are?”

“According to the map, there seems to be one between Pueblo Luzon and Pueblo Montaña to the east and another between Pueblo Montaña and Pueblo Lluvian to the west. I think we should scout them out. I’m sure that with the map, they’ll be no problem to find from the air. Would you guys mind helping us scout this morning?”

“But of course, your majesty!” Migs said with a bow of his head.

“Hop on!” Skyler said.

So they took to the skies, heading southwest. Pueblo Montaña was about ten miles to the south of Pueblo Luzon and was located high in the mountains in a small fertile valley where they were able to raise livestock and grow crops. The trees weren’t too thick on this stretch of the mountains so they could see a bit of what was below. They spotted the ruin about three miles east of the road, almost at the halfway point between the two villages.

“Migs! Could you please fly down and quickly scout the immediate area to see if there’s a good place for us to land without being detected? After running into those thieves yesterday, I suspect that there are no jacquins in Malvara. So they won’t be suspicious to see anything that isn’t human flying around their camp.”

Migs agreed, and descended into the forest quickly. Skylar and Luna kept high in the sky. A few minutes later, Migs came flying back. “There are definitely signs of an active camp here, but the place seems deserted. I’m guessing that they all go out during the day.”

“They are probably out preying on travelers,” Gabe said with disgust.

Follow me,” Migs said quietly and led them to a spot about fifty yards behind what looked to be the main structure of the ruin. The brush there was overgrown and easy to hide in. 

“This is a good time to investigate inside the ruin, see if we can find their supply of water or any other clues.”

The group crept toward the entrance of the building, trying to be as stealthy as four humans and three jacquins could be. It was decided that Luna, Migs and Skylar would lounge casually in front of the entrance, hopefully frightening anyone who approached into thinking they were ordinary jungle cats who would sooner eat them than look at them. One of them would roar as a signal to the group that people were approaching and then avoid a fight by retreating to the rendezvous point. The four teenagers slipped quietly inside the ruin, searching for clues. This ruin was fairly large with vaulted ceilings and at least one level below ground. They started at the bottom and worked their way up. Once they had gone downstairs, they hit the jackpot. There were crates of supplies everywhere. They peeked into several and found food, clothing, and wine. Lots of wine. 

“Ooh! Look at all of the wine!” Elena whispered.

“If the chalices littered around this camp are any indication, they must drink wine often,” Mateo said.

“Then we should probably find whichever cask has been opened and spike that one with sleeping potion,” Elena replied.

After a bit of searching, they found the cask that seemed to be the current supply of wine. 

“Is it empty?” Naomi whispered, trying to shake it and found it heavy with wine.

Mateo rummaged in his satchel and pulled out one of his potion flasks. “We only need about half a bottle for a cask this size. These potions are very potent. Using any more would be excessive and wasteful –– and could possibly cause permanent damage to the drinker.”

“You said that this will knock them out for three days?” Gabe asked.

“Yes, though on a particularly large person, it may only last for a day and a half. Body mass versus potion concentration will be affected, but it will work for the majority of them.” 

“Perfect!” Elena said. “Mateo, please do the honors.”

Mateo poured half of the potion into the wine cask and –– once sealed –– pocketed the flask.

“Perfect! I’m guessing they’ll drink the wine with their evening meal. It should be late enough that people falling asleep everywhere will not be terribly suspicious,” Elena mused.

“Just remember that they may not all drink the wine and that will leave a few awake,” Gabe said.

“Any number of passed out bandits will give us an advantage.”

“I don’t think the sorceress stays here,” Mateo said, “I don’t sense any lingering magic.”

“Well, there’s always the other ruin, hopefully we’ll find it in the same condition as this one –– empty,” Elena said.

They quietly prowled back to the entrance, thankful for this uneventful foray into the enemy camp. Once they had gotten back on the jacquins, they flew to the southwest in search of the other ruin. It was in about the same position in relationship to the two villages, only to the west this time. Migs went down to scout and came back with a less positive report.

“The layout seems similar to the other ruin, but there is a guard at the entrance. I didn’t hear any other voices so I think that the coast is clear otherwise.”

“Thanks Migs! You’re the best,” Elena said. 

“Why would they have a guard here, but not at the other ruin?” Mateo asked.

“I doubt it’s to guard their supplies,” Naomi quipped.

“There must be something else in there,” Elena said. “Or maybe the sorceress is so arrogant that she requires her belongings to be guarded? Let’s go find out. Migs, please lead the way.”

They landed in another overgrown grove behind the ruin.

Gabe said, “Shhh, I’ll take care of the guard,” and prowled silently away to catch the man unawares. A moment later, they heard a quiet scuffle, and a thud followed by a rustling of the grass. Gabe peered around the corner and signaled to the group that the coast was clear. 

As they approached the unconscious man, Elena said, “Mateo, can you give him the sleeping potion now? Perhaps we can hide him and let him sleep for a few days.”

Mateo nodded and poured a few drops into the man’s mouth. They drug his sleeping form to a nearby hollow, leaving him to sleep it off, and then approached the entrance to the ruin –– heading to the lower level. The bandits had arranged everything nearly the same as the at the other camp. It took almost no time at all to find the open wine cask, which was mostly empty. They moved that cask to the back of the group and pulled a full cask out, uncorking and preparing it for use later that night. Once it had been spiked with potion, they pulled it to a conspicuous spot where it wouldn’t be missed. 

Elena poked around the other chambers, and found a few supply crates containers of food, weapons, and clothing in a chamber on the upper level.

Mateo said, “I can sense the sorceress’s magic here. It’s faint, so I don’t think she is currently here. But she has been here very recently.”

Elena nodded and continued checking each of the chambers on the main floor. They came across a chamber that gave them pause. 

“Wow! Look at that mural!” Naomi said, interest piqued. Ever since the archeological dig she led in Avalor City, she had been especially interested in archaeology and other historical finds.

“The painting is definitely Meruvian,” Mateo said, “I think it’s telling a story of some sort.”

The mural showed what Elena recognized as a map of northern Avalor. Across the ocean to the north was a group of islands that she thought must represent Malvara. One of the islands had a great black pillar rising from it. Looking at that pillar sent unpleasant shivers down Elena’s spine. As if she should recognize it for something less than pleasant. There were little people painted in Malvara and what was once Meru. The Meruvians wore white robes and one of them carried what looked to be the scepter of light. The Malvarans wore black robes and were circled around that black pillar. The next frame showed the same pictures, except only with Malvarans –– the Meruvians were gone from the map and one of the Malvarans held the scepter.

“Do you think this is an account of when the Meruvians disappeared? Did Malvara have something to do with it?” Elena asked in astonishment.

“Wow,” Mateo breathed, “This is a unique discovery. A clue to what happened to the Meruvians.”

“Once we drive these pestilent bandits from our land, we can send a team of archaeologists to study these ruins. But for now, I think we’ve seen everything there is to see.”

A jacquin’s roar sounded from the entrance, and they all froze in place.

“What do we do now?” Naomi said nervously. 

Elena looked around, trying to think of a solution when Gabe said, “The clothes in the supply crates! Maybe we can disguise ourselves. I’ll go back to the entrance and pretend to be the guard we put to sleep. You three figure out some way to act natural and get out of here without looking suspicious.” At that, the four of them ran back to the chamber with the supply crates and rummaged through the crate full of clothing. 

“Here, these cloaks are perfect,” Gabe said as he swung a cloak around his shoulders and pulled the hood over his head, effectively shadowing his face. The other three each put a cloaks on and hurried back to an area near the entrance that looked to be a common area as there was a fire pit with a variety of bedrolls surrounding it. They sat casually around in that area so that they could see the entrance but not look out of place. Naomi pulled a deck of playing cards from her bag and dealt them a round of Jacquins Flight. They could see Gabe standing guard at the entrance to the ruin while a pair of bandits approached. They called out to Gabe who nodded at them as they came through the entrance. 

Elena’s heart raced with nervous anticipation as the footsteps came closer. She knew that they needed to act natural but her first instinct was usually to deal with the problem head on, not hide. She also knew that –– in this case –– hiding was exactly what they needed to do. They were not prepared to fight 15 bandits and a sorceress. Her heart skipped a beat as the footsteps stopped right behind her. “Oy! Where’d ye get those?”

“Knicked ‘em off one o’ them caravans we raided earlier today,” Naomi said in a fairly convincing attempt at faking a lower, more masculine voice. “We’ll deal ye a round tonight, yeah?”

“Sounds good,” and they kept walking, heading down to the lower level.

“Where’d you learn to talk like that?,” Elena whispered to her friend.

“I grew up around a horde of sailors, I’ve heard just about every accent on this continent. But don’t worry about that now, here’s our chance. Let’s get out of here before anymore of them show up!” Naomi hissed at the princess.

Looking around, they crept to the entrance and, gesturing to Gabe to follow, made their way to the overgrown grove that their jacquin friends left them in. They hunched down, waiting for the jacquins to meet at the rendezvous point. 

“That was close!” Elena said, still in a whisper lest any other members of this group passed them by. The four of them hastily stowed the cloaks in their packs and waited, as silent as the grave, for the jacquins to return.

It wasn’t long before Skylar and Luna came to retrieve them. 

“Migs stayed in the air to keep an eye out for any other returning bandits,” Luna explained.

“Come on, princessa! Let’s get out of here,” Skylar said, eyes darting around, searching for trouble.

Soon, they were airborne again and flying back towards Pueblo Luzon so the humans could go and eat their lunch. Elena insisted that they make a pitstop at the coconut grove that Skylar was so excited about so that Mateo could use his magic to double his coconut stash. Skylar was over the moon with happiness when he saw the small mountain of coconuts that Mateo created for him.

The jacquins left them at the inn to go do whatever it was that jacquins did during the day –– Elena suspected it involved eating and napping in the sun. Once inside,  she decided that they should order their meal and take it up to their room. They had some plans to make and she didn't want to be overheard. Gabe and Naomi volunteered to bring the food up, so Mateo and Elena headed up the stairs.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Mateo stepped in front of the princess –– plucking the key from her hand –– and pushed the door open, holding it so she could enter the room first.

“Such a gentleman,” she smiled sweetly over her shoulder as she swept across the room and plopped onto one of the sofas.

Shutting the door, Mateo followed after her and sat on the sofa next to her, sliding his arm smoothly around her shoulders and drawing her close for a quick kiss to her cheek, before he said, “You do know that what we are planning to do is extremely dangerous, right? I’m not just saying this as your overprotective guard, this seriously has the potential to go horribly wrong for all of us. You of all people should know the dangers of facing a sorceress.”

Elena opened her mouth to reply, but closed it –– eyebrows knit together as she thought on his words. Then she flashed a saucy little grin at him and said, “You’re cute when you worry, you know that?”

“Well thanks, but I think that you are just trying to distract me. Do you really think that this is a good idea? Your grandparents are going to have a fit when they find out about this.”

“Yeah, I know. I was sort of hoping that they wouldn’t find out.”

Mateo snorted, “Right, because word that the bandits disappeared while you were staying here will never reach the palace. I wouldn’t be surprised if your grandfather has agents assigned to this area who have been instructed to keep an eye on you while you’re here.”

“Really? You think so?”

“Yeah, I do. He’s been keeping an eye on the situation and how do you think he is doing that if he doesn’t have eyes here?”

“That’s a good point. But, back to the original question. Yes, I do know that this is going to be dangerous. In spite of the popular opinion on my sometimes impulsive behavior, I really have thought this through and have evaluated our options. I’m hoping we can be smart and come up with a solid plan because this really needs to be taken care of. These villagers need to be able to go about their lives without fear. Plus I’d really like to see the look on the ambassador’s face when he finds out his ‘distraction’ has been eliminated.”

Mateo smirked at that last bit, shaking his head a little in amusement at her feistiness. He loved her spirit, he truly did, and he would stand with her regardless of the danger, but he couldn't help but worry for her safety. If he thought it would do any good, he'd insist that she stay behind and let him and Gabe deal with it. But he knew that was just wishful thinking. It would kill her to willingly send her friends into danger without her, he understood this about her. He agreed that these villagers needed their help and Elena was right –– there was no other way of taking care of the problem.

As he pondered these things, he found himself staring at this beautiful, brave girl that he loved, and dedicated himself to doing whatever it took to not only keep her safe, but to do what was needed to ensure peace in Avalor.

She glanced at him and noticed his stare. “A penny for your thoughts?” she asked lightly.

Mateo blinked, once, twice, and then swallowed hard. “I’m thinking,” he began, “that you are fearless, reckless, impulsive–”

Elena looked a little hurt so he hurried on before she could interrupt. “But you are also brave, beautiful, kind, and loving. I'm thinking that you, mi amor, are amazing.”

“You really think so?” Elena whispered.

“Yes, and I'm thinking that I adore your determination to free our people from this danger. I’m thinking that I will gladly stand with you to make sure sure that happens, to whatever end.”

She felt her throat tighten with emotion and a burning behind her eyes as she listened to him. After forty-one years in that amulet, she knew what it meant to be utterly alone, with no hope. The memory of that feeling would haunt her the rest of her life, she was certain. The crown princess felt a driving need to do everything alone, it was something she struggled with on a daily basis. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust anyone else, but her experience in the amulet had left a permanent mark on her soul. 

She had been isolated from the world while aware of every second for forty-one years with nothing but time to ponder the last moments before her imprisonment –– her parents’ deaths, the fear in Isabelle’s eyes as Elena left her with Alacazar, her grandparent’s tears over the death of their daughter. She had thought of her own failings to protect her family and her kingdom. It didn’t matter that she was only sixteen and wasn’t supposed to become queen for another decade, her family had suffered and she wasn’t able to stop it –– that burden was with her every second she was inside the amulet, and had developed into a fierce, burning desire– no, a need to protect her family, her friends, and her kingdom –– with her life. 

She was learning to rely on her friends more and more, but as the crown princess, she couldn’t help but feel somewhat alone, on a pedestal –– not above everyone in the sense that she was better, but that there was no one who could truly come alongside her and bear the weight of the crown with her. But Mateo –– brave, sweet, loyal, wonderful Mateo. He would stand with her, to whatever end. And that meant more to her than he could know. He may not have realized it then but she knew that if she had any say in the matter, she was going to marry that boy someday. 

She turned to fully face him, her heart shining in her eyes. “You really mean that?” she whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek. These weren’t tears of sadness, no, they were tears of quiet joy.

He gently cupped her face in his hands, brushing a tear from the corner of her eye with his thumb. “Elena,” he said fervently, “of course I do. To whatever end.” He leaned forward and kissed a tear from the corner of her other eye, and her breath caught in her throat as his lips gently brushed against her skin. Her eyes closed as she leaned into his touch. His lips moved softly down to her cheek where he kissed away another stray tear that had escaped. She turned her head, ever so slightly, to meet his kiss with one of her own, and for a moment, they remained like that –– simply enjoying the closeness, their lips moving softly, sweetly together in a moment of pure perfection.

They once again entered that secret world where only Elena and Mateo existed –– they forgot that they were on a mission, they forgot that they were far from home, and they forgot that they were in a room that they were sharing with two other people as the door flew open and Naomi and Gabe strolled in carrying four lunch plates. They froze as they beheld the crown princess and the royal wizard of Avalor clearly engaged in a private, intimate moment of sorts.

The couple shot apart as if they had been burned, both of their faces beet red.

“Really guys?” Naomi asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, though her eyes twinkled with happiness for her friends. “We leave you alone for 5 minutes and this is what you do?”

Gabe just looked at the ceiling, the window, pretty much anywhere but at the kissing couple.

“Well, at least there are no secrets. You know exactly where the two of us stand now, isn’t that what you wanted?” Elena quipped in an attempt to act natural, as if finding her kissing Mateo like that was a perfectly normal everyday occurrence –– though her heart was thumping from the embarrassment of being caught in the act. 

“True, this shouldn’t come as a surprise to me. Anyways, we’ve got the food. Let’s eat!” 

Naomi and Gabe took the chairs and they all ate with their plates in their laps. 

Elena looked around at her friends and said seriously, “I think we need to confront the sorceress tonight.”

Gabe nearly choked on his food in surprise. “What?!” he sputtered, “Why tonight?”

“I don’t want to risk the potion wearing off too soon and have to fight more bandits than need be. Believe it or not, I do not have a death wish.”

“Sure could have fooled me,” Gabe muttered.

“Seriously though, if we’re going to do this, let’s get it done.”

“What makes you think the sorceress will be conscious?” Naomi asked.

“Because I think she’ll notice everyone falling asleep around her and figure out that it’s a magical sleep. Well, she will if she’s a decent sorceress anyways.”

“How do you plan to confront her?” Gabe asked, wheels turning as he started considering battle strategy.

“First we need to scout the area,” Mateo said. “One of us can use the invisibility potion. Just a small mouthful will last about 2 hours, which is more than enough time to sneak into the ruin and look around to see how many have had their wine already.”

Elena looked at him with a smile, “Excellent idea, Mateo. We will definitely do that. Who’s the sneakiest one of us? I am absolutely willing to do it, but I’m trying to not give Gabe and Mateo a heart attack on this trip.”

“I volunteer,” Naomi said with mischief dancing in Her eyes, “I actually know a thing or two about being sneaky.”

Gabe looked like he was about to object but Elena cut in, “Perfect! So Naomi will scout and report back to us where we’ll be hiding in that overgrowth. Once we know what we’re facing, we will go together to confront the sorceress.”

“We shouldn’t go inside the ruins. That is her territory that she knows well, we need to draw her outside,” Gabe said.

“Ok, that makes sense. So we’ll stand outside the ruin and call her out. Mateo, I need you to have a shield spell ready. I’ll give her the option to leave or pay the consequences. She’ll probably give me some dramatic speech about how we are no match for her, blah, blah, blah, and then attack. Have an offensive spell ready to follow up with. I’ll prepare some offensive magic as well. I’m getting pretty good at force magic so if any of the fighters comes at us, I can magically push them away. I’m sure fire or ice or wind could be useful.”

“Got it,” Mateo said, “and just remember to be confident with your offensive magic and you will be successful.”

“Do you think I should use the scepter?”

“Actually, yes, I think it’s power will really give her pause. Plus if Malvara is truly after the scepter, she may become distracted by it’s presence. Just be careful, you won’t be useful if you pass out.”

“I can probably manage a few spells before I’m too tired, but I’ll be careful. Gabe, make sure you have your sword at the ready and watch our back in case of a sneak attack. Once we have her well distracted, we’ll have the jacquins swoop in to create the portal behind her. I will use my force magic to push her through. But have your force spell ready, just in case something happens to me, Mateo.”

“What will I do during the fight?” Naomi asked.

“You’re really good with a rope,” Mateo said, “Maybe we can buy a length of rope in the marketplace or from one of the fishermen. It would be really helpful if we could tie up the sorceress, that way she won’t be able to disappear before the portal has been opened.” 

“That’s a great idea!” Elena said excitedly. “Maybe, once you're done scouting, you should stay with the jacquins and they can swoop in with you at the opportune moment, just in time for you to lasso her and one of them to create the portal. I’ll be ready with my force spell.”

Naomi thought about that for a moment, “Yes, I think you’re right. That would be the perfect job for me. Ok, I’ll do it.”

“We should probably go and get Skylar, Luna, and Migs, so that we can get their opinion and approval of the plan.”

Once they had finished their meal, they took the dishes down to the restaurant and stepped out into the warm, sunny afternoon. The sea breeze felt magnificent on Elena’s face. Once again, she whistled her signal to their jacquin friends, and once again, they answered her call. Elena explained the plan in detail to the three jacquins who listened intently, and once she was finished, looked at one another thoughtfully.

“It sounds like a good plan,” Migs said slowly.

“But–,” Elena said.

“We’ll need all three of us to create the portal and it will take a moment to create.”

“Ok, well, how long will it stay open?”

“It should stay open for about 5 minutes.” 

“Can you close it sooner than that?”

“Oh, yes! But unattended, it will fade within a few minutes.”

“Ok, so let’s focus on subduing her first, then you can create the portal.”

“That should work,” Migs said with a nod.

They agreed to meet back up later that afternoon and then headed down to the marketplace. It wasn’t nearly as large scale as the Avalor City Via Mercado, but it was still pretty impressive for a remote village. There were dozens of varieties of fish, meat, and produce that looked too good to eat. There were even handmade items such as the colorful ponchos favored in the villages and warm, homespun blankets with tassels on either end. Fishmongers were shouting about their wares, children were running up and down the road, laughing and having a great time. There were even a few street musicians playing lively Avaloran melodies that echoed cheerfully off the stone buildings around them.

They found a merchant who could supply them with a long rope that Naomi was able to attach to her belt. No one paid their group any mind. The villagers were no strangers to outsiders and none of them recognized Elena as the crown princess. 

The group meandered through the marketplace and along the docks for the rest of their afternoon free time, until it was time to meet up with the other half of their team. The sun was beginning it’s descent in the west, as the jacquins carried them to the agreed upon ruin and let them dismount in the overgrown thicket behind the building. Luna stayed behind to wait for Naomi while the other two took to the skies, as the humans peered through the branches and into the camp. It looked relatively quiet from the outside.

“Naomi, are you ready?” Elena asked.

“Yes, where’s the potion?”

Mateo handed over the potion and reminded her, “Just a mouthful. 2 hours should be more than enough time.”

Naomi took a drink, and handed the flask back to Mateo, who pocketed it. Mateo, who had an intimate knowledge of magic and had experienced the effects of dozens of spells, still thought it an odd sensation to watch someone vanish before his eyes.

“I’m going in,” Naomi hissed and they could hear her soft footsteps in the grass.

They waited, nerves on edge, for about ten minutes –– Gabe looked especially anxious, as if he was about to bolt after her. No one stirred from the camp in that time. Finally, they could see footprints in the grass signaling that Naomi was back. She joined them in the thicket and said, “There's ten asleep already, two awake, and three not accounted for.”

“And the sorceress?” Elena asked.

“On the second level shouting at the two who are awake to stay away from the wine and to get the others awake, now.”

“That's the trouble with sorcerers,” Mateo said with disgust. “They rely solely on their gift that they don't actually study magic and the certainly don't stoop to such base measures as studying potions. If they did, she'd be able to concoct a reversal potion from ingredients around here in about two seconds.”

Seeing that Elena looked a little offended, he added, “You don't have to be like that. You can choose to round out your magical education if you wish.” 

She grinned at him and turned back to the group. “Gabe, do you think you can handle two swordsmen?”

“I'm offended that you'd even consider it a problem for me!”

Elena laughed at that and turned to the jacquins. “Ok, Luna, please ask Migs and Skylar to keep an eye out for the other three and to intercept them if possible.”

Luna nodded and Naomi, still invisible, climbed on her back. “This is so weird!” Luna muttered in response to having an invisible person on her back just before she took flight.

“Ready guys?”

Both Mateo and Gabe nodded and followed after Elena.

Once they reached the cave entrance, Elena shouted, “Come out, come out! Wherever you are!” Mateo laughed to himself at the childish singsong quality to her voice. It was as if she was being patronizing on purpose which, he thought, she probably was..

As predicted, two of the bandits came running, followed by a middle aged woman with wild dark curly hair and wearing oddly familiar billowing back robes. Her robes looked just like the ambassadors robe’s. She carried no staff, which was good. That meant her power would be more limited without a focus.

Steeling herself for the fight, Elena stepped forward, Mateo and Gabe close behind, weapons drawn. She said, in her most confident and commanding voice, “By order of Elena Castillo Flores, Crown Princess of Avalor and the grand council, you will leave Avalor immediately or suffer the consequences!”

The sorceress cocked a sardonic eyebrow and replied, “Oh really? And who is going to make me? You? And what army?” She threw her head back and cackled in amusement, then continued in a low, threatening voice, “I’m going to assume that you are the one responsible for poisoning my men. Because of that alone, your life is forfeit.” 

Elena gasped as the sorceress raised a hand to cast a spell –– upon her hand was a black ring exactly like the sorcerer's ring from her dream. The woman paused. “Wait, I know your face. You're the Avaloran princess! Oh, you foolish, foolish girl! You never should have come here, but this is perfect –– for me!” She cackled again, looking maniacal in her excitement. The woman looked as if Navidad had come early. “Forget your life, you are coming with me, girl!” This time she did send a spell flying towards them.

“Over my dead body!” Mateo shouted angrily as he jumped in front of Elena and cast a shield spell over the three of them, sending the sorceress’s magic bouncing back towards her, hitting one of the bandits square in the chest and turning him into a solid block of ice.

The other bandit rushed forward at that moment, sword drawn, but was quickly cut off by Gabe, who kept him busy while Mateo and Elena focused on the sorceress.

The sorceress put a hand on a hip and looked smugly at Mateo. “Oh, a child has come to play with fire!” she crooned at him as she slung a flaming orb in their direction. Elena threw out a hand, concentrating with all her might and sent an ice cold bucket of water to meet the flaming orb, turning it to steam on contact.

“Nice one!” Mateo called to her, smoothly dodging another fireball with a dive roll, as he pointed his tamborita at the witch, shouting,  _ “vencci!” _ which sent a wall of force shooting for her that she just barely managed to dodge as she shot a spell into the ground. 

The earth beneath their feet started rumbling, and Elena was having a hard time keeping her balance. Gabe seemed to be having no trouble, but she assumed that he had trained for such possibilities. His opponent, on the other hand, wasn’t so lucky. He held his own, but seemed to be struggling.

Suddenly, the earth cleaved in two beneath Elena. Mateo grabbed her arm and pulled her against him to keep her from falling in the chasm that had opened where she had been standing a moment ago. Flashing her best smile in thanks, Elena remembered that this wasn't the time for getting lost in his eyes, and twirled back to face the witch. She grinned in triumph as she spotted a large boulder some distance behind the sorceress and stretched her hand out towards it. Straining from the effort of lifting something so large, she managed to will it into the air and send it hurtling towards the witch, who saw it coming from the corner of her eye and dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding being crushed.

She had just gotten her feet under her when Mateo sent a freezing spell straight for her, which forced her to drop to the ground yet again.

Elena could see that the witch was starting to tire. It was clear that she didn't expect two young Avalorans to challenge her with magic and actually be a threat.

_ Such arrogance, _ Elena thought with a roll of her eyes. She was tiring fast from her stunt with the boulder but she drew the scepter from her bag and pointed it towards the sorceress with a flourish.

The sorceress had seen the scepter, and her eyes gleamed with desire, as if she knew exactly what it was. “I'll be taking that too!” she screeched, raising her hand to send another spell at the princess but suddenly screamed and covered her face with her hands as she was surrounded by a wall of blinding white light. She stumbled around blindly, and she tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. Still blinded from the spell, she struggled to get back to her feet when Luna swooped down from the sky, and a disembodied lasso looped around the witch. 

Behind them, Elena heard a  _ twang  _ followed by a cry of pain from Mateo. She turned in panic just in time to see him stumble with an arrow piercing his shoulder. 

“Mateo!” she screamed in fear, lunging for him as he fell, his face twisted in pain. She caught him in her arms just before he hit the ground. She could see that the wound wasn’t fatal, the arrow had pierced the flesh but missed the bone, and he was breathing –– his breaths were shallow and his teeth were clenched together from the pain, but he was breathing. She gently lowered him to the ground and knelt next to him,  anxiously trying to examine his injury to figure out what she could do to help, when she looked up.

The three missing bandits were shouting and running towards them, two with swords drawn and the third armed with a longbow. The ones who had hurt him!

Her eyes narrowed as she took in the men who had been tormenting her people for months –– who had just seriously injured the boy that she loved –– and that infuriated her. Still kneeling next to Mateo, she threw out a hand towards the bandits and a wall of flame encircled the three men, who cried out at the flames that did not burn them but trapped them in place. She screamed to Migs, “Now! Open the portal now!”

Naomi had bound the witch from head to toe with her rope, so she wasn't going anywhere. Elena could hear the woman babbling in fear, begging to be set free, promising to do anything to make it right. Elena felt the tug at her heartstrings but couldn’t bring herself to set the witch free. She couldn’t see a merciful option that didn’t involve this woman  –– who had been the one responsible for the suffering of her people all these months, and had no remorse for what she had done –– running back to Malvara to report what had happened and regrouping, ready to cause more trouble.

Skylar, Luna, and Migs gathered behind her and drew a complicated looking circular diagram in the dirt. Then, as one, they placed their paws around the edges. The circle glowed and a window opened in the air just above the ground, an otherworldly darkness glaring back from the beyond.

“I have to concentrate on these flames or they'll attack again! Can you get her inside the portal?”

Gabe disarmed his opponent at that moment and quickly knocked him over the head with the pommel of his sword. Running over to the witch, he grabbed her shoulders and shouted, “Grab her feet, Naomi! We'll throw her in together!”

The woman’s feet rose into the air where the still invisible Naomi held them and on the count of three, they tossed her like a sack of potatoes through the portal. The jacquins stepped back and Migs spoke some sort of incantation that closed the portal. 

It was done. Elena couldn’t believe it. They had succeeded in taking out the witch. But what about her followers. Was her hunch correct? Would they be happy to defect from Malvara like the assassin? Or would they want revenge? If so, what would she do with thirty hostile enemies and only seven of them? 

She wanted nothing more in that moment than to see to Mateo’s wound, but for all of their safety, she must deal with their three attackers.

In a voice shaking with emotion, she said, “Gabe, can you come here and see to Mateo’s wound? Please, if there’s anything you can do, please help him,” she asked, her voice breaking at the end. Gabe nodded solemnly and made his way over to the injured Mateo –– conscious but clearly in a lot of pain. She knew that Gabe had battlefield first aid training, it was required training for all royal guard members and that Mateo would be better off in his hands for now than hers. It still killed her to not be at his side in that moment, but she leaned down to kiss his forehead and whispered, “You're going to be ok, mi querido, you understand me? You are not allowed to die. I won't allow it.” Elena saw a ghost of a smile play about his lips in spite of the pain.

Getting to her feet, feeling like her heart was breaking in two, she said, “Luna? Can you please keep watch over our unconscious friend over there? Naomi, could you please help her?” The two of them did as Elena asked.

She was starting to get that shaky feeling she got whenever she had used too much magic, but knew that she had to hold out for a few moments more until she could deal with these three bandits.

“Skylar, Migs? You two are with me.”

“You got it, princessa!” 

She stalked over to the wall of flame and, drawing her sword, she slowly lowered the wall of flame to see three of the men they had captured in the woods a few days before, including their leader. She raised an ironic eyebrow at them and placing a hand on a hip, she said, “Really? We let you go in the forest and this is how you repay us?” 

They stared back, faces pale and eyes wide with panic. She thought they looked wretched. They were nearly falling down from fear. Of her? The jacquins? Elena wasn’t sure. 

“We have defeated your leader. She is gone from this world for good. Your response to that will determine your fate.”

Silence.

“Did you hear me?”

“Yes, we heard you. We can’t believe it. It’s not possible,” the leader finally said hoarsely.

“I assure you, it is very possible. Seriously though, your leader really is gone. We defeated her and she won’t be bothering any of us again. I’m not sure what I’m going to do with thirty Malvaran bandits though.”

The leader stepped forward, head bowed slightly, and said “Look, we have nothing against your kingdom. We are just humble citizens of Malvara. We have no choice but to do what we are ordered to do. It’s obey or death, so we obey. Even if our orders are to do terrible things.”

“I understand that –– I really do, but what I need to know right now is what’s going to happen when the other twenty-seven of you wake up? Are they going to continue to torment my people? Are you all loyal to your homeland? It’s my understanding that any citizen of Malvara who does not have magic in their blood is little more than a slave. Is that true?”

“Yes, that is true.”

“Then are you all loyal to your homeland, or would you accept an escape if it became available?”

“I can’t speak for everyone, but I believe that most of us would welcome the escape. If I was free, I would go back to Malvara to join the resistance.” His counterparts nodded fervently behind him.

“There’s a resistance?”

“Yes, but I don’t dare speak anymore of it. But there is a resistance in Malvara, a group that opposes the old ways. The ways that allow sorcerers to subject their people to slavery just because they do not possess magical gifts.”

_ Interesting,  _ Elena thought as she filed that information away with the other puzzle pieces she had gathered. “Ok, I don’t want to hurt any of you. Before I set you free, I need your help though. I need you to communicate this information to the other twenty-seven of you so we can determine what will happen to them. I am choosing to trust you and will allow you to return to your homeland if you wish. But if any of you required sanctuary here, I can help you hide. Believe it or not, you are not the first Malvarans I’ve met who needed sanctuary to survive.”

The leader of the group looked at her curiously, “How could you possibly give us sanctuary? Who are you?”

Elena took a deep breath and, drawing herself to her full height, said, “My name is Elena Castillo Flores, Crown Princess of Avalor.”

The three men fell to their knees in shock from her introduction, bowing their heads. “Y-you are the crown princess? Your majesty! We are not worthy!”

“It’s ok, please. You don’t have to do that,” Elena said beseechingly, “Just help me figure out how to handle your sleeping countrymen. I would prefer to not be attacked by them just for trying to set them free.”

“Yes, of course, your majesty. We will help in any way we can.”

“Ok, then I need you to keep watch over the 11 who are sleeping here. They will awaken eventually but I must tend to my injured companion first. Migs, Skylar, please help them keep watch.”

Elena, finally freed from the obligation of dealing with the prisoners turned allies, turned and ran back to Mateo. She could see that he had passed out and she fell to her knees beside him. Tears streaming from her eyes, she took one of his hands in her own and brought it to her mouth where she kissed each of his knuckles. Her eyes remained locked on his face as she thought over and over again in anguish,  _ This is my fault. This is all my fault!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've been writing this story, I've found myself exploring these characters and developing them beyond the bounds of established canon. It's a fascinating process to me. As I thought about Elena and her experience in the amulet, I wondered how that affected her. I mean, she was stuck in that amulet for 41 years and was aware enough to test princesses, cursing and blessing them as needed. If she could do that, then what else was going through her mind? How would that affect her psychologically? Especially after having seen her parents murders and having to live with that for 41 years with no one to help her process that grief? The show makes it look like she bounced out of the amulet, defeated the witch and went about her life as a carefree sovereign ruler...but I can't help but think that it would be plausible that she has grieving issues and survivor's guilt to heal from.  
> Later parts of this chapter and the next will explore that issue. I've also got a WIP one shot that I plan to post after chapter 19 that deals with this issue, in accordance with my head cannon.  
> So, I hope you enjoyed the excitement, the fluff and the feels and thanks for reading! You guys are awesome!


	18. Chapter 18

Elena knelt in the dirt, still holding Mateo’s hand, and stared down in horror that a decision she had made led to this injury. According the Gabe, It seemed that Mateo had passed out from the pain. Even though she’d suffered a very similar injury in the not-so-distant past, Elena couldn’t help but worry. Gabe had removed the arrow cleanly from the wound, carefully cutting the arrow head off and pulling the shaft out of the wound. He had cut the sleeve of Mateo’s wizards robe away and tore a strip from the cloak in his bag to compress the wound and staunch the bleeding. 

Elena, her eyes shining with tears, looked at his dear face –– which seemed pale and grey. 

_ How could I let him get hurt like this? If I had made a different decision or had come alone–– or something! I could have stopped this! _

She remembered that he had healed her shoulder wound with one of his spells. Mateo had told her that she would eventually be able to use her magic for healing, but they hadn’t had the opportunity to practice yet. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to try, she thought about what it might look like for the flesh to knit itself back together. The muscles and the tendons and the tiny veins that held all of that blood. She imagined his shoulder whole and clean. 

“Here, let me,” she said to Gabe and gently brushed his hands away, removing the fabric and placing her hands over his still bleeding shoulder. She was exhausted from the fight with the sorceress but dredged up every last ounce of magic in her and willed it to heal her friend. She willed it with every drop of desperate determination she possessed. She could feel a gentle warmth beneath her hands as a faint light that increased in intensity glowed from where her hands met his skin, and spread throughout his shoulder. A moment later, it was gone. Her hands were still covered with blood, but his shoulder wasn’t. She gently lifted her hands and saw that the wound had completely disappeared, replaced with fresh, clean flesh. 

His color was already returning and his breathing became deeper and more even. Elena resisted the impulse to throw herself onto him and hug him with all of her strength –– she knew he needed some time to regain consciousness and crushing him in a bone gripping embrace would not be helpful. So, she continued to hold his hand and sent every prayer she could think of towards him. 

She held his hand in one of her own and had leaned forward to gently brush his hair from his eyes. She took the time to really look at his face and catalogue every feature. The hair, oh the hair. It was a close tie for favorite feature next to his lips. That adorably messy hair –– she loved to run her fingers through it every chance she got. And that stubborn lock that always hung just between his eyes that was her personal favorite. She saw his thick, dark eyebrows that she knew to be so expressive. She thought about the way they furrowed when he was concentrating on a spell and the way they raised ever so slightly when he looked at her with love. His eyelashes –– she appreciated each one. She couldn't see his eyes, but she adored his eyes. They were so warm, and they sparkled with joy or twinkled in amusement. She loved how, sometimes, she felt as if she were looking into a window that opened to the depths of his soul. His nose and his lips –– goodness! Those lips! She really liked his lips. She loved the way they smiled and the way they pursed together when he was concentrating. She loved how soft they were against her own when they kissed. She thought fondly of his cheeks, and the way they turned red –– probably more often than he realized. It was adorable the way he would blush each time he felt a little awkward –– she was sure that she probably blushed just as often as he did. 

_ Please be ok, mi querido! I need you to be ok, _ she silently pleaded.

It felt like an eternity, but, in reality, was only about fifteen minutes, before Mateo stirred. She saw his eyelashes twitch as consciousness found him again. She squeezed his hand and softly stroked her hand across his forehead, moving his hair away from his face.

“Mateo? Mi querido? Are you ok?” she whispered anxiously as he continued to stir. Finally, he opened his eyes, and, looking a bit groggy, met her gaze with a sleepy smile. 

“Hey Elena,” he said in a slightly gravelly voice, “I'm so glad that you're ok.”

Elena covered her mouth with her free hand, tears shimmering in her eyes as she choked out, “Me?! You're worried about me?! You're the one who got shot with an arrow! I'm so sorry, Mateo. This is all my fault, I'm sorry,” she sobbed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. 

It nearly broke Mateo’s heart to see her in such a state –– especially because of him. He still didn't feel quite up to sitting, but he squeezed her hand and said softly, “Shhh...it's ok, Elena. I'm ok –– more than ok really. Whatever this is, it's not your fault.” He turned his head to look at the shoulder where he'd been hit and crinkled his forehead in confusion. “Wait,” he said, “I'm pretty sure I had an arrow sticking out of that shoulder before I passed out. And I remember it hurting a lot more. What happened?” He looked up at Elena and asked, “Did you–“

The princess nodded and whispered, “I did.”

He looked at her with awe and wonder shining in his eyes. “Wow, we've never worked on healing magic. This is amazing –– you are amazing. How?”

“I guess I just wanted it badly enough. I figured healing would work in the same way any other magic did, so I tried. It was easy to concentrate on the magic when you're that desperate for it to work.”

He moved his arm a bit and said, “It feels exactly as it did before the fight. Well done, mi amor.”

She smiled tremulously, still on the verge of tears, but said, “Thanks, I just needed you to be ok. I'm so glad that it worked.” She paused a moment before saying, “How are you feeling?”

Mateo groaned a little, “My shoulder feels a bit sore, but overall I'm just exhausted. I tried to sit up, but I just feel ill every time I attempt it.”

“Do you need a doctor?” she asked anxiously.

“No, no, I'm fine. Really. I just need rest.” He smiled warmly up at her, his eyes betraying his exhaustion.

“Ok, we'll get you back to the inn as soon as possible, but first I need you to tell me how to make the reversal antidote for the sleeping potion so we can wake these guys up.”

He gave her a questioning look and said, “I've got the antidote in my potions bag, but could you please fill me in on why we're waking a horde of dangerous bandits?”

“Two reasons. First, their leader is gone and I've got three who wish to defect from their Malvaran slave masters. They are pretty sure that most of their brethren will want to do the same and have pledged themselves to help me communicate their options. Second, even if they weren't sure, I can't just leave 27 potentially dangerous men asleep in the forest just to wake up and start tormenting the villagers again.”

He pursed his lip thoughtfully. “I suppose that makes sense. I'm not excited about this, especially since I'm in no position to watch your back, but I trust your judgement on this. Especially since I don't hear Gabe throwing a fit,” he finished wryly.

“We've got to wake 27 Malvarans and explain the situation to them, it may take some time. Do you want me to have Naomi and Luna take you back to the inn?”

“No, definitely not. I want to be here to see this. Even if there's not much I can do to help,” he said.

“Ok, can I at least help you sit up? I don't want to leave you lying alone in the dirt.” 

Mateo thought about that for a moment, assessing his strength, before nodding. “Yes, please. My strength is returning slowly. Could you help me over to that boulder over there? I'll be able to lean against it and still see everything.”

Elena gestured to Gabe to help her with Mateo. They carefully helped him to his feet and carried his weight between them over to the boulder he'd indicated. Once they had set him down, Elena retrieved Mateo’s satchel and pulled out the appropriate antidote bottle before turning it back over to him. 

Turning to the three Malvarans, she said, “First, I want to make it perfectly clear that any who do not desire sanctuary or escape will be imprisoned. I cannot allow enemies of Avalor who have committed crimes within my kingdom to run free, especially not back to the Malvaran council of mages. Do you understand?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Ok, who should we wake first?”

One by one, the Malvarans were awoken. Mateo watched the princess with pride at her charming way with words and her compassion towards men and women who were recently her enemies. He loved how she always tried to find the best in people and gave them the benefit of the doubt. He understood her heart and embraced it, even though it sometimes put her in danger and caused him no end of worry. Mateo supposed that was one of the reasons why he was eager and thankful to be her personal guard –– so he could protect her when things went wrong. Thankfully, this time, things went right.

He watched as each one heard the story of what happened and how each one looked at their countrymen in shock and disbelief. Every single one of them looked overwhelmed with gratitude for their freedom. A few expressed worry for their families if they disappeared but all eventually came to realize that they could help their families best by taking this opportunity to fight for their freedom. Apparently, the lowest class citizens were spelled by their masters that triggered unspeakable consequences if they tried to run away. The sorceress had this group spelled to her will and with her departure from this world, they were free from her magic. This was truly their only chance for escape.

Once all fifteen of the Malvarans at that camp were awakened and had made their decision, Elena told them to make their way to the other camp and wait until she returned as she needed time to make arrangements for them. She then sent Naomi and Luna back to the village with a sizable pouch of gold to find a discreet sea captain to assist the Malvarans. 

By that time, Mateo was able to walk on his own with a bit of effort, so Elena helped him to his feet and guided him with an arm around his waist over to Skylar, who had laid down to make it easier for the young wizard to climb up. Elena insisted that he sit in front so that she could help keep him balanced. Gabe and the Malvaran man who seemed to be the leader of the group climbed onto Migs. The Malvaran man looked a little nervous, having seen this jacquin pin his companion to ground a few day before –– but he went along with it.

All fifteen of the Malvaran citizens were asleep at the other camp. It seemed that they had all sat down to their meal together. Mateo stayed with Skylar, who kindly allowed him to remain seated on his back while they watched the princess speak with the Malvarans. It went pretty much the same as before. A few seemed reluctant to run for freedom but realized that they would be executed for failing to protect their master if they returned to the council –– this was widely recognized this as a great injustice.

In the end, a few from each group accepted Elena’s offer of sanctuary as a crewmate on a ship, a few chose to accept passage on a ship to the far continent to start a new life on their own, and the rest decided to return to Malvara to join the resistance. They packed what they needed to survive and ransacked what was left of the camps to make it look like they were defeated and forcibly drug off by an enemy.  

Elena informed the Malvarans at the second camp that their brethren would arrive there soon and that all of them needed to meet her in the woods a mile outside Pueblo Luzon the next morning once one of the jacquins arrived to inform them that the preparations for their departure had been made. She also advised them to cut their hair and shave their beards if they wanted to blend in with the Avalorans and avoid the notice of the militia and royal guards. They left the leader with them to oversee the group and headed back to the village with Migs and Skylar.

Upon landing, Elena sent Gabe to find Naomi and fill her in on the details she missed after she left so they could make the necessary additional arrangements. Elena assigned herself the task of helping Mateo back to their room for some much needed rest. 

He was still a bit unsteady on his feet and his face was rather pale, so Elena pulled his arm around her shoulders and slid her arm around his waist. Really, it wasn't much different than how they typically walked together aside from the fact that he was leaning heavily on her. They made their way into the inn and slowly up the stairs to their room. Once inside, he started towards the sofa but Elena tugged him over to the bed, insisting that he had earned full use of the bed. Mateo found that he really didn't have the strength to argue, so he complied and collapsed onto the bed while Elena busied herself by fussing over him.

“Here, let me adjust those pillows, so you can lie comfortably. What about your wizard's robe? It still has blood on it and that horrible tear. Can we clean and fix it with magic?”

“Yes, but I don't think I can do any magic right now. After healing my shoulder, fixing a stain and a dirty, torn robe should be a piece of cake for you.”

She cocked her head to the side and said, “You think so?”

“Think about everything that happened when you healed my shoulder. The flesh knit itself back together and the blood around the wound vanished.”

“Oh! I see! I should think of repairing your robes the same way I thought about repairing your shoulder. I think I can do that.”

She pulled the pieces of his robe together and thought about how it looked before the battle, the pieces of fabric whole and clean. Closing her eyes, she willed that image into reality. When she opened her eyes again, Mateo was smiling at her. “I think it worked. Take a look.”

She looked down and laughed with delight. It had worked –– the sleeve of his robe looked as good as new. “I did it! It's getting easier every day!”

Mateo grinned when he saw that she was feeling rather pleased with herself. He thought back a few months to when they had just started trying to tap into her magic, and was impressed with how far she had come in such a short time. He thought it a testament to the depth of her power. Yes, she was determined and focused, and it helped that she had a guide and mentor. However, even with those details in her favor, it still should have taken years for her to make as much progress as she had. He was interested to discover the true extent of her abilities.

The young wizard was drawn away from his musings when he felt a tug on his foot. He looked up to see Elena trying to tug off one of his boots. “What are you doing?” 

“Well, you're recovering from exhaustion and blood loss so I'm going to make sure that you are as comfortable as possible. We've got the bed, the pillows, the clean robe, now we'll take care of the boots. You can't tell me that it's more comfortable to sleep with your boots on. Since you can barely walk, and I doubt you can bend over to remove them yourself, I've decided to help you. 

“Well, I can't fault you there. But when you're done, I'd like it if you sat and rested with me.”

Smiling softly, she tugged off his other boot. “It's a deal.” 

Mateo watched Elena busy herself around the room, making sure he was well taken care of. She sort of reminded him of a mother hen. It was adorable really.

“You know,” he said, “I was really impressed with that magic you conjured during the fight. Especially when you turned that fireball into steam. We’ve never really talked about offensive magic before. That was some really quick thinking on your part.”

Elena blushed at the praise and said, “Thanks, it was actually kind of fun.”

He groaned, “Of course you'd find it fun. How about we find an assassin AND a sorceress for you to battle the next time?”

She beamed and said eagerly, “Could we? Consider it an early birthday present for me.”

“You're incorrigible, you know that?”

“But you still love me!” she quipped in a sing song voice. 

“That, I do,” Mateo responded with a dramatic sigh.

“Seriously though, you were amazing too, the way you dodged so quickly and fired off spells as if it were a dance. I also never thanked you for pulling me away from that chasm, so, thank you.”

He said, mischief twinkling in his eyes, “That was the fun part, pulling you into my arms, it was like an old knight and princess story come to life. Though I thought you looked a little distracted by my dashing good looks and were about to kiss me.” He grinned with feigned arrogance.

She turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, but laughed at the hilarity of how accurate his observation was. “You caught me, it's all true.”

“Really?” he asked incredulously, eyebrows raised in surprise. “You were really about to kiss me in the middle of an epic battle for your life? You, mi amor, need a few lessons from Gabe in battlefield basics.” He laughed again.

“That is probably true,” Elena said lightly as she crawled onto the bed and sat next to him cross legged, lightly brushing a hand across his forehead. “Your dashing good looks are rather distracting. I'm actually surprised no one tried to snatch you up years ago.”

Mateo snorted, “Right. You probably don't know this, but spending all of my free time as a recluse cloistered in a dark basement with a library of musty books isn't exactly a recipe for meeting girls. Though, truthfully, I had never given romance much thought until you came bounding into my life.” He looked thoughtful for a moment and then flashed her a roguish grin. “So, which of my ‘good looks’ do you find most distracting?”

Flashing a flirty smile in response, she said, “Well, first, there's your hair.”

“My hair. Really?” He was dumbfounded at this confession, she thought his hair was the most distracting thing? “Wait, you mean it's embarrassing, right?” he said as his hand flew self consciously to the back of his head.

“No! I most certainly do not,” Elena said indignantly. “I love how messy it is and how there's this one lock,” she reached over and twisted that one stubborn lock around her finger, “that hangs in the middle of your forehead. You have no idea how happy I was that you left your hair alone for the royal ball. Whenever I look at your hair, I think about how nice it feels in my fingers.” She smirked at him as she gently ruffled his hair. 

“You always surprise me. I am rather fond of your hair too, it's so long and beautiful, almost magical. It reminds me the fur of the Zorascuro–”

“Wait? A what?”

“The Zorascuro, a magical dog with shining black fur–”

Elena’a eyebrows crinkled in confusion, “You're comparing me to a black  _ DOG _ ?!”

“What?” Mateo asked, realizing that he must have said something wrong, and, looking sheepish, he hurried to explain, “It's a powerful magical creature that lives deep in the jungle and is said to be a mighty protector of the weak and vulnerable. It's fur is a beautiful, shimmering black with healing properties.”

Elena just smiled and shook her head a little, understanding that it was a very Mateo kind of compliment. Leaning over to kiss his forehead, she smiled against his skin and said, “Thank you, mi querido.”

Mateo regained his composure and grinned, “But I wouldn't say that's the most distracting thing about you.”

“Oh really? What is it then,” she said by way of a challenge.

“Your eyes of course, silly girl. Remember that time you ploughed into me in the hall and sent my books flying?”

Laughing, she said, “How could I forget? Isa teased me about that for weeks!”

He smiled at the memory. “Well, that was the first time I had been close enough to really look into your eyes. I noticed how they sparkled with joy and how they were such a warm brown, like melted chocolate. I found myself later wishing I'd had time to count each of the golden flecks. That was the moment that I started wondering if there was more to us than I had realized.”

Elena laid down next to him, propping herself up on an elbow, her head supported by a hand, and said teasingly, “Is this close enough? I've got time.”

“Close enough for what?” he asked, playing coy.

“To count the flecks in my eyes, of course.”

“I don't know, I think you may need to come a little closer.” She leaned toward him, pretty sure she knew where he was going with this, but willing to play along with his not-so-subtle flirtation. “Maybe just a little closer.” She had just leaned in another inch, their faces inches apart, and stared into his eyes. 

Before he could do anything, she closed the gap, brushed her lips against his and leaned back to look at him. Giggling at his surprise, she said, “That brings me to the second most distracting thing about you, which was what distracted me during the fight.”

“What's that? Do pray tell.”

A feline grin spread across her face as she kissed him again and said, “Your lips, of course, silly boy.”

Mateo blushed at that, but was pleased. Being more of a scholar growing up, he'd never really thought about romance and had no idea how to talk to girls. Really, he had always felt like a walking, talking bundle of awkwardness. Always tripping over his feet, dropping things, or speaking in terms that went way over the heads of everyone his age and even most of the adults in his life –– he'd always been self conscious in public and had trouble mustering the confidence to be sure of his abilities. He preferred books, had few friends, and just hadn't been interested in romance. 

But then Elena came into his life and they just clicked. It was like they were two puzzle pieces that completed each other. It didn't take long for him to be truly comfortable around her. She was clever and bright and understood most of his explanations, which gave him the confidence to be himself –– not just around her, but around others too, though he occasionally still had a tendency to say something awkward, even to her. She had believed in him when no one else had, not even himself and his magical powers grew exponentially because of it. Over the past year, as their friendship grew, he'd managed to outgrow his awkward stage. Mateo was beyond thankful that he was now capable of walking across most stable surfaces without falling on his face or knocking something over.

He remembered the shyness and self consciousness that defined him over the weeks after he'd realized what she truly meant to him but before she'd realized the same. Though he'd been good at putting in the stoic face, he struggled internally with carrying on a normal conversation with her, as distracted as he'd been. But now– now, being with her felt like some hole inside had finally been filled, he felt confidence like he'd never felt before. Though he was still a little shy about talking with others, he'd found a new level of confidence when he was around her almost as if he were a whole new person. He found himself feeling a bit bold and even flirtatious when they were alone. Some of the things he'd playfully said to her surprised him. They were never disrespectful or inappropriate but he couldn't imagine ever flirting like that with anyone or in front of anyone besides her. Elena truly made him a better person and she had become the light of his life. For that, he was glad.

Grinning, he replied, “But of course I knew that, as often as I've caught you staring. You try to be subtle but I'm onto you.”

Giggling, she lay her head down next to his. “You know me too well, mi querido.”

They laid quietly for awhile, both considering the events of the day until Elena became very quiet and still. Mateo had felt her mood shift, and though he couldn't see her face, he thought she seemed troubled.

“What's wrong?” he asked quietly, concern coloring his tone.

“Nothing– it's nothing,” she replied in an overly casual tone.

“I'm having a hard time believing that, and I know you well enough to know that something is bothering you. Please tell me, so I can help.”

Taking a deep breath, Elena hesitated a moment but finally replied, her voice cracking with emotion, “It's just that you were seriously hurt and I wasn't able to protect you.”

“You do realize that part of my job description is that I am expected to get hurt so that you don't, right?”

“Yes, and that's bad enough as it is. I can't stand that I have to put my friends in danger to protect me. As the crown princess, it's my job to protect everyone. And today, I failed you.” Her voice broke and started crying into his shoulder.

With some effort, Mateo slid his arm under her quaking shoulders and held her close. “Shhh...it's ok. This isn't your fault, you haven't failed anyone.”

“It is my fault! I insisted on confronting the sorceress even though you guys warned me of the danger. I was foolish and arrogant to think that we could defeat her without any injury.”

“Elena, you were right though. The villagers needed our help and there was no way to help them from the grand council chamber. With this mysterious threat looming over you and the kingdom, it wouldn't be wise to weaken the city’s defenses by sending a bunch of guards to root them out. Besides, a wizard or sorcerer was needed to fight the sorceress and, in case you hadn't noticed, there's only two of those in the kingdom.”

The princess paused, thinking about his words as he continued, “And I believe I told you yesterday that I was going to stand by you in defending our kingdom, to whatever end.”

Elena gave a tiny sniffle and smiled to herself. “Thank you,” she whispered, the words thick with emotion, “I love you, mi querido.”

“And I, you.”

As they lay there in a comfortable silence, Elena feeling safe and secure in the arms of her love, she once again thought about her time in the amulet and considered revealing the emotional scars left by that experience. Not even her family knew about those scars. She knew that he deserved to know, especially since it explained so much of her tendency to carry her burdens alone, and why she was so fiercely protective of her people –– often recklessly throwing herself between them and danger. And maybe, she thought –– just maybe –– he could be the one to help her heal from those scars.

She coughed a little to try and clear her suddenly dry throat. “Mateo?”

“Yes?” he said, a little sleepily.

“There's something I'd like to tell you– explain to you. Something I've never told anybody.”

Suddenly feeling much more alert, Mateo said, “You can tell me anything.”

“I know we've talked about my time in the amulet in regards to the places I've seen and the princesses I tested in my quest to find the one who would free me, but I've never told you about how all of that affected me emotionally.”

Mateo froze at that, recognizing that this was one of those defining moments where Elena was going to allow him another glimpse into her precious soul. 

Struggling, he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position –– he wanted to be able to read her expression and let her know he was listening to every word. He took her hands and pulled her up too. They sat facing each other, cross-legged, their knees touching, on the bed. As her hair was still twisted back, Elena felt a little awkward without her ponytail to play with so she continued holding Mateo’s hands in her own. 

She told him about how she had been utterly alone but completely aware for forty-one years with nothing but her own thoughts to keep her company. She told about how her family’s suffering plagued her –– how her parent’s deaths plagued her, how she blamed herself for failing them all those years. Mateo finally understood that driving need she had to protect her loved ones, how her time in the amulet had taken a toll and left her with emotional scars that would require time and patience to heal. It was clear to him that while the burden of the crown was indeed heavy, it was made exponentially more heavy by this fear she had of failing her people –– the thought of even one person under her care getting hurt sparked in her an almost reckless desire to make personal sacrifices for the greater good.

Mateo reached out and softly caressed her cheek as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He said slowly, thoughtfully, “Thank you for telling me this. I'm sure it wasn't easy to relive those memories, but I understand now. I wasn't there forty-two years ago, but think you were still adorably impulsive and driven by your beautiful heart before the amulet. I think your heart was still full of love for your people and you were still fiercely loyal and dedicated to always doing what was right. It makes sense that facing Shuriki, dealing with the death of your parents, and not knowing if your remaining family was safe –– having to deal with all of that alone for so long would change you. I don't think that it took away from who you were but it left something behind.”

Elena had been looking down at their hands, listening to Mateo. She looked up and gave him a small smile, her eyes lined with silver. “I think so. I mean, I remember myself as those things, but without the desperate fear of failure –– of failing to protect my family and friends.”

“I get that you can't change the way that you feel, but you have to understand that nothing about your parents deaths was your fault. The guilt you feel? The perceived failures you blame yourself for? They are irrational. They may seem real to you, but if you could see the facts from another perspective, you'd see what I see.”

“And what is it that you see?”

“Let me ask you a question first. Who killed your parents?”

“Shuriki did.”

“Did you know she was planning to attack your family?”

“Of course not! None of us did.”

“Were you armed? With magic or weapons?”

“Well, no. We were preparing for dinner where mami and papi would join us as soon as they returned to the palace.”

“Did you choose to surrender and allow her to kill your parents?”

“No!”

“Then tell me, logically, how any of this is your fault?”

“It's not. I just wish I could have done something. Anything! To save them.”

Mateo reached out and tugged her over to him, so he could put his arms around her. She wanted to curl up in his lap the way she had the night of the royal ball, but she didn't want to hurt him while he was still recovering. She sat close to him and allowed him to take her in his arms.

“It's ok,” he said softly, as he kissed her hair, “to wish that you could have helped. It's ok to grieve. But that wishing is not the same thing as accepting the responsibility. That lies solely with that witch who purposely targeted and killed your parents.”

She pulled back just a bit so she could look at him, and said, “How are you so good at this stuff? I thought you were a wizard, not a counselor.”

Mateo took a deep breath and said, “Well, it's a long story, but my father was captured by Shuriki’s guards just after I turned eight –– we still don’t know what happened to him. I saw it happen but was powerless to stop it, my mother held me back. I grieved his loss for a long time and harbored a lot of guilt that I wasn't able to save him.”

Elena gasped in shock, covering her mouth with her hands, “Oh Mateo! I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell me?”

“It never came up. Besides, the point is that, thanks to my mother, I was able to eventually come to terms with it and move on. I know that I'm not responsible for his capture and I know that there was physically no way for me to help. I understand that the blame lies with Shuriki and whatever reason she decided to have him captured. I wish everyday that there was something I could have done, but I've channeled those wishes into my magic, into becoming strong enough to protect others. It was one of the driving factors that spurred me into training myself to be a wizard once I found my grandfather's workshop.”

Her eyes dropped to the bedspread where she idly picked at a stray thread. Quietly, with a hint of regret, she said, “I can't believe I didn't know this stuff about you. I'm so sorry.”

Mateo reached up and, with a finger, gently tipped her chin towards him and met her lips with a soft, comforting kiss. Pulling back, he fixed his gaze upon those lovely brown eyes, currently glazed with unshed tears, and said, “You have nothing to be sorry about. This is a topic I've never spoken to anyone outside my family about. And it's seven years in the past. But it seemed appropriate to bring up now.”

She hesitated as she thought about what she really wanted, and knew that she needed to come to a place where she could put the past behind her and live free of guilt while still honoring the memories of her parents. As queen of Avalor, she would need to be able to think clearly and make decisions without fear. So she took a deep breath and asked quietly, “Could you– would you help me?

“For you, mi amor? Anything.”


	19. Chapter 19

Several hours later, Gabe and Naomi returned to the inn with a positive report on the the progress of the travel arrangements for the Malvarans. They had been chatting happily to one another, feeling rather pleased with what they'd accomplished that day. 

As they climbed the stairs to their room, Naomi said, jokingly, “Do you think we'll find them kissing again?”

Gabe snorted and said, “I hope not! First, it's nearly midnight. Second, Mateo was in no shape to be doing anything but sleeping. Third, I can go the rest of my life not seeing that again and die happy.”

Naomi grinned, elbowing him lightly, “Not jealous are you?”

“Umm...no. Definitely not. I still haven't gotten over the last time. You can't unsee that stuff!”

Naomi laughed as they reached the door and pushed it open, pausing at what she saw. 

Mateo and Elena were fast asleep on the bed, both still wearing their clothes from the battle. It looked like they'd fallen asleep talking to each other. Mateo had an arm curved under Elena's shoulders while Elena was curled snugly into his side, an arm draped across his chest. Both were smiling a little in their sleep. 

Naomi's heart warmed at how peaceful they looked in that moment, and she quirked a half grin as she glanced sidelong at Gabe. Gabe, for his part, looked torn between saying “Awww” and wondering if he should leave the room.

“Do you think we should wake them?” he whispered to Naomi.

“I wish we could let them sleep until morning but we have things we have to discuss now, before morning.”

“Ok, but I'm not going to be the one to wake her. She's a little scary when she doesn't want to get up.”

Giggling, Naomi said, “Fair enough. I think I'm going to let our dear wizard take care of that for us.”

“Do you really think we should subject him to that? He did suffer a serious injury less than twelve hours ago.”

She grinned up at him and said, “We'll take our chances.” She then stepped over to Mateo's side of the bed and gently shook his shoulder, saying, “Mateo? Hey Mateo! You need to wake up! We've got a lot to talk about.”

He stirred a little and opened his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What time is it?”

“It nearly midnight, but Gabe and I just returned from the docks and we need to talk about our plans for tomorrow. BEFORE tomorrow gets here. Would you kindly wake the sleeping beauty next to you?”

Apparently not realizing that Elena was still there, he looked over and, sure enough, there she was. Though surprised, he was secretly pleased to find her still there. However, being the shy, private person he was, his face reddened and a sheepish smile crossed his face. Had his hand been free, he may have rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Calm down,” Naomi said, grinning, “I see nothing embarrassing here. Way less embarrassing than getting caught kissing, anyways.” Both Naomi and Gabe laughed at that.

“Ugh...fair enough. Fine, if you want me to wake her without sustaining another serious injury, you guys need to stop staring.”

“What's the problem?”

“Forget it,” he turned his back to them and brought his free hand over to stroke Elena’s hair, whispering, “Elena? Mi amor? We need to get up.”

She mumbled something and her smile widened a bit but she was clearly still asleep. 

Mateo decided to try another tactic, he kissed her forehead, kissed her nose and smiled against her lips, saying, “If you want any part of these distracting lips, you need to wake up.”

“I told you there were better ways to wake me up,” she said sleepily, eyes still closed as she closed the centimeters between them to redeem that promised kiss. 

Gabe cleared his throat pointedly as Naomi said, “Ok, that's enough puppy love for now. Could we please talk about our plans for the Malvarans tomorrow? 

Elena gasped and opened her eyes, surprised at finding that she had a highly amused audience. She struggled to sit up as she groaned, “I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep, what time is it?”

“It's nearly midnight. We just got back from the docks. Would you like to hear about what we've done and plan for tomorrow? Or would you rather go back to your cuddling for the rest of the night and wing it?”

“Fine, you merciless taskmaster. We'll get up.” Elena looked down at Mateo, who was still lying down. “Do you feel up to moving to the sofa over there?”

“Sure, I'm feeling better every minute. Honestly I think that I'll be back to one hundred percent by morning.” He sat up gingerly and made his way to the other side of the room.

A flood of relief washed over Elena, as she saw that he was moving around on his own. She, along with Gabe and Naomi, settled herself in the sitting area. Looking at Naomi, she asked, “Alright, how did it go at the docks?”

“It went rather well, actually. I found a captain who was willing to transport the majority of the Malvarans to whichever island they specify. They were happy to take the job and swore discretion.”

Gabe spoke up, “We both felt confident that they’d keep their word and ensure that the passengers arrived safely.”

Naomi continued, “While I was finalizing the details, I sent Gabe to see if he could find another ship traveling to the eastern continent.”

“I'm happy to report that I found another captain, who was scheduled to transport cargo to Enchancia, tomorrow. He was willing to take the passengers, who chose to run, east.” Elena giggled as Gabe reported in his business-like royal guard tone. 

“What?!” Gabe asked defensively.

“You've done great work today, but you're doing it again.”

“Doing what?” He asked, perplexed.

“Talking to me in that formal royal guard voice.”

“This is important!”

“I know and talking to me in your normal voice doesn't make it less important. Don't get yourself worked up on my account. Save it for Esteban and the captain of the guard.” Elena grinned at him and threw a pillow from the sofa at his head.

“Hey!” he said indignantly as he covered his face with his arms. Naomi and Mateo laughing at the exchange.

Gabe surrendered with a slightly disgruntled sigh of defeat “Fine, have it your way.” 

Naomi continued, “Between the five vessels at the docks, I was able to secure employment for the remaining men and women. All need to report to their ships by low tide tomorrow morning, which is in about three hours, so I guess ‘this morning’ would be more accurate. I’ve already asked Migs to send word to the Malvarans to meet us at the rendezvous point in three hours.”

“Ugh. Three hours? We're not going back to sleep are we?”

“I wouldn't advise it,” Gabe said. “It's important that we succeed in this and oversleeping would cause a problem,” he finished drily.

“We can sleep after we see them off,” Naomi assured her friend.

Elena agreed that this mission was too important to fail and nodded her approval at the plan.

Mateo spoke up, “Truthfully, this is for the best. I was concerned at the attention thirty men waltzing into the village in broad daylight would cause.”

Elena considered this for a moment. “You're right. Why didn't I think of that?”

Smirking, Naomi quipped, “Because as much as you wish you could, you can't do everything alone. That's why we're a team.”

Laughing, she replied, “That's probably true,’” then she continued sincerely, “Have I told you guys lately how thankful I am for your friendship and your dedication to helping me?” She smiled warmly at each of them, earning pleased looks from her friends in return.

Naomi grinned, though her eyes gleamed with emotion, and said, “Aww, Elena, you know we love you and each other. We’re a team and part of what makes our team so great is that we are all best friends. We know each other like no one else does.”

“And it helps that we want the same thing for the kingdom and generally agree on how to go about it’” Mateo added.

“Except Gabe,” Naomi said playfully, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Wait, what?!” Gabe said, sounding a little hurt.

“Oh come on, you know what I mean,  _ Mr.-Play-By-The-Book _ . You struggle with throwing the rules out the window when needed.”

“Hey! I go along with your crazy plans when it counts!”

“True.” She thought for a moment before her lips quirked into a playful grin. “Fine, I take it back.”

Naomi surprised them all by getting up from her chair and stepping over to Gabe’s chair, where she hugged him around the neck and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back just enough to grin at him and said, “I'm sorry, forgive me?”

Elena and Mateo exchanged amused looks.

_ I didn’t see that coming _

_ I told you they’d be great together, I am a genius! _

_ And exceptionally humble. _

_ Of course I am. _

Face reddening from the surprise affection, Gabe smiled and said, “Sure, you're forgiven. I couldn't stay mad at you if I tried.”

She laughed and sat back down, a slightly smug look on her face.

Elena beamed with happiness at Naomi as she cleared her throat and continued, “Ok, back to business. We meet the Malvarans in a little less than three hours. Naomi and I can take one group to the ship headed for Malvara. Gabe and Mateo, you two can take the other group headed for the eastern continent. Then we'll regroup and make sure that the others get to their respective ships and report for duty.”

“I do NOT like this plan,” Gabe said firmly. “You two should not be without either myself or Mateo to watch your backs.”

Rolling her eyes, but not wanting to argue, Elena said, “Fine, Mateo and I will take the group headed for Malvara. You will have to point out the ship, but we can handle it.”

Gabe looked mollified and Naomi chimed in, “Most of the workers will be going on one of those two ships. Only three will be on other ships. So we might as well take everyone with us. Gabe and I will take the remaining three workers.”

“Good idea. Ok so we have a plan, now we just need to stay awake for a few more hours. Do our jacquin friends know to meet us at that hour?”

“Already taken care of.”

“Perfect.”

 

–––––

 

Three hours later, Elena and her entourage quietly met the jacquins in front of the inn and were taken to the rendezvous point where the thirty Malvarans were eagerly awaiting their instructions. Mateo noted that every one of them had shaved their faces and cut their hair.  Most had even donned Avaloran style clothing –– most likely pillaged from travelers –– to help them blend in.

Elena and the others dismounted and once she had sent the jacquins off to patrol around the village, she approached the group. She explained the plan and motioned for them to follow her the mile it would take to reach the docks. Though the back of her neck prickled –– almost as if she were being watched, though she chalked it up to nerves –– the short walk was uneventful. Once they had reached the docks, Naomi pointed out the ship that would take the passengers to Malvara.

The group broke into two. Elena and Mateo led their sixteen to the other end of the docks where their ship awaited. As it was nearly time for the ship’s departure, it was bustling with activity. Crew members hustled about, preparing the riggings, ensuring the cargo was secure, and checking the seal on the hull. A pair of crew members stood guard at the end of the gang plank and looked at the group suspiciously. 

“Unless you have business here, you best be off,” one of the guards said sternly, reaching for his sword.

“We do, indeed, have business here,” Elena said calmly, pressing a gold piece into his hand. “We require an audience with Captain Ortega of the Marposa. He should be expecting us.”

The guard eyed her with skepticism at her claim but turned and boarded the ship. Elena was surprised when he returned a moment later with a well dressed woman, who she realized must be Captain Ortega. 

Elena nodded respectfully and said, “Good morning Captain Ortega, I am Elena and I believe you spoke with my counterpart, Naomi Turner earlier this afternoon about transporting these people behind me and keeping several on as crew members aboard your ship.”

The captain gave Elena and Mateo an appraising look and, with a little smirk, said, “I know who you are. Ms. Turner did not disclose that information, but I recognize you.”

This declaration made Mateo extremely nervous. It’s not that the crown princess’s visit was a secret but this mission required as much anonymity as possible. If word spread that Elena had orchestrated the escape of thirty Malvaran slaves, it could cause serious trouble between Avalor and Malvara. Well, more than there was already. Elena must have been thinking the same thing, for she said, “That’s not surprising, but please, I would appreciate your discretion in all areas of this matter.”

“Of course,” the woman said indignantly, “I am a woman of my word and I do not approve of slavery. I will help you for that reason alone. However, now that I know who is enabling this rescue, that doubles my commitment to this cause.” She flashed a quick smile and nodded respectfully to the princess and, turning to the Malvarans, said briskly, “Ok! Those of you joining the crew, report to First Mate Alvarez for further instructions. As we are a cargo vessel, we don’t have luxurious accommodations, but everyone will have a hammock and a hot meal each day. The rest of you may head to the lower deck. Someone will show you to your bunk.”

Elena smiled warmly at the captain and, shaking her hand, said, “Thank you, I truly appreciate your assistance in this. The next time you dock in Avalor City, please come and see me.”

Captain Ortega returned the smile and said, “It’s not a problem. Not only are you paying me well, but this is a job that will save the lives of sixteen people. I can sleep better at night knowing that I’ve done something to make a positive change in the world.”

Elena nodded and turned to the Malvarans, “I wish you well on your journey and sincerely hope that you find a safe haven when you arrive.”

The leader of the group stepped forward and said, “It’s been an honor, we can’t tell you how thankful we are to not only be given a second chance at life, but an opportunity for freedom. I hope that one day we will be free to return the kindness.”

Elena and Mateo bid them all farewell and turned to leave. It had been agreed upon that the four of them would meet back in their room at the inn. They could have asked Skylar for a ride, but both Mateo and Elena decided that it was far too beautiful a night to not enjoy a stroll together up the hill. They made their way across the dockside market area and up to the first switchback that would lead them to the little street that the inn sat on. There were no structures at the bend in the road, only the brush and trees of the forest. As they rounded the curve, they heard a rustling of leaves behind them. The pair froze as a man’s voice in the dark that said, “You really shouldn’t have done that, little girl.”

Elena drew her sword as Mateo pulled his tamborita from its holster, and whipped around to face the voice as a man stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. As Mateo took a step forward to block the princess from harm, he said nonchalantly, “Done what? I think you may be mistaking us for someone else. We’re just out for a stroll in the moonlight.”

The man snorted with disdain. “I don’t think so. I watched you and your little friends helping my traitorous countrymen escape their duty to their master.”

“Their master is no longer of this world,” Mateo said darkly.

A flicker of surprise.  _ Interesting, that he didn’t know that yet,  _ Elena thought to herself. He said, his eyes betraying his doubt, “That’s not possible.”

Elena looked around Mateo’s shoulder and spoke up, “Oh, it’s quite possible. Go have a look at her basecamp. She will not be harassing my countrymen any longer.” Mateo quickly looked over his shoulder at her.

_ He knows where all thirty of the Malvarans are going. If we let him escape, their lives will be forfeit. _

_ Agreed. Be ready, he's about to attack. There’s no room for failure. _

_ No pressure. _

_ Indeed. _

The man drew a sword and said, his voice seething with anger, “I don’t know who you think you are, but I must avenge my mistress.”

Mateo thought to himself,  _ He must be her eyes and ears around the villages. He truly doesn’t recognize Elena. That’s a relief. _

Mateo shot back, “Your mistress? Do you realize that she is gone and any spell tying you to her is broken?”

The man hesitated a moment but deciding better of it, said, “I would rather die than betray my country. I am no traitor!”

“Really? You are loyal to a country that mocks you for your lack of magical bloodline by keeping you as a slave? You need to think about what you are doing.”

He seemed to be thinking hard about this. Elena pressed their advantage and said, “It’s not too late, we can help you too.”

“You can’t help me. No one can.”

Elena could see that he was steeling himself to attack, and, knowing that her magic hadn't fully replenished itself yet, she readied herself to defend herself the old fashioned way. Mateo watched in horror as the man charged forward, swinging a blade at the crown princess, who neatly blocked his swing and parried. A sense of delighted calm washed over her as she met his swings blow for blow, waiting for him to slow before she made her move. Remembering Gabe’s advice from the fencing tournament, she used her footwork to continue to dodge and twirl out of the path of his attack. 

Mateo circled the dueling pair, trying to stay behind the spy so as not to hit Elena with a rogue spell. He caught on to the rhythm of the duel pretty quickly and began to anticipate when the pair would shift directions. Once he had that down, he cast a shield spell over Elena, and tried to maintain his concentration on that while sending a minor force spell at the bandit, meant to trip him up without knocking Elena over. The second spell missed as the two moved yet again. He realized that in that moment, the best thing he could do was maintain the shield spell.

Watching her fight was like watching a dance. She was elegant and agile. He was no expert at swords play, but he was mesmerized by her footwork and speed. And the twirling. He laughed to himself, knowing that those were very Elena kinds of flourishes. No man would twirl like an Avaloran folk dancer in a sword fight.

Elena taunted her opponent. “I don’t know who you are, but you know too much and you have decided to attack me rather than allow me to help you. It looks like you are going to earn yourself an extended stay in Avalor’s finest prison tower. Perhaps I’ll ask the warden to place a mint on your pillow.”

The man growled at her, “You’re full of big talk, little girl, but you won’t be so arrogant when I finish you off.”

“Who are you calling ‘little?! I’m pretty sure you are about ten seconds away from falling on your face and losing to this ‘little girl’.”

Mateo’s horror had faded upon seeing how well she could handle herself with a sword. He even found himself laughing at her taunting. He understood that she was trying to distract and tire him out.

Elena had just twirled around her attacker, ready to attack him from behind, when she looked over his shoulder and saw Gabe and Naomi running up the hill towards them. She decided to keep him distracted and facing her so they could surprise him from behind.

She parried another blow and ended with an elegant riposte, nearly knocking him off balance. “Oops! Watch yourself, you almost fell down there. Feeling a little clumsy this evening, are we?”

He was livid as he realized that he was truly being bested by a smart mouth little girl and countered her riposte with a savage jab towards her chest, which she easily dodged. 

Mateo saw his opportunity and, pointing his tamborita at the man, cried out, “ _ Ventsi!” _ which sent out a wave of force, knocking the man to the ground, just in time for Gabe to run up from behind and apprehend him before he could get up again. 

“I tried to warn you,” Elena said innocently. “Didn’t I tell you that you were about to fall on your face? Thought I guess technically, you fell on your back.”

“Really?” Naomi said teasingly, “Must you tease the prisoners?”

“Sorry, there’s just something about having a man try to stab me in the heart, that makes me feel obligated to mock him. Really, he was quite rude, don’t you think Mateo?”

Snorting, Mateo said, “Yeah, uh huh. You should try mocking anyone trying to kill you. Great strategy.” His tone was dripping with sarcasm.

Elena looked over to her royal guard and said, “Gabe, do you know where the contingent of guards are staying here in town?”

Holding the prisoner’s arms firmly behind his back, Gabe said, “Yes, I found their make-shift barracks this afternoon while we were in town.”

“Well, we should probably get our friend here into their capable hands. I hate waking them but I suppose it’s their job and it's not like we can take him back to the inn, so lead the way!”

Once they had arrived at the guard barracks, Elena had Mateo place a freezing spell on the man so that Gabe could go inside and explain the situation. Elena left Naomi and Mateo to guard the prisoner while she accompanied Gabe into the barracks. 

Gabe looked around, professional concern in his eyes, “I can't believe they don't have a night watch rotation. That is seriously outside of regulation, not to mention dangerous.”

“That does seem unwise of them. Well, feel free to address that with them, I'm going to stay here by the door while you rouse your fellow guardsmen, and make sure they are decent before they come out here.”

“On it. It'll just take a moment.” He disappeared through a door and she could hear him speaking loudly in that urgent royal guard voice, followed by the mumbling and grumbling of several men.

“Men! I am Lieutenant Nuñez of the Avaloran Guard contingent assigned to Avalor City, Crown Princess Elena's personal guard. Your crown princess wishes to speak with you. Now!”

This got the men's attention. They hustled to dress, and assembled before Elena in the main room, looking equal parts groggy and surprised at having their princess visiting them in the middle of the night.

Elena stepped forward to address them, “I apologize for having to visit like this, so late at night, but this is an emergency. First, which one of you is in charge?”

A man who looked to be in his late twenties stepped forward. He was of an athletic build and had a mustache similar to Esteban’s. She wondered, with an internal giggle, if he twirled it all the time like Esteban did.

The man bowed deeply and introduced himself, “Your majesty, I am Lieutenant Ponce. It's an honor to have you visit our barracks.” The rest of the guards followed suit and bowed.

“Thank you, please rise. First, I'd like you all to know that you've done a great job building up the villages’ militia and I appreciate the bravery and diligence you all have shown in standing with the villagers against the bandits.”

Each of the guards stood a little taller at her words, including Gabe. Elena guessed that he was feeling pride in the work of his fellow royal guards.

She continued, “You should know that the bandits have been permanently eradicated and will no longer be a problem in Avalor. I would like this contingent to remain for the time being, however, to ensure that safety and stability returns to the region. I will be meeting with the village elder tomorrow to find out what they will need moving forward.”

Lieutenant Ponce looked shocked and confused. “How is this possible? We've been working for months trying to root them out!”

“It's a long story, but the short version is that we were investigating a lead we'd found and the opportunity presented itself. The bandits were lead by a sorceress who had them under her spell. Once we managed to defeat the sorceress, the men and women were freed.”

Lieutenant Ponce’s eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped in astonishment. Clearing his throat, he said carefully, “Forgive me, your majesty, but do you think it wise for you to be putting yourself in such danger? You battled a sorceress!”

Gabe snorted, rolling his eyes as he muttered, “Welcome to my world.”

Elena shot him a glare and said, “Truthfully, in this case we didn't have the luxury of time. Besides, a magic wielder was needed to protect everyone from her spells. Between Lieutenant Nuñez here and our royal wizard, we were able to take care of her fairly quickly.”

Elena looked at the faces of the assembled guard and thought they looked a little crestfallen, so she glanced over at Gabe, knowing he'd know how to reassure them. He nodded as he realized what she needed him to do and continued, “Men, do not think that this minimizes your role in this mission. Your job was not to eliminate the source of the problem, it was to help the villagers build a militia and defend travelers along the jungle highway, and your mission has been successful. We found an opportunity to eliminate the root cause and took it. We need you to remain and complete this important mission by ensuring that stability returns to the villages. The militia will remain in place for now and will need you to help it remain strong.You will receive orders when your mission here is complete. Understood?”

This had the desired effect on on the morale of the guards. Lieutenant Ponce nodded in acknowledgment while the other guards stood at attention, saying, “Yes, sir!”

“This brings me to my next point,” Elena continued. “Lieutenant Nuñez has apprehended the sorceress's spy who attacked me this evening. The prisoner is just outside under guard with the rest of my companions. He will need immediate transport to the prison tower to be placed in a maximum security cell. When we bring him in, please do not refer to me as the crown princess. He doesn't know who I am and we have reason to believe there is another that he reports to –– another, higher ranking official. It Is important that his associates not find out who defeated their sorceress and their spy or who freed their slaves.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Gabe fetched the prisoner while Lieutenant Ponce fetched irons for the prisoner's wrists and feet. Four guards were selected to make the long journey. And went to prepare the wagon, as they had decided to leave right away. Mateo had given the prisoner flask of water laced with the sleeping potion to make the job of transporting him easier. He gave the guards one flask with another dose of the potion, just in case the prisoner woke up and another with the antidote so they could wake him when they arrived.

Gabe warned them, “Just because he's asleep, doesn't mean that you should let down your guard. Make sure that you always have two guards watching him at all times.”

“Yes sir!”

Elena thanked the guards and bid them farewell. She then motioned for her friends to follow as they left the barracks and headed back to the inn. As they walked, Elena said, “Well, that was certainly unexpected.”

Mateo snorted, “That may be the understatement of the year. And, by the way, I take it back.”

“Take what back?”

“After your fight with the assassin, in the middle of my worrying over your unconscious form, I remember thinking that I kind of wished I could have seen you in action. But I take it back. You were amazing, but I think I nearly had a panic attack watching you tonight.”

They all laughed at that. Naomi then said, “On a more serious note, do we want to go home tomorrow? Our purpose for being here is finished. All we need to do now is speak with Doña Mira. Personally, I'd rather have a night without sleep if it means sleeping soundly in my own bed tomorrow night.”

“Agreed,” Mateo and Gabe said in unison.

Elena said, “That actually would be great, let's make sure that our furry, feathered friends are ok with it too. They're the ones that will be working the hardest tomorrow. We can speak with Doña Mira first thing in the morning, and still get about five hours of sleep.”

Once they reached the entrance to the inn, they heard the sound of wings beating and looked over to see the jacquins landing around them. Migs stepped forward and said, “All was clear around the docks and the ships have cast off, your majesty.”

“Thank you Migs, thank you Luna and Skylar! You guys are amazing!” Elena paused, trying to figure out how to word the question without making them feel obligated. “So, how do you feel about going home tomorrow morning? We were considering it, but I'm not sure it's safe for you guys to fly across the kingdom on so little sleep.”

“Aww, we’ll be fine princessa! I miss my nest –– and sunbathing,” Skylar said cheerfully.

Migs thought for a moment and said, “It is a risk, but one I'm willing to take. I, too, would like to sleep in my own nest tomorrow.”

“Wonderful!” Elena exclaimed cheerfully. “We are planning to sleep for five hours, and then go find the village elder. We'll probably be ready by ten. Do you think that will work?”

“Yes, as long as we take our last break before nightfall, we can make the remaining flight in the dark. I think getting that extra hour of sleep will be worth it.”

Elena stepped forward to give Migs an affectionate scratch under his chin, to which he responded with a deep jacquin purr. “That sounds like a good plan. I am so thankful that I can count on you!” she said as she gave Skylar and Luna a good scratch behind the ears, then continued with an excited, “Bedtime!” Everyone laughed at how eager Elena was to go back to sleep.

Once they had returned to their room, Elena insisted that they all get some sleep since it was technically morning and they had eradicated the main source of danger. Gabe actually agreed to that plan but insisted on sleeping on the sofa so he could be near the window. 

Elena then insisted that Mateo take her bed. She was tempted to go back to where they were before they had woke up to take care of the Malvarans, but she knew that while most of her behavior that gave Esteban fits over propriety and potential for scandal was innocent and silly, this was an area that could indeed cause unnecessary trouble for both herself and Mateo. She decided that she’d rather avoid causing trouble for him at all costs, so she and Naomi each took half of the other bed.

 

–––––

 

Morning came and Gabe, being a light sleeper, managed to get the other three out of bed in a reasonable amount of time. Even the grumpy crown princess. Mateo saw that Elena still looked exceptionally grumpy even after dressing and freshening up, so he walked up behind her and, placing his hands on her shoulders, leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “A penny for your thoughts.”

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, “Oh, nothing really. Sorry I’m a little grumpy. I don’t handle forced lack of sleep well, I suppose.”

“Is there anything I can do to help brighten your day?”

“Just being here with me brightens my day,” she turned to face him fully and, taking his hands in hers, leaned up on her tiptoes to brush a quick kiss against his lips. “Much better,” she smiled against his lips and stepped back before Naomi could start teasing them again.

“By the way,” Mateo said seriously, “I call dibs on the back seat this time.”

Elena laughed, and said, “I suppose it’s only fair.”

The four of them checked their bags to make sure they had everything and then headed to find Doña Mira, stopping at the front desk to turn in their key before leaving the inn. They found the village elder setting up a fish stall in the marketplace. 

“Good morning Doña Mira!” Elena called out.

Doña Mira looked up with surprise and smiled as she bowed to the crown princess approaching her. “Good morning, your highness! Have your come with news?”

“Please, you don’t have to bow. And yes, I have good news for you. We managed to find the bandits’ hideout at the old Meruvian ruins deep in the jungle.”

Doña Mira looked surprised at that. “The old ruins? I suppose it makes sense as a ready made shelter, but we have always stayed away from those. Legend has it that at least one of those ruins are haunted by the spirits of ancient Meruvians.”

“Hmmm...that is actually interesting because at the ruin that is between Pueblo Montaña  and Pueblo Lluvian, there is a strange mural that we think provides a clue as to what caused the Meruvians to disappear a thousand years ago,” Elena said thoughtfully, but deciding to get to the point continued, “Well, we found no evidence of hauntings, but we didn’t stay overnight either. We discovered that the sorceress that had been seen at some of the raids was actually the leader and had the thirty bandits under her spell, forcing them to do her will. We confronted her yesterday afternoon and defeated her. Once she was gone, the spell lifted and the people came back to their senses and explained that they were slaves. They left of their own free will and will not be returning.”

Doña Mira looked shocked at the story she was hearing. “Wait, you mean you let the bandits walk free? After all they had done?”

“You must understand that they were not responsible for their deeds. They were literally bound to the sorceress’s will by dark magic and expressed extreme remorse for all they had done in their master’s name. I can have my royal wizard explain it to you, if you wish.”

Sighing, the elder said, “No, I suppose you are right. As long as the woman responsible for all of this has paid and the rest are not coming back, I am happy.” She stared into space for a moment and, realizing what she had just said, corrected herself, “I’m so sorry your majesty! You have done us a great service and here I am complaining at how it was accomplished. Please accept my heartfelt apologies as well as my eternal gratitude.”

“No apology necessary. I am happy to serve my people in any way that I can. Now, I was thinking that I’d like for the militia to remain on patrol until everyone feels safe and secure again. Once that is achieved, the militia can break up. I intend to provide funds to the villages to pay the militia volunteers for their work, they shouldn’t have to do this for free, and I apologize for that oversight. Once the militia is no longer needed, I would like for the villages to each keep two villagers on as permanent full time peacekeepers who will be paid for their work.”

Doña Mira looked at Elena, considering what she said and replied, “I believe that is a solid plan. I absolutely support it. And I am thankful that we will receive royal funds to compensate the militia volunteers. Thank you, your majesty!” The elder bowed once more as Elena bid her farewell. 

The jacquins were awake and ready to go by the time they had finished with Doña Mira, the seven of them readied themselves for the journey. Mateo helped Elena onto Skylar’s back and slipped up behind her, sitting as close as he could and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, “See? You’re not the only one who enjoys being close.”

She smiled and relaxed her posture to lean comfortably into him, whispering back, “Actually, I can get used to the front. This is almost as good as curling up in your lap.” They both laughed as Migs called out, “Is everyone ready? Ok, lets go!” The three jacquins then took to the skies and turned towards Avalor City. 

Elena thought that, though they had only been gone for three days, there was truly no place like home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and company return to the palace after defeating a sorceress and freeing the Northern Villages from their plague of bandits. She returns to discover vital information about the ambassador just before a grand council meeting in which Esteban has an important matter to discuss.

Elena and her friends did not arrive at the palace until late evening. She knew that everyone in her family would be asleep and, since they weren't expecting her for another few days, decided not to wake them. She would surprise them in the morning by coming to breakfast. She asked the jacquins to drop Gabe, Mateo, and herself on her balcony and then take Naomi to her house near the docks. Elena told Naomi that she was calling a grand council meeting the next day after lunch and invited her to join them for lunch if she could. Once they had thanked their jacquin friends profusely for their help, and saw Naomi off, the three of them went into her room. 

Looking around, Elena said happily, “There’s no place like home! Wow, I didn’t realize how much I missed this.”

“Agreed,” Mateo said with a smile, “the adventure was fun, but it will be nice to get back to our regular routines and sleep in our own beds.”

“And not have to hear  _ SOMEONE  _ snore,” Gabe quipped, looking pointedly at the princess who raised an eyebrow, and, placing her hands on her hips, retorted, “You’re one to talk, Mr. I-Sound-Like-A-Bear-When-I-Sleep.”

Mateo stepped between them and said in a dramatically patronizing voice, as if he were talking to children, “Ok guys, let’s not bicker. Nobody here snores.”

Both Elena and Gabe snorted and looked pointedly at each other. Elena even went so far as to stick her tongue out at Gabe. 

“Right, very mature,” Gabe muttered, then continued, “Alright, we should all probably get some sleep. I don’t think there were guards posted at your door while we were gone, so I’ll send a pair over here before I return to the barracks.”

Sighing deeply, Elena said, “Fine, though I don’t think it’s necessary with the protective spell Mateo put around my room.”

“Please, I’ll sleep better knowing that someone is watching out for you.”

“Ok, ok! Do whatever you want.”

He grinned, “Good! I’ll be back for guard duty by seven.”

“Goodnight, Gabe! Sleep well,” Elena said with a smile at her friend as he left the room. She then turned to Mateo with a half smile and said, “You should try to get some sleep too. I want you to visit the palace physician in the morning. Just to make sure you are completely ok.”

“I’m fine, Elena. Really, I feel great,” Mateo said earnestly.

“I’m sure you are, but I’ll sleep better knowing that the physician has looked at you. Don't make me command you.” She finished with mock sternness.

“Fine, you overprotective mother hen.”

“That’s me!” She grinned and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his middle, pulling him close as she rested her head against his chest, and sighed contentedly. He returned the gesture, enfolding her in his arms as he kissed her hair. 

“I’m so glad you’re ok,” she whispered.

“Aww, it was only a flesh wound,” he teased, but then said, more quietly, “I’m the one who should be glad after watching you take on that spy last night. That was terrifying. And don’t tell me how much fun you had!” he finished in a mock stern voice.

Giggling, she tipped her chin up and pressed her lips to his, saying, “Fine, I won’t.”

A little surprised at her response, he said, “Good.”

I’ll think it to myself.”

“You’re incorrigible, you know that?”

“Why, yes. I think you've mentioned it once or twice. But I know you’ll love me anyway.”

He grinned that crooked grin of his and said, “Ok, I really should get to bed. I’ll see you at breakfast?”

“Yes, I’m pretty sure I’ll be able to wake up in time for breakfast. Please don’t come in here and dump water on my head.” 

“I make no promises,” he said teasingly and leaned down to kiss her goodnight. “Good night, mi amor.”

“Good night, mi querido.”

–––––

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, and Elena managed to wake up early enough for breakfast, no outside “encouragement” needed. Once she had dressed, and pulled her hair back into her favorite pony tail, she met Gabe in the hallway, and, together, they headed to the dining room.

“Good morning, Gabe!” Elena said cheerfully.

“Hey, princess, why so cheerful? I thought you weren’t a morning person.” 

“I’m not, not really. But I’m just so happy to be home. And sleeping in my own bed was wonderful. I don’t think I’ve slept that well in days.”

“Now that, I believe.”

When they arrived at the dining room, Elena stepped in first and noticed her grandparents and sister sitting at the head table chatting pleasantly to one another as they ate their breakfast. Isabelle, noticing the door swinging shut, glanced up and saw Elena standing there. A look of pure happiness washed over her face as she surprised her grandparents by jumping from her chair and running around the table, crying out, “Elena! You’re back!” She launched herself into her sister’s arms. “I missed you so much!”

Her grandparents beamed at Elena, but waited patiently in their seats, knowing that Elena would be joining them momentarily. Elena bent down to hug her sister tightly. “I missed you too, Isa. You have no idea, from the very first evening I missed you.” Elena felt as if she might cry from the joy of seeing her family, silly as it may have seemed, but after being separated for forty-one years, any amount of time apart seemed to be too much. She resisted the urge to cry and said, “Come on, let’s go eat. I’m starving!” 

The sisters walked hand in hand as Elena, looking over her shoulder at Gabe, said, “Sit down and eat. No skipping breakfast on my account.” Gabe gave her a little mock salute and did as she said. When Elena reached the head table, Luisa quickly rose from her seat and enveloped her granddaughter in a warm embrace, as she said, “Oh mijita! I’ve missed you!” and, pulling back, said a bit more sternly, “You had us so worried. What were you thinking!? Starting a fight with a band of thieves? Oh I’m just glad you made it home safely!” 

Elena grimaced at her grandmother’s reprimand.  _ Mateo was right, Abuelo did have agents patrolling the area. Ugh… _

“Oh abuela, I missed you so much! And of course I’m safe, I had a great team backing me up,” Elena said placatingly, then continued, “Speaking of that, I’m calling a grand council meeting for this afternoon, we can discuss it there. There’s probably more to it than you have been told.”

Luisa seemed satisfied for the moment and sat down to her breakfast as Elena moved down the table to hug her grandfather. “Abuelo, I missed you too! I hope all was well while I was gone.”

“Of course mija, I too am glad to see you home safely and early.”

“Thanks Abuelo, it's good to be home. Let’s enjoy our breakfast. The inn provided good food, but I’ve missed our meals together.”

A moment later, the door to the dining room opened and shut quietly. Elena glanced over and seeing that it was Mateo, beamed at him. He sat at the table nearest her seat and called, “Good morning, princess! Did you sleep well?”

Still smiling, she replied, “Good morning mi qu– er– Mateo!” He smirked at her little slip up as she collected herself and continued, “Yes, thank you. It was wonderful to sleep in my own bed last night. And you?”

“Like a log.” He winked and turned to the plate that had been set before him.

Glancing down the table, Elena noticed that Esteban was not at breakfast and asked, “Where’s Esteban? It’s not like him to miss a meal.”

Her grandparents exchanged an uncomfortable look so quickly that Elena thought she must have imagined it. Francisco cleared his throat and said, “Your cousin had business with the Malvaran Ambassador this morning. I will make sure that he is at the council meeting this afternoon.”

Elena was a bit startled by this and looked up, meeting Mateo’s eye.

_ Business with the ambassador? Until after lunch? That’s odd. And ominous. I’ve got a bad feeling about this. _

_ Maybe it’s nothing. _

_ The ambassador is creepy. _

_ Yes, that is true. But maybe that’s why we are so quick to jump to conclusions. It’ll be ok mi amor. _

She smiled affectionately at him and turned back to her plate, snatching up a slice of pan dulce to nibble on. 

Isa piped up, “Elena, did you know that the ambassador’s servant was caught sneaking into your room?”

“What?!” Elena was truly shocked and could see that Mateo and Gabe had both gone into princess protection mode.

“Yeah! But some kind of spell froze him in place until the guards came to pull him out.” Mateo couldn’t help the smug look of satisfaction that slipped into place upon hearing that.

Elena turned to her grandparents, “Did he say why he was in my room? Or explain how he got past the guards at the entrance to the royal family wing?”

Francisco, eyes darkened, said gravely, “No, he would not speak to us, and when we informed the ambassador of the intrusion, he viciously renounced the servant and declared him a thief and a disgrace to the kingdom of Malvara. He then gave us leave to do what we will with him. He’s in the dungeon at the moment until we can discuss the incident at the next council meeting.”

Elena said, “I had Mateo put a shield spell over the doorways to my room just in case someone unwelcome came sneaking around while I was away. I had a feeling something was off, and had hoped it wouldn’t happen. However, I can’t say I’m surprised.”

She looked over at Mateo and thought,  _ He was after the scepter. I’m sure of it. _

Mateo just nodded in agreement.

The rest of the breakfast meal was relatively uneventful. Once it was over, she bid her grandparents goodbye for the morning, stating that she had some catching up to do after her absence. She beckoned to Isa to come with her and left the room with Gabe and Mateo following behind.

“Isa, where would Claire be right now? I need to speak to her.”

“She should be in my room, tidying up or whatever it is she does when I’m not there.” At an incredulous look from her sister, she hurriedly continued, “I came to breakfast with abuelo and abuela. Don’t worry, I wasn’t alone.”

“How do you like Claire?”

“I like her a lot! She’s so much fun and really smart. She’s been helping me with my inventions when I’m not in school.” Elena smiled at her sister’s enthusiasm.

As they approached the royal family wing, they passed the ambassador’s assistant coming the opposite way, eyebrows raised in surprise as he noticed the crown princess there. Elena rolled her eyes, knowing that he must be headed back to inform his master of their return.

Remembering something, Elena glanced at Mateo and asked with eyes narrowed in suspicion, “Did you visit the palace physician before breakfast?”

“Actually, yes I did. He sends his regards and expressed his surprise and awe at the fact that you healed me with magic. I am one hundred percent healthy so you should stop worrying now before I start to think of you as my mother rather than the love of my life.”

All four of them burst into fits of laughter at the implied threat.

Mateo continued, “Speaking of things that happened before breakfast, you should know that the ambassador approached me in the hall wanting to discuss magic in Avalor. He asked a bunch of pointed questions about magical bloodlines and if I knew how many families currently had the gift. He seemed really irritated when I couldn't tell him for sure, I explained that Shuriki had banned all magic during her reign so most of the magic wielders had vanished or had been captured in the decades before I was even born.”

Elena's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “What? That sounds like a pretty random conversation to track you down in the hall for. I could understand having a passing interest as a sorcerer from a kingdom of magic wielders but that seems like a conversation for a social function or something.”

“Right? Well it gets even stranger. He then started asking specifically about the Castillo and the Flores family bloodlines, wanting to know if magic was inherent in either of your parent’s bloodlines.”

“Does he know the story of how I spent forty-one years trapped inside a powerfully magical amulet?”

That pulled Mateo up short. He considered for a moment, and said, “You know? I'm not sure he does. It's pretty common knowledge that Avalor was recently freed from Shuriki's reign but the part about you inside the amulet is less well known.”

“Hmm…well that's yet another inexplicable thing that the ambassador had done to add to the long list we already have.”

“True, though he was trying to play casual, I thought it seemed a little forced. I think this may be information he needs for whatever scheme Malvara is planning. I think I'll try to do a little research on magic and family genealogies in Avalor. Maybe that will give us another clue to what is going on with Malvara.”

Elena beamed at Mateo. “That's a great idea! I'll help you when I can!”

“It's a date!” he grinned at the princess, who happily grinned back.

“You two are weird,” Gabe mumbled, to which Naomi smirked in agreement.

The entourage continued in and once they had entered the young princess's room, they found Claire dusting the furniture. She looked up and, upon seeing the crown princess standing there, she grinned and dipped into a curtsey. “Your majesty! Welcome back!”

“Hi Claire! I see that you’ve been settling into your new position nicely.”

“It’s an honor to watch out for the young princess,” Claire said with a smile.

“Can we all go over to my sitting room and have a chat? I’d like to catch up on the latest castle gossip,” she said with a wink. She thought that, at that time, one couldn’t be too careful about who may be listening in on conversations, and her sitting room was a bit easier to guard from Malvaran ears.

All five of them met a few minutes later in Elena’s sitting room. Elena sat on the long sofa with Isa on one side. Glancing at Mateo, she gestured for him to sit next to her. Gabe and Claire each took an arm chair. 

Elena leaned forward and said in a low voice, “My room should be safe from listening ears because of Mateo’s shield spell. The spell is still in place, isn't it?” She looked questioningly at her royal wizard, who nodded and said, “Yes, it will remain in place until either you or I remove it.”

“Perfect! So, Claire. Do you have anything to report from the last three days?”

Elena watched Claire as she slid into royal guard report mode, and nodded seriously. She had seen the same look on Gabe’s face countless times, so the princess knew it well. She met Claire’s gaze as the girl reported, “Getting myself onto the team that attended to the ambassador’s quarters was easy enough. Armando, being the chief of the castle, could get me into anywhere I needed. I told him that I was working on a special assignment from you and he did as I asked, no questions. I think he’s as creeped out by the ambassador as the rest of us, so it probably didn’t surprise him that I was investigating.

“Most of my time was spent cleaning. Most of the time the ambassador was away, which was nice because that meant I could do a little snooping without getting caught. Two days ago, I found a stack of letters in his desk drawer that were correspondence with the Chief Magus of the Assembly of Mages. The letters didn’t mention anyone by name, but, apparently, his reason for being here is to bring back ‘the prisoner’. Each of the letters sounded more and more urgent and stated that they were all running out of time. The final letter sounded as if the writer was desperate and said that he was running out of patience and if the ambassador didn’t finish the job soon, his life would be forfeit and Malvara would send someone to do the job for him.”

In the middle of Claire’s report, Elena had sprung to her feet and started pacing, chewing on her thumbnail as she went. “A prisoner? Who could that be? Why in the world would they be here to capture a prisoner?” she thought out loud as she paced. 

Gabe’s face had darkened, almost in anger, as he said, “I think the obvious answer is you.”

Elena stopped to face him, the wheels still turning in her head, as she said, “That is true. But why would he be trying to enter Mateo’s workshop? Or asking Isa all of those weird questions about her personal habits?”

“Maybe those were meant to be a distraction? Or maybe you are the obvious choice, so that means it’s not the answer though maybe he expects us to realize that, so it really is the answer,” Mateo said reasonably, pausing at the incredulous directed at him. “What? It made sense in my head!” Elena resumed her pacing, shooting a look in his direction that clearly communicated that she thought he was adorable.

“After seeing that mural in the ruin, it’s obvious that they want the scepter. I think they also want the codex but it’s not a priority, more of a passing interest to a sorcerer. That leads me to conclude that the interest in Mateo’s workshop is exclusively centered around the codex, not Mateo himself. Which leaves Elena and Isa as the most likely targets,” Gabe said as he analyzed the facts they had collected over the weeks since the ambassador had arrived.”

“That is not a comforting thought,” Mateo said, his mouth tilted downwards and his eyebrows furrowed in a worried frown.

All eyes snapped to Claire, as she spoke up, “There’s more. First,” she grinned at the princess, who had taken her seat again, “whatever magic you and the royal wizard were up to before you left, worked. I overheard a whispered conversation between the ambassador and his assistant where the ambassador mentioned that he was exceptionally frustrated that his magic wasn’t working inside the palace.”

Elena grinned in triumph at Mateo, as she threw her arms around him in a bone crushing hug and exclaimed excitedly, “You’re shield of light spell worked! I could kiss you!”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Gabe muttered as Mateo blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Though he looked at Elena in such a manner that let her know that he would gladly take her up on that later.

“And,” Claire continued, “in that same conversation, it sounded like they were discussing a battle formation strategy or something. I was confused until I heard the words ‘kidnapping attempt’ and ‘princess’ in the same sentence. I will do my part to protect young Princess Isabelle, but I think you need to be on your guard as well. You must be vigilant.”

Gabe and Mateo both sat up a little straighter. Gabe spoke first, “I think we need to tighten up the guard around you, princess.

Elena quirked a sardonic eyebrow at him, “And how do you propose we do that, Gabe? I already have you with me for 9 hours a day and Mateo for 10, and those are just minimums. Sometimes you guys are with me all day. That’s not fair to either of you. I’m sure you have duties and activities apart from me.”

“But none as important as you,” Mateo interjected.

“I’m not so sure about that. I refuse to add any more guards to my detail. I know I’ll be safe with the two of you. And you can’t sleep in my room, so all we can really do is be alert and stay vigilant.”

Gabe sighed in frustration, “You are right, of course. Except for the adding more guards part, but I agree that Mateo and I are enough to keep you safe.”

“Good, now that we’ve settled that, I need to decide what I’m going to tell the grand council about this.”

 

–––––

 

After they had finished speaking with Claire, Elena decided that she wanted to speak with her grandparents sooner rather than later. She wanted their take on all of the information they had gathered before the council meeting as she realized that once these accusations were made, Esteban would take over the meeting and lecture her on the virtues of Malvara. Knowing that her grandparents typically spent mornings together in their suite before attending to business of the day, that's where she went. Apparently, they were following their typical schedule, for Luisa promptly answered Elena’s knock.

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Luisa said, “Mija! We were not expecting you!  Please! Come in!”

As they entered the room, Elena said quickly, “I'm sorry for dropping in unannounced, Abuela, but I've decided I'd rather talk to the two of you now rather than at the council meeting.”

“Of course,” Luisa said, as she led the three of them to a sitting room not unlike the princess's. “Let me go and get your abuelo.” Elena, Mateo, and Gabe, made themselves comfortable on a long sofa.

“Mija! This is a surprise. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?” Francisco asked pleasantly as he entered the room with his wife.

“I decided that I must speak with you about the events of the past few days before the council meeting. Plus, some new information has come to my attention that I'm sure will cause an argument ater. I know that Esteban is quite taken with the ambassador, so I wanted to talk about these things rationally with you before he starts the inevitable angry lecture at the meeting later.”

Her grandparents exchanged a look and Francisco said, “I'm not sure that keeping secrets from council members is a good idea, however, I would have to be blind to not notice that recent events seem to be linked to Malvara and its ambassador. Further, I would be a fool not to notice that Esteban has developed quite the friendship with the ambassador and I fear that it's made him rather biased.”

A sudden thought hit Elena like a brick. “You don't think he's helping the ambassador, do you?” she asked in a shocked voice barely above a whisper.

Francisco shook his head. “No, not intentionally. I believe it's made him rather shortsighted when it comes to Malvara. Add that to his ambitions for achieving political prowess and making a name for himself as an influential member of your court, and you'll see that he's developed a fear of failure. That fear makes him extremely quick to denounce anything that may threaten what he sees to be a personal achievement that will put his name in the history books.”

“I just don't understand. There's a real threat to our kingdom and he's choosing to turn a blind eye to it. If I bring what I've discovered over the past few days up at the council meeting, it's going to start a huge fight. And as close as he's becoming to the ambassador, I don't know if I can trust him not to reveal this information if he dismisses it as a ridiculous notion of a teenage princess.”

“Esteban would never reveal council secrets!” Luisa interjected.

“I agree, Abuela, but do you think he would consider it a secret if it was something he believed to be false and outrageous?”

Luisa, lips pursed, considered that a moment and said with a sigh of resignation, “You may be right, mija.”

“What is this news from the villages?” Francisco asked in an effort to move the conversation on from Esteban.

“Well, as you know, we stayed two full days in the village of Puebla Luzon. We learned from a group of bandits that attacked us in the woods before we arrived at the village–”

“Wait! You were ATTACKED?!” Luisa said, her face a mask of panic.

Elena waved a hand dismissively, “Well, I suppose ‘tried to attack’ would be more accurate, but it wasn't a big deal. Between  Naomi, Gabe, Mateo, myself and three jacquins, we had them pinned in about a minute. It was then that we were able to press them for information and learned that they were under orders and if orders weren't followed, they would die. We learned  that they were indeed Malvaran and their kingdom ordered them to wreak havoc on this region. We also learned that they were thirty strong.”

“Thirty of them? You took on thirty of them?” Luisa asked incredulously.

“We didn't fight thirty of them. We knew that if we were going to take them on, we were going to have to outsmart them. Plus we needed to get the sorceress alone so that we could focus entirely on her.”

“But how did you outsmart them?” Francisco asked. Elena could see that he was trying to put the details together and look at the problem from all angles.

“Once we had spoken with the elders, and learned that the bandits weren't letting up in spite of the increased patrols, I knew we had to do something. The villages were suffering personally and economically. So, we spent the next day scouting. Mateo had a map of the region that showed the location of all known Meruvian ruins and guessed that they were based in the ruins. They were in locations that matched the description given to us by the bandits we'd defeated the previous day. So we investigated and found our guess to be correct.”

“Really? Why would they use ruins? That almost seems insulting to the ancients.”

“Well, we found a mural in one of them depicting a scene that we believe shows a clue as to why the Meruvians disappeared and that Malvara was involved. It also showed that Meru had the scepter, but at some point, Malvara took possession of it.”

Both of her grandparents stared, amazed at this revelation. “If this is true “ Francisco started, “this has serious implications for us and Malvara. It also explains why they they sent a thief to steal the scepter.”

“Exactly! I would like to send Professor Mendoza to study them more closely.”

“That is an excellent idea. The more we know about our history, the better equipped we'll be for the future,” Francisco replied and then asked, “Please explain how and why did you confront this sorceress?”

Elena explained how they had drugged the wine with sleeping potion, making sure to give full credit to Mateo for being prepared for so many possibilities on that trip. 

Throughout the princess’s speech, the couple occasionally shared affectionate, amused, or thoughtful looks. Luisa noticed this, and, rather than feeling joy that her granddaughter had found such a beautiful, gentle soul to love and be loved by, her demeanor became wistful and sad.

She explained that they had to be the ones to defeat the sorceress because of their magic. The explanation continued as she told of the sleeping bandits, the sorceress’s arrogance and how Gabe was amazing with his sword as he took on the remaining bandit who was awake. She told about the sorceress’s defeat and Mateo's injury. Francisco and Luisa were both extremely concerned for the young wizard but also impressed with Elena’s progress with her magic. Mateo assured them he was fine and that the physician had declared him completely healed and healthy.

Elena continued to tell about how the jacquins used their unique magic to open a portal to another world, allowing them to toss the sorceress in, effectively trapping her for all eternity.

“That is very impressive, Elena,” Francisco said, “I understand why it had to be you, but I am still not sure that it was wise to put yourself in such danger.”

Mateo spoke up, “I agree, sir, that it was exceptionally dangerous for Elena. I was reluctant to allow her to go without a fight, but she was needed there, not only because of her magic, but afterward. She was able to diplomatically reason with the Malvaran slaves, who were all extremely grateful to be freed from their master. She went above and beyond to assure that they were able to flee their masters safely. I'm not sure any of the rest of us could have been as charming, persuasive, or compassionate.”

Luisa and Francisco looked at their granddaughter in surprise. “I know that you helped the assassin to flee but thirty men and women? That would be a monumental task.”

“Naomi and Gabe made the arrangements while I tended to Mateo's injury. They were amazing. They had those people on ships within eight hours of the fight.”

“Where did the Malvarans go?”

“Some joined the ship crews, some ran to the eastern continent and the rest went back to Malvara to join the resistance.”

“There's a resistance in Malvara? Like a civil war?!” Francisco looked equal parts surprised and concerned at this new fact. 

“Yes, I don't know much about it except that the non-magic wielders who have been slaves are forming a resistance in protest of the magic wielding nobles forcing them into slavery. Their goal is to fight for equality and freedom.”

“I had no idea. It sounds like Malvara is quite unstable right now, that may have an impact in any agreement we come to. It is certainly something to keep in mind.”

“This brings me to the news I discovered this morning. As you know, Isa’s lady in waiting, Claire, is there to protect her. I asked her to keep an eye on the ambassador while I was gone and see if she could glean any information about him, his purpose here, anything really. She joined the maid staff that cleaned his suite everyday.”

“You sent her to spy on the ambassador?” Francisco asked incredulously.

“Yes, I need to know what his true purpose is, not the lies he's been spewing at us. She found a bundle of letters from the Chief Magus of their Assembly that explained that his purpose is to bring back a prisoner as quickly as possible”

“Who is he after?”

“The letter didn't say. But she also heard talk of a plan to kidnap someone. She didn't hear the entire sentence but the word ‘princess’ was used.”

Francisco looked even more worried by this. “That is extremely disconcerting news.”

He rose to his feet and started pacing the room, deep in thought.  They watched him, for a few moments before Luisa said quietly, “What is it, mi amor?”

Francisco stopped and turned to face the group. “First, I typically wouldn't condone sending spies to watch our guests, however, I understand that it's important to listen to your instincts sometimes. In this case, you were correct. The problem is that we, as a kingdom are in no shape to try and force Malvara to do anything. We are a small kingdom and cannot hope to defeat an army of sorcerers. If we make the accusation and cut ties, I believe they will come and get what they want by force. We will have to find a way to outsmart them. For now, we must be careful to be hospitable and amicable. But be vigilant, be on your guard.” He looked a little worried and opened his mouth the say something else, but seemed to think better of it. He added, “I also think that in light of the nature of this evidence, we would be wise in this case to keep the information out of the council chamber until Esteban understands the threat Malvara poses to Avalor.”

They all agreed with his assessment and recommendations. Relief flooded through her at his assessment. Truthfully, it was almost exactly what Elena had thought their course of action should be, and she was thankful that he approved of her actions –– for the most part. Now she just needed to figure out which bits of truth to share at the council meeting.

 

––––– 

 

Naomi arrived just before the council meeting was supposed to begin. She met Elena, Mateo. and Gabe in the corridor just outside the dining room. “Hey guys!” she called out cheerfully, “Sorry I’m later than I’d hoped. I stayed up talking to my parents a lot later than I should have and ended up sleeping in.”

“Lucky you,” Gabe said sarcastically. “Good thing you don’t have ‘princess duty’ every morning.”

“You are quite welcome to leave me to my own devices. I can take care of myself,” Elena said with a feigned wounded tone..

“Oh no you don’t,” Gabe said, “I’m teasing and you know it, so stop acting like you’ve been emotionally injured.”

She laughed, “Fine. Naomi, a lot has happened this morning and we’ve found out some important information that you should probably be caught up on.” 

As they walked towards the council chamber, Elena quietly whispered the information she received from Claire in Naomi’s ear.

“Wow! I can't say that I'm surprised, but I have another reason to worry about you? Fabulous…” she said sarcastically, “Alright, we need to get in there before Esteban throws a hissy fit.”

Of course Esteban, Francisco, and Luisa were already seated at the council table when they arrived. Elena and Naomi hurried to their seats as Gabe and Mateo took up their posts by the door. As Elena took her seat, she looked around and said, “Are we ready to begin?”

“Yes, we’ve been ready for over ten minutes now. The question is, are you ready to begin?” Esteban drawled.

“Esteban, Elena arrived on time. There’s no need to chastise her because you are in a hurry,” Luisa said in her granddaughter’s defense.

“My apologies, Elena. Please, let us begin.”

Nodding, Elena tapped the gavel on the table and said, “This meeting of the grand council will now come to order.”

Elena reported the details of her discussions with the elders and how she wanted to establish a small team to keep the peace in each of the villages. She mentioned that the villagers had been volunteering without pay and she wanted to fund the project from the royal treasury. Esteban surprised her by agreeing and voting in favor of the motion.

She also mentioned that they had taken care of the bandit problem and that the village elders were forever grateful for their service. Esteban wasn't impressed that she had placed herself in danger but agreed that it needed to be done, once again surprising her. He was so agreeable with almost everything she said that she was worried he was setting her up for some terrible news.

Once they had finished with Elena’s report and gone over matters that required her immediate attention after being gone for three day, Esteban cleared his threat and said, “Now that the standard business has been taken care of, there is an exceptionally important matter that we must discuss.”

From his vantage point at the door, Mateo noticed that Luisa had directed her gaze down towards the table and Francisco looked exceptionally uncomfortable about whatever was about to be discussed. Elena must have noticed too, because she met his eye with a hint of fear gleaming in her eyes.

_ It will be ok, mi amor. _

She nodded nervously and turned her attention back to Esteban, who had started what sounded to be a well rehearsed speech. He apparently believed that he would need to convince Elena of something.

“As you know, I have been working closely with Lord Tiberio for many weeks now in an attempt to solidify alliance and trade agreements between us. The talks have been challenging but promising. I am confident that a peace alliance between our two kingdoms is possible and would benefit our people greatly. Trade would increase, opening unexplored markets in the north. Malvara, for their part, is reluctant to move forward without rock solid ties between us,” he droned on about the benefits of partnering with Malvara, citing how great it would be for the kingdom and how important it was for Elena to take this matter seriously and go out of her way to ensure peace between their two kingdoms.

Mateo had an ominous feeling about where the chancellor’s speech was headed. He thought to himself,  _ What is he getting at?  _ He could sense that Elena was feeling the same. She was watching her cousin, an eyebrow raised in barely concealed distaste. 

“What, exactly, are you getting at, cousin?” she asked slowly.

“Friendship is not a deep enough tie to ensure peace between us, Malvara is demanding something more permanent and lasting. They want blood ties.”

Elena’s eyes widened in panic as she was slowly realizing where this was going while Mateo was shaking his head slowly in disbelief.

_ No, no, no, this is not going where I think it is going! _

“It is up to you, princess, to defend and protect our kingdom, is it not?”

Slowly, she said, “Yes, that is true, but–”

He continued, “Then it is also your duty to ensure that there will be lasting peace between ourselves and the kingdom of Malvara.”

“Of course, but what is it that you think I must do?” Elena was nearly overcome with dread, knowing that whatever Esteban said next was not going to end well for her. 

“It is your duty as crown princess and future queen of Avalor to marry a prince of the kingdom of Malvara.”

And, just like that, Elena felt her world turn upside down as her deepest and most desperate hopes and dreams were crushed –– her heart shattered beyond recognition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I have to say that I'm sorry for doing this to you guys. Please forgive me! :) Second, maybe I'm crazy, but I'm a little emotionally exhausted after writing this chapter, knowing where it was going to end. Thank you for reading, it's all of you that keep me inspired and writing :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena deals with the emotional aftermath of coming to terms with the idea of an arranged marriage alliance with Malvara. With the help of her friends, she reaches a decision and presents it to the ambassador.

Silence.

The council chamber was utterly silent after Esteban’s shocking announcement. Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi’s jaws had dropped as their eyes widened with shock. Luisa’s eyes were still downcast, but clearly conflicted while Francisco looked sad but resigned. Esteban was practically bouncing on his toes, grinning at Elena as if he believed he was giving her a fabulous treasure. Elena was staring at her cousin, lips parted slightly in shock –– her mind reeling from the bombshell he had just dropped on her.

_ How could this be happening!? I can't, I just can't! Mateo, my Mateo, my love, my soulmate. How could I marry anyone but him? How could I let a known enemy get that close to me, let alone touch me? But Malvara is a serious threat, and if I refuse… I can't even think about what would happen! He's right, it's for the good of the kingdom, just not in the way he thinks. I must do whatever it takes to protect Avalor! Though, this might just be my undoing… _

Mateo, for his part, managed to maintain a rather stoic expression once the initial surprise wore off, though he could feel his heart breaking slowly as the implications of Malvara’s requirement slowly unfolded in his mind. She would be married to an enemy who wanted her so badly as to send a trained assassin to harm her and steal her away. She would be torn from him –– and that was the heart of the matter. They truly loved each other with a deep and lasting passion. The two of them were irrevocably intertwined –– heart, soul, and mind. How could anyone move on from having that kind of trauma inflicted on their very soul? 

Elena’s heart was a swirling tempest of emotions –– fear, anger, sorrow, despair, panic, and so much more. She couldn't separate one from the other, they eddied around her so quickly. She stared down at her hands, clasped upon the table, through eyes glazed with tears, as she struggled to reign in the whirlwind of emotions from within. 

Mateo could sense the intense build up of magic growing, could see the evidence of it beginning to manifest –– a light, circulating breeze spiraling out from the princess rustled papers on the table, and seemed to be slowly building in intensity. 

Mateo knew that he needed to get her attention and calm her down before she accidentally did something that she would regret, but he didn't want to draw attention to her by leaving his post. Quickly thinking through the available options, an idea came to him. Looking at the distraught princess, he subtly raised a hand and conjured the tiniest orb of light –– no larger than a firefly –– just above the tabletop within Elena's line of sight. He knew it had caught her attention when she flinched slightly, which was his cue to send the tiny orb bobbing back towards him. Her eyes followed the orb until she was looking in his direction. With a subtle flick of his fingers, the orb vanished and he was gazing into the silverlined eyes of the girl he loved.

_ Everything is going to be ok, mi amor. _

_ Oh, Mateo! I can't bear to lose you. _

_ Don't worry, I'm with you. To whatever end. _

She nodded as she took a deep breath, knowing that she would need to save her emotional breakdown for a little later –– when the rest of her council wasn't watching –– she pulled herself together as she smiled tremulously at the gentle soul she loved, and willed the magic around her to dissipate.

_ Thank you, mi querido. I'm ok now. I'm sorry that I nearly lost control. _

_ It's ok, you're still learning and that was a huge shock to all of us –– I'm surprised MY magic didn't react.  _ He grinned crookedly at her.

She returned the grin with half smile of her own.  _ That would have been something to see. Just know, that I love you, no matter what.  _

_ And I, you. _

Elena, pretending that nothing out of the ordinary had just happened, cleared her throat, and said in the calmest, most confident voice she could muster, “I will consider this request and let you know my answer tomorrow.”

Esteban frowned, “You don't understand, Elena. This isn't only your choice to make. The council must assist you in making this decision. We get the final say.”

“On the contrary, cousin,” Elena countered smoothly, a glint of steel in her eye, “First, I will have come of age and will be queen by the time I am to marry, so this is a decision I will be making as if I were queen. And second, this is an extremely personal matter that will affect me deeply for the rest of my life. I do not care what the law says. No one will make this choice for me. As my family, you should respect my decision.” 

Esteban pursed his lips as he considered her words, his eyes softened a bit as he nodded his agreement.

Luisa’s eyes were brimming with tears, her features etched with sorrow from the situation they had put her granddaughter in.

“Of course we’ll respect your decision, mija,” Francisco said. “I am not entirely comfortable with Malvara or this arrangement. However, one way or another, Avalor needs this alliance. I urge you to consider this request and our options with wisdom. I have a feeling they will not accept rejection kindly, and I can't shake the suspicion that they have an ulterior motive here.” 

Esteban rolled his eyes.

“Of course, abuelo.”

Esteban still looked slightly perturbed, and said, “I do not understand the problem. You should be honored that Malvara finds you worthy to marry –” 

Naomi couldn't hold her tongue any longer. “What is that supposed to mean?!” she demanded, “Malvara finds her WORTHY? As if that was ever a question! I think that is one of the coldest, most condescending things I've ever heard you say. And I've heard you say a lot of cold, condescending things regarding my own worth. Personally, I don't think Malvara, in general, is worthy to make this demand!”

Looking down his nose at her, Esteban said coolly, “I do not expect you to understand the intricacies of inter kingdom politics, Miss Turner, howev–”

“That's enough,” Elena said firmly. “This meeting is adjourned.” She rapped the gavel on the table and stood.

“But–” Esteban started.

“There is nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. We are done here,” Elena said firmly, and gestured to Naomi to follow as she swept from the room along with Mateo and Gabe.

The four friends walked quickly and silently through the halls of the palace, making a beeline for Elena's suite. They passed several servants in the hall who made little bows and called out friendly greetings to their princess, but they all seemed to understand from her expression that she needed to be left alone and respected her wishes. They had just rounded the corner leading to the royal family wing when a deeper, male voice spoke from behind them.

“Your highness, I require a word.”

Elena froze at the sound of that voice, it was the Malvaran ambassador. She turned to face him, stepped between her guards, and said in a low voice that wasn't quite her own, “I'm sorry Lord Ambassador, I am not feeling well and am retiring to my room. We will speak tomorrow.”

Mateo and Gabe were both standing at the ready, Gabe’s hand was on his sword, Mateo's fingers were itching to pull out his tamborita while Naomi stood there, arms crossed, glaring at the ambassador.

“I require a word with you, now,” he said more firmly in a tone that had Mateo and Gabe tensing to defend the princess.

“I have already told you, Lord Ambassador, that I am not feeling well and am retiring to my room. Good day.” She turned to leave when his hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm, jerking her back around. She gasped in shock at the force with which he used.

“Hey!” Gabe shouted angrily, drawing his sword.

“Get your hands off of her,” Mateo said in a low, ominous voice. “Now.” He had drawn his tamborita and was pointing it threateningly at the ambassador, spell at the ready. Mateo didn't anger easily, but seeing someone threaten his princess was a sure way to trigger it.

Elena glared at the ambassador, and said in her most commanding princess voice ––  the one she typically hated to use, “Who do you think you are? You will remove your hands from me at once before something extremely unpleasant happens to you and you jeopardize your precious marriage alliance.”

He grinned malevolently and spoke in a low, quiet voice, “I know you've been snooping around, little princess, and you should know that it is a futile effort. The only thing you should be worrying about is that marriage alliance. If you wish to keep your people safe, I suggest you think long and hard about who matters most, your common lover–,” he said with disgust as he shot a look of utter disdain at Mateo, “–or your people.” Mateo narrowed his eyes and glared at the ambassador, nearly shaking with rage at the implied threat and the insinuation that Elena’s reputation was anything less than respectable and pure.

Apparently Elena felt the same way. “Is that a threat?” she asked with narrowed eyes as she imagined her skin thrumming with energy, like lighting.

“No, it's a fact,” he said, tightening his grip on her arm. 

Elena grimaced, as she willed the electricity into reality and gave the ambassador a nasty shock. He jumped back with a yelp as she said matter-of-factly, “I told you something unpleasant would happen to you, ambassador, if you didn't remove your hand. Be thankful my guards didn't get a chance to attack, it would have gone a lot worse.”

The ambassador’s lip curled as he growled, “You will regret this.” He turned on his heel and stormed away.

“Are you ok, princess?” Gabe asked urgently, having gone into high alert, royal guard mode.

Elena replied, her voice shaky, “I'm perfectly safe, thanks Gabe.” She placed a hand over her racing heart as she tried to keep her balance on trembling knees which felt a bit like jelly.

Mateo put his tamborita away and stepped closer to the princess, gently examining the spot where the ambassador had grabbed her arm. “Are you really ok?” Mateo asked quietly. 

“I'm ok, really, I wasn’t expecting such a confrontation,” she told him with as much of a smile she could summon. “Come on, I need to get to my room before–” Mateo could see that she was on the verge of that emotional breakdown and put a comforting arm around her shoulders as he ushered her down the hall to her suite.

Once they had entered the suite and shut the door, Elena leaned her back against it as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before sliding to the floor, her frame shaking with sobs. Mateo rushed to sit next to her and pulled her across his lap and into his arms, trying to comfort her. Elena clung to him desperately, as if he were her salvation. Naomi sat next to the pair and patted her best friend’s back comfortingly to let her know she wasn't alone. Gabe sat beside Naomi, feeling powerless to do anything useful, so he did the best that he could by sliding an arm behind Naomi’s shoulders and placing his hand on the princess’s shaking shoulder –– offering his silent support.

No one said anything, knowing that the best thing to do was to allow their friend to cry it out. Mateo just held her in his arms and let her tears soak into his robe. He leaned his cheek on her hair, breathing in her scent, as he allowed a few tears of his own to fall. He would miss her and knew she would leave an empty, hollow hole in his heart if she was forced to leave him. Mateo knew that he would love her forever and that there was no one else for him. She was his perfect match in every way. Now that they've had this short but blissful time together, and knew what it was like to be free to love her, he wasn't sure that he was strong enough to stay and watch her marry another, have children with another, or grow old with another. But, conversely, he wasn't sure he was strong enough to go away, for leaving her would be physically painful.

His mind turned down less pleasant paths –– if that was even possible. He understood that grieving the loss of his true love to another man was unnecessary, for he was certain that Malvara had darker plans for Elena and this was just bait to get the council to hand her over, so to speak. He knew that her accepting this agreement would be very a dangerous thing to do, though not accepting it would have serious consequences that only time would reveal.

The four of them sat in silence, aside from Elena's heartbroken sobs, each lost in their own thoughts about the events of the afternoon. 

Soon, the sobs began to fade and slowly subsided to silence. Still clinging to Mateo, she raised her tear stained face to look at him and, glancing over her shoulder at Gabe and Naomi, said, her voice raspy from the crying, “I'm sorry you all had to see that.”

“Of course we had to see that, we're your best friends and we're here for you. No matter what!” Naomi said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

“Yeah, we'd be pretty upset if you had purposely shut us out,” Gabe said.

Mateo gently caressed her cheek and said, “We are all here for you, please don't ever think that you have to carry these burdens alone. Even if there's nothing we can physically do, there's no reason for you to suffer alone. We all love you,” he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “Some of us more than others.” He pulled back with a roguish grin which elicited a small smile from her.

“It's just– I should be stronger than this. I should be able to take news like this and keep how I feel to myself. My parents never behaved like this.” Her eyes lowered in disappointment with herself.

“No,” Naomi said, “you shouldn't. I never knew your parents, but just because you never saw it, doesn’t mean that they didn’t behave like this behind closed doors the way you are doing now.”

“That’s true, maybe you’re right, Naomi.”

“Besides, you found your soulmate, the person you were ready to spend the rest of your life with and now you've been placed in a terrible position where you have to choose between a life of love and happiness or Malvara’s ‘assurance’ that your people will be safe if you accept their terms. Though I'm not sure their assurance is worth much.”

Gabe added, “We know that Malvara is up to something, and the ambassador’s behavior today tells me that everything they’ve ever said to us is a lie. Seriously though, there’s no way you should agree to this. Your life will be in danger if you let them that close to you.”

Mateo simply sat there quietly holding his love close in his arms, trying to comfort her as he sorted through his own conflicted thoughts and feelings.

Elena wasn’t ready to discuss losing Mateo, though she thought, selfishly, that losing him was the absolute worst thing that could possibly happen, so she gave a final sniffle and said, her voice still hoarse from crying, “It seems that I have a lot to think about. I don’t know if the marriage alliance is even real. They’ve lied so much that I think it could be a trap. I know Esteban means well –– for the kingdom, anyway –– but he’s put me in a really difficult position. If it was simply a friendly alliance with any other kingdom in the world, and had I been included in the talks, I would have found another way and stopped the idea of marriage ties before it became a real possibility. But this– I feel like there is much more at stake than a friendly alliance. I feel like I’m gambling with the future of our kingdom and I cannot fail. Everyone’s lives depend on me making the right choice, even yours.” She looked each of them in the eye as she spoke.

Mateo could see that old fear of failure bubbling to the surface as he watched the wheels turning in that beautiful mind of hers. He brought a hand up to brush a tear from the corner of her eye and said, “Whatever happens, don’t try to take this all on your own. You are the crown princess, not a god. You can’t do it alone. A burden this heavy will crush you, don’t let that happen.” 

She looked wistfully into his eyes and said quietly, “I won’t. Thank you.” And then, more loudly, she continued, “We have to tread very carefully. The last time a single sorceress invaded our kingdom, it ended in forty-one years of misery for Avalor. This time, we have a kingdom full of dark sorcerers trying to do, what? Invade? I don’t know what they really want, but if it involves tormenting our people, stealing precious heirlooms and trying to seriously injure the sovereign ruler, then it can’t be anything good for the kingdom of Avalor.”

 

–––––

 

Hours later, Elena, Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe had adjourned to the much more comfortable seating options, and were still discussing every detail they could recall regarding Malvara and their intentions towards Elena and Avalor. They had lost track of the time when the door to the suite opened and closed. Isabelle poked her head into the room with a grin, which quickly turned to a frown of concern when she saw Elena’s terrible attempt at pretending all was well. 

“Elena? I just came to see if I could walk with you to dinner, but what’s wrong?”

“I could say ‘nothing’ but you’d know it was a lie,” Elena said with a half smile in an attempt to keep the conversation lighthearted.

“You could, and I would. So, let’s skip that and you can tell me what happened.”

Elena sighed as the others lowered their eyes to the floor, not sure whether they should speak up or not. “Isa, come here,” Elena patted the seat next to her. Isa sat on the couch next to her sister as Elena slid an arm around her little sister.

“Does this have anything to do with the grand council meeting earlier?”

“Yes, actually. The short answer is that Esteban and our grandparents have been discussing terms of an alliance with the Malvaran ambassador while I was away and Esteban decided that the best thing I could do for both kingdoms is to marry a prince of Malvara.”

Isa gasped, hands clapping to her mouth, “Elena! No! You can’t! It's too dangerous!” She looked at Mateo and back to her sister, eyes filling with tears. “I’m so sorry!” Isa threw her arms around the crown princess and hugged her. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Elena smiled and patted Isa’s hair affectionately, “I wish there was, but for now, just be my sister. I might be using that talking invention you built for me more often,” she said with a small smile. Isa returned the smile and said, “You’ll have to tell me more later, I want to hear all the details and tell you what I think about Malvara,” she said “Malvara” like it was a bad taste in her mouth, “but now it’s time for dinner.”

Elena was still feeling emotionally fragile, but had managed to pull herself together on the outside –– though anyone taking the time to really look her in the eye would see that not all was well with their princess, which meant that she was the picture of serenity and contentment to most. Mateo, Isabelle, Naomi and Gabe, however, weren’t fooled for a second –– they could see that she was a mess of emotions on the inside. 

Mateo offered Elena his arm as they walked to dinner, which she was all too happy to accept. Once Isabelle, Elena, and their entourage of friends entered the dining room, the two princesses took their seats, Elena at the center of the table with Isabelle and Naomi on her left and her grandparents to her right. Luisa wasted no time in taking Elena's hand in her own. “Oh mijita!” she said quietly, her voice full of emotion, “I'm so sorry! Are you ok?”

Elena squeezed her grandmother’s hand and said, “I'm ok for the moment, abuela, but why didn't you warn me that this was coming? Half of my reaction was from the shock of Esteban’s announcement.”

“We wanted to but when we spoke, Esteban was still in his meeting with the ambassador. We knew that the ambassador was insisting on the marriage agreement but we had asked Esteban to try and find a compromise. We were hoping that Malvara would change their mind and we didn't want to worry you unnecessarily.”

Elena gave her grandmother a small smile. “That's understandable, and I do appreciate that. But, abuela? I don't understand why the alliance discussions were even happening while I was away. Naomi and I should have been a part of that discussion!”

“I know, mija. It wasn't our plan. The ambassador approached us as soon as you left, and insisted that we all needed to talk immediately. It was odd, almost as if he was waiting for you to leave. But as soon as the four of us sat down, he started laying out Malvara’s requirements for the alliance agreement. Your abuelo stopped him for that very reason. But I have a feeling the ambassador isn't used to not getting his way–”

“That's an understatement,” Elena muttered darkly.

“Why do you say that mija?” Luisa asked curiously.

“We met him in the hall after the council meeting earlier, and he wanted to speak with me. I told him ‘no’ and he became rather forceful. I thought Mateo and Gabe were going to take him out right then and there.”

“He didn't!” Luisa gasped, starting to look angry. Elena knew that mama bear look –– the ambassador may find himself in the wrong end of Luisa’s temper if he wasn't careful and that was scarier than any dark magic.

“Yes, but I taught him a lesson he won't soon forget. It'll certainly make him think twice before touching me again.”

“He grabbed your arm? He should not be touching you!”

“Mateo and Gabe told him as much. I gave him a warning before I gave him a shock.”

“What did you do?”

“I shocked him –– with my magic.”

“Oh, mija! I'm impressed! You have been working so hard, I'm so proud that you can use that to defend yourself, mija!” But he better hope we never meet alone in the hall because no one attacks my familia and gets away with it!” she said fiercely.

“Thank you, abuela.” 

Elena had much to think about, but was having trouble focusing with so much activity going on around her. The mask of serenity she had put on before leaving her room was starting to wear thin –– the stress of not knowing how to best help her kingdom, the fear that she would make the wrong choice and fail everyone, the fear that she may be in grave danger, and sorrow from even the slightest possibility of losing Mateo –– each thought was vying for her attention. 

Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore, she had to get out of there –– alone. Looking around, she could see that anyone who would be watching her was busy eating. She took her chance. Drawing the magic from within herself, she imagined her body, hair, clothes –– everything touching her –– becoming invisible. When thought she had a good visual in her mind, she took one more look around to make sure no one was watching, and, once the coast was clear, she willed the image into reality and vanished.

_ Wow! I wasn't sure it was going to work. I could get used to this. _

Silently slipping from her chair, Elena crossed the room as quietly as a mouse, and ghosted out the door, no one the wiser for her departure.

She hurried through the palace towards her personal sanctuary –– the secret garden. As she sped down the meandering garden paths, her heart was given a reprieve from the turmoil as a calm, that only her nighttime walks could bring, washed over the princess. She also realized that it was her first time alone outside her bedroom in months and felt herself breath the freedom in deeply. It's not that she didn't love Mateo and Gabe's company, no, it was just that she was an independent spirit and enjoyed the peaceful solitude that only being alone afforded her. It was funny because while she relished the opportunity to be alone with her thoughts, she couldn't get enough of being around Mateo –– it was a very complicated feeling.

Once she had slipped through the curtain of vines, she felt another layer of burden lift from her shoulders as she sat on her swing –– she had made it to her secret world, though her heart clenched when she remembered what had happened the last time she'd been there –– she had made the decision to cast aside old traditions and follow her heart –– she shared her first kiss with Mateo. She had gambled with both her heart and his, and it looked like there was a good possibility they both would lose. Though in spite of the pain and heartbreak, she couldn't bring herself to regret the choice. The past weeks with Mateo had been the substance of dreams. Lately, her heart had been lighter, her smile brighter –– being with him felt a lot like coming home. He was home. 

Elena could feel the tears building as her swirling emotions threatened to overcome her once again. It was a much quieter sorrow, this time. She swung gently as the tears began to silently trickle down her cheeks. She thought about what it would mean to lose Mateo and knew that it would be exceptionally painful –– he was her soulmate, her other half. Tearing him away would be like tearing her heart in half. How could anyone survive such trauma?

_ Maybe I don't have to lose him. What if we stayed together –– in secret? Then we would still be able to enjoy an occasional stolen moment of peace in each other's arms.  _

She sighed,  _ No. that wouldn't be fair to either of us. He is far too important and precious to treat like a cheap toy. No, I couldn't do that.  _

_ With Mateo, I want everything. I want him heart, mind, and soul. If I'm being honest with myself,  _ she thought with a blush,  _ I want him physically too –– when the time comes. Though the physical aspect is a such a small insignificant thing compared to the whole of what what we could have together. But, more than that, I want marriage, children, and a life of love, laughter, and happy memories –– like my parents had. _

She thought about all that she had dared to dream in this short time together with him and felt her heart breaking all over again. It wasn't just her discovery of true love being threatened, it was the dream of an entire life slipping through her fingertips.

Her mind turned towards the reason all of this was even happening –– Malvara. They were up to something. She knew they had a darker purpose than some stupid marriage alliance. 

Elena leapt to her feet and started pacing the clearing. Were they taking a page from Shuriki's book and looking for the easiest way to invade Avalor? Why were they trying to capture her? Why did they want the scepter? What would they do if Elena refused to marry their prince? What could she possibly do to stop them? Could she outsmart them? These questions, and more, hurtled through the her mind as the intensity of her pacing increased. What was she going to do?

 

–––––

 

Mateo had just finished eating his dinner when he looked up at the head table and saw that Elena’s spot was empty. Turning to Gabe, he asked, “Did you see where Elena went?”

Gabe's head snapped up, looking at the empty seat between Isabelle and Luisa, he said, alarm coating his voice, “No! I didn't see her get up. Where could she have gone?” He scanned the room but she was nowhere to be seen.

“Lets check with Naomi and Isa before we jump to conclusions,” Mateo said as he rose from his chair. He approached the head table, Gabe just behind him, and asked the girls, “Did Elena tell you where she was going?”

Both Isa and Naomi looked at the crown princess’s, now vacant, seat and looked at each other in alarm. “No!” Isa said, “She was just here, picking at her food. I left her alone because she seemed so lost in her own thoughts. I didn't even hear her get up!”

Mateo was struck with a wave of panic, but caught himself as he focused his mind on thinking through the facts calmly and logically. He knew that she was still upset, and, knowing her, he understood that she was probably desperate for some time to process her thoughts alone. He wondered why she didn't just wait until she was back in her room, but then it clicked. He realized that she wouldn't consider her room a good place to think. To her, it would feel a little like a prison. She could leave whenever she felt like, but never alone. No, he knew exactly where she'd gone. He wondered how she'd pulled it off, though he had his suspicions.

“I know where she is!” Mateo exclaimed.

“Where?!” the other three said in varying states of panic and relief.

“I'll go find her, don't worry. I'm sure she's safe if she's where I think she is.” he said quickly, as he turned and practically ran for the door.

He bolted through the palace and out into the garden, anxiety coursing through him at the thought of something happening to her when she was out of his reach. That combined with the jumbled mix emotions he’d felt since the council meeting, it was almost more than he could bear. He had hope that they could somehow work things out with Malvara, it was a tenuous thread of hope at best, but hope nonetheless. He hoped that she would refuse the offer and figure out another way to protect Avalor. Not just because he couldn’t bear to lose her –– though he couldn’t deny that was part of it –– but because he feared for her life and felt a desperate need to protect her at all costs.

As Mateo was fairly tall, he covered the ground quickly and soon found himself approaching the entrance to the secret garden. He slowed his pace and approached carefully, listening for any sign that his theory was correct. Sure enough, he could hear the soft rustling of grass and a soft, almost whispered, muttering. In spite of the situation, he grinned as he knew that she was definitely in there –– most likely pacing.

Ready to march in there and scold her for running off without telling anyone, he reached to pull the vines back, but paused ––  the pacing slowed and the muttering stopped –– replaced by a deep sigh and a choked sob-like sound.

His heart in his throat, Mateo pulled the curtain of vines to the side stepped inside. From where he stood, he could see her standing in a pool of silvery moonlight, back to him with her hands covering her face –– shoulders quaking with silent sobs.

“Elena? Are you ok?” he called out quietly, as he slowly made his way towards her, “Mi amor?”

Elena gasped, not having heard his approach, and instinctively turned towards that beloved voice ––  the voice that never ceased to warm her from the inside out. He was just a few feet away, looking at her with eyes brimming with love, concern and sadness. She stared at that dear face, and didn't think she was strong enough to do what needed to be done, realizing in that moment that she would put it off as long as possible.

With a half strangled cry, she launched herself into his arms and, cupping his face in her hands, kissed him urgently as she tangled her fingers in his wavy black hair. Mateo could feel the tears pouring down her cheeks and could taste the anguish and desperation upon her lips. The carefully constructed facade of strength he had been trying to maintain all afternoon –– for her sake –– came crashing down as he became caught in the tidal wave of heartache and grief. He responded tear for tear and desperate kiss for desperate kiss, until they were both clinging to one another as if each was the other’s lifeline to safety on a dark and stormy sea.

At some point, the couple had found themselves sitting on the large stone bench, Elena sitting across Mateo’s lap, her head resting on his shoulder. She still had a hand tangled in his hair as she idly twirled individual locks through her fingers. Her ponytail had come loose sometime during her dash for freedom which Mateo was taking full advantage of –– gently stroking her long black hair –– as much for his sake as hers. They sat like that for awhile until Elena broke the silence.

“Mi querido?” 

“Mmmm?”

“I think– I think I’m going to have to accept the agreement,” she said quietly, her voice edged with resignation.

Mateo’s hand froze and his posture tensed at this. “Wait, what? Why? You don’t have to accept this!”

She sat up straight and looked him in the eye, explaining, “I’ve thought long and hard about everything, looking at every angle I could think of. I can’t see any other way that doesn’t involve all of Avalor, ourselves included, meeting a terrible fate. I have to protect Avalor! I have to protect you.” Her voice broke a little on those last few words.

His heart was starting to pound with fear. “But, Elena! If you accept this, YOU will be the one in serious danger and then what’s to stop them from ‘accidentally’ eliminating you, putting their prince on the throne and doing whatever they were planning for Avalor in the first place?”

“But this way, I can hopefully use their scheme against them and find more clues from the inside than I could fighting against them from the outside.”

“No!” Mateo was starting to get upset, “Can’t you see? You are sacrificing yourself for everyone instead of finding another way that doesn’t involve Avalor’s hope and future –– my hope and future –– handing herself over to the enemy.”

“You don’t understand!” Elena cried out in frustration, “I am the only one who can do this! If there was someone else who could do this in my place, maybe we could work something out. But Malvara wants me, so it has to be me.  This is our best chance at success without inviting an all out attack from Malvara.” 

“How do you plan to find inside information? I’d be surprised if they allowed the wedding to actually happen before their master plan is revealed. You’ll be putting yourself in unnecessary danger!”

“No, there has to be a way. I just know it!”

“Elena, if somehow, Malvara does allow the wedding to happen, I can’t protect you while you’re on your honeymoon!”

Eww. Elena couldn’t bear to let her mind go there. “There will be no honeymoon. This is going to be a marriage of necessity, not a marriage of love and happy endings. I don’t care if I have to appoint a distant Castillo relative as my heir, that prince will not be touching me!”

Mateo felt marginally better at that declaration, but quickly realized that wasn’t the point.

She said, more quietly this time, “I’m sorry mi querido, this is the only way. Can you forgive me?”

He looked away, breathing heavily from his frustration with the entire situation. He loved this girl more than his own life and wanted her to be safe. He sighed deeply, looked at her, and said, “Of course I forgive you, this changes nothing between us. It certainly doesn’t change the way I feel about you. I know you are in a really tough situation and, while I don’t like it –– no, that’s an understatement –– while I hate it, I see that you have very little choice. And–” he took a deep, resigned breath, “–my promise to stay by your side and protect Avalor, stands. To whatever end.” 

Once again, this declaration from the most selfless creature she had ever met –– and found herself fortunate enough to have found true love with –– filled her with a quiet, burning joy. 

“Thank you,” she whispered and closed the gap between them, embracing him with such ferocity, that Mateo was assured that, no matter what, her heart would always belong to him.

 

–––––

 

Elena called an emergency grand council meeting after breakfast the next morning. She had told nobody aside from Mateo what her decision was. Once she had called the meeting to order, she stood and got straight to the point.

“After much thought and consideration, I have decided to accept Malvara’s request for a marriage alliance, on one condition.”

The reactions of the occupants of the room ranged from glee, to acceptance, to sadness and anger.

Luisa and Naomi both cried out, “Elena! No!” in unison. Luisa’s eyes were brimming with tears while Naomi looked ready to punch something.

Francisco and Mateo both looked resigned.

Gabe looked shocked and upset.

Esteban looked like his birthday had come early. “Excellent! I knew you would make the wise choice. I shall summon the ambassador at once!”

“Wait, just a moment, cousin. I said I had a condition.”

The chancellor looked at her curiously and said, “And what, pray tell, might that be?”

“I will not sign any agreement or contract until the prince I am to marry travels to Avalor and meets with me in person.”

“That–” Esteban paused, slightly surprised at the request, but realizing this was something he should have thought of, “– that is a reasonable request, and a wise one. I shall summon the ambassador immediately so that we may discuss this condition with him.” Esteban hurried out of the room.

“Elena, no!” Naomi said, “I can’t believe you are doing this! You can’t!”

“Mija! You don’t have to do this. It’s not safe and I can’t bear to see you go through life with a broken heart!” Luisa said.

“Thank you both,” Elena said kindly. “I know it’s a bit of a shock, but I honestly can’t think of a better solution. This way, I hope to get information out of the prince when he visits that can help us figure out whatever their terrible plan is. If he thinks I’m on his side, it will be easier to get the information we need.”

“Mija,” Francisco said, “I don’t like this at all, and, truthfully, I think this is a very dangerous game you are playing. However, I also think that it is the best solution we have with the information available to us. Which, unfortunately, should tell you how terrible this situation is. I believe you have made a wise choice.”

Each of her family and friends looked at her with sympathy and reluctance. 

“Look, I’m not happy about this either. I have, however, come to terms with it –– mostly. I will not lie and say that I’m happy, but I am determined. This is going to be hard–,” she looked directly at Mateo who quirked an ironic eyebrow at her as if to say _ “Really? You don’t say.” _  She continued, “ –both mentally and emotionally. I also know that it will be dangerous,” she looked at Gabe who nodded in reluctant understanding. “I need my friends and family to support me in the coming months. Hopefully, together, we will come through this storm and find peace and safety on the other side. For now, however, we will be gracious and accept this arrangement, no matter how we feel about it, and we will stay vigilant and united.”

Francisco said approvingly, “Well said, mija.” The others nodded in agreement.

A moment later, the door to the council chamber opened as Esteban, followed closely by the Malvaran ambassador, entered. Elena had taken her seat as Esteban directed the ambassador to stand before the council table. Mateo thought the ambassador looked a bit smug. Once Esteban had taken his seat, Elena smiled and said, a bit formally, “Thank you for joining us on such short notice, Lord Tiberio, I’m sure you have a very busy schedule.”

The ambassador smiled in an obsequious manner that didn’t quite meet his eyes, and said with a little bow, “On the contrary, your highness, the honor is all mine.” His tone was a bit patronizing.

Mateo’s fists clenched at his sides and his breath caught in his throat as she continued, “Very well, we would like to inform you that we the grand council have considered your request and have agreed to form an alliance with Malvara through the bonds of an arranged marriage between myself, Elena Castillo Flores, Crown Princess of Avalor and the second son of the Chief Magus of the Assembly of Mages of Malvara–”

The ambassador grinned in triumph, and interrupted the princess, “That is wonderful news, your highness! I will inform–”

Elena cleared her throat loudly and said, “Excuse me, Lord ambassador, but I wasn’t finished. We agree to it –– upon one condition.”

The ambassador’s smile froze, irritation flickering in his eyes, as he said, “Yes? And what might that condition be, your highness?”

“I would like to meet with my future betrothed before entering into an official agreement.”

Mateo felt a sick sensation in the pit of his stomach at those words, “future betrothed”. The couple had stayed in the garden, talking, late into the night and had both begrudgingly come to terms with the plan, such as it was. This whole agreement still felt wrong in every sense of the word and it took every ounce of self control that Mateo possessed to keep himself from cursing the ambassador into oblivion.

The ambassador gave Elena an assessing gaze and, coming to some unknown conclusion, nodded and said, “I’m sure that can be arranged, your highness. Please allow me to make the necessary preparations. I believe we can ensure a visit from Prince Alejandro in three months time.”

Elena nodded and said, “Very well. Thank you for your assistance in this matter, Lord ambassador. We look forward to meeting your prince. You may return to your duties.”

Raising an eyebrow at the dismissal, the ambassador turned and swept from the room, not noticing the young wizard eyeing him suspiciously as he passed. If Mateo read the ambassador’s look correctly, he clearly believed that his “show of force” the previous day had taught the princess who truly held the power in this relationship. Mateo smirked, choosing to believe that, in the end, the ambassador would learn how very wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I seriously love the thoughtful comments! It's so nice to know that I'm not thinking these same things about the story and the characters all by myself :) Thanks so much for joining me on this journey, I'm excited to see what comes next. I hope you are too ;-) Oh! BTW, I just posted a one shot called "Hope in the Darkness". It's a little offshoot from this story that just wasn't quite enough to make up a whole chapter, but adds some interesting ideas to the story. Plus its from Elena's POV and takes place sometime between this chapter and whenever that silly prince decides to come visit. Check it out if you'd like :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena has decided that she will be a player in Malvara's game -- not a pawn. Though she stays busy during the day, the stress and repressed worry are taking a toll on our princess and Mateo seems to be the only one who can help. Finally, on the evening before the prince's arrival, Elena takes Mateo to her favorite overlook of the city for a sunset picnic and for a final stolen moment of peace.

In the months following her decision to become more than a pawn in Malvara’s game, Elena knew that she would need to focus her mind on something more constructive than moping and worry, so she busied herself about the palace and the city –– practicing magic and researching Avaloran magical bloodlines with Mateo, brushing up on her swordsmanship with Gabe, attending to council business with Naomi, spending as much sister time as she could with Isabelle, and making endless preparations for the Malvaran prince’s arrival with Esteban. 

One afternoon, during a rare hour of quiet, Elena and Mateo were working together on researching Avaloran magic in the library. A mountain of huge, dusty genealogies were piled upon the table around the pair as they combed through them –– one by one –– trying to find any clues about the nature of magic in Avalor since the founding of the kingdom.

Mateo was poring over the huge volume opened in front of him, murmuring, half to himself, “It looks like magic all but died out with the Meruvians a thousand years ago. Something happened around the same time as the mysterious fall of Meru that nearly wiped out magic in our land.”

Elena looked up, from her own book, a smudge of dust on her nose, and said, “But we're descended from the Meruvians, aren't we? If they were a powerfully magical people, then why aren't we?”

Absently flipping through pages of his book, Mateo answered, “It looks like magic started making its return about eight hundred years ago. The first known wizard in Avalor was…” he trailed off. Elena, curious, watched him silently mouthing the words, his eyes moving across the page, as they followed his finger along the line of text until it stopped. Mateo’s eyes widened as he gaped in surprised at what he had just read read.

“What is it?”

Mateo looked up at her with a smirk, and said, “I think you’ll find this very interesting.” He beckoned for her to come around the table so she could read for herself. He pointed to the name and Elena read, “Manuel... _ FLORES!? _ ” She looked at Mateo in astonishment, her mouth open in perfect little “o”, and said, “The first Avaloran wizard is from my mother’s bloodline?”

“It sure looks that way.” Mateo grinned at her, “So it looks like you were the perfect vessel to soak up the amulet’s magic. Your blood was primed for it. That actually explains why you've been able to progress so quickly with your magic. It's literally in your blood.”

“If I come from a powerful magic bloodline, then why isn’t my grandfather a wizard? Or my mother?”

“Well, as you know, wizards aren't born, they're made.” At a confused look from Elena, he added, “Yes, we're born with the magical affinity in our blood but it takes a lot of hard work and study to become a wizard. Not all of us woke up one day with the ability to destroy things with a single thought,” Mateo said as he playfully nudged her with his elbow.

“Ha, ha, very funny. And your point?”

“My point is that even with the affinity for magic in their blood, not everyone wants to put in the hard work necessary to become a proficient magic wielder. It takes years of study and practice to even manage the most simple of spells. Though, I’m sure if we looked more closely through the genealogies, we would find that some of your Flores ancestors did choose that path and passed it along in their own lines. I suspect that at some point, the Flores family rose to nobility and the ruling heirs never chose to study magic, for obvious reasons.”

“I can understand that. As fascinating as I find magic, if I didn’t have magic literally oozing out of me, I never would have taken the time to study it. Learning to rule is already a lot of hard work.”

“And I’m sure that the magic lessons have all but doubled your workload,” Mateo said sympathetically.

“Yes, but I can’t say that I’m terribly sorry for that,” she replied with a flirty smile.

“No, one would think, as often as you are down in my workshop, that there was some other reason you chose to study magic aside from necessity,” he teased, causing her to yelp as he poked her in the side.

Elena fluttered her eyelashes at him and said, “Maybe. But I’ll never tell.” She then leaned over to kiss him. “Though, it may have had something to do with those distracting lips of yours.”

“And here I was thinking that you liked me for my mind,” Mateo quipped as he leaned in to meet her lips with his own.

They both laughed until Elena sighed and said, “Speaking of hard work and all that time I spend in your workshop, I can’t believe how hard we’ve been working lately. My brain still feels like mush from those control exercises you had me do yesterday.”

She had made great progress in shielding and healing, so Mateo had moved her onto practicing better control. He taught her to differentiate between creating a mote of flame and transforming it to a raging inferno with precise control. Or conjuring a drop of water and slowly morphing it into a flame followed by a cloud of steam and an ice cube.

“Your brain may feel like mush, but I promise that as you hone your focus and control, your magic will be much more flexible. Trust me.”

“I do trust you, I just thought we’d learn more specific offensive or defensive magic or something.”

“It’s clear to me that you have learned how to shape your magic in any way that you wish –– Ms. Turns-Invisible-To-Escape-Her-Guards ––  so having me teach you to fill a wine glass by magic just because you've never done it before would be a waste of your time. You already understand the theory behind making that happen. I am helping you to hone your magic into something useful and manageable.”

She snorted with laughter at that. “I know that you know what you’re doing. And I am beyond thankful that I have you to teach me. Truly, I’d be lost without you,  _ mi querido _ .” She kissed the top of his head and slid back over to her seat to continue her research before princess duty inevitably called her elsewhere.

The pair of them continued their research for the rest of the hour and discovered several interesting tidbits of information. They learned that there were quite a few Castillo’s who were gifted with magic. They also noticed that the de Alva line was pretty strongly gifted as well. This was interesting because “de Alva” was Mateo’s father’s family name and Alacazar, the royal wizard, was Mateo’s grandfather on his mother’s side, so it seemed that both Mateo and Elena had double doses of magic running through their veins. Mateo said that this was actually pretty unusual. According to the more recent genealogies, only about thirty percent of Avaloran families carried the magical gift, though it was hard to tell what percentage was still around after Shuriki and her forty-one year crusade against all magic. 

Elena let out a frustrated huff. “So, now we have a better idea of magical bloodlines within Avalor and how they have been growing over the past millennium. But why is this important? My instincts are screaming at me that there is more to this than the passing interest of a visiting sorcerer. Malvara is interested in this information for a reason, though why the ambassador risked asking you rather than just coming to the library whenever he wanted, is beyond me!” She ran her fingers through her hair as she growled in irritation.

Mateo looked up and laughed at what he saw.

“Why are you laughing at me?!” she demanded.

“I’m sorry!” Mateo said hurriedly, holding up his hands in surrender. “It’s just that the hair around your face is standing on end and you have a huge smudge of dirt on your nose! You look– a little– well, truthfully, you look a little crazy.” he said this while trying to suppress his laughter, it didn’t work.

Her irritation transformed to embarrassed giggling as she tried to straighten her hair and clean her nose. The hair, she did ok with, but her nose? Not so much. Mateo laughed and stepped over to her seat, pulling the princess to her feet. “Here, allow me,” he said as he cupped her chin in one hand and touched her nose with the other, muttering, “ _ Limpizarando!”  _ The smudge vanished instantly.

“How do I look?”

Mateo cupped her head with both hands and leaned forward to kiss the tip of her nose, “Perfect, as always,” he whispered, touching his forehead to hers. She smiled, forgetting that they were standing in the middle of the royal library, and slipped her arms around his waist to pull him a bit closer as she tipped her chin up for a kiss, whispering, “Thank you, mi querido.”

“A message for you, your majesty!” a nervous voice piped up from beside her before she could claim that kiss.

Elena cried out in surprise and stumbled, Mateo catching her before she could fall. Turning to the poor servant, who seemed horrified at having to interrupt the princess, Elena smiled kindly and said, “I’m so sorry! You startled me, but thank you, Valentina. I appreciate that you brought this to me.” The servant girl had a little tray with a folded message on it. Elena took the message and dismissed the girl before reading it. She skimmed the message, which was clearly written in Esteban’s handwriting, and let out a groan. 

Slightly alarmed, Mateo said, “What is it,  _ mi amor _ ?”

Releasing a deep sigh, Elena said, “Prince Alejandro will arrive one week from today.”

 

––––– 

 

The crown princess was glad to be so busy over the next week, for that kept her mind from worry –– during her waking hours, anyway. The nighttime hours of her dreams were a completely different matter. The stress and repressed worry was taking a toll on our princess as nightmares had become a regular occurrence for Elena. It was mostly the same nightmare from before, the one about the Malvaran sorcerers tying her up on an altar, but a new nightmare had joined it, forming a double feature. The new one starred herself and Mateo in battle on a mountain path. They were fighting back to back, both trying to protect the same unknown thing when a shadowy figure reached out and snatched Mateo away, carrying him out of her reach, and always ending with her waking up to the sound of her own voice screaming his name. 

The first few evenings, the guards posted at Elena’s door had burst into the room looking for the trouble, but upon realizing they had just burst in on the end of a nightmare, they had apologized profusely and retreat. After a few nights of this, the guards had learned to go and wake Mateo. They weren’t stupid, they could hear who’s name she was screaming and put two and two together. One would have to be completely blind to have not noticed the crown princess’s attachment to her royal wizard.

Each time, Mateo would rush back to Elena’s room to comfort her. He would lie down next to her and pull her trembling frame into his arms, rubbing her back with one hand and whispering words of comfort until she relaxed and her racing heart calmed –– settling back into a peaceful, dreamless sleep where Mateo would soon follow. It didn't take long for him to become accustomed to the bittersweet sensation of waking hours later with his beloved sleeping peacefully in his arms. Sweet because it was a taste of what every morning for the rest of their lives could have been like, but bitter because soon, he wouldn’t even be allowed to touch her, let alone hold her –– thanks to Malvara.

Typically, the palace was known for the speed at which gossip would travel –– the servants and guards never hesitating to pass on any interesting news to one another. However, in this situation, which could easily create a scandal for the royal family, the guards and servants were happy to be discreet. They knew that their princess was facing trouble from every angle and had been to the depths of hell and back on behalf of her people and would continue to make sacrifices on their behalf because of her love for them. Because of this, they would do everything in their power to protect her as well. And if that meant allowing her a few stolen hours of innocent peace and comfort each night in the arms of the one her heart belonged to in spite of a potential marriage agreement? Then so be it.

The afternoon before the prince’s arrival, Elena was working at a long table on the ball room to ensure final preparations were in order. She had allowed Esteban to make all of the necessary arrangements, and now it was up to her to see that all of the loose ends were tied up. There would be another grand feast in the prince’s honor to give him a taste of Avalor’s finest flavors. Elena, herself, would be personally hosting a private tour of the palace and the city, that he might experience the sights and sounds of Avalor. 

Esteban had convinced her that they must host another royal ball in his honor. She really didn't want to host a ball for this. Her heart still fluttered at the thought of the last ball, but she knew that there was no way this event could come even close to the last. For one, she couldn't be seen touching Mateo, let alone dancing with him while she was in the midst of discussing a marriage alliance with this prince. In fact, she'd probably have to dance with the prince. She actually didn't mind that so much, because she knew that ballroom dancing was an excellent opportunity to have a conversation that you didn't want overheard.

She had just worked her way down the table, approving the final menus, the flowers, decorations and place settings when a wave of exhaustion washed over her. The servants had bustled off to carry out her instructions, while Elena leaned over the table with her eyes closed, hands braced on the tabletop, and took a few deep cleansing breaths.

“Are you ok,  _ mi amor _ ?”

Without moving, Elena said, “Yes, I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately.”

“Yes, I'd noticed,” Mateo said wryly.

She straightened suddenly and turned, smiling a tiny mischievous grin, and said, “I need a break from the palace. Come on, let's go!” She left the table and, grabbing his hand, practically ran across the room.

“Where are we going?”

“First we're headed to the kitchens to grab a picnic basket, and then I'm taking you to my secret spot outside the palace.”

Curiosity piqued, Mateo just went with it. They gathered the picnic basket and sent a note to Elena's grandparents letting them know she wouldn't be at dinner. Once they were done, Elena grabbed a few things from her room and led Mateo out to her balcony where their three favorite jacquins were napping in the late afternoon sun.

“Hey Skylar! Luna! Migs!” Elena called out by way of greeting.

Skylar popped his head up and cheerfully called out, “Hola, princesa!” Luna and Migs called out their own greetings to the princess as they roused themselves from their naps.

“Skylar, could you please take Mateo and I to my favorite overlook in the mountains? And bring us back eventually?”

Skylar stood and stretched lazily, before saying, “Of course, princesa! Hop on!”

Mateo slung the picnic basket over one arm and grasped Elena's waist to lift her gently onto Skylar’s back. Once she was settled, he clambered up and wrapped his arms securely around her.

Elena glanced over her shoulder and, grinning in anticipation, asked, “Are you ready?”

Mateo leaned forward to brush his lips against her jaw, and said, smiling against her skin, “As long as I’m with you, I’m ready for anything.”

Skylar gave a pointed cough and said, “Naomi was right! You two can be a lot to handle sometimes. Look, I love you guys but could we please keep the mushy stuff to a minimum while you’re sitting on me? Or I might have to make Luna come along so we can separate you two!”

All three jacquins were laughing at the pair, and, in spite of Skylar’s teasing, they were all equal parts overjoyed at Elena and Mateo’s happiness together and saddened at the thought of it coming to an end once the prince arrived.

Elena blushed a deep scarlet and said, clearing her throat in embarrassment, “Ack! I’m sorry Skylar! You don’t have to do that, we’ll be good. I promise!”

Chuckling, Skylar said, “You better. Alright, ready, amigos? Here we go!” 

Skylar flew them across Avalor Bay, which was glittering with rich, golden light in the late afternoon sun. Between finding a rare moment of freedom from the palace and the feeling of love and security she felt with Mateo’s arms around her waist, Elena was in such a state of absolute rapture that she tipped her head back and closed her eyes, allowing the exhilaration and bliss of flying overcome her. The salty scent of the sea below wafted in the breeze and tickled her nose and she could almost taste the seawater on her tongue as they soared across the bay.

It was a relatively short ride to the overlook, and once Skylar had let Elena and Mateo off, he told her he’d look for them again in a few hours. The couple thanked him and watched him take off into the sunset.

Mateo set the picnic basket on the ground and, straightening, he gazed across the bay to the city below and said, “Wow, this is a spectacular view! I was born and raised in Avalor City and I’ve never seen this view of the city before. Though, to be fair, outdoor recreation wasn’t really encouraged when I was growing up, for obvious reasons.”

Elena smirked as she bent over the basket to pull out the thin blanket she had packed, “Indeed. And I’m sure that’s the only reason, Mr. Cloistered-in-the-Library-Studying-Magic-all-the-time. Well, with me around, you’ll find that outdoor recreation is highly encouraged.” 

Mateo laughed and helped Elena get the blanket spread near the edge of the cliff so they could enjoy the sunset while they ate. The pair settled themselves on the blanket and set out the food. Elena had snagged them a handful of cheesy chicken empanadas, a bowl of strawberries, and some chips and guacamole. When they were raiding the kitchen, one of the kitchen maids had caught onto what the couple was doing and handed Mateo a jug of ice cold horchata and a small bowl filled with avaloran chocolates who had secretly stashed both in the satchel he kept his potions in. Mateo pulled his little surprise from the satchel and grinned as Elena’s eyes widened with glee.

“Horchata! Chocolate! Yay!” she squeaked happily, clapping her hands in excitement. She reached out to grab a piece of the chocolate and Mateo lightly smacked her hand away, saying, “Be patient, my adorably impulsive princess.”

Elena crossed her arms and pouted a moment as Mateo cupped the bowl in his hands and, concentrating, muttered something under his breath. When he was done, he set the bowl on the blanket, grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in freshly melted chocolate before handing it to the awestruck princess.

“Oh Mateo! This is so much better than eating the chocolates cold!”

“I know!” he laughed, “I told you to be patient. Didn’t your mother ever tell you that good things come to those who wait?”

Smiling sheepishly, Elena said, “She may have said those very words to me once or twice –– on the rare occasion that I behaved impatiently.”

Mateo laughed, raising a skeptical eyebrow at her, “Rare? You were impatient as a child only rarely?”

She grinned in response, “Ok, maybe a bit more often than that. But seriously, thank you. You know me so well,  _ mi querido _ .” 

Mateo and Elena watched the sun slowly sink into the sea as it bathed the city in its warm golden light, the sky transformed from blue to gold with pink cotton candy clouds and finally to the deeper blue of twilight. They nibbled on their tasty treats and just enjoyed their time together, both realizing it would probably be the last time they would be able to do anything like this for a long time, if ever –– depending on how the next few months played out. 

Eventually, Elena ended up lying on the blanket with her head in Mateo’s lap while he would occasionally pop a strawberry into her mouth. Much to Elena's delight, he kept the strawberry and chocolate supply steady with his magic. Once she’d had her fill of chocolate, which took a lot longer than Mateo had anticipated, the couple sat quietly together. Elena gazed up at Mateo as he smoothed her hair and idly drew little lines with a finger across her lips, around her eyes, up the bridge of her nose, across her forehead and back again.

As the minutes passed by, Elena became very still and her eyes had gone out of focus, as if she had entered her own private world of thought.

“You know,” Mateo said lightly, “the longer I look at this beautiful face of yours, the more distracting I find your lips to be. It’s almost as if they are magnetic and I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to resist their pull.” He finished with that adorable crooked smile of his, to which she replied with a half smile of her own, though she still seemed distracted.

“A penny for your thoughts,  _ mi amor _ ?”

She sighed, “I’m sorry Mateo. It’s just that, I’m having a hard time not thinking about how this is probably the last time you and I will be able to be together like this for a long time –– possibly forever. I know I made the choice to do this, and I still think it’s Avalor’s best chance for success against whatever Malvara’s scheme is, but truthfully? In my heart, I want to run away with you tonight and do whatever it takes to not have to face tomorrow.”

Mateo was quiet for a long moment before he said, “Oh, Elena, I would run away with you too, in a heartbeat. But I agree with you that as horrible as this is going to be for both of us, it is the best option available for the good of the kingdom. I’m so sorry that you have to go through all of this,  _ mi amor _ . Just know that even though I can’t remove this burden from your shoulders, I will be carrying it alongside you. You are not alone in this. Ever.”

She smiled softly at him, a tear glistening in the corner of one eye. “Thank you,  _ mi querido _ ,” she whispered. A moment later, she sat up and said, “I have something for you.” Digging into her own satchel, she pulled out a very small package and turned to face him, sitting criss-cross legged so that their knees touched.

Elena looked at that young man that she was so incredibly in love with and couldn’t bring herself to regret a second of their time together even knowing that it had to end the next day. His love for her was so satisfying and good and pure that she was a much better person for having been blessed with it for even a short time. She handed him the package and said, “I wanted you to have something to keep close to your heart, to remind you that no matter what happens, my heart is yours.”

He looked down at the tiny package. It was a paper wrapped object of some sort, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand but it was heavy for its size. Curious, he unwrapped the paper and stared in wonder at the amulet that lay in his hands. It was round amulet of Meruvian blue crystal set in a circular inlay of gold. He turned it over in his hand and noticed an inscription on the back, “ _ Te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma --Tu amor”  _ he read quietly and looked up at Elena, his eyes wide and glazed with tears. “I love you with all of my heart and my soul –– Thank you, this means a lot to me. I will treasure it always.” He looked at it again, eyebrows furrowing and said, “You do realize that this is Meruvian blue crystal, right?”

She grinned in response, “Why, yes, yes I do. I chose it on purpose because I remembered what you said about how certain types of crystals or gems would work as a spell focus and that Meruvian blue crystal was one of those substances. I thought this would not only remind you of my love but would double as a magic focus if you somehow found yourself without your tamborita.” 

“Wow, thank you– I– I can’t think of anything else to say except thank you.”

“That’s more than enough,” she said softly.

“I actually made something for you too, though it’s not nearly as sentimental or nice as this, but I think you’ll find it very helpful.” Mateo dug through his potion satchel, pulled out a small vial and handed it to Elena.

“What's this?” she asked, peering curiously at the liquid within.

“It's sleeping potion that will allow you to sleep dreamlessly. Just one drop will give you a full night's rest ––  nightmare free.”

Elena was speechless at this considerate gesture, her heart swelled at the love and thoughtfulness that went into making such a potion just for her. “Thank you,  _ mi querido _ ,” she whispered thickly. “This is exactly what I need, you are so kind and considerate. I love that about you.” She carefully tucked the vial away in her satchel and, smiling shyly, she said, “Can I be honest with you?”

“That's kind of a silly question, don't you think?”

She laughed and, taking his hands in her own, said, “Yeah, I guess it is. Well, this is probably just going to make things harder, but I want there to be zero doubt about how I feel, regardless of how things go in the next few months. Because– well, because you deserve to know.”

Mateo swallowed hard in anticipation of whatever she was going to say next, but waited patiently.

“I hope it was already obvious, but you should know that I had truly intended for you to be the one, my only one. I want everything with you, Mateo. I want a lifetime of love, marriage, and adorable wizard babies. And if we somehow come through this fiasco with Malvara, safe and free, then I swear that I'm going to marry you, Mateo de Alva.”

Mateo was utterly speechless. Of course he felt the same way, and he knew that she loved him, but –– and he realized this was his low self esteem talking again –– it was hard to believe that she felt so deeply for him with a world of possibilities out there for her. 

“Is– are you proposing?”

She laughed softly, “Sort of? If a miracle happens and Malvara falls into the sea, then, yes! I want you and only you. My heart will always, always be yours.”

Grinning, he said, “Well then, in the event that Malvara falls into the sea, yes, I will marry you.”

“Sorry I didn't get you a ring. This was sort of an in the moment kind of proposal,” she teased.

“Don't worry about it. I've got an amulet, which is even better than a ring because nobody will suspect it's really an engagement amulet,” he teased back.

Suddenly, he just needed to touch her one more time, have her close to him one more time, so he reached forward and scooped her into his arms, pulling her towards him until she was seated in his lap. Slipping one arm around her waist and sliding the other up to caress her cheek, he looked deeply into her eyes –– finally taking the time to count those gold flecks. As he counted, he could see the love and the promise of a life together, with him, echoing down to the depths of her beautiful soul.

“Thirty-four,” he said.

And eyebrow quirked upwards, “Excuse me?” 

“You have thirty-four gold flecks in your left eye and…” he finished counting the other side, “thirty-nine in your right eye,” he finished with a grin.

She laughed, “That's good to know. Actually, it makes me really happy that there's something about me that you know that no one else in the entire world will know. I didn't even know until you just told me.” 

Elena looked back at that dear face and, naturally, her eyes were drawn down to his lips. Shooting him a flirty smile, she said, “So what was it that you were saying about my lips earlier? Something about a distraction? Or a magnet, or something?”

Mateo grinned as he slid the tips of his fingers from her cheek to her lips and started drawing soft little lines around the edges and said, “I believe I said something along the lines of how the longer I look at your beautiful face, the more distracting your lips become. It's like,” he said softly as he slowly leaned his head closer, “an irresistible pull,” he finished, his own lips, a hair's width away from hers.

“I know exactly what you mean,” she whispered with a smile, as she closed the distance kissed him deeply, trying to memorize the feel of his lips against hers –– how soft they were and the perfect way they molded together with hers. Mateo breathed her sunshine and vanilla scent in and allowed it to permeate every corner of his mind, and felt that this moment with her was heaven. Both took their time to really appreciate each kiss, every smile and each second they had left to be in each other's arms –– using their remaining time together to make peace with what they knew was to come.

Elena and Mateo remained like this for quite some time, sharing a final shining moment of peace, and hoping that they would be prepared for the all too soon time when reality would arrive to cleave their worlds apart.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena meets Prince Alejandro of Malvara. Neither of them is what the other expected, could he possibly be the ally she so desperately needs?

Early the next morning, Gabe and Isabelle sat in Elena's bedroom watching the crown princess pace the room in nervous agitation. Isabelle had wandered over early, knowing that Elena would need the encouragement and Gabe had arrived for his shift, so both sat there and offered the crown princess their silent support, not really knowing what else to do to.

Elena and Mateo had spoken the previous evening and agreed that while their hearts would always belong to one another, the physical aspect of their relationship needed to be put on hold indefinitely –– the situation was far to delicate to risk getting caught. It had been less than eight hours since they'd said their final good night and just the knowledge that he'd never hold her like that again left her feeling cold and hollow on the inside. That combined with the fact that the prince was scheduled to arrive within the hour had her nerves stretched to their breaking point. 

_ I am strong. I am a rock. I will stand against this storm. _

Elena tried every calming technique that she could think of, but nothing was quite as effective as Mateo's soothing presence.

As if on cue, there was another knock at the door. Isabelle ran off to answer it and returned with Mateo in tow. He looked at Elena, who was happy to see that he still wore the same gentle expression of love that he always did when he was looking at her. 

_ It's going to be ok, mi amor. _

_ I know but I miss you already. _

_ And I, you. But that doesn't change the way I feel about you. If it did, we wouldn't be having this conversation.  _ He quirked a grin at her.

Elena smiled and stepped toward him, thinking,  _ just one more for luck,  _ as she slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent –– just one more time.

“This is going to be harder than I thought,” she murmured.

“You're strong, you can do this. We can do this together,“ he murmured in reply as he pulled her close and buried his nose in her hair.

Isabelle thought her heart was going to break as she watched her sister and the royal wizard trying to reconcile their love for one another with the roles they needed to play for an indefinite amount of time. Even Gabe found it difficult to watch and swore to himself that he'd do whatever it took to lift this threat from Avalor if for no other reason than to allow his friends the freedom to have a life together.

“Princess,” Gabe said gently, clearing his throat, “it's about time for us to join the welcome formation on the palace steps.”

Pulling herself away from Mateo, she sniffed and wiped a tear from one eye, smiling shakily at her love as she nodded to Gabe in response. She checked her face in the washroom mirror and put on her best princess smile, stuffing the stray nerves and unwelcome emotions deep inside. Coming back out, she looked completely different from the nervous wreck who had gone in –– cool, calm, collected, the perfect picture of a crown princess ready to greet her guests. She took a deep breath as she looked at her friends and sister and said calmly, “Let's go.”

As Elena walked the halls of the palace, she felt a vague sense of deja vu. Everything about that morning seemed identical to the day the ambassador arrived, aside from the nagging, hollow feeling in her heart. The halls were spotless, the shrubs had been trimmed to perfection, and every banner had been hung in anticipation of the arrival of their esteemed guest. The palace was festive and welcoming –– it was perfect. 

When Elena, Isabelle, Mateo, and Gabe arrived at the palace steps, everyone was already in their places. The staff was lined up on either side of the steps, the royal mariachi band was prepped and ready to go, and the council accompanied by the Malvaran ambassador were waiting for her to take her position at the top of the steps.

In spite of the calm presence he was trying to project for her sake, Mateo was anything but. The anticipation was overwhelming. What would this prince be like? Was he part of the plot or just another pawn like Elena? Would he be old and pockmarked? Or would he be young and handsome? Were all Malvaran nobles like the ambassador? Would he be kind or cruel? If Elena absolutely had to marry for the safety of Avalor, he hoped she could find a happily ever after. He truly wanted her to be happy, even if it killed him to watch. 

A collective hush fell over the assembled crowd as the black and white Malvaran carriage entered the palace gates.

_ Here we go, the moment of truth. I can do this,  _ Elena thought to herself, nodding to signal the mariachi band to begin, as her heart pounded increasingly faster in correlation with the approach of the carriage. She took a deep breath, stood tall, with her head held high –– imagining her mother each time she had greeted a royal guest –– and prepared herself to step forward to greet her future betrothed. She shuddered a bit at the word “betrothed”. No amount of preparation and pep talking could prepare her to accept that fact gracefully.

As Elena stood watching the approaching carriage, she felt a light nudge in her right side. Glancing over, she saw Mateo looking straight ahead, but smiling slightly –– for her. She nudged him in acknowledgement and smiled. She couldn’t help it, she just loved that boy. 

The creaking of a door startled her out of her musings. Focusing, she saw that the carriage had stopped at the base of the palace steps and the footman was holding the door open. With bated breath, she waited for the prince to reveal himself from the shadows within. 

She didn’t have to wait long, for a tall, masculine figure emerged from the carriage. The prince seemed to be in his mid twenties, was tall and had an athletic build similar to Gabe. Elena was relieved to see that he did not sport a billowing black robe like the ambassador. Truthfully, she had been a little afraid that she was to be betrothed to an overgrown bat. Instead, the prince wore a long black tunic with embroidered silver hems, and close fitting black pants with knee high boots. He had light olive toned skin and deep black hair. She was surprised to see it cut so short. It was still long by Avaloran standards, but it fell in loose waves around his face rather than in the shoulder length and longer styles she had seen previously. She noticed that his beard was fairly short as well, really it was more of a goatee. It worked for him, in a rather rugged way. Elena wondered if he was a bit of a rebel among his people.

As she made her way down the steps to greet him, Elena realized what struck her most was the casual grace with which he walked and the gloriously bored expression that seemed to be permanently affixed to his face. He approached, hands in his pockets, looking like he hadn’t a care in the world. The crown princess of Avalor and the prince of Malvara met halfway down the palace steps and simply looked at one another for a moment. An unpleasant voice startled Elena as the ambassador spoke from her left, “Elena Castillo Flores, Crown Princess of Avalor, may I present Prince Alejandro Raul deCasa Poderoso, second son of the Chief Magus of the Assembly of Mages of Malvara, Prince of Malvara?”

_ Well, that’s a mouthful, yeesh! _

Maintaining her serene exterior, Elena smiled her best warm, welcoming smile and said with a polite curtsey, “Welcome to Avalor, Prince Alejandro. We are honored –– I am honored, that you would take the time to make this journey in the interest of establishing a friendship between our two peoples.”

Prince Alejandro gave her an assessing gaze, and said, “You’re not what I expected.”

And, just like that, all of the nerves and fear from that morning were gone, she was ready for a fight. Piqued, Elena raised and eyebrow as she crossed her arms as she cocked a hip to one side and said, “Really, your highness? And what were you expecting? Please enlighten me.” She could hear Mateo snorting with repressed laughter and Esteban groaning behind her.

She thought she detected a hint of amusement deep in his eyes, behind the wall of boredom. “Well, for one, I wasn’t expecting to find a child bride waiting to greet me.”

“A what?!” Elena spluttered, mouth open in shock. “Excuse me? I am not a child!”

“Really? You sure could have fooled me. You're what? 13? 14?”

“I’m seventeen years old! Though one could argue that I’m actually fifty-eight years old, but that’s a different story.”

A hint of surprise and confusion slipped through the boredom mask. “Wait. Are you seventeen or fifty-eight?”

Smirking and switching her weight to the other leg, Elena said, “Didn’t they tell you ANYTHING about me?”

Back to glorious boredom. “They told me what I need to know. You are the crown princess of Avalor and I must sign a marriage contract with you so that our two kingdoms may benefit from generations of friendship or some other such nonsense.”

“Well, it seems you have a lot to learn about me, your highness.”

“Indeed.”

“Come, and I will introduce you to my family and the grand council.” Amusement danced in her eyes as she gestured for him to walk with her.

“Very well,” he said and surprised her by offering his arm, which she took out of politeness.

_ Wrong, wrong, wrong! This feels so wrong!  _ Mateo could see the words flashing like beacons in her eyes, so clearly, he was surprised no one else noticed.

The pair approached Elena’s family and friends who were waiting patiently at the top of the palace steps. Mateo watched as Elena introduced Prince Alejandro to her family and Naomi. He found the contrast between the ambassador’s arrival and the prince’s to be interesting. The ambassador was arrogant and cruel from the start. His attempts at charm and flattery had come across as overbearing and disingenuous from the very beginning. The prince, however, was disinterested and aloof –– arrogant in a different way –– but still managing to be cordial and polite. He didn’t try to flatter anyone and seemed much more sincere, despite his obvious disinterest. Mateo wasn’t sure if it was because the prince was just a more pleasant person than the ambassador or simply a much better liar. He supposed that only time would tell.

Elena then introduced the prince to Mateo and Gabe, presenting them as her personal guards and explaining that he’d be seeing a lot of them.

“Really? You walk around with a guard detail, do you? What, might I ask, do you have to be afraid of in such a lovely kingdom, little princess?”

“Oh, not much, my prince,” she said in a sugary sweet tone, as she batted her eyelashes at him, “only Malvaran thieves and assassins, really.” Gabe nearly choked trying to hold back his laughter. Mateo just smirked. He knew Elena well enough to see these smart comments coming from a mile away.

“What? Really?” Again, a hint of true curiosity and surprise peeking out from the depths of his disinterest.

She rolled her eyes at him and said in a patronizing tone of voice, “They really didn’t tell you anything, did they?,” then, somewhat sympathetically, “Well, allow me remedy that. Would you like to join me for tea in my private sitting room this morning? We really should get to know each other if–”

“We would be delighted to accept, Princess Elena,” the ambassador spoke from the prince’s other side.

Both Prince Alejandro and Elena looked at the ambassador with nearly identical raised eyebrows of annoyance.

“I do not believe you were invited, Lord Tiberio,” Prince Alejandro said. “Your presence will be neither required nor welcome.”

“But your highness, you simply can’t go off with her without a guard detail of your own. What if something happens to you?”

“You speak like a coward. What could this little Avaloran princess possibly do to me? A master sorcerer of Malvara? Go find someone else to bother with your sniveling, Lord Tiberio.”

Elena was equal parts amused and irritated. That little princess stuff was getting really old, really fast. She was just about ready to conjure a bucket of ice water just for the pleasure of dumping it on his head. But watching Prince Alejandro antagonize the ambassador made the insults almost worth it.

The ambassador slunk away at the dismissal and the prince turned back to Elena, saying, “I suppose we should get to know each other. It would be good to know if you are someone I could tolerate for more than five minutes if we are to be married. Fine, I accept your invitation.”

Gritting her teeth, her fingers twitched with longing to wipe that arrogant disinterest off his face until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and a quiet voice saying, “Your highness, don’t forget that there is a matter that must be attended to before you have tea with the prince.” 

All tension melted away as Elena, understanding that this was his way of distracting her from doing anything she’d regret in a fit of temper, turned to look at Mateo and, smiling, said, “Yes, of course, Mateo. Thank you for reminding me.” She then called out, “Armando, could you please show Prince Alejandro to his suite? I would also like a tea service to be sent to my room in two hours, please.”  Turning her attention back to the prince, she smiled serenely. “Your highness, please take a little time to rest and refresh yourself after your long journey. My staff will gladly attend to any requests that you may have. I will send someone to escort you back to my suite when it is time for tea. Does that suit you?”

Prince Alejandro looked between Elena and Mateo, but he remained quiet. Nodding he said, with a polite bow, “Of course, little princess. I will await your word.” He turned and followed after the castle steward.

Once Elena had hugged her grandparents and informed the chancellor of her plans to have tea with the prince and host a private tour of the palace and the city, she hurried from the palace steps, followed by Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi. Now that they all had an idea of what Prince Alejandro was like, it was time to put their heads together and figure out their next move.

Elena led them down to Mateo's workshop, the place she believed to be the most secure in the palace. Once he had ensured that the door was secure, Mateo joined Elena and the others in the sitting area across the room. 

Elena looked around at the group and Mateo thought she had come a long way in just a few hours. Gone was the inner turmoil and sorrow from this morning, gone was the fear and uncertainty. She had a spark of determination and a hint of mischief burning within her eye that told him that she had gotten a solid first impression of the prince and had begun forming her plan.

Naomi couldn't hold back any longer and burst out, “Wow! That prince is a real piece of work! I can't believe that he spoke to you that way!” 

Gabe snorted and said, “It's a good thing that Elena is a piece of work herself then. She kept him on his toes the whole time they were talking, it was great!”

Mateo just smiled and said, “It really was entertaining, though I think Esteban may have been having panic attacks triggered by your smart mouth.”

Laughing, Elena said, “I had no idea what to expect but I wasn't prepared for his arrogance or the insults. You know I can’t help myself when provoked.  That man has no mental filter…”

“Not unlike someone else we know,” Gabe muttered.

Ignoring him, Elena continued, “but, if he's going to insist on looking at me as if I were a child, then we can use that.”

Naomi looked confused. “How?”

“If he thinks I'm a young and inexperienced ruler, then he won't see me as a threat. We are going to befriend him and make sure that by the time he leaves, he is on our side. Hopefully –– if we're lucky –– he'll have information we can use and will be in a position to help us keep Avalor safe.”

Mateo thought about this for a moment. On the one hand, he wasn't sure he liked the idea of the prince being a friend –– someone Elena could enjoy spending time with. He wanted her to be happy in this impossible situation, but he'd be lying if he said he was going to enjoy watching her warm up to another man. On the other hand, having the prince like Elena, or even love her, would give him a huge incentive to want to protect her from whatever his countrymen had planned for her, and that could be a huge advantage for them against Malvara.

“Why is your favorite solution always to make friends with dangerous enemies?,” Gabe complained, half jokingly. “First the rock monster, then an assassin, then thirty violent bandits, now a dark sorcerer prince…”

“To drive you crazy, of course,” Elena said said lightly, “but seriously, I always try to find the good in everyone where others see only darkness. It's worked well for me so far. I have friends and valuable resources that I didn't have before and I hope this is another case where this will be true.”

“That's all well and good,” Naomi said, “but how do you plan to make friends with an arrogant, bored, spoiled prince?”

“How did the four of us become friends?”

“We found ourselves on an epic adventure to solve a mystery and rescue your sister –– and Gabe ––  from mythical creatures in the jungle.”

“Hey! It was my first day!” Gabe said indignantly.

Elena laughed, “Yes, but we became friends because we talked. Got to know each other. We've done things together –– mostly epic adventures, but hey! Everyone needs a hobby! It's the same with this prince. We'll start by talking. We need to see if we can make a connection. I'll even bring out my secret weapon.”

“What? Not the chocolates again?” Naomi said in exasperation.

“Yes, the chocolates!  No one can resist Avaloran chocolates!”

“Isn't that what you said right before Charocca tried to roast you alive?” Gabe asked skeptically.

“Yes,” Elena said defensively, “but I'll have you remember that I've secured a lifelong friendship and alliance with King Lars of Marswick with the promise of the gift of a single box of Avaloran chocolates every Navidad?”

“Fine, unleash the power of chocolate on a possible enemy, sounds like a great plan,” Naomi said sarcastically.

Elena laughed but then sobered, saying, “on a slightly different note, did you notice how he was arrogant and condescending to me but seemed sincerely polite when meeting the rest of you?”

“Yes, I did!” Mateo said, “He seemed sincere and well mannered while the ambassador was over the top with his excessive flattery. I can't decide if he's just a better person or a better liar.”

“Speaking of the ambassador,” Gabe interrupted, “I don't know about you, but I think the prince must be a decent guy after the way he put the ambassador in his place. ‘Go find someone else to bother with your sniveling’! It took all of my self control to not break rank and double over laughing,” he finished, tears of mirth lining his eyes.

Elena was thoughtful for a moment. “You know, now that we've dissected all of these little tidbits of our first impressions of Prince Alejandro, I'm starting to wonder if there isn't more to him than meets the eye?”

“I was wondering that myself, even as I was watching him interact with you,” Mateo said thoughtfully.

“What are you guys talking about?” asked Naomi.

“I'm not sure yet,” Elena said slowly, “I just think that our new friend is a more complex person than we realize. We shall see soon enough, I suppose.” She turned to Gabe and said, “I believe it's time to prepare the tea. Would you be kind enough to go and escort our prince to my sitting room. I think this first time should be just the prince and I, so Mateo and Gabe I'll have you two at the door just like in the council meetings.” 

“I wish I could be a guard for once...they get to hear all the good stuff,” Naomi grumbled.

“If only you weren't so terrible with a sword,” Gabe quipped.

“You're just saying that because I nearly impaled myself the one time you tried to teach me the basics.”

“Yeah, thank goodness you are a much better horseman than a swordsman or I couldn't be seen with you,” Gabe said with a smirk, which earned him a playful smack on the arm.

“Ok, you two lovebirds, could we focus please?” Elena said with an amused grin.

Naomi made a face at her friend but turned to listen.

“Just after tea, I plan to escort him on a tour of the palace and the city. Naomi, if you'd like to join us then, you can. I'm sure the ambassador and Esteban will weasel themselves into my plans at some point so having you along will be a big help.”

“You got it, I'll be in Isa’s room with Claire and Isa while you’re ‘getting to know each other’.” 

“Ok,” Elena said, standing as the others followed. She took a deep breath and continued, “We all have our assignments? Let's go.”

The four of them made their way through the palace, heading towards the royal family suite. Gabe broke off from the group at the hall that would take him to the barracks and the guest wing, saying that he was going to check in with his captain before fetching the prince. As they passed Isabelle's room, Naomi wished them luck and went inside, leaving Elena and Mateo to make sure the tea was ready to serve.

Upon reaching the door to Elena’s suite, he stepped forward and held the door open, ushering her in with a flourish and a grin, “After you, m’lady.”

Fanning her face with an invisible fluttering fan, she shot him a flirty smile over her  shoulder as she glided past saying, “Why thank you, young man. You're too kind.” She then reached up and ruffled his hair playfully and laughed as he tried to smack her hand away.

“Sorry, I couldn't help myself,” she grinned at him. Then, noticing that the tea service had been laid out across the small table, said, “It looks like there isn't much for us to do.” She stood in the middle of the room, surveying the servant’s handiwork thoughtfully, hands twisting together from anticipation.

Mateo took a step closer, but, hard as it was, kept his hands clasped behind his back. “Elena, you've been amazing today, but how are you holding up?”

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled softly at his concern. “I'm ok, really _ , mi querido _ . As soon as he opened that arrogant mouth of his– it was like he wanted to fight with me. I'm not sure what that was all about, but that, I can handle. I'm relieved that he's not like the ambassador. There's no way I could ever hope to befriend the ambassador. That man is selfish, power hungry, and just plain evil to the core. But Prince Alejandro, I think there's hope for him and that is a relief. It gives me hope that we haven't torn our lives apart for nothing.”

“I agree, I wasn't sure what to expect this morning and while I wouldn't fully trust him just yet, I can see his potential as an ally. I know you can do this. If you can charm a rock monster, you can charm a snobby Malvaran prince.”

They shared a conspiratorial grin as a knock sounded upon the door.

“Would you like to get the door, or shall I?”

“You take your post and I'll get the door.”

Mateo did as she instructed while Elena smoothed her hair and dress, and took a deep, cleansing breath.  _ I can do this. _ Stepping to the door, she opened it and stepped aside to allow Gabe and Prince Alejandro through.

“Your majesty,” Gabe said, standing to attention, “Prince Alejandro, as you requested!”

She smiled indulgently at her guard, and said with a giggle, “Thanks Gabe, you can relax now and go stand by Mateo.”

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head in exasperation at Elena's lack of formality around their guest, Gabe did as she said. 

Elena smirked and turned towards the prince who was watching the exchange with mild interest and offered him a bright smile. “Prince Alejandro, thank you for joining me for tea.” She sat in her spot at the end of one of the sofas and the prince sat at the other end of the same sofa, turned slightly towards her.

“I said that I would, little princess. I suppose that I should thank you for inviting me into your home.”

“You could,” she said sweetly, “but I would understand if you didn't. I'd just chalk it up to the fact that manners aren't taught to Malvaran children and consider it a cultural difference between your people and mine.” She smiled innocently at him as she poured the tea. “Cream and sugar?” 

Gabe and Mateo both broke into identical coughing fits at that moment. “Sorry, your majesty,” Gabe choked out at the questioning eyebrow she raised in their direction. 

Prince Alejandro looked at her incredulously. “Sugar,  _ please.  _  One lump, and I  _ thank you. _ ” He dramatically emphasized the “please” and “thank you”.

Elena snorted, and giggled, “Oh, there are those pesky manners!” Once she had poured his tea and passed it to him, she spoke, “I could ask about your journey and you could tell me how pleasant it was but tiring or I could ask how you are finding your accommodations and you could tell me how lovely they are and how wonderful my hospitality is, but I would prefer to skip the pleasantries and get straight to business, wouldn't you, Prince Alejandro?”

Mateo thought she was doing an excellent job of catching the prince off guard. He could tell that whatever the prince had been expecting, it wasn't her and had to repeatedly ensure that his disinterested mask stayed in place. The young wizard grinned to himself thinking about how she just had that effect on people.

Prince Alejandro looked her over with a speculative gaze, as if he was trying to size her up. Leaning back in his seat and slinging an elbow over the back of the couch with that barely interested look once again plastered across his face, he said slowly, “You are a strange little princess,” and took a sip from his teacup.

Elena smiled serenely as she took a deep breath and silently counted to ten to reign in her irritation. “I'll take that as a ‘yes’, so tell me, your highness, why are you here?”

“I thought it was obvious. My father wishes our kingdoms to be united by blood. You wished to meet me before making anything official. My father ordered me to come, so here I am.”

“So you came because your daddy told you to?”

“I came, little princess, because I have a duty to my kingdom.”

The serene smile was slipping. “Stop calling me ‘little princess’.” Elena hissed between her teeth.

A taunting grin. “Why should I?”

Clenching her fists in her lap, she ground out, “Because I need you to give me a reason not to zap that arrogant look off of your face.”

_ So much for charming the prince and making friends,  _ Mateo thought with a sigh.

Prince Alejandro looked a little taken aback at that. He recovered with a smirk and said, “What? Are you some sort of wizard or something? I've heard about your Avaloran wizards, pretty pathetic with their foolish incantations and wand waving if you ask me.”

_ SPLASH! _

Mateo and Gabe stared, eyes wide and mouths wide open at the soaking wet prince who was staring at Elena in shock and outrage. “Wha– what, in the pillar’s name, was that for?!” he spluttered, his hair dripping water into his teacup.

Elena coolly took a sip of her tea and smiled serenely –– she had found that throwing water in the prince’s face to be extremely satisfying. “I'm not a wizard, and I didn't ask you to insult my friend who is a wizard.”

He stared at her wide eyed. “If you're not a wizard, then wha–”

“I'm not a wizard,” Elena said as she casually flicked her fingers and conjured a small orb of flame in the palm of her hand, “but I have been gifted with magic. Let me know when your done being an arrogant, disinterested know-it-all and I'll tell you my story. I promise, you'll want to hear it. It's a good one.” She smirked at the prince and cooed, “You look a little uncomfortable, my prince, let me fix that for you.” 

She then looked at Mateo and nodded her head towards the prince.  _ Could you please dry him off, mi querido? _

_ Did you really have to dump water on his head? _

_ What? Would you rather I burned him or shocked him? He needed an attitude adjustment and this way no physical harm came to him. _

Mateo snorted  _ Fine, but try not to start a war, ok? _

_ Thank you! _

_ Anything for you, mi amor.  _ Mateo nodded and flicked his hand towards the prince, muttering the spell under his breath. In an instant, the water was gone and the prince, along with Elena's sofa, was warm and dry.

Prince Alejandro had been watching the silent exchange between the two with a bemused expression when he felt the magic surround him as the water vanished. He looked at the princess and said, “Thank you –– your highness.”

“Don't thank me, thank my royal wizard. I still haven't gotten the hang of drying things off, and am as likely to set you on fire as I am to be helpful. And, please,” she smiled sincerely this time, “call me, Elena. I'm not a fan of formalities and I insist that my friends call me by name. You and I are going to be friends, I just know it.”

“You just lost your temper with me and retaliated with magic, and now you want to be friends?” Prince Alejandro was utterly bewildered.

“Just because I get angry with you doesn't mean we can't be friends. Just ask Mateo and Gabe over there. If I wrote off every person I've ever been angry with, I'd have few friends indeed.”

The prince sat back in his seat, still looking distant and aloof, but significantly less arrogant and superior. “It seems I have a lot learn about you, litt– Elena. Please, tell me your story.”

So Elena did, starting with Shuriki and how she had come from Malvara and singlehandedly invaded Avalor. Throughout her tale, the prince would interject the occasional question or comment.

“Wait, I've heard of her. She was from Malvara –– from the middle class. Her family had just enough magic to avoid being classified as a slave but not enough to be nobility. She worked as an assistant to a famous archaeologist whose specialty was ancient artifacts. Shuriki apparently had ambitions greater than her rank because one day she stole an ancient relic –– a wand –– from the treasury and ran. Apparently she ran for Avalor and established a name for herself.”

“She sure did, she murdered my parents and attacked me, but my magical artifact was apparently better than hers because my amulet saved my life by pulling me inside, where I waited for forty-one years for someone to break the spell.” 

“Wait. Forty-one years?! That's what you meant by saying you could be fifty-eight years old!”

“That's right, I was awake and aware but didn't age a second while I was stuck in that amulet.”

“How did you get out?”

She told him about Princess Sofia and how, with the help of Mateo –– a young wizard-in-training at the time who was now the royal wizard –– she had released Elena from the amulet.

“How did you defeat Shuriki? That wand was very powerful –– a treasured artifact in Malvara.”

“The people of Avalor did not love Shiriki at all, she was a cruel oppressor and had banned things like music, dancing and magic for forty-one years. She had tormented people and broke apart families. Once I was released from the amulet, I rallied the kingdom to stand against her and we marched on the palace. My cousin, the chancellor, stole her wand and I broke it to pieces. She was rendered powerless and in her panic, she fell from the bridge in front of the palace.”

She went on to explain how the amulet seemed to have gifted her with magic and that she'd been working with Mateo for months to try and master the gift.

“Wait, you've only had the magic for a year and you have the control of a seasoned sorceress?” Prince Alejandro asked incredulously.

“Well,” she said, blushing self consciously, “I have been working really hard.”

“Mmhmm…” he was looking at her differently. If she didn't know better, she'd say he was impressed.

She continued the story and told how she'd taken on the role of crown princess and had been ruling with the assistance of her council for almost a year. Avalor had experienced peace and prosperity until the bandits began plaguing the north and shortly after that, a Malvaran assassin made an attempt on her life.

“How did you know he was Malvaran?” 

“I spoke to him before he died in an escape attempt. I can be quite persuasive when I want to be. Plus, he looks like he could be your ambassador’s little brother with the long hair and that unique braided beard style I've never seen anywhere else.”

Nodding, the prince said, “Please, continue.”

She told him about the Malvaran thief who broke into her bedroom and stole the scepter of light.

“You have the Meruvian Scepter of Light?”

“Yes, it's an heirloom of the Castillo family and has been passed down from heir to heir for generations.”

He looked thoughtful for a moment, like he wanted to say something else but held his tongue. “I've heard stories about it. You scepter is legend among my people too.”

“Clearly, that explains why someone was sent to steal it.”

“But he didn't get away, did he?”

“He did, but not before I had chased him across the palace rooftops, into the city by horseback and through the via Mercado on foot.”

“You did what?! You– you, the crown princess, chased down a thief? By yourself?”

“Did I mention that I can be a little impulsive sometimes?”

Gabe snorted and muttered, “A little?!” The prince looked at him and back to Elena, shaking his head. “How did you get the scepter?”

“Mateo enlisted the help of one of the Jacquins, magical flying creatures that are sworn protectors of Avalor and was able to get close enough to retrieve the scepter by magic.”

“Why didn't you get the scepter by magic yourself?”

“My Magic was still very new to me at the time, I had no control. I could feel it helping me forward though, but I was within arms reach of catching him when he overturned a fruit cart in the market so I stopped to help the poor merchant retrieve her livelihood since the scepter had already secured, deciding in that moment that the merchant’s need was greater than my need to catch a failed thief.”

“You let the thief get away so you could pick up some fruit?”

She narrowed her eyes and replied, “I let the thief get away so I could serve my people. What kind of ruler would trample on their subject’s livelihood for their own selfish gain?”

Eyebrows furrowed in thought, Prince Alejandro said, “What kind of a ruler, indeed?” 

She continued the story, telling about the ambassador's arrival and how his servants had been caught trying to break into her room while she was away dealing with the Malvaran sorceress and her pack of slaves.

“How did he get caught?”

“My extremely talented royal wizard put a spell around my room that would freeze any uninvited visitors in a force field and sound an alarm.”

The prince shot an impressed glance in Mateo’s direction and looked back at Elena. “That sounds like an impressive bit of magic. I'm thankful I wasn't caught in the spell.”

“You were invited to come in. Anyways, I didn't learn about that until I had returned from defeating the sorceress and sending the bandits back to where they came from.”

“You defeated a sorceress?! A full fledged Malvaran sorceress? And a pack bandits?”

“Not alone, no. It was Gabe, Mateo, Naomi, three jacquins and myself who worked together as a team to defeat her. The bandits, we spiked their wine with a sleeping potion, so most of them were out for the fight.”

“How did you defeat her?”

“Magic,”  Elena said simply, not willing to reveal the jacquin’s secret.

The prince just looked at her expectantly.

“Look, I know I said we were friends, but I don't know you and I can't reveal all of my secrets without knowing if you are a true friend. Maybe someday, if you're lucky,” she smirked.

He raised his hands in surrender, “Fair enough.”

“So that brings us to a few months ago when I returned and was pretty forcefully told by your ambassador that if I valued the lives of my people, I would agree to marry you.”

“Wait. What?! He actually told you that?” The prince looked utterly astonished.

“Oh yes, and he got rather physical about it, as he felt the need to forcefully stop me in the hall and grabbed my arm pretty tightly.”

“He touched you!?” Prince Alejandro was starting to look quite angry.

“Don't worry, I taught him a lesson,” Elena said cheerfully as she flicked her fingers again and conjured a crackle of lightning in her palm.

The prince chuckled, “I'd have paid good money to see that.”

“He was not pleased and told me I'd regret it before he stomped away to pout.”

Prince Alejandro watched her thoughtfully for a long while once she had finished her story. Elena noticed that the bored expression had completely vanished, replaced by a contemplative look. He looked as if he was trying to reconcile misinformation with the truth. 

Finally, he spoke, “It seems– it seems that I have come here with grossly incorrect expectations and have sorely misjudged you. For that, I apologize.”

Taken aback, Elena said softly, “Apology accepted.”

Their eyes met as the crown princess and the prince shared a tentative, friendly smile.

They weren’t friends yet, but Elena was certain that she had given him a lot to think about and had laid a strong foundation so that –– in time –– he would come around and become the friend and ally that she so desperately needed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena is confused by Prince Alejandro's treatment of her -- one moment kind and the next disinterested cold. She wonder's if there is more to him than meets the eye.

Elena realized once she'd finished her story, that she'd forgotten about her secret weapon. Knowing that she really didn't need it, she couldn't resist pulling them out anyways. Reaching across the little table, Elena grabbed the bowl of Avaloran chocolates and offered it to the prince, “Avaloran chocolate, your highness?”

He looked at the bowl curiously, “What's this?”’

The princess was shocked, she raised her eyebrows and laughed in astonishment, “What?! Are you serious? You don't have chocolate in Malvara?”

“I suppose we don't. When your kingdom has been isolated with no trade for over a thousand years, your resources are a bit limited. So chocolate, huh? Is It food?”

“Wow, you, my prince, have lived a sad life indeed if you've never experienced the magnificence that is chocolate! Chocolate is, well, it's life!”

The prince snorted in skepticism. “Life. Right.”

“Here, try one,” she encouraged holding the bowl in one hand and popping a chocolate into her mouth with the other.

The prince examined the bowl of chocolates and selected one. Holding it to his nose, he gave it a sniff and, apparently, liking what he smelled, took a bite of the chocolate. Elena watched, anxiously awaiting his verdict. She wasn't disappointed because a look of pure delight washed over his face as he popped the rest of the chocolate into his mouth and said, “By the pillar! I've never tasted anything so delicious in my entire life!”

Elena clapped her hands excitedly and laughed, “I knew you'd love it! We couldn’t be friends if you didn't.”

“Well, I'm so pleased that I passed the ultimate test of friendship. So this chocolate –– is this something that Avalor trades?”

“Yes, it's actually one of our biggest exports, the cocoa beans grow in our rainforests. Only a few other kingdoms have a climate suitable for growing them. The kingdom of Córdoba also exports chocolate but even King Juan will admit that Avaloran chocolate is superior.”

An odd wistful look ghosted across the prince's face, but was gone just as quickly. He cleared his throat and said, “After tasting this, I don't know why we need a marriage agreement. I think a chocolate agreement would go over much better for both of us.” He grinned at her.

“Too bad neither of us are the masters of our own fates,” she commented wryly.

He sighed, “Truer words have never been spoken,” and, an idea sparked in his eye, “That reminds me, I've brought gifts for you, from Malvara. The wonders of Malvara, conveniently packed within a single trunk in my suite. Shall we send for it?”

Curiosity piqued, Elena said, “Sure, I love presents and I’m curious about what your kingdom is actually like.” She looked over to Gabe by the door and said, “Gabe? Would you kindly find a couple of servants to fetch this trunk from Prince Alejandro’s suite?”

Gabe stood at attention and saluted. “At once, your majesty!” He then marched quickly out of the room.

Elena rolled her eyes and groaned, “I hate it when he does that!”

Prince Alejandro looked confused. “Does what? His job?”

She looked at him and said, “No, when he gets all formal like that. Yes, it’s his job and he gets paid to be a royal guard but we are friends. We play chess, race horses and sword fight together. We have fun. He’s usually a little more laid back in private. At least Mateo knows better,” she nodded in Mateo’s direction as he grinned in response. She continued, “I think it’s because you’re here and he’s trying to make sure we all impress you.”

The prince looked at Elena thoughtfully as a small smile played about his lips, asked, “You are friends with your servants and staff?”

Raising an eyebrow, she said, “Umm...yeah. My three closest friends in the world are my royal wizard, my royal guard and one of my grand council members. And while I’m not close with any other members of my staff, I know them all by name and I try to keep up with what’s going on in their lives. They are like extended family to me. Not just me, though. To my grandparents and sister too. My parents were like that as well. I guess it’s just the way my family has always ruled. We love our people, no matter their ‘station’ in life. Truthfully, it’s the nobility that make me crazy with their posturing and preening.” Elena made a face at the mention of the nobility. “What about you, your highness? Are you friends with your servants and staff?”

Prince Alejandro had been laughing at the face she made, but sobered quickly at her question and said very quietly. “First, if we are to be friends –– please –– call me, Alejandro. At least in private. I can’t explain everything, but please trust me and avoid being overly familiar or friendly with me in public. Lord Tiberio is the appointed spymaster for the Assembly of Mages and has eyes everywhere, even here. It is for your safety and mine that we don’t appear to be too friendly.” At Elena’s dumbfounded look, he added, “Just trust me, please.” He then continued, “And second, yes, when I was younger, I had friends among the servants and staff. Close friends who helped me to see the world from a different perspective. But I’ve learned to keep my distance as I’ve gotten older.”

“Why is that?”

“Again, just trust me, but it's better for both they and I if we maintain our distance.”

Elena looked a little confused, but shrugged and said, “Ok, Alejandro, I guess I can understand that.”

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Mateo opened it and let Gabe in, who was hauling one end of a large trunk with the help of one of the palace servants.

Elena leapt to her feet and rushed over to them, gesturing them to set the trunk down in the middle of the sitting room, and said, “Rafael! Thank you for helping Gabe with that trunk. I really appreciate it!” She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled sincerely. 

He returned the smile and said with a humble bow, “It is my honor, your majesty,” and then turned and left the room.

“Thanks Gabe!” she said with a grin to the young guard, offering him a fist bump, which he returned as he shook his head in exasperation at her informality. 

“Ok!” Elena said excitedly, sitting criss cross legged on the floor in front of the trunk, “Show me the wonders of Malvara!”

Alejandro laughed quietly ––  still not quite believing that this cheerful, energetic young woman was the crown princess of Avalor –– and, if the assembly had anything to say about it, his future wife.

He rose from his seat and opened the trunk, which was packed tightly with treasures. First there were a variety of finely made hooded robes and cloaks, ranging from elaborately embroidered to basic black. “Robes are the fashion among the nobility in Malvara. The middle class will also wear them to some extent, I guess it has to do with sorcerer lore. I don’t know when you’d ever have a reason to wear them around here but now you know what you’d wear to fit in if you ever visited Malvara.”

“Why aren’t you wearing a robe? You’re a sorcerer, right?”

“Yes, I am. A full fledged master sorcerer of Malvara, but I don’t wear robes because I don’t want to. I think they are ridiculous –– they are easy to get tangled up in and billow everywhere when you walk. I don’t care what everyone else wears, I am no less powerful from wearing a tunic than a robe. Oh, and I have no desire to look like an overgrown bat.”

Elena laughed lightly, “Well that’s good because I must confess that I was relieved when you appeared out of the carriage and weren’t wearing a robe because I didn’t think I could stand to marry an overgrown bat! But seriously, don’t worry, I won’t judge you. Doing the opposite of what other nobles do is sort of the theme of my reign. It drives Esteban crazy.”

“Why does that not surprise me,” Alejandro smirked, before turning back to the trunk and pulling out several small packages wrapped in brown paper. Once unwrapped, Elena gasped at the mounds of sparkling gems. There were topaz, sapphires, emeralds, rubies, aquamarine and opals. And they were huge!

“Oh my! Let me guess, mining is a huge area of resources in Malvara.”

“What was your first clue?” the prince asked drily. “Yes, you know that we are an island nation made up of about a dozen islands ranging in size from a few miles wide to a few hundred miles wide. A few of the larger islands are fairly mountainous and are rich in gems and other minerals. Even after thousands of years, the mountains are still producing strongly.”

“Well, I do love sparkly things! What’s next?”

“If you love things that sparkle, you’ll love these.” He eagerly pulled out a few more wrapped parcels and revealed a beautiful glass mosaic, a stained glass piece and a glasswork sculpture.”

Elena gaped in awe at these beautiful works of art. “Alejandro! These are stunning! I’ve never seen artwork like this before!”

The prince said proudly, “I challenge anyone to show me a glass artisan with finer work than a Malvaran artisan. Our glassmakers are masters with secret techniques passed down from master to apprentice. It’s also one of the few semi-respected professions exclusive to the non-magic wielding citizens. Most sorcerers wouldn’t be caught dead doing anything with their hands.” He finished with a hint of disgust aimed at his fellow Malvaran nobles. 

“Well, these are exquisite. I can’t keep these to myself, I’ll need to find someplace for these in the palace where everyone can enjoy these stunning pieces.” She beamed at him and continued, “I suppose I should apologize for my own grossly incorrect expectations of Malvara. So far I’ve met a nasty, liar of an ambassador, a Malvaran assassin who tried to kill me, a Malavaran thief who broke into my bedroom to steal a priceless royal heirloom, a psychotic sorceress who tried to capture me to take me back to Malvara, and thirty Malvaran men and women who spent months tormenting my people. Oh, and the Malvaran spy who attacked me on a dark road after I defeated his mistress. He was a good sword fighter, not as good as the assassin, but still a fun opponent–” she paused as she heard Mateo clear his throat and looked over at him.

_ Get to the point you crazy girl. _

She made a face at him and continued, “My point is that I’ve met dozens of your countrymen claiming to be on errands demanded of them by the Malvaran government, and as a result I have received a very bad impression of your kingdom. My expectations this morning were not terribly positive. But you have proved me wrong, and I’m actually glad for that.”

Alejandro said, “I’m glad I’m not the only wrong person today. Though, I think your impressions are actually correct –– they just weren’t complete.”

“It’s just nice to know that there is a bright side to your kingdom. That gives me hope that this alliance just might work out, somehow.”

He gave her a long look, his eyes conflicted, before he cleared his throat and said, “Shall we have that tour now?”

 

–––––

 

Later that evening, when Elena was finally freed from her required role as hostess to the prince, she sat in front of the mirror in her bedroom reflecting upon the events of the day as she struggled through her evening hair care ritual.

“Would you like some help?”

Elena jumped, and would have dropped her brush had it not been tangled in her hair.

“Mateo! I thought you'd left already!”

“I was about to, but I got distracted when I decided to reinforce the spell around your door. I had just finished with that and wanted to make sure you were doing ok before I left. It's been kind of a long day.”

She smiled at him, and said, “Oh! Thank you for taking care of that,” she gestured for him to come closer’ and continued, “I'd love some help, you know my hair hates me.”

Stepping forward, Mateo gently untangled her brush from the mass of dark, shimmering locks and began his labor of love that was brushing her hair. Elena sat with her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of his fingers running through her hair and along her scalp as he worked –– his touch sent soothing tingles down her spine and to the tips of her toes. She sighed deeply in contentment.

“So, how do you feel about this prince after spending an entire day with him?”

Elena met Mateo’s eyes in the mirror and said quietly, “I think he has a kind heart, but has to hide it for some reason. I also think we were correct, there’s more to him than he’s letting on. I just hope that he’ll trust me enough to tell me what we need to know.”

“Did you notice how he had let his guard down with you during tea but went right back to the aloof boredom as soon as we left your suite?”

“I did! I wonder if we should play along? It’s one thing to not call him by name in public, but I wonder if I should act as if I don’t like him at all?”

“I don’t know, it would probably be a good idea to go all the way if you are going to play those games with Malvara.”

“I suppose all I’d need to do is keep up the combative attitude and the sarcasm from our first meeting and it would be believable.”

Mateo laughed, “That is probably true. Though try not to give Esteban a heart attack.”

Giggling, Elena said, “I make no promises.” Her thoughts then turned to the outing they’d had in the city that afternoon. His sudden coldness upon leaving her suite had surprised her, and if she was being honest, it hurt a little. She realized that she really did not like these games of court intrigue. 

“Mateo?”

“Hmm?” he asked absently as he continued working through sections of her hair, brushing each until it shone in the candlelight.

“Do you think there is actually going to be a royal wedding? Or are we just pawns in some mysterious game that Malvara is playing?”

He paused and met her gaze in the mirror. “I have a feeling that it’s part of this game, however, you are not a pawn. They may think that you’re one, but you are really a player in this game who is being underestimated because of your youth. I also think the prince has his own separate unknown agenda.” He sighed, “I honestly don’t know if there is going to be a wedding. Of course, I hope there won’t be, but we are building up to something– I– I just can’t put my finger on what that might be.”

Sighing, she pulled her feet up onto the chair she was sitting in and hugged her knees to her chest. “I wonder what it would be like to have a normal quiet life?”

He laughed softly, “I’ve been asking myself that question my entire life. But, recently, I find myself not particularly caring as long as I’m with you. You are all the normal I need.”

She smiled at his reflection. “You know, that's a sentiment I can relate to.”

Mateo finished the last section of her hair and gently pulled the entire mass of hair from over her shoulder and smoothed it down her back. Stepping in front of her, he set the brush on the table and turned to the princess. Gently cupping her head in his hands, he bent over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered, “ _ Good night, mi amor _ .”

 

–––––

 

Prince Alejandro paced his room in agitation. This was not going according to his plan. His father had sent him to Avalor to make arrangements for a marriage alliance with the crown princess to unite both kingdoms under a banner of peace and prosperity, but Alejandro knew the history of his people and he had known for years that his father had other plans for the descendants of Meru–– plans that had been put on hold when Shuriki took over. He had sources among the inner circle of the assembly who had informed him of the specifics of the plan that had been set in motion a millenia ago.

The prince had come to Avalor on his father’s orders and planned to just act like the spoiled, cold, gloriously bored prince everyone knew him to be and throw a fit, refusing to marry “a common Avaloran simpleton.” Alejandro had his own plans that he had set in motion and had been working tirelessly for over a decade to carry out. And he couldn’t let anything deter him from seeing his plans through. 

The Avaloran princess, however, was making things difficult. He still planned to refuse to marry her, but she was making it very hard for him to treat her like a child and a simpleton. He'd only known her for a day but could see that she was clever, kind and compassionate, someone he could see himself calling a friend. And had this been a legitimate marriage alliance, he'd have been honored to partner with her. However, it wasn't and aside from the fact that it's success would ruin everything he'd worked for, this beautiful, charming Avaloran princess did not deserve to suffer that fate.

Alejandro found himself wanting to tell her everything but was terrified at the thought of letting his secrets outside his direct control. If the so-called ambassador suspected that Alejandro was anything but the pampered, hateful second son of the chief magus, it could spell disaster for him and all he had been working for.

 

–––––

 

The week of Alejandro’s visit passed by in a blur. Elena had spent hours each day with the prince, trying to befriend him and get to know his kingdom, but was finding it increasingly difficult to draw out the kind and curious prince she had met the first day when he had tea with her. He was aloof and distant and increasingly antagonistic towards her –– constantly mocking her, it was exhausting really. She had started to wonder if she had imagined the kindness and the humor from that first day.

It was two nights before the day of Alejandro’s scheduled departure –– the evening of the royal ball in his honor. The following afternoon, Elena and Alejandro would sit with the grand council and the ambassador to finalize the details of the marriage contract, at which time they would sign the contract and officially commit themselves to honoring the agreement and honoring one another, before and after the wedding and for all eternity.

Elena pondered these things as she prepared for the ball, alone this time. She had been feeling increasingly melancholy throughout the day as she helped the staff finish the preparations for the ball. 

However, the memory of the previous ball and all that magical evening had entailed was on her mind and the knowledge that it could no longer be anything more than a sweet memory left an unpleasant lump in the back of her throat. That memory combined with hosting a ball for her future betrothed who she was starting to suspect despised her –– since he had been nothing but cold and distant since their first meeting –– left the princess in a sad state indeed.

Elena had become an expert at putting on a confident, calm mask for the world to see when her heart wasn't quite into whatever it was that she was supposed to be doing and that day was no exception. By the time she needed to go and prepare herself for the ball, she just wanted to be alone.  She asked Mateo and Gabe to meet her outside her door once they were ready, and they had agreed but she could see the concern for her emotional well being sparking in their eyes.

Elena felt like keeping things simple that evening and selected her old ball gown along with her simple ponytail hairstyle. Looking back, Elena realized that she had gone above and beyond with the new dress and elaborate hairstyle to impress Mateo, which she still couldn’t help wanting to do. However, she knew he would think she was beautiful in a potato sack and she really wasn't in the mood to impress the prince that evening.

Once she had finished her preparations, she stepped into the hallway, where she found Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi waiting patiently for her. 

Smiling at her friends, Elena said, “Hey guys! You look amazing!”

Naomi smirked and said, “Thanks! So do you, but what happened to your new dress?”

Elena shrugged, saying in an overly casual voice, “I just didn’t feel like wearing it tonight.”

Mateo raised a skeptical eyebrow but stayed quiet and offered her his arm, “Shall we?”

“Of course,” she said, smiling sincerely as she happily took his arm.  _ This, _ she thought,  _ this feels right. _ Just his close proximity warmed her through and overshadowed her melancholy mood.

Elena made her grand entrance, welcomed her guests, and honored Prince Alejandro as a distinguished visitor from Malvara. Once the ball had been officially started, she made her rounds –– greeting her guests and dancing with the lordling noble sons, making pleasant small talk with everyone. Mateo could see that something was bothering her, but thought –– in spite of that –– she was in her element. Elena was clearly born to be queen and looked radiant as she interacted with her people –– her love for each one of them apparent in her every word. Mateo glanced around the room and noticed Prince Alejandro watching her with a softer expression than usual. Perhaps he had noticed the same thing about the crown princess. 

Alejandro watched the Avaloran princess carefully and couldn't help but feel drawn to her. Her personality was magnetic, one couldn't help but to submit to the irresistible pull of the charismatic aura surrounding her. But more than that, he could see that she was kind and compassionate – the kind of ruler he wished for his own kingdom.

Elena had finished dancing with another young lordling when she felt a tap on her elbow. Understanding that it was probably yet another invitation to dance, she turned and was surprised to see Prince Alejandro standing there as stony faced as ever.

“Your highness? May I have this dance?” he asked politely with a low bow.

Shocked, she replied quietly, “It would be my pleasure, Prince Alejandro.”

She took his hand as he took her waist and they set off into an elegant waltz, each keeping a healthy distance from the other. 

Elena felt a little awkward, not sure what to say or why he was dancing with her when he'd been so antagonistic and cold towards her all week.

Alejandro saved her from having to say anything by breaking the silence. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior this week,” he said quietly, his face a mask of stoicism. 

Elena was taken aback slightly. “Really?” she replied just as quietly, “Why is that?”

“You must think me terribly cruel and I'm afraid I've hurt you. But, I swear, by the pillar, it really is for both of our own safety. When it comes to my kingdom, especially the ambassador, I assure you that all is not as it seems.”

“Why do you keep using that word, ‘pillar’? I’ve hear you say ‘by the pillar’ and ‘in the name of the pillar’ several times since you’ve been here. It seems like an odd thing to swear by, but I’m guessing it has some significance to you and your kingdom.”

The prince pursed his lips, apparently thinking of the best way to answer her question. “Well, the pillar is literally a pillar within our capital city that contains the power that feeds our magic. It is a sacred place in Malvara to all sorcerers.”

“It ‘feeds’ your magic? So if it wasn’t there anymore, Malvarans wouldn’t have the gift of magic?”

“No, it’s more of a magical amplifier. My people’s history is fraught with tales of ambition and a desire for power. The pillar came into being over 1,000 years ago and– er–  blessed my people, for lack of a better term, with greater power. So many within my kingdom see the pillar as a sort of deity. I don’t, personally, however, the term ‘by the pillar’ is so common that it’s a natural part of my vocabulary.”

Elena looked away, her gaze unfocused as she considered his words, her feet automatically going through the motions of the waltz. Her eyes focused on their hands clasped together and she gasped, her heart skipping a beat.

Alejandro peered at her, concern flickering over his otherwise stony expression. “What is it?” he asked carefully.

“That ring? Where did you get it?” Elena asked, her voice shaking with dread.

Perplexed, Alejandro looked at the black obsidian ring on his finger and said, “It's a ring that all Malvarans with the gift of magic receive when they come of age. It's the symbol of a full fledged Malvaran sorcerer. Why?”

“I– I dreamt about that ring.”

“Wait. You what?”

“Recently, I've been having this recurring nightmare and one of the people in my nightmare is wearing that ring. You don't by chance have an “M” tattooed on your other hand, do you?”

Alejandro stared at her, his mouth dry and heart racing at the implications of what she'd just said. “No,” he said slowly, “I don't. Only voting members of the inner circle of the assembly have those tattoos on their hands. What exactly did you dream?”

Elena told him about the nightmare she'd been having for months. The one where she had been tied to an altar with magic by a group of sorcerers in black and blood red robes who were performing some ritual revolving around her.

He stared at her, thunderstruck. Quickly composing himself, he said, “And do you often dream such things?”

“No, until Malvara came into my life, I haven't had a nightmare in fifty-eight years.”

“I'm sorry that my people have been the cause of your worst nightmares. If things were different, I'd like to show you to good in my kingdom's.”

“I know it can't all be bad. I have seen the wonders of Malvara, after all,” she said wryly.

“Indeed.”

Alejandro withdrew into himself and seemed distracted for the rest of the song. Elena could see that there was some fierce inner battle raging within his mind and wondered if it had anything to do with her.

When the song ended, the prince stepped back and bowed deeply, saying, “I thank you for this dance, your highness,” before he turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd.

Elena watched him go, curiosity burning in her mind as she thought through all of the clues and clues they'd found about Malvara. They had so many clues but no definitive answers.

“Having fun?” an amused voice from behind her asked. She turned quickly and smiled at her favorite person in the world.

“I suppose you could say that. Though, this ball pales in comparison to the last in my mind for some strange reason.”

“I must agree with you there. In fact, I've thought that quite often this evening.”

“If I wasn't in the middle of trying trying to solidify a marriage alliance with a very uncooperative prince, I'd pull you out to the garden and remind myself why I find your lips so distracting.”

Mateo crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, “Have I mentioned lately that you are incorrigible? Though,” his expression softened, “I can't deny that sounds very nice.”

“I've missed you,” Elena whispered.

“I've missed you too,” he whispered in response.

Elena glanced around, noticing that it was getting late and said, “I think that I've danced with every young man in this room except for you. I think we could probably get away with one dance together.”

Mateo hesitated, not wanting to cause any trouble for Elena, but couldn't deny that the thought of dancing with her was rather appealing. Nodding, he offered his hand, which she took as they glided onto the dance floor for yet another waltz. 

Elena found it a challenge to keep a casual distance apart from him, for her entire being yearned to close that gap and melt into his arms. She scolded herself and reminded herself that she should be happy for this stolen moment with her friend because there would probably never be another like it again.

Mateo broke into her thoughts. “So, how was your dance with the prince?”

“Confusing. Not that that's anything new. He apologized for his behavior and said it was for our safety.”

“He said something similar that first day, didn't he?”

“Yeah, he did. I just don't know. I think he's hiding something but I think that Malvara, itself, is hiding something.” She shook her head and froze as she remembered the ring.

Elena told Mateo about the black ring from her nightmare and it's significance in Malvara. “I was pretty sure the dream was about Malvara but now I'm starting to worry that it may be more than a dream but perhaps a bit of a premonition. If so, that's more than a bit terrifying.”

Mateo led the princess through a few more steps in thoughtful silence as he let that new information sink into his mind,

“Well,” he said thoughtfully, “We'll just have to make sure that there's no way that a pack of sorcerers could ever capture you.”

“Oh, is that all?”

“As long as I have anything to say about it, that's all.”

She looked lovingly into his warm, kind eyes and saw the sentiment reflected back in equal measure.

_ I love you, mi querido.  _

_ And I, you, mi amor. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Alejandro causes a scene at a grand council meeting. Elena isn't prepared for the declaration that he makes.

Mateo did not sleep well that night. Truthfully, he hadn't been sleeping well for months, but that was beside the point. Knowing that the crown princess was in terrible danger and that he was helpless to prevent it had his anxiety for her safety at an all time high.

Aside from the anxiety, a hollow feeling gnawed at the pit of his stomach as he escorted Elena to the grand council meeting that would inevitably end with her officially committing herself to Prince Alejandro for life. He knew it had been coming for months, but the day had finally arrived and Mateo felt the initial heartbreak from months ago threatening to overwhelm him all over again. Malvara was still a mystery and he knew that no matter what happened in that meeting, it wouldn't end well for Elena. 

As if sensing that his thoughts were upon her, Elena glanced in his direction, her eyes betraying the worry and sadness concealed beneath her confident facade. Seeing her own mixed array of emotions mirrored in the eyes of the one her heart clung to so desperately, she paused. Looking up and down the hall to ensure that they were indeed alone, she grabbed his hand and pulled him behind a pillar in a nearby alcove.

Eyes wide with panic, Mateo whispered, “Elena, what–”

She touched a finger to his lips, and whispered, “Shhh...I– I know this is silly, but I feel like this is it –– the final break for us and I'm not sure I can go through with it. Once I swear to uphold this contract, there's no turning back. Mateo, I–”  her eyes sparkled with tears as she continued, “I think that this just might be my undoing.” She threw her arms around his neck and cried silently into his chest. 

Mateo, though worried that Elena would be in serious trouble if they were seen, couldn't resist sliding his arms around her and pulling her close as he buried his face in her hair, whispering, “Shhh... _ mi amor,  _ it's going to be ok. I will always be in your heart, no matter what.”

“I love you,” she whispered.

Before he could respond, a cold voice spoke up from behind him, “What's going on here?”

The couple sprang apart as if they had been burned. Elena spun around and was horrified to see Prince Alejandro standing, arms crossed looking significantly less bored than usual, in fact, he looked rather surprised and –– possibly –– upset.

“Alejandro,” Elena whispered, her face tear streaked and her voice raspy from crying, “it's not what it looks like, I–”

“Really?” he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “Because it looks to me like you were enjoying a private moment in the arms of your royal wizard.”

“No! It's not like that, I–”

“You don't have to explain, I completely understand. All this week you have been trying to get close to me for this marriage alliance, but when my back is turned, you run straight to your  _ lover _ .” He spat the word ‘lover’ as if it were a disgusting thing. “Were you ever planning to tell me that you had a lover on the side? Was that to be part of the agreement?”

“No! Of course not!” Elena was in tears, horrified at what the prince what implying about her actions. “I'm so sorry! It's not like that! If you'll just let me explain!”

“There is no need to explain. I've seen and heard all that I need to.” Mateo was surprised that the look Alejandro turned upon Elena wasn't one of anger or loathing, but of pity. “I'll see you in the council meeting,” Alejandro said coolly as he turned on his heel and marched away towards the council chamber.

Elena was trembling from the confrontation. She couldn't believe that she had messed everything up so completely with a single impulsive action. She'd just wanted to say a final farewell to Mateo which may have resulted in destroying any hope for peace between Avalor and Malvara.

“Elena? Are you ok?”

“No. Not really,” she said quietly.

“I'm sorry.”

Her head snapped up to meet his gaze. “It's certainly not your fault! I'm pretty sure this was all my impulsive idea. I don't regret it. Though, it would have probably been wiser for me to say those things back at my suite and not in the middle of the hall.”

Mateo quirked a grin at her and said, “That is probably true.”

Sighing deeply, Elena said, “I suppose it's time to face the music.”

She squared her shoulders and stepped from the alcove, Mateo directly behind her, and continued on to the grand council meeting.

Mateo took his post by the door. Gabe had the day off so it was Mateo alone at his post for the first time. He could see that Elena was still shaken up from their confrontation with the prince and hoped with all of his might that the prince would give her the benefit of the doubt.

Alejandro had already arrived and was sitting in his seat looking haughty and bored, purposely not making eye contact with the princess.

Naomi, Francisco, and Luisa had already taken their seats. Naomi waved a friendly greeting to Elena while Luisa examined her granddaughter with concern –– noticing the dark circles under Elena's slightly puffy eyes.

Once Esteban and the ambassador had ambled in, conversing amicably, and took their seats, Elena called the meeting to order. She nodded to Esteban, allowing him to take charge of the alliance talks since he was the one most friendly with the Malvaran ambassador.

“I'm sure we are all aware of our purpose for meeting today. Today we, on behalf of all of Avalor, have been granted the extreme honor and privilege of making history by entering into a peace treaty with our nearest neighbors, Malvara. An agreement made possible by the efforts of Crown Princess Elena and Prince Alejandro and their willingness to selflessly partner together for life to unite our respective kingdoms in a union sealed by marriage.”

The ambassador leaned eagerly forward in his seat with a feline grin on his face as he listened to Esteban's speech. He looked on the verge of cheering in triumph. This was the moment he had been working for all of these months.

Alejandro cleared his throat and drawled, “Actually, Chancellor, I did not realize that was the purpose of our meeting this afternoon.”

The ambassador's smile froze as all eyes turned upon Alejandro, who was sprawled in his chair gazing lazily around the room.

“You were aware that we are here today to finalize the marriage agreement between yourself and Crown Princess Elena, were you not?” Esteban asked in confusion.

“No, my understanding was that we were to discuss the details of this agreement and then finalize it. No one has discussed a single detail with me aside from whom I was to wed. Are you telling me that there is an agreement  ready to sign without any input from myself or my supposed betrothed?”

Esteban looked uncomfortably at the ambassador and back at the prince, “No, your highness. The crown princess has informed me of her stipulations and entrusted myself to work out the details with Lord Tiberio. I assumed he had done the same with you.”

Alejandro glared at the ambassador, who had the good sense to look ashamed, and said, “He most certainly didn't. But I'm not here to finalize this agreement.” He paused and looked Elena –– who felt an icy spear of panic shoot through her heart at his piercing gaze. “I'm here to tell you that there will be no wedding.”

Elena nearly fell out of her seat at that declaration. Everyone in the room had varying expressions of shock upon their faces. None more so than the ambassador.

“But, your highness, your father–”

“My father sent me here to establish a marriage alliance with Avaloran crown princess, but I cannot– WILL not marry her. I am a proud son of Malvara, a master sorcerer, and descendent from an ancient line of Chief Magus’. I refuse to marry a daughter of Avalor, the common descendants of our vanished Meruvian brothers.”

Mateo ground his teeth together in anger at the prince’s tirade. He couldn't believe the vicious insults the prince was flinging at Elena. Elena, who had been nothing but kind to him. Elena, who was so sweet, funny, compassionate and loving. Elena, who may be impulsive, but certainly did not deserve to be spoken about this way!

Alejandro continued, “I refuse to marry this child that you would saddle me with. And I refuse to marry a girl who is clearly in love with a common Avaloran  _ wizard!” _

Elena wasn't the fainting type, but she thought she might faint from the difficulty she was having with breathing. She had no words. This was not the kind man she had befriended on his first day in Avalor. This was a cruel, calculating prince who was hurling insults and accusations at her for some unfathomable reason of his own.

Francisco recovered from his shock and said, “I do not understand. You have spent the week getting to know the princess and have just now found that you have a problem with her?”

“I have found her to be duplicitous and flighty. Surely others have seen the way she looks at that wizard of hers? I certainly saw the way they were looking at each other when they danced together last night. I will not be tied to a girl who has a preference for commoners and wizards. Malvara deserves better than that. I deserve better than that!”

Mateo couldn’t bear to hear Elena being spoken about like that. He clenched his fists at his sides, longing to draw his tamborita and teach that stuck-up prince some manners.

Alejandro stood and said, “I have nothing more to say on this matter and will be leaving with the tide tomorrow.” He then swept from the room, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

Mateo looked around the room, noting that everyone was too stunned to notice anything that he might do, and slipped out the door behind the Malvaran prince. Looking up and down the hallway, he caught a glimpse of the prince as he rounded the corner. He broke into a run, shouting, “Your highness! Prince Alejandro! Wait!”

As Mateo followed after the prince and turned the corner, he could see the Malvaran waiting at the other end of the hall for him to catch up. Crossing his arms, the prince eyed Mateo suspiciously, “Yes? May I help you?”

Mateo stopped in front of the prince and looked him in the eye, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, as he nearly growled, “Would you care to explain what that outburst back there was all about?!”

Alejandro narrowed his eyes at the young wizard as he replied coolly, “I am a prince, and I owe you no explanation, sir.”

“No, I suppose you don’t owe me anything. However, I think you owe Princess Elena an explanation. She has put everything on the line and has set aside all of her personal dreams to do what she thinks is right for Avalor even if that meant partnering with a spoiled, pampered, cold, and disinterested prince in a loveless and joyless marriage that is likely to result in her downfall thanks to whatever sick plot Malvara is working from behind the scenes. After everything she’s been through and is going through, you have the nerve to hurl insults at her like stones, in front of her grand council. You should be ashamed.”

The prince was brought up short by Mateo’s speech and just stood there, gaping at him for a moment until a frenzied voice called from the other end of the hall, “Your highness! Wait! Your father will–” It was the ambassador.

The prince resumed his stony, stoic expression but muttered to Mateo, “It seems I do owe your princess an explanation and possibly an apology, but I will not change my mind about the marriage. Just trust me, it’s best this way –– for both of us.” He then said in a louder voice that carried down the hall, “Be gone from me. I don’t care what you say, I will not apologize to your lover. Now leave before I teach you what happens to commoners who challenge a Malvaran prince!”

Mateo blinked at the prince a moment and then nodded once before turning on his heel and stomping back down the hall, making sure to have the angriest expression he could manage on his face as he passed the ambassador. The ambassador looked at Mateo and shot a hand out, grabbing him by the fabric at the front of his robes as he hissed, “Tell your little princess that I warned her to choose carefully. It seems she did not and will pay dearly for that.” He released Mateo’s robe roughly, shoving him away. Mateo glared at the ambassador before turning and storming down the hall.

Mateo slipped back into the council chamber and resumed his post just in time to hear Elena say, her voice thick with emotion, “–that there would be no turning back. I knew that I'd have to move forward and not look back so I just needed to say goodbye to Mateo.” Her voice broke and tears trickled down her cheeks. Mateo thought his heart was going to break on her behalf and he longed to go to her in that moment and comfort his poor princess.

“Oh mija!” Luisa cried and threw her arms around her granddaughter, letting her cry into her shoulder.

“Once again, you have proven that you are not ready for the responsibility of the crown! You've made your preference for this  _ boy–”  _ he gestured angrily towards Mateo, who glared indignantly in response, “–abundantly clear and have offended the prince in the process. When will you grow up, Elena?”

“You leave her alone!” Naomi interjected. “That Prince has been nothing but mean to her all week. If he's going to throw a fit and destroy a chance a peace alliance for his kingdom over a hug, then he has a serious problem and I wouldn't want him in a position of power in Avalor anyways!”

“I must agree with Naomi,” Francisco added before Esteban could respond, “Prince Alejandro was looking for an excuse to sabotage this agreement. I could see from day one that he was against the marriage. I do not understand, however, why he would wait until now to voice his concern?”

“I expect it may have to do with him not having proof of where Elena's affections truly lie until now,” Esteban said drily. 

“If he cared so much about her affections, then perhaps he should have put forth some effort to earn them for himself instead of treating her like a child and a simpleton!” Naomi retorted.

“Well,” Esteban huffed, “It seems that I have yet another mess to clean up, if this meeting is adjourned?”

Elena took up the gavel and tapped it in the table. “Meeting adjourned,” she said in a flat voice.

Esteban hurried from the room, presumably to catch up with the ambassador as the rest of the council watched Elena with sympathy in their eyes.

Elena released a deep, shaky breath and leaned forward, placing her head in her hands. “I'm sorry everyone,” she said quietly, “I've messed everything up.”

“No, mija, you didn't,” Francisco said gently. “He would have sabotaged this arrangement regardless of your friendship with Mateo. This has just become his scapegoat.”

“Don't be hard on yourself, Elena,” Naomi said, “it's not your fault that he's a huge jerk.”

The meeting was over, and Esteban was gone, so Mateo felt no apprehension about leaving his post and approaching the council table. He walked around the table and stood behind the princess, who still had her head in her hands, her eyes gazing unseeingly at the table. Stepping forward, he reached a hand out to gently place upon her shoulder and could feel her trembling. Having been so deeply buried within her own thoughts, she jumped a bit at the unexpected touch and looked up, her eyes shimmering with tears. He offered her his hand, which she took and pulled her to her feet.

He looked her in the eye and said, “Elena, this isn't your fault. You know that Malvara is playing some game with us and we knew that the prince was playing his own. This was simply the moment when he showed his hand to the ambassador.” He continued more quietly, so that only she could hear, “Remember,  _ mi amor, _ you haven't failed anyone.”

She gave a quick sniffle and nodded as she turned to her grandparents and said, “I think I'd like to go back to my room now. I'll see you at dinner?”

They nodded their acknowledgement and Elena left the council chamber, Mateo following close behind.  When they reached her suite, she turned to him, and asked quietly, “Will you come and sit with me?”

Stepping forward to hold the door open for her, he nodded and said, “Of course, whatever you need.”

As soon as Mateo had shut the door, Elena turned to him and took his hands in her own as she looked at him, her face a mask of sorrow. “Mateo, I am so sorry that I brought you into all of this. I– I should have been stronger. I should have been smarter. I–”

Before she could continue, Mateo placed a hand on each of her cheeks, causing her to freeze mid-sentence. She stared wide-eyed at him as he slid his fingers down the sides of her neck to rest on her shoulders. He said, “Stop. You need to stop. I have told you several times now that I will stand with you against this darkness to whatever end. You have done nothing wrong. Sure, the hug in the hallway was a little impulsive and ill-timed, but it wasn’t wrong. You need to stop blaming yourself for this game that Malvara is playing.”

She sighed deeply and gave Mateo a small, half smile. “So, is it terrible that I feel just as relieved that there isn’t going to be a wedding as I am terrified about what is going to happen next with Malvara?”

“Not so terrible, considering the fact that I’m feeling the same thing,” Mateo said with a roguish grin.

Elena stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. “Do you think Esteban will convince the prince to reconsider?” she asked tentatively.

“No, actually, I don’t. I’ve spoken to the prince and I am convinced that this was his plan all along. He is hiding something from the ambassador and needed to use us as a distraction.”

“Wait. When did you speak with Alejandro?” Elena pulled back just enough to look at his face. 

Mateo wore a sheepish grin and said, “I, uh, well– I sort of chased after him when he left the council meeting and demanded answers about the way he treated you this week.”

“You– WHAT?!” Elena gasped. “Are you telling me that you not only risked abandoning your post but you chased down a prince and demanded an explanation about the way he treated  _ ME _ ?”

“Well… yeah. That is what I’m telling you.”

She stared at him in shock until a look of fierce resolve washed over her features. 

“I love you, Mateo de Alva,” she said in a low voice just before she threw her arms around his neck in a fierce embrace that threw him off balance and sent them both crashing to the floor.

Mateo, stunned, looked up at Elena –– who had fallen on top of him in a very unladylike manner ––and asked, “Are you ok?” but she just giggled and said, “I guess falling into a tangled heap really is our thing,” before she leaned over and pressed her lips to his in their first kiss in what felt –– to them –– like forever. 

–––––

Late that same night, Elena and Mateo were settled comfortably on one of the sofas in Elena's sitting room, enjoying their re-found freedom together –– the long talks, the physical closeness, and just spending as much time together as possible. It was well past time for both of them to be in bed, but neither of them felt like sleeping.

They had just been talking about what they thought would be Malvara’s next move might be when there was a knock at the door. Mateo looked at Elena, his puzzled expression mirrored on her face.

“Who would be knocking on my door at this hour?” Elena asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I don't know, should I answer it?”

“No, I'll answer it. Just– I don't know. Be ready, just in case.”

Elena got up and approached the door, Mateo right behind her. Upon opening the door, she looked out and saw– 

“No one? There's no one here!” Elena said, and as she looked up and down the hall, she paused. Her night guards were both sitting on the floor, fast asleep on either side of her door.

Mateo had picked his tamborita up from where he had placed it on a nearby table and gripped it tightly with both hands.

“What in the world?” Elena asked, perplexed. Avaloran royal guards were well trained and would never just fall asleep on the job like this. 

“Looking for someone?”

Elena and Mateo both gasped and whirled around towards the source of the voice –– behind them –– their eyes darting all over the seemingly empty room.

“Who's there?” Elena said.

“Shut the door and I'll show you.”

Elena narrowed her eyes but nodded to Mateo who shut the door behind them.

“Show yourself!” Elena said.

To her great surprise, Prince Alejandro appeared in the middle of her sitting room, hands in his pockets, smirking at her.

Elena crossed her arms and glared at the prince. “What do  _ you  _ want?”

“I needed to talk to you– ,” he eyed Mateo, –privately.”

“Anything you have to say to me, you can say to Mateo.”

He ran an assessing eye over the pair and nodded. “Fine, can we sit?”

She nodded curtly and gestured to towards the sitting area.

Mateo debated going to stand by the door while Elena and the prince talked,  but the choice was made for him when Elena grabbed his hand and drug him over to the sofa along with her. She sat and pulled him down next to her, glaring at the prince all the while.

Alejandro watched Elena with a raised eyebrow, and said, “So my suspicions were correct? You two are, indeed, a thing?”

Elena narrowed her eyes. “That is no longer any concern of yours,” she said coolly. “But if you must know, we were ‘a thing’ until about a week ago, then you stormed into my life along with a pending marriage contract, so we broke it off. For the good of Avalor. Then this afternoon, after stumbling upon me telling my best friend goodbye for good, you made your opinion of my worth abundantly clear. So since there's clearly not going to be a wedding between you and I –– Mateo and I are, indeed, ‘a thing’ once again.”

Mateo was pleased to see Alejandro looking slightly ashamed. The prince cleared his throat and said, avoiding Elena's gaze, “Er…about that, I would like to apologize. I'm sorry for treating you so poorly this week and then making a spectacle of our broken agreement in front of your council and the ambassador this afternoon.”

“Why did you do it? I really thought we had a connection the first time we talked?”

He looked uncomfortable, opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. “Look, there are plans that have been set in motion that I can't tell you about– won't tell you about. But believe me when I tell you that the marriage would have been a sham that would have resulted in your death and the destruction of your people.”

Shocked, Elena and Mateo looked between one another and back to Alejandro. Swallowing hard, Elena said, “Did you just say that our marriage would have resulted in my death?”

“That is correct.”

“That's a serious claim. Can you give me any other details at all?”

“Only that you must keep your guard up and stay out of Malvara at all costs. They will try to lure you there, but if you value your people, stay away.”

“That's all you can tell me? Watch out and stay away? My life and my kingdom is on the line and that's all you can tell me?!”

Alejandro Said seriously, “Yes, there are other forces at work that I dare not speak of for fear that the information would fall into the wrong hands. It's that important, but if all goes well, the threat will be eliminated.” 

Elena thought a moment and then gasped. “You– you're part of the resistance!” she breathed.

Alejandro stared at her, eyes wide with panic. “What do you know about the resistance?” he whispered.

Deciding to listen to her gut feeling and tell Alejandro the truth, in hopes of convincing him to trust her with his information. “I may have freed thirty Malvaran slaves. They wouldn't give me any specifics –– much like you –– but I may also have chartered a ship to take twelve of them back to Malvara to join the resistance.”

“Are you joking?”

“Why would I joke about a thing like that? No, I'm not joking. When you go back, you can ask them yourself. They probably hadn't arrived by the time you left for Avalor.”

Alejandro just stared at Elena, not daring to believe that what she said was true. He then shook his head a little and said quietly, “I've only known you for a week and you've never once failed to surprise me.” Sighing, he continued, “I don't dare give you any more details aside from watch your back. Especially around the ambassador. I've bought you a little time but they will try another tactic soon, I'm sure. History is priming to repeat itself, don't let that happen.”

Puzzled, Elena glanced at Alejandro. “Thanks. So, why all the secrecy? Why did you put my guards to sleep and become invisible to come talk to me?”

“You may have noticed that my behavior is exceptionally poor when I'm in public.”

“I may have noticed once or twice,” Elena muttered sarcastically.

“Well, in my kingdom, I'm a rich, spoiled, thinks-everyone-is-below-me kind of prince. it's become my cover for who I really am, and what I do. It's how the ambassador knows me. And my little outburst today was part of my cover. I am truly sorry that you had to be the target of it, but it had to be believable or all would be lost.”

“And this has to do with you knocking out my guards because…“ Elena prompted.

“This meeting is strictly between you and me. And him, I guess,” Alejandro said, gesturing to Mateo. “No one from Malvara can know that I spoke to you and I didn’t want to risk your guards having any knowledge of my visit. Don’t worry, I’ll wake them up when I leave.”

Elena huffed a sigh, “Fine, I get it.” Her expression softened a bit and she said, “Thank you– for not just leading me to my doom. It would have been nice to know that up front, but I get having to keep up your cover.” She sighed, “I really don’t like this whole court intrigue and mystery concept.”

Alejandro laughed and stood up, “Welcome to Malvara. It’s not a Malvaran party without a little court intrigue and possibly a murder mystery.”

“I suppose not.” Elena followed suit and stood.

“I should go,” Alejandro stepped forward and took her hand, “In the interest of appearing to care about you at all, I won’t see you tomorrow. But please know that if it were under any other circumstances that Avalor and Malvara were exploring the idea of an alliance by marriage, I would be honored to partner with you, Elena Castillo Flores.” He brought her knuckles to his lips and pressed a genteel kiss to them. “And,” he continued, looking behind her to where Mateo was sitting, “It is obvious to anyone with eyes that you two love each other very much –– not only now but all week when you were trying to deny it to yourselves and the world. I wish you both the greatest joy and happiness. I can already see that you two will do great things together for the people of Avalor. I can only dream that my kingdom will be as lucky someday.”

Releasing her hand, Alejandro bowed and vanished into thin air. The door to her suite opened and shut. He was gone.

Elena hurried to the door, opened it and stuck her head into the hall. Both of her guards were awake and turned to look at her.

“Your majesty! Is something wrong?”

“No, I– um– I thought I heard something. My apologies, as you were.” And she pulled her head back into the room, closing the door behind her.

Mateo stood and approached her, pulling her into his arms as he said, “Well, that was– interesting.”

She laughed, “That’s one word for it.” Sighing, she continued, “Well, at least he doesn’t actually think I’m worthless.”

Rolling his eyes, Mateo said, “Seriously, we just found out that your marriage would have ended with your death and you’re happy that he still likes you.”

Elena sobered, “Yeah, that. Wow. I knew I was wanted, but I didn’t think they wanted me dead!” shuddering a little, she shook her head to clear it. 

“And what did he mean by ‘history is priming to repeat itself’?” Mateo asked.

“I have no idea. He kept speaking so cryptically, it was hard to keep up with his meaning.”

“Hmm...this whole situation puts me on edge. More than I have been, and that’s saying something.”

Elena reached up to run her fingers through his hair as she smiled, touching her forehead to his. “Well,  _ mi querido _ , as you like to remind me, we will get through this as long as we stand together.”

Mateo sighed, closing his eyes, and replied, “Yes, together.”

The couple stood together in the middle of the room, lost in each other's arms and their thoughts of what was to come –– feeling hopeful that they could overcome whatever it may be, so long as they stood together in the days ahead.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuzo pops in during magic practice to deliver a bit of advice and a possible clue about Malvara's plan. Later, Mateo sneaks Elena out of the palace to share one of his favorite secret places with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but it just made sense to end it there. It's a little on the fluffy side because all hell is about to break loose so I thought that a little fluff was in order since it will be the last chance until...well I can't tell you that ;-)

Prince Alejandro had been as good as his word and departed with the tide early that morning. Though Esteban was still brooding over the failure of his history-making marriage alliance, Elena was secretly celebrating. 

Nearly a week had passed since she had really worked with her magic, which was starting to manifest in the form of restlessness and jitters. It was starting to get out of hand, so Elena had Gabe escort her over to Mateo’s workshop straight after breakfast for a little practice. 

Mateo was there, surrounded by a mess of bottles and was stirring a small bubbling cauldron as he absently poured over a book. Hearing their approach, he looked up and, upon seeing the princess in his workshop, he grinned. “It's been awhile since you visited my workshop, though to be fair, it's been awhile since I’ve visited my workshop. So what's going on?”

“You mean aside from the fact that I can't hold a fork to my mouth without stabbing myself in the face?”

He looked puzzled a moment until a look of dawning comprehension lit up his eyes. “You haven't been using your magic, have you?” He asked, a knowing look on his face.

“No, truthfully I didn't think much of it this week but it's become a little uncomfortable now, so here I am.” She looked around the room, uncertainty flickering in her eyes, “I'd like your help. If you have time, of course.” She wrung her hands in front of her.

Raising an eyebrow, Mateo said softly, “I always have time for you,  _ mi amor _ .”

So he set her to work, lifting heavy objects, projecting shields, and slowly transitioning between elemental spells. Gabe had left them to it and went to take care of other guard duties.

“Mateo, you are making my brain hurt!” Elena complained.

Smirking, he replied, “You are quite welcome to go practice on your own, in your room, if you want take it easy.”

Elena had just stuck her tongue out at him when a puff of blue smoke popped out of nowhere and Zuzo emerged. “Hey guys! I just came to see how the magic lessons were going.” He paused, noticing the face Elena was making at Mateo. “Not well if the student is giving the teacher such cheek.” He raised an eyebrow at Elena.

”Hey Zuzo!” Elena said, laughing, “Mateo was the one who was getting cheeky so I taught him a lesson.”

“By sticking your tongue out at him. Right. Mmmhmm. So, how is the magic coming along?” 

“It's good, I think. I have much better control and I can do just about anything I set my mind to.”

“Nice work princess! That’s what I like to hear!” Zuzo praised her as he glided in lazy circles around the room. “So, I also came to give you a bit of advice.”

“Ok, what's the advice?”

“Don't let history repeat itself.”

Elena's heart skipped a beat as she exchanged a look with Mateo, “What did you say?”

“I said, don't let history repeat itself.”

“That's what I thought you said. The Malvaran prince said the same thing last night and was just as cryptic. What history? I have no idea what I'm supposed to be stopping.”

“Well, we don't know much because it's a mystery, even to us spirits, but things are starting to feel the way they felt a thousand years ago, just before the fall of Meru.”

“Do you know what happened to Meru?”

“No one knows for sure, but we do know that a wave of dark magic pulsed over all of of the continents. We felt it, even in the spirit world. Nearly all of the Meruvians had vanished into thin air once the wave of magic had passed.”

“So some sort of dark magic ritual wiped out the Meruvians?” Mateo asked.

“It seems that way. And it seems that everything is lining up to allow that to happen again –– only this time, to Avalor.”

Elena had started pacing as she thought out loud. “So, dark magic is most likely responsible for the fall of Meru. We know that Malvara is crawling with arrogant dark sorcerers. We know that Malvara wants me and they want the scepter. So does that mean that they need me and the scepter for their dark ritual? Is that why the ambassador wanted the wedding so badly? To get me to Malvara? Is that why Alejandro told me to never go to Malvara? Maybe that's why he said that the wedding would have resulted in my death and the destruction of Avalor? But why would they even want to perform such a ritual? What did they have against Meru? What could they possibly have against Avalor?”

Mateo's face had darkened as she continued her pacing. “There will be no dark ritual because they will never touch you. Not so long as I live,” he said in a low, fierce voice.

Elena paused her pacing and looked up at the tone in his voice. His face looked like a storm cloud as he glowered at no one in particular. His posture had gone rigid and his fists clenched at his sides. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched her warm, sweet Mateo transform into a fierce, angry Mateo before her very eyes.

He didn't notice as she walked over to him and gently placed a hand on each of his cheeks, pulling his head down slightly to touch his forehead to hers. 

“Shhh,  _ mi querido _ ,” she whispered, “it's ok. I'm here, safe, with you.” She then placed a soft kiss upon his lips, to which he responded by releasing the breath he'd been holding as his rigid posture melted into her, his lips molded with hers, and his arms gently pulled her close to him.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, “It's just that the thought of those monsters hurting you– hurting our people, fills me with anger unlike anything I've ever felt in my life.”

“Don't dwell on it. Nothing's happened yet and so long as we are vigilant, nothing will. I'm here, safe and alive. Thanks to you, remember?”

He smiled and moved in for another kiss when they heard a pointed cough.

Still embracing, the couple looked over at the source. Zuzo was still bobbing in the air, watching them with a bemused expression on his face. “Ok, so I've come. I've delivered my advice. I'll just– er– leave you two to carry on. Try not to have too much fun!” And he vanished, presumably back into the spirit world.

Elena and Mateo looked at each other and grinned sheepishly.

“I think we're starting to develop a reputation among our friends,” Mateo said.

“That's ok. This is the kind of reputation I'm too happy about to protest,” Elena grinned as she kissed him on the cheek and stepped away. “I should probably practice some more anyways. You know, so my magic doesn't make me crazy or something.”

“We just learned that Malvara is planning a dark ritual that may wipe out Avalor and you want to practice magic?” 

“It's either practice magic or kiss some more. In the interest of trying to be somewhat responsible, I'm choosing to practice.”

At the incredulous look Mateo was giving her, she said, “Look, we have this new information. Great! But what can we do aside from what we've been doing? We don't have an army big enough to defeat Malvara and eliminate the threat by force, so we keep doing what we've been doing. Keep what they want away from them and keep an eye open for a way to outwit them. In the meantime, I need to keep myself from going crazy and the two things that make me crazy these days is my magic and you. So practice and kissing. Got it?” 

Shaking his head a bit, Mateo just smirked and went back to working on his potions as Elena continued with her magic practice. This went on for another few hours until Elena was exhausted from using her magic.

Panting, Elena gasped, “Phew! I think– I think I've expended as much magic as I can without hurting myself.”

Mateo was impressed and told her so. “Well done,  _ mi amor _ ! You maintained a steady flow of magic for over four hours today! Remember when you couldn't even go a minute? Very nice.”

“Thanks! You know, I think I deserve a reward,” she said with a flirty smile and a flutter of her eyelashes as she walked over to the work table and pulled him away from the potion ingredients he was prepping.

With a roguish grin, Mateo stepped a little closer and said in a quiet voice, “What did you have in mind,  _ mi amor _ ?”

“I think you know.”

“Maybe I do–,” Mateo’s eyes lit up as an idea hit him. “Actually, I have an idea!” he said excitedly.

Elena raised an eyebrow. “Really? Right now?”

“Yes, you’ll like this. But I need a little time to put it together. It’s about lunchtime now, so I’ll take you to the dining room and leave you with Gabe so I can get everything ready.”

Elena was completely nonplussed. “You know, all I wanted was a kiss, right?”

Grinning, Mateo pulled her to him and kissed her just long enough to set her heart racing. “There, happy now?”

Setting her face into a pout, she sighed and said, “Fine, let’s go so you can set up your surprise.”

He laughed and took her hand, leading her out of the workshop and into the library. They found Gabe already in the dining room, so Mateo arranged to meet them back at his workshop a few hours later and he would take his regular afternoon guard duty shift. Once he’d confirmed the plan with Gabe, he hurried out of the room, an excited gleam in his eye.

“What was that all about?” Gabe asked.

“He has a surprise for me, I think,” Elena replied with a shrug.

Elena ate her lunch and used the next few hours to catch up on some of her princess duties. She met with Armando to go over some specific needs of the palace and to sign paperwork that had been piling up. She couldn’t accurately describe how relieved she was to not be planning a wedding which is what had been on her agenda of things to do that day and, as a result, was practically singing and skipping everywhere she went, a ridiculously happy grin on her face. She even greeted the ambassador cheerfully in the hall as they passed. He just glowered at her as he continued on his way, clearly believing that it was her fault that his plans had fallen through. She didn’t let it phase her, though she had fleeting concerns about what he would be trying to do next to get her to Malvara, however, the concerns had gone as quickly as they had appeared.

Elena had also taken the time with Gabe to fill him in on everything that had happened with the prince the evening before and with Zuzo that morning, asking him to fill Naomi in for her. He was nearly as angry as Mateo was to learn that Malvara wanted her to take part in a dark magic ritual that would most likely destroy Avalor. He agreed with her, however, that the only thing they could do about it was make sure that the key pieces –– namely Elena and the Scepter of Light –– stayed out of the enemy’s hands at all costs.

She hadn’t made much of a dent in the pile of paperwork when the time to meet back up with Mateo came, but she excused herself, citing an important appointment that she had on her schedule. Upon entering the workshop, she found Mateo already there, a basket in hand, waiting for her.

“What’s all this?” Gabe asked.

“Elena wanted a reward for practicing her magic, so I arranged for one.”

Gabe looked at Elena incredulously. “You wanted a  _ reward _ just for  _ practicing?!” _

“Hey! I said a kiss would have been perfectly acceptable, but he had to go and make a big thing out of it. Not my fault.”

Gabe laughed, shaking his head at her ridiculousness and said, “Whatever you say, princess. I’ll see you two crazy kids later,” as he turned and left the room.

Elena grinned and turned back to Mateo, saying, “So, did you do whatever it was you needed to do?”

“Yup! I’ve got it all right here!” He gestured to his basket. “Now we just need to get you out of the palace. I’ve arranged to have Canella saddled and ready to go. We just need to get to the stable.”

Smiling, Elena said, “What’s your plan? After spending all of my time this last week with Alejandro, everyone wants my attention. If I’m caught in the hall, we’ll never get out and I’ve used too much magic today to try and become invisible again.”

“We’ll just have to be sneaky and take the long way.”

“Alright, check and see if the coast is clear then, Mr. Master of Mystery.”

Laughing, Mateo peeked out into the library, “It’s clear, let’s go.”

The pair took the least trafficked hallways and found themselves ducking behind pillars whenever they heard voices or footsteps. Elena was not very good at being sneaky because she was constantly sniggering behind her hand, which earned herself several elbows to the ribs from Mateo. Unfortunately, that only made her giggle louder.  When they were nearly to the front door, they had heard Esteban’s and Armando’s voices coming towards them and had ducked out of sight just in time. Elena giggled loud enough for Esteban to hear. She thought her heart stopped when his footsteps paused just past their pillar.

“Did you hear something, Armando?”

“No chancellor, I didn’t.”

“Hmm...very odd. Well, as I was saying–”

Elena and Mateo both breathed a sigh of relief as the pair continued on down the hall. Mateo stepped into the hall and looked around, seeing no one around aside from royal guards at their posts, he beckoned to Elena to follow. They made it out the door and to the stable without any incident. As promised, Canella was saddled and ready for them.

“Do you think she’ll let me ride her?”

“If I say you can, she will.”

“Do you?”

“Sure, I like riding with you,’ she said with a wink.

I”m going to take the reins then. This is still a surprise.”

“That’s fine.” She stepped over to Canella’s head and offered her a sugar cube, saying, “Hello beautiful! We’re going to be riding with Mateo today. Please be good for him.” She then scratched the beautiful palomino’s nose and offered her another sugar cube. Canella whinnied softly in agreement with her mistress.

Elena stepped back to the saddle and allowed Mateo to help her up. He then climbed up in front of her and directed Canella to the road leaving the palace. They journeyed across the city and up into the mountains. They didn’t have to go too far before they reached– 

“The Crystal Caverns!” Elena exclaimed. “I love the Crystal Caverns!”

“Yes, you have shared your favorite secret places with me so I thought I would share my favorite secret place with you.”

Elena’s eyes shone softly in the late afternoon sun as she gazed towards the mouth of the glowing cave. “I’m honored that you would trust me with your secret place,  _ mi querido _ ,” she said sincerely.

Mateo took Elena's hand and led her into the cavern. Looking around, she couldn't help but feel the sense of awe she always felt whenever she saw this place. The cavern was coated all sides by crystals in every color imaginable. Embedded among the rainbow crystals, were the sun crystals which glowed just enough to flood the cavern with an ethereal blue light. The other crystals twinkled and sparkled as Elena passed them. Thanks to the sun crystals’ light, the caverns were also home to plant life that was unique to that place. The moon vines twisted and snaked up the walls with their vivid green vines and bright pink blooms. The elastic plants stemmed straight from the ground, rising up into its unique spiral shape. It was almost like walking through a new, yet alien world –– like something out of a dream.

Mateo led Elena not down the main path ––- the one that was open to the public –– but down the blocked off path Isabelle had wandered down previously.

“Are you sure this is the right way? This way hasn't been cleared by the scientists yet.”

“Of course I’m sure! I've been coming here for almost a decade now. I've explored it and know it like the back of my hand –– better than any scientist.” He grinned confidently. “You're not scared, are you?”

“Of course I’m not,” she scoffed.

Stepping closer, Elena looped her arm through his and sighed at the beauty of the cavern around her. The path split and –– to her immense relief –– he led her not towards the violently rushing underground river but in the opposite direction down a path she hadn't been down yet. It was so calm and quiet, she felt just as much of that sense of peace and freedom as she did in her garden. Though she realized that a lot of that feeling was likely due to the proximity of the young man walking by her side, whose fingers were currently interlaced with hers.

As the couple rounded a bend in the path, Elena’s breath caught in her throat as she beheld the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. The cavern they had entered was enormous, with millions of rainbow crystals covering the walls, the ceiling and the floor. Directly in front of her was a crystal clear lake, extending the length and width of the cavern, it's perfectly still waters reflecting the glittering crystals like a million twinkling stars. 

Mateo watched his princess affectionately as she gazed in wonder over the glittering lake, her eyes sparkling like the glowing crystals around them. He felt that familiar warmth blossoming from his core as he thought about how precious she was to him and how much of a miracle it was that her heart belonged to him. 

Resisting the temptation to take her in his arms right there and lose himself for hours in her eyes and lips, he gently placed his hand on her back and guided her around the lake to a small alcove hidden between clusters of crystals covered in moon vines. He pulled a blanket from his basket and spread it over the ground, gesturing for Elena to sit. 

They settled themselves comfortably on the blanket,

“Wow,” Elena breathed in wonder, “I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life!”

Mateo slid an arm around her shoulders and leaned in so that his lips brushed her ear, sending shivers down her spine, as he whispered, “Oh, I don't know, I've seen better.”

Still gazing out at the lake, Elena couldn't resist the pleased smile that crept its way across her lips and set her eyes twinkling.

Glancing sidelong at Mateo, she asked, “So, you said you have been coming here for almost ten years?”

“Yeah, this was my place of refuge during the dark times. Shuriki pretty much forbid children from playing in public. The guards would come along and break up anything in the streets that resembled laughter or fun. I was an independent child, introverted and perfectly happy to play alone growing up. Which was good because I'm an only child. After my father was captured by Shuriki, I needed a place to be away from my house. I hadn't discovered the workshop yet and I really needed to get away from everything that reminded me of my father. So I wandered these hills until I stumbled across this cavern one day.”

“You explored these caverns alone when you were eight? Weren't you scared?”

“Nah, I'm a naturally inquisitive person. I wanted to know everything about these caverns so I explored. One day I came across this place and recognized the beauty of it. This was my best hiding spot, neither Shuriki nor her guards ever came here, so it was safe. I could be alone with my thoughts in a beautiful place. I even came here to practice magic sometimes.”

Elena gasped, “You risked practicing magic outside your workshop?!”

“What can I say? I was young and foolish. Thankfully, I was never caught.”

“Thankfully, indeed,” Elena said softly, slipping her arm around his waist and pulling him closer, as if to reassure herself that he had made it through the dark times and was actually there. With her.

The pair sat there for a time, comfortably tangled in each other's arms, gazing out over the lake in companionable silence. Mateo glanced over at Elena, and seeing the contemplative look on her face –– a hint of joy and triumph simmering beneath the surface –– he brought his hand up to sweep a stray lock of hair from her eyes and asked, “What are you thinking about,  _ mi amor _ ?”

A small smile played about her lips as she sighed, “I'm thinking about how just over twenty-four hours ago, I was steeling myself to say goodbye to you forever and commit myself, mind and body –– though not my heart, that will always been yours –– to Alejandro. And now? Now I'm sitting here in your arms, in one of the arguably most beautiful places in Avalor, free from that obligation that I know now would have been my undoing in so many ways. I'm thinking that I'm ridiculously happy, but I’m also thinking that I'm worried about what’s next with Malvara. If it wasn't for that, I'd be on my knees begging you to marry me the day I turn eighteen.”

Mateo smirked and gave her a little squeeze. “You wouldn't have to beg for long. I've already said ‘yes’ remember? You gave me an engagement amulet and everything. Though, isn't it tradition for the man to ask the woman for her hand in marriage?”

“Yes, but I'm impulsive and reckless, remember?”

Mateo grinned as he lightly brushed his nose against her cheek. “Oh yes, I remember now. You're adorably impulsive–” her breath caught as he kissed her jaw. “–and reckless,” another kiss, “and brave, and kind, and beautiful, and my own personal definition of perfection.” Each word was accented with a kiss as he carefully kissed his way up her jaw. He pulled back just enough to look her in the eye, his own eyes shining with love and adoration, as he breathed, “And that,  _ mi amor _ , is why I love you.” 

Elena, feeling her skin warm as her heart thundered within her chest, closed the inches between them, and pressed an urgent yet gentle kiss to his lips. He responded enthusiastically as he ran a hand down her back ––  she pulled him closer, running one hand up to tangle in his hair.

Pulling back, breathless, Elena said fervently, “You,  _ mi querido, _ are my one –– my only one. Together, we will get past this threat, together we will overcome the trouble facing Avalor, and together we will have our happily ever after. I swear it.”

Touching his forehead to hers, Mateo smiled and agreed, “Together.”

The couple enjoyed a quiet picnic together, there in the crystal laden cavern, talking late into the night –– at least they thought it was night. They had no way of keeping track of time so deep within the cavern.

 

–––––

 

Elena opened her eyes and stretched lazily, freezing in place when she realized she wasn't alone. Looking over, she grinned when she saw that Mateo was fast asleep next to her, his arms holding her securely to his chest as he smiled slightly in his sleep. Then she noticed their surroundings. There were glowing crystals everywhere –– they were still in the Crystal Caverns! They had fallen asleep in the caverns and she had no idea what time it was or if morning had come yet –– she realized that no one in the palace knew where she was!

_ Well, this is going to be fun to explain when I get back. Oops. _

Reaching over to caress her fingers along Mateo’s cheek, she grinned as she watched him smile widely in his sleep. “Mateo?  _ Mi querido _ ? Time to take up sleepyhead.”

No response.

“Oh come on, don't make me break out my magic.”

“To waken your love to which you speak, true love’s kiss he shall surely seek.” Mateo still lay there with his eyes closed and his arms around her, but he was grinning as he murmured the cheesy rhyme.

Elena giggled in amusement and rolled her eyes, replying, “I'm sorry though what you ask is all too easy, I'm hesitant to respond to that line, for it's far too cheesy.” She then leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips to which he responded by grinning mischievously against her lips. She yelped in playful protest as he rolled over quickly until he was hovering over her, holding his weight in his forearms. He grinned as he looked down into her eyes, which were twinkling at him with amusement, and leaned in for a kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down until she could feel the planes of his chest against her and kissed him deeply.

Once he had pulled back, she said cheerfully, “Good morning,  _ mi querido _ !”

“Morning?”

“Well I don't know that it's actually morning yet, but we did fall asleep.”

“Clearly,” he said, a hint of concern clouding his eyes. “We should probably get you back before Esteban alerts the navy of your disappearance.”

Sighing, not quite ready to leave that little slice of heaven, “I suppose you are right. Let’s go.”

And the couple gathered up their belongings, leaving behind nothing more than the memory of a happy stolen moment between a princess and the keeper of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to my new Tumblr friend, lovelyrugbee, for letting me blow up her Tumblr inbox to bounce ideas off of her. And kudos to Luiz4200 on FFN for guessing that Zuzo would be popping in to shed some light on the subject of history repeating itself :)
> 
> You guys are amazing, thanks for reading! And thank you for the kind words and for sharing your thoughts. It's seriously so encouraging to hear from you guys!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Mateo sneak back into the palace, but get an earful from Gabe who catches them. Later that day, they take Isabelle on a hike in the mountains around Avalor City and meet a very unwelcome guest.

Elena and Mateo had managed to remain undetected until they got to the royal family wing, though they were unable to avoid passing the guards stationed at the entrance. Those guards weren’t the problem, however. As they approached the entrance to Elena’s suite, they found that Gabe had already relieved the night guards and was seemingly standing guard, waiting for Elena to come out. Upon spotting the pair, his eyes widened with surprise and he opened his mouth, but before he could utter a single word, Elena cut him off, “Not out here, Gabe. Come inside.” And she went into her suite, Gabe and Mateo followed.

“Where in the world have you been?” Gabe demanded. “The night watch said that you never left your room!”

“That’s because I never went into my room. We left before dinner.”

Gabe’s jaw dropped, he was utterly flabbergasted. “What?! You’ve been out since before dinner last night? Are you crazy?”

“Technically, we’ve been out since just after you left me in Mateo’s workshop yesterday. Remember the picnic basket?”

“Where were you? Wait. You weren’t outside the palace grounds, were you? Please tell me you weren’t outside the palace grounds all night!”

Elena, indignation rising up within her, put her hands on her hips and said, “Fine, I won’t tell you that I was outside the palace grounds all night.”

Gabe threw his hands up in frustration. “Really, Elena!? We know that an entire kingdom is after you, and you decide to go on an all night adventure away from the palace without telling anyone?”

“You knew we were going somewhere and I was with Mateo, who happens to be just as much my personal guard as you are! Plus, we didn’t intend to be out all night. We lost track of the time.” Elena paused and took a calming breath, continuing in a placating voice, “Look, it was an accident but we were perfectly safe. I’m back safely now, so there’s no reason to get all heated up, ok?”

Gabe looked between Mateo and Elena and sighed, “Fine, you’re right. There’s no reason to get upset after the fact. It’s not like you were alone and unprotected. I’m sorry.”

Elena grinned, “All is forgiven. You’re a great royal guard, don’t forget that. But even more than that, you are my friend.” 

Gabe grinned in reply and said, “Did you at least remember that we had plans today?”

Elena smacked her hand against her forehead, “That’s right! I’m supposed to be going hiking with Isa today, aren’t I?”

“Give the princess a prize!” Gabe teased and then sobered a bit, saying, “Mateo and I should both come. And Naomi and Claire, I think, just to be safe.”

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting a bit?”

“No, I don’t. Remember the kidnapping scheme that Claire uncovered? Either you or your sister are the target for that so I want to make sure there are plenty of us to make sure you are both protected. Just be glad I’m not insisting on a legion of royal guards, ok?”

Elena smiled, “Fine, at least it’s more like a group of friends spending the day hiking the mountains than two princesses being escorted everywhere. Ok, but you have to promise to have a little fun too.”

“Right, fun. You got it boss,” Gabe said with a grin.

Elena sent Mateo to feed himself or take a nap or whatever he needed to do for a few hours before they were supposed to leave. Elena also decided to take a short nap, after all, sleeping on the floor of a cave wasn’t exactly conducive to a good night’s rest –– regardless of the warm body she had been happily cuddled up with.

Gabe dutifully stood guard outside her door until Naomi and Mateo arrived at the appointed time. Elena was still yet to be seen.

Naomi walked down the hall, grinning widely at Gabe as she approached, having changed from her usual skirt into pants much more suitable for hiking. She also had a long staff slung over her shoulder and a length of wound up rope attached to her belt.

“What's with the staff? Are you trying your hand at being a sorceress now?” Gabe quipped as he watched her approach, a hint of affection gleaming in his eye.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, “Ha ha. Hilarious. It's a hiking stick, smart guy. Though after those moves you showed me with the bow staff last week, it will probably come in handy for keeping you in line.” She sidled up next to him and gave him a playful elbow to the ribs. “So? Where is she?” Naomi asked.

Gabe shot a look at Mateo, “ _ Someone _ , decided to take our princess out on the town last night and didn’t bring her back until sunrise this morning.”

Naomi’s eyes widened in surprise as she beamed with delight at Mateo, “Really?! How was it? Where did you take her?”

“It was amazing and I’m never telling,” Mateo said playfully, and continued, “But seriously, I think she might be asleep. Maybe you should go in a make sure she’s awake.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Elena said as she opened her door and slipped out. She had changed into her leggings and tunic with the sword belt  that she preferred for outdoor activities.

“Sorry guys, my hair was not cooperating this morning. Let’s go grab Isa and head out.”

“Your hair? Really?” Naomi asked sardonically.

Elena made a face at her best friend. “Yes, my hair. Leave me alone! Come on. Isa’s probably waiting for us.”

Sure enough, Isabelle was waiting by her door when they arrived, go-pack brimming with her hiking necessities, including her sketch book, nature guide, and science kit. Claire was kneeling near the wall, lacing up her boots –– clearly dressed for the hike and armed with a sword at her side and concealed daggers barely peeking from the sheathes in the tops of her boots.

“Hey Claire!” Elena called out the young royal guard as she shut the door behind her. “Hey Isa! Are you guys ready?”

“Where were you last night?” Isabelle demanded with mock sternness, though Elena could see a glint of humor in her little sister's eye as she looked between Elena and Mateo, as if she knew exactly what they had been up to.

“I was out,” Elena said lightly, “lost track of the time, but I'm here now.” She grinned conspiratorially at her sister and leaned in to whisper loudly, “I'll tell you all about it later.” She winked at Isabelle who giggled and nodded. Taking her sister's hand, Isa shouldered her pack, and the group headed out.

They turned out to be quite the cheerful group, laughing and chatting together through the halls of the palace. As they stepped outside, they found the carriage that Gabe had arranged for them –– it would take them into the city, where they would leave it and head into the hills in foot. Elena helped Isabelle in and followed, settling herself on the seat next to her sister. Once the party had boarded the carriage and was seated, the drive chirruped the horses forward, and they were off, oblivious to the audience they had no idea had been watching them the whole time. The audience being the Malvaran ambassador who had been carefully watching the princess's movements throughout the palace all morning long.

The carriage dropped them off in the city square, where it would remain to await their return. Elena led the way, having hiked in the area many times as a child. They made their way out of the city and into the wooded hills. 

Birds chattered in the trees as they passed and a light breeze tickled their cheeks. It was really a perfect day to be outdoors, and Elena was thrilled to be away from the palace with her sister and best friends. Naomi and Gabe were talking happily about Bella, Naomi's horse and how Naomi was really starting to improve in her horsemanship skills. Elena smiled as she heard Claire asking Isabelle questions about the plant life she was sketching. Isabelle, of course, was all too happy to rattle back every scientific detail she had stored in that brilliant mind of hers. Mateo quietly stayed close to Elena, she felt an extra sense of peace wash over her at his presence. 

Glancing sidelong at him, she smiled and reached her hand out to interlace her fingers with his. Grinning, he stepped closer and took her hand. Together they walked, hand in hand, through the peaceful Avaloran rainforest.

The group had been slowly walking along the mountain trail for nearly an hour. They were completely surrounded by trees and could no longer see the city behind them. Isabelle had sat herself on a rock to sketch a caterpillar as it climbed up the stem of a vivid red flower. 

Just as Elena had taken a seat on a nearby boulder, a small child came running from the trail ahead. The young girl looked to be several years younger than Isabelle and had a look of pure panic etched upon her face.

“Please! Help! Somebody help us! My mami! She's fallen and– I– I think she's hurt! Please, please help!” Tears were streaming down the girl's dirty face. 

Elena rushed over to the girl, the rest of her companions just behind her, and knelt in front of her. Reaching out to comfort the child, she said soothingly, “Shhh...it's going to be ok. Tell me what happened.”

The little girl was sobbing now, pulling frantically on Elena's hands, “Please, miss, help! I'll take you to her! Come! Please!”

Feeling her heart breaking for this poor, sobbing child, she looked over at Gabe, who seemed to be in the process of trying to analyze the potential risks, Elena said urgently, “We can't just leave them. We have to help!”

He nodded and stepped forward, taking the child's hand and moving into a position ahead of Elena, he said, “Of course we'll help. Take us to her.”

The child wriggled out if his grasp and ran ahead. “This way!” she called out. “She's right over here!” Gabe kept ahead of the group, Elena and Mateo just behind him, as the girl led them around a bend in the path, revealing a clearing scattered with man sized boulders and fallen trees. The little girl cried out, “She's right over here, hurry!” and she scrambled across the clearing and behind a huge boulder. As Elena and her friends we about half way across the clearing to the boulder, a pouf of smoke arose from behind the boulder, and a tall cloaked figure carrying a long staff stepped gracefully into the clearing. The figure pulled back its hood, revealing the pointed serpent-like face of the ambassador.

Elena gasped as Gabe and Claire drew their swords while Mateo drew his tamborita. 

“Lord ambassador!” Elena breathed, “What are you doing here?”

Gabe raised his sword threateningly as the ambassador took a step forward, a malevolent glint in his eye. “You are far too meddlesome for your own good little princess. You have eluded trap after trap and foiled plan after plan. You have exhausted my extensive well of patience, and I'm weary of these games. Surrender now –– come with me –– and nobody will be harmed.”

Mateo ground his teeth angrily as he inched forward, positioning himself slightly in front of Elena. “You will never have her!” he shouted, Gabe nodded fiercely in agreement.

Elena felt her heart stutter in her chest as she considered their options in that moment. Of course she couldn't just go with him, knowing that the entire kingdom would perish if Malvara won. She couldn't stand the thought of anyone getting hurt, and was nearly overcome with panic knowing that Isabelle was in such danger, but she knew that –– in this case, anyways –– their best option was to stand and fight.

Putting on her best cocky grin, she raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip, cocking it to the side in an attempt to mask her rising panic. “Really? You against five of us? We're a little over confident today, aren't we, Lord Ambassador?”

His lip curled in a sneer. “I think you overestimate your abilities little girl.”

Elena drew her own sword and summoned her magic –– unsure of what was coming next ––  as he raised his staff in the air. The clearing around them became rather crowded as several figures emerged from behind the boulders and trees around them.

Mateo, dread rising within him as he realized that this was an ambush, looked quickly at the six men who had emerged around them and could tell that they were melee fighters, not magic wielders. With this discovery, relief washed over him as he understood that they would only be facing one sorcerer in the fight that was inevitably coming. 

Mateo glanced back at Elena, meeting her eyes for the briefest of moments, he understood perfectly the thought that she was practically screaming at him.

_ Please! Mateo, protect Isabelle. Don’t let anything happen to her. _

Mateo nodded.  _ With my life, mi amor. _

He tightened his grip on his tamborita and –– backing up to stand behind Isabelle –– prepared his best shield spell along with a few offensive spells. He had been practicing and could now cast while maintaining a shield.  

Naomi had gripped her staff with both hands and assumed a practiced fighting stance. Claire had also assumed a fighting stance, eyes darting around, ready to defend the younger princess with her life.

“Take the young princess, eliminate anyone who gets in your way. Except for the crown princess. She must live, for the pillar has need of her.”

“You will NOT touch my sister,” Elena bellowed with anger, she could feel the heat building in her palms as her magic flared in proportion with her anger.

The six men lunged towards the group as the ambassador pointed his staff at Gabe and sent a large flaming orb shooting across the clearing. Before Gabe could knock Elena out of the path of the fireball, Elena threw up a shield of ice around them, causing the fire to dissipate into steam. 

Claire guarded Isabelle from the front while Mateo covered her from behind. Isabelle, to her credit, was not cowering in fear. In fact, she looked around the battlefield as if trying to solve a complicated math problem.

Mateo was focused on maintaining a shield around Isabelle but managed to throw out force spells whenever his attacker came too close. Claire had pulled a dagger from one of her boots and was expertly fighting two attackers at once. Naomi was holding her own, fighting her attacker with her bow staff. She blocked and dodged each of his strikes like a natural –– clearly the lessons she'd had with Gabe had not been wasted. 

The ambassador was standing well away from the main fight, arrogantly watching his henchmen do the dirty work as he lazily sent random flaming orbs into the fray, clearly unwilling to get his hands dirty from fighting. Gabe had taken on one of the men and was in the midst of a fierce duel as Elena lunged and twirled around her opponent, keeping up the rhythm of crossing swords while keeping an eye on the ambassador and shielding her friends from his random attacks.

Naomi’s opponent ducked under the swing of her staff and and made a beeline for Isabelle. He was fast, but Naomi was faster –– she snatched the rope from her belt and sent a lasso flying, neatly looping it around his arms and pulling him to the ground. She proceeded to tie him securely, leaving him lying on the ground, shouting for his companions to help him as she ran forward to help Claire with her two attackers. 

Isabelle crouched over her go-pack, rummaging through it until she found what she needed. Pulling out the slingshot Amara, her friend from school, had given her, she eyed the canopy of trees around them, a mischievous grin lighting up her face as she found her target. A huge Avaloran tree ant’s nest hung from a branch almost directly over the ambassador's head. Even from where she was standing, she could see the enormous insects swarming around the outside of it. Scooping up a handful of stones, she set to work –– surprisingly calm, considering the battle raging around her. 

The ambassador was still flinging flaming orbs into their midst, and Elena was still managing to shield against them as she taunted her opponent. 

“Ooh! Do you always fight so poorly?” She shouted as she parried a blow and retaliated, “If you're not careful, our dear ambassador may have to replace you! Do you call that a lunge? Seriously?! I think my horse can lunge sidestep better than you can!”

Gabe rolled his eyes as he continued wearing down his opponent. “Really, Elena? Must you always tease the man who's trying to kill you?”

“He's not trying to kill me! Didn't you hear the ambassador? He's only trying to seriously injure me!”

Mateo rolled his eyes and called out, “And that's SO much better!” as he sent his opponent flying with a force spell in one direction and turned on his heel and rapidly shot a sleet spell at the ground underneath the ambassador's feet, causing him to start slipping and sliding until he went crashing down. 

At that moment, Isabelle shot her final stone into the ant's nest, and shouted with triumph as it toppled down –– smashing open on the grounding right next to where the ambassador was trying to sit up on the ice, thousands of huge angry ants swarming out to find the one responsible for destroying their home.

Elena could hear the ambassador scrambling to get back to his feet as he screamed, “Plan B! Now!” Finally reaching the edge of the ice, he got to his feet and ran, trying to shake the angry tree ants from his robes as he ran. He paused long enough to turn and point his staff towards the group just before he slammed it into the ground, causing the earth to begin quaking beneath their feet. Elena was struggling to keep her balance but still managed to meet her opponent, blow for blow, until he got close enough to shove her roughly to the ground as he bolted past her, heading straight for Isabelle –– or so they all thought.

Mateo strengthened the shield around Isabelle, leaving himself completely unprotected as he watched his opponent struggle to his feet and hurry back to continue the fight –– readying another force spell while trying to keep his balance on the quaking surface beneath his feet.

Elena's opponent ran to his fallen companion, quickly untying him, and, together, both ran straight for Mateo, who had his back to them. Elena had pushed herself up from the ground and was trying to regain her footing when she saw the two men running –– not for her sister, but for Mateo. He was surrounded, three on one. In her hurry to rush to his aid, she lost her footing again, falling back to the ground as she screamed, “MATEO! BEHIND YOU!”

He turned, met her eye for the briefest of moments as he realized that he was the true target of this ambush. Resignation flickered in his eyes as he looked at the object of his love and affection, feeling thankful that it was himself being captured –– and not her. He watched her sobbing his name as she struggled to find her footing on the violently shaking earth, as the three men closed in on him, wrestling his tamborita away from him as the battle continued around them. He kept eye contact with her until the very last second.

_ I love you, mi amor. Be safe. _

_ I will come for you. That's a promise. _

_ No. _

_ I love you. Don't be afraid, I will not fail you. _

And he wasn't afraid. He was relieved that he was able to take her place. A peace settled over him as he was drug away from his friends toward some unknown fate. He had peace in his heart knowing that the one he loved, loved him– 

Darkness.

Elena sobbed his name over and over, struggling with all of her might to get to her feet as one of the swordsman hit Mateo over the head with the butt of his sword, knocking the young wizard unconscious. He then threw Mateo over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and yelled, “RETREAT!!!” 

The three remaining swordsmen reached into their pockets and pulled out small brown paper packages and simultaneously threw them on the ground, causing huge black plumes of smoke to rise up, and the others began coughing uncontrollably. When the smoke cleared, all six men were gone. And their group was one short –– the ambassador’s men had taken Mateo in the chaos of their escape.

The earth quaking spell had finally wore off and Elena was able to get to her feet, as she ran around the clearing –– frantically trying to see where they had taken him ––  crying out, “Mateo! Mateo!” But he was gone and there was no sign indicating which way they had taken him. 

Elena felt numb inside, hollow. As if a hole had been chiseled into her heart.  She stood there, staring blankly into the distance, not quite sure what she should do next.

A small hand took hold of hers, as Isabelle said quietly, disbelief coloring her tone, “He's gone.”

Naomi sniffled, looking as if she was about to cry. “I'm so sorry Elena. This is all my fault. I should have kept a better watch on the one I tied up. I'm so sorry.”

“Don't be ridiculous!” Gabe snapped, looking a bit shell shocked himself. “You were amazing. Claire needed your help. We all did the best we could in the circumstance. If anything, it's my fault for not insisting on having a platoon of guards to accompany us.”

Elena fell to her knees, staring into the distance as if she may be able to squint hard enough and find him looking back at her. Isabelle knelt down next to her big sister and pulled her in for a hug. Suddenly, the numbness was gone, replaced by the acute pain of loss. The tears flowed and she sobbed into her sister's shoulder. Naomi knelt on Elena’s other side and leaned in to offer her best friend comfort. Gabe knelt in front of her and said in a low voice. “We’ll get him back. One way or another, I swear it. They will pay for this.”

Elena looked up slowly, her eyes red from the crying, and stared at Gabe a moment. She thought about his words, and about her last thoughts before Mateo had been taken, and she nodded. She would get him back. If she had to go to Malvara herself and tear the kingdom apart brick by brick, she would get him back. No, she wouldn't offer herself as a sacrifice. She was going to destroy those sorcerers. Somehow. She would find a way to take back what what hers and pave the way for their happily ever after.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena receives an ultimatum from the Malvaran ambassador —- surrender herself or pay the consequences. The grand council makes a decision that Elena is not satisfied with, leading her to take matters into her own hands. Elena and Esteban have a heart to heart talk.

Elena needed a moment to pull herself together while Gabe and Claire switched into full on royal guard mode. The two of them had begun pacing the perimeter of the clearing, eyes darting anxiously in all directions as they searched for any sign of further danger to the princesses in their care. 

Gabe approached Elena and reached a hand out to help her to her feet. “Elena,” he said gently, “we need to go. It's not safe here, and we need to get you and your sister back to the palace safely.”

She looked up at him, a fierce look of resolve spread across her features as she nodded and took his hand. She looked around at her companions and said flatly, “We need to return to the palace, let the council know what has happened, and figure out what we are going to do next.”

It was a silent and somber group that made its way back down from the mountain and into Avalor City. The cheerful mood within the city felt completely foreign to Elena, who –– in that moment –– couldn’t imagine ever feeling happiness or joy again, struggling as she was to keep her emotions in check. 

As the five of them entered the city square, Elena could see the palace carriage waiting for them where they had left it near the entrance to the docks. They were passing near the gurgling fountain in the center of the square as a peal of thunder sounded, followed by a plume of thick black smoke rising from the center of the fountain, which triggered a wave of panic that erupted from the people in the streets. People were running in all directions, fleeing the apparent threat, and Gabe leapt in front of Elena, shielding her as the ambassador once again appeared out of nowhere.

The sight of that man sparked a cold fury within the crown princess, though she also felt a twinge of smug satisfaction when she noticed that the ambassador's face was covered in large red bite marks from the swarming tree ants. Elena glared as she stepped around Gabe, pointing angrily at him and shouting, “Ambassador deCasa Montoya! As crown princess of Avalor, I demand that you return our royal wizard at once or face the consequences!”

The ambassador looked down his nose at her as he magically floated in the air above the fountain. “You are hardly in a position to be demanding anything, little princess. But I will return your royal wizard, as soon as you give me what I want. It's either your life or his. It's just that simple.”

Her heart clenched at his words. She would gladly trade her life for Mateo’s, even if that meant having to leave him behind –– leaving Avalor in Isabelle’s care –– but she knew that outright surrender in this case would spell doom for them all.

“Lord Tiberio,” she said, raising a skeptical eyebrow as she placed a hand on her hip, “You are the biggest liar I have ever met. How do I know you would actually return him unharmed if I were to cooperate?”

“Can you really afford to find out the hard way?” He waved his staff and another, smaller plume of smoke rose from below. Elena gasped, and felt her knees nearly give out at what she saw. Mateo bobbed in the air next to the ambassador –– bound and gagged, but conscious and struggling against his bonds. Tears once again welled up in Elena's eyes as she took in his precious face, though hot anger flashed through her as she noticed the bruises on his face. They had already hurt him!

Mateo's  eyes widened as he took in his surroundings, seeing the city and the people watching –– he hoped his mother wasn't in the crowd. He did not want her to see him like this. His eyes snapped to Elena's, heart breaking at the look of utter despair and helplessness he found there. 

_ I'll find a way to free you. _

He shook his head.  _ No, you have to stay safe –– for Avalor. Forget about me. I'm nobody. _

_ That's not true! You are important to Avalor but most of all you are important to me. My heart is shredding to pieces knowing that they've hurt you because of me. _

_ I will be fine. Just be safe, please. For me. I love you, mi amor. You are–  _

Mateo recoiled as a hand struck the back of his head, and ice flooded his veins at the fear he heard in Elena's voice as she screamed his name.

“That's enough of that!” The ambassador growled before turning his attention back to the crown princess. “You have one month to present yourself to the assembly of mages –– to save this boy. The magic will be stronger when you lay your life down for the one you love, and this pleases us.”

“No!” she cried out, “please, let him go!” She wasn't sure what she was going to do with it but she began drawing the magic up from within her, readying to unleash it on the pointed, now pockmarked –– thanks to Isabelle’s ants –– face of the ambassador.

“No, no, no!” the ambassador said in a patronizing, sing-songish kind of voice “I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want to hurt your dear cousin, now would you?”

Elena drew back in surprise, “What?”

“Come on out, chancellor!” the ambassador called out mockingly, and to Elena's horror, Esteban came trotting towards them, the Scepter of Light in his hands, a bland –– very un-Esteban-ish –– smile upon his face. She thought she could see a hint of panic deep within his eyes, as if he was internally struggling against something.

“Esteban! No!” she shouted in horror, unable to believe that he would betray her– betray Avalor like this.

“The scepter, if you please, chancellor.” Esteban cringed where he stood, grasping his head as if he were in pain, but eventually straightened and presented the scepter to the ambassador.

“You see, princess, you thought you were pretty clever –– the way you and your wizard here warded your room against intruders and warded the palace against my brand of magic, but you couldn't ward all of Avalor, so your cousin and I had ourselves a little chat this morning as we rode into town. I– er–  _ persuaded  _ him to assist me. It took a little outside influence, but I won him over in the end and you'll find he is quite under my control.” He glanced at the chancellor and barked, “Chancellor, sit!” 

Elena gasped as Esteban sat, criss cross legged on the ground. He wasn't helping willingly, he was under a spell! And he was fighting it –– not well –– but at least he was trying.

This was almost too much for Elena. This man, this horrible man had ambushed them, lied to them, tried to hurt her sister, held Mateo’s life in his hands and now had his slimy, magical claws buried deep within her cousin’s mind. She didn't care if he was acting on behalf of his kingdom, she was going to make him personally pay for these crimes. She just wasn't sure how –– but she would find a way.

“No! Elena!” Gabe grabbed for Elena's arm as she bolted towards her cousin, but she was too quick. She ran to where Esteban was sitting on the ground and knelt in front of him, grasping him by the shoulders and giving him a little shake as she spoke urgently, tears trickling down her cheeks, “Esteban! ESTEBAN! Fight this! Fight it! I know you can do it. Please!” 

Esteban cringed in pain, she could see it written across his features as he recoiled, putting his head in his hands.

By this time, several royal guards who had been patrolling the city and it's outskirts had arrived at the scene and surrounded the fountain, weapons drawn, ready to defend their city and their sovereign from harm.

She looked up at the ambassador, who still had Mateo bobbing in the air next to him, and cried out, “Why are you doing this!? What have we ever done to you?”

“That remains to be revealed. Come to Malvara and find out,” he sneered at her. “Oh! And before I go, a little gift from an old friend.” He raised his staff to the sky and shouted, “ _ Obscuro! _ ” 

The people in the street screamed as lightning shot from the blood red ruby in the ambassador's staff and seemed to pierce the very sky. Ominous, purplish clouds roiled out from where the lightning pierced the heavens, covering the sky over the city from horizon to horizon, inspiring unease, fear, and despair in all who were within its shadow.

Elena had seen enough and she was not going to allow this man to keep her city –– her people –– under his spell of fear and sorrow. Mateo had taught her about magic dispelling theory before, but they had never practiced. She met his eye and he nodded, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

_ You can do it. Just focus, and breath. _

Nodding, she stood and took a deep breath. She imagined the ambassador's magic as a blackness, a cancerous growth covering her kingdom, her people, her family, and raised her hands in the air as she pictured her magic pouring out from within, the light rooting out all darkness and breaking its hold on its victims. Willing that thought into reality, she felt warmth blossoming from her fingers and could see the glow building, even from behind her closed eyelids.

A collective murmur arose from the surrounding crowd as the light burst from her hands, and washed over the people, including the ambassador. The lightning sputtered out and the clouds dissipated. Esteban's face relaxed and his eyes cleared as the magic was wiped from his mind. Unfortunately –– for the ambassador –– Elena's magic also dispelled his floating spell, which caused both he and Mateo to crumple into the fountain. As he spluttered and tried to scramble to his feet, Elena, feeling exceptionally dizzy from expending so much magic at once, cried out, “SEIZE HIM!” and stumbled forward to try and pull Mateo to safety. 

The guards surrounding the fountains, including Gabe and Claire, lunged forward to capture the stumbling sorcerer, but they weren't quick enough. He managed to grab Mateo's collar and wave his staff, muttering something under his breath just a split second before Elena could reach him. Elena threw herself at the ambassador, trying to knock him to the ground but she was too late. The sorcerer, along with the young wizard and the royal scepter, vanished –– leaving behind only that trademark pouf of smoke. Elena plunged through the smoke, right where the ambassador had been a second before and landed with an almighty splash in the middle of the fountain.

She struggled to sit up so that her head wasn’t under the water, but she made no move to get to her feet –– she sat there, in shock as the world seemed to be spinning and twirling around her. For the second time in just a few hours, she felt her heart breaking from the loss of Mateo. He had slipped from her reach so quickly –– she had truly thought she would be able to save him this time ––but she had failed him. Again.

Naomi and Isabelle –– seeing Elena swaying unsteadily where she sat –– climbed into the fountain and splashed through the water to where the crown princess was still sitting.

“Elena!”  Isabelle cried out, “Elena! Are you ok?”

“I– I’m not sure,” Elena said in a shaky voice. “I feel really dizzy. I’m not sure if I can stand right now without passing out.”

“It can’t have been easy to have Mateo so close and be taken again. How are you, other than exhausted?” Naomi asked gently, concern sparking in her eyes.

“Terrible,” Elena whispered to her friend, “I really want to cry right now, but I can’t lose it right now with the entire city watching me. And I need to hold it together for the emergency council meeting I’m about to call.” She startled a bit, suddenly remembering Esteban was there, “Esteban! Where is he? Is he ok?” She looked around frantically.

“He’s fine, see?” Naomi pointed to where Esteban was sitting on the edge of the fountain, looking a little shocked as he rubbed his head with his hands. Then she turned and called over her shoulder, “Gabe! Come here! We need your strong back!”

Gabe had been helping the other guards reestablish order in the streets, reassuring the people that all was well and directing them to continue about their business. He turned at Naomi’s call, and seeing that Elena was still sitting in the middle of the fountain, hurried over.

“What’s going on?” he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

“We need to get Elena and Isabelle back to the palace, but Elena can’t walk.”

“Elena, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Are you sick?”

“I’m fine, Gabe. You may have noticed that I’ve used a lot of magic today.”

He thought for a moment and said, “True, and that last bit was pretty spectacular.”

“Right. So, in the interest of not passing out for who knows how long, I’m going to need some help getting to the carriage.”

“Oh! Why didn’t you say so?” Gabe scooped up the dripping wet princess and set her gently the carriage, followed by Naomi. Isabelle and Claire had gone to get Esteban to join them. 

As they rode back to the palace, Elena peered at Esteban, who looked exceptionally troubled, and asked, “Esteban? Are you ok?”

The chancellor had been looking out a window and glanced distractedly at Elena when she spoke to him. “Hmm? Oh, yes. I am quite fine. Thank you,” he said evasively.

_ I’ll need to sit down and talk with him later. I don’t think he’s ready to talk about it. _

When they arrived at the palace, Elena announced, “I’m calling an emergency grand council meeting that will begin in one hour. Naomi, could you please inform my grandparents and meet us in the council chamber?” Naomi nodded and went to do as she was asked.

Esteban looked at her –– he still seemed a bit out of sorts –– and nodded, saying, “I– I will be there at the appointed time,” and headed into the palace.

“Gabe, you and I will take Isa and Claire back to Isa’s room. And then I need a few minutes to change out of these wet clothes.”

“Can you walk?”

“Yes, as long as we take it slowly, I should be fine.”

The four of them dismounted the carriage and made their way slowly through the palace and over to the royal family wing. Though nothing had really changed, Elena couldn’t shake the feeling that the palace was but a hollow shell of what it had been, knowing that Mateo was absent from its halls –– possibly forever. Shaking her head sharply, she refused to accept that conclusion –– there had to be a way to get him back without dooming the kingdom to destruction –– and if she happened to survive to see his return to these halls, all the better.

When they had arrived at Isabelle's door, Elena hugged her sister, promising to talk with her later that evening, and left her in Claire’s care. Stepping over to her own door, she turned to Gabe, “Could you please wait here for me? I just need a minute to change out of these wet clothes, in fact, you should probably go and change out of your wet clothes too.”

“I can’t leave you here, I’m on princess duty, remember?”

“Yes, but considering that we know for sure that Malvara is the one sending assassins after me, and the Malvaran ambassador has said that he wasn’t playing games anymore because he expects me to surrender, I think the danger within the palace has passed. Go change and meet me back here when you’re done. No one is getting into my room uninvited anyways, remember? It’s spelled against intruders, plus I’ve got napping jaquins on my balcony. I couldn’t be safer.”

Gabe pursed his lips in thought, and then nodded. “Fine, but please, for the love of my sanity, don’t leave this room until I get back, ok?”

Elena gave him a half smile, “I make no promises,” she said quietly, and turned to go into her room, leaving Gabe in the hall groaning in exasperation. 

Once she had shut the door behind her, she stepped into her bedroom and pulled out her favorite dress, changing out of her soaking wet pants and tunic. Feeling slightly better for being dry, she looked dully around her room, unable to help the crushing weight she felt in her heart at Mateo’s unknown fate. She felt utterly helpless, and wished there was something she could be doing to get him back safely. 

_ Just a few minutes _ , she told herself. She would give herself a few minutes to lose it and then she had to pull it together for the council meeting. A sudden thought occurred to her, and Elena found herself running for the door and into the hall. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, pausing at the entrance to the royal family wing where she asked the guards to tell Gabe where she had gone, and continued running until she reached the familiar door just one hallway down from hers. It was the door to Mateo’s room.

She paused with her hand on the doorknob, wondering if it would let her in.  _ Only one way to find out, _ she thought as she turned the knob and pushed the door open. Her breath caught in her throat as she took a tentative step into the room where his scent lingered. As she stood in the entryway, her arms wrapped around her middle as if to comfort herself, she could almost imagine that Mateo was about to come strolling through one of those doors with that adorable crooked grin of his to greet her. She walked across the tiny foyer and through the door that she knew led to his bedroom. 

From the doorway, she gazed wistfully around the room, noticing the evidence of her precious boy everywhere she looked. His desk looked as if he had just been working minutes ago –– a large open book, a pen and his journal lay across the surface where he’d clearly been taking notes on something. His wardrobe was cracked open and she could see his shirts and vests hanging neatly within. She opened the door a bit more and saw his maroon royal wizard’s robe hanging from a hook. 

As if in a daze, she pulled it out of the closet and hugged it to her as she buried her face in the soft fleece –– a few tears escaping their confines at the corners of her eyes. She could smell his citrus, cedar and raindrop scent within the fabric –– with her eyes closed, she could almost imagine that he was right there with her. Almost.

Elena’s thoughts raced within her mind as she crawled onto his neatly made bed and laid her head on one of his pillows.

_ This wasn’t supposed to happen! I am such an idiot! I never imagined that Malvara would use someone I love to get to me. How is that even fair? If I’d have known, I’d have– What? What would I have done differently? Pushed all of my friends and family away? Ugh! I don’t know! I just can’t win. The only answer is to beat Malvara. I just wish I knew how!  _

She lay there for quite some time, silent tears soaking into the fabric of the robe she held onto as if it were a lifeline. She lay there thinking about the time of their friendship and their romance –– the sweetest of memories. She remembered the time they had spied on Naomi and Gabe and she cuddled up to him –– for warmth, she had convinced herself at the time. She remembered dancing for hours with him at the royal ball. She remembered their first kiss and every single precious kiss and moment since then. Each sweet memory was marked by a fresh tear and each tear that fell onto the fabric in her hands fueled her determination to do whatever it took to get him back. 

Elena didn’t realize that she had fallen asleep there, upon Mateo’s bed, until a hand gently shook her in an attempt to wake her.

“Elena! Hey! You’re going to miss the emergency council meeting if you don’t get up!”

It was Gabe. The guards had told him where she’d gone, and then –– exasperated though he was at her tendency to not be where she was supposed to, he knew that she needed a little bit of grace at the moment –– he promptly went to find her. He was half afraid of the emotional state he would find her in as he entered the royal wizard’s suite. He peeked through the open bedroom door and thought his heart was going to break at what he saw –– the crown princess was curled up, asleep, in the middle of the bed with Mateo’s wizard’s robes still clutched to her. Tears sparkled on her cheeks as she rested. If it wasn’t for the fact that the palace was in a state of emergency and the council was waiting for their crown princess, he would have just let her sleep there. 

She opened her eyes, squinting at the light in the room and sat up, looking groggily at Gabe.

“I’m sorry, I just– I needed–”

“It’s ok, no harm done. And I understand. Come on, let’s get you to that council meeting so we can figure out how we’re going to get our royal wizard back.”

She smiled the tiniest of smiles and slid off the bed, walking over to the wardrobe to return the robe to where she found it. As she was hanging the robe, she noticed a glimmer of red out of the corner of her eye and spied a low shelf where a collection of sashes was folded neatly. Mateo had several of the red sashes which had become part of his signature look when he wasn’t wearing wizard’s robes. Elena gingerly lifted one from the shelf and felt the smooth fabric between her fingers. She wrapped the sash several times around her slim waist and knotted it at her hip, deciding that she would wear this memento of Mateo to remind her of what she was fighting for until he came home. She didn’t care that it didn’t really match her dress, she liked having a physical reminder of this beautiful soul that she loved every hour of the day. 

Elena led the way to the council chamber, Gabe on her heels. When they arrived, Elena wasted no time getting to business. The entire council was already seated and waiting for her.

Elena didn’t even bother sitting, she paced the room as she explained, “Lord Tiberio has betrayed us. He had an ambush of six men waiting for us in the mountains today. Mateo has been captured with the promise that his life is forfeit if I don’t surrender myself to the assembly of mages in Malvara within one month’s time.”

Her grandparents were shocked –– even Francisco was speechless. 

“Oh mijita!” Luisa cried out, “Are you ok? What about Isabelle?”

“We are both fine, abuela. Perfectly safe, thanks to Mateo, Gabe, Claire, and Naomi.” Elena gave them a questioning look, “Does anyone know the status of the Malvaran ship?”

“It left the port early this morning,” Naomi supplied helpfully.

“And Lord Tiberio’s suite was completely empty when I checked a little while ago, he must have moved his things out early this morning,” Esteban added.

“Hmmm...that’s odd. I wonder where the ambassador is planning to rendezvous with his ship?”

“He probably used magic to transport himself onto the boat at sea, the way he did in the town square,” Naomi answered.

Francisco was looking confused, and said, “I feel that there are many details missing from this story. Please, mija, tell us the whole story. We must know everything.”

So Elena launched into the tale, Naomi supplying missing information when needed. They told about the ambush, the fight, how Mateo was captured, how Isabelle had used a slingshot to drop an ant nest on the ambassador’s head, and about all of the trouble the ambassador caused down in the city –– including the part where Esteban had been under the ambassador’s thrall and had stolen the scepter for him. Elena explained how she had managed to use her magic to dispel all of Lord Tiberio’s enchantments in the city square. She also told them about how, now that they have the scepter, she was the only missing piece in their mysterious plot.

Francisco and Luisa stared at Elena in silence when she finished her story –– stunned would be the most accurate word to describe their expressions.

“Are you telling me,” Luisa started, anger slowly seeping into her voice as she continued, “that Lord Tiberio is responsible for not only trying to harm you and Isa, but he has used his magic to hurt Esteban?” Her eyes flashed as her fists clenched on the table. “And poor Mateo! That poor sweet boy! Nobody attacks my familia and gets away with it!”

“These are serious accusations, mija,” Francisco said slowly, “truly an act of war between Malvara and Avalor. They have threatened the crown princess, attempted her harm, kidnapped the Royal Wizard of Avalor and stolen a priceless royal heirloom. This is unacceptable and action must be taken immediately!”

“I’m glad you feel that way, because I completely agree. We need to send in a team to rescue Mateo and find the scepter as soon as possible, and I need to lead it.”

Francisco and Luisa stared at Elena as if she had just sprouted a second head. “Mija–” Luisa began uncertainly, “I–”

“We understand that you want to be there to rescue your friend, but you must consider the whole of Avalor. We can’t just rush into Malvara without any preparation. We should send in scouts to collect information and then, once we know enough about the situation in Malvara that we are not going in blind, we can send in the royal navy. But, under no circumstance, would it be appropriate for you –– the unmarried, heirless crown princess –– to personally march into Malvara. You must be reasonable, Elena.”

“But that will take too much time! We only have a month before they–” her voice cracked as she broke off, eyes glistening with tears as she finished, “We can’t abandon Mateo!”

“Mija,” Luisa said placatingly, “I understand how you feel, truly, but you can’t rush into a war. Let the guard do it’s job and stay safe.”

“Do you think Mateo would want you to rush into danger on his behalf?” Francisco asked.

“Of course not, but that’s not the point!”

“Then what is the point?”

“We need someone in there, now, to take back what is ours and find a way to defeat the assembly from within! And I have to be there to break through and shield from the magic!” 

“I have to agree with Elena on this,” Naomi interjected, “I’ve seen what they can do and it will take magic to beat magic.”

“Esteban?” Francisco looked over at his grandson, “What have you to say about this?”

“I–” Esteban looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable, “I believe that Malvara must be stopped, they are a danger and a very powerful threat to Avalor.” He paused. “And though I find myself wanting to do whatever it takes to ensure the safe return of our royal wizard, it cannot be done at the expense of our crown princess. I am sorry, Elena, but I must agree with our grandparents.”

Elena stared at the grand council in shock. “Fine, it’s been decided then. I will leave the details to you, abuelo. I–” she looked around, starting to feel the emotions within welling up and threatening to overwhelm her. Eyes glittering with unshed tears, Elena said, “I have to go.” 

Without another word, she turned and left the council chamber, Gabe and Naomi hurrying to follow close behind. 

Elena needed some fresh air, and her feet seemed to be on autopilot heading towards the garden. Once there, she wandered aimlessly under the late afternoon sun, trying to soak in the inherent peace and serenity of the garden into her troubled soul. Her friends trailed behind her, talking quietly to one another while giving Elena the space she needed to sort through her tumultuous thoughts.

She couldn’t believe that they were voting to abandon Mateo. Part of her knew that she was being unreasonable, a very deep down part of her. They were trying to look at all angles and see the big picture, what they thought was best for Avalor. But she couldn't just sit there and do nothing. It would kill a part of her to willingly sit back and leave Mateo to that fate –– especially in the name of her personal safety. Plus she didn't think that Malvara would just go away if she failed to present herself in a month, they would be back, and did she really want to wait and practically invite them to invade Avalor in an attempt at capturing her? She couldn't allow that either.

Elena had been wandering the garden for at least an hour, lost within her own thoughts when she noticed a figure sitting on a bench just off the path ahead. The slumped body posture suggested they were feeling nearly as troubled as she was.

As she drew closer, she realized that it was Esteban sitting alone in the far reaches of the garden. Glancing behind her, she caught Gabe's eye and mouthed the words, “Stay here,” gesturing for them to stay where they were. She was certain that whatever was troubling her cousin wasn't something he would reveal to just anybody –– she'd be lucky if he even considered opening up to her.

Approaching the chancellor, Elena nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she said softly, “Hello, cousin.”

Esteban had been sitting with his back to the path, leaning over with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. At Elena's greeting, he startled, clearly not having heard her approach. 

“Oh, Elena! I am sorry, but I did not realize you were out in the garden as well. Though, I suppose I should not be surprised, it’s no secret that you tend to wander the garden at all hours.” His voice sounded somewhat shaken and significantly less imperious than what was typical for Esteban. Elena thought that her cousin looked distinctly unnerved.

“May I sit?”

He gestured to the space on the bench next to him and she sat. The pair sat in comfortable silence for several minutes, each gazing out at the peaceful garden as they quietly processed the events of the day. 

Esteban broke the silence and said, still staring out at the garden, “Elena, I– Thank you. You freed me from that spell. Truthfully, I thought I was done for. I could not see a way out, fighting it hurt too much.”

Elena looked carefully at her cousin, sympathy filling her eyes. “Esteban, of course I freed you. There was no way I was going to just sit there and let him hold your mind like that, especially since I could see that it was hurting you. I'm just glad that I was able to use my magic to actually help.”

He glanced at her, and then bowed his head in apology. “I should also tell you that I am sorry for being so hard on you about your magic. When the magic revealed itself, I'll admit that I panicked. I saw Shuriki do so many terrible things with magic during the dark times in the name of keeping the peace, and– I– I suppose I panicked at the thought of another ruler of Avalor wielding that sort of power. I felt that if we just ignored it, the magic would lie dormant and no one would have to be reminded of those times.” 

Elena’s throat tightened at this unexpected vulnerability that her cousin was allowing her to see. “Esteban,” she said softly, placing a hand gently on his arm, “I swear to you that I will never misuse my power. In fact, I intend to use it as little as I possibly can. But, I can’t hide it. One, if I don’t use it, the magic will literally drive me crazy. And two, we both know that we can’t lie to our people. It would not end well.”

“This is true. Honestly, after today –– seeing what you are capable of –– I am confident that you will use your powers to protect Avalor. You are so like your mother. Besides, if you didn’t have your magic– I don’t know what would have happened down in the city square…”  

“I don’t know either. I think the ambassador would have left Avalor under his curse and you would probably be on that ship with Mateo heading towards Malvara.” She looped her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder, saying quietly, “For what it’s worth, cousin, I’m glad I was able to save at least one of you from Malvara.”

Clearing his throat, Esteban said, “And about Malvara. I am sorry that I didn’t believe you. I see now that all of the evidence was staring me in the face but I wanted so much to believe that Lord Tiberio was truly seeking peaceful ties between our two kingdoms. I was so dazzled by his status and the possibilities that I was blind to the evidence that was right in front of me.”

“It’s ok, Esteban. I understand. Truthfully, I don’t know what we could have done differently without clear evidence that Malvara’s government was involved, but I’m glad to know that you are on my side now.” Elena sighed as she remembered the council meeting. “Do you really think we should go to war with Malvara, Esteban?”

Shaking his head, with a wry look in his eye, he said, “No, I don’t. And do you want to know why? Because I know that you are going to use that formidable power of yours to destroy them from within.”

Elena straightened, shocked, and said, “Wait. What?! You think I should go to Malvara? What about ‘proper princess behavior’ and ‘duty to my kingdom’?”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, Elena, and if Malvara does whatever horrible thing it has planned for us, there will be no one left to present a good front to. Besides, I know you well enough, Elena, to know that you are going to Malvara in spite of the council’s vote against it. Am I correct?”

“Well… yes, I hadn’t officially decided, but it was my most promising option at the moment.”

“You are so much like your mother. I remember her being as bold, fearless and as loyal as you are. In fact, I don’t think she would be capable of going about her life knowing that a friend was in grave danger whold she had the power to help.”

Elena’s eyes glazed with tears as she listened to Esteban comparing her to her mother. Courage and warmth blossomed within her as she nodded and stood.

“Well, cousin, it seems that I have some preparations to make. Thank you for talking with me.” She leaned down to kiss him on the cheek and then hurried off down the path back to the palace, gesturing to her friends to follow her to her suite.

Once they had arrived at Elena’s room, Naomi and Gabe settled themselves on one of the sofas across from the chair Elena had claimed. 

“Elena?” Naomi asked tentatively, “Are you ok?”

Sighing, Elena replied, “Not really. I can't fault my grandparents for trying to look at the big picture, but I can’t –– CAN'T –– just sit back and leave Mateo in Malvara’s hands!”

“Neither can we. That's why we are coming with you,” Naomi said with a wry grin.

“Wait. What?” 

“Oh, come on!” Naomi chided her friend, “We all know where this train of thought is going to end. You are going to Malvara to save Mateo, get back the scepter and find a way to end their threat over Avalor once and for all. We–” she pointed between herself and Gabe, “are coming with you. Mateo is our friend too. Besides, someone has to keep you out of trouble.”

“Believe it or not, Esteban just said something eerily similar,” Elena teased Naomi, who looked shocked.

“Seriously, I'm your royal guard. I’m always with you,” Gabe interjected, then added, “even when you’re about to do something crazy that has the potential to go wrong in about a million different ways.”

Elena looked between her friends, eyes shining with the joy and gratitude she felt at their loyalty and dedication to this dangerous mission she knew she had to undertake –– she was the only one who could.

Nodding slightly, she released a breath and said quietly, “Thank you.” Staring out an arching window, eyes unfocused, she thought about the task ahead of them, the risks and any advantages they may have. After a few minutes of quiet thought, her eyes brightened –– looking at Gabe and Naomi as traces of mischief sparked in her eyes, she said, “I have a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading, you have no idea how much it means to me that you are on this journey with me!  
> Quick note, I've recently received a few notes about mistakes I made in previous chapters and I want to thank you for taking the time to help me improve these stories! However, if you truly wish to be helpful by pointing out my mistakes, please be specific so I can fix the mistakes. Otherwise, it just makes me feel like a big dummy for making a mistake that I can't even fix because I don't know where to look in almost 200,000 words :)  
> Thanks again, you guys totally rock!!! <3


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena, along with her friends take to the skies with Skylar, Luna, and Migs and head to the northern coast where they hope to commission another ship to take them to Malvara. Mateo wakes up in better conditions than he'd expected, but under guard. A meeting with the Chief Magus of the Malvaran Assembly of Mages does not go well for poor Mateo.

Elena, Naomi and Gabe got very little sleep that night, if any. They agreed that they couldn’t afford to waste any time as each minute they were in Avalor marked another minute closer to the doom of their friend. The night was spent spiriting around the palace, secretly making the necessary preparations for their journey. 

Elena met with Skylar, Luna and Miggs and explained the situation to them. All three of the jaquins were quick to offer their assistance, knowing that the crown princess needed their protection and that the Malvaran threat was a true danger to all of Avalor. Miggs felt so strongly about it that he went directly to the jaquin elder to request that a contingent of their brethren be stationed inconspicuously at the southern border of Malvara, just in case they required further assistance.

Once the kitchen staff had retired for the evening, Elena and Naomi snuck into the pantry to pack the food they would need, while Gabe visited the armory. Knowing that they were bound to meet trouble, he was determined to make sure that they had a fighting chance, and being properly outfitted for a fight was key.

Gabe grinned to himself as he thought about how good a fighter Naomi had become. After the assassination attempt, Naomi had begged him to help her train to fight. She had hated feeling helpless while Elena’s life was in danger and wanted to be able to defend herself and her friends if necessary. They had quickly learned that Naomi was completely useless with a sword, she just couldn’t quite get the hang of it and was more likely to knock herself out than damage her opponent. She was decent in archery and great with a bo staff, but neither of those weapons were easy to conceal –– she couldn’t walk around the palace with a bo staff slung across her back. He had been surprised to discover, however, that her real strength was in stealth and subtlety in a fight –– she was a natural when it came to dual wielding daggers and had picked up on the techniques needed to master the weapons extraordinarily quickly.

He made quick work of securing the equipment they would need and hurried back to Elena’s suite. Just as he was passing the kitchen, he froze in the shadows as the door swung open. Elena and Naomi crept out into the hall, each carrying a sack, presumably filled with food rations. Upon noticing the figure standing stock still in the shadows, they both gasped and jumped in surprise. 

“Gabe?” Naomi gasped, her hand clutching at her racing heart, “Is that you?”

He released a sigh of relief, seeing it was just the girls. “Yeah, sorry. I wasn’t expecting to see anyone at this hour. I guess I forgot that you were raiding the kitchen!”

Elena recovered from her shock and said in a whisper, “It’s ok, come on! Just one more stop. We need to go to Mateo’s workshop before we leave.”

“What do we need from there?” Gabe asked curiously as they crept along the shadowy halls of the palace.

“I thought we’d raid his potion supply. You never know when a healing potion or a restorative draught will come in handy.”

“But you can do that stuff with magic,” Naomi pointed out.

“True, but Mateo always says that the true strength of a wizard is knowing when to use your magic and when to use your brain. If we are going to meet with the trouble I think we will, I need to save my magic as much as possible. I’m going to need it.”

“That makes sense,” Naomi agreed. The trio hurried to the main library and tiptoed down the stairs and into the workshop.

Once they had secured everything they needed, they regrouped in Elena’s room, making sure that their packs were ready to go. Elena drug out the chest of Malvaran gifts that Alejandro had given her. Rummaging through it, she pulled out the simplest dark robes and cloaks she could find and distributed the Malvaran styled clothing between the three of them. 

“Who knew that these gifts would come in handy so soon?” Elena asked no one in particular, a wry smile upon her face.

“These are perfect!” Naomi exclaimed, fingering the fabric of the cloak she was given. “With these, we should be able to easily blend in with the crowds in the city.”

“Yeah, these cloaks and a simple, dark colored pants and tunic should do the trick. That’s what those bandits were wearing and what they kept in those crates in the caves.”

As the Malvaran clothing was stashed along with the other supplies in their backpacks, Elena realized that there were only a few hours until first light, which was when they were planning to leave. She had wanted to get away from the palace before the staff began its morning work and before the risk of running into her family became unavoidable. Once Elena was satisfied that they were ready to leave, she insisted that they all three nap for a few hours before they set out for the great unknown.

 

–––––

 

Elena felt a vague sense of deja vu as she rode on Skylar’s back, soaring over the jungles and towards the northern coast of Avalor. It hadn't been that long ago when they had been traveling the same route by jaquin. Only, the last time she had been sitting warm and snug –– her heart full of joy –– with her love securely in her arms. This time, the only evidence of that young man’s existence was the sash around her waist and the hollow panic thrumming within her heart.

Gabe thought that, in the in the interest of avoiding the royal guards and agents stationed in the area, it would best if they maintained a low profile and avoided the villages while they were on the northern coast, so they decided to camp in the forest. Elena wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty, but she did love her bed and the thought of sleeping on the cold, hard ground along with the bugs and who knows what else did not appeal to her. However, she agreed with him and told herself that she could do anything for Mateo –– even suffer a few nights of sleeping on the ground.

The flight to the northern coast was uneventful. The jaquins landed on a beach that Elena thought must be about ten miles east of Pueblo Luzon. This stretch of beach faced the open ocean and as Elena slid down from Skylar’s back, she stood there for a moment, wisps of hair whipping around her face in the salt-scented sea breeze, listening to the gentle roaring of the waves as they crashed among the shallows. Eyes fixed on the northern horizon, she felt that, perhaps, if she stared hard enough, she would be able to see where the other half of her heart was being held captive on the other side of the seemingly endless sea.

Elena and her companions got to work setting up camp. Naomi pointed out that it would be wise for them to camp under the cover of the forest because of the wind and the changing tides, so they found a pleasant copse of trees that acted as a perfect shelter from the wind but was open enough to build a fire. Gabe set himself the task of building the fire, while Elena and Naomi rummaged through their packs for the food stores. 

Elena looked over and, seeing that Gabe was having some trouble getting the kindling to catch fire, decided to offer her assistance.

“Hey! Do you mind if I take a shot at that?”

Gabe looked up from where he knelt by the small fire pit he’d carefully constructed, a bemused look in his eye. “Fine, be my guest,” he said, handing his flint rocks over to the princess. 

Elena grinned mischievously and said, “I don’t think I’ll be needing those.”

“Wait, you’re not going to use magic are you?”

“I sure am.”

“Have you ever lit a fire before?”

“I’ve lit a candle. It’s the same thing!”

Gabe raised a skeptical eyebrow at Elena as he shook his head in disbelief and shrugged. “Fine. Lets see what you can do.”

Elena sat on the log Gabe was perched on and gazed at the woodpile, focusing on the dry kindling and imagining a tiny spark catching within the heart of the fire pit and slowly transforming into a larger, manageable flame that would burn brightly and keep them warm all night long. As she concentrated on the magic and what she wanted it to do, she felt her mind drift slightly to the magic lessons she had been enjoying with Mateo for months. She thought of the very first time she had lit a candle and how excited she’d been. Her lips twitched into a tiny smile and her cheeks flushed the tiniest bit as she remembered hugging him so fiercely and how he had returned the embrace just as eagerly.

Elena scrunched her eyes tight as she shook herself from her musings, returning to the task at hand –– lighting the fire. She thought she had a pretty clear  idea of what she needed the magic to do and was ready to will it into being. Just as she had released the magic from within, her heart was overcome with a combination of wistfulness and sorrow from the idea of never practicing magic with Mateo again. Elena and Gabe both stumbled backwards off the log in shock as the magic flared in her distraction and barreled out of Elena, hitting the tiny woodpile, and sending a massive column of flame shooting into the sky above. 

Scrambling to her feet, Elena reached towards the flame, and cried out, “Stop, stop, stop, stop! Please stop!” as she focused with all of her might on reducing the pillar of flame to a small campfire. 

In the blink of an eye, the pillar of flame vanished, replaced by a cheerful burning flame, dancing merrily in the gentle sea breeze.

“What in the world was that!” Gabe shouted as he got to his feet, Naomi and the jaquins had hurried over to see what the commotion was about.

Elena looked around at her friends, rubbing the back of her neck –– a sheepish grin on her face as pink flooded her cheeks –– and said, “Sorry guys, I– uh– I lost concentration for a moment. At the absolute worst moment, actually. But look!” she pointed to the campfire, “The fire has been started and no one has been hurt. That sounds like a win to me!” Elena grinned at Gabe who rolled his eyes and shook his head before turning and walking away, muttering under his breath something about “crazy magic users”.

Naomi put her hands on her hips and quipped, “Hmmm. I wonder what could  _ possibly _ have you so distracted?”

Elena gave her a sad smile and replied, “You caught me. It’s just, I–”

“We’ll get him back. I promise,” Naomi said softly, but with conviction.

Later in the evening, once everyone had eaten their fill, Elena, Naomi, Gabe and the three jaquins gathered around the fire to examine a map of Malvara that Elena had found in Mateo’s workshop. 

“Do you know how far it is across the sea from here to Malvara?” Elena asked Migs.

“Hmmm...not exactly but according to the map, it looks like it will take at least an entire day of flying, maybe two.”

“You guys can’t carry us that long without rest!”

“It’s not impossible, but it will be difficult–– and risky. Don't worry, your highness. We are willing to do whatever it takes to take down this threat to Avalor.”

Elena continued to stare at the map, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she considered the options available to them. The crown princess was a bundle of nervous energy, between her anxiety for Mateo's safety and the high stakes risk they were taking by even going to Malvara, she couldn’t sit still. She drummed her fingers on her knees as her toes tapped in the dust. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore and leapt to her feet and began pacing the campsite, a finger tapping her chin as she walked. 

“What if? No, we need– Maybe? No, that won’t work. I– hmm– Wait!” she paused and looked over at Naomi.

“Do you think it’s possible that any of the sea captains you worked with the last time we were here have had time to return to Pueblo Luzon?”

Naomi thought a moment and nodded, “Actually, yes. It is quite possible. In fact, I think Captain Ortega will be the most likely to be at the port. She told me that the majority of her voyages were between the Northern Coast and Avalor City, and she should have returned from Malvara by now. It’s been long enough.”

“That’s perfect! I suggest that we visit the  _ Marposa _ tonight, if she’s at port, and see if we can commission the good captain and her ship once again. She will know exactly where to take us and can give us an update on our Malvaran friends’ fates.”

“What if she’s not there?” Gabe asked.

“Then we can either try and commission another vessel, though I’m hesitant to do that due to the sensitive nature of our mission or we can risk the flight. Both are high risk, but I do not want to risk Skylar, Migs, and Luna’s health if we can help it.” 

“I think that is a wise plan, your highness,” Migs said. “We are willing to do whatever it takes, but it is definitely smart to consider a safer alternative if one is available.”

Nodding in agreement of this plan, Gabe examined the large cluster of islands that was the kingdom of Malvara. “So, which one of these islands are we heading to?”

Elena ran a finger over the map and said, “I think… this one!” she pointed to the largest island. “If Esteban's lessons on Malvaran geography are correct, this is the island where the capital city, Ciudad Oro, and the palace of their assembly is located. I'm guessing Mateo is going to be in that palace, but when we arrive we can scout the city and maybe find a resistance contact who can help us either get into the palace or get us in touch with Alejandro.”

Pursing his lips in thought, Gabe didn't look terribly thrilled with this plan. “I don't love this plan. Wandering around the city trying to make contacts will be extremely risky. Malvara has closed borders, remember? Asking questions like an outsider will be a dead giveaway.”

“Maybe,” Naomi said slowly, “we can go into the city, but lay low and blend in. Just observe? Elena is right, we can't just storm into the palace blindly.”

“That might work, but we’d have to be very careful. As it is, we already have to walk in from a distance because they just might notice us arriving by jaquin.”

Elena was pacing again, and said, “Hmm...maybe we can get a ship to get us within a few hours flight. That way, there would be no chance of anyone in Malvara noticing a strange ship off their coast. We can fly in under the cover of night and find a place to shelter, the next morning we can… I know!” she exclaimed as her eyes brightened with the spark of an idea, “We can use Mateo’s invisibility potion and my magic to sneak into the city unseen!”

Both Naomi and Gabe perked up at that. “Of course!” Naomi exclaimed. “Why didn’t we think of that before? It’s perfect! We can get the information we need and avoid detection.”

“I think that will work! We just have to be careful with the potion so it doesn’t wear off when we least suspect it,” Gabe added.

“Mateo said the potion was pretty potent, so you should be good. For that reason, I can use my magic to cloak myself.”

It was still fairly early in the evening, the sun had only set an hour earlier, so Elena and her friends finished discussing the details of their plan, put out the fire –– since they wouldn’t need it if they were going to spend the night on a ship –– and climbed back onto the jaquins who took them back along the coast to Pueblo Luzon’s harbor. They could see dozens of ships docked at the tiny port town. Elena hoped beyond hope that the  _ Marposa  _ was docked among them that evening.

The jaquins let them off at the entrance to the dock area and took flight to keep watch from the air. Naomi led the way as they walked along the quiet dock, examining the ships for signs of the one they were looking for. They lost hope with each ship that flew colors other than those they were searching for until– Elena’s heart skipped a beat when she saw the very last ship, it was her! The  _ Marposa _ !

The three of them approached the guards who were watching over the gangway to the ship. Elena once again felt that vague sense of deja vu as the guards growled at them to move along and Naomi informed them that they wished to parley with Captain Ortega. It took a little wheedling, but Naomi convinced them that the Captain would want to see them and would be upset if she knew they had been turned away. Begrudgingly, one of the guards went to fetch the captain.

Elena, Naomi and Gabe waited at the end of that gangway with bated breath, hoping that their luck would hold and that Captain Ortega was willing and able to help them once again. They didn’t have to wait long as the sounds of boots clunked towards them. The guard had returned, Captain Ortega accompanying him with a bemused expression on her face. 

She squinted towards the three shadowy figures standing in the dark at the entrance to her ship and said, her voice dripping with derision, “I’ve been told that I would regret not agreeing to parley with you. So, this had better be good.” She crossed her arms and waited expectantly.

Elena stepped forward and said, “Captain Ortega, it is good to see you again.”

Whoever the captain was expecting, it certainly wasn’t the crown princess of Avalor. She startled and said, “Oh, I am so sorry! Had I know it was you, I would have given you a warmer welcome!”

“It’s not a problem. You had no way of knowing. It is good to see you again too, however, we must speak with you about an urgent matter in private. Please?”

“Yes, of course. Please, right this way!” Captain Ortega gestured for Elena and her companions to follow her onto the ship and led them to her quarters below deck. Once the door had shut behind them, Captain Ortega bowed and said, “Your highness! Please allow me to apologize again for my poor manners…”

Elena interrupted, “Captain Ortega, please. It’s quite ok. You had no way of knowing who we were since we didn’t announce ourselves. Really, it’s fine! If I had my way, I wouldn’t let anyone treat me any differently.” Elena grinned at the captain, who straightened and smiled in return.

“Very well, princess. Please,” she gestured to a table that held a large map of the western continent along with various other navigator’s tools, and pulled out a few chairs for her guests, “sit and tell me what it is that I can do for you.”

Elena sat and got straight to business. “Captain Ortega, you have done me a great service once already and I hesitate to ask again, but this is truly an emergency. Would you be willing and able to take us and three of our jaquin friends to Malvara? I would, of course, compensate you well for the time and risk.”

Captain Ortega looked at the princess, her eyes wide with surprise. “You want me to take you –– the crown princess of Avalor –– to Malvara? A kingdom with closed borders that is apparently on the verge of civil war?”

“Yes, actually, that is exactly what I need. Trust me, it’s not going to be a vacation. We three are actually on a critical mission that will determine the fate of Avalor.” And, deciding that the captain deserved to know exactly what she was risking and what was at stake, Elena told her everything from the dark ritual that was in the works to the kidnapping of their royal wizard and the theft of the priceless royal scepter. When she had finished her story, Captain Ortega was speechless. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but this has been building for months now and finally came to its peak when they captured my– er– Mateo yesterday.”

“But, according to your story, if they capture you, they’ll have everything they need for the dark ritual that will wipe out Avalor. Why are you, of all people going on this mission?”

“Because I’m the only one who can.”

“And why is that?”

This brought Elena to the one detail she hadn’t explained yet. Taking a deep breath and holding out a hand, she said with conviction, “Because, you need light to fight the darkness,” and conjured an orb of light in the palm of her hand.

Gasping, the captain said, “You– you have magic! I had heard the rumor in Avalor City but didn’t believe it.”

“Yes, it’s a little something I picked up from being trapped inside a magical amulet for forty-one years. I have been learning to control it over the past few month, and, now, I plan to use it to protect and defend Avalor from our enemy.”

Captain Ortega gave the princess an appraising look and nodded. “Well, you've saved Avalor from a wicked sorceress once before. If anyone can save Avalor from an entire kingdom of sorcerers, it's you.” Taking a deep breath, as if steeling herself for something, she continued, “and I will do my part to help make sure you do just that. My ship is yours, your highness. We'll leave with the tide.”

Elena's eyes glazed with tears of emotion and brought her hands to her mouth. “Oh, Captain–”

“Please, call me, Mira.”

“Ok, Mira, but only if you call me Elena,” the crown princess said with a tremulous smile as she continued, “but, truly, thank you for being willing to put yourself, your ship and your crew on the line to help defend Avalor. You have no idea how much it means to me.”

Mira bowed her head and said, “it is my honor to serve the kingdom, your highness. Now,” she said brightly as she stood up, “I only have one guest’s quarters, you and the grand councilor can bunk in there, and if your guard is willing, he can bunk with the crew. There are plenty of hammocks.”

They all agreed to those arrangements, though Gabe seemed reluctant to leave Elena unguarded. After a bit of coaxing and encouragement from Elena, he agreed that she didn't really need guarding on the ship and let the issue go. Elena sent Naomi and Gabe topside to find Skylar, Luna and Migs, and help them get settled.

Once alone, Elena stood in the center of her room, feeling a mixture of emotions coursing through her, ranging from heartbreak to determination to relief. Heartbreak, knowing that her Mateo was still in enemy hands facing who knew what trauma because of her. Determination to get him back and save Avalor from a terrible fate, no matter the cost. Relief, that she wasn't alone in this journey. She had friends and loyal, selfless subjects willing to risk it all.

Peering at the endless expanse of ocean through the porthole near her bed, Elena fingered the fabric of the sash around her waist and readied herself for what was to come.

_ Hang on, mi querido, we're coming for you –– I am coming for you. _

 

–––––

 

Mateo awoke in a dark room, his head pounding and an overwhelming sense of confusion as he tried to remember how he had gotten there –– wherever “there” was. As he attempted to sit up, the room tipped sharply to one side and he collapsed back onto the bed where he had been unceremoniously dumped upon his arrival by– 

Malvara.

The word burst into his mind with the force of a cannon, bringing with it a flurry of memory. He remembered the ambush and how the ambassador led them to believe that it was Isabelle he was after, but –– really –– it had been him. He remembered being overwhelmed by the enemy and how his heart had felt like it was going to be wrenched from his chest as he watched Elena struggling to overcome the quaking earth to reach him. To save  _ him _ . The devastation in her eyes –– that look would haunt him for quite some time.

Elena.

His heart hammered in his chest as he thought about the crown princess of Avalor, the love of his life. Malvara had captured him to use as bait because–– because of her love for him. And that terrified him. He knew her well enough to know that no matter what he or anybody else told her, she would be on her way to Malvara–– if she wasn’t already there. He had no idea how much time had passed since he had been knocked out. Judging by the feeling in his head, he was fairly confident that they had drugged him. He was sore and knew that he had sustained several minor injuries from the fight and on the journey–– his captors had not been kind. He felt dirty, like it had been quite awhile since he'd had a bath, and his stomach felt as if it was gnawing on itself from hunger. 

The last thing Mateo remembered was being bound and gagged in the mountains outside the city and then being magically transported to the city square where the ambassador used him to taunt Elena, as if capturing him the first time wasn't enough–– they had to dangle him under her nose like bait and snatched him away just when she had gotten so close that Mateo could smell her sunshine and vanilla scent. And then they were gone, he was on a ship off the coast with the ambassador and his men. The next thing he knew, they had removed his gag and shoved a flask of water in his face, forced him to drink, which was shortly followed by his passing out. He could remember a few times when he'd regained consciousness just long enough for his captors to shove a few bead crusts at him followed by that cursed water flask that would send him back into the arms of darkness.

Mateo couldn't understand why they were so insistent on keeping him unconscious. They were on a sea voyage, it's not like the location of Malvara was a secret and he couldn't run away. And then a slightly amused thought occurred to him.

_ They're not afraid of my magic, are they? _

They had taken his tamborita from him back in the clearing and while he could cast magic with his bare hands, his magic was most effective with the tamborita. He needed that magical focus to really be a danger to his captors. And then he remembered the amulet Elena had given him –– she had picked it out specifically for its magical properties. Clutching at his shirt, he breathed a sigh of relief as the edges of the amulet Elena had given him as a symbol of her love, met his fingertips. He could cast magic just as well with this as he could with his tamborita, but he knew he couldn't hope to face an entire keep of sorcerers with his magic alone. He would have to lie low and play innocent until the opportune moment. And then, he would make his move to escape and try to find Elena before she could put herself in any more danger on his behalf. Besides, at that moment, he was in no shape to sit up, let alone escape his captors. 

Mateo tried to look around the room from where he lay, but it was far too dark. Muttering under his breath, he stretched out a hand and conjured a dimly glowing orb –– he didn't want to alert anyone outside the room that he was capable of using magic. He was in a simple bedroom of sorts, maybe a forgotten guest room? Though the room was comfortable, it was sparsely furnished –– just the bed and a simple wardrobe. Three square windows lined the wall opposite the bed, and he could see that it was dark outside. There was a doorway on the other end of the room that Mateo thought must lead to the washroom. That was a relief. At least he'd be able to wash up once he'd recovered from being drugged. 

Dismissing the orb of light, Mateo decided to rest. It was really all that he could do until he recovered. He dozed fitfully throughout the night, drifting in and out of consciousness. In spite of his years of training in focusing his mind and dismissing unwelcome thoughts, he couldn't shake the anxiety for Elena's safety that coursed through his very core. He was acutely aware of her absence from his life, so much so that it was almost painful.

Finally, dawn had arrived and a hint of light and color began seeping through the windows and into the room. Mateo gingerly sat up, thankful that his head had stopped spinning, and put his feet on the floor. Looking at the wall directly across from the bed, he noticed the shut door. He assumed that was the door leading to the rest of– wherever he was. Wondering if there was a guard outside the door, he decided to check.

Smiling ruefully to himself, he thought,  _ In the words of Elena, what could possibly go wrong? _

Grasping the doorknob, he pulled and was surprised when the door swung open. He was not surprised, however, to see an armed guard standing –– arms crossed, an amused expression on his face –– in the doorway and looking over his shoulder at him.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

“Oh, sorry! Er– can you tell me where I am? Aside from ‘Malvara’.”

“You are in a guest room at the Assembly Palace in Malvara.”

“Guest room? Not dungeon?”

“Does this look like a dungeon to you?”

“Well, no, but why am I in a guest room and not a prison?”

“Are you a criminal?”

Mateo snorted. “Certainly not, but I'm a little confused by the treatment I received on the way here. You know, having been tied, gagged, beaten, and forcefully drugged. I just assumed that meant that I would be tossed in a dungeon when we got here, not a bedroom.”

“Hmmm, I really can't speak for that, but you're a guest for now. Well, sort of. You can't leave this room without express permission.”

“So, if I'm a guest, can I have something to eat? Preferably something without a sleeping draught, please.”

The guard rolled his eyes, and said, “Yes, your breakfast should arrive soon. It is still pretty early, you know. But you will be taken care of. While you wait, perhaps you’d like to–” he sniffed the air, “ –er, clean up a bit. There are clean clothes in the wardrobe.”

Mateo raised an incredulous eyebrow and said, “Fine, thank you for your help,” and shut the door. That was odd. That guard was nothing like his captors. He was very nearly pleasant and genuinely helpful. He shook his head and went to clean up, looking forward to a bath and a hot meal.

He wasn't disappointed. The young wizard felt a million times better once he'd washed up and found a clean dark tunic and pants. They were a little large for his slight frame, but he managed to use his own sash to pull it all together. The breakfast tray had been left on a tiny table near the bed and was piled with delicious looking, hot food. Hungry as he was, Mateo managed to take his time and check the food for signs of magic or added potions. Once he was fairly confident that the food and water was clean, he ate his fill. The food wasn’t bad –– not as comforting as Avaloran fare, but still filling and satisfying.

Setting his breakfast tray aside, Mateo decided to settle down and attempt to continue his daily meditation and concentration exercises–– it wasn’t as if he had anything better to do and he needed something to get his mind off of Elena. But, of course, the moment he had found his focus, He was distracted from his meditation as the doorknob rattled and his door swung open. His guard stood in the doorway, a mocking grin upon his face and said, “Your presence is required by the Chief Magus. I am to escort you to the Assembly Chamber, let’s go,” he eyed Mateo, who was sitting criss-cross legged in the middle of the bed, curiously and drawled, “We really shouldn’t keep him waiting –– it tends to make him grumpy and we certainly don’t want that.”

Shrugging, Mateo slid off the bed and followed the guard down the hall, his mind racing with the possibilities–– what would the Chief Magus want with him? Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good. He also made a mental note of the hallways they followed and the turns they made so that he would have a chance of being able to find his way out when the time came to make his escape.

“So,” the guard started, “what were you doing sitting on the bed like that?”

“Hmm?” Mateo asked distractedly, as he was jarred from his thoughts, “Oh, that. I was meditating.”

“Why in the name of the pillar would you want to do that?”

“Don’t sorcerers in Malvara meditate?”

“Not to my knowledge, no. Why? Are you a sorcerer?” he asked, eyebrows furrowing suspiciously.

Mateo snorted, “Hardly, I am a wizard actually and meditating is an important daily ritual that ensures that I can work with magic safely and efficiently.”

“A wizard, huh? Interesting.”

“Didn’t they tell you anything about the prisoner you were to be guarding? That seems like it would be information pertinent to your job.”

“I am told what I need to know. I needed to know that I had a prisoner to guard, that’s you. I don’t see how your being a wizard affects my ability to guard you.”

Mateo looked at the young man, eyes wide with disbelief and said, “Really? You’re not concerned that I might use magic against you?”

“No. Why should I be? Don’t wizards need magic wands or something in order to cast magic? You are clearly wandless.”

Since he wasn’t willing to reveal the truth of the matter to his Malvaran guard, Mateo had no response to that. He did not, in fact need a wand and could cause quite a bit of trouble for this young man, if he wished, but chose not to. Mateo did not believe that he would be able to get very far in broad daylight if the entire palace was on alert for the runaway Avaloran wizard.

Mateo noticed the architecture was quite different in Malvara than in Avalor. While brightly colored stucco was the trend in Avalor, grey stone masonry seemed to be the notable look in Malvara. And columns –– so many columns. The windows were much smaller and noticeably more…square. Though it was well into the morning and it was a sunny day, the hallway he was walking down was quite dim. Between the lack of light and the severe corners and edges of the architecture, the palace had a somber and joyless feeling about it.

Much too soon, Mateo found himself being led through a set of enormous double doors and into a long, cavernous room. Each side of the room was lined with tiered seating, presumably for the members of the assembly to sit when in session while the head of the room was dominated by a large throne upon a raised dais, which happened to be occupied by a man who Mateo assumed must be the Chief Magus. This man had the longest braided beard that Mateo had yet seen and long graying hair. A severe, steely look glinted in his eye as he appraised the young Avaloran wizard. Next to the throne sat a smaller, yet still elegantly constructed seat, and in it sat a younger version of the Chief Magus, but with a slightly less severe look in his eye–– Alejandro’s older brother? The heir? A sinking sensation gnawed at the pit of Mateo’s stomach as he could tell from looking at the two men eyeing him the way a predator eyes its prey that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

Mateo mentally prepared himself, realizing that they would most likely be wanting information about Elena and about Avalor. He wouldn’t breathe a word to these monsters, choosing to protect Elena and his people with his dying breath if that’s what it took. He was thankful that the ambassador had given him a reason to practice warding his mind against the effects of dark magic, so taking the information by force would be a near impossibility for them.

The guard led Mateo to the front of the room and left him standing before the throne as he took up a post near the tiered seating so he could keep an eye on his charge.

The chief looked Mateo up and down and drawled in a surprisingly slow, deep voice, “You will bow before your superiors, boy.”

_ So it’s going to be like this, is it? _ Mateo thought ruefully as he crossed his arms and raised a sardonic eyebrow, letting his body language do all the talking.

The man chuckled darkly, “You have spirit, I’ll give you that. But,” and he jabbed a finger in Mateo’s direction, “you WILL bow!”

Nothing happened.

Mateo sighed inwardly with relief that his practice had paid off, but maintained his stony outward expression. 

The chief looked puzzled for a moment and then chuckled again –– it was not a friendly sound. “Oh? Perhaps Avaloran wizards are good for more than bedding unruly princesses–– as my son led me to believe. Interesting.” Mateo clenched his fists in anger at the implied insult about Elena’s character as the chief magus tented his fingers thoughtfully together in front of him.

“This doesn’t have to be hard, you know. You have information that we desire. All you have to do is tell us what we wish to know and you can go back to your comfortable room and wait until your princess comes for you. Or, you can make things difficult by not speaking and find out what happens when I don’t get what I want. I promise, it will not be pretty.” The chief magus eyed Mateo, every inch of his body posture projecting a malevolent aura. 

Mateo swallowed, but maintained his stony silence as he glanced quickly towards the young guard standing watch near by. The young man watched the proceedings with a bored, aloof expression that reminded him forcefully of Alejandro’s “in public” default expression. Perhaps wearing a mask was somewhat of a fashion in Malvara. Looking back at the chief, Mateo met his stare and did not break it. He was ready.

“My sources over the years have informed me that the crown princess, nor any of her family, had ever displayed any sign of magical ability until after the traitor, Shuriki, was defeated. Tell me, young wizard, how did the princess come by her powers? Did she steal them from the sorceress she defeated? Was she born with them? What about the extent of her magical prowess? How powerful is she? What is she capable of?”

Mateo took a deep breath and readied himself for whatever was to come. He would not tell them a thing about her powers. The less they knew, the more of an edge she would have when she arrived to confront them, and the more of an edge that she had, the more likely she would be to triumph over them. Steeling himself a bit more, he raised his chin in defiance and remained silent.

The chief narrowed his eyes and stood. “You choose to defy me, boy? You should know that I always get what I want. I’ve killed men for lesser offenses.” Looking to the younger man on his right, he nodded. The man stood, a sneer curling his lip as he looked over the young Avaloran wizard before him. He stretched a hand towards the boy and narrowed his eyes in concentration.

The magic was quick. Mateo, gasped in pain as he collapsed to the floor, curled in upon himself and writhing in agony. He felt as if his very bones were on fire, electricity shooting from nerve ending to nerve ending. He couldn’t think of anything outside the pain shooting through his body from limb to limb–– his head pounding as if it were in a vice grip–– he just wanted it to stop.

As quickly as it had come, the pain was gone. Mateo lay limply on the floor, panting from the mere memory of the  pain. 

The chief had begun slowly pacing his dais, hands clasped behind his back as he watched Mateo as if the young man were an interesting specimen to be studied–– it was disturbing how much interest and– was that amusement in his eyes? And his son! His son possessed a maniacal gleam, as if he was not only used to wielding his powers in such a way, but he actually enjoyed it.  Mateo glared balefully at both of them from where he lay on the floor.

“You don’t want me to do that again, do you?” the chief purred menacingly. “It won’t happen again–– you have my word! All you have to do is engage in a pleasant, civil conversation with us and this will all be over.”

Mateo continued to glare silently from where he lay on the floor and, knowing what was coming next, mentally prepared himself to endure the agony–– thinking of the pleasant feeling of holding Elena’s warm, soft body in his arms and the peace and quiet joy he kept stored in his heart knowing that he loved her and that she not only accepted his love but loved him in return. He only prayed that he would survive what was to come and one day be reunited with his beloved princess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a tough chapter to write, especially the end! I'll be over here, crying my eyes out if you need me. Thank you for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo sees Prince Alejandro in the hall on his way back to his room after his ordeal with the Chief Magus of Malvara. Elena is well on her way to Malvara, thanks to Captain Ortega and her ship, though a massive storm overtakes Elena and her friends as they are sailing across the sea. Elena uses her magic to save her friend from a near death experience.

Some time later, the chief magus had finally grown bored with Mateo’s lack of cooperation and sent him back to his quarters. This was after his eldest son had become so frustrated that he’d actually suggested finishing the boy off just to teach him a lesson. His father had to explain–– with an air of indulgent long suffering–– that without the young wizard, they would have no leverage over the princess and without the princess their power was doomed. Their concern for their power rather than their people went unnoticed by an exhausted Mateo.

However, Mateo was in no shape to notice anything aside from his aching limbs and throbbing head. Violent tremors rocked his frame and as he lay on the floor wondering how he was going to get back to his room. He was exhausted and knew his legs would be of little use to him for awhile. Thankfully, he was spared from wondering for long when a pair of strong hands grasped under his arms and pulled him off the floor. It was his guard. Maintaining a stoic, stone faced expression, he slung Mateo's arm around his shoulders, supporting his weight and led him from the assembly chamber without a word. Having no other choice, Mateo leaned heavily on the guard as he drug his feet, trudging through the halls back to his room.

The young man glanced sidelong at Mateo and said wryly, “You look like hell.”

Mateo just groaned by way of a response.

“You know,” he said thoughtfully as he helped the young wizard along, “I've seen many men and women subjected to what you just went through in my time as a palace guard, but very few have ever left this place before submitting themselves to the will of the assembly. And none have ever maintained the level of dignity that you did.”

“You– call that– dignity?!” Mateo ground out with great effort.

“Well, yeah, most people scream, cry, and beg for mercy. You, however, were defiant until the end–– you barely made a sound. It was… impressive.”

Mateo really didn't have the strength or the will to respond so he remained silent. Of course he didn't break. He had something–– someone–– precious and pure to live for. He would never willingly let Elena down–– he would never betray her. Truly, he would rather die first. What if he had allowed himself to be broken? He didn't think he could live with the shame.

As the pair continued the slow march through the halls, Mateo could barely hold his head up, he was so tired. Most of the time, he kept his gaze on the ground–– it was just easier that way–– until his guard suddenly froze in place. Mateo felt him straighten.

“Your highness!”

With an enormous effort, Mateo raised his head–– his jaw dropped when he saw who was standing before them, as bored and aloof as ever.

It was Prince Alejandro. Though his posture projected his typical stuck up demeanor, his eyes betrayed his shock at seeing the rather beat up looking Avaloran royal wizard in the Malvaran Assembly Palace.

Mateo looked between his guard and the prince and thought they appeared to be having a silent conversation. Suddenly, Alejandro jerked his head in dismissal and muttered a greeting before he continued on down the hall.

When they finally reached Mateo’s room, he collapsed onto his bed without even bothering to take his boots off. He just wanted to escape into the blissful, pain free world of dreams. 

The guard lingered in the doorway for a moment, looking at the young wizard with sympathy. “Hey, my name is Tomás, by the way. If you need anything at all, just let me know. I’ll be standing guard outside your door from sunrise until sunset every day.”

Mateo didn't turn over, he just groaned in acknowledgment from where he lay on the bed, and listened as the door quietly clicked shut. Laying there–– so aching and tired, unable to move without pain–– he couldn't help but feel the beginnings of hopelessness and misery wash over him.

_ So this must be what it feels like to be utterly alone. _

Truthfully, this was not what Mateo had been expecting but he certainly wasn't surprised. Anyone masterminding a plot to kidnap a kind and loving princess for the purpose of sacrificing in some dark ritual certainly wasn't a person of honor or integrity, and couldn't be expected to treat their prisoners with dignity.

As Mateo lay there, he allowed his mind to wander home to Avalor–– to that brave, bold, beautiful girl that he loved so much. Just the memory of her smile and her touch gave him renewed strength and courage of heart. Soon, exhaustion overtook him and he drifted off to sleep.

_ Mateo’s eyes flew open. Puzzled, he examined his surroundings. He knew this place, and it certainly wasn't in Malvara. He was standing in the middle of Elena’s secret garden–– their place of refuge. Mateo knew he must be dreaming because the last thing he remembered doing was collapsing onto the bed in the room where he was being held captive in Malvara.  _

_ But this dream felt so real! It didn't have the typical ethereal quality of dreams. He could feel the cool, Avaloran night air brushing softly against his skin, smell the cherry blossoms blooming overhead and hear the rustling of leaves the breeze.  _

_ Shrugging, he decided to just go with it. Surely being fully aware in a pleasant dream was better than his current reality–– such as it was. _

_ Mateo stood in the center of the clearing, gazing up at the full, Avaloran moon, thinking of the one thing that could make this moment complete when he heard something rustling in the grass behind him. _

_ Turning to see what had made the sound, his heart suddenly ached with longing as he spied the feminine figure standing just a few yards away, staring at him with the same deep longing shining from within those warm, chocolate eyes that he loved so well. _

 

_ ––––– _

 

_ Elena knew she was dreaming. It had to be a dream, for there was Mateo–– her precious Mateo standing tall, free from the injuries she clearly remembered him having just hours ago–– in their secret garden–– staring at her as if he were a blind man seeing the light of day for the very first time.  _

_ She decided in that moment that she wasn't going to waste a second with Mateo–– even if it was just dream-Mateo–– and let out a half choked sob as she stumbled forward and threw her arms around his neck, and just cried into the collar of his shirt. Elena felt the familiar warmth of his arms as they encircled her, crushing her close to him–– she could feel the desperation in his embrace and understood it completely as she clutched the fabric of his shirt as if it were a lifeline–– pulling him close with all of her strength. _

_ Elena could feel him kissing her hair over and over again as tears spilled from his eyes onto her scalp. She squeezed him one more time and pulled back to cup his face in her hands as she took in his every feature, each one more precious than the last–– his messy hair with that adorable lock that still fell between his eyes, his oh so expressive eyebrows currently quirked in a question, his hazel green eyes that were windows into his beautiful soul, and–– those lips.  _

_ She stared at his lips for a moment, wondering if she should dare. Were there rules about dream kisses? What if going for what she wanted so badly in that moment caused her to wake up? Even though this was just a dream-Mateo, she didn't want to leave him!  _

_ True to her nature, Elena decided to throw caution to the wind and urgently pressed her lips against his, to which he eagerly responded. She was surprised at how real this all felt. It was perhaps the most vivid dream she had ever had and she was amazed at how this kiss felt so familiar and warm though with a hint of desperation. _

_ When she'd had her fill, or, more accurately, when her desire to hear his voice became greater than her distraction with his lips, she pulled away and looked into his dear face.  _

_ “I miss you,” she whispered. _

_ “And I you, mi amor,” he whispered, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. _

_ “Is this real? Or is this all in my head?” _

_ Leaning in to kiss her again, Mateo smiled against her lips and said, “In the words of a great wizard from a story I once read, ‘Of course this is in your head, by why in the world should that mean it isn’t real?’” _

_ Laughing, she closed the distance and kissed him. They remained together, safe in each other’s arms for what felt like hours until––  _

Elena’s eyes flew open as she regained consciousness, her heart pounding in her chest and her eyes filling with tears as she realized that it had only been a dream. Crying silently into her pillow, she hugged it to her chest and remembered where she was and what she was doing. 

She had been asleep in the guest quarters on the  _ Marposa––  _ in the middle of the sea on it’s way to Malvara. She was going to Malvara to get Mateo back and–– hopefully–– eliminate the Malvaran threat once and for all.

Elena took a moment to collect herself and laid there a moment, allowing the gentle rocking motion of the ship calm her. She noticed that it was still early, as the sky outside her porthole was dark. Knowing that there was no way that she was going to be able to sleep, she slid out of her bed and dressed quietly so as not to wake Naomi who was still sleeping peacefully in the bunk across the small room. Once ready, she slipped out the door and crept up to the top deck.

It was so quiet in the dim early morning light as the usual bustle of activity on deck was absent. Only a few crew members were present, but they were quietly monitoring the conditions, on standby in case of an emergency. Elena smiled quietly in greeting as she passed them on her way to the ship's prow. Each of them bowed respectfully to their crown princess in reply, much to her discomfort. Elena wasn't sure if she would ever get used to having people bowing every time they saw her. 

Upon reaching the prow, she placed her hands on the railing and gazed across the seemingly endless sea to the northern horizon where she knew the other half of her heart was being held captive. She could feel the salty spray of seawater stinging her cheeks as the brisk wind whipped the loose strands of her hair about her face. Looking down at the waves, she was mesmerized by way the ship sliced so smoothly through the crystalline waters. Looking along the horizon, she could see the subtle glow of the new dawn rising and felt the light touch her heart, renewing her hope and courage for the coming day.

It had been nearly a week since they had left Pueblo Luzon, and she knew that they would be within flying distance of Malvara any time now. The plan was that as soon as land was sighted, the jaquins would fly Elena, Naomi, and Gabe to the shore under the cover of darkness while the  _ Marposa _ would stay out at sea and wait for her return, hopefully within a few days. Mira had assured Elena that they were on a straight course for the main island where they would find Ciudad Oro, the capital city, and had shown Elena right where it was on her map. Elena was ready to get this over with. She wanted Mateo back and she wanted Malvara eliminated as a threat to her kingdom, once and for all.

Elena remained where she was for quite some time, quietly watching the sunrise and wondering if Mateo could see it too. Hearing footsteps approaching from behind, Elena glanced over her shoulder to see Captain Ortega walking towards her. Elena smiled at the sea captain who was quickly becoming a friend. “Good morning, Mira!”

“Good morning, your highness! You’re up awfully early.”

Shrugging, she looked anxiously back towards the northern horizon, “The closer we get to Malvara, the more restless I become and the harder it is to sleep.”

Mira peered closely at the princess as she nodded with understanding. “You really love that boy, don’t you?”

Gripping the railing tightly with one hand and fingering the sash at her waist with the other as she looked once more towards the northern horizon, Elena said wistfully, “Yes. I really do.” She paused a moment and looked back at Mira, a question in her eyes. “How did you guess?”

Laughing lightly, Mira said, “My dear, when you’ve been around as long as I have, you learn to read the signs. I can read people nearly as well as I can read the sea and the sky. You just have that look about you.”

“What look?”

“The look of someone who has loved and lost,” Mira said sadly. “But,” she continued in a much more cheerful voice, “If all goes well, you will be one of the few lucky enough to win back what you have lost.”

Elena smiled, her eyes flashing with steely determination as she said in a voice thick with conviction, “Oh, we will win alright. We will get Mateo back and the people responsible for harming him and threatening my kingdom will pay.”

Mira nodded approvingly. “Now, that’s what I like to hear.”

Elena was quiet for a moment before she glanced at the captain and asked hesitantly, “If you don’t mind me asking, it seems to me that you possess a deeper motivation for helping me than simply doing the right thing. Not many business people would drop everything to go on such a journey, even for their sovereign. I’m curious what made you decide to help me as quickly as you did.”

Mira stared out at the horizon and was quiet for so long that Elena thought she wasn’t going to answer. Finally, she sighed and answered, “I was just a child when your family was overthrown and Shuriki took over. I was born to a noble family and we had our estate just outside Avalor City–”

Elena’s eyes shot over to the captain, widening with recognition as she placed a hand over her mouth in shock, “You– you’re Lord Ortega’s daughter?! Oh my– I remember you! You were good friends with my sister! And your brother was around my age, wasn’t he? Yes! I remember! He was on my court at my quinceanera ball!” Elena laughed, her eyes dancing with amusement at some long ago memory. “I’ll never forget how he cornered me at the punch table and tried to convince me to kiss him.”

“I– he what?!” Mira was distracted from her story and stared at the princess in surprise.

Elena laughed, “Yes! He tried to convince me that his birthday gift to me would be my first kiss! What was it he said?” she paused as she tried to recall the memory, “Oh yeah! He had just asked me about what I had wished for my birthday and before I could answer he stepped closer to me and, looking deep into my eyes, said–– and I kid you not–– ‘Well, princess, here I am to make all your wishes come true!’ I just stared at him in disbelief as he tried to convince me that my greatest birthday wish was to share my first kiss with him. Eventually, he got a little too close for comfort, so I reached up and tweaked his nose before laughing and walking away.”

The captain laughed shaking her head, “He never did have much sense.”

Looking at her curiously, Elena asked, “Is your family well? Now that I think about it, I haven’t seen them at any of the court functions this year.”

Mira sighed, “Well, when Shuriki took over, there wasn’t a soul in Avalor who was ok with it. She banned music, dancing, magic, and took away all of the traditional festivals. Public celebrations were forbidden and anyone known to have magical talents was captured. Nobody knows what happened to those people. She took away Avalor’s joy and light. However, everyone feared Shuriki’s magic, so it was a long time before the people even considered opposing her. About five years after the take over, whispers of a resistance began to crop up. My family was very loyal to Avalor and to your family, and my father began attending the secret meetings. There was talk of an organized uprising and plans were being set in motion.”

Elena stared, mouth opened slightly. “There– there was an uprising?!”

Mira released a deep breath, eyes downcast as a look of sorrow crossed her features. “No, your highness. There wasn't. Somehow, the information reached Shuriki and the last meeting was crashed by her guards. Nearly everyone in attendance was captured. Only a few escaped to tell the tale and warn the families that they would most likely be next. Needless to say, my mother, brother and I fled for our lives and have been settled in Córdoba ever since, though we still consider ourselves loyal Avalorans. We never saw father again, and I have no idea what Shuriki did to the rebels. I only stayed with my mother and brother a year before I left home at the age of sixteen and joined an Avaloran ship’s crew, spending the next few years working my way up through the ranks and saving my gold until I was able to secure a ship of my own. I've always done business in Avalor as sort of a tribute to my home. Then a year ago,” Mira's voice grew thick, “the news of your return and your defeat of that witch reached my ears–– I remember it being one of the happiest days of my life–– knowing that my homeland was free and my family was free to return home if they wished. I vowed then and there that I would stand up and fight should the unthinkable happen and another invasion occurred. I was too young the last time, but I am not so any longer. When you told me the story of Malvara and their plans, I knew I had to help. If for no other reason than to honor my father's memory.” She looked up at the princess, eyes shimmering with emotion. “And that's why I'm here now. I will not watch my home be destroyed ever again. Even if I lose everything doing it, I will stand with you, your highness.”

Elena was speechless. She'd known that Shuriki’s rule had been a dark time for all of Avalor, not just the Castillo Flores family, but that it had been so bad that her brave people had planned an uprising? That explained why so many of the noble families she remembered were nowhere to be found. Shaking her head to clear it a little, she resolved to do something to publicly reinstate the Ortega family estate and any other displaced families from the dark times.

“Mira, I am so sorry that this happened to your family! When this is all said and done, you have my word that your family will be reinstated as members of the Avaloran court! In the meantime, I am truly honored that you are so dedicated to this cause. Thank you.”

“The honor is mine, your highness,” the captain said with a bow of her head.

Elena turned as she heard footsteps approaching from behind and grinned in greeting as she saw Gabe and Naomi coming to join her at the rail.

“Good morning you two! Did you sleep well?”

“Like a rock,” Gabe grinned. “I never knew sleeping in a hammock was so comfortable!”

“Especially on a moving ship,” Naomi said knowledgeably. “There's nothing quite like being rocked to sleep by the sea.” She sounded a bit nostalgic.

“I suppose you would know,” Gabe said with a wink. “Our resident sailing expert.”

“I'm not nearly the expert that Captain Ortega here is,” Naomi said, nodding towards Mira. “Though, speaking of being an expert on sailing, I have a feeling we are heading towards a massive storm.”

Elena gaped at her friend, “What?! How can there be a storm coming? It's a beautiful, perfect day! There's not a cloud in the sky!”

“She's right,” Mira said, “the air feels different–– heavy somehow. I can feel the pressure building in my bones. See how the waves are growing choppier and now the ship feels like it's being tossed from wave to wave? And look to the north more closely. It's a speck now but you can see a dark cloud on the horizon. I expect we'll hit the storm around midday.”

Naomi and Mira were absolutely correct. Throughout the morning, the dark clouds on the horizon grew–– an ominous black and purple roiling mass creeping ever closer. The wind transformed from a playful breeze to a violent, powerful force that took Elena's breath away as she stood near the wheel where Captain Ortega taken control and was barking orders to the crew, trying her best to keep the ship on course. 

The  _ Marposa  _ bucked and plunged as wave after wave crested around it, making it a challenge to maintain one's footing. Finally, the ship and her crew valiantly met the storm head on, the waves rising and crashing over the deck, threatening to wash any unsuspecting victims overboard. Once the clouds were overhead, it felt as if night had come early, and the deluge began. Rain poured from the sky in vast curtains of tiny stinging drops, pelting and soaking into everything within its path. Lightning streaked across the sky in blinding white bolts, putting everything in sharp relief with each flash followed immediately by peals of thunder that reverberated within Elena’s very bones.

As the storm raged on throughout the afternoon and into the evening, Elena found herself mesmerized by the waves crashing against the sides of the ship–– unable to bring herself to tear her gaze from the tempest raging around her as white foaming water poured over the deck and around her feet as she grasped the observation deck rail for dear life. Gabe hurried over to her and shouted, his voice thick with panic, “Princess! You need to get below deck! Now! It's not safe for you up here!”

Elena knew he was right, and she knew she couldn't really be of any help to the crew, but it felt completely against her instincts to cower in her room while literally everyone else on the ship pitched in to see the ship safely through the storm–– but she wouldn't be any help if she was in the way. Sighing in resignation, she said, “Ok, I'm going,” and began to make her way through the torrential downpour towards the stairway as Gabe shadowed her, making sure she made it safely below deck. As they were crossing the deck, a wave of massive proportions–– rising at least ten feet above where Elena was standing–– crested over the ship and washed across the deck, causing Elena to cry out in shock as it knocked her feet from under her and washed her across the deck.

Thankfully, she managed to grab ahold of the rail at the last second–– before she could be tossed overboard like a rag doll, but as she pulled herself to her feet, lightning cleaved across the graphite sky, it's white hot light flooding her eyes for but a split second before she watched in horror as another wave–– even taller than the last–– crested and washed over the deck, knocking Gabe–– who was still recovering his balance from the previous wave–– to the ground and sent him careening head over heels across the deck. Elena reached out and tried to catch his hand as he slid past her, but she couldn't quite get a grip. 

Elena heard Naomi’s cry of horror from across the deck as their voices joined in chorus with another, and together they both screamed his name as the wave washed him up and over the railing of the ship, out into the open waters, Elena lunged forward, gripping the rail with one hand and reaching for her falling friend with the other, though he was far beyond her reach–– concentrating with all her might on pulling him back into the ship. Suddenly, he seemed suspended in midair as the waves crashed around him, and he began gliding upwards through the deluge of rain as Elena struggled against the strain of using her magic, and landed gently on the deck at Elena’s feet.

Though he was coughing and spluttering, Gabe seemed to be fine. Elena, gasping for her own breath, collapsed to her knees on the deck as it pitched in all directions. Before she could check to see if he was alright, another figure charged past the princess and threw herself onto him, clutching him about the neck in a gripping embrace.

“Gabe!” Naomi shouted in near hysterics, “Gabe! Are you alright?” She pulled back just enough to look him over, and as she peered intently into his eyes, he stared back–– wide eyed. Upon realizing that he was alive and well, she glared at him. “Don't you ever do that to me again Gabriel Nuñez! I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life! You nearly gave me a heart attack when you were wa–”

She was silenced as he kissed her full on the mouth and, though they were in the middle of a massive tropical storm and were still in very real danger, Naomi responded enthusiastically–– practically sitting on his lap as she hugged him even tighter to her–– returning the kiss with just as much urgency, if not just a bit more.

Elena, panting a bit from the magic, watched her friends for a moment out of sheer shock, her mouth opened in a perfect little “o”. It was surreal–– the violent storm, the ship plunging and rolling through the waves, Gabe nearly dying and now he and Naomi seemed to have forgotten about all of that as they sat upon the deck, in the torrential rain, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Elena cleared her throat pointedly, but the sound was drowned by the pounding rain and howling wind.

“Umm, guys?” she said, but it fell upon deaf ears as the two ignored her.

“GUYS?!” she shouted, hitting both of them in the shoulder, but still they ignored her.

“Look, I'm happy for you, I really am, but this really isn't a good time. We're all about to get washed overboard if we don't move below deck, NOW!”

A moment later, Naomi pulled back and turned towards Elena, grinning, “What are you going on about?”

“I'm sorry for interrupting,” Elena said in a falsely sweet voice, but then shouted, “but we're all about to die in this storm and you two decide that it's the perfect time to take your relationship to the next level–– may I just say, your timing is terrible!”

Naomi had a dreamy, dazed expression on her face almost as if she’d been knocked in the head by an olaball, while Gabe just grinned, looking a little smug as he said, “Life's too short, so it’s now or never, right?”

“Ok, ok, fine! But can we take this inside please before I have to use my magic to save you two from yourselves?” Elena said quickly as she struggled back to her feet–– the ship still pitching back and forth and side to side beneath her. She reached down and helped Naomi up, who in turn helped Gabe to his feet and the three of them struggled through the downpour to the deck below. 

It felt oddly quiet below deck, away from the roaring wind and crashing waves. Elena was soaked from head to toe. Her clothes were drenched and her hair was coming out of its twist–– she was chilled to the bone and her teeth began chattering as the adrenaline from being outside in the middle of the storm wore off.

Gabe cleared his throat. “Thank you, Elena,” he said fervently, “for saving my life.”

Elena threw an arm around his shoulders, squeezing him in a one-armed hug as she said with a shaky smile, “You're welcome, Gabe. I'm just glad the magic cooperated! I wasn’t about to lose two friends, but, seriously, that was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life!” 

The ship was still rocking from side to side, making it difficult to walk, but Elena managed to make her way to her room while Naomi went off with Gabe–– to talk, or something. In spite of everything, Elena couldn’t help but grin to herself. She had seen this coming between her friends for months now, but she had to admit that she was surprised that they had chosen to begin their romance in the middle of a raging storm on a ship that kept threatening to tip them into to the sea–– but, she couldn’t fault them. It’s not like she had never done anything impulsive in her life.

She changed into dry clothes and took her hair down, trying to brush and dry it out. Once she had finished that, she laid in her bunk, praying that the storm would pass soon and that the ship would come through unscathed. She hoped that they would reach Malvara soon as she didn't think she could take the anticipation much longer. Curling up under the blankets as she tried to warm herself, she closed her eyes and thought about Mateo, hoping that she would dream about him again as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep while the storm continued to rage around the ship.

_ There she was, alone in her secret garden, and wondering if she would stay that way. She didn't have to wonder for long, for she heard the curtain of vines at the entrance behind her rustle and she turned expectantly, beaming with joy as she beheld her precious Mateo standing there, gazing back at her, his eyes once again portraying that look of a blind man seeing the light of day. _

_ Laughing, she ran to him, launching herself at him and knocking him to the ground as she cupped his face in her hands and her lips found his and they kissed for a long, luxurious moment before she pulled back and grinned at him. _

_ “You seem awfully happy to see me,” Mateo said with a roguish grin. _

_ “I'm always happy to see you–– even if it's just in a dream.” _

_ “I do believe this is the first time you have ever tackled me to the ground on purpose before.” _

_ “Yes, well,” she smiled sheepishly, cheeks flooding with pink, as she continued, “I've had a rough day and you are the most welcome sight I have ever seen, mi querido.” _

_ And she curled up in the grass beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, she pulled his arm around her and told him about everything that had happened that day from the storm to using her magic to save Gabe's life. As she chatted on, contentedly lying in his arms, he suddenly sat up, pulling her up with him. _

_ “What's wrong?” she asked in alarm. _

_ “I'm sorry, mi amor, but I have to go–– I think I'm waking up.” _

_ “Waking up? But that means––” _

_ “That this isn't an ordinary dream? No, it's not,” he smiled. _

_ She stared in shock before shaking her head a little to clear it. “Ok! Well, you should know that we're on our way. I'm hoping we'll be in Malvara by tomorrow night! And I will do whatever it takes to get you back! I love you!” _

_ She threw her arms around him in a desperate embrace and clutched him to her as he faded away into the night. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely reader friends! I'm sorry this was posted a few days later than I intended. It was a busy week writing one shots and Tumblr posts in anticipation of the new episode-- which was freaking fantastic, btw!!! If you haven't seen it, GO! NOW! Seriously, its adorable and super ELETEO! I also spent the weekend up at the Rocky Mountain National Park in Estes Park, CO. It was so beautiful! But writing opportunities were limited :) But I'm back now with chapter 30 and a head start on chapter 31!  
> \- Bonus respect points to anyone who catches the Harry Potter quote!  
> \- Also, I received a question from a guest reader about the name of the ship Elena is on. I wanted to point out that the ship is called the "Marposa" and that was intentional. If you watch the EOA S1 EP8 episode called "Royal Retreat", you will see pink, dolphin-like creatures that Isa refers to as "Marposas". I did not misspell "Mariposa" which does, indeed, mean "butterfly" in Spanish :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo meets with Alejandro and finally discovers what Malvara has been up to. Elena is playing the waiting game as the ship makes its final approach towards Malvara.

Mateo woke suddenly in his dark bedroom to a hand shaking his shoulder and an urgent voice whispering, “Wake up! If you value your life, get up, NOW!”

Mateo opened his eyes slowly, feeling the sting of disappointment as the echoes of his shared dream with Elena faded to the back of his mind.

Realizing that he wasn't alone, he rolled over gingerly–– his whole body still aching from his harrowing interaction with the chief magus the day before–– and was surprised to see Tomás standing over him.

“Wha––”

“Shh! Be quiet! Just put on this cloak and come with me!”

Mateo froze for a moment, half afraid he was about to have another “conversation” with the chief magus. He'd been trying to heal his aching body with magic, but that didn’t mean he was eager to have that experience again anytime soon. Then he realized that it was the middle of the night and Tomás wasn't even supposed to be in duty. What was he doing there? This puzzled Mateo, but he did as he was told, taking his cue from the urgency in Tomás’ voice and hurried.

As they left the room, Mateo noticed his night guard lying unconscious on the floor, a shattered statuette lying in pieces near his head. The torches in the hall had been extinguished, so they hurried through the dark as the way was lit only by the faint moonlight filtering through the windows. Tomás led Mateo to the end of the hall and, turning towards the wall on the left, he looked around to make sure they were alone. Once satisfied that no one else was near, he reached out to press a certain brick, causing a section of the wall to slide back to reveal an even darker passage behind it. 

Tomás beckoned for Mateo to step inside first and secured the secret door behind them. Releasing a deep breath, Tomás said, “Ok, we should be safe for now. Sorry it's so dark, I'd light a torch, but it's a little dangerous in these old passageways–– you never know when you might come across exposed wood beams. I know the way well enough, so just stay close and you'll be fine.” The guard started walking forward and immediately knocked his head on a low beam, cursing as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

Mateo took that as his cue to reveal his own secret, so he reached out a hand and conjured a small orb of dim light that helpfully bobbed over his head, following his every movement.

Tomás gaped at him. “I– I thought you couldn't cast magic without your drum wand thing.”

Mateo smirked, “Actually, that is a common misconception about wizards. I could give you a lesson on magical foci if you'd like, but I was under the impression that we were in a bit of a hurry.”

The guard just stared for a moment and then, shrugging, said, “I suppose it doesn't matter either way, so long as you aren't about to turn me into a toad.”

Mateo snorted. “Hardly. As long as you aren't about to take me back for another visit with the chief magus.”

Tomás chuckled as he shook his head and started walking again. Mateo made a gesture and directed the orb of light to hover over the guard’s head and light the path. They made their way through the tunnels for awhile–– Mateo was certain that they had descended quite a bit below the ground–– eventually Tomás stopped and opened another secret door that led into a large, well-lit room.

Mateo followed Tomás through the door, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light and stopped short as he took in his surroundings. The room looked like a bit like a war room–– a large table with a map that was marked up with tiny chess pieces took up the center of the room and standing behind the table, looking rather tired and harried was–– 

“Prince Alejandro!?” Mateo gasped in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

Quirking an eyebrow at the young wizard, Alejandro replied, “I could ask you the same thing, O’ royal wizard of Avalor. Though I already know the answer, or at least I have a pretty good idea of the answer.”

Mateo crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “It seems to me that you have a story to tell.”

“Indeed,” Alejandro pulled out a chair for Mateo and gestured for him to sit as he pulled out another chair, turning it towards Mateo and sat down, the glorious boredom and arrogance completely gone–– Mateo remembered how the prince had loosened his hold on his mask a bit when he had been alone with Elena, but, now, he looked like a completely different person. Mateo wasn't sure what to think.

Alejandro fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat and said, “After everything you have been through, Mateo, I think that you deserve to know exactly what is going on–– the plans that had been set in motion a millenia ago. And I am hoping that you will be able to help our cause somehow.”

Mateo eyed him suspiciously. “Why now? Why wouldn’t you tell us these details back in Avalor–– when we could have had the time to prepare ourselves against whatever was coming?”

Looking slightly ashamed, Alejandro replied, “I’m sorry about that. It was a combination of fear and pride. You have to understand that I have been keeping this information secret for over a decade, so just handing over sensitive information to someone I had just met, regardless of her key role in my opponent’s plan, was nearly impossible for me to do. I have thousands of lives depending on me, so I am constantly having to choose the lesser of two evils to protect the greatest number of lives possible.”

“Wait.  _ Thousands _ of lives? Why do you have that many depending on you?” Mateo asked, puzzled.

An uncomfortable silence followed the question before Alejandro took a deep breath, and answered, “Because I– I am the leader of the resistance.”

Shocked, Mateo just stared at him–– eyebrows furrowed and mouth ajar. Pulling himself together, he said, “You– Prince Alejandro– You’re not just part of the resistance, but you're the  _ leader  _ of the resistance?!”

“That, I am. And I have been for over a decade. But, I believe that our time of secrecy is quickly coming to an end. The time has come to stand up and fight–– all of our plans will come to fruition soon.”

Mateo raised an eyebrow and said sardonically, “I need you to tell me everything, but first you should know that the time to fight may be coming more quickly than you thought because I know for a fact that Elena is within a day of arriving in Malvara.”

Alejandro stared at Mateo in wide eyed disbelief, running his hands through his hair in agitation. “You’re joking, right? Please tell me you’re joking! I told her not to come to Malvara if she valued her life or her kingdom! Why didn’t she listen?”

“I told her the same thing, but she is notoriously stubborn. Especially when it comes to helping those she loves. Your ambassador understood this about her, which is why he took me as a hostage.”

The prince eyed the wizard curiously, “And how do you know she’ll be arriving so soon?”

Mateo blushed a bit, looking sheepish as he cleared his throat and explained, “You may have noticed that Elena and I are somewhat close.”

“I had gathered as much,” Alejandro said dryly.

“Yes, well, I’ve only read about a few instances of this in my studies, but it seems that we share a connection on an emotional and a spiritual level, but the magic within allows us to share that connection on an even deeper level. We’ve always been able to communicate silently through eye contact–– I believed it was because we simply understood each other’s body language and facial expressions that well, but recent experiences lead me to believe that there’s more to it than that.”

“Experiences? Such as?”

“Well, the last two nights, we have met in our dreams.”

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Alejandro said, “Your dreams? Right.”

“It’s true! I’ve never had dreams like this before, so clear and detailed. We’ve had very detailed conversations that I remember explicitly. I theorize that it’s because of our magical giftings paired with our deep connection as individuals. And it’s never manifested itself before because there wasn’t a need until I was captured–– we were each content to part ways each knowing we’d see the other when we woke in safety.”

Still eyeing the young wizard with skepticism, Alejandro said, “Well, I suppose that I shouldn’t be surprised. I already knew that she had the ability to see visions in her dreams–”

“Wait. How did you know that?”

“When we danced at the ball, she told me about a nightmare she’d been having and described things about the inner workings of Malvaran politics that she couldn’t have known otherwise–– not to mention she gave me a very detailed description of what I understand to be the dark magic ritual the assembly is planning. But, if this is true–– if she’s truly going to arrive in the next twenty-four hours, this changes everything. We need to be on alert and make sure that we find her before the assembly does, for if they capture her, all is lost–– for both Malvara and Avalor.” He paused–– Mateo could see the wheels turning in his mind as he calculated the options available to them and their risks. “Shari!” he barked out, and a young woman in her mid twenties wearing a simple dark dress with a hooded cloak, armed with a bow and a quiver of arrows, joined them at the table. 

“Yes, Alejandro?” she said, watching the prince expectantly–– her eyes sparking with love and respect–– as if she would go to the ends of the earth for this man. Mateo smiled in spite of the situation as he recognized that expression, and wondered if the love was simply that of a subject for their ruler or something more?

“I need you to send word to the cells in the city. The Avaloran princess is on her way and is expected to arrive within the next twenty four hours. It is imperative that we find her before the assembly does.”

“Yes, sir!” she said with a nod and hurried off to carry out his order.

Alejandro turned back to Mateo and explained, “Shari is my second in command. She is my eyes and ears throughout the city and runs the resistance spy network. But–– getting back to the topic at hand,” he cleared his throat and continued, “What do you know about the fall of Meru?”

“Nearly nothing. Nobody does. Not even the spirit guides who were there. Believe me, I’ve asked. Though we found a mural in a Meruvian ruin that led us to believe that Malvara was involved as was the Scepter of Light.”

Nodding, Alejandro said, “That is true. My people’s history is fraught with overly ambitious sorcerers who were never content to simply appreciate the gifts they had been born with. No, they sought to amplify their power through unnatural means and experimented with the darkest and most vile aspects of magic. Eventually, they discovered a ritual that they could perform that would steal the life force of an entire magical bloodline to feed the magic in their own blood that was estimated to last at least a millennia.”

“By life force, do you mean–”

“Yes, I mean the actual lives of an entire bloodline. In this case, those of Meruvian blood. But not just any Meruvian blood, only those with a significant amount of magic in their bloodline.”

“But Meru was a powerfully magical civilization! Everyone had magic in their blood!”

“Yes, but there was a small percentage of the population that had such a negligible amount of magic in their blood that they survived the ritual.”

“And those are who Avalor descended from.”

“That is correct.”

“Well, that explains why magic all but disappeared with the fall of Meru. And we know that magic is a living thing, growing and evolving over time–– according to current genealogies, about thirty percent of Avaloran bloodlines are gifted with magic.”

“Exactly, and while Meru at its peak was closer to ninety percent, the assembly is willing to take what they can get. Because of this, the ritual will probably only last five hundred years this time around.”

“How exactly does this ritual work? And how does it power the magic of Malvara?”

Alejandro’s eyes darkened as he explained, “It requires three things–– a powerful magical amplifier and two human sacrifices. The Scepter of Light is the most powerful magical artifact known to man and was stolen from the Meruvians a thousand years ago to power the ritual. Somehow it made it back to Avalor–”

“Until your ambassador used dark magic to charm our chancellor into stealing it for him. It’s here in Malvara now.”

“Yes, I am quite aware of that. And we will get it back. And, speaking of getting things back––” Alejandro reached under the table and to Mateo’s surprise and delight, he pulled out a tamborita. Tossing it to the young wizard, he continued, “I believe this belongs to you. Anyways, the less prepared the assembly is for the ritual, the better,” Alejandro said, his eyes shining with conviction. “And one of the human sacrifices must be the current Malvaran ruler who willingly gives up his own life to key the magic to those of Malvaran lineage.”

Mateo looked confused, “That would be your father, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes, it would. He has been grooming my brother to take his place for decades now, in preparation for when the time comes to complete the ritual once again. The other sacrifice is the current ruler of the people whose life force will be taken. But it can’t be just any ruler, it has to be a magically gifted ruler. When the assembly learned that Crown Princess Elena was magically gifted, they set their plans to capture her and the scepter into motion.”

“That explains why Malvara came out of nowhere looking to establish ties with Avalor. They sent the assassin, the thief, and the bandits to cause a distraction and try to capture Elena. And I suppose the ambassador was sent to oversee it all.”

“Lord Tiberio was sent to be the eyes and ears of the assembly and to acquire the princess and the scepter through whatever means necessary. You did too good a job protecting Elena, between your constant physical presence and the magical wards you placed around the palace, he couldn't touch her, so he stooped to hostage taking and ultimatums. That's how you came to be here, as bait to lure the princess out of Avalor and into the assembly's trap.”

Mateo sat a little taller at these words. He had done everything in his power to try and keep Elena safe, so it was nice to know that his actions had forced Malvara to resort to desperate measures. He realized that it was within his power to help defeat Malvara once and for all–– not just for Elena, but for all of Avalor, his family. He understood now that should this ritual be completed, one in every three Avalorans would die, including his entire family. 

Mateo eyed Alejandro speculatively, and asked, “What I don’t understand is why are you, a privileged prince, leading the resistance to overthrow your own family? Why are you seeking to eliminate the power of your people? What do you hope to gain from this?”

Alejandro was quiet a moment before he answered, “I grew up with a slightly different perspective of my people than most. Why? I honestly couldn’t tell you, but, growing up, I had friends among the non magic wielders. In my eyes, they were no different than the sorcerers. In fact, I generally preferred their company because they tended to be kinder and lacked the selfish ambition that most of my people possess. My family thought I was crazy, but generally allowed my eccentric behavior and odd choice of company since I held no real power or influence in our kingdom.

“Until one day, when I was ten years old, I came across a sorcerer beating one of the servants, who happened to be a close friend of mine, simply because he had spilled a bit of soup on the table as he was clearing the dishes. I was filled with such anger that I can’t even begin to describe at the injustice of the situation, so I used my own magic to punish the sorcerer. Even at that young age, my magic was such that I had no problem teaching that man a lesson.”

“Did you kill him?” Mateo asked, horrified at the thought.

“No, but I used my power to punish him in a way he would not forget. I understand that you have recently become familiar with the technique.”

Mateo shuddered at the memory of what he’d suffered just the day before, but remained silent.

“When my father found out, he was livid! I had attacked another sorcerer–– a noble–– on behalf of a slave. Had I not been the son of the chief, I would have been executed, instead––” Alejandro paused, steeling himself before he continued, “instead, my friend was summoned, and executed in front of me.” He paused and seemed to withdraw into his thoughts for a moment, as if reliving the painful memory all over again.

Mateo was speechless, he couldn’t believe that an innocent man was executed simply to punish a prince, though he thought he shouldn’t be surprised since this was Malvara they were talking about.

Alejandro continued, “I was completely crushed. After that day, I became the cold, bored, aloof prince that my family expected me to be and maintained my distance from the servants–– only speaking to them when I needed something. I refused to be responsible for another death. But that experience sparked something deep within me. It was slow at first but over the years it grew into a deep, burning desire to spark change among my people. I could see the beauty in my land and the potential for a peaceful existence between sorcerers and the non magic wielders. I could see that our selfish ambition for power for the sake of power was a blight–– a cancer in the land that needed to be eradicated. When I turned fifteen, I carefully started seeking others who shared my dream, and stumbled across a group of non magic wielders who had already begun whispering of resistance and uprising. Once I had proved to them that I was trustworthy, they were eager to allow me to not only join them, but to lead them. Shari, who you met earlier, was their leader at the time, but she is wise. She knew that we would need support from the upper tier of sorcerers if we were to ever hope to succeed, and they would need someone from the upper tier to reach them, so the job fell to me.

“Our goal is to overthrow the assembly, including my father and brother, and rebuild the Malvaran government. There will no longer be an assembly of mages, but a parliament elected from the people–– magic and non magic alike. There will be no more slavery, magic and non magic people will have the same status in society. Non magic wielders will be paid for their work. The head of the parliament will be the monarchy, and I will take the throne. I hope to be able to guide my people into a new era of peace and prosperity, much like what I saw in Avalor.”

Mateo watched him thoughtfully for a moment and said, “That’s an admirable goal and I’m certain Elena would approve of it as well. You mentioned before that you hoped I would be able to help the resistance somehow. What can I possibly do to help?”

“If we hope to defeat the assembly of mages, we must destroy the black pillar–– the pillar that was created a millennia ago to feed our magic and amplify our powers. Their power must be brought back to where it naturally belongs. The problem is that because the pillar was created by the blood of the Meruvians, it can only be destroyed by a descendent of the same bloodline–– a descendant of Meru.”

Mateo pursed his lips and drummed his fingers on the table as he thought about the risks, the implications and the benefits of partnering with the resistance. He felt somewhat obligated to help them simply because they saved him from captivity. Who knew how long the chief would have left him alone before he wanted to “talk” again? But he also knew what Elena would do in this situation. Of course she would help. She would do whatever it took to bring Malvara as they knew it to its knees. He would do this to save his kingdom, to save his family, to save Elena.

He looked up, resolve sparking in his eyes, and said, “Alright Alejandro, I'll help you.”

 

–––––

 

Elena could hardly believe that just a day ago, the sea and sky had been waging war against their ship–– the sky was a clear blue and scattered with fluffy white clouds, the brisk breeze was pleasant against her skin as the sun warmed her face. She was staying out of the way of the ship's crew and lounging on the aft deck with the jaquins, who were enjoying an afternoon nap in the sun. Gabe and Naomi were sitting together on a stack of crates near the deck railing, talking quietly to one another.  Elena had sat on the deck next to where Skylar was lounging and leaned back, resting her head against his soft, furry side. 

Turning her gaze skyward, she watched the clouds gliding silently by and thought about what was to come. They were back on course and expected to sight land sometime later that day. Once they had a visual on the island, they would remain far out at sea until darkness fell and then Elena, Naomi and Gabe would fly with Skylar, Luna, and Migs to the island where they would find a place near the capital city to lie low and scout the city and the palace within. Elena sighed deeply as she thought about the impossible odds facing them.

“Is everything ok, princesa?” Skylar asked sleepily, still lying with his head on the deck and his eyes closed.

“Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little worried about what we're about to go up against in Malvara.”

“You have a good plan, what's there to worry about?”

“I have a good plan for getting us there undetected, but I have no idea what we'll find once we get there. Will they be expecting us? What if there's a trap waiting for us? I don't think I could handle it if anyone else got hurt because of me!”

“Don’t worry about us, princesa. We all knew what we were getting into when we agreed to come.”

Migs spoke up from where he was sunbathing, “He’s right, princess, we understood the risks and agreed that dealing with this threat to Avalor is our top priority.”

“Besides,” Luna piped up, “we can take care of ourselves. It’s you, you should be concerned about, princess. We can’t let anything happen to you!”

“Pshh, I’ll be fine. I suppose we’ll just have to be careful and deal with whatever comes our way.” 

The atmosphere on the ship's deck was warm and lazy. The sun felt good on her face and, in that moment, it felt as if everything was moving in slow motion. She closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to drift back to Mateo and the dreams they'd apparently been sharing for the last couple of nights. 

This new development had completely taken her by surprise. She truly thought she had just been enjoying exceptionally vivid dreams starring Mateo. It's not like this was the first time she'd dreamed about her royal wizard, but this was the first time dream-Mateo had spoken so much, the first time she could remember the dream so clearly, and the first time she had any control whatsoever about what happened in the dream. And the way it felt when she’d kissed him–– she’d never felt like  _ that _ in a dream before.

It must have been real! Somehow, they were connected on such a deep level that they could communicate in dreams. Perhaps, it was their magical connection that allowed them to meet in such a way. Elena cringed with regret as she realized that if she really had met the real Mateo in her dream, she missed out on an opportunity to find out where exactly he was and if he knew anything at all about the Malvaran palace. She didn’t know when the next time she’d be able to sleep was so they may not be able to meet again. They would just have to wing it and hope that they could find a way. 

Elena got to her feet and scratched Skylar affectionately behind his ears before walking across the deck to where Gabe and Naomi were sitting–– much closer than was typical for them, Elena noticed with a smug smile. Placing her hands on her hips, she stopped in front of them. “So, what’s going on with you two?” she asked playfully.

They stopped talking, and Gabe looked at Elena with a hint of pink flushing his cheeks. “What? Nothing is going on, why––” he stammered until Naomi elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow!” he looked at Naomi in surprise, “What was that for?”

“Don’t be such a baby and stop acting like you’re in denial. It might hurt my feelings,” Naomi said emphatically. Looking at Elena, she grinned, “Yes, we kissed. We talked. And we’ve decided that we were ready to be serious about each other. That’s what’s going on with us.”

Giggling, Elena ran forward and hugged her friend, “Oh! I’m so happy for you guys. Finally!” Stepping back, she looked between her two friends, and, deciding to leave the subject for the moment, asked, “So, we should be within flying distance before nightfall. Are you guys ready for this?”

Gabe sat up a bit taller. “Yes, I’m ready for whatever comes.” 

Naomi commented, “I am just ready to get Mateo back, teach Malvara a lesson and be done with them. They’ve worn out their welcome and they need to pay for what they’ve done to you.”

Nodding, Elena said with conviction, “Agreed! They will pay for what they’ve done to Mateo and for whatever terrible thing they are trying to do to Avalor,” she paused a moment, swallowing hard, and continued in a thick voice, “I want to thank you two for standing with me in this. I am certain that I am going to be in big trouble with my grandparents when we get back, but you’ve stood with me regardless. Thank you.”

Gabe gave her a long look before speaking up, “Elena, I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again. I’m always with you. I’ll admit, it has a slightly different meaning now than it did before, but I think you understand what I’m getting at. Plus, this is for Avalor. You are completely right that without magic on our side, the royal guard would be toast. We have to do this. I vowed to defend Avalor–– to defend you–– when I became a royal guard. I wouldn’t be keeping my oath if I sat back and allowed Malvara to do whatever it is they are planning.”

Naomi nodded fervently in agreement.

Elena swallowed again, smiling sincerely at her two friends as she cleared her throat before continuing, “Ok, the plan is to fly in under the cover of darkness and find a place to lie low. I want to spend the quiet night time hours finding the palace and scouting for an entrance accessible to us. If we can find a secret entrance, even better. Unfortunately, that’s all I have until we get a better idea of what we’re up against. Any questions?”

“LAND HO!”

All three of them startled when they heard the shouts, leapt to their feet and sprinted to the forward deck. A flurry of activity followed the announcement as the entire crew seemed to be trying to get their first look at the speck of land still so far away. 

Standing at the forward rail, Elena looked sidelong at each of her friends and said, “So this is it–– Malvara. Ready or not, here we come!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, after this chapter we have 2 or 3 more chapters (I know what's going to happen, just not sure if I should tie up loose ends in a separate chapter) and then an epilogue. 
> 
> And did you guys catch the newest episode? Spirit Monkey Business is my new favorite episode! If, for some crazy reason, you're interested in my opinion, I wrote a detailed opinion post about it on Tumblr. Just search PizzaNSunshine and you'll find me. Thanks for reading along with me, you guys are awesome!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena, Gabe and Naomi arrive in Malvara and infiltrate the palace, but all does not go as planned.

Darkness had fallen and the peaceful calm of night surrounded the six travelers like a shroud as they flew over the black waters towards the speck of land that was their final destination. 

Knowing that they would be flying for the next hour or so, Elena settled in for the ride and allowed her mind to wander to what they were about to do. As it stood, the current plan really wasn't much of a plan, but it was the best she she could do with the information she had. Her goal was to infiltrate the palace by morning and discover where they were holding Mateo. She assumed they would find him in the dungeon. Once they had freed Mateo, Elena hoped they could find Alejandro and try to convince him to get his resistance to help stop the assembly from whatever it was they were trying to do.

As she tried to organize her thoughts Elena gazed ahead into the darkness and squinted–– was something moving up there?

“Skylar! What is that moving in the sky ahead of us? Are those birds?”

“Those? Those are your scouts princesa!”

“My scouts?”

“Yeah! Don't you remember? The clan chief sent a few of our brothers to help us with your mission however they could.”

“Oh! I remember now. How did they beat us here?”

“They weren't carrying humans so they flew straight across the sea. They've probably been here scouting for five or six days.”

Elena's heart soared. She had scouts who probably had information that would significantly increase their odds of success. “That's wonderful, Skylar! Wow!”

“Anything for you, princesa!” Skylar said cheerfully.

A few minutes later, a pair of jaquins approached. Elena couldn't see them clearly in the dark but she thought they were darker and smaller than most jaquins she'd met–– not as small as the younglings, but still quite a bit smaller than Skylar, Luna, and Migs. Their dark fur blended almost seamlessly into the night sky–– Elena could see why they had been given jobs as scouts. It was probably easy for them to blend in with the shadows and keep a low profile–– even among humans.

As they approached, one called out, “Greetings, your highness! We've found you shelter outside the city. Follow us!”

So they followed the jaquin scouts to safety. It wasn't much longer before they were soaring over the dark land. Elena could see the faint forms of trees and rocks below, but was a little disappointed that her first impression of this new kingdom was of such darkness, though, she supposed that was probably an accurate metaphor considering what Malvara was infamous for.

The scouts led them to a cave just outside the city. Elena, Naomi and Gabe dismounted and followed them into the cave. Once they were far enough from the entrance to avoid detection, Elena conjured an orb to light the darkness while they talked. She finally got a good look at the jaquin scouts–– they almost looked like twins, both having the same petite frame and similarly patterned fur. The only difference Elena could spot was that one had dark blue toned fur and the other had dark purple toned fur.

Migs spoke first, “Thank you for keeping a eye out for us. When did you arrive?”

“We've been scouting the area for five days,” the blue jaquin replied.

Migs turned towards Elena and said, “Your highness, please allow me to introduce Shadow and Mist, the best scouts in our clan.” He nodded to the blue and the purple jaquins respectively and they each nodded in turn to the princess.

“It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for coming so far to aid me in my quest.”

“The pleasure is ours, your highness,” Shadow replied.

“So, what can you tell us about the city and the palace?”

“The perimeter to the palace compound is well patrolled, even at night. Every entrance has two guards stationed on either side. And that's including the servant’s entrances.”

“Hmm…” Elena considered those facts. “That does make things tricky, but I'm sure we'll find a way. Did you see when Mateo arrived?”

“Yes, your highness. The royal wizard arrived with the Malvaran ambassador three days ago. He was unconscious upon arrival, but seemed safe enough.”

Elena's breath caught in her throat at that news. She was within a mile of Mateo at that very moment. She wished she had the power to just storm into the palace and take back what was hers, but she'd have to be patient and outwit these villains. Looking back at the scouts, she said, “Ok, did you see where they are keeping him? I'm assuming the dungeons––”

Mist shook her head, “No, your highness. He is not in the dungeons. He was taken to a room on the third floor in the east wing of the palace and has been kept under guard day and night except for once two days ago when he was taken from the room. We were observing through the windows, so we couldn't see where they took him, only that he appeared to be injured when he returned.”

Elena's eyes flashed with anger and she could feel her magic swell in correlation to her fury, “He was injured?! They hurt him?! When I find out who–” and she started pacing the cave, fists clenched at her sides, as she muttered to herself, considering the information they had given her. 

The scouts reported on the layout of the city, explaining the guard rotation as they understood it. They drew a diagram of the palace in the dust and pointed out the various entrances and guard patrol routes. Gabe pointed out areas he thought may be weaknesses in their defense and areas they thought would be wise to avoid. 

Elena was still pacing as she listened but paused to look over the diagram. Truthfully, she had no idea how to proceed. Her first instinct was usually to tackle the problem head on and worry about the consequences later, however, none of her problems since Shuriki had carried such dire consequences.

Looking over at her friends, she said, “Gabe?  Naomi? What do you two think?”

“Hmm…” Gabe said, grabbing a nearby stick and pointing to an entrance in the east wing, “I think this entrance would be our best bet. It looks like one of the servant’s entrances and seems to have the lowest guard presence. It has the added benefit of being in the east wing, which is where Mateo is being held. If we timed it right, I think Skylar and Luna could create a diversion over here–,” he pointed to a spot between the entrance and the next guard post, “–to distract the guards and we'd be able to slip by unnoticed. You brought that invisibility potion didn't you?”

Elena nodded. “Yes, we have enough potion for you and Naomi to each have have some. From what Mateo showed me, I'd guess about an hour each.”

“What about you?”

“For a spell that basic, I can maintain my own invisibility almost indefinitely, so we don't have to waste the potion on me.”

Gabe didn't look convinced.

“Seriously! I'll be fine! My magic seems almost eager to protect me in anyway it can, so this kind of spell is ridiculously easy to maintain with very little concentration needed. If the plan was reliant on me casting invisibility over you two with so many opportunities for distraction, we'd be in trouble.”

Sighing, Gabe said, “Ok, fine. So, Naomi and I will take the invisibility potion and you will use your magic to hide, then we’ll–” 

“Wait,” Naomi interrupted suddenly, still staring at the diagram, “I’m not sure I like the idea of relying on a diversion. I’d be surprised if the ambassador and his men aren’t expecting you to come snooping around and may have some crazy magic in place to detect you walking through a front door.”

Gabe looked slightly affronted, and said, “So what would you recommend we do?”

“I think we should find a secret entrance. It’s a huge palace, it’s got to have secrets! If our royal palace has secret entrances, then this one will too!”

“That sounds great and all, but we don’t exactly have the time to search every stone and brick for secret doors–”

Naomi shot Gabe a withering look, “That’s actually not what I was getting at, smart guy. I was wondering if we could get in through the sewers? This city looks as large and modern as Avalor City. It’s got to have sewers. If it has a sewer system, then there will be an entrance or two in the sewer! That’s where the staff empties dirty water and leaves the trash, right?”

Mist spoke up, “We did scout the sewers and she is correct. The palace as well as all of the large city estates have entrances in the sewers for that very reason.” She reached out a claw and marked several spots around the diagram. “You can access the sewers in these places.”

Elena looked thoughtfully over Naomi’s shoulder at the diagram and said, “Are the sewers patrolled by guards?”

“No, only a few servants are ever down there. It’s actually a good idea, the only trick is that the lower doors tend to be well secured to keep the smell out, so it may be tricky to actually get inside the door. But, if you can time it right, it would probably be the least predictable and most stealthy way into the palace.”

Elena looked to her royal guard. “Gabe? What are you thinking?”

Gabe had pursed his lips and seemed to be in deep thought. “I think– yes, I actually think that’s a good idea. I still think we should use the potion thought.”

“Absolutely,” Naomi chimed in, “but I think we should also dig out those Malvaran cloaks, just in case we run out of time. Then we have a chance to blend in with the others.”

“Perfect!” Elena said, clapping her hands. “It’s decided then! We should get a few hours of rest tonight and be ready to go into the sewers at first light.”

It was agreed that they would try and get a few hours rest before venturing into the sewers. Since Skylar, Luna and Migs would need to keep out of sight in the cave, they volunteered to keep watch so that Elena, Gabe, and Naomi could sleep.

As Elena pulled her bedroll out of her pack and crawled into it, she wondered if she would be lucky enough to meet Mateo in her dreams a third night in a row. As she allowed herself to fall asleep, she was hopeful that he would be waiting for her in their garden.

 

–––––

 

A few short hours later, Elena found herself being nudged in the shoulder by a soft, furry nose. Disappointment washed over her as she realized that she had been asleep and had not seen Mateo, even as a dream. Slowly returning to full consciousness, Elena rolled over to see Skylar’s concerned face right next to her own.

“Time to get up, princesa,” he said in a more sober tone than she’d ever heard come from her jaquin friend.

Sitting up slowly, she stretched and looked bleary eyed at Skylar. “What’s wrong, mi amigo?” Elena asked quietly.

Skylar looked uncertainly around the cave and said, “Are you sure you should be doing this, princesa? I have a bad feeling about all of this.”

Elena gave him a small smile. “Well, I know I’m taking a big risk, but I think it will be worth it. We have a pretty good plan and I trust Gabe and Naomi to watch my back. I can’t just sit back and let Mateo rot here, and there is literally no one else who can do this but me. We need magic to fight magic and I’m the only one.”

He sighed, “I know. Just– just be careful, ok, princesa? I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He rubbed his head against her shoulder, and Elena responded by hugging him around the neck and giving him a kiss on top of his soft, furry head.

“I will,” she whispered, “I promise.”

Elena got up and donned her Malvaran clothing and readied herself for the trek into the city. 

Darkness cloaked the land as the four of them set out, though Elena could see the barest hint of a glow near the eastern horizon. Naomi had suggested that they hold off on the invisibility potion until absolutely necessary to ensure that they had as much time as possible to search the palace undetected, so the vial remained untouched in a pouch attached to Gabe’s belt.

Keeping to the shadows as they crept through the dark streets, Elena couldn’t help but compare Ciudad Oro, Malvara’s capital city, to her own capital city. The architecture style was severe, with an abundance of sharp corners and points–– there were columns were everywhere. Every building she’d seen so far had been built of dull graying stone and looked utterly cheerless. 

Just ahead, Shadow paused to look up and down the crossroad, and hissed, “Back! Back in the shadows! A patrol is headed this way!” The jaquin scout then vanished into the shadows.

Elena judged their surroundings quickly, and, seeing that there was nowhere to hide three of them, she whispered to her friends, “Stand still and I'll hide us!”

“What are y–” Gabe started, but Naomi covered his mouth and hissed “Shhhh! She's going to use magic, now don't move!”

Elena pressed herself against the wall and pulled Naomi and Gabe to stand close on either side of her, imagining the three of them covered by a cloak of invisibility. Willing that image into reality, the three of them vanished from sight, and blended into the wall just as a patrol of two Malvaran guards rounded the corner, walking past the hidden trio, who were pressed as close to the wall as possible, and holding their breath as they waited.

They could hear the guards speaking to one another hushed tones as they passed within arms reach.

“But how do they even know that the Avaloran princess is here?”

“I don't know, but we have our orders! We have to find her and take her to the boss!”

Their conversation became imperceptible as they continued down the street. Elena, Gabe and Naomi remained where they were–– invisible––  until the guards were no longer in their line of sight. Releasing the breath she'd been holding, Elena lifted the spell and watched as Gabe and Naomi popped back into sight. The three of them looked at each other, concern sparking between them.

“How could they possibly know that you're here? We've only been on the island for a few hours!” Gabe asked, incredulously.

“I have no idea! We've been so careful!” Elena replied, worry creasing her brow.

“Well, it doesn't matter. We still have the advantage,” Naomi said reasonably, “we know that they know that we're here. So we just have to be extra careful.”

Elena nodded, “You're right, Naomi. This changes nothing about our plan.”

Shadow crept back over to them and said quietly, “It's clear! Come on, we're almost there!”

The early dawn had come and the city had begun to stir before they saw the austere form of the assembly palace rising before them. Shadow led them down a nearby alleyway that ran between the palace wall and the backside of a row of manor houses, and pointed out a circular grate in the ground. 

“This is the nearest access point to the palace. If you just lift this grate, you should be able to slip inside.”

Gabe leaned over to try and pry the grate from the ground, grunting and pulling with all his  strength though it didn’t budge. Elena and Naomi stepped forward to help, each grasping at the grate and lifting. It wiggled–– a very small amount. Pulling and straining, the three combined their strength to lift the large metal disk–– to no avail. It was clear that this access point wasn’t used often. 

Gasping, Elena let go and stood up, panting as she said, “Guys, there has to be a better way. Maybe a lever? Is there something we could use as leverage against this? 

Gabe, out of breath, said, “Nothing strong enough. We’d need an iron rod to even hope to affect this thing.”

“Can you conjure one up? With magic?” Naomi asked.

Elena looked doubtful. “In theory, yes. But I’ve never conjured anything quite so strong or heavy before. I’ve done light and water, but I suppose it’s the same theory, isn’t it? Or maybe...maybe I could use magic to heat the metal? That might loosen it enough to remove it from its spot.”

“Right,” Gabe said, “but then we wouldn’t be able to touch it.”

“I have lots of practice lifting heavy objects with magic, thanks to Mateo.”

Shrugging, Gabe said, “Alright, let’s see it then.”

“Alright guys, step back. I’m going to have to get the metal really hot for this to work and I don’t want you guys to get burned.”

Everyone stepped away from the grate. Naomi whispered, “Hurry! Daylight is coming quickly and we can’t be seen!”

Nodding, Elena turned her attention back to the metal disc at her feet. She imagined the iron heating to the point that it became red hot. She imagined the metal contracting ever so slightly and she pictured the disc lifting slightly to hover just above the hole. All four of them watched the grate as, at first, nothing seemed to happen, but then–– ever so slowly–– it began to transform. The dull gray turned an orangish and eventually a vivid, angry red color. Tiny droplets that had been stuck in the crevices to sizzle and turn to steam. Just as Mateo had taught her months ago, she slowly transferred her focus from heating the metal to lifting the metal. The round, iron disc began to shudder in it place as it strained, in direct correlation to Elena’s straining against her magic. Finally, it jerked out of its hole and hovered over the ground.

“Wow!” Gabe breathed, “I didn’t think that was going to work.”

“Well it did,” Naomi said matter-of-factly, “Come on, jump in! I’ll follow you.”

They peered into the dark hold and saw that there was a rickety ladder leading down into the dark, dampness below. Steeling himself, Gabe shimmied down the ladder first, followed closely by Naomi. Elena looked at Shadow and said, “Thank you for everything  you’ve done so far. I had no idea what to expect coming into this, but I think that you and Mist gave us a much higher chance of success.”

Shadow ducked his head and said, “It is our honor to serve and defend Avalor, your highness. We will continue to monitor the palace exterior and will keep the other three updated. Signal us if you require assistance.”

Elena smiled sincerely and said, “Thank you, we will.” She then hustled down the ladder and used her magic to replace the grate. Wrinkling her nose, she took in her surroundings. They were definitely in the sewer–– the smell told her that much. They were standing on a stone walkway built over the aqueduct flowing with water that ran in channels through the city–– it was perhaps six feet higher than the murky waters below. She wondered how deep it was and shuddered, not wanting to find out. From where she was standing, she could see p doorways leading from the estates on their side of the channel, though directly across from her –– on the palace side of the channel–– was a solid wall as far as she could see. Thankfully the walkways were relatively clear of debri and–– residue. 

“I’ve never been in a sewer before,” Elena said quietly, as she examined the stones in the wall next to her.

“I didn’t realize that this was a dream come true for you,” Naomi said dryly.

“Yeah, I could have arranged a special tour of Avalor’s sewers if I would have known!” Gabe quipped. 

“Ha, ha,” Elena said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. “I only meant that this whole experience feels surreal, and not in a good way. I almost feel like this isn’t real and I’m going to wake up warm and clean in my bed at home and I’ll find you guys going about your business and Mateo safe in his workshop––” she drifted off as her hand idly brushed against the red sash at her waist. 

Naomi spoke up, “We need to get across this water, do you think there’s a bridge?”

“Only one way to find out,” Gabe said, “Come on.”

They crept along the dim walkway, hoods drawn. Eventually, they came to a crossroad where another waterway intersected the path they were on. 

Elena peered over the edge of the walkway. Breathing a sigh of relief, she said, “Look! There are steps built into the wall here leading down to a low bridge that will take us across. We probably didn’t notice it because its so close to the water. Let’s go!” and she made her way down the steps–– followed closely by Naomi and Gabe–– to the bridge and crossed, taking the walkway leading directly towards the palace.

As they continued along the waterway, a chorus of squeaks echoed against the cold, stone walls around them. Naomi froze in wide eyed panic, “What was that?!” she asked in a hoarse whisper. 

This brought Elena up short. Naomi, her friend who was so bold and had walked into trouble with her time and again was frozen in terror of–– what? A squeak? “Naomi?” she asked uncertainly, “What’s wrong?”

Gabe was also eyeing Naomi with concern and had taken a half step towards her when a large rat skittered across the walkway ahead. Naomi screeched and scrambled back, taking Gabe by surprise by grabbing his arm and yanking him roughly in front of her to put as much space between herself and the offending rodent as possible. Unfortunately, in her hasty retreat, she threw him off balance, and, as their limbs had become entangled, the pair of them toppled to the ground with an almighty thump.

“Oh– Naomi! Gabe! Are you ok!” Elena cried out in a loud whisper.

Gabe groaned from where he lay on the ground and struggled into a sitting position. “Yeah, I'm fine. Naomi?”

Naomi was next to him and scrambled upright, looking around frantically for signs of the rat.

Gabe tried not to grin with amusement at her irrational response to the rodent as he said, “Hey, it's gone. There's nothing to be afraid of.” He got to his feet and reached down to help her up. 

She took his hand and stood, still looking anxiously around her. Seeing that the coast was clear, she looked sheepishly at her friends, crimson flooding her cheeks as she laughed nervously, “Sorry guys. I guess I never told you, but my greatest fear in life is rats.” She shuddered. “Sometimes they would stow away on the ship and you couldn't get away from them. The squeaking would haunt my nightmares, it was awful!”

Elena crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in amusement as she said playfully, “Well, no harm done, but if you're not careful, you two will start to rival Mateo and me for who can fall into an awkward tangled heap the most!” They all shared a laugh and Elena continued, “But seriously, we need to hurry before someone comes to investigate that racket we just made.”

Gabe was looking down in consternation. “Umm, just a minute.” Elena looked over to see that there was a dark stain in one of his pant legs and a liquid dripping from the pouch on his belt. Gabe opened the pouch and pulled out a broken bottle–– all that was what was left of the invisibility potion.

“Oh no!” Naomi said, “The potion! It must have broken when we fell! This is all my fault!”

Elena held out her hands in a placating gesture, “No, no,” she said in an attempt to soothe her friend, “it's no one’s fault. It was an accident. It just means we'll have to be extra careful.”

Gabe looked doubtful. “I don't know that it's a good idea for us to just waltz in there like this.”

Elena countered, “I can still use my magic to make myself invisible. You two are dressed like Malvarans, you should blend right in if you're careful. But first, we need to find the right door. Let's go.” Gabe sighed, but decided to drop the subject. And they continued down the walkway, heading deeper into the sewers and right under the palace walls.

It wasn't long before Elena stopped and held a hand up, signaling her friends to stop and listen. They heard a rustling sound coming from the path ahead. Staying close to the wall, they crept forward until they came to the corner. To their left was an alcove and as Elena willed herself to vanish, she peered around the corner and grinned as she spied the prize–– a large wooden door stood open as a servant was arranging a pile of crates to one side of the door.

She knew that this was their chance and they needed to hurry. She gestured to them to be quiet and to follow her and then concentrated with all of her might on covering all three of the, with the magic. 

The three of them vanished, and she leaned forward and breathed in barely more than a whisper, “Come in, this is our chance. Go through the door and once inside, we'll hide and regroup. And whatever you do, don't let the servant out there hear you. Got it?”

“Got it,” they replied in unison.

“Let's go!” she said as she began creeping around the corner, hardly daring to breathe as she focused on maintaining the spell over her friends. Silently, they passed behind the busy servant, through the wide open doorway and into a dimly lit hallway. As they tiptoed down the hall, Elena noticed what looked to be a storage room to her left. 

“In here,” she whispered and stepped into the closet. Once she felt both of her friends pass her she peered back into the hall and seeing that the coast was clear, she shut the door and lifted the magic, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Well that was easy,” Naomi whispered with a grin.

“Too easy if you ask me,” Gabe grumbled quietly.

“Perhaps–– we'll just have to be on our guard,” Elena said. “Now, where was it that Shadow said Mateo was being held?”

“On the third floor, in the east wing,” Gabe recited promptly.

“Thanks, ok, so the most important thing is that you two need to act like you belong. You look the part, now you need to act the part. Whatever you do, do it confidently. And keep your heads down, you're pretending to be a slave. Ok?”

“Right,” Gabe said, “since you'll be out of sight, let us take the lead and you can follow. Our first goal will be to find the main entrance, from there we should be able to figure out where the east wing is.”

“Sounds good, let's go!”

Once again, Elena vanished beneath a cloak of magic and allowed Gabe and Naomi to take the lead. They worked their way down the hallway they were in until they found a staircase leading away from whichever lower level they were on. Elena knew they were underground, but how many levels were there beneath the palace? Shrugging to herself, she knew they would figure it out one way or another. They climbed the flight of stairs and found that it led to the scullery, where there seemed to be stations on one end for laundry and stations on the other end for washing dishes. Servants were scattered throughout the room, keeping their heads down and focused on their tasks. 

_ Alejandro was right _ , Elena thought,  _ hoods and cloaks really were the fashion in Malvara.  _

All of the servants sported the same dark cloaks with the hoods drawn. It was the oddest thing she’d ever seen, and perhaps one of the saddest. 

_ What a creepy and depressing way to run your palace _ , she thought as she contrasted these servants to her own friendly staff at home.

Naomi elbowed Gabe and pointed to a stack of what looked like freshly washed and folded bed linens. She quietly grabbed a few and continued walking, looking a bit more like she belonged and had someplace she needed to be with those linens. Gabe followed suit and they continued through the scullery and into what looked like a servants passage. Keeping their heads down, they passed by several other servants scurrying down the dimly lit passage who didn’t look twice at the pair. 

_ At least that much is going right today,  _ Elena thought with a quiet sigh of relief as she continued to creep along behind her friends.

They traveled along various passageways for what seemed like hours. Elena felt hopelessly lost, and had nearly given up hope when Naomi stopped a passing servant.

“Excuse me,” she said in a low voice, in a passable impression of Alejandro’s accent, “I’m new to the palace and I was told to take these linens up to the third floor, east wing. This place is like a giant maze! Would you mind pointing me in the right direction?”

The servant looked at her with an odd, piercing expression, but gave her detailed instructions for how to get there from where they were standing. Naomi thanked the girl and turned to continue on, but before she could move, the girl grabbed her shoulder and hissed in a low whisper, “I don’t think you belong here. You’re not the Avaloran princess, are you?”

Naomi swallowed hard but shook her head, “No, do I look Avaloran to you? And if I was, I am certainly not a princess.”

The girl looked between her and Gabe but whispered, “No, but you don’t look Malvaran either. And we were told to expect the Avaloran princess to try and reach the third floor of the east wing. However, if you were the Avaloran princess, I would urge you to leave this place immediately. I don’t know who you are or what you are doing here, but if you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave this place and never look back.” And with that, she turned on her heel and hurried off.

Elena thought her heart was going to pound out of her chest. Someone knew they didn't belong there! She whispered, “Ok, we know where to go now, but that girl knows we’re here. We must hurry!”

Gabe and Naomi nodded and hurried down the passageway, following the directions given to them as Elena ran to keep up. Their nerves were all on edge looking for any sign that guard had been alerted to their presence. According to the instructions, they had just reached the first floor and were in the west wing, but needed to cross over to the east wing on this floor. They crept to the end of the servant’s passage and paused at the doorway that would lead them into the main hallway that took them right past the entrance hall. 

“Just keep your heads down and walk quickly,” Elena whispered, “We know that the east wing servant’s passages are just ahead. We’re so close.”

Gabe took a deep breath, and, still clutching the stack of linens, hurried down the hallway with his head down, trying his best to look like a servant while Naomi followed close on his heels. Elena thought she saw a guard near the front door eyeing them as they passed but he kept quiet, for the moment. Then, right as they reached the door to the east wing servant’s passage, they heard a voice shout, “Hey! You two! With the linens! Get back here!” followed by the sounds of boots clomping against the marble floor. 

Gabe cursed under his breath and Elena whispered frantically, “We need to run! Now!” 

The staircase to the second floor was at the other end of the hall, and as they reached it, the door to the entrance hall flew open as a flurry of guards crowded into the passage, one of them shouting, “There they are! Catch them!”

Gabe and Naomi sprinted as quickly as they could up the staircase to the second floor, and once they reached the top, Elena called out, “Wait!” 

They paused and Gabe, panting, said, “This really isn’t a good time for whatever you’re about to say.” 

Elena lifted the spell and looked imploringly at her two friends. “You need to lead them away from Mateo. Let me go and get Mateo while you guys escape.”

“No!” Gabe said fiercely, “There’s no way–”

“Gabe,” Elena interrupted, grabbing his shoulder firmly and looking him in the eye, “We are going to be caught and if we can’t reach Mateo, all of this will be for nothing. Please, I need you to trust me. The best thing you can do to protect me is to lead them away from me so I can do what I came here to do.”

She stared him down, unblinking, tears shining in her eyes as she silently begged him to understand. Finally, his gazed softened and he nodded, resigned. They could hear the guards closing in from below. Elena vanished into thin air and dashed down the hallway to the next stairwell while Gabe and Naomi took off in the other direction, making as much noise as they could to attract the guards attention as they reached the top of the stairs. 

As she climbed the final stairwell, Elena hoped with all of her might that her friends would make it back down to the sewer without getting caught. She didn’t think she could forgive herself if anything happened to them because she led them into danger. But she couldn’t afford to dwell on those thoughts–– she had a mission to complete. She knew she was in the right place, but which room? There were at least a dozen. She didn’t see any guards on this level so she decided to try each room. Hopefully, there were no occupants except Mateo. The first ten doors opened into what looked like guest suites with no guests. The eleventh and twelfth doors opened into completely empty rooms. The thirteenth was locked.

Her heart skipped a beat, this must be it! She pulled a pin from her hair twist and picked the lock. A useful little skill she’d learned as a child when sneaking around and out of the palace at all hours of the day and night. The lock clicked and the door swung open. She thought the bed looked a little ruffled and that there were signs of a scuffle around the doorway. 

Elena stepped a foot inside the door and, quicker than she could think, her entire body froze in that position. She couldn’t move! To make things worse, a loud blast of noise sounded and her magic was dissipated. She had walked into the exact same protective spell that she and Mateo had cast around their rooms back in Avalor! Not only that, but she had walked into the exact trap she had been trying to avoid. They knew she would come looking for Mateo so they spelled his door against her. 

Her heart pounded with fear of what was going to happen next, with anger at both herself for being so foolish and at the enemy who would use her love against her, and with sorrow that she had failed Mateo and all of Avalor. As soon as she had convinced Gabe to trust her instincts that letting her go alone was the best plan––

She was startled from her thoughts as an unpleasantly familiar voice sounded behind her, “Well, well, well. What have we here?” It was the voice of Lord Tiberio, the Malvaran ambassador. This was his idea! Elena grit her teeth.

“Take her,” he said dismissively, and several pairs of rough hands grabbed her arms as the spell was released, and she was drug down the hallway and through the palace.

“Where are you taking me?” she demanded of the ambassador.

“To the assembly. They have been eager for your arrival. Too bad for your lover that you decided to make things difficult instead of presenting yourself willingly as I asked.”

Her eyes narrowed at his words–– if they had hurt him because of her––  “Where’s Mateo?! What have you done to him?” she cried out, tears threatening to overwhelm her. 

“Your lover?” the ambassador asked idly, “He became too much of a burden and is no longer our concern.”

He may as well have punched her. She thought her heart stopped a moment and all of the air left her lungs as she processed his words. They continued dragging her along the hallway. He couldn't possibly mean–– “No longer– he’s no longer– you don’t mean, you couldn’t possibly have–” 

“He refused to cooperate with the assembly, and we simply could not allow that. He has been eliminated.”

_ No, no, no, no, NO! He can’t be– dead? No! We were just dreaming together a few nights ago. I’ll never talk to him again? Never hear his voice? I can’t imagine a world where HE doesn’t exist. This can’t be happening! _

Elena thought her heart was literally going to break. Breathing was difficult, as if a huge hole had been punched through her chest. 

“You’re lying,” Elena practically growled. “You told me that he would be released if I came to your assembly. You have me, now let him go!”

“We can’t release someone who isn't here, now come quietly or it will be worse for you!”

“NO!” she screamed as she began flailing and thrashing, trying to fight against her captors. “You promised! He can’t be– You are going to pay for this!” She tried to rally her magic, but the ambassador was at least clever enough to keep his own dispelling magic over her, so she was literally helpless as she was being drug down several flights of stairs and deep into the heart of the palace.

Elena wasn’t one to give up, she had a fiery spirit after all, but the thought of Mateo being dead was enough to steal the fight from her. The knowledge that he was dead because of her love for him–– it was too much to bear. Elena was screaming inside. She wanted to make these monsters pay, but she was helpless to do so. She was alone, so utterly alone. And Avalor was going to pay–– her people were going to pay because of her foolishness. 

Eventually, the ambassador led them through a large set of double doors into a large chamber filled with people that Elena could only assume were the Malvaran Assembly.

“We have the Avaloran princess!” the ambassador shouted triumphantly to a tumultuous applause. 

A man seated on a throne upon a dais stood and called out, “Prepare the sacrifice. The ritual will begin immediately! Inner circle, prepare yourselves and adjourn to the inner chamber! FOR THE PILLAR!”

“FOR THE PILLAR!” came the chorus of replies from the gathered sorcerers.

Amidst the raucous applause of the assembly, Elena was taken through the assembly chamber to another chamber beyond where she gasped as her eyes landed upon the fabled black pillar. It was a pillar of dark magic, she could see it swirling and writhing before her–– like black smoke–– stretching from the floor and up through the ceiling. She wondered where it ended. 

A moment later, about two dozen people joined her in that room wearing black and red robes with smooth black masks covering their faces. They formed a circle around her. She shuddered in fear as she recognized what was happening, this was her recurring nightmare. Squeezing her eyes shut and willing herself to wake, she continued to struggle against her captors. 

Four of the robed figures moved forward and stretched out their hands. Elena felt herself become bound from head to toe with magic, and she floated into the air and landed on a stone dais. 

She couldn’t allow herself–– her kingdom–– to go down like this, so, futile as it was, she struggled against the bonds. She tried again and again to rally her magic but the bonds nullified her powers. She swore to herself that she would fight until the very end, she would fight against this regardless of how useless the effort would be. 

As she struggled, the figures began chanting and dancing around her. The ritual had begun. She saw from the corner of her eye another bound figure placed on a dais across from hers. That must be the chief magus willingly sacrificing himself for his people’s power. And, just like in her dream, a lone robed figure emerged from the circle, carrying the Scepter of Light. 

Icy fear pumped through Elena’s veins as he drew near, brandishing the scepter and chanting loudly, faster and faster. Finally, he drew a long knife with his other hand and brandished it over his head in time to the chanting.

Elena squeezed her eyes shut once again and thought to herself,  _ At least I’ll get to see Mateo again–– soon, very soon. _


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle! The future of Avalor hinges on the outcome of this battle with the assembly.

Gabe and Naomi sprinted through the halls of the Malvaran palace as though their lives depended on it, the austere grey walls rushing by in a blur, knowing that should they be caught, their lives would most likely be forfeit. Gabe had grabbed Naomi by the elbow, trying to help her keep up with his pace as they sprinted down yet another stairwell, trying to make their way back to the basement that would allow them refuge in the sewers. As they rounded a corner Gabe skidded to a halt, angling his body to block Naomi from the pair of guards who had blocked their path ahead. Looking frantically around, he felt his stomach sinking as he realized that they were completely trapped. There were guards blocking the way ahead and behind–– there was no possible escape.

_ Well,  _ he thought wryly,  _ at least we bought Elena and Mateo a little time. _

He reached back for Naomi's hand and pulled her forward to put an arm around her as they watched the guards approaching. 

One of the guards, a younger man not much older than Gabe, stopped directly in front of him and spoke in an urgent whisper, looking earnestly at Naomi as he spoke. “Are you the Avaloran princess, miss?”

Naomi startled at this and looked anxiously to Gabe. As they shared a long look, Naomi made a split second decision in hopes that it would at least delay the search for Elena and buy her some more time–– she drew herself up to her full height, saying in her most commanding voice, “Yes, I am Elena, crown princess of Avalor.”

She shot Gabe a look that told him him plainly to keep quiet as the guard looked her over and said, “We've been looking all over for you, your highness. Come with us, please.”

Both Gabe and Naomi were surprised by his pleasant manner, but went with the guards, wondering where he was taking them and if they would try to use Naomi in the ritual. Would the ambassador be there to call them out on their deception?

The four guards led them through the maze of servant's passages–– passage after passage–– for what felt like an eternity. The prisoners were starting to wonder where they were taking them. The dungeon? The assembly? Eventually they came to the end of a passageway and the young guard tapped a brick, revealing a secret door opening to a darker passageway beyond. Shooting curious glances at one another, Gabe and Naomi followed the guard, wondering if this was normally where prisoners were taken in Malvara. Taking their cue from the guard ahead of them, they kept quiet, following their escort deeper within the palace until he stopped before a doorway, and led them into a dimly lit antechamber before turning to them and the other guards, saying, “Wait here while I announce your arrival.”

Naomi looked at Gabe with a raised eyebrow. His expression mirrored her own, brimming with confusion. A moment later the door opened and the guard said, “May I present, her royal highness, Crown Princess Elena of Avalor!” He gestured to Naomi and Gabe to enter, and as they made their way into the room beyond, nothing could have prepared them for what was waiting inside.

As soon as they entered the room, both Naomi and Gabe froze, shocked at the sight of two men rushing towards them with similar expressions of anxiety on their faces. Mateo rushed towards the entourage, looking each and every individual over as his anxiety slowly gave way to confusion.

“Where’s Elena?” he asked Gabe in an urgent tone.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Gabe looked around the room, rubbing the back of his neck and avo iding the young wizard’s gaze before he answered, “She– she’s not here. When the guards found us, we thought– we honestly thought that they were with the assembly, not– Where are we? Is this the resistance headquarters? Anyways, she convinced us to draw the guards away so she could find the room you were supposedly being kept in.”

The young guard gaped at Naomi, “Wait! You’re– you’re not the princess?”

Naomi shook her head, words failing her as she looked nervously around the room.

Mateo shook his head in disbelief as he said, “No, Tomàs, this is not Crown Princess Elena.”

“We thought that if we told them she was the princess, it would buy Elena time to get you and get out before they discovered that they had the wrong girl,” Gabe explained.

Tomàs looked at Mateo with panic stricken eyes, “We need to find her, now! After you were discovered missing, the ambassador warded the door to your room with a spell that would freeze any intruders in place and alert him immediately once it was triggered. He also mentioned that it would nullify any magic in the area.”

Mateo, eyes wide with panic, frantically turned to Alejandro and said, “We have to go after her! If they knew where my room was, she will have been caught by now!”

Nodding, Alejandro sighed and said, “I guess this is it. As soon as you told me she was on her way, I knew the time had come and we've been on alert for her arrival. We've sent word to the various cells throughout the city, telling them to be on alert as well. If she’s been caught, we must stop the ritual to save her life, the future of Avalor, and the future of my kingdom. We haven’t a moment to spare.” 

He then turned to the room at large and called the bustling crowd to gather around.

“The time has come!” he called out to his people. “It is, perhaps, earlier than we had planned, but the time has come to stand and fight for our freedom, for the freedom of our kingdom! It’s not going to be easy, but remember what you are fighting for! A land free from slavery! A land where we can all live together in unity, sorcerer and non magic working and existing side by side. A land where a sorcerer can be friends with his neighbor regardless of their innate magical talent. A land of peace and prosperity–– flowing with art, music and culture! For you–– for your children–– for all future generations in our beautiful land!” As he spoke, his voice picked up volume and pace until he was shouting, “FOR MALVARA!” 

The crowd in the room shouted back, “FOR MALVARA!”

Alejandro turned to his second in command, Shari, and said, “Please send word to our brothers and sisters in the outer circle as well as our support throughout the palace. We will converge in the grand hall in ten minutes and from there we will march on the assembly. They will not waste a second in carrying out that ritual so we can’t afford any delays.”

Shari nodded and bowed slightly, “We will be in the hall in ten minutes time, my lord.”

Alejandro reached out and took her hand, saying softly, “Please be careful, I’ll see you in ten minutes then?”

Her eyes softened as she nodded silently and swept away.

Gabe and Naomi joined Mateo in standing near the prince. Naomi gave Mateo a hug and said, “I’m so glad you’re ok! Elena has been frantic since you were taken.”

“I’m starting to understand the feeling,” he responded, his voice shaking a bit with emotion, “but, thanks. I’m feeling pretty thankful to be free and alive.”

“It’s good to have you back, brother,” Gabe said with a smile, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Thanks for coming to rescue me, by the way,” Mateo said distractedly as he watched the resistance fighters running around, preparing for the battle.

“Of course we came, we couldn’t just let them have you!” Naomi said, “Though it doesn’t look like you needed rescuing.”

He shrugged, “It’s the thought that counts, right?”

At that moment, Alejandro paused as he walked by and asked, “Mateo, you know what to do, right?”

“Yes, get the scepter back and use it to destroy the pillar–– got it.”

Alejandro nodded and turned to the room, calling for order once again and cried out, “Alright, resistance fighters! With me!” and he stalked from the room, the crowd following him. Gabe, Naomi, and Mateo took up the rear and followed. 

The already large group grew as it moved through the palace. Most of the servants and guards joined the group, a few chose to flee, but no one chose to stand against Alejandro and his resistance. 

As they passed through the entrance hall, a man in a long, dark robe approached the prince and said, “Your highness, those of us that are loyal to you in the outer circle are ready to fight. They have taken the princess to the inner room and are preparing your father for the sacrifice as we speak.”

Alejandro responded, “Then we haven’t a moment to spare. Let’s move!” 

Gabe turned to Mateo and said, “We should go and get Skylar, Luna, and Migs. And the jaquin scouts. They can help! Maybe we can use that portal thing they do. That came in handy the last time.”

Mateo nodded, “You’re right! That’s a great idea and it would be helpful. But, you and Naomi go. I won’t leave this place until Elena is safe in my arms.”

“Ok, we'll be back as soon as we can! Be careful, Mateo!” Naomi said. Mateo gave a small smile and nodded in acknowledgement.

Gabe said, “Alright, let’s go Naomi!”

As he watched his friends run through the huge double doors that led out of the palace, his thoughts turned toward Elena. He felt his insides go cold as he remembered her vivid nightmares, knowing now that they were more–– she had been having visions of a future event–– a future that had just become the present. 

Mateo grit his teeth and clenched his fists in anger as he thought of the dark sorcerers attempting to drain the life from his crown princess–– from the girl he loved. Tension coursed through his veins as he followed the crowd that was moving far too slowly, in his opinion. He felt ready to storm into that chamber and take on the entire assembly single handedly if he had to. 

He thought they must be nearing the assembly chamber, the halls were beginning to look familiar. Deciding that he was not going to be last into the fight, he sprinted around the slowly moving crowd and joined Alejandro at the front. He wanted to be able to go to Elena's aid as quickly as possible once the fight began. 

The resistance had grown to a small army by the time they reached the great hall where Alejandro addressed his people. 

“You all know why we are here. We must defeat the assembly if we are to rebuild Malvara anew. In order to do that, we must hold the palace. Most of you will disburse through the palace and secure it, defeating anyone who resists. I need a dozen melee fighters and a dozen full fledged sorcerers to come with the Avalorans and I to face my father and the inner circle. I leave my second here to lead the palace siege.” 

He and Shari moved through the crowd, selecting the fighters they needed for the fight with the assembly. Every second that ticked by, Mateo felt increasingly restless. He needed to get to Elena without further delay.

Finally, the groups were selected and their much smaller fighting force continued deeper into the palace, and, finally, through a set of large double doors–– they had reached the assembly chamber. Mateo drew his tamborita and gripped it firmly in both hands, steeling himself for the fight to come–– he swore to himself in that moment that he would save Elena. He would reach her before it was too late. And when he did, he'd vowed that nothing–– and no one–– would tear him from her side ever again.

Alejandro raised his hands towards the door, calling out to his followers, “Have courage and take heart! This is what we've been working towards for over a decade! CHARGE!” and, swinging his arms down in an arc, he sent a wave of magic to blast the doors open as the resistance fighters charged into the room, waving their weapons and flinging spells at the unsuspecting sorcerers inside.

The scene that met Mateo's eyes was the stuff of nightmares. Just like in Elena's vision, there were the dozens of robed figures circled around–– something Mateo couldn't quite see–– they had frozen mid-chant, distracted by the doors opening and now retaliating against the barrage of spells the resistance sorcerers were relentlessly casting against them. Chaos had descended upon the room. 

Mateo's heart froze in his chest and his knees nearly gave out when he witnessed the rivers of blood flowing from the center of the room. The robed figures blocked the source from view, but he was certain that they had arrived too late–– surely with that much blood lost–– Elena must be–– 

Though battle raged around him and spells were being flung recklessly in all directions, Mateo paused and buried his face in his hands, screaming on the inside as the tears began to flow in relentless streams down either side of his face. He tried to collect himself–– he had to hold it together, for he still had a job to do. In spite of the blood that had been spilled, the ritual didn't appear to be complete so he could at least save Avalor–– for her.

Before that though, he needed to see her–– just one more time. Just to be sure. 

To say–– goodbye.

With a cry of rage and anguish, Mateo tightened his grip on his tamborita and charged through the crowd of dark sorcerers, flinging force spells in every direction to clear the path ahead to his fallen princess.

Once he'd cleared a path, he could see where all of the blood had come from. There were two bodies, one covered in blood, but looked to belong to a grown man and the other–– 

A lone robed figure continued chanting and dancing behind the second figure–– a slender, petite,  _ feminine _ figure who was very much alive! The robed figure had the Scepter of Light in one hand and a long ceremonial dagger in the other, raised above his head, about to strike. Mateo let out a bellow of fury as he raised his tamborita, pointing it at the female figure on the dais and shouted with every ounce of will he possessed, “ _ PROTEGORANDE LUMOS!” _

 

–––––

 

Elena, eyes clenched tightly shut as she continued her fruitless struggle against the magical bonds, was waiting for the knife to fall. The dream had haunted her often enough that she knew exactly what was about to happen. The chief magus lay dead on his dais, and it was now her turn. She could hear the wicked chanting behind her and knew that her time was coming to a close when she heard a slamming noise–– was that the door? The magical bonds made it so she couldn't turn her head to see what caused the noise but she was certain that she heard dozens of footsteps approaching. Her heart leapt with hope as shouts filled the room, and the ritual disintegrated into chaos, though she could still hear a single voice continuing to chant behind her. She kept her eyes shut, knowing she wasn't safe and not wanting to see when that horrible knife came into view.

And then her heart leapt for a completely different reason. 

Could it be? 

In midst of the chaos, she could have sworn that she heard a familiar voice––  _ his _ voice, albeit faintly. But  _ that _ wasn't possible, his voice would never bless her ears again until she joined him in the beyond. The voice she heard was ripe with sorrow, it broke her heart, and, like the familiar voice she knew, it awakened a desire within her to run towards it and comfort its owner–– to do everything in her power to ensure that sorrow and anguish never hurt him again. And then–– for the second time that day–– her world turned upside down. 

Her eyes flew open and she gasped as she heard that voice shouting the shield spell and felt the magical warmth wrap around her like a blanket–– she knew that voice! She knew that spell! She felt the magical bonds lift from her just as the knife entered her field of vision and plunged towards her chest, rebounding harmlessly off of the shield spell–– sending the sorcerer flying across the room where he landed in a crumpled heap. Taking advantage of her new found freedom, she sat bolt upright and turned towards the source of the voice, eyes wide with fear–– fear that the figure she saw standing just yards away would vanish like the ghost she half thought he was. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion to see that he was staring back at her as if she were the ghost.

Elena could see from the corner of her eye that a battle was raging around them, dark sorcerers and resistance fighters flinging spells at one another, melee fighters charging the inner circled and being perpetually blasted back, but she couldn't bring herself to muster up an ounce of concern for she had eyes only for the kind, hazel green eyes and the mop of messy hair, and–– those lips! Those were her lips! That was  _ her _ Mateo! 

The world around them seemed to fade as they stared into each other's eyes, neither daring to believe that the other was real. 

Elena couldn't take it a moment longer. Covering her mouth with her hand as she let out a choked sob that was half laughter–– she took off running across the battlefield, tears trickling down her cheeks, and launched herself onto Mateo–– who she was relieved to discover was quite real. 

As careful and concerned for his princess’s safety as he usually was, Mateo's joy and relief at seeing her safe and alive overwhelmed him and he eagerly returned her embrace as his lips found hers and they shared a long, desperate kiss. They became a tangle of limbs and lips–– breaths and tears intermingling–– both of them laughing and crying together as the battle waged on around them.

Pulling back just enough that she could look at his eyes –– which mirrored her own, tear for tear–– Elena's fingers tangled in his rich, dark chocolate colored hair as she whispered hoarsely, “You're alive. I thought– they told me– you were dead.”

“When I saw all of that blood and couldn't see you, I thought–– I thought I was too late. That you were–– I thought the worst had happened, but here you are.” He cupped her face on his hands and pressed a sweet, tentative kiss to her lips that tasted of love and desire.

Elena returned the kiss fervently, opening her eyes for a moment but narrowing them as, at the edge of her field of vision, she noticed a dark figure stirring from the floor as her would be murderer got to his feet and pointed the scepter towards them. 

“Oh no you don't!” she practically growled as she pulled out of the kiss, and whirled towards him, sending a large flaming orb flying straight for his chest, forcing him to dive out of the way. Mateo drew his tamborita, and pointed it at the scepter in the sorcerer's hand as he shouted, “ _ CANNAZA!”  _ The scepter flew out of the sorcerer’s grasp and into Mateo’s outstretched hand. 

“Nice shot,  _ mi querido! _ ” Elena exclaimed, beaming with pride at Mateo as she put her hands on her hips.

Mateo grinned in response, “Thanks,  _ mi amor! _ ”

“Guys, can we fight now and flirt later?” Naomi shouted in exasperation. Elena and Mateo jumped and looked over to see that Naomi, Gabe and their jaquin companions had just entered the room and were ready to join the fight. They ducked between spells and melee fighters, working their way across the room to where Elena and Mateo were standing.

Suddenly, Elena gasped as she saw an orb of blue flame racing towards an unaware Mateo––  making a split second decision, she dove into him, shoving him out of the path of the flame and onto the floor, but cried out in pain as the flame grazed across her back, burning a strip of fabric away and searing the skin beneath. She lay still a moment, having landed across Mateo's chest, gritting her teeth and crying quietly with pain as the burn on her back sizzled and sent harsh, searing pain shooting through every  nerve and synapse between the burn and her brain.

“Elena!” Mateo called out from beneath her, unable to see her injury, “Are you ok? What was that?”

“Fire. Burn. On my back,” she ground out, tears leaking from her eyes as she tried not to sob from the pain.

“Oh– Ok, ok, can you sit up?” 

“N-No, it hurts too much. I– I can't.”

“Ok, _mi amor,_ it's ok. I'll help you. It's going to be ok.” He slid out from under her, sat up, and gently lowered her to the ground, being careful to not jar the burn any more than he had to. Mateo cast a shield spell around them as he bent over her so that he could examine the wound on her back in relative safety.

“Princesa!” Skylar shouted, worry clouding his voice as he saw that she was injured–– dodging  spells as he ran to where she was lying. “Are you ok?” he asked, lowering his nose to the ground so he could look at her.

“I'll be fine,” Elena groaned from the ground where she was still lying on her stomach–– Mateo hovering over her–– she hissed as he continued to probe the skin on either side of the burn and evaluate the extent of the damage–– “but right now––” she groaned, “ ––it– it just really hurts.”

Skylar laid down at her head and nudged a comforting nose against her hair, eyes bright with worry. 

“Princess!” Gabe shouted, eyes wide, as he ran to her, Naomi close on his heels, “what happened?” he asked as they both knelt by her side.

Mateo looked over at Gabe and said, “Elena decided to jump between me and a flaming orb of magic,” he looked down at the princess as he raised a sardonic eyebrow and said pointedly, “she keeps forgetting that it's my job to stand between her and danger. Not the other way around.”

Gabe and Naomi shared an exasperated look, shaking their heads at their friend’s disregard for her own safety. Gabe’s voice was thick with worried tension as he asked, “Can you help her?”

Mateo nodded. “Yes, do you have a knife on you? We need to cut her shirt away so that it doesn't become fused with her skin when I cast my healing spell.”

Naomi drew a wicked looking dagger from her belt and handed it to Mateo who carefully cut the back of Elena's tunic diagonally across her back along the length of the burn from her left shoulder down to the top of the red sash near her ribs on the right side, carefully pulling the fabric to either side of the burn. Naomi and Gabe cringed as the angry red and slightly charred burn was revealed. It was at least the width of Mateo’s hand and stretched diagonally across her back from one shoulder to her ribs on the opposite side.

“Ooh. That looks pretty bad, but my healing spell should be able to repair the damage and take away the pain.” He softly rubbed the uninjured skin on the small of her back comfortingly as he spoke,”It’ll be over in a moment,  _ mi amor _ . You are amazing! I love you.” 

She replied with a little squeak of affirmation. Mateo laid his hand on the healthy skin on either side of the burn and said, softly but with conviction, “ _ SANARANDO. _ ” As he spoke the incantation, he gently–– carefully–– ran his fingers along each side down the length of the burn. 

A little shimmer of magic erupted from Mateo’s finger tips as they slowly slid across her back, the magic weaving itself into her skin and knitting the flesh–– repairing the damage and soothing the pain. Where Mateo’s hand passed over, the wound healed. By the time he’d reached her ribs, the skin on her back was good as new. 

Mateo carefully probed the new skin with his fingers and asked, “How is that? Better?”

Elena remained lying down but turned her head to grin at him, “It’s perfect! Thank you,  _ mi querido _ !”

Naomi quirked an eyebrow and asked, “Then why aren’t you sitting up?”

“Because I’m waiting for Mateo to repair the tear in my shirt. I’m pretty sure that if I sat up, it would fall off.”

Mateo blushed, grinning sheepishly as his hand flew to the back of his neck. “Actually, I– uh– I never learned the spell needed to mend clothing. Sewing wasn’t really on my list of priorities in my magical studies.”

“But didn’t you say that it was the same as healing magic?”

“Yes, but your magic requires a single thought to direct. Mine requires entire mental rituals and specific incantations for every single thing that I do,” he looked around, thinking hard and then said, “Here! You can have my vest. I see you already have a sash, and I’m sure there’s an excellent story behind why you are wearing bits of my wardrobe, but take the vest too. It will keep your shirt together.”

He untied the sash at his waist and removed the mid-length, sage green vest–– leaving him in just his slightly rumpled, button-up white collared shirt. He draped the vest over her back and helped her to sit up, slipping her arms through the armholes as she went. She adjusted the vest and re-tied the sash, looking up and grinning roguishly at Mateo.

“How do I look?”

“Beautiful, as always,” Mateo replied, leaning forward to kiss her nose. “And I think I could get used to seeing you in my clothes,” he said with a roguish wink, to which she responded with a girlish giggle.

A pointed cough sounded as Naomi leaned forward and said, “Remember what I said earlier? Fight now, flirt later? Well, just in case you hadn’t noticed, there’s still a battle raging out here.”

“Oh,” Elena said, looking around as if surprised to see that spells were still flying over their heads as the resistance took on the inner circle of mages. “Right!” 

“Your highness!” Migs spoke up, “I’m glad you’re ok. How can we help?”

Elena looked uncertainly towards Mateo, unsure of what needed to happen aside from generally beating down the dark sorcerers. Mateo spoke up quickly, holding out the scepter, “Actually, Alejandro gave me the task of destroying the black pillar. I have everything I need to work the magic, but I need you guys to watch my back while I do it.”

They all nodded and spread out around him. Elena stayed beside him and concentrated on casting an invisible wall of protection around them all while he worked the spell given to him by Alejandro. Mateo grasped the scepter in both hands and pointed it towards the swirling black pillar of power. She focused on her shield but heard him muttering a complex sounding incantation which, in turn, caused the scepter to glow with a brilliant blue white light. A beam of power shot from it and pierced the pillar, but didn’t consume it. Mateo was so intent on keeping the beam of light focused on the darkness of the pillar that he began panting and sweat beaded across his forehead. It didn’t seem to be making much of a dent in the pillar, which was odd because Elena could sense the power that he was channeling through the scepter was immense. 

Elena looked around thoughtfully and noticed the blood on the floor. She remembered reading somewhere in her magical studies about how the life force within the blood would amplify any magic, but was typically only used by dark wizards and sorcerers. She wondered if the blood that had been spilled for the ritual had bolstered the pillar’s power so just one wizard might not be able to affect it. But what about two? 

Looking around, the fight was still raging on, a few had already fallen on each side but there were still about ten inner circle sorcerers left fighting, including Elena’s attacker. None of them seemed to be paying any attention to what Mateo was doing–– they were too intent upon the resistance forces opposite them. She let her shield fall and turned to Mateo. Elena wasn’t exactly sure how this would work, or if it would even work but she stepped closer to Mateo’s side and reached out, placing her delicate hands over his as they clutched the scepter and willed her raw power to flow out of her hands and through his, allowing him the freedom to shape her magic as he willed. 

She let out a tiny gasp as she felt their magic meld together–– her magic trickled from her at first, almost cautiously the way a cat might carefully sniff a stranger before rubbing against their legs. But once it came into careful contact with Mateo’s magic, it rushed from her with what she could only describe as a leap of joy, twisting and weaving itself beautifully around and within his magic and exponentially increasing the power flowing through the scepter. 

Still focusing on sending her power into his hands, she glanced over at him and the look he gave her–– well, it was enough to make anyone weak at the knees. She felt as if he was peering deep into her soul and she into his–– in that moment their magic had merged their two souls into a single entity. They were one and the same, she and he.

Turning her full attention back to the pillar before them, she watched the beam of light as it intensified exponentially–– fully piercing the darkness. It looked as if the power of the light was building within the black pillar for she could see chinks in the darkness where tiny beams of the enchanted light leaked out. The chinks became greater and greater as she and Mateo put forth all of their energy into that pillar. Elena began to pant as exhaustion threatened to overwhelm her–– both wizard and sorceress gritted their teeth, willing their magical light to destroy the magical darkness when, finally, the writhing darkness shattered as light completely overwhelmed and disintegrated the magic within. 

With the sudden release of the magic, the pair collapsed to their knees and into each other’s arms as they fought to regain their breath and strength. Elena looked around and could see that the sudden dissipation of the magic had stunned each and every one of the Malvaran sorcerers–– they all wobbled unsteadily on their feet as they adjusted to the sudden quenching of their power.

“Mateo,” Elena whispered, “Do you think you have enough left in you to cast that darkness spell over the inner circle? It would throw them into even more confusion while they are already feeling stunned and confused.”

He nodded and stood, pointing his tamborita towards a spot in the air above the huddle of inner circle sorcerers and said, “ _ NOCHE SER! _ ” In response, a dome of darkness descended from the point above them and surrounded them–– completely enveloping them in darkness. Elena was impressed that Mateo had enough control over the spell to shape and size the dome so as not to overlap onto the resistance fighters ranks. She could hear the shouts of confusion from within the dome as the inner circle clambered over each other, trying to find the light.

Mateo reached down to help Elena get to her feet, albeit it shakily. “Thanks,  _ mi querido _ ,” she whispered, kissing him on the cheek before shouting, “Alejandro! The darkness will hold them at bay, this is the chance your melee fighters need to sneak up on them!” He nodded and gave the word. She saw Naomi draw a pair of fighting daggers from her belt, and, motioning for Gabe to take the lead, they trotted off together into the darkness, ready to use that obstacle to their full advantage against the mages.

Elena was trying to decide what she could do to help as she still felt pretty drained from using so much magic when Alejandro dashed over and pulled a handful of berries from a pocket in his tunic and handed them to her. 

“Nice work on the pillar you two. That can’t have been easy. Here, each of you eat five of these berries. You’ll feel better and they will replenish a bit of your magic.”

As he was speaking, Elena could hear shouts and screams coming from the dark dome as the melee fighters wreaked havoc on the mages within. Suddenly, the lone robed figure with the ceremonial dagger emerged from the darkness, looked around and pointed menacingly at Alejandro who gave a wry smile and turned to face the figure. The figure removed his mask, revealing the pale, pointed face of the first born prince of Malvara, the one who was supposed to succeed his father as chief magus. 

“I always knew you were up to something, brother. Come to find out you are actually a traitor to the assembly? For shame! For this crime, the only suitable punishment is death. I only hope I can make it painful enough to pay you back for the destruction of the pillar and our lives as we know it!”

Alejandro rolled his eyes as he circled his brother, never taking his eyes from the eyes of the heir to the assembly. “Have you always been such a melodramatic princess? You are outnumbered. It’s just a matter of time before I defeat you.”

“I never took you for the ambitious type. You want my seat on the assembly?”

“Hardly. I want to abolish the assembly as we know it.”

The sorcerer narrowed his eyes. “Over my dead body.”

“That’s the plan,” Alejandro quipped as he sent an ice spell flying towards his brother, triggering a fierce duel between to two powerful Malvaran royals.

Elena looked to Migs and asked, “Migs, can you guys open a portal? Maybe we can knock him inside!” Migs nodded and hurried to began the preparations for the ritual.

The remaining inner circle mages were starting to emerge from the dome of darkness and the volley of spells between the inner circle and the resistance began again. Mateo released the darkness spell and Elena shouted, “Melee fighters! Fall back!” Thankfully, they listened to her and she saw Gabe and Naomi sprinting back towards her. When the melee fighters had retreated, Elena saw that the inner circle was down to just over a dozen sorcerers. She popped the berries into her mouth as Alejandro had instructed and felt a wave of energy wash over her. He was right, she felt a lot better. She quickly muttered her idea to Mateo who nodded and prepared his own spell while she closed her eyes and focused on conjuring a tidal wave to wash across the inner circle. As she willed the magic to do her bidding, a wave of water emerged from thin air, washed across the inner circle–– throwing many of them off balance–– and, once the wave passed over it vanished into thin air, leaving the sorcerers dripping and seething with anger. Mateo hit his tamborita in the direction of the sorcerers and shouted “ _ RELAMPAGO! _ ”

A chain of electrical charges started at one end of the crowd and shocked its way through each and every sorcerer within a twenty foot radius–– sending most of them collapsing to the ground, twitching from the shock that was magnified tenfold by the presence of the water. The resistance fighters rushed in to finish the inner circle members off as Elena and Mateo turned their attention to the jaquins. Migs, Skylar and Luna had opened the portal. They just needed to get the prince near it so they could knock him in.

Mateo looked to Elena and said, “I think a pair of freezing spells ought to do the trick!” Elena nodded and focused on willing her magic to freeze the young chief magus. Mateo said, “On three! One...two...THREE! NOW!” And they both cast their brand of freezing magic simultaneously, hitting the unsuspecting sorcerer and freezing him solid. Alejandro looked surprised but glad for the assistance.

“Mateo! Use your floating spell to get him in the portal, NOW!” Elena called out. 

Mateo nodded and, pointing his tamborita at the icy sculpture, called out, “ _ LEVALUQ! _ ” and guided the sculpture into the portal, which Migs closed quickly.

Alejandro looked around and saw that his resistance fighters had, indeed, finished off the remaining inner circle members. Grinning, he called out, “It’s over! We have won!” His people responded with tumultuous applause, hugging and tears. Elena and Mateo slid their arms around each other as drew together for a celebratory kiss. It was over–– finally.

Or so they thought.

A chill flooded the room as a deep, disembodied voice began chanting. The voice echoed eerily off the walls as dread congregated in the pit of Elena’s stomach like a stone. The chant continued as the surviving resistance members searched everywhere for the source of the chanting until the room shook with power and a deep groaning sound filled their ears. Elena and Mateo drew together as they sensed the dark magic swirling around them, looking frantically around the room for the source. A cloud of thick, black smoke filled the room, coughing fits erupting everywhere as they tried to fan the smoke from their eyes. 

As the smoke cleared, a collective gasp ran from one end of the room to the other as they beheld the ambassador standing upon the dais the chief magus had been slain upon. However, the chief was no longer lying there. Out of the smoke arose an enormous creature of grotesque proportions, unlike anything Elena had ever seen before. It appeared to have been created by dark magic from the remains of the fallen. She was utterly and thoroughly repulsed by this creature.

“Oh no,” the ambassador said, “You aren’t going anywhere. I have worked much too hard these long months and have come too far to allow you to claim victory so easily.”

Alejandro scoffed, “You think that was easy? For all you say you’ve been working, we’ve been working towards this moment for over a decade. You and your little pet will not stand in our way. Surrender now, and I  _ might _ allow you to live.”

“Surrender? I think not. There is no way I’m letting the little princess get away. Not after all that I went through to get her here for the pillar!”

“You may not have noticed but the pillar is no more. We have destroyed it.”

“And you will pay for that with your lives. Then I will be celebrated as the man who saved our people!” Mateo’s jaw clenched as he took a half step in front of Elena, placing himself between her and the piercing gaze he’d turned upon the crown princess as he continued, “and she will serve to create the pillar anew!”

“Right, you mean you’re the man who oppressed our people for your own selfish ambition.”

The ambassador sneered and said, “Enough talk, prepare to die!” and he signaled the monster to attack. The monster lumbered forward, growling menacingly as it swiped its massive arms in an attempt to knock down anyone in its path. Elena sent a massive fireball soaring towards it, thankfully hitting her mark. 

“Nice one!” Mateo complimented her with a grin.

The creature roared in anger and turned its attention towards the crown princess who shot a wry glance at her royal wizard and said, “Perhaps we spoke too soon?”

Laughing, Mateo shot a large fireball of his own, hitting the creature square in the–– was that its chest? He then grabbed Elena’s hand and sprinted in the opposite direction, dragging her back away from the raging monster before them. 

Alejandro had begun exchanging a volley of spells with the ambassador as the rest of the resistance focused on eliminating the monster. Fire seemed to be fairly effective, but––

“Light!” Mateo exclaimed.

“Excuse me?” Elena said.

“Light! I once read that constructs–– creatures created from dark magic–– could be defeated with radiant light.”

“Oh! So, using the scepter…” she pulled the scepter back out and looked at it. “Do we have a spell for radiant light?”

“I think “ _ GLOW _ ” would probably do the trick,” he said dryly.

“Oh! Right!” Elena raised the scepter towards the monster and shouted “ _ GLOW! _ ” The scepter glowed with the pure crystal blue light, and the monster recoiled, screeching in agony. Elena thought she saw a hint of smoke rising from its hide. As the scepter dimmed, she shouted once more, “ _ GLOW! _ ” and the monster flailed its limbs as it tried in vain to skitter away from the light.

She saw a figure blur by, running full speed at the monster as Elena continued to burn it with the light of her scepter. The figure took a flying leap–– it was Naomi leaping towards the monster, her daggers drawn. Clamboring onto its back, she drove the daggers into the flesh, causing the creature to stumble and fall to its knees with Naomi still attached, twisting her daggers ever deeper. Gabe rushed forward, sword raised, ready to finish the job, but the creature’s arms suddenly began flailing in all directions as it screamed in rage and agony.  It clearly caught Gabe by surprise for it grabbed him around the waist and began swinging him around, letting go and sending him flying into a wall on the opposite end of the room where he landed, his leg crumpled at an odd angle beneath him.

“GABE!” Elena shouted, feeling torn. The monster needed to be finished, but she couldn’t just leave Gabe. Then she saw where Gabe’s sword had fallen just a few feet away from the monster.

Turning to Mateo she said, “Mateo! Please, go and help Gabe. I’m going to finish this.”

Mateo looked as if he really wanted to argue, but as he looked into her eyes, he recognized the fierce resolve and decided to trust her instincts. Nodding, he whispered, “Please be careful,  _ mi amor. _ I thought you were dead once today and that was more than enough.”

She looked fiercely into his eyes and nodded, leaning forward for a kiss just before she dashed away, dodging the creatures arms as they swung around her and, scooping up Gabe’s sword, she turned and charged directly towards the monsters head. With a mighty cry, Elena raised the sword and and swung it down in a graceful arc, parting the creature from its head. It finally lay still–– it would rise no more. The handful of surviving resistance sorcerers rushed forward to burn the body in an effort to keep the abomination from reanimating itself.

Elena made a beeline over to where Gabe was lying in the floor, unconscious but breathing with Mateo and Naomi kneeling on either side of him. 

“Gabe! Is he–”

“He’ll be fine,” Mateo said confidently as he looked over his friend’s injuries, “It's just a knock in the head and a broken leg. The leg looks like a full break through. I'm not comfortable healing this without a qualified physician just in case I set it wrong.”

“I can stabilize his leg with a splint and keep him comfortable until we can go find a healer,” Naomi said. “You guys go, finish this so we can go home.”

Elena reached forward and squeezed Gabe's hand and then placed it on Naomi's shoulder, smiling encouragingly and with resolve. “Right. We're going to finish this.” 

Elena and Mateo turned around and saw that Alejandro was still dueling with the ambassador. The fight was nearly over, it was clear that the resistance was the victor but the ambassador had to be dealt with. 

Elena looked at the ambassador's mean face as anger about everything he’d put her through over the past months flooded her mind. Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched at her sides as the pain and anguish he had caused, especially the things he’d done to Mateo, raced through her mind. She had promised to make him pay, and she was a woman of her word.

Smirking, she crossed her arms and willed her magic to freeze him in place, but he was guarding against outside magic and her magic bounced harmlessly off of his outer defenses. Forehead furrowing in confusion, Elena looked to Mateo with an eyebrow raised in consternation.

Shrugging, Mateo said, “We just need to break his concentration, that's all. Be ready.” He then pointed his tamborita at the ambassador’s feet and sent a slick of oil washing across the floor beneath. He cried out as his feet flew out from under him and Elena managed to magically freeze him mid fall, his feet in the air and head nearly on the floor.

The ambassador, looking rather comical floating upside down before them, was outraged when he realized it was she binding his limbs in place. Stepping forward she said, “It’s not very nice when it’s your own freedom being taken away, is it Lord Ambassador?”

Alejandro stopped what he was doing and chuckled, “Given a taste of your own medicine Lord Tiberio? For shame. What shall we do with you?”

“Please, please don’t kill me. I’ll do anything–– anything to make it up to you! Just don’t kill me!”

Alejandro looked thoughtful for a moment and said, “You know? I don’t think I want to make that decision right now. Off to the dungeons with you until I decide I’m ready to choose your fate.” He beckoned to a pair of resistance fighters and instructed them on what needed to happen with the ambassador. 

Once the ambassador had left, Alejandro turned to the Avalorans and said, “We have much to discuss, but first I must see that the palace is secure and that our plans are set into motion. I will have guest rooms prepared for you all. Proper guest rooms,” he said with a smirk towards Mateo, “not cell rooms.”

Mateo laughed and said with a small bow, “That would be welcome. Thank you, your highness.”

Elena said, “Alejandro, we need your physician to see to our friend, he was knocked unconscious by the monster and broke his leg. Neither my wizard nor myself have more than a basic knowledge of healing and are not comfortable setting such a severe break lest we set it wrong.”

Alejandro nodded, “Of course, we are in debt to you and your companions for all that you've done to aid us in our plight. I will have my men take him to his room and summon the healers to visit him there. Is that agreeable to you?”

Elena placed her hands on his forearms and smiled sincerely, “Thank you, Alejandro. I know you have a lot to do. We will leave you to it. I'd like to rest tonight and see to my companions, but we can talk tomorrow. Please send for us when you are ready.

Alejandro took her hand in his own and kissed it, before nodding and turning back to work with his people. 

Elena and Mateo explained the arrangement to Naomi, and they accompanied the resistance fighters who carried the unconscious Gabe to the block of rooms set aside for their group. Elena saw to it that Gabe was settled in and as comfortable as possible until the healer arrived. Once the healer looked him over, he declared that he would be able to heal the break in a trice–– and although Gabe would be fine, rest would be the key to healing completely. Once she'd heard the news, Elena left Naomi at his bedside and exited the room with Mateo.

It had been decided that they would return to Avalor in two days. Elena sent Skylar to inform Captain Ortega of their plans and invite her dock in the harbor and resupply, with Alejandro's blessing. In the meantime, Elena was desperate for a good night's rest and some time alone with her precious Mateo. 

The pair stood in front of her door just looking at one another, and Elena felt her breath catch in her throat as she took in his appearance.  His shirt was rumpled and untidy–– a few of the buttons seemed to have gone missing during the battle, exposing bits of his warm tan skin. His brown curls were adorably disheveled and splotches of dust were caked on his face, which broke her heart to see that it bore the fading signs of all he had suffered while in Malvara's hands–– and yet Elena thought she'd never laid eyes upon a more beautiful man in all her life.

Elena looked down and reached for his hands, taking both in her own. She smiled and said, “I– er– know it's not really proper, but I can't stomach the thought of being apart from you tonight.” She glanced shyly up at him through her eyelashes and asked in a small almost childlike voice, “Would you stay with me tonight? Please?”

Mateo looked back at her, his eyes shining with love as a small smile played about his lips, “As you wish,  _ mi amor _ .”

Without turning away from his gaze, Elena reached behind her and pushed the door open and backed slowly into the room, pulling him along with her. Once the door had swung shut, she pulled him over to the bed where she sat and slid to the center, still tugging him along with her.

“Please,” she whispered, “I've missed you so much, it hurt. I need you to hold me.”

In response, Mateo slid close and slipped his arms around her, pulling her to him as he leaned back against the small mountain of pillows behind them. “Always,” he whispered hoarsely, his voice cracking with emotion as be brought one hand up to gently stroke her hair.

Elena curled herself into him, sliding her arms around him as she reveled in his warmth and closeness. They lay together on the bed, faces inches apart as they stared into each other's eyes, not feeling the need to fill the silence with words for quite some time until Mateo broke the silence.

“Out of curiosity,  _ mi amor _ , why do you have one of my sashes tied to your waist? That  _ is _ my sash isn't is?”

Blushing, Elena buried her face in his chest and murmured, “Yes, it's your sash,” and she explained her visit to his room just after his capture and her vow to never remove it until he was safe in her arms. 

The look he gave her conveyed unfathomable depths of adoration and love that went far beyond the limits of her imagination. He closed the distance and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before saying, “Thank you. For coming for me. I– I didn't want you to come out of fear for your safety, but now that we've both survived, I'll admit that I'm glad you came. And for the record–” he waggled his eyebrows, “I really DO like seeing you wearing my clothes.”

Elena giggled reached down to unwind the sash from her waist, hooking it around his shoulders as she flashed him a flirty smile and, tightening the sash around his shoulders, drew him in for a slow, lingering kiss. 

“You're safe now,” she murmured against his lips, “so I suppose it should give it back.”

He smiled, “Keep it if you'd like.”

She sighed happily, snuggling closer into his arms. “We're going home in two days. I'm glad, but worried about what my grandparents will say. I'm hoping we can secure an official alliance with Alejandro to give Esteban as a gift. At least then he'll be happy with me.”

Chuckling, Mateo said, “That's one less disgruntled council member. But I'm sure your grandparents will just be happy to know that you’re safe.” He pressed a kiss to her lips, and continued, “Don't, worry,  _ mi amor _ . I'll be there beside you,” he smiled sweetly and punctuated each word with a kiss, “To. Whatever. End.”

Elena smiled against his lips and slid her hands up into his soft wavy hair as she held his face near hers and complemented his kisses with a series of her own, thoroughly appreciating the soft warmth of his lips moving gently against hers.

As the kisses slowed and lingered, Elena felt the exhaustion of the day overwhelm her. She snuggled down into his arms and allowed herself to drift off into a peaceful, dreamless slumber. Just before she allowed sleep to claim her, she smiled to herself feeling truly hopeful for the first time in what felt like forever. Hopeful for her kingdom, hopeful for her friends, and hopeful for her future with this beautiful, precious soul by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not quite done yet! I will be posting the epilogue sometime this week, so stay tuned! Thank you everyone who has read along with me on this journey! You all are amazing!


	34. Epilogue

Mateo stood basking in the cool twilight of evening on the hillside overlooking Avalor City. Thanks to Elena, it had become his favorite overlook of the city and a regular trysting spot for the couple. The cool sea breeze was a pleasant whisper against his face as it ruffled his untidy hair. He could still see the faint orange glow of the sun as it retired beyond the western horizon for the night.

Smiling slightly, he looked over the bay, noticing the glimmering reflection of the lights from the city on the shore as he fingered the tiny box in the pocket of his wizard’s robe. Within that box was a ring–– the ring that his grandfather had given to his grandmother on their wedding day. It was a beautiful ring–– solid gold with two small turquoise stones set on either side of a large oval cut diamond.  A thrill of nerves ran through him as he considered what he had yet to do that evening–– he just needed to wait for the opportune moment. 

So lost in thought was he, that he was startled when a pair of delicate arms slid around his waist, and a soft, feminine form pressed herself to his back in an affectionate embrace and gently kissed his neck. Closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss, Mateo smiled blissfully, simply enjoying the moment of closeness before he glanced over his shoulder and looked into the warm amber-colored eyes of the woman he loved. He felt the familiar flutter of butterflies in his stomach as he always did when she looked at him like that–– like he was her whole world. Like she loved him.

“Did you finish that letter to Alejandro?” he asked.

“Yes, it has been sent along with the newly appointed ambassador to Malvara who has will also deliver Alejandro’s wedding slash coronation gift.”

“That's right, he and his second-in-command are getting married soon, aren't they?”

“Yes, her name is Shari, I believe,” Elena said thoughtfully, brushing her fingertips in idle circles where they rested against his stomach, “And she's about to become Queen Shari. Apparently, they've been secretly together for over a decade.”

“Wow, that's remarkable!” Mateo couldn’t imagine having to hide his love for Elena for that long. It was true that he had planned to hide it indefinitely when he believed there was no chance for anything more between them, but he supposed it would be easier to hide one sided unrequited love than to actually be involved with someone in secret.

“Mhmm. It is. But he's a remarkable person. And he's making some remarkable changes in Malvara. His last letter said that slavery had been abolished and he was working on expanding their education system to include the non-magically gifted citizens as well. I think he's going to be a great king.”

Mateo reached a hand up to brush softly against her cheek and said quietly, “Just as you are going to be a great queen.”

Blushing, she tightened her embrace and laid her head on his shoulder. “That remains to be seen,” she whispered. “Right now, I'm just a very much in-trouble-with-my-grandparents crown princess.”

“They still haven't forgiven you for running off to Malvara?”

Elena laughed, “Oh, they've forgiven me, and I can tell that they are fundamentally proud of everything that we accomplished, but Abuelo is so black and white when it comes to the law that I can tell he's unhappy that I went against the council's plan for dealing with Malvara. You know him,” and she stepped back and stood tall, giving her best Francisco impression, “‘The law is the law and as crown princess, you must uphold the law.’” 

Mateo laughed and reached out, pulling her into his arms. “What about your grandmother?”

“She's relieved I'm back and overjoyed that we are both safe. But she's furious that I put myself in such danger, ‘you could have been killed, mijita!’” she said in a passable imitation of Luisa’s voice. “Of course, she's glad that Malvara is no longer a threat and that we have a long future of peace to look forward to.”

“At least Esteban is happy with you, isn't he?”

Elena laughed, “Yes, he is over the moon that I brought home a signed peace treaty between Avalor and Malvara. Avalor is the first kingdom in living memory to establish an official alliance with Malvara. It's what he was working so hard for all those months. At least I've got that.”

“So Avalor is bandit-free, assassin-free, dark sorcerer-free, and generally threat-free for now. It looks like you are a free woman.”

Beaming, Elena said, “Yes! The council agrees that I no longer have to go everywhere with a guard detail. Though,” her eyes softened slightly as she looked at her royal wizard, “I'm going to miss having you by my side night and day.”

“Well, it's not like I'm really going anywhere. I pretty much live at the palace these days. But I know what you mean. There's no longer a need for us to be joined at the hip, so to speak. And I agree, I will miss that. But–” Mateo took a deep breath, this was it. The moment he'd been waiting for, “ –what if we could fix that? Make it so that no one would bat an eyelash at seeing us together night and day? Even more so than before?”

Cocking her head to one side, Elena raised a curious eyebrow. “I'm not sure I follow...”

He turned and stepped so that he was standing in front of Elena, facing her. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the intense heat smoldering deep behind those eyes she loved so much–– he took both of her hands in his, and said, “Months ago, we stood in this same spot and you told me that you wanted everything with me–– love, marriage, children–– a life, together. Well, I want it all too. With you. You are my one and my only–– my true love, my soulmate, my other half. I want to fall asleep every night with you in my arms. I want to wake up every morning and have your smile be the first thing that I see. I want to be the one to make you smile when you’ve had a bad day. I want to be the one to give you medicine when you're sick. I want to be the one who keeps you warm when it's cold. Elena, I want to grow old with you. I want to stand by your side until the end of time–– to whatever end. 

He took another deep breath, looking a little uncertain as he continued, “I know that as the crown princess and future queen of Avalor, I'm not really supposed to be the one to do this. I'm nobody and have nothing to offer you aside from my heart, but I figured that–– since we'd sort of talked about this already–– I'd risk it. Elena Castillo Flores, Crown Princess of Avalor, I promise to love you every minute of everyday and every night until the end of forever,” tears were shining in Elena's eyes as Mateo paused, pulled the little box from his pocket, got down on one knee and, opening it, held it out to her, “will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?” 

Elena was utterly speechless. She stared into those hazel eyes that she knew so well–– that door to a secret world where only kindred spirits could enter–– and could vividly see in her mind's eye the life of love, laughter and joy that he was offering her. She could see the holidays they'd share. She could imagine the birthdays they’d celebrate. She could even see the beautiful babies they would create together and feel the overwhelming love they'd share as a family.

Smiling broadly as the tears began to trickle down her cheeks, Elena held our her left hand to Mateo, who was still on one knee, smiling his gentle smile, his eyes shining with love and hope, and said, “Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!”

As he slid the ring onto her finger, she pulled him to his feet and launched herself into his arms, crying tears of joy as she half laughed, half sobbed into his shoulder. “But you're wrong about one thing,” she whispered between tears.

He pulled back, tears staining his own cheeks as he smiled crookedly at her–– adoration written all over his face. “And what's that,  _ mi amor _ ?”

“You're not a nobody. You are a precious soul and you are everything to me–– your heart is more than enough, and certainly more than I deserve. You are my life and my soul.”

Cupping her face in his hands, Mateo leaned in and brushed a soft kiss against her lips, smiling as he murmured, “I love you, my heart.  _ Mi amor. _ ” Pulling back, he asked, “Should we go and break the news to our families?”

Shaking her head, Elena smiled mischievously and said lightly as she pulled him in for another kiss, “No, our families aren't going anywhere, we can tell them tomorrow. Tonight, I want you all to myself. Tonight is ours.”

Grinning roguishly, Mateo said, “I like the sound of that.”

The couple sat near the edge of the cliff, overlooking the kingdom that would be theirs to care for and protect–– entwined in each other's arms as they shared kisses and talked of the future. The future that was theirs to shape. The future that held so many possibilities. The future that they would face side by side–– together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I can't believe this is the end! We made it! I just want to say that I am so incredibly thankful for each one of you who has faithfully read this far. You guys are the reason I was able to finish! And the encouraging words that you've left on every chapter-- thank you! I plan to keep writing. I've got one shot ideas coming out of my ears and if you guys have any suggestions, send them to me! Either here or you can come shoot me a message on Tumblr. I also have another Eleteo long fic that I'm working on fleshing out. Anyways, thanks again! You all are amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it wasn't obvious, Elena of Avalor and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Disney. :)


End file.
